Clannad II: Natsu no Yume (Sueños de Verano)
by Yatsu
Summary: Segunda historia de la saga Clannad Wonderful Days, nos trae a Yume Katagiri, una niña que fue abandonada por su madre y fue dejada en manos de la familia del esposo de su tía por lo que ellos decidieron que sea su primo Kurou Sakagami quien se haga cargo de ella. Este encuentro le enseñará a ambos nuevas experiencias y lo importante que es tener una familia.
1. Lista de Personajes

**LISTA DE PERSONAJES**

Clannad: Sueños de Verano (Natsu no yume) es la segunda historia de la colección Fanfic de Clannad el cual nos trae una serie de personajes nuevos y otros que regresan dando una gran variedad de ellos por lo que se mostraran la mayoría de ellos y para ello es dividido en tres categorías.

 **PERSONAJES NUEVOS**

 ** _Yume Katagiri_**

Es la nueva protagonista y personaje original de esta historia. Yume es una niña inocente de cinco años de edad quien fue abandonada por su madre y es dejada al cuidado de la familia del esposo de su hermana, la familia Sakagami quienes aceptan la sugerencia de Tomoyo, la hija mayor en dejarla al cuidado de Kurou Sakagami, el primo de ella.

Con el tiempo ella y Kurou mantienen una relación estrecha como padre e hija y juntos superan diversas dificultades que les ayudaran a conocerse mejor el uno al otro.

Su comida favorita son las bolas de arroz y las hamburguesas. Su color favorito es el amarillo.

 ** _Takafumi Sakagami_**

Es el hermano menor de Tomoyo y hace su primera aparición en esta historia. Tiene aproximadamente catorce años de edad y estudia en la secundaria cerca de su casa.

Tiene una personalidad tranquila aunque algunas veces difiere ya que a veces adopta la personalidad madura de su primo Kurou ya que lo admira en el fondo y otras veces es alegre y sarcástico. Una de las cualidades que tiene es que es un genio de las computadoras (incluso crea su propio videojuego) el cual pasa mayor parte del tiempo en su computadora o visitando (molestando) a su hermana mayor que ahora vive temporalmente en casa de Kurou. Se cuenta que en el pasado tuvo una chica que le gustaba mucho pero se separaron tras el accidente que sufrió él con la intención de suicidarse para evitar la separación de su familia.

 ** _Ayano Katagiri_**

Es la tía de Kurou, siendo la hermana menor de su madre y también es madre de la pequeña Yume el cual ha abandonado en esta historia. Ayano, es una mujer con un carácter similar a su hermana pero ella no posee autoconfianza y es muy llorona ante diversas situaciones la cual la diferencia de ella.

En los primeros capítulos, Kurou cuenta como ellos se conocieron y lo importante que significa para él, haberla conocido ya que ella fue la única persona que fue capaz de hacerle olvidar el dolor y odio que guardaba en su interior.

 ** _Shimizu Sakagami_**

Es la madre de Tomoyo y Takafumi, la cual hace su primera aparición en esta historia y tía de Kurou por parte de padre un hecho por el cual Kurou mantenía distancias con ella y su familia salvo Tomoyo y Takafumi a quienes estima mucho y los quiere como si fueran sus hermanos menores.

Ella es llamada por Ayano para que recoja a Yume quien había dejado en su casa y ella decide llevárselo a su casa reuniendo al resto de la familia para decidir quien cuidara de ella. Entonces es cuando Kurou es escogido por decisión de todos para que cuide de Yume.

 ** _Kanako_**

Conocida por muchos como "Kana", es un personaje que hace su primera aparición en esta historia en la cual se presenta como la mejor amiga y vecina de Yume en aquel entonces en la cual conocía desde que ella era un bebé. Se rebela que huye de casa ya que en su escuela todos se meten con ella y es tratada mal además que sus padres discuten mucho y están por divorciarse cosa que para ella no le queda más opción que irse.

Se revela que ella fue la novia de Takafumi y siente que fue traicionada por él ya que nunca estuvo en el momento que más lo necesitaba por lo que ya no cree nunca más en el amor y los vínculos.

 **PROTAGONISTAS**

 ** _Kurou_ _Sakagami_**

El protagonista original y principal de la serie anterior regresa una vez más en esta nueva historia continuando tras el triste final de la serie anterior. Kurou vuelve a vivir una vida solitaria apartándose de las mujeres y solo pasarla con sus dos mejores amigos Tomoya Okazaki y Youhei Sunohara el cual comparte un vinculo de amistad. Sin embargo, su vida comienza a dar un giro cuando su familia le encarga el cuidado de una pequeña niña que es nada menos que la hija de su tía Ayano quien cuido mucho de él durante su infancia y que le dio nuevas esperanzas para vivir y se encuentra desaparecida.

 ** _Tomoyo Sakagami_**

Otro de los personajes que regresan de la serie anterior y ahora tiene mayor protagonismo. Ella es la prima de Kurou y hermana mayor de Takafumi. Al igual que Kurou, Tomoyo posee un carácter violento y una increíble fuerza con sus piernas el cual derrota a cualquier delincuente que se le atraviese en el camino. Eso se debe al terrible sufrimiento que ella paso en el pasado tras la ruptura de su familia y el divorcio de sus padres el cual la convirtió en una persona violenta y rebelde pero Kurou consigue ayudarla y se une temporalmente a la banda en la que él formaba parte y se dedicaban juntos a ayudar a los débiles y castigar a los abusivos.

Tras empezar su nueva vida en el instituto donde estudia Kurou, conoce a nuevos amigos quien junto a él consigue ser la nueva Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, llevando una vida de honor, alta reputación y popularidad entre los estudiantes.

Sin embargo, ella está muy enfadada por la vida solitaria que Kurou lleva y peor aún que se separo de la chica que le gustaba por razones que ella desconoce.

 ** _Ryou Fujibayashi_**

Protagonista femenino de la historia anterior Clannad: Wonderful Days que regresa nuevamente como protagonista también de esta historia. Para los que han leído la segunda parte de la historia anterior, ella es la ex-novia de Kurou y delegada (representante de la clase) en el salón donde estudian él, Tomoya y Sunohara.

Posee una personalidad pasiva el cual le trae problemas de autoconfianza y timidez sobre todo con el chico que le gusta, Kurou quien con la ayuda de su hermana melliza consigue confesarle sus sentimientos. Las cosas parecían salir bien al principio ya que el amor era mutuo entre ambos. Sin embargo, a medida de que la iba conociendo cada vez más y más, Kurou queda sorprendido que ella tenga la misma forma de personalidad que su madre fallecida y además posee la misma afición y el sueño de convertirse en enfermera como su madre lo fue hace años antes de morir. Este hecho le hizo traer de vuelta el terrible dolor y sufrimiento de su infancia y debido al temor de que ella pueda ser Otome, su madre fallecida, además del terrible sufrimiento que Kyou, la hermana melliza de ella padecía producto de la relación entre ellos dos. Fue el motivo por el cual Kurou decide cortar su relación con ella para evitar que ambos terminen en un terrible sufrimiento.

Al principio de esta historia, Yume y Ryou no se llevan muy bien puesto que Yume teme que le pueda apartar a Kurou de su lado. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se encariña mucho con ella como si fuera su madre sustituta.

 ** _Kyou Fujibayashi_**

Es la hermana melliza de Ryou, siendo otro de los protagonistas que vuelven a esta historia tras el triste final de la historia anterior. Al igual que su hermana es también delegada pero en otro salón pero ella visita muchas veces el salón de Ryou para ver a Kurou y compañía. Su carácter es totalmente opuesto al de su hermana melliza aunque hay momentos en los cuales ambas comparten ciertas cosas en común. A ella le disgusta mucho que otras chicas aparte de su hermana se acerquen demasiado a Kurou, un ejemplo de ello es Tomoyo que a pesar de que ellos dos son parientes a ella le incomoda el hecho de que estén juntos por lo que a veces rivaliza mucho con ella. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se hacen amigas y en un plan astuto para que Ryou se acerque más a Kurou, se encarga de ayudar a Tomoyo con las elecciones dando una oportunidad para que Ryou y Kurou se conozcan mejor.

 ** _Youhei Sunohara_**

Uno de los personajes que vuelven de la serie anterior, Youhei es uno de los mejores amigos de Kurou y por supuesto el personaje más cómico de toda la serie.

En la serie anterior cumplió un papel fundamental en la relación entre Kurou y Ryou cuando le hace ver a Kurou que Kyou también está enamorada de él pero está sufriendo demasiado al no poder decírselo. Todo comienza cuando se extienden falsos rumores entre la relación entre Kurou y la hermana de Ryou cosa que incomoda mucho a los tres por lo que Kyou decide ponerle fin obligando a Sunohara a salir con ella pero este la rechaza cuando le dice que de verdad está enamorada de Kurou.

Este hecho comienza a complicar bastante las cosas entre ellos y Kurou empieza a darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella está sufriendo debido a su indecisión y no dejar las cosas en claro por lo que empieza a deprimirse y alejarse de todos.

Sunohara lo encuentra y se enfada mucho por este hecho y tienen una fuerte y violenta discusión en el cual Kurou termina siendo golpeado por él con el fin de hacerle entrar en razón y que debe tomar una decisión para evitar que ambas hermanas sigan sufriendo más.

Actualmente siguen siendo buenos amigos y Youhei tiene mayor participación en la segunda temporada de esta historia cuando los tres, Kurou, Tomoya y él, están por decidir el futuro de sus vidas y por supuesto el de Sunohara resulta ser bastante preocupante para su hermana menor.

 **PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS Y EXTRAS**

 ** _Tomoya Okazaki_**

Protagonista de la serie y novela original en el cual es basada esta historia. Tomoya es uno de los mejores amigos de Kurou y estudia en el mismo salón que él en la preparatoria. Al igual que sus dos amigos, él tiene un pasado triste originado por la pérdida de su madre en un accidente automovilístico. Este hecho causo una terrible depresión a su padre quien dominado por el alcohol causa un terrible distanciamiento entre ambos el cual en una discusión su padre le hiere accidentalmente el hombro izquierdo provocando una terrible lesión el cual le impide realizar su sueño de convertirse en un prodigio en el baloncesto.

Desde entonces, Tomoya empieza a vivir una vida de rebelde y es considerado como un delincuente en la escuela y es allí donde conoce a sus dos amigos Kurou y Youhei quienes pasaron por esa misma clase de sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, en este año su vida cambia por completo tras conocer a una chica que ayudara a darle un nuevo significado en la vida…

 ** _Nagisa Furukawa_**

Protagonista femenino de la serie original y ahora personaje secundario en esta historia. Nagisa, es una chica con baja autoestima que repite nuevamente el tercer año de instituto a causa de una enfermedad que le hizo permanecer en cama durante varios meses. A pesar de su estatura e inocente apariencia, ella es una chica muy responsable con sus estudios. Ella deseaba participar en el club de teatro pero fue cerrado este año debido al retiro y falta de interés de nuevos miembros por lo que Tomoya le sugiere que ella reabra el club con la ayuda de Tomoya y sus nuevos amigos quienes la ayudaron a realizar su sueño y lograr que ella participe en el festival cultural.

Con la ayuda de Kurou, ellos dos empiezan a darse cuenta de los sentimientos de amor que tienen el uno hacia el otro por lo que empiezan una relación a pesar de que ellos aún no son capaces de expresarse.

 ** _Kotomi Ichinose_**

Es amiga de la infancia de Kurou y además la chica más inteligente de toda la escuela convirtiéndose en una de las más destacadas en todo el país. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, ella es algo retraída y no es capaz de comunicarse bien con otras personas. Debido a ello, Kurou decide convencerla y reclutarla en el club de Teatro para que conozca nuevos amigos y obtenga nuevas y buenas experiencias relacionándose con otras personas.

Sin embargo, Kotomi oculta un triste pasado el cual lo vincula mucho con Kurou en el cual sus padres mueren en un accidente de avión causándole una terrible depresión y por accidente ella casi corre un grave peligro cuando se incendia la casa donde ella vive. Este hecho hace que Kurou la olvide pero ella nunca se olvido de él y tras superar juntos el pasado vuelven a ser buenos amigos y él se convierte en la persona en que ella más confía.

 ** _Yukine Miyazawa_**

Es una estudiante de segundo año de instituto que es responsable de la sala de referencias en el antiguo edificio del instituto. Ella es amiga de Kurou y Youhei quien por ahora es solo un personaje extra en esta serie pero ella es protagonista del especial que sale posteriormente titulado "Kazuto, una historia de amistad y valentía", donde se cuenta una parte del pasado de Kurou nunca antes revelado y la relación que tiene con el hermano de ella quien es como una especie de maestro para él. Ella decide ponerse a cargo de la sala de referencias que anteriormente era la biblioteca principal pero al hacer remodelaciones en el nuevo edificio la nueva biblioteca es construida allí. Gracias a ello, Yukine aprovecha en ayudar a las personas en necesidad de consejo y aliento, en especial a los pandilleros y delincuentes que no son aceptados de manera justa por la sociedad.

A diferencia de su hermano ella es una persona muy amable y responsable aunque su principal defecto es que es mala para recordar nombres.

 ** _Rie Nishina_**

En la serie original ella es un personaje extra pero cumple con un papel importante ya que ella ayuda mucho en el club de teatro que necesitaban de un consejero para ellos.

Rie es la líder del club de Coro que fue oficialmente abierta con la ayuda de sus amigas, entre ellas su mejor amiga Sugisaka, una chica de carácter fuerte pero se preocupa mucho por Rie quien la considera como su mejor amiga. En esta historia tiene escasa participación pero tiene su propia historia en el especial llamado "La melancolía de Nishina" el cual es una historia alternativa en el caso de que Kurou se enamorara de ella.

Ella tiene una personalidad calmada y alegre a pesar de que ella oculta el dolor de su incapacidad al no poder tocar el violín.

 ** _Misae Sagara_**

Ella es una chica encargada de los dormitorios deportivos de varones del instituto donde Sunohara estudia y además es uno de los residentes. A pesar de su joven apariencia, ella es una mujer madura que se preocupa mucho de los jóvenes estudiantes que son residentes allí aunque muchas veces le dan serios dolores de cabeza pero sabe dar buenos consejos a los que vienen a buscarla por ayuda.

Misae es protagonista del especial "El secreto de Misae" que sale al final de esta serie en el cual también es una historia alternativa en el caso de que Kurou se enamore de ella y averigua la verdadera razón por la cual ella se hace cargo de este dormitorio.

 ** _Otome Sakagami_**

Fue la madre de Kurou quien falleció por el resultado de un accidente automovilístico el cual sacrifico su vida para salvar la vida de él, un hecho en el cual le provoca una profunda herida en su corazón y un sentimiento de culpa el cual lleva consigo durante el resto de su vida. Según cuenta Kurou, ella fue una persona muy dulce aunque algo introvertida el cual es bastante similar con Ryou Fujibayashi, la chica con la que él está saliendo y la única a la que no pudo rechazar cuando se le confesó sus sentimientos.


	2. Memoria 01: Mi nombre es Yume

**INTRODUCCION**

 _Existen muchas clases de recuerdos. Entre ellos pueden ser alegres, tristes,_ _nostálgicos_ _pero_ _también_ _existen aquellos que se quedan grabados en tu memoria para siempre, y que gracias a esa clase de recuerdos te hacen tener en cuenta la persona en que llegas a convertirte gracias a esos momentos._

 _Hay cosas que no se pueden alcanzar, sin importar cuanto alargues las manos. Cosas que si las dejas pasar sin tomar en cuenta,_ _desaparecerán_ _para siempre. Sin embargo, esas son las cosas que siempre buscamos y que un_ _día_ _terminamos perdiendo. Esta es la historia que nos_ _sucedió_ _a nosotros tres en un verano como hoy_ _…_

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 _El Sueño de Yume_

 **Memoria 01: Mi nombre es Yume**

 _Sin que uno se_ _dé_ _cuenta, el tiempo transcurre_ _rápidamente_ _y han pasado varias semanas desde que Kurou Sakagami, un chico estudiante de_ _carácter_ _algo cruel y solitario que estudia en el instituto superior de Hikarizaka, empieza nuevamente su vida solitaria_ _alejándose_ _de los_ _demás_ _y_ _concentrándose_ _solo en sus estudios para aquello que tiene planeado hacer en su vida dejando_ _atrás_ _a todas aquellas personas que ayudaron a cambiar en su vida a_ _excepción_ _de sus dos mejores amigos, Tomoya Okazaki y Youhei Sunohara, dos chicos rebeldes que al igual que Kurou comparten un dolor que les hizo abandonar sus anteriores_ _sueño_ _s y metas por la cual ellos_ _habían_ _aspirado. Sin embargo, en este_ _año_ _muchas cosas inesperadas hicieron cambiar repentinamente la vida de Kurou y sus amigos. Una de ellas, cuando_ _él_ _llega a conocer a Ryou Fujibayashi, una chica extremadamente_ _tímida_ _que por alguna_ _razón_ _no la rechaza y empieza a tener sentimientos hacia ella. No obstante, sucesos inesperados aparecen que afectan la_ _relación_ _de ambos y con una vieja herida abierta en su interior, Kurou decide terminar su_ _relación_ _y empezar su vida solitaria nuevamente sin saber que en este verano_ _ocurriría_ _algo muy importante en la vida de_ _él_ _la cual_ _ayudaría_ _a decidir su futuro_ _…_

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, la_ _tía_ _de Kurou y madre de Tomoyo Sakagami, llevaba un pesado_ _maletín_ _y a su lado una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _hacia la casa de Kurou donde vive solo sin sus padres._

SHIMIZU: Hemos llegado. Todavía es temprano por lo que esperaremos hasta que él llegue.

 _Instituto Hikarizaka, uno de los institutos de mayor prestigio del_ _país_ _ubicado en la cima de una colina de la ciudad. Es el lugar donde Kurou y sus amigos estudian._

 _ **Salón**_ _ **3-D, del instituto. Durante el descanso del cuarto periodo**_ _ **…**_

 _Youhei Sunohara, un chico de cabello rubio, rebelde y torpe_ _además_ _de ser uno de los mejores amigos de Kurou Sakagami, llega al_ _salón_ _tarde como siempre saludando a su amigo Tomoya Okazaki_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola Okazaki! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

TOMOYA: Tarde como siempre, ¿Cuándo cambiarás?

SUNOHARA: Oye, no lo veas de ese modo. Por cierto, ¿y Kurou? ¿Escaqueándose de las clases otra vez?

TOMOYA: No, ha ido a resolver un pequeño asunto en la azotea del edificio.

SUNOHARA: ¿Huh?

 _Mientras tanto, en la azotea del Nuevo Edificio del Instituto, Kurou estaba reunido con una chica estudiante de menor grado que_ _él_ _..._

KUROU: ¿Y bien? ¿Tenía algo importante que decirme?

CHICA: Sakagami-senpai yo… ¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Por favor salga conmigo!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

CHICA: Yo siempre lo estuve observando y lo admiro mucho por eso yo…

KUROU: Aprecio mucho sus sentimientos pero… no puedo aceptarlo.

CHICA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Estoy completamente seguro que algún día encontraras a una persona especial que te aprecie por lo que eres. Sin embargo, esa persona no puedo ser yo.

CHICA: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Porque simplemente no resultaría. Solo aquellos que conocen el significado del amor verdadero son aquellos que pueden seguir adelante hacia su futuro, espero que lo comprendas todavía eres una chica joven y tienes muchas cosas por experimentar.

CHICA: Senpai… ¡Snif!

 _La chica se pone a llorar un poco tras ser rechazada por las palabras de Kurou pero se retira con una sonrisa en su rostro para no hacerlo sentir mal._

 _Rato_ _después_ _, Kurou regresa al_ _salón_ _para encontrarse con sus dos viejos amigos_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola rompecorazones!

KUROU: ¡Huh! Sí, lo mismo de siempre.

TOMOYA: Bueno, aunque esta vez fue una chica de segundo año la que se te declaró esta vez, veo que estas siendo muy popular.

KUROU: No es algo que deba enorgullecerme. Desde que se han enterado que no tengo novia siguen más todavía.

SUNOHARA: Sin mencionar que ya van dos esta semana, creo que ya estás batiendo record.

KUROU: Muy gracioso. Al menos tú eres el único que no necesita preocuparse de esta situación, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué lo dices?

SUNOHARA: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Bah! Por eso vives una vida despreocupada.

KUROU: Más yo diría que tú eres quien vive despreocupadamente haciendo de las tuyas.

SUNOHARA: Sí, claro. Como si me agradara mucho. Ustedes al menos tuvieron más suerte que yo.

KUROU: Tal vez quizá hubiera sido mejor lo contrario en mi caso.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: ¡Olvídalo! Mejor vayamos a almorzar rápido antes que termine la hora.

SUNOHARA: Es verdad. Aunque la cafetería sigue abarrotada de gente. Ya a esta hora es imposible conseguir…

KUROU: Bien, entonces consígueme un sándwich y una botella de té con limón.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y por qué yo haría tal cosa? ¡No soy tu criado!

KUROU: ¿Y no lo harías por el cambio de un billete de 1000 yenes?

SUNOHARA: ¿En serio? ¡Yujuuu! ¡Allá voy! ¡A la carga!

TOMOYA: Vaya, tú sí que sabes convencerlo.

KUROU: Por supuesto. Aunque la pregunta es si ese idiota traerá ese horrible pan relleno de frejol otra vez o no.

 _Sunohara coge el billete y se va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la_ _cafetería_ _intentando atravesar el mar de gente que_ _todavía_ _está_ _haciendo cola en la_ _cafetería…_

SUNOHARA: Déjenme pasar… a ver… a un lado…

 _Sin embargo, un miembro del equipo de Rugby lo detiene y lo empuja hacia un lado_ _…_

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¡Ni lo intentes, estúpido!

SUNOHARA: ¡Maldición! ¡Volvamos al campo de batalla! Youhei Sunohara… lentamente abre su camino a la meta… por la medalla de oro que siempre había soñado… ¡Su medalla es el pan especial! ¡Animo Sunohara! ¡Sunohara al máximo!

MIEMBRO DE RUGBY: ¡Te digo que no pasarás!

 _Para su desgracia, es detenido y jalado para_ _atrás_ _por los miembros del equipo de rugby quienes no dejaron que el se colara entre la multitud_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Esto es el colmo…

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou observaba en lo alto de la azotea del edificio el paisaje a su alrededor mientras_ _nostálgicamente_ _pensaba en cosas acerca de su vida. En ello, Tomoya se acerca para hablar con_ _él…_

TOMOYA: Oye, si algún profesor te encuentra aquí te va a regañar.

KUROU: Y tú, ¿no se supone que debías estar con Nagisa?

TOMOYA: Bueno, pues… la verdad nosotros estábamos preocu…

KUROU: Gracias, pero ya estoy bien ahora. Solamente quiero estar solo, eso es todo.

TOMOYA: Últimamente no almuerzas con nosotros y te distancias mucho de los demás.

KUROU: Lo sé. Sin embargo, creo que las cosas son mejor de ese modo.

 _En ese momento, Sunohara entra con la bolsa de panes que acaba de comprar en la_ _cafetería…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Disculpa por la… pero… ¡Uf! Fue una batalla realmente intensa, nadie me dejaba pasar y cuando lo conseguí todos los panes se vendieron pero mira, conseguí panecillos rellenos de frejol. ¿Qué opinas?

KUROU: Yo odio los panecillos rellenos, lo sabes perfectamente.

SUNOHARA; ¡Vamos, por una sola vez no hace daño!

KUROU: Sobre mi dinero, devuélveme mis 1000 yenes.

SUNOHARA: ¡Noooooo! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo acéptalos por esta vez!

KUROU: ¡Eres un inútil! La próxima los pagaras de tu bolsillo para que dejes de malgastar el dinero.

SUNOHARA: Perdón, la próxima vez lo pensare mejor.

 _Después_ _de eso, Kurou coge la bolsa de panecillos rellenos y se los da a Tomoya_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Tu novia adora los panecillos rellenos, ¿verdad? Llévaselos de mi parte.

 _Después_ _de eso, Kurou se aleja de_ _allí_ _bajando por las escaleras con una mirada seria como de costumbre_ _…_

TOMOYA: Kurou…

 _Algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde, las clases de hoy terminan llega la hora de salida y Kurou se_ _reúne_ _con sus amigos en los casilleros._

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?

KUROU: No por el momento.

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! Entonces vayamos a los recreativos otra vez.

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que será bueno matar el rato por allí.

TOMOYA: Iré con ustedes.

KUROU & SUNOHARA: ¡NOOOO! ¡TÚ VETE CON NAGISAAAA!

TOMOYA: ¡No griten tan fuerte!

KUROU: ¡Cielos! No olvides que tienes una responsabilidad con ella.

TOMOYA: Es que pienso que sería sofocante para ella estar pegado a ella todo el tiempo.

KUROU: ¡No digas tonterías! En eso consiste en ser su novio, es tu deber hacerla sentir segura y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Recuerda lo que pasó antes de comenzar la obra de teatro. Si no hubieras estado allí, Nagisa habría estado terriblemente deprimida al culparse ella misma por las dificultades que tuvieron que pasar sus padres tras renunciar a sus sueños por ella.

TOMOYA: Lo sé, pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.

SUNOHARA: Mira, Nagisa-chan te está esperando. ¡Vete de una vez!

TOMOYA: Vale, vale.

SUNOHARA: Ah, no entiendo como un chico como él puede ser tan afortunado.

KUROU: No lo sé, pero gracias a ello estoy seguro que algún día se convertirá en un príncipe que es capaz de proteger a la persona que ama.

SUNOHARA: Eso suena muy poético. ¡Jejeje! Bueno, nos vamos yendo.

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¡Te estaba buscando!

 _Ella es Tomoyo Sakagami, mi prima por parte de padre. Ella es dos_ _año_ _s menor que yo y estudia un grado menor que yo en el instituto. Actualmente se ha convertido en la nueva presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil gracias a la ayuda que mis amigos y yo le hemos proporcionado durante las elecciones de este_ _año_ _. A diferencia de_ _mí_ _, ella es una chica muy responsable y es muy seria cuando se trata de situaciones de suma importancia. Sin embargo, ella me tiene mucha_ _consideración_ _quizá_ _al verme como un hermano mayor y es algunas veces estricta y sobreprotectora conmigo._

SUNOHARA: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

KUROU: ¡Tomoyo! Vaya sorpresa. Pensé que estarías ocupada en tus labores del consejo.

TOMOYO: Kurou, necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto de mucha importancia. Por lo que quiero que vayas directo a tu casa y me esperes.

KUROU: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no puede ser hablado aquí en la escuela?

TOMOYO: Tú solo regresa a casa ahora. Te daré todos los detalles más tarde.

KUROU: La verdad es que no entiendo de qué va todo esto.

TOMOYO: Tú mismo dijiste que no tienes nada pendiente así que ve directo a casa para charlar.

KUROU: De acuerdo. Espero que no sea algo malo ya que muchas cosas me han sucedido estos días.

SUNOHARA: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Tú no tienes derecho a decirle lo que él tiene que hacer así seas la presidenta del consejo.

TOMOYO: ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Este es un asunto entre Kurou y yo. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

SUNOHARA: Di lo que quieras pero él viene conmigo.

TOMOYO: Es por culpa de personas como tú que influencian mal a mi primo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Kurou y yo somos como dos gotas de agua! Nuestra amistad no será vencida tan fácilmente.

KUROU: Oigan chicos…

TOMOYO: Bueno, si así lo quieres. Te apartare del medio.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡HYAAAAAAA!

 _Sunohara se lanza contra Tomoyo pero esta reacciona_ _rápidamente_ _y lanza su poderosa_ _técnica_ _de_ _múltiples_ _patadas y finalmente lo manda a volar lejos del edificio_ _…_

KUROU: Esta vez si que batió un buen record de altura.

TOMOYO: Y en cuanto a ti. Más vale que llegues directo a casa.

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Por qué está tan fría conmigo el día de hoy? ¿Le habré dicho algo?

 _Kurou haciendo caso de sus palabras, se dirige caminando directamente hacia su casa sin saber lo que_ _ocurriría_ _más_ _adelante._

 _ **Residencia de Kurou Sakagami, media hora**_ _ **más**_ _ **tarde**_ _ **…**_

KUROU: Mmmm… Qué extraño. Hay varios zapatos aquí en la entrada ¡Eso significa…!

 _Kurou, deja sus zapatos en la entrada y camina hacia la sala cuando se cruza con una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _hermosa de cabello_ _castaño_ _corto y los mismos ojos azules muy similares a la de su madre fallecida_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? Eres… ¿O… Otome?

NIÑA: ¡No! ¡Yume!

KUROU: ¿Yume?

 _En ese preciso momento, entra Tomoyo quien_ _había_ _terminado de hacer sus cosas en la escuela y llego corriendo hasta la casa de Kurou_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Vaya, lo logre a tiempo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

KUROU: Tomoyo, ¿Quieres explicarme qué significa esto? ¿Y quién es esta pequeña?

TOMOYO: Pasa adentro y lo sabrás. Yume, ¿por qué no vas a ver la tele? Ahora tengo que hablar con los demás.

YUME: Vale.

 _Kurou y Tomoyo entran al comedor mientras Yume se dirige al otro cuarto para ver la_ _televisión_ _. Al entrar, Kurou queda sorprendido al ver que los padres de Tomoyo y Takafumi, el hermano menor de Tomoyo_ _están_ _reunidos en la mesa._

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¿Pueden explicarme qué hacen todos reunidos aquí en mi casa?

TOMOYO: ¡Siéntate!

KUROU: Está bien. Sabía que algo anda mal.

 _Kurou se sienta en la mesa perturbado por el_ _extraño_ _ambiente y las miradas serias de todos los miembros de la familia_ _aquí_ _reunidos._

KUROU: Díganme, ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿Y esa niña que acabo de ver? ¿Quién es?

SHIMIZU: Escucha con atención Kurou. Recuerdas a tu tía Ayano, la hermana menor de tu madre, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¿Mi tía Ayano? ¡Por supuesto! Como no olvidarla. ¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

SHIMIZU: ¡Es terrible! Tu tía Ayano… ha desaparecido.

KUROU: Ah, es eso. ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡Desaparecida!?

TOMOYO: Kurou, guarda la calma.

KUROU: ¡Esto no es en serio! ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido tal cosa? ¡Es imposible! ¿Cuándo fue eso?

TAKAFUMI: No exageres, no ha sido secuestrada ni nada por el estilo; simplemente desapareció de repente.

KUROU: ¡Uf! Al menos está viva. Pero… ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido? No puedo creer que mi tía desaparezca así nada más. ¿Y comunicaron de esto a la policía?

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Bueno, supongo que no estás enterado de lo sucedido.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

TAKAFUMI: Tiempo después de que regresaras a esta casa, su marido falleció hace poco. Tras su pérdida… ella pensó que no sería capaz de cuidar a su hija por ella misma. Es por esa razón que se fue sin dejar rastro.

KUROU: Entiendo, pero Takafumi, ¿De verdad eres un estudiante de secundaria?

TAKAFUMI: Sí, ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Me sorprende que expliques las cosas tan seriamente de esa forma ante una situación como esta. Entonces eso significa que… esa niña es…

TAKAFUMI: Precisamente. Es tu prima también.

KUROU: ¡Oh!

PADRE DE TOMOYO: En cualquier caso, hasta que encontremos a tu tía Ayano hemos decidido entre todos que nos haremos cargo de su hija. Es una decisión unánime.

KUROU: (Ya veo, entonces ella es la hija de Ayano…)

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, debido a que todos no tenemos de la disponibilidad de tiempo y dedicación necesaria, hemos decidido que la única persona disponible, cuidará de ella y esa persona eres tú Kurou. De ahora en adelante ella estará bajo tu cuidado.

KUROU: Ya veo… ¿QUEEEEE? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quién ha decidido eso? ¿Por qué tengo yo que cuidar de una mocosa?

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo que por quéeeeee? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la vida miserable que llevas?

KUROU: ¡Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia!

TOMOYO: ¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿Te parece normal que un chico inteligente con altas notas lleve una vida solitaria, evitando a los demás, llegando tarde, refugiándose en la biblioteca y rechazando siempre a cualquier chica que se le acerque?

KUROU: ¡Eso no te incumbe! Es mi forma de vivir, además pienso que es mejor no tener novia por el momento ya que todavía no creo ser capaz de poder…

TOMOYO: ¡Déjate de excusas! ¿Acaso piensas desperdiciar tu vida de esa forma? Por esa razón, ¡Cuida de ella y empieza a vivir una vida normal!

KUROU: Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres con "vida normal".

TOMOYO: Kurou, no puedes estar toda la vida solo. ¡Estás en tu último año de preparatoria! Entiendo que todavía sientas pena por la pérdida de tus padres pero debes superarlo y empezar a vivir la vida de un estudiante normal, disfrutar de la escuela, los amigos, deportes, conocer chicas…

KUROU: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esa niña?

TOMOYO: Pues de esa manera al cuidarla aprenderás cosas maravillosas de la vida y podré estar más tranquila cuando me vaya al extranjero.

KUROU: ¡Huh! No me dejas otra opción.

 _En ese momento, la_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _llamada Yume entra por la puerta hacia el comedor donde estamos reunidos todos_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa Yume-chan?

YUME: El baño.

TOMOYO: ¿Quieres ir al baño? Claro. Pero primero, Yume-chan escucha con atención. Hasta que vuelva mami, tu primo mayor cuidara de ti. Ese que tiene una mirada de tonto.

KUROU: Oye, oye.

YUME: ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: (Cielos, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Esto debe ser una broma, ¿verdad?)

TOMOYO: ¡Ah sí! Y una cosa más, Kurou. Supongo que ya sabes esto pero… ¡Si la tocas te rompo el cuello! No olvides que solo tiene cinco años.

KUROU: ¡Oye, oye! Ni que fuera a hacer una estupidez como esa. Además no estoy interesado en chicas, ¿lo oíste bien?

TOMOYO: Eso dices tú, pero te aseguro que llegará el día en que una chica sea capaz de abrir tu corazón de piedra y caigas rendido ante ella.

KUROU: (Créeme, si supieras por lo que he pasado estos días ni te imaginarías.) ¡Humph! Eso es lo que tú deseas pero te aseguro que no ocurrirá tan fácilmente.

TOMOYO: Tal vez, pero veamos qué tanto puedes soportar.

 _Kurou y Tomoyo empiezan a discutir acerca de sus defectos de_ _él_ _mientras que Takafumi se acerca hacia Yume._

TAKAFUMI: Te acompañaré al baño mientras terminan de discutir esos dos.

YUME: Sí.

 _Luego, los padres de Tomoyo y Takafumi se retiran de la_ _habitación…_

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Nosotros nos vamos yendo. Contamos contigo.

SHIMIZU: Bueno, Kurou dejamos esto en tus manos. A partir de mañana, Yume vivirá contigo en esta casa.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

TOMOYO: Y yo me aseguraré de que todo salga bien por lo que me quedare un tiempo aquí para vigilarlos de cerca. Iré por Yume y Takafumi y vendremos mañana temprano. Nos vemos.

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Por qué demonios deciden las cosas sin mi consentimiento? ¿Acaso no tengo voto aquí? ¡Grrrrrrrrr! ¡Ahora ya saben por qué no quiero visitarlos, maldita sea!

 _Después_ _de eso, Takafumi sale con Yume fuera de la casa donde Tomoyo los espera para regresar a la casa de sus padres donde Yume se queda solo hasta_ _mañana_ _según_ _la_ _decisión_ _de todos a_ _excepción_ _de Kurou_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Ya terminaste?

YUME: Sí.

TOMOYO: Bueno, Yume-chan despídete de tu nuevo hermanito con el cual vivirás a partir de mañana.

YUME: Hasta mañana, primo Kurou.

KUROU: Descuiden, me asegurare de escapar por la ventana el día de mañana.

TOMOYO: Pues como no te encuentre mañana temprano iré a perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo para estrangularte.

KUROU: No entiendo como puedes seguir sonriendo con esta clase de amenazas.

TOMOYO: Es porque estoy de buen humor, considérate afortunado.

KUROU: Si a eso lo llamas suerte…

TAKAFUMI: No te desanimes. Ya verás que Yume y tú se llevarán bien.

KUROU: No creo que ese sea el problema.

TOMOYO: En ese caso no tienes nada de que preocuparte. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

 _Así_ _es como se inicia el encuentro entre Kurou y Yume. Dos personas con el mismo dolor que enfrentaran juntos muchos_ _obstáculos_ _que les_ _permitirá_ _avanzar hacia un nuevo_ _mañana…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Cuando_ _creía_ _que_ _podía_ _volver a aquellos_ _días_ _de soledad, de pronto un giro inesperado hace que dicha paz y soledad desaparezcan con una nueva_ _lección_ _importante de vida_ _…_

KUROU: ¿¡Y por qué cojones tengo que hacerlo yo!?

TOMOYO: ¡Jejeje! Porque si no lo haces me asegurare de que tu vida sea lo más corta posible.

KUROU: No entiendo cómo puedes amenazarme y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

TOMOYO: Bueno, es porque hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo día para ambos, ¿verdad Yume? ¡Vamos, ven! No seas tímida y saluda a tu hermanito Kurou.

YUME: Bue… buenos días, hermano Kurou.

KUROU: Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con esto el día de hoy. Mira, te he comprado unas bolas de arroz. Espero que te gusten, yo tampoco llevo almuerzo porque no tengo familia salvo la de Tomoyo que me visita en pocas oportunidades.

YUME: Descuida, ¡a Yume le encantan las bolas de arroz!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué? ¡Fuaah! ¿Estás enfadada porque llegué tarde a recogerte hoy? Mira, lo siento. Mañana vendré sin falta a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?

YUME: Yo… quiero comer… ¡Las bolas de arroz de mi mamá! ¡Snif! Pero… yo… nunca puedo acabármelas y dejo las sobras… por eso mi mamá… ¡ahora me odia! Yume… quiere aprender a ser una buena niña. Por eso, ¡llévame con mi mamá! Yo… quiero… ¡Quiero mucho a mi mamá!

 _ **Próxima Memoria: Memoria 02: El fin de la soledad. ¡No se lo pierdan!**_


	3. Memoria 02: Conviviendo juntos

**PROLOGO**

 _YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos._

 _KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir._

 _RYOU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue._

 _KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos._

 _YUME, KUROU & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy._

 **Memoria 02: El fin de la soledad**

 _Yume Katagiri, una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _de cinco_ _año_ _s fue abandonada por su madre debido a circunstancias desafortunadas. Sin embargo, ella fue dejada bajo el cuidado de Shimizu Sakagami quien es de la familia del esposo de su hermana. Debido a las circunstancias de este infortunio, los miembros de la familia Sakagami deciden por_ _recomendación_ _de la hija mayor, Tomoyo, que Yume sea puesta bajo el cuidado del familiar_ _más_ _cercano a ella, Kurou Sakagami, un chico inteligente y bueno en los deportes pero de_ _carácter_ _rebelde y solitario lo cual no permite expresarse verdaderamente con otras personas y es conocido por siempre rechazar a cualquier chica que venga a confesarle sus sentimientos._

 _Esa es la_ _razón_ _por la que Tomoyo convence a sus padres en tomar dicha_ _decisión_ _la cual es aceptada a_ _excepción_ _de la persona dispuesta a encargarse de ella._ _Así_ _una nueva vida para la_ _pequeña_ _Yume empieza_ _…_

 _ **Casa de Kurou Sakagami, a la**_ _ **mañana**_ _ **siguiente**_ _ **…**_

 _Justo cuando Kurou planea escaparse temprano por la_ _mañana_ _para evitar la_ _responsabilidad_ _de cuidar de su_ _pequeña_ _prima, es sorprendido justo al salir de la puerta principal por dos personas que lo estaban esperando_ _…_

TOMOYO: Vaya Kurou, tú sí que eres puntual cuando te propones a hacer algo. Me encanta tu optimismo.

KUROU: Muy graciosa. Debí haberme escapado por el muro de atrás si lo hubiera sabido.

TOMOYO: Toma, aquí tienes.

KUROU: ¿Qué es esto?

TOMOYO: Un mapa del jardín de niños.

KUROU: ¿Y para qué?

TOMOYO: ¿No te parece obvio? Es para que lleves a Yume-chan al jardín por supuesto.

KUROU: ¿¡Y por qué cojones tengo que hacerlo yo!?

TOMOYO: ¡Jejeje! Porque si no lo haces me asegurare de que tu vida sea lo más corta posible.

KUROU: No entiendo como puedes amenazarme y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

TOMOYO: Bueno, es porque hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo día para ambos, ¿verdad Yume? ¡Vamos, ven! No seas tímida y saluda a tu primo Kurou.

YUME: Bue… buenos días, primo Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Hola!

TOMOYO: Espero que no te pierdas con este mapa.

KUROU: Claro que no. Conozco este vecindario como la palma de mi propia mano.

YUME: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: (¡Ah! Es difícil que pueda rehusarme ante una carita así.)

TOMOYO: Bueno, iré a dejar nuestras cosas en tu casa y hacer algunos arreglos antes de ir. ¡Que se diviertan ustedes dos!

YUME: ¡Adiós hermana!

KUROU: Solo espero que no hagas desorden.

 _Después_ _de ello, Kurou examina el mapa que le dio su prima Tomoyo_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… este lugar… mmm… ya veo. Creo recordar este jardín, no es muy lejos de aquí pero se desvía del trayecto hacia mi instituto. ¿Cómo se supone que llegare rápidamente allí? Recuerdo que hay un atajo por la zona del parque que hay cerca. ¡Ah! Este mapa no dice gran cosa, pero por fortuna conozco la ruta.

YUME: Yume está muy emocionada… con la nueva escuela…

KUROU: (Mmmm… según Takafumi dijo que ella no sentía poder cuidarla por sí misma, ¿eh? Ya he vivido esa misma historia antes…)

 _Kurou recuerda que poco antes de la muerte de su madre, su padre lo abandono a_ _él_ _dejándolo_ _a su suerte_ _…_

KUROU: Dime… ¿No te sientes sola?

YUME: Estoy bien.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Eres una buena niña.

YUME: ¿Una buena niña?

KUROU: Así es. Me alegra que tengas ese espíritu.

 _Takafumi, quien_ _está_ _de camino a su escuela, decide echar un vistazo por la casa de Kurou y encuentra a los dos justo en la entrada principal_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿Aún están los dos aquí? Si no se dan prisa, Yume llegará tarde en su primer día.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora tienes?

TAKAFUMI: Las ocho y cinco de la mañana.

KUROU: ¿Queeeee? ¡Maldición! ¡No le importo a nadie en esta familia! Ahora el que llega tarde soy yo.

YUME: ¡Ayyyy! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Rápido!

KUROU: ¡No hay más remedio! ¡Vamos a toda potencia Yume!

YUME: ¡Kyaaaaaa!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Que les vaya bien!

 _Kurou se lleva_ _rápidamente_ _a Yume de la mano para ir corriendo hacia el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _._

YUME: ¡Ku…! ¡Ku…!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

YUME: Ku… Ku… ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Dime…

YUME: No tengo nada de almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿QUEEEE? ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se les pudo olvidar a ellos ese detalle tan importante?

 _Kurou va corriendo hacia una tienda cercana para comprar el almuerzo para Yume._

KUROU: Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con esto el día de hoy. Mira, te he comprado unas bolas de arroz. Espero que te gusten, yo tampoco llevo almuerzo porque no tengo familia salvo la de Tomoyo que me visita en pocas oportunidades.

YUME: Descuida, ¡a Yume le encantan las bolas de arroz!

KUROU: Me alegra saberlo, no sabía que cosas te gustan comer ya que acabamos de conocernos. ¡Espera! ¡No puede ser! ¡Hemos perdido quince minutos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

YUME: ¡Ayyy! ¡Se cayó mi gorro!

KUROU: ¡Argh!

 _Diez minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou y Yume consiguen llegar al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _pero con algo de retraso_ _…_

PROFESORA: Por favor, no olvides de recogerla a las tres de la tarde.

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! De acuerdo. ¡Uf! Nos vemos. Esfuérzate mucho.

YUME: Sí.

 _Kurou sale caminando de la_ _guardería_ _con un profundo suspiro_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Fuaaaah! ¿En qué lío me he metido esta vez?

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde en el_ _salón_ _3-D de la escuela Hikarizaka_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? Esto es extraño… Kurou, ¿se habrá saltado las clases de nuevo? Aunque no es común que haga este tipo de cosas últimamente.

RYOU: Kurou…

 _En ese preciso momento, Kurou entra a la clase con desgano y una mirada seria. Sin embargo, al entrar se desploma al piso dejando en shock a sus_ _compañeros_ _y a su profesor_ _…_

CHICA #1: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Sakagami-kun!

CHICA #2: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Responde!

CHICO #1: Profesor, Sakagami se ha desplomado al piso.

RYOU: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Recuérdenme… nunca… tener… hijos… ¡Argh!

TOMOYA: Profesor, Sakagami acaba de decir algo de nunca tener hijos y ha perdido la conciencia.

PROFESOR: Tu profesor no quiere saber nada de estas cosas… ¡Snif!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

 _Horas_ _después_ _, en la hora de almuerzo del_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde Yume estudia_ _…_

TODOS: ¡A comer!

 _Todos los_ _niños_ _en el_ _salón_ _comienzan a abrir las loncheras de su almuerzo. Sin embargo, uno de los_ _niños_ _no tiene un almuerzo normal como los_ _demás_ _y se trata de Yume quien solo lleva consigo dos bolas de arroz para almuerzo cosa que llama mucho la_ _atención_ _de sus_ _compañeros_ _y en especial de su maestra_ _…_

TODOS: ¡Ooooooh!

PROFESORA: (¡Ay cielos! ¿Acaso no les dije a los padres que los niños deben traer su propio almuerzo?)

NIÑO: Mi mamá me hizo el almuerzo, mira.

PROFESORA: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEKK!

NIÑO: ¿Tu mamá no te hace el almuerzo?

PROFESORA: (¡Nooooo Naoe! ¡Por favor, no le digas nada más!)

YUME: A mi me gustan las bolas de arroz. A mí me parece bien.

PROFESORA: (A veces los niños dan miedo. ¡Cielos!)

 _A la hora de salida, en el_ _instituto_ _de Hikarizaka, algunos alumnos salen del instituto de regreso a sus casas mientras que otros se quedan a realizar actividades en sus respectivos clubes_ _…_

PROFESOR: Ah, Sakagami. Necesito hablar contigo.

KUROU: Sí, dígame.

PROFESOR: Sobre la nota de tu último examen ha mejorado bastante. He estado hablando de ello con el director y sería bueno si te quedas hoy en clase para discutir sobre…

KUROU: Ah, sobre eso… ¡Lo siento! No puedo quedarme el día de hoy.

PROFESOR: ¿Actividades de club?

KUROU: No.

PROFESOR: ¿Reunión con el Consejo Estudiantil?

KUROU: Tampoco.

PROFESOR: ¿Entonces?

KUROU: Tengo que recoger a alguien del jardín de niños.

PROFESOR: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Entonces no era broma eso de que tienes un hijo?

KUROU: ¡Profesor! ¿Acaso cree que soy capaz de hacer una cosa así?

PROFESOR: Mmmm… bueno, si pensamos en tu popularidad con las chicas… es muy probable.

KUROU: Ese fue un comentario muy cruel.

PROFESOR: Bueno, sabes que ese tipo de bromas son de mal gusto.

KUROU: No es ninguna especie de excusa ni broma. Tengo que recoger a alguien del parvulario.

PROFESOR: ¿Y se puede saber a quién?

KUROU: Un familiar mío. Tengo que retirarme.

 _Con una mirada_ _fría_ _y seria Kurou se retira del corredor y camina velozmente hacia la salida del edificio_ _…_

PROFESOR: Oye Sakagami, espera. ¡Todavía no he terminado de…! ¡Fuaaaaah! Cada vez entiendo menos a este chico.

 _Mientras tanto, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde Yume estudia, ella se encuentra de pie en la entrada del edificio contemplando el exterior mientras espera pacientemente a Kurou_ _…_

PROFESORA: Yume-chan, muy pronto vendrá a recogerte. Sé una buena niña y espera por él, ¿de acuerdo?

YUME: Yume espera como es debido.

 _Después_ _de ello, Yume entra al_ _salón_ _a jugar un rato con los bloques que hay haciendo una_ _pequeña_ _torre mientras que Miyano, la profesora de Yume, conversa con una colega suya_ _…_

PROFESORA #2: ¿Y bien?

PROF. MIYANO: Está jugando adentro, no te preocupes.

PROFESORA #2: Dime… ¿Es verdad que perdió a su madre?

PROF. MIYANO: Así es. Además que su padre falleció hace poco…

PROFESORA #2: ¿En serio? Siento lástima por ella… pobre niña…

 _Sin que ellas se den cuenta, Yume estaba cerca de ellas y_ _escuchó_ _claramente toda la_ _conversación_ _. En ese momento, recuerda la_ _últimas_ _palabras que_ _pronunció_ _su madre antes de marcharse_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Hace dos días atrás, en la casa de Yume y su madre, mientras ella todavía dormía…

AYANO: Yume, escucha con atención. Sé una buena niña hasta que mamá vuelva.

YUME: ¿Mamá?

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Yume recuerda que al despertar, su madre ya_ _había_ _desaparecido quedando completamente sola antes que Shimizu, la_ _tía_ _de Kurou viniera a recogerla_ _…_

YUME: Mamá… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou viene corriendo hacia el_ _Jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _con algo de retraso_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Esa platica con el profe me hizo perder más tiempo, solo espero que no pase nada malo. ¡Profesora! Disculpe, ¿es usted la tutora de Yume Katagiri?

PROFESORA #2: No, ella se encuentra dentro pero…

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Buscaron en todas partes?

PROFESORAS: ¡Sí!

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Yume-chan! ¡Yume-chan! ¿Dónde estás?

KUROU: ¡Profesora! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa?

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Yume-chan ha desaparecido!

KUROU: ¿¡Qué!?

 _Kurou sale corriendo del_ _jardín_ _para ir en busca de Yume_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Si no la encuentro pronto, Tomoyo me va a asesinar. ¡Yumeeee! ¡Yumeeee!

 _Kurou empieza a buscar en cada_ _rincón_ _de la avenida en busca de Yume pero sin rastro. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Kurou comienza a intuir sobre los_ _únicos_ _lugares que ellos dos han estado esta_ _mañana_ _y por fortuna consigue encontrarla jugando en el arenero del parque haciendo una_ _pequeña_ _montaña_ _de arena_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Por fin! Oye… ¿Qué haces aquí?

YUME: ¡Wah! Lo… lo siento.

KUROU: Bueno, de todos modos pude encontrarte. Volvamos.

YUME: ¿A dónde?

KUROU: A mi casa, por supuesto.

 _Kurou voltea para caminar de regreso pero Yume no viene con_ _él_ _y se queda en el arenero_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué? ¡Fuaah! ¿Estás enfadada porque llegué tarde a recogerte hoy? Mira, lo siento. Mañana vendré sin falta a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?

YUME: Yo… quiero comer… ¡Las bolas de arroz de mi mamá! ¡Snif! Pero… yo… nunca puedo acabármelas y dejo las sobras… por eso mi mamá… ¡ahora me odia! Yume… quiere aprender a ser una buena niña. Por eso, ¡llévame con mi mamá! Yo… quiero… ¡Quiero mucho a mi mamá!

 _Fue cuando en ese preciso momento lo_ _recordé_ _. La_ _razón_ _por la que le hice esa pregunta esta_ _mañana_ _. Por supuesto, obviamente nadie puede decir que no se siente solo y sentirse bien tras ser abandonado por la persona que_ _más_ _quieres en esa etapa de la vida._

 _Me_ _recordé_ _a_ _mí_ _mismo, hace muchos_ _año_ _s_ _atrás_ _cuando mi_ _mamá_ _murió_ _._ _E_ _l dolor fue tan insoportable que incluso hasta el_ _día_ _de hoy sigue_ _atormentándome_ _._

 _Cuando veo a Yume, puedo ver claramente el reflejo de mi propio pasado, aquellos_ _días_ _duros en el cual solo_ _había_ _sufrimiento y_ _desesperación_ _en mi_ _corazón_ _._

 _Sin embargo, yo_ _…_

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Nadie te odia.

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _En_ _ese momento_ _abracé_ _a Yume y pronuncie estas palabras que quedaran marcadas por el resto de nuestras vidas_ _…_

KUROU: Yo… te protegeré. Haré las bolas de arroz que tanto te gustan.

 _Tras eso, Yume dejo de llorar y en su lugar me_ _abrazó_ _fuertemente expulsando todo el dolor que_ _tenía_ _reprimida en su interior. Fue desde_ _día_ _que tome esa firme_ _decisión_ _, no_ _dejaré_ _que ella sufra el mismo dolor que he tenido que pasar durante tantos_ _año_ _s_ _…_

 _Mientras tanto, sin darnos cuenta una chica a lo lejos estaba caminando sola y preocupada mientras observa a escondidas aquella escena_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Ku-Kurou?

 _Al regresar a casa, Tomoyo se dispone a acomodarse en la_ _habitación_ _para visitantes, mientras que Yume y yo subimos al segundo piso para mostrarle su_ _habitación…_

KUROU: Esta es la habitación que usaba cuando vivía con mis padres, es la más cercana a la mía por lo que puedes llamarme si sucede algo.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: La cama puede ser un poco grande para ti pero seguro que te acostumbraras.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: Bueno, que descanses.

 _Después_ _de un rato, me puse a leer un_ _álbum_ _de fotos donde_ _está_ _n algunas fotos de mi infancia junto a mi madre cuando en ese momento, alguien abre la puerta de mi cuarto para entrar y una_ _pequeña_ _figura aparece lentamente asomando_ _tímidamente_ _su cabeza._

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

 _Yume camina lentamente hacia mi cama y me trajo una pinza de ropa_ _…_

YUME: Encontré una pinza el suelo.

KUROU: Ah, gracias.

 _Sin embargo, Yume estaba parada_ _allí_ _tímidamente_ _cogiendo su almohada entre sus brazos_ _…_

KUROU: Esto… Buenas noches. (¿Eh? ¿Esto no es una broma, verdad? No me digas que ella quiere…) Yume, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

YUME: ¡Siiii!

 _Yume se acomoda en mi cama pese a no poder decirle_ _"_ _no_ _"…_

KUROU: (¿Qué le voy a hacer? A este paso voy a perder mi dignidad como hombre si dejo que todas las mujeres en esta casa me controlen de esta forma)

YUME: Oh, ¿qué este libro? ¡Ah! ¡Un álbum de fotos!

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No puedes verlo!

YUME: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Intimidad personal. No es algo que los niños deban ver.

YUME: ¡Jooooo! Yume, quiere ser mayor.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Todavía te falta mucho para crecer.

 _Aquella noche, Yume y yo nos quedamos profundamente dormidos sin pensar_ _más_ _en el dolor que nos atormenta._ _Quizá_ _fue que a_ _través_ _de este dolor, el destino nos_ _permitió_ _conocernos y superar juntos los_ _obstáculos_ _que enfrentaremos en adelante_ _…_

TOMOYO: Bueno, supongo que funcionará.

TAKAFUMI: Sería un problema si Yume no se lleva bien con Kurou porque yo no soy bueno para cuidar niños.

TOMOYO: ¡No te preocupes! Como te dije, Kurou es la persona adecuada para cuidar de ella porque ambos… son personas que comparten el mismo dolor… ser abandonados por las personas que los trajeron al mundo…

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Dos personas que comparten el mismo dolor empiezan una nueva vida, juntos, y a la vez nuevos problemas e inquietudes aparecen_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Voy a hacer bolas de arroz! Eh, espera… vamos a ver…

YUME: ¡Buenos días papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Te he dicho que no me llames…!

RYOU: Eso… no es un almuerzo, según creo.

KUROU: (¡Oh no! Le he dado a una niña de kínder una simple bola de arroz como almuerzo.)

PROF. MIYANO: De todos modos, solamente es una riña entre niños.

TOMOYO: ¡Serás despreciable! ¡Eres una maldita escoria!

YUME: ¡Te quiero mucho!

 **Proxima Memoria: Memoria 03: Una** **bola** **de arroz para ti.** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	4. Memoria 03: Una bola de arroz para ti

**PROLOGO**

TOMOYO: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, KUROU & TOMOYO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 03: Una bola de arroz para ti**

 _Yume Katagiri, una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _de cinco_ _año_ _s fue abandonada por su madre debido a circunstancias desafortunadas. Sin embargo, ella fue dejada bajo el cuidado de Shimizu Sakagami quien es de la familia del esposo de su hermana. Debido a las circunstancias de este infortunio, los miembros de la familia Sakagami deciden por_ _recomendación_ _de la hija mayor, Tomoyo, que Yume sea puesta bajo el cuidado del familiar_ _más_ _cercano a ella, Kurou Sakagami, un chico inteligente y bueno en los deportes pero de_ _carácter_ _rebelde y solitario lo cual no permite expresarse verdaderamente con otras personas y es conocido por siempre rechazar a cualquier chica que venga a confesarle sus sentimientos._

 _Esa es la_ _razón_ _por la que Tomoyo convence a sus padres en tomar dicha_ _decisión_ _la cual es aceptada a_ _excepción_ _de la persona dispuesta a encargarse de ella._ _Así_ _una nueva vida para la_ _pequeña_ _Yume empieza_ _…_

 _Esa_ _mañana_ _, en la_ _habitación_ _de Kurou, este_ _dormía_ _profundamente en su cama sin notar a la_ _pequeñ_ _a visitante que duerme junto a_ _él…_

KUROU: Zzzzzz… ¡Ajum! ¡Oh! Vaya pesadilla, soñaba que mi tía Ayano desapareció y tenía que cuidar de una pequeña… ¿huh?

 _Kurou observa medio dormido a la_ _pequeña_ _Yume que_ _continúa_ _durmiendo tiernamente a su lado_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (¿Qui-Quien es ella? ¿Qué hace en mi cama? ¿Acaso…?)

 _Kurou recuerda los acontecimientos de ayer y el_ _sueño_ _que acaba de tener_ _…_

KUROU: (Ya recuerdo. Entonces no era una pesadilla después de todo. Tomoyo fue quien me pidió que cuidara de ella de ahora en adelante. Y luego… esa noche se quedo a dormir conmigo y después… después… ¡Ah! La promesa.)

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, Kurou va sigilosamente hacia la cocina donde Tomoyo_ _está_ _cocinando el desayuno desde temprano_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Waaaaaah!

KUROU: ¡Shhh! Guarda silencio.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

KUROU: Tengo que pedirte un favor muy especial.

TOMOYO: ¡Espera! ¿Qué intentas hacerme a estas horas de la mañana? Somos primos, ¿sabes?

KUROU: No entiendo de qué hablas. Solo quiero pedirte que me enseñes a hacer bolas de arroz.

TOMOYO: ¿Bolas de arroz? ¡Ah! ¡Hubieras dicho antes! Pero, ¿por qué estas interesado en aprender a hacer bolas de arroz?

KUROU: Digamos que tengo una promesa que cumplir.

TOMOYO: Bueno, si ese es el caso sígueme.

 _Tomoyo y Kurou van hacia donde_ _está_ _la olla arrocera y ella empieza a sacar el arroz con sus manos_ _…_

TOMOYO: Mira, simplemente tienes que sacar un poco de arroz y apretarlo así., pero antes asegúrate primero de ponerte agua con sal en las manos. Después…

KUROU: ¡Gracias! Con eso basta. Ya puedes marcharte.

TOMOYO: Estas usando uno de mis delantales favoritos así que no lo ensucies.

KUROU: Vale, vale.

TOMOYO: Puedo ver que sigues siendo muy amable con las chicas, ¿eh?

KUROU: ¡No me molestes! Tú eres la que inicio esto en primer lugar.

 _En ese preciso momento, Yume, ya despierta, entra en la cocina para encontrarse con todos_ _…_

YUME: ¡Fuah! Estoy despierta… ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Yume! Esto es… pues…

TOMOYO: Está preparando tu almuerzo él mismo. Sorprendente, ¿no?

KUROU: Oye, no se lo digas.

YUME: ¡Wah! ¿Para mí?

KUROU: Ve a cambiarte ahora mismo o llegaremos tarde. ¡Date prisa!

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon!

 _Yume va saltando de la forma que lo hacen los conejos hacia el piso de arriba para ir al_ _baño…_

TOMOYO: ¡Jejeje! No tienes por que ser tan frío… papi…. ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: Un día de estos, Tomoyo… ¡Un día de estos…! ¡Grrrrr!

TOMOYO: Bueno, no tienes por qué enojarte tanto. ¡Fuah! Solo espero que la tía Ayano vuelva pronto…

 _En el_ _baño_ _del piso de arriba, Yume se encuentra con Takafumi quien_ _está_ _terminando de lavarse la cara_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿Huh?

 _Yume intenta llegar al lavadero pero es muy alto para ella por lo que no consigue alcanzarlo y al percatarse de ello, Takafumi acomoda un banquillo para que ella pueda subirse_ _…_

YUME: ¡Gracias! ¡Ah! Hermanito Takafumi.

TAKAFUMI: Dime.

YUME: ¿El primo Kurou tiene novia?

TAKAFUMI: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?

YUME: ¡NO-VI-A!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Waaah! ¡Ah! ¡Esto…! ¡Pues…! Creo que no por lo que yo sepa.

YUME: ¡Waah! ¡Que bueno! Entonces cuando crezca voy a casarme con Kurou.

 _Esas palabras lo dejan en shock a Takafumi quien se le cae la toalla al piso_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¡Waaaaaah!

YUME: Es un secreto. ¡Shhhhh! No se lo digas a nadie.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Santo cielo! Con tan solo cinco años y ya decidió su vida.

 _Varios minutos_ _después_ _, todos_ _están_ _preparados para salir_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Listo! Yume, aquí tienes tu almuerzo.

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Muchas gracias!

TOMOYO: Oye, papá Kurou. Si no se apresuran llegaran tarde.

KUROU: ¡Oye! ¡Deja de llamarme así o se lo va a creer!

YUME: ¡Papá! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

KUROU: ¡Que no! ¡Estoy diciendo que no me llames…! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Démonos prisa!

YUME: ¡Hasta luego!

TOMOYO: ¡Cuídense los dos!

 _Kurou y Yume van caminando tomados de las manos mientras van en camino hacia el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños…_

YUME: Arroz, arroz… bola de arroz…

KUROU: Siento interrumpir tu canción, pero tendremos que ir más deprisa para no llegar tarde.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos deprisa!

 _Varios minutos_ _más_ _tarde, el profesor llega al aula donde Kurou y sus amigos estudian y comienza a tomar lista_ _…_

PROFESOR: Sho Kishida.

KISHIDA: ¡Presente!

PROFESOR: Kurou Sakagami. ¿Otra vez tarde? Bueno…

TOMOYA: (Esto es raro. Kurou no acostumbra a venir tarde desde que se convirtió en el mejor alumno de la escuela. ¿Tendrá algún problema? Pero Fujibayashi no parece estar deprimida o algo.)

 _Justo en ese momento, la puerta del_ _salón_ _se abre y Kurou entra al_ _salón_ _de muy buen_ _ánimo_ _a diferencia de esta_ _mañana…_

PROFESOR: Sakagami, ¿otra vez tarde?

KUROU: Lo siento. Aunque hoy me siento muy animado.

PROFESOR: Bueno, siéntate las clases ya empezaron. Me gustaría tener una charla contigo más tarde.

 _Kurou se sienta en su asiento como siempre y Tomoya, uno de sus mejores amigos le empieza a hablar en voz baja preocupado por el buen humor que tiene repentinamente desde esta_ _mañana…_

TOMOYA: ¿Sucedió algo?

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

TOMOYA: Tu cambio de actitud es muy sospechoso.

KUROU: Okazaki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

TOMOYA: Dime.

KUROU: Okazaki… Tener una familia… ¿es una sensación maravillosa?

TOMOYA: Bueno, sabes lo que pienso con respecto a mi familia. Por esa razón me convertí en un delincuente antes de conocer a Nagisa y a todos ustedes.

KUROU: No hablo de eso.

TOMOYA: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Me refiero a formar tu propia familia.

TOMOYA: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan repentinamente?

KUROU: Bueno, creo que es demasiado pronto para que me respondas. Ya me lo contarás de aquí a unos cuantos años.

TOMOYA: No entiendo lo que dices.

 _En la hora de almuerzo, Sunohara llega muy tarde como siempre desde su dormitorio al_ _salón_ _para salir juntos..._

SUNOHARA: ¡Jejeje! ¡Hola chicos!

KUROU: Tarde como siempre, delincuente.

SUNOHARA: Ah, vamos. No lo pongas de ese modo, además hoy me quede dormido hasta el mediodía.

TOMOYA: Tú sí que tienes una maravillosa vida de estudiante.

SUNOHARA: ¡Pues claro! Aunque ahora eres tú el que lo dice, Okazaki. Bueno, ¿entonces vamos a comer juntos?

KUROU: Solo espero poder encontrar algún pan decente.

TOMOYA: Si hacemos equipo entre los dos podemos tomar ventaja de la cola.

SUNOHARA: ¿Entre los dos? ¿Y qué hay de mí?

KUROU: ¿De ti? Seguramente serás arrastrado como el camarón que se lo lleva la corriente.

SUNOHARA: ¿Esa es la confianza que tienen en mí? ¡Ay!

TOMOYA: Bueno, démonos prisa.

SUNOHARA: ¡Alto ahí! ¿Y qué hay de Nagisa-chan?

TOMOYA: Le dije que podía almorzar con Kotomi y las demás esta mañana.

KUROU: ¿Nos estás haciendo quedar de tontos?

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Nagisa-chan?

TOMOYA: Ya les dije que no quiero presionarla todo el tiempo. También tiene derecho a pasar tiempo con sus amigas de vez en cuando.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Los hombres tenemos que estar siempre juntos, ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: La forma en que lo dices te hace pensar que has caído a lo más profundo de la lujuria.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

KUROU: Por otra parte, Okazaki. Es bueno que pienses en eso pero no descuides tu relación con ella o terminaras inclusive peor que yo.

TOMOYA: Supongo que tienes razón.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me cambias el tema?

KUROU: Bueno, como dice Sunohara, creo que no es malo almorzar los tres juntos de vez en cuando. Pero… asegúrate de regresar ustedes dos juntos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

TOMOYA: Claro.

 _Tras comprar sus panes, Tomoya y su pandilla regresan al_ _salón_ _de clases donde encuentran a la delegada del_ _salón_ _almorzando con una caja_ _pequeña_ _de almuerzo_ _…_

KUROU: Fujibayashi, tu almuerzo… ¿Por qué es tan pequeño?

RYOU: ¡Waaah! Saka… ¡No! Quiero decir, Kurou.

TOMOYA: Vaya, el almuerzo de las chicas es tan colorido. No lo había notado.

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero me parecen ridiculeces. Deberían ser más simples como nosotros que compramos solo… ¡Nuaaaaah!

 _Sunohara es lanzado contra el suelo cuando es golpeado por una enciclopedia que vino volando sin que nadie se percatara_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Oye, Sunohara! Comparado con las patadas de mi prima, ¿Cuál duele más?

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaargh! ¿No… crees que… deberías preguntarme otra cosa? ¡Ayyy!

KYOU: ¡No perdonare a aquellos que se burlen de mi hermana!

 _La chica de cabello corto que_ _está_ _sentada adelante es Ryou Fujibayashi, la delegada de mi clase y la otra de_ _carácter_ _extremadamente violento con pelo largo que acaba de golpear a Sunohara es Kyou Fujibayashi. Ambas son hermanas mellizas por lo que el parecido es asombroso salvo que ambas tienen personalidades totalmente opuestas. Esto es algo que solo conocen mis amigos pero estuve saliendo con Ryou hasta fines de la primavera; no obstante, por razones circunstanciales_ _decidí_ _cortar mi_ _relación_ _con ella ya que sucedieron muchas cosas inesperadas que dieron origen a nuestro distanciamiento. Durante algunos_ _días_ _nos mantuvimos alejados los tres Kyou, Ryou y yo sin dirigirnos la palabra. Aunque al parecer ellas se encuentran mejor ahora y comenzamos a hablarnos pero ya no de la misma forma de siempre_ _…_

TOMOYA: Oye, no creo que tengas que explicar eso si eso ya fue narrado en la historia anterior.

KUROU: Cierto, pero, ¿Cómo haces para leer mis pensamientos?

TOMOYA: No sé. Quizá para no perder mi papel en la serie.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye Kyou! ¡Yo no la he ofendido!

TOMOYA: ¡Increíble! Sunohara, has revivido muy rápido.

KUROU: Bueno, ¿qué esperabas después de ser golpeado y maltratado cientos de veces por chicas?

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de decir cosas que pueden malinterpretarse!

KYOU: Sí que la has ofendido diciendo que su almuerzo es una porquería.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tú también deja de malinterpretar mis palabras!

KYOU: ¿Estás diciendo que nunca tengo la razón? ¿Huh?

SUNOHARA: No, claro que no. Es que…

TOMOYA: Volviendo al tema. Lo que dijo Kurou también me intriga acerca del almuerzo de Fujibayashi.

KYOU: Ah, es que ella ese almuerzo lo ha hecho ella misma sin ayuda de nadie. Por eso es tan pequeño.

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

 _Ryou queda terriblemente avergonzada por lo que acaba de decir su hermana_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Lo has hecho tú misma? ¡Asombroso!

RYOU: ¡No! Es solo que…

KYOU: ¡Por supuesto! Ryou se está esforzando mucho para ser una buena esposa.

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡Nooooo!

TOMOYA: Yo también estoy sorprendido que hayas avanzado mucho de esa forma.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¿Una bola de arroz? Una bola de almuerzo…

KYOU: ¿Una bola de arroz? No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

MIKU: Recuerdo que una vez tuve una simple bola de arroz como almuerzo. Estuve deprimida toda la tarde.

KUROU: ¿Deprimida?

RYOU: Eso… no es un almuerzo, según creo.

KUROU: (¡Mierda! Le he dado a una niña de kínder una simple bola de arroz como almuerzo y yo tan confiado estaba.)

KYOU: Oye, ¿qué sucede contigo?

KUROU: Nada, nada. Necesito estar a solas un rato.

 _Kurou se retira con una mirada deprimente fuera del_ _salón_ _de clases_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?

TOMOYA & SUNOHARA: Ni idea.

 _Mientras tanto, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde estudia Yume, ellos_ _también_ _se preparan para almorzar_ _…_

NIÑOS: Profesora, vamos a comer.

PROF. MIYANO: Bien, tomen su tiempo comiendo.

NIÑOS: ¡Sí!

KEN: Hoy si tienes almuerzo, Yume.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Mi almuerzo!

 _Ken es uno de los primeros amigos en el cual llegue a conocer cuando fui transferida_ _aquí_ _cuando mi_ _mamá_ _se fue._ _Después_ _de ello,_ _comencé_ _a abrir el bolso donde_ _está_ _mi_ _almuerzo_ _para descubrir una bola de arroz grande._

KEN: ¡Oh!

YUME: Una bola de arroz.

KEN: ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué es eso? Menuda bola tan rara.

 _Los_ _niños_ _a su lado empiezan a burlarse del almuerzo de Yume_ _…_

KEN: ¿Piensas comerte eso, Yume? Seguro que es una porquería.

 _La profesora Miyano estaba de espaldas arreglando unas cosas cuando_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Qué está pasando? Coman en silencio.

 _Después_ _de ello, la profesora escucha un_ _extraño_ _sonido y cuando voltea observa que Yume le ha dado una fuerte cachetada a Ken_ _…_

KEN: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaah!

 _Era la primera vez que estaba tan molesta cuando escuche esas palabras porque eso era_ _…_ _eso era algo muy importante que mi_ _papá_ _Kurou hizo para_ _mí…_

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en la hora de descanso, el profesor se encuentra con Ryou para pedirle un favor_ _…_

RYOU: Profesor, ¿qué sucede?

PROFESOR: Fujibayashi, si encuentras a Sakagami dile que por favor lleve mis apuntes a mi despacho y hazle recordar que necesito hablar con él después de clases.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

 _Kurou se encuentra meditando en la biblioteca, mientras piensa en lo feliz que estaba Yume cuando le dio esa bola de arroz como almuerzo_ _…_

KUROU: Pero parecía tan contenta… y solamente le di una bola de arroz… pero ella dijo que quería comer las bolas de arroz que le hacía su mamá.

KOTOMI: Entonces eso le debió poner contenta.

KUROU: Sí, pero… ¡Waaaaaaaaaah!

KOTOMI: ¿Estás bien?

KUROU: ¡Ko-Kotomi! ¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí?

KOTOMI: Todo el rato. ¿No lo notaste?

 _La chica con trenzas en los pelos, unos hermosos ojos azules y con una mirada algo_ _retraída_ _es Kotomi Ichinose, una querida amiga de la infancia que_ _había_ _olvidado hace algunos_ _año_ _s y que casualmente este_ _año_ _nos volvimos a reencontrar._ _E_ _lla es una chica muy inteligente y un coeficiente intelectual bastante elevado por lo cual junto a_ _mí_ _somos los mejore alumnos de la escuela y del_ _país_ _. El problema es que ella se distrae mucho y su personalidad_ _retraída_ _no le permite hacer muchos amigos por lo que prefiere muchas veces quedarse todo el_ _día_ _en la biblioteca o ir a_ _algún_ _lugar alejado donde ella toca su arma secreta, el_ _violín_ _que yo le regale hace poco._ _¿_ _Quieren saber por_ _qué_ _digo arma secreta? Bueno, es_ _difícil_ _que lo entiendan pero_ _créanme_ _que ha derribado con ello la mayor parte de los alumnos de esta escuela._

KOTOMI: ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo no he derribado a nadie.

KUROU: Otra que lee mis pensamientos, ¿Acaso no puedo tener privacidad en mi mente?

KOTOMI: Entonces, ¿me dejaras tocar una melodía? Con eso te sentirás…

KUROU: Me niego. Hoy no estoy de humor para caer desmayado por tu música.

KOTOMI: Eres un grosero. Mi música no hace dormir a la gente.

KUROU: Solo en eso último estoy de acuerdo. (Simplemente nos deja en shock hasta quedar inconscientes.) Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

KOTOMI: Quería aprovechar un momento para practicar una nueva melodía.

KUROU: Ya veo.

KOTOMI: Kurou.

KUROU: Dime.

KOTOMI: ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

KUROU: Adelante.

KOTOMI: ¿Estas preocupado por alguien?

KUROU: Algo por el estilo, ¿por qué?

KOTOMI: Hace unos momentos mencionaste algo de "bola de arroz" y que esa persona quería comer las que hacía su mamá.

KUROU: Veo que para eso también tienes una excelente memoria.

KOTOMI: ¿Huh?

KUROU: No te preocupes. No es nada importante.

KOTOMI: Ya veo. Si tienes algo…

KUROU: Ya te dije que no estoy de humor para escuchar tu violín.

KOTOMI: Eres un grosero. Yo te decía otra cosa.

KUROU: Disculpa, no podía resistir ese chiste.

KOTOMI: Decía que si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo.

KUROU: Gracias, tomare eso en cuenta.

 _En ese preciso momento, una chica hermosa de cabello corto con cinta en el pelo aparece entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca, es Ryou Fujibayashi, la delegada de mi clase._

RYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¡Oh!

 _Ambos quedamos sorprendidos al vernos cara a cara dando una_ _sensación_ _como si no nos_ _hubiéramos_ _visto en mucho tiempo, dado que casi todos los_ _días_ _nos vemos en clase._ _Quizá_ _es por el hecho de haber salido juntos durante un tiempo y permanecemos distantes_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Interrumpí algo?

KUROU: No. Para nada. ¿Necesitas algo de mí?

RYOU: El… el… profesor te está buscando.

KUROU: ¿Cuál de ellos?

RYOU: El pro-profesor titular. Me encargó decirte que le lleves sus apuntes a la sala de profesores y que quiere hablar contigo más tarde.

KUROU: ¡Gracias Fujibayashi! Iré ahora mismo. Entonces, me retiro.

RYOU: Yo… también… adiós.

KUROU: ¡Fujibayashi! ¡Espe…!

 _Ryou se desvanece huyendo de_ _mí_ _, con algunas_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou…

KOTOMI: Kurou, ¿sucede algo entre Ryou-chan y tú?

KUROU: Por favor no quiero hablar respecto a eso.

KOTOMI: Kurou…

KUROU: Adiós, Kotomi.

 _Posteriormente me retire de la biblioteca dejando a Kotomi preocupada por lo que acaba de presenciar._

 _ **Tres de la tarde, en el**_ _ **Jardín**_ _ **de**_ _ **Niños**_ _ **donde estudia Yume, los**_ _ **niños**_ _ **empiezan a regresar a sus casas**_ _ **acompañados**_ _ **de sus padres a**_ _ **excepción**_ _ **de Yume quien sigue esperando.**_

 _Kurou, llega al_ _jardín_ _con un estado deprimente pensando en los errores que ha cometido el_ _día_ _de hoy_ _…_

KUROU: Seguramente debe haber malinterpretado mi relación con Kotomi. ¡Fuaaah! Y para colmo no le dije a Yume que solo le había hecho una bola de arroz para su almuerzo. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá ella. Definitivamente hoy no es mi día tampoco.

PROF. MIYANO: Ah, Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Sí?

 _Después_ _de un rato, la profesora de Yume y yo tuvimos una charla sobre lo ocurrido el_ _día_ _de hoy_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

PROF. MIYANO: Hoy durante el almuerzo pues… Yume… bueno… le pegó a uno de sus compañeros de clase.

KUROU: ¿¡COMO!? ¿Y eso por qué?

PROF. MIYANO: Le he pedido disculpas a sus padres, pero todavía están enfadados por eso. Bueno, de todos modos, solamente era una riña entre niños. Por otro lado, me gustaría que hablara de forma delicada con Yume sobre este asunto porque estoy preocupada por ella.

KUROU: Entiendo.

 _Después_ _de ello, s_ _alí_ _del cuarto para encontrar a Yume en la entrada esperando por_ _mí_ _con una mirada triste._ _O_ _bviamente yo ya_ _sabía_ _la causa. Le_ _ofrecí_ _mi mano para llevarla de vuelta a casa pero me ignoro y_ _siguió_ _caminando hacia adelante y yo la_ _seguí_ _. Mientras_ _avanzábamos_ _de esa forma, llegamos a un cruce y llegamos a un_ _semáforo_ _en rojo y luego ella se detiene por un momento mientras observaba su mano, pensando en lo que_ _sucedió_ _al_ _mediodía…_

KUROU: Mmmm… (¿Qué se supone que debería decirle en una situación así? Algo como: "¡Eso estuvo muy mal!", "No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan" o quizá "¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste bien! A veces uno tiene que luchar para defenderse". No, siento que me olvido de algo importante. Recuerdo que cuando los niños se burlaban de mí por mis cicatrices del accidente yo simplemente los ignoraba aunque tía Ayano siempre me decía que yo era especial y eso me animaba.)

 _De pronto, el_ _semáforo_ _cambia de luz y Yume_ _distraída_ _camina pero se tropieza con la grada de la vereda cayendo al piso_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ah!

 _Enseguida la_ _levanté_ _y la puse a salvo en la vereda sacudiendo_ _después_ _su uniforme por si hay polvo_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Te encuentras bien?

YUME: ¡Snif!

KUROU: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Anímate! Estas cosas suelen ocurrir muchas veces en la vida. No te preocupes por eso. Todo esto forma parte de las cosas de la vida, es normal.

 _Sin embargo, en lugar de animarla, ella comienza a llorar_ _…_

KUROU: O-oye… ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Yume empieza a llorar_ _más_ _y_ _más…_

KUROU: No llores. Vamos.

YUME: Pero yo… a Ken… ¡Buaaaaaa!

KUROU: ¿Ken? ¿Le has pegado a un chico? (Esto en mi escuela es completamente normal sobre todo con la tsundere esa del costado… aunque Yume…)

YUME: Ken… dijo que… mi bo-bo…bola… ¡Snif! Mi bola de arroz…

KUROU: ¿Bola de arroz? ¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¿Acaso lo hice mal? ¡Lo siento!

 _Yume agita su cabeza diciendo que no, mientras llora_ _…_

YUME: Yume era feliz… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: No llores, Yume…

 _En ello,_ _acaricié_ _su suave rostro y lentamente le di un beso en la mejilla. Yume queda totalmente sorprendida ante este hecho y deja de llorar_ _…_

KUROU: Mañana prometo esforzarme más. Lo prometo. ¿Qué quieres de almuerzo para mañana?

YUME: ¡Una bola de arroz!

KUROU: Ya veo. Una bola de arroz.

YUME: ¡Y una hamburguesa grande!

KUROU: ¡Ugh! (Sí que es algo ambiciosa después de todo, ¡jejeje!)

YUME: ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Papá!

 _De pronto, Yume se arroja hacia mis brazos_ _abrazándome_ _de felicidad_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¡No quiero que me llames así!

YUME: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Es demasiado vergonzoso.

YUME: ¡Te quiero mucho papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Cielos!

 _Poco a poco, Kurou y Yume van_ _conociéndose_ _cada vez mejor aunque es tan solo el comienzo de sus aventuras juntos en esta ciudad. De ese modo, ambos_ _aprenderán_ _el significado del amor y la familia conforme pasen los_ _días_ _, ambas almas solitarias._

 _Este_ _sería_ _un bonito final de no ser por el hecho que en ese momento Kurou es golpeado por una serie de patadas que lo dejan tirado en el suelo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Eres un miserable!

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

YUME: ¡Wah!

KUROU: ¡Ayyy! ¿Quién fue el que…? ¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué?

TOMOYO: ¡Te dije que no la tocaras, IMBÉCIL!

KUROU: Pero si yo solo estaba intentando calmarla… ni que estuviera intentando….

TOMOYO: ¡ERES DEMASIADO AMABLE CON LAS CHICAS! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

KUROU: ¡Grrrrr! ¡Que nooooo!

TOMOYO: ¡Que sí! Vamos, Yume. Dejemos ahí tirado a esa escoria y ven conmigo a casa.

YUME: Pero hermana Tomo…

TOMOYO: Hermana mayor, Yume-chan.

YUME: Vale, hermana mayor.

TOMOYO: ¡Ay! ¡Qué lindo suena eso! Y en cuanto a ti, te quedaras afuera sin cenar dos días.

KUROU: ¿Pero qué? ¡Mier…! ¿Echarme de mi propia casa? ¡Argh!

YUME: ¡Jejejejeje!

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Cuando una vez_ _creí_ _que_ _podía_ _alcanzar mi felicidad, la vida me lo arrebata cruelmente pero nuevamente me da una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, al lado de una persona especial que me dio algo muy valioso que_ _había_ _perdido, la calidez y el amor de un hogar_ _…_

YUME: ¡He hecho un dibujo!

KUROU: ¡Sin duda eres genial!

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿qué es ese libro?

KUROU: Yume, acércate. Quiero mostrarte algo. Son fotos que tu mamá me envió hace tiempo.

YUME: ¿Y donde están las fotos de tu mamá?

KUROU: La historia que te voy a contar no se lo he dicho a nadie por lo que quiero que escuches atentamente. Es la historia de cómo tu mamá y yo nos conocimos.

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 04: Los recuerdos de Kurou y** **mamá** **.** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	5. Memoria 04: Memorias de Kurou y Ayano

**PROLOGO**

AYANO: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, KUROU & AYANO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 04: Los recuerdos de Kurou y Ayano**

 _Yume Katagiri, una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _de cinco_ _año_ _s fue abandonada por su madre debido a circunstancias desafortunadas. Sin embargo, ella fue dejada bajo el cuidado de Shimizu Sakagami quien es hermana del esposo de su_ _tía_ _fallecida. Debido a las circunstancias de este infortunio, los miembros de la familia Sakagami deciden por_ _recomendación_ _de la hija mayor, Tomoyo, que Yume sea puesta bajo el cuidado del familiar_ _más_ _cercano a ella, Kurou Sakagami, un chico inteligente y bueno en los deportes pero de_ _carácter_ _rebelde y solitario motivo por el cual no le permite expresarse de forma sincera con otras personas y es conocido por siempre rechazar a cualquier chica que venga a confesarle sus sentimientos._

 _Esa es la_ _razón_ _por la que Tomoyo convence a sus padres para que Kurou sea la persona que deba encargarse de ella._ _Así_ _una nueva vida llena de experiencia para ellos empieza_ _…_

 _Aquel feriado, Kurou estaba ordenando algunas cosas de su armario cuando encuentra un libro interesante el cual resulta ser un_ _álbum_ _de fotos que estaba oculto en medio de unas cajas_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! No recordaba que tenía esto guardado.

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

 _Yume viene corriendo hacia la_ _habitación_ _de Kurou llevando una hoja de cartulina blanca consigo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estoy! Dime, ¿qué sucede?

YUME: Esto… ¡Hice un dibujo!

KUROU: A ver…

 _Y_ _ume le muestra la cartulina donde_ _está_ _el dibujo hecho por ella misma_ _…_

YUME: ¿Qué piensas?

 _Kurou empieza a ver el dibujo hecho con colores en el cual se puede observar un retrato_ _más_ _o menos dibujado_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? Este del dibujo… ¿Soy yo?

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¿Me lo das?

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué me dibujaste?

YUME: Porque quiero hacer muchos dibujos de ti.

KUROU: Ya veo. Sin duda lo haces mejor que yo. (Sin mencionar que en dibujo soy el peor.)

YUME: ¡Estoy muy feliz!

KUROU: Ah, es verdad… Yume, ven aquí.

 _Yume y Kurou se sientan juntos en la cama mientras que_ _él_ _le muestra un libro delgado pero de tapa gruesa a ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Mira!

YUME: ¿Un libro?

KUROU: No cualquier libro. Mira esto.

 _Kurou abre el libro que es en realidad un_ _álbum_ _de fotos_ _…_

YUME: ¡Oh!

 _En aquel_ _álbum_ _se pueden apreciar muchas fotos de Yume y su_ _mamá_ _cuando era apenas_ _un_ _bebé…_

KUROU: Son las fotos que tu mamá me envió tiempo después de mudarme a esta casa al empezar el instituto.

YUME: ¿Y esa bebé quién es?

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Adivina.

YUME: ¿Soy yo?

KUROU: Acertaste.

YUME: Pero es muy pequeña.

KUROU: Es verdad, aunque todavía lo eres. Aún te falta mucho por crecer.

YUME: ¡Joooooo!

KUROU: En esas fotos, ella te abraza con mucho cariño. Estoy seguro que querrá verte de nuevo y volverá pronto.

YUME: Me pregunto si volverá a abrazarme como en las fotos.

KUROU: Por supuesto. Yo… estoy seguro…

 _Yume continua viendo el_ _álbum_ _de fotos y al avanzar unas_ _páginas_ _más_ _adelante encuentra unas fotos_ _más_ _antiguas. En ellas se ve abrazando ya no a ella sino a otro_ _niño…_

YUME: ¿Eh? Este niño es…

KUROU: Era yo cuando era más joven.

YUME: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿De verdad?

KUROU: No se me parece en nada, ¿verdad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta.

YUME: ¿Mamá y tú se llevaban bien?

KUROU: En aquellos días tu mamá era lo único que tenía en este mundo. Para mí que lo había perdido absolutamente todo.

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Y tú mamá? ¿Y tu papá?

KUROU: No tengo. Soy huérfano.

YUME: ¿Qué es huérfano?

KUROU: Aquella persona que no tiene ni papá ni mamá.

YUME: ¿Por qué no tienes…?

KUROU: No quiero hablar de eso.

YUME: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Es una historia bastante triste. Mejor vayamos a jugar afuera, hace un buen clima el día de hoy.

YUME: Pero Yume no lo entiende. ¿Tu mamá nunca a volver?

KUROU: Exacto. Ella no volverá.

YUME: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te odia?

KUROU: ¡Te equivocas! No es eso.

YUME: ¿Entonces?

KUROU: ¡Fuaaaaaah! Supongo que no hay remedio… Yume, si te lo digo, ¿me prometes no contar de esto a nadie? Bueno, aunque Tomoyo y tu tía Shimizu ya saben mucho de esta historia.

YUME: ¡Lo prometo!

KUROU: Bueno, aunque suena algo complicado para empezar pero podría decirse que es mi culpa tal vez. Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad.

 _Kurou empieza a narrar la historia de su oscuro pasado._

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

 _En aquellos_ _días_ _vivía_ _al lado de mi familia en esta casa, a pesar de que mi padre_ _tenía_ _mucho trabajo_ _venía_ _a vernos seguido y yo la pasaba siempre al lado de mi madre. Ambos fuimos muy felices en esos tiempos; sin embargo, aunque la vida te otorga cosas maravillosas,_ _también_ _te las puede quitar y llega un momento en el cual ya no lo puedes recuperar_ _más_ _. Un_ _día_ _, cuando regresamos de pasar el_ _día_ _juntos en la playa, mi madre y yo tuvimos un desafortunado accidente y mi vida era la que_ _más_ _peligraba en ese momento_ _…_

DOCTOR #1: Su cuerpo está severamente mal. Muchas partes de su cuerpo han sido…

DOCTOR #2: Está perdiendo mucha sangre además.

DOCTOR #3: Solo un milagro es capaz de salvarlo.

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡No hay que rendirse! Ese niño está luchando por sobrevivir. Es necesario actuar deprisa si queremos salvarlo. ¡Yo tomare esta responsabilidad! ¡Preparen la operación!

 _La_ _situación_ _era bastante_ _crítica_ _. A pesar de ello, aquel medico que era un genio en la_ _cirugía_ _no se dio por vencido. Usando todos sus conocimientos en medicina hizo todo lo posible para salvar la vida de mi madre y la_ _mía_ _. Fueron_ _días_ _bastante duros y_ _difíciles_ _y la_ _operación_ _fue un_ _éxito_ _y la vida de mi madre fue salvada gracias a_ _él_ _. Sin embargo, mi vida estaba en el borde de la muerte_ _…_

DOCTOR #1: ¡Doctor! El paciente está perdiendo mucha sangre.

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¿QUÉEEEE?

DOCTOR #2: ¡Doctor! Ya no tenemos donantes para su tipo de sangre, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡Demonios! Si no conseguimos sangre rápidamente la vida de ese niño…

 _Cuando nada_ _parecía_ _tener esperanza para_ _mí_ _._ _A_ _lgo_ _sucedió_ _, un hecho que_ _sorprendió_ _para todos y fue el inicio de aquella herida que yace dentro de mi interior. Una dulce y_ _pequeña_ _voz se escucho del otro lado de la sala donde se_ _había_ _completado la_ _operación_ _de mi madre en ese momento_ _…_

ENFERMERA: ¡Doctor! La madre ha…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡No puede ser!

OTOME: Doctor… mi sangre… por… favor…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¿Qué?

OTOME: Úsela para… Ku… rou…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡Imposible! Usted acaba de sobrevivir de una operación…

DOCTOR #1: Sin embargo, ella posee el mismo tipo de sangre que el niño.

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: De acuerdo. Ya… lo han escuchado… no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Reanuden la operación!

DOCTOR #2: Pero doctor es demasiado…

MAESTRO CIRUJANO: ¡Dije que tomaría la responsabilidad aquí! Preparen para una trasfusión de sangre.

 _La_ _operación_ _continúo_ _y mi madre sacrifico su propia sangre para conseguir que la_ _operación_ _fuera un_ _éxito_ _y mi vida pudiera ser salvada pero el precio fue muy grande y mi madre_ _falleció_ _poco tiempo_ _después_ _ante mis propios ojos._

 _Justo_ _después_ _de ello, mi padre me abandono y se caso con otra mujer desapareciendo de mi vida sin dejar rastro y se fue al extranjero._

 _Varios_ _días_ _después_ _, se llevo a cabo el funeral donde estaba siendo velado los restos de mi madre. Solo_ _podía_ _ver apenas_ _señales_ _de tristeza y breves_ _lágrimas_ _entre las personas que estaban presentes._ _Entre todas las personas que se marcharon_ _solo una persona se_ _había_ _quedado completamente sola llorando y sufriendo en el velatorio._

 _Era una chica joven con cabello un poco largo y por su uniforme era una estudiante de instituto que estaba por terminar la preparatoria y sus_ _lágrimas_ _no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Desde lejos la observaba y_ _comencé_ _a sentir pena por ella, a pesar de mi tristeza no pude derramar lagrima alguna pero aquella chica no dejaba de llorar hasta que_ _decidí_ _acercarme a ella y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude observar que_ _tenía_ _los mismos ojos que mi madre. Ella al verme se acerco a_ _mí_ _y me abrazo con mucha tristeza. Fue en ese_ _día_ _que ella y yo nos conocimos por primera vez, Ayano, tu madre y hermana menor de la_ _mía_ _._

AYANO: Yo… ¡cuidare de ti!

 _Los_ _días_ _de mi_ _rehabilitación_ _fueron bastante duros para_ _mí_ _._ _Mi cuerpo no obedecía_ _mis movimientos y fue bastante doloroso. Sin embargo,_ _había_ _una cosa que solo me_ _mantenía_ _con vida en aquellos momentos. El sentimiento de odio y venganza hacia mi padre y el odio hacia_ _mí_ _mismo por no haber podido hacer algo para salvarla._

 _Esa fue la mayor_ _desesperación_ _de mi vida, perder a quienes te quieren, perder a quien yo_ _quería_ _y no tener a alguien a quien amar. Estaba completamente solo en esta cruel realidad._

 _Sin embargo, fue ella quien me_ _concedió_ _una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo significado para mi vida._

 _G_ _racias a ello, me_ _esforcé_ _cada_ _día_ _y poco a poco aquel sentimiento de odio y culpa iba desapareciendo lentamente como si un nuevo_ _sueño_ _en mi vida comienza a aparecer._

 _Tiempo después_ _mi_ _rehabilitación_ _fue todo un_ _éxito_ _y pude superarlo gracias a ella. Sin embargo, hubo una_ _discusión_ _familiar sobre quien_ _sería_ _la persona encargada de_ _mí_ _ya que tras su muerte el seguro de vida y la fortuna que dejo mi madre era una cantidad mensurada y por supuesto la persona encargada de mi_ _heredaría_ _esa fortuna por lo que las cosas se tornaron algo complicadas. Sin embargo, Ayano lucho bastante por mi custodia y a pesar de su_ _condición_ _de estudiante, tras una ardua lucha_ _consiguió_ _la custodia legal y_ _empezó_ _a cuidar de_ _mí_ _a partir de ahora._

 _Sin embargo, ella_ _había_ _renunciado a muchas cosas, entre ellas su_ _sueño_ _y metas que_ _tenía_ _planeado para el futuro. Por esa parte yo me_ _sentí_ _bastante culpable pero ella dijo que era lo que realmente desea hacer y_ _así_ _fue como_ _empezó_ _mi vida al lado de mi_ _tía_ _Ayano._

 _El tiempo_ _transcurría_ _rápidamente_ _mientras disfrutaba mis_ _días_ _de estudiante. A pesar de nuestra humilde_ _condición_ _, era sumamente feliz, en especial cuando ella siempre la_ _veía_ _sonreír_ _a mi lado. A pesar de muchas dificultades ella_ _consiguió_ _graduarse y_ _consiguió_ _un buen trabajo por lo que nos mudamos a otra ciudad y ella_ _empezó_ _a trabajar arduamente por_ _mí_ _por lo que yo muchas veces_ _sentía_ _pena en ese sentido. Algunos a_ _ño_ _s_ _después_ _del accidente_ _conseguí_ _mejorar mis habilidades y gracias a ello me_ _convertí_ _en un as del beisbol lo cual nos_ _permitió_ _obtener la victoria para_ _mí_ _y mi equipo en el campeonato escolar._ _Quería_ _buscar trabajo pero ella me negaba siempre y me_ _decía_ _que_ _debía_ _disfrutar_ _más_ _la vida de estudiante y dejara de preocuparme por ella._

 _Ayano con el tiempo se_ _casó_ _con la persona que_ _sería_ _en este caso tu padre y ella era muy feliz en ese entonces. Sin embargo, a la vez_ _crecía_ _un_ _vacío_ _en mi interior, un sentimiento de culpa el cual no_ _podía_ _entender bien._ _A_ _pesar de que nos_ _llevábamos_ _bien,_ _sentía_ _que algo me faltaba y que_ _además_ _le hice_ _daño_ _a ella debido a que por mi culpa no pudo ingresar a la universidad ni tampoco alcanzar sus_ _sueño_ _s._

 _Cuando estaba por terminar la secundaria, Ayano_ _seguía_ _avanzando con su vida y_ _empezó_ _a forjar su propia familia tras la espera de un nuevo miembro_ _más_ _de la familia._

 _Fue cuando mi sentimiento de culpa_ _seguía_ _creciendo y_ _sentía_ _que me_ _convertía_ _en una carga para la felicidad de Ayano._

 _Es cuando_ _decidí_ _tomar una importante_ _decisión_ _, la cual me_ _llevaría_ _adelante hacia mi propio futuro_ _…_

 _Aquel_ _día_ _,_ _estábamos_ _solos ella y yo, charlando en la mesa_ _…_

AYANO: ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

KUROU: Así es. He decidido marcharme de esta casa.

AYANO: ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Dije algo que te incomodara? ¿Es por mi marido? ¿Acaso yo…?

KUROU: ¡Estas equivocada! Esa no es la razón.

AYANO: ¿Es… por el bebé, verdad? Ya hablamos contigo acerca de que no había ningún problema de que…

KUROU: Tía Ayano, por favor entiéndelo. Es momento de que debo iniciar mi propio camino. No quiero ser un estorbo para tu felicidad, durante mucho tiempo has cuidado de mí sacrificando aquello por lo que habías luchado.

Es momento de que vivas tu propia felicidad a partir de ahora, no tienes que cuidar de mí por más tiempo. No tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió en ese accidente.

AYANO: Kurou…

KUROU: Por supuesto, procurare visitarte seguido y escribirte cartas.

AYANO: Pero, ¿A dónde piensas ir?

KUROU: A la casa de mis padres. He obtenido facilidades y una beca para estudiar en el instituto en esa misma ciudad. Ya no puedes detenerme.

AYANO: Entiendo. Supongo que ha llegado ese día.

KUROU: Espero que puedas perdonar mi acto de egoísmo pero quiero vivir por mi propia cuenta y poder pagar tarde o temprano todo lo que has hecho por mí.

AYANO: Pero… la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas.

KUROU: Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero irme pero es necesario porque no siempre voy a depender de ti. Es momento de que pueda avanzar con mis propias manos. Tía Ayano, no dejes que la muerte de mamá te siga afectando por ello debes seguir tu propio sendero.

AYANO: Kurou, antes que te vayas quiero que recibas esto. Si lo aceptas entonces no seguiré impidiéndote.

KUROU: ¿Huh? Esto es…

AYANO: La libreta de banco donde está guardado el dinero del seguro de tu madre.

KUROU: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!?

AYANO: Esperaba dártelo cuando fueras mayor ya que sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano aunque no esperaba que fuese tan repentino.

 _Ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de ese_ _vacío_ _y me di cuenta de por_ _qué_ _mucha gente luchaba por mi custodia._ _Comencé_ _a retorcerme de tristeza y dolor_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué nunca usaste ese dinero?

AYANO: Fue algo que yo decidí.

KUROU: Pero con ese dinero podrías haber vivido una vida mejor. ¡Incluso no habrías tenido que trabajar tanto para poder…!

AYANO: Kurou, ese dinero te pertenece. Fue lo último que dejo ella para ti. Estoy segura de que su deseo fue que vivieras tu vida al máximo y puedas alcanzar tus sueños y tus metas. Confío en que puedes hacerlo por esa razón…

KUROU: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí! ¡Algún día te pagaré por todo lo que hiciste por mí! ¡Nunca te olvidaré!

AYANO: Kurou, hay una cosa que quiero que hagas por mí.

KUROU: ¡Cualquier cosa!

AYANO: Quiero que hagas realidad el deseo de mi hermana, es decir, tu madre. Haz muchos amigos, disfrutes de tus días de escuela y encuentres la felicidad.

KUROU: Eso hare.

AYANO: No olvides de limpiar la casa frecuentemente y come apropiadamente. Por supuesto, no olvides que si sucede algo siempre serás bienvenido aquí.

KUROU: Gracias por los cuidados que me has dado.

 _Después_ _de eso,_ _empecé_ _la mudanza y me fui a vivir a este lugar. La casa y en la ciudad donde_ _nací_ _y_ _viví_ _junto a mi madre._ _E_ _n este lugar al que_ _solía_ _llamar hogar y que ahora vuelve a serlo._

KUROU: Finalmente he vuelto a casa, madre. Al hogar donde hemos vivido. Empezare mi propio sendero a partir de ahora y daré lo mejor de mí para alcanzar mis sueños.

 _Tras mudarme, me instale y_ _comencé_ _a estudiar en mi nuevo instituto donde_ _comenzaría_ _mi propio sendero._ _Después_ _de ello, Ayano me_ _escribió_ _muchas cartas y algunas llamadas_ _telefónicas_ _._ _A_ _unque_ _decidí_ _distanciarme un poco de ella para que no le afecte mi ausencia ni tampoco el dolor por la_ _pérdida_ _de mi madre. Y el resto_ _…_ _bueno, eso ya todos lo saben_ _…_ _sigo en esta ciudad._

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo_ _al presente, Yume empieza a llorar y derramar_ _lágrimas…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! Por eso te dije que era una historia muy triste.

YUME: Pero… pero… ¡Snif!

KUROU: No debes preocuparte. No ha sido culpa de nadie excepto mía ya que de no ser por ese accidente, ella seguiría viva y tu madre no habría tenido que renunciar a todo para cuidar de mí.

YUME: Pero… ¿no te sientes solo?

KUROU: Ahora… no, porque Tomoyo y tú están conmigo, además mis amigos del instituto. Puede decirse que ya no siento aquella soledad que me apartaba de todo.

¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que algún día ella querrá verte de nuevo y volverá por ti.

YUME: Me pregunto si volverá a abrazarme…

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto!

YUME: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Por cierto Yume, gracias por el dibujo.

YUME: ¡Me alegro!

KUROU: Mmmm… veamos… ¿Dónde lo cuelgo? ¿Qué tal en el baño?

YUME: ¡Nooooooo!

KUROU: ¿En el ático?

YUME: ¡Nooooo!

KUROU: ¿En el jardín?

YUME: ¡Nooooo!

KUROU: Broma, broma. Descuida, mientras tanto lo colgaremos aquí en el cuarto hasta que encuentre un buen sitio para poder ponerlo.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, Kurou lleva a Yume a sus clases en el_ _Jardín_ _como siempre_ _…_

YUME: ¡Hasta luego! ¡Papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Ya te dije que no soy tu papá! Si sigues diciendo eso, la gente va a hablar mal de mí.

YUME: ¡Lo siento! Es que…

KUROU: No te preocupes. Solo llámame Kurou a partir de ahora.

YUME: Lo intentaré papá Ku… ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: No tienes remedio. Bueno, no te emociones demasiado y te tropieces.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: Llévate bien con todos tus compañeros.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: ¿Tienes todo?

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: ¡Bien! Cuídate mucho.

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Buenos días Yume!

YUME: ¡Buenos días maestra!

 _Kurou y Yume se despiden moviendo sus manos y_ _él_ _observa felizmente mientras que ella va caminando hacia el_ _salón_ _._

KUROU: No, ya no me siento solo. Yume, gracias. Tal vez me tome tiempo pero algún día conseguiré sanar las heridas que todavía yacen dentro de mi corazón. Tía Ayano, hasta que vuelvas yo me encargare de cuidarla como lo hiciste conmigo desde hace tiempo. Estaremos esperando tu regreso

 _De esa forma, Kurou continúa_ _hacia a_ _delante sin olvidar los momentos dolorosos pero_ _también_ _agradables que tuvo en su pasado y con ello_ _aprendió_ _una_ _lección_ _muy valiosa en la vida en el cual no solo existen personas que lastiman a otras sino_ _también_ _existen aquellas que hacen todo lo posible por ayudar a aquellas que lo necesitan._

KUROU: Ahora que lo pienso, la razón por la que respeto mucho a las mujeres fue por ella. Ya que no solo por su bondad sino por su corazón frágil, recuerdo que siempre ella lloraba cuando la desobedecía o hacía alguna travesura. Es por eso que yo considero a las mujeres como un regalo muy valioso que la vida nos ha dado y nos enseña lo agradable que es poder proteger a alguien que tu quieres de verdad.

Aunque… hay algunas que no lo merecen en cierto modo. Bueno, debo darme prisa o llegare tarde.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _A pesar de que mi_ _mamá_ _ya no_ _está_ _,_ _Kurou cuida mucho de mí._ _Sin embargo, no entiendo por_ _qué_ _siento algo_ _vacío_ _en_ _mío_ _interior._ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _me siento triste?_ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _siempre hago preocupar a la persona que_ _más_ _quiero? De alguna manera me siento_ _…_ _¡_ _Wah!_ _¡_ _Estoy salvada!_ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¿Quién_ _eres_ _tú_ _hermana?_ _¿_ _Conoces a Kurou?_

KYOU: ¡Qué molesta! Acaba de pasar alguien que tenía tu foto. Tenía una pinta sospechosa…

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Rayos! Cada vez soy más popular. ¡Fujibayashi! ¿Por qué te vas?

KYOU: ¡Eres un imbécil!

KUROU: No entiendo, por qué ella siempre me evita. ¿Acaso le hice algo malo?

MAYA: No quiero jugar con Yume.

YUME: ¿Por qué?

MAYA: Porque… ¡Tú no tienes mamá!

YUME: ¡Yo tengo mamá! Yo…

KUROU: ¿Sabes? Si comes caramelos, te sentirás mucho mejor.

YUME: ¡Mi sombrero! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

RYOU: ¡Cuidadooooo! Eso ha sido peligroso. ¿Te encuentras bien?

YUME: Sí.

RYOU: Toma, ten cuidado.

YUME: Muchas gracias.

RYOU: ¿De casualidad eres hermana de Kurou Sakagami?

YUME: ¿Conoces a mi papá Kurou?

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 05: Yume y la chica misteriosa.** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	6. Memoria 05: Yume y la chica misteriosa

**PROLOGO**

RYOU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, KUROU & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 05: Yume y la chica misteriosa**

 _Kurou Sakagami, un joven estudiante que cursa su_ _último_ _año_ _de instituto vive solo por su cuenta hasta que un_ _día_ _su familia le encarga cuidar de una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _de cinco_ _año_ _s llamada Yume Katagiri quien es nada menos que la hija de su_ _tía_ _Ayano, la hermana de su madre fallecida quien cuido de_ _él_ _durante su infancia._

 _Con este encuentro, ambos comienzan juntos una vida nueva de experiencias y dificultades el cual deben superar juntos_ _…_

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _después_ _de dejar a Yume en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, Kurou se dirige hacia el instituto y observa que algunos estudiantes siguen subiendo por la larga colina._

 _Para su mayor sorpresa, inesperadamente Kurou observa a lo lejos a dos personas bastante conocidas para_ _él…_

TOMOYA: Hoy hace un buen clima, ¿no?

NAGISA: Sí.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos temprano de clases y nos vamos de paseo a la playa?

NAGISA: Okazaki, llevas diciendo eso casi todos los días.

TOMOYA: Bueno, es que de todas maneras no voy a ir a la universidad. No tiene sentido presionarme en las pruebas.

NAGISA: ¡Inclusive así, tienes que seguir las reglas! Afectará mucho la recomendación que la escuela te dé para tu futuro.

TOMOYA: Todavía sigues muy preocupada por mí, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: ¡Por supuesto! Es porque tú eres… pues… cómo decirlo… una persona muy importante para mí.

TOMOYA: ¡Auch! Ah… esto… ¿te parece bien si nos tomamos de las manos?

NAGISA: Pero… nos van a ver.

TOMOYA: Descuida, no hay nadie observándonos.

NAGISA: Esta bien, intentémoslo.

 _Justo_ _en el momento en que ellos dos empiezan tomarse_ _tímidamente_ _de las manos, un amigo de ellos aparece inesperadamente_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Buenos días, chicos!

NAGISA & TOMOYA: ¡Waaaaaaaaaah! ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Vaya, esta mañana está muy calurosa, ¿no?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: Pues ustedes dos lucen bastante amorosos esta mañana.

TOMOYA: ¿¡Nos estabas espiando!?

KUROU: Bueno, no pude evitar la curiosidad de ver aquella escena en esta hermosa y "caliente" mañana. Los jóvenes como ustedes me dan envidia.

TOMOYA: ¡Oye! ¡Tú tienes casi la misma edad que nosotros! Deja de hablar como si fueras un tío.

KUROU: No puedo evitarlo. A diferencia de ustedes dos, ya he pasado por muchas experiencias mientras que ustedes tienen empiezan a vivirlas.

TOMOYA: Eso no tiene nada que ver en cuanto a la edad.

KUROU: Tienes razón. Por cierto, procuren no besarse en medio de la escuela o empezaran a soltarse rumores sobre ustedes dos.

TOMOYA: ¡Como si fuéramos a hacer eso! ¡Idiota!

NAGISA: ¡Es verdad! Solo nosotros nos estábamos tomando de las ma…

TOMOYA: ¡Shhhh! ¡No digas eso! ¡Tonta!

 _Mientras tanto, cerca de_ _allí_ _Ryou junto a su hermana y una_ _compañera_ _de su clase observaban lo sucedido_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Jejeje! Vaya, esos dos vuelven a las andadas.

MIKU: ¡Wah! Qué envidia me dan esos dos. Y pensar que Okazaki era un delincuente y vago que siempre llegaba tarde a clases.

KYOU: Ojala Kurou actuara de esa misma forma.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: No, nada. ¡No dije nada!

MIKU: Pero la verdad no ha habido ninguna chica que sea capaz de salir en serio con ese chico de corazón frío. Y pensar que ahora se ha vuelto en el mejor alumno de la escuela sacando las mejores notas.

 _En ese preciso momento, mientras Ryou continua deprimida por las recientes palabras de su_ _compañera_ _, es empujada accidentalmente por una chica que sale corriendo y deja caer una agenda con la foto de Kurou en ella_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KYOU: ¿Eh? Esto es…

 _Antes de que Kyou reaccionara, la chica desconocida coge la agenda tirada y se va corriendo sin dirigir la palabra a nadie_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Quién era esa? ¡Qué grosera!

MIKU: Se supone que una debe disculparse cuando tropieza con alguien.

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¿Te encuentras bien?

RYOU: Sí, no te preocupes.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Buenos días.

 _En ese momento, Kurou se cruza con sus amigas de clase_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo? Las veo intrigadas.

MIKU: ¡Ah! Pues acaba de pasar alguien que lleva tu foto. Tenía una mirada sospechosa…

KUROU: No me digas. ¿Se trata de una chica?

MIKU: Sí.

KUROU: ¡Fuaaah! Últimamente me estoy volviendo cada vez más popular últimamente. Desde que no tengo novia no paran más que…

 _Ryou voltea su mirada hacia el otro lado sin mirar el rostro de Kurou y se marcha corriendo con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡Espera!

KUROU: No entiendo, ¿por qué ella siempre me evita? ¿Acaso le hice algo malo?

KYOU: ¡Eres un imbécil!

 _Kyou le da una patada leve en la pierna de Kurou_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Auuch! ¿Por qué me pateaste?

KYOU: Averígualo por ti mismo ¡Idiota!

MIKU: ¡Ah! ¡Kyou-chan espérame!

KUROU: ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas de entender? Tal vez sea por eso… por mi culpa le he causado mucho dolor… Ryou…

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, durante la hora de recreo en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde estudia Yume. Ella se encuentra jugando en el arenero sola cuando_ _…_

KEN: ¡Hola Yume-chan! ¡Vamos a jugar!

YUME: ¡Claro!

 _Ken se une a Yume en el arenero y comienzan a jugar juntos_ _…_

KEN: ¡Jejeje! ¡Yo hare un río!

YUME: ¡Y yo una montaña!

 _Mientras juegan, en ese preciso momento ella recuerda lo que_ _sucedió_ _hace poco cuando ella golpeo sin querer a Ken por haberse burlado de la enorme y rara bola de arroz que Kurou le_ _había_ _preparado_ _…_

YUME: Ken, perdóname por la bofetada que te di el otro día.

KEN: Descuida, soy un chico por lo que no me pasa nada. Sigamos jugando.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KEN: ¡Jejeje! Aunque me dolió al principio después sentí algo agradable después de eso, me pregunto por qué…

YUME: Mira, voy a hacer una montaña enorme.

KEN: Entonces voy a hacer un gran río para que quede genial.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Mientras ellos dos juegan alguien los observa desde lejos de manera poco agradable._ _Después_ _de un rato, esa persona se acerca hacia donde_ _están_ _ellos_ _…_

KEN: ¡Ah! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros Maya-chan?

MAYA: No quiero jugar con Yume…

YUME: ¿Por qué? – Pregunta con una mirada deprimente.

MAYA: Porque… ¡Tú no tienes mamá! Mi mamá me dijo que no debería jugar con niñas como tú.

NIÑA #1: ¿Qué sucede Maya-chan?

MAYA: No es nada.

 _En ese momento Yume recuerda las palabras que le dijo su primo Kurou el_ _día_ _anterior_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

KUROU: No debes preocuparte. No ha sido culpa de nadie excepto mía ya que de no ser por ese accidente, ella seguiría viva y tu madre no habría tenido que renunciar a todo para cuidar de mí.

YUME: Pero… ¿no te sientes solo?

KUROU: Ahora… no, porque Tomoyo y tú están conmigo, además mis amigos del instituto. Puede decirse que ya no siento aquella soledad que me apartaba de todo.

¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que algún día ella querrá verte de nuevo y volverá por ti.

[FIN DE FLASHBACK]

 _Yume_ _se levanta y con una fuerte_ _convicción_ _le habla a Maya_ _…_

YUME: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo tengo mamá! Yo…

MAYA: ¿Y dónde está?

YUME: Pues…

MAYA: ¿Lo ves? ¡No tienes!

NIÑA #1: ¿Qué cosa? ¡Dínoslo Maya!

MAYA: Se los contare más tarde.

 _Maya sostiene con sus manos a Ken para alejarlo del arenero pero_ _…_

MAYA: Vámonos, Ken.

KEN: Pero, el río y la montaña…

MAYA: ¿Qué estás diciendo? No hay duda que todavía eres un mocoso.

 _Todos se van del arenero dejando a Yume completamente sola y deprimida ante las hirientes palabras de Maya._

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou Sakagami se prepara para irse_ _rápidamente_ _al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _para recoger a Yume cuando_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Esta vez llegare a tiempo!

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola compañero!

KUROU: Hablando de problemas… Veo que estás muy enérgico el día de hoy.

SUNOHARA: ¡Por supuesto! Vayamos a divertirnos a algún sitio.

KUROU: ¡Me niego!

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué? ¡Ayer también me dejaste plantado!

KUROU: ¡Tengo cosas importantes que hacer!

SUNOHARA: ¡Jojo! Déjame adivinar, ¿se trata de una chica?

KUROU: Mas o menos. ¿Por qué te viene siempre eso a la cabeza?

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¡Ya te dije que no debes dejarte engañar por las mujeres! ¿Acaso no sabes que las chicas son las causantes de que los hombres pierdan su amistad entre sí?

KUROU: ¿Otra vez con esas estupideces? ¿Desde cuándo somos buenos amigos?

SUNOHARA: ¡Qué desalmado eres! ¿No has visto que Okazaki ya no pasa más tiempo con nosotros? ¡No permitiré que tú también seas corrompido por esas arpías!

KUROU: Oye, ¿por qué no te buscas una novia y me dejas en paz?

SUNOHARA: ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo!

KUROU: Lo siento, pero ya tengo que irme. ¿Por qué no juegas un rato con Kyou? ¡Suerte!

SUNOHARA: ¡No me jodas!

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, es la hora de salida y varios_ _niños_ _regresan a casa junto a sus madres que los vienen a recoger. Yume observa la_ _situación_ _y se pone triste ante la cruel realidad que le acaba de decir su_ _compañera_ _Maya_ _…_

MADRE DE MAYA: Maya-chan, disculpa la demora.

MAYA: Mamá, hoy viniste rápido.

MADRE DE MAYA: Sí, es que he venido también para hablar un rato con el director. Espera un momento aquí.

MAYA: Sí.

 _Maya observa a Yume deprimida y_ _sonríe_ _por ello aunque_ _después_ _empieza a preocuparse un poco y_ _distraída_ _tropieza con la grada de la entrada_ _…_

MAYA: ¡Kyaaaaa!

 _En ese preciso momento, antes que ella cayera al suelo, es salvada por un chico alto de cabello corto con el uniforme de instituto._

KUROU: ¡Eso fue peligroso! ¿Te encuentras bien?

MAYA: ¡Ooooooh!

KUROU: Ten cuidado.

 _Maya se queda_ _deslumbrada_ _ante el chico que le acaba de salvar y se queda sin palabras_ _…_

KUROU: Yume…

MAYA: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee? (¡No puede ser!)

KUROU: Holaaaa…

 _Yume quien estaba_ _distraída_ _voltea y observa a su primo Kurou que viene a recogerla_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Hey!

 _Yume va corriendo hacia_ _él_ _y lo abraza desesperadamente_ _…_

YUME: ¡Kurou! ¡Kurou!

 _Maya queda terriblemente petrificada al ver a Yume abrazar a Kurou de esa forma_ _…_

KUROU: (¿"Kurou"? Qué extraño, es la primera vez que me hace caso y me llama de esa forma.)

YUME: ¡Quiero volver pronto a casa! ¡Por favor!

KUROU: Yume…

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Ah, Sakagami!

KUROU: Ah, buenas tardes profesora Miyano.

 _La profesora Miyano queda deslumbrada de la misma forma que Maya al ver el rostro de Kurou como si estuviera hipnotizada_ _…_

PROF. MINASE: Ah, Yume- chan cuídate mucho. ¡Hasta mañana!

YUME: Adiós…

 _Después_ _de eso Yume y Kurou se retiran caminando de regreso a casa_ _…_

PROF. MINASE: Mmmm… Yume está algo rara hoy. ¿Tú qué opinas Miyano? ¿Miyano? ¡Oye!

PROF. MIYANO: Ah… ¡Sakagami es maravilloso! Me pregunto si tendrá novia…

PROF. MINASE: ¡Serás…! No tienes remedio.

 _Luego, la madre de Maya sale de la oficina y se_ _reúne_ _con su hija_ _…_

MADRE DE MAYA: ¡Listo Maya! ¿Nos vamos?

MAYA: ¡Mamá!

MADRE DE MAYA: ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

MAYA: ¡Quiero que tengas un hermano mayor para mí!

MADRE DE MAYA: Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

MAYA: ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!

MADRE DE MAYA: Maya…

MAYA: ¡Mamá, házmelo! ¡Házmelo para mí!

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou y Yume caminan juntos de regreso aunque Yume sigue deprimida_ _…_

KUROU: (Algo definitivamente va mal. ¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez? ¡Ah! Sí que son complicadas las niñas, ¿eh? Mmmm… ya sé.)

 _Kurou se detiene en medio del camino para hablar con Yume_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, ¡Vamos a la tienda de la esquina!

YUME: ¿La tienda?

KUROU: Sí, voy a comprarte unos caramelos.

YUME: ¿Caramelos?

KUROU: ¿Sabes? Si comes caramelos, te sentirás mucho mejor.

YUME: ¿Huh?

 _Al llegar a la tienda, Kurou se adelanta para hablar con el empleado de la tienda_ _…_

KUROU: Disculpe, ¿sabe en donde están los caramelos de menta?

VENDEDOR: ¿Caramelos de menta?

 _Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar a la tienda, comienza a soplar un viento muy fuerte y se le vuela el sombrero que ella lleva puesto y el viento se lo lleva lejos_ _…_

YUME: ¡Mi sombrerooooo!

 _Mientras tanto, en ese momento_ _…_

RYOU: Ah, otra vez mi hermana se quedo a practicar espero que no se esfuerce dema…

 _Por desgracia el viento lleva el sombrero al medio de la pista y Yume va corriendo tras_ _él_ _sin darse cuenta que un auto viene hacia y justo cuando va a ser atropellada una misteriosa chica aparece para salvarla justo a tiempo_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Cuidadooooo!

 _La chica sin dudar por un instante salta y_ _rápidamente_ _con gran velocidad coge a Yume en sus brazos y consigue salvarla de ser atropellada_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Eso ha sido peligroso!

 _La chica coge el sombrero y se lo vuelve a poner correctamente a Yume quien queda impresionada al verla. Aquella chica no es muy alta pero tiene el cabello corto, unos hermosos ojos azules y una cinta que lleva de adorno a un lado de su pelo. Era nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi_ _…_

RYOU: Toma. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Es peligroso cruzar de esa forma.

YUME: Muchas gracias.

RYOU: Esto… perdona por preguntar pero… ¿eres la hermanita de Kurou Sakagami?

YUME: ¿Conoces a mi papá Kurou?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh? ¿E… eres su… su… hija?

YUME: No, Kurou no es mi verdadero papá. Mi mamá desapareció, por lo que Kurou cuida de mí por lo que ahora es mi papá.

RYOU: Ah, ya entiendo. (¡Uf! ¡Qué alivio! ¡Casi me parte el corazón!) No te preocupes, estarás bien.

KUROU: ¡Yumeeeeee! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Yumeeeee!

RYOU: Ve con él. Te está llamando. Está preocupado por ti.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, hermana!

RYOU: Kurou…

 _Yume va corriendo hacia donde_ _está_ _Kurou quien_ _todavía_ _sigue_ _buscándola_ _en los alrededores de la tienda_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Yumeeee! ¡Respóndeme!

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Por fin te encuentro!

YUME: ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: ¡¿Cómo puedes desaparecer así de repente?! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

YUME: ¡Perdóname!

KUROU: ¿Dónde te habías metido?

YUME: Lo que pasa es que mi sombrero se fue volando.

KUROU: ¿Tu sombrero?

YUME: Sí, se fue volando hacia la pista y un coche venía hacia mí…

KUROU: ¿Qué?

YUME: Pero una hermanita vino y me salvó la vida.

KUROU: ¿Una hermanita?

YUME: Sí, ahí está. ¿Eh?

 _Ambos voltean hacia la esquina donde_ _ocurrió_ _el hecho pero no hay nadie por_ _ahí…_

KUROU: Pero, si no hay nadie allí.

YUME: ¡No puede ser! ¡Había una chica de cabello corto y con uniforme parecido al tuyo!

KUROU: ¿Una chica con el uniforme de mi instituto? ¿Habrá sido alguien que conozca?

 _Después_ _de ello, Kurou le da el caramelo que acaba de comprar para que ella se tranquilice mejor aunque_ _él_ _todavía_ _se pregunta si_ _habrá_ _sido verdad que una misteriosa chica de su instituto haya rescatado a Yume de ese peligro_ _sin_ _saber que muy pronto_ _hallaría_ _la respuesta_ _…_

 _Mientras Yume y Kurou caminan juntos tomados de las manos por la avenida, en una tienda los observa una chica desconocida, diferente a la que salvo a Yume hace un rato, parece verse frustrada al ver a Kurou_ _acompañado_ _de Yume y empieza a seguirlos a escondidas._

 _Mientras tanto, Yume observa a unos_ _niños_ _conversando alegremente con sus madres,_ _haciéndole_ _recordar la_ _desaparición_ _de su madre. Kurou nota que ella_ _aún_ _sigue deprimida pese al caramelo que acaba de comprarle_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusto el caramelo?

YUME: No, no es eso.

KUROU: Mira, no es bueno que retengas todo el dolor tú sola. Si hay algo que te preocupa no dudes en decírmelo.

YUME: La verdad… hoy… en el patio algo me hizo sentir que estoy sola… aunque mi mamá no esté conmigo… tú siempre estas a mi lado por lo que me siento bien. Pero… tengo miedo… no quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que a mí mamá, por eso…

 _Kurou empieza a entender lo que trata de decir y suavemente la levanta en sus brazos y la lleva_ _abrazándola_ _._

KUROU: Hasta que vuelva tu mamá, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: Es cierto que mi madre no va a volver pero no me siento solo porque tengo a mi lado a personas especiales como tú y Tomoyo, así que no te preocupes.

YUME: ¿Siempre estaremos juntos?

KUROU: Por supuesto.

YUME: ¿Por siempre jamás?

KUROU: Así es.

YUME: ¿En serio?

KUROU: No te mentiría.

YUME: ¡Te quiero mucho papá Kurou!

KUROU: Yo también. ¿Vamos al parque? La hermana Tomoyo puede esperar allí en la casa.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: Esto… Yume. ¿Podrías al menos dejar de decirme "papá"? Es muy vergonzoso.

YUME: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Bueno, a mí no me incomoda pero hay gente que le cuesta entender nuestra situación y es algo fastidioso.

YUME: Ya veo.

 _Rato_ _después_ _, en el parque, Kurou y Yume_ _están_ _platicando sentados en una de las bancas_ _…_

YUME: ¡Mira papá…! ¡No! ¡Quiero decir, Kurou! Hoy aprendimos a hacer ejercicios con las manos así.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!

YUME: La profesora me ha felicitado por mi dibujo.

KUROU: Eso quiere decir que estas mejorando.

 _Sin embargo, una misteriosa figura los observa desde lejos_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Quién? ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Por qué está con él? No importa quien sea, Sakagami… tú me perteneces, ¿verdad?

 _Cuando las cosas parecen mejorar entre Kurou y la_ _pequeña_ _Yume, un nuevo_ _obstáculo_ _se les presenta ante ellos y la_ _aparición_ _de una misteriosa chica_ _podría_ _poner en aprietos la_ _relación_ _entre Yume y Kurou._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Desde que vivo al lado de mi primo Kurou, me siento muy feliz. Me hace el almuerzo, me cuida bastante y siempre me recoge del_ _jardín_ _._ _¡_ _Ah! Es la hermanita que me salvo el otro_ _día_ _._ _¿_ _Eh, no es ella?_ _¿_ _Mi hermanito Kurou la conoce?_

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Parezco una princesa!

TOMOYO: (Pero… si tan solo le hice unas hermosas trenzas… ¡Que conmovedor!)

KUROU: ¡Cielos! Ahora recuerdo que gaste en comprarle dulces a Yume con las monedas para la maquina de refrescos. Necesito 10 yenes.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué haces allí parado?

KUROU: Ah, Tomoyo. Préstame 10 yenes.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Ustedes no son más que juguetes. Kurou no toma a ninguna de ustedes en serio.

KUROU: Yume, tengo que ir a comprar algo al frente así que volveré pronto. Espérame aquí y no te muevas.

YUME: Sí.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Dime… tú no eres miembro de la familia Sakagami, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estás viviendo con ellos?

YUME: Eso es porque mi mamá…

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Eres una niña patética. Por eso todos son tan amables contigo. Pero… en realidad todos te odian.

KYOU: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué estás haciendo con ella? ¿Quién eres?

YUME: Es… es igualita a la hermana…

KUROU: ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Si eres tú, Kyou. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué hacen las dos juntas?

KYOU: ¡Jooooo! ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! ¡Mierda!

KUROU: Yume, ¿qué ocurre?

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 06: El temor de Yume** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	7. Memoria 06: El temor de Yume

**PROLOGO**

RYOU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, KUROU & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 06: El temor de Yume**

 _Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Yume Katagiri, una_ _pequeña_ _e inocente_ _niña_ _de 5_ _año_ _s fue abandonada por su madre y los miembros de la familia Sakagami deciden que Kurou, su primo y pariente_ _más_ _cercano sea el encargado de cuidarla._

 _Así_ _, una nueva vida para ellos y lentamente la soledad que los dominaba por separado iba desapareciendo. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos_ _podría_ _imaginar los nuevos retos que ellos_ _tendrían_ _que enfrentar para poner a prueba el fuerte lazo que los une_ _…_

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, en la residencia de Kurou, estaban reunidos Tomoyo, Takafumi y Yume en la sala, mientras que Kurou termina de preparar las cosas para la escuela_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Fuaaah! ¡Vaya lio!

KUROU: ¿Le sucede algo?

TAKAFUMI: Es que está presionada con su trabajo en el consejo de estudiantes según dice, ella tiene que prepararse para una conferencia con representantes de otras escuelas.

KUROU: Ya veo. Su proyecto para salvar los árboles de Cerezo.

TAKAFUMI: Exacto.

 _Mientras tanto, Yume se mira con su espejo de mano intentando arreglarse el pelo, aunque le cuesta mucho trabajo ya que ella no tiene experiencia_ _…_

TOMOYO: Yume-chan, ¿quieres que te arregle el pelo?

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

TOMOYO: Por supuesto. Una chica debe ir siempre bien arreglada.

 _Tomoyo comienza a peinarle suavemente y_ _después_ _le hace unas hermosas trenzas con su cabello y para darle un buen toque ella le pone un par de cintas al final de cada trenza para darle un buen adorno y haga una buena_ _combinación…_

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Me parezco a una princesa!

 _Las palabras de Yume hacen que empiecen a brotarle_ _lágrimas_ _a los ojos a Tomoyo_ _…_

TOMOYO: Pero si solo le hice un par de trenzas… ¡Snif! ¡Qué conmovedor!

YUME: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Yume, es hora de irnos.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Hoy de almuerzo hice un guiso de carne con pimientos verdes.

YUME: ¿Pimientos?

KUROU: Así es. Bueno, nos vamos.

TAKAFUMI: Yo también me voy.

 _Así_ _, ellos se van juntos hacia la escuela empezando su jornada normal sin saber que una chica desconocida los sigue espiando a escondidas_ _…_

 _En el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, Kurou_ _acompaña_ _a Yume antes de ir al instituto como siempre_ _…_

KUROU: ¿No olvidas nada?

YUME: No. Tengo todo.

KUROU: Bien, entonces nos vemos después.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¡Cuídate mucho!

 _Tiempo_ _más_ _tarde, durante la hora de descanso en el instituto, Kurou va por un refresco pero_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Ahora recuerdo que gaste en comprarle dulces a Yume con las monedas para la máquina de refrescos. Necesito 10 yenes.

 _En ese momento, la chica que estuvo_ _observándolo_ _desde esta_ _mañana_ _se da cuenta de la_ _situación_ _y comienza a ponerse nerviosa pero justo cuando se decide, Tomoyo, la prima de Kurou, aparece_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué haces allí parado?

KUROU: Ah, Tomoyo. Préstame 10 yenes.

TOMOYO: Querrás decir que te los preste, "por favor".

KUROU: Disculpa, estoy en un apuro.

 _Tomoyo coloca la moneda que hace falta y el refresco sale de la maquina y Kurou la coge agradecido_ _…_

KUROU: Gracias Tomoyo. Eres la única que me presta 10 yenes en el momento preciso.

TOMOYO: Y tú eres el único al que le puede faltar 10 yenes. Más te vale que me lo devuelvas después.

KUROU: Claro.

TOMOYO: Por cierto, Yume está de mejor humor esta mañana, ¿no te parece?

KUROU: Sí, le encanto las trenzas que le pusiste.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Ustedes no son más que juguetes. Kurou no toma a ninguna de ustedes en serio.

 _Mientras tanto, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _. La clase de Yume se encuentra en la hora de arte y dibujo_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Están dibujando todos? Cuando terminen no olviden levantar su mano.

NIÑOS: ¡Sí!

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Oh vaya! ¡Yume-chan! Dibujas muy bien.

YUME: ¿De verdad?

PROF. MIYANO: Sí, tu dibujo está muy lindo.

YUME: ¡Me gusta dibujar!

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Se lo piensas dar a alguien?

YUME: Yo… quiero mejorar más y más para hacer más dibujos para mi papá Kurou.

PROF. MIYANO: Ya veo. Estoy segura que Kurou se pondrá muy contento, aunque sería mejor que no lo llames "papá".

YUME: ¿Por qué?

PROF. MIYANO: Bueno, es que el todavía es muy joven y la gente podría malinterpretar la relación entre ustedes dos y creo que sería vergonzoso.

YUME: Ya veo.

PROF. MIYANO: Pero no te preocupes, el siempre te va querer así no sea tu papá.

YUME: Gracias, maestra.

NIÑO #1: Maestra, ya termine.

PROF. MIYANO: Ahora voy.

MAYA: Dime, ¿ese chico se llama Kurou?

YUME: Sí, es mi primo Kurou.

MAYA: Así que se llama Kurou, ¿eh? ¡Jejeje!

YUME: ¿Huh?

 _Horas_ _después_ _, Kurou y Yume caminan de regreso platicando sobre las actividades que tuvieron durante el_ _día…_

KUROU: Ya entiendo. Entonces estuvieron haciendo dibujos, ¿verdad?

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Me alegra.

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Flores!

KUROU: Oye, espera. ¿A dónde vas?

 _Yume va corriendo hacia un lado del parque donde hay macetas con flores silvestres que han sido plantadas previamente y alrededor flores comunes que crecen por_ _sí_ _solas._

YUME: ¡Qué bonitas! ¿Puedo coger algunas?

KUROU: (Mmmm… las que están en la acera parecen ser flores comunes y mala hierba.) Claro, pero no toques las que están en las macetas o nos meteremos en un lío.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Mientras Yume coge las flores comunes, Kurou empieza a recordar algo importante_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Cielos! Olvide que tenía que comprar el aceite y más sal. Yume, vámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

YUME: ¿Eeeeh? ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero jugar un poco más!

KUROU: (¡Cielos! ¿Por qué las mujeres de esta familia son tan egoístas?) Bueno, entonces escucha con atención, voy a comprar un rato en la tienda que está al frente mientras tanto quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que regrese.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Enseguida regreso. No te muevas.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Kurou, se va apresuradamente a comprar los recados que hace falta mientras Yume se queda en el parque colectando flores. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta alguien se acerca hacia ella_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás cogiendo flores?

YUME: Sí.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Parece divertido, déjame unirme.

YUME: Claro.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Lucen hermosas.

YUME: ¡Ah! Por cierto…

 _Yume saca de su mochila su caja de crayones para_ _mostrárselas_ _a la chica desconocida_ _…_

YUME: Mira, son del mismo color que mi crayón. Esto… ¡Rosa! ¿No?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Es verdad. Dime, tú no eres de la familia Sakagami, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estás viviendo con ellos?

YUME: Es que mi mamá me dejo y desapareció. Por esa razón, mis almuerzos no los prepara ella sino mi primo Kurou.

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Siempre estas con él, ¿verdad?

YUME: ¡Sí! Estamos juntos siempre cuando dormimos y cuando comemos. ¡Quiero mucho a mi primo Kurou!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Solo eres una niña patética.

YUME: ¿Eh?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Es por eso que son tan amables contigo. Pero… en realidad todos te odian.

 _Esas palabras comienzan a herir el interior de Yume dejando sin poder decir palabra alguna. En ello, la chica arroja los crayones de ella al tacho de basura que hay cerca._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Por esa razón tus padres te abandonaron porque eres una miserable que solo vive de la compasión de los demás.

 _Esas palabras hieren profundamente los sentimientos de Yume y justo cuando ella_ _está_ _a punto de llorar otra chica aparece_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA #2: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

 _Aquella chica tiene casi el mismo rostro que la chica que le salvo la vida a Yume el otro_ _día_ _. Sin embargo, esta tiene el cabello largo y ojos de color morado a diferencia de ella. Es nada menos que Kyou Fujibayashi_ _…_

KYOU: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

 _Ante las intimidantes palabras de Kyou, la chica que molestaba a Yume sale corriendo sin decir palabra alguna. Yume queda asombrada al ver aquella chica que_ _está_ _parada enfrente de ella. En ese momento, recuerda a la chica que la salvo de ser atropellada pero a diferencia de ella, esta tiene el cabello largo._

YUME: Es… es igualita a la hermana.

 _En ese preciso momento, aparece_ _también_ _Kurou asombrado ante el inesperado encuentro quien acaba de regresar de las compras_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Si eres tú, Kyou. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué hacen las dos juntas?

 _Yume, al ver a Kurou corre desesperadamente hacia_ _él_ _y lo abraza toda asustada_ _…_

KUROU: Yume…

 _Al ver dicha escena, Kyou se retira malhumorada y le da la espalda a Kurou mientras se aleja_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Tienes prisa? ¿A dónde vas?

 _Kyou no responde, y se retira con una mirada_ _melancólica_ _, al parecer ha malinterpretado la_ _situación_ _entre ellos dos_ _…_

KUROU: No entiendo, ¿por qué está tan enfadada? Yume, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

YUME: Papá Kurou, no me dejes sola.

KUROU: Yume… ¡Tranquila! Todo está bien. ¿Volvemos a casa?

 _Yume, ya un poco tranquila ante las gentiles palabras de Kurou, regresan juntos a casa aunque ella_ _todavía_ _sigue asustada por lo sucedido recordando aquellas intimidantes palabras que dijo aquella chica en el parque._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, Yume despierta luego de tener una pesadilla en_ _relación_ _a su encuentro con las dos chicas que aparecieron en el parque ese_ _día_ _._

YUME: ¿Papá Kurou?

 _Yume mira alrededor del cuarto que_ _está_ _vacío_ _sin nadie alrededor. Yume empieza a temer lo peor y se levanta_ _rápidamente_ _en busca de Kurou. Para su alivio,_ _él_ _se encuentra en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para ella como siempre._

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! Te has despertado.

KUROU: Yume, date prisa y cámbiate.

YUME: Sí.

 _Tras alistarse, los dos caminan juntos hacia el_ _jardín_ _como siempre_ _…_

KUROU: Hoy me he asegurado de prepararte un almuerzo suculento.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Mientras caminan juntos, Yume observa una_ _librería_ _que venden crayones y ella se distrae al verlos._

 _Rato_ _después_ _, ambos llegan al_ _jardín_ _y Kurou se prepara para despedirse de ella_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno Yume, ¿no te olvidas de nada?

YUME: No, todo bien.

KUROU: En ese caso… me voy… ¿eh?

 _De pronto, ella le sujeta el brazo para impedir que se vaya_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¡No te vayas!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te pasa algo malo?

 _Yume no responde nada y solo muestra una mirada triste. En respuesta a ello, Kurou le da un abrazo para que se tranquilice_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, vendré puntual para recogerte así que no te preocupes. Sé una buena niña.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: (Yume… ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas de ese modo?)

 _Kurou camina de forma preocupada pensando en el comportamiento_ _extraño_ _de Yume_ _…_

KUROU: Esto no es normal. Yume no se ha comportado así desde… ahora que lo pienso… ayer…

 _Kurou, muy enfadado, se dirige hacia los casilleros para encontrarse con la chica de ayer y la acorrala justo cuando se encuentra en su casillero_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Kyou!

KYOU: ¿Qué te ocurre?

KUROU: ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a la niña que te encontraste ayer en el parque?

KYOU: Tu forma de arrinconar a la gente de esa forma me disgusta. No soy un chico, ¿sabes?

KUROU: Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy molesto.

KYOU: Mira yo no le hecho nada. Soy incapaz de hacer esa clase de cosas.

KUROU: ¡Mientes!

KYOU: Dime, ¿qué relación tienes con esa niña?

KUROU: ¡Eso no te incumbe! Yume ha actuado de manera muy rara desde ayer, estoy seguro que tú sabes algo. Ella siempre suele sonreír pero ahora…

KYOU: ¡No sé nada! ¡Yo no estuve allí todo el tiempo!

KUROU: ¿Y crees que voy a tragarme eso? ¡Di la verdad!

KYOU: ¡Que yo no sé nada, maldita sea! ¡Deja de estar amenazándome!

KUROU: ¡No lo haré hasta que me digas la verdad!

KYOU: ¿Acaso buscas pelea?

KUROU: Lo que sea para saber la verdad.

KYOU: ¡ERES UN…!

RYOU: ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAA!

 _En ese momento, aparece Ryou Fujibayashi, la hermana melliza de Kyou quien posee una forma de ser completamente distinta a ella. Es delegada del_ _salón_ _donde Kurou estudia_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡Kurou! ¡Dejen de pelear por favor! ¡No hagan cosas horribles como esa!

KYOU: Ryou…

KUROU: Lo siento, creo que me sobrepase. Si me disculpan…

RYOU: ¡Kurou espera!

 _Kurou se aleja de_ _allí_ _, con una mirada perturbada debido a la_ _situación_ _que sufre Yume_ _…_

RYOU: Hermana, ¿Qué ha sucedido entre ustedes dos? ¿Hermana?

KYOU: ¡Jooooo! ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! ¡Mierda!

 _Mientras tanto, la verdadera autora del hecho_ _sonríe_ _a escondidas mientras observa la_ _situación_ _._

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, en la hora de descanso, Youhei Sunohara, amigo y_ _compañero_ _de clases de Kurou llega tarde como siempre_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola Kurou! ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: No estoy de humor para tus chistes.

SUNOHARA: Por cierto, me entere que tuviste una fuerte riña con Kyou, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Prefiero no hablar de ello. ¿Cómo es que te enteras de eso?

SUNOHARA: Tengo mis medios. Pero no tienes que sentirte mal, es normal para una pareja de recién…

KUROU: ¡Si vuelves a decir una palabra más me asegurare de que nunca más regreses aquí!

SUNOHARA: Oye, no tienes que enfadarte tanto.

KUROU: Ya te dije que no estoy de humor y déjame solo.

 _Kurou se retira enfadado del_ _salón…_

SUNOHARA: No entiendo. ¿Por qué Kurou está tan molesto?

TOMOYA: Quien sabe. Pero es seguro que tú estorbas demasiado.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¿Así es lo que piensan ustedes de mí después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?

TOMOYA: Bueno, nunca te hemos considerado exactamente como un amigo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Auuuch! ¡Ustedes son unos insensibles! ¡Gwaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Sunohara huye gritando despavoridamente del_ _salón_ _._

TOMOYA: Idiota.

 _Algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde, en la residencia de Kurou,_ _él_ _y Yume ya_ _están_ _de vuelta y posteriormente_ _él_ _sostiene una_ _conversación_ _privada con Tomoyo, su prima_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿Dices que Yume actúa de forma extraña? Pero si tú eres quien siempre llama rara a la gente.

KUROU: Déjate de bromas. Estoy hablando en serio, su comportamiento no es normal.

TOMOYO: Quizás eso te pasa porque no la estás cuidando bien. Los hijos aprenden mucho de sus padres.

KUROU: Mmmm… me pregunto si eso fuera verdad entonces serías una hija adoptada porque dudo que hayas aprendido ese carácter de tus padres.

TOMOYO: ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!? Tú eres quien tiene que espabilar más.

KUROU: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres la causa de mi mal genio! ¡Oye!

 _Tomoyo de pronto le arroja un_ _puño_ _de manera_ _rápida_ _a Kurou como amenaza_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Deja de culpar a los demás!

KUROU: ¿¡Qué!? ¡A la mierda con esta familia!

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa forma? ¡Tú eres siempre quien actúa siempre raro en esta familia!

KUROU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Si no fuera por Takafumi y por mí, estarías llevando una vida de delincuente golpeando salvajemente a cualquier rufián por ahí.

TOMOYO: ¿Y eso no es exactamente lo que hacías tú?

KUROU: ¿Y qué esperabas de alguien que lo había perdido todo a diferencia de ti?

TOMOYO: ¡No confundas las cosas! ¡Estúpido!

KUROU: ¡Tú tienes padres y yo no tengo nada! ¡Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo!

TOMOYO: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Y mis padres qué? ¡Tú los rechazaste cuando te ofrecieron su…!

KUROU: ¡No necesito de su maldita y falsa compasión!

 _Yume_ _espía_ _la fuerte_ _discusión_ _que tienen Tomoyo y Kurou. Posteriormente, ella se aleja sigilosamente y se alista para salir por la puerta principal. En ese momento, Takafumi, el hermano menor de Tomoyo quien acaba de llegar y fue un rato al_ _baño_ _de arriba la ve salir de la casa mientras bajaba por las escaleras._

 _Posteriormente, Takafumi entra a la sala para ver que su hermana y su primo siguen discutiendo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! ¿Por qué no piensas en los sentimientos de los demás?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto que lo hago!

TOMOYO: ¿Y entonces por qué sigues diciendo esas estupideces?

KUROU: ¡No son estupideces! ¡Es la realidad!

TOMOYO: ¡Eso no es verdad!

KUROU: ¡Sí lo es!

TOMOYO: ¡Que no!

TAKAFUMI: Oigan, ¿esta bien que dejen a Yume salir sola?

KUROU: Irse… ¿sola?

TAKAFUMI: Sí, acaba de salir por la puerta.

KUROU: ¿¡COMO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡A DONDE SE HA IDO!?

TAKAFUMI: No lo sé.

KUROU: ¡Se supone que debías haberla detenido!

TAKAFUMI: Supuse que Yume ya tenía la suficiente edad como para salir por su cuenta.

KUROU: ¿¡Serás idiota!?

TOMOYO: Oye, ¡deja de echarle la culpa y ve a buscarla ahora mismo!

KUROU: ¡A eso voy! ¡No tienes que repetírmelo! ¡Ustedes quédense aquí por si vuelve!

 _Mientras tanto, Yume se encuentra en una_ _librería_ _cerca del vecindario contemplando los crayones que venden_ _allí_ _._

VENDEDOR: Jovencita, ¿quieres esos crayones?

YUME: ¿Puedo?

VENDEDOR: Sí, pero primero tienes que pagarlo.

YUME: No tengo dinero.

VENDEDOR: Entonces no puedes llevártelo. Vuelve luego con tu madre para que lo puedas llevar.

 _Kurou, enfadado y a la vez preocupado busca por todas partes a Yume pero no encuentra rastro de ella._

KUROU: ¡Cielos! ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? No entiendo por qué actúa de esa…

 _En ese momento, Kurou observa a Yume que_ _está_ _en la_ _librería_ _y el vendedor_ _está_ _discutiendo con ella_ _…_

VENDEDOR: Vamos, devuelve esos crayones.

YUME: ¡No!

VENDEDOR: Pero jovencita…

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…?

 _Kurou sale corriendo hacia la_ _librería_ _para encontrarse con Yume y el encargado de la tienda_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Espere un momento! ¿Qué está pasando?

VENDEDOR: Yo no he hecho nada. Lo que sucede es que esta pequeña niña esta intentándose llevarse esos crayones de la tienda.

KUROU: ¡Yume!

 _Yume empieza a asustarse mucho y sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear_ _…_

KUROU: Disculpe por lo que ha ocurrido.

VENDEDOR: Oh, no se preocupe. No pasa nada si lo paga.

KUROU: Entiendo. Yume, devuelve esos crayones.

 _Yume, arrepentida, hace caso lo que Kurou dice y devuelve los crayones._

KUROU: Siento mucho las molestias.

VENDEDOR: No se preocupe. Asegúrese de no perderla de vista.

KUROU: Claro. Yume, volvamos a casa.

 _Después_ _de ello, ambos caminan de regreso a la casa. Sin embargo, Yume_ _todavía_ _sigue con una mirada deprimente_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, ¿por qué has hecho eso? Tienes que pagar por las cosas de la tienda, o venir hacia mí si quieres que te lo compre. No puedes coger y robar cosas que no son tuyas, ¿oíste?

 _Yume empieza a ponerse nerviosa y con una mirada de tristeza, empieza a apartar la mirada_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Es por mi culpa?

YUME: No.

KUROU: ¿Te dije algo malo?

YUME: No.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿Por qué te has ido de casa así de repente y fuiste a coger esos crayones?

YUME: Yo… yo… ¡quería hacer dibujos para ti! Quiero hacer dibujos… para que… para que mi papá Kurou me felicite. De esa forma yo, ¡siempre estaría contigo!

KUROU: Yume…

YUME: ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que todos me odien! Porque yo soy patética.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

YUME: ¡No quiero que me dejen sola! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Yume…

 _Kurou empieza a abrazar a Yume para tranquilizarla_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, yo estoy aquí. Y no solo yo, Tomoyo, Takafumi y todos te queremos. Por esa razón, tú nunca estarás sola.

 _Yume empieza a llorar en sus brazos mientras que Kurou se encuentra muy preocupado por el comportamiento de Yume sin saber que alguien es quien la hace mucho_ _daño_ _._ _¿Podrá_ _Kurou hacer algo para resolver esta_ _situación_ _?_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Esto es bastante_ _extraño_ _._ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _Yume_ _actúa_ _de esa forma? Ha perdido totalmente la confianza en_ _sí_ _misma. Ahora_ _está_ _llorando mucho y no_ _sé_ _que hacer. Mmmm_ _…_ _tiene que haber una_ _razón_ _por la cual_ _…_ _¿Qué_ _?_ _¿_ _T_ _ú_ _eres quien hizo llorar a Yume?_

KUROU: Sí, dijo que quería hacerme muchos dibujos. ¡Maldición! Si pudiera saber…

TOMOYO: ¡Deja de lamentarte! ¡Eso no la ayudara en nada!

KUROU: Lo sé, pero… no entiendo, ¿por qué ella…?

TOMOYO: Kurou, los niños… cuando son heridos, no son capaces de expresarse con los adultos. Es por esa razón que muchas veces tenemos que darnos cuenta nosotros mismos, el motivo por la cual se sienten mal. Todo esto sucede es porque Yume solo te tiene a ti y a nadie más.

TOMOYA: Confía en mí.

SUNOHARA: Bueno si tú lo dices… ¡Kurou! ¡Kurou! ¡Ra! ¡Ra! ¡Haz un Strike!

KUROU: ¡YA BASTA!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Tanto me temes? ¡No llores! ¡Me estas fastidiando!

KUROU: Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Eres tú quien ha estado detrás de ella últimamente? ¡Responde!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo solo…

KUROU: ¿Quién eres tú? Ese uniforme es de mi instituto, no me cabe la menor duda. ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? ¿Por qué la has estado persiguiendo?

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 07: La** **razón** **de sus** **lágrimas** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	8. Memoria 07: La razon de sus lagrimas

**PROLOGO**

RYOU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

TOMOYO: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

KUROU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

TOMOYO: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, KUROU & TOMOYO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 07: La razón de sus lágrimas**

 _Han pasado algunas semanas desde que la_ _pequeña_ _Yume es cuidada por su primo Kurou Sakagami, un chico solitario y rebelde que siempre rechaza a cualquier chica que se le confiese. Sin embargo, con la llegada de Yume, la vida de Kurou empieza a cambiar y ahora un nuevo reto_ _pondrá_ _a prueba el vinculo que poseen ambos para seguir adelante. Con Yume sufriendo con el temor de ser rechazada nuevamente, ya no puede volver a_ _sonreír_ _. Ahora Kurou debe encontrar la manera de ayudar a Yume a superar su dolor sin saber que alguien_ _más_ _está_ _involucrado con esta_ _situación_ _._

 _Aquella noche, luego de llorar mucho, Yume finalmente consigue dormir en su cama tras lo sucedido el_ _día_ _de hoy. Kurou continua_ _observándola_ _muy intrigado por su_ _extraño_ _comportamiento._ _Después_ _de dejarla dormir tranquila, Kurou sale de la_ _habitación_ _para hablar con Tomoyo, su prima por parte de padre._

TOMOYO: ¿Se ha dormido?

KUROU: Sí, finalmente.

TOMOYO: ¿Podemos hablar a solas en mi habitación?

 _Estando de acuerdo, Kurou decide hacer caso de su_ _petición_ _y ambos van hacia la_ _habitación_ _de ella para charlar un rato_ _…_

TOMOYO: Kurou, me disculpo por el comportamiento de esta tarde.

KUROU: De igual forma. Actué de manera estúpida sin darme cuenta de lo que está pasando.

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿qué pudo haber ocurrido para que ella se fuera así de la casa?

KUROU: Pues veras…

 _Kurou le cuenta acerca de lo sucedido en la_ _librería_ _y de manera rara, Yume_ _quería_ _llevarse unos crayones sin pagar_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Crayones, dices?

KUROU: Así es.

TOMOYO: ¿Y quiso llevárselas sin pagar?

KUROU: Sí, dijo que quería hacerme muchos dibujos. ¡Maldición! Si pudiera saber…

TOMOYO: ¡Deja de lamentarte! ¡Eso no la ayudara en nada!

KUROU: Lo sé, pero… no entiendo, ¿por qué ella…?

TOMOYO: Mmmm… pero Yume tiene sus propios crayones, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Intente preguntarle sobre ellas pero no me dijo nada. Ahora que lo pienso, no estaban en su mochila mientras estuve acomodando sus cosas.

TOMOYO: Kurou, los niños… cuando son heridos, no son capaces de expresarse con los adultos. Es por esa razón que muchas veces tenemos que darnos cuenta nosotros mismos, el motivo por la cual se sienten mal. Todo esto sucede es porque Yume solo te tiene a ti y a nadie más.

KUROU: Pero si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no confía en mí? ¿Por qué no es capaz de decir lo que a ella le duele?

TOMOYO: No es que no confíe en ti, sino todo lo contrario. Kurou, aunque no lo creas tu fuerte amabilidad no siempre trae consecuencias positivas, en algunos casos puede incluso herir a las personas que más les importas.

KUROU: ¿Mi… amabilidad?

TOMOYO: Es bueno que siempre seas amable con las personas que quieres pero… cuando esa amabilidad se excede puede causar un dolor en las personas que te quieren.

 _En ese preciso momento, Kurou recuerda exactamente lo que_ _pasó_ _hace unas semanas_ _atrás_ _con respecto a su_ _ex_ _novia y a la hermana melliza de esta. Su amabilidad fue una de las causas por la que ellas se_ _sentían_ _muy heridas_ _…_

KUROU: Pero… no puedo evitarlo. Yo…

TOMOYO: No estoy diciendo que dejes de ser amable. Solo digo que también no solo debes pensar en el bien de los demás sino también en el tuyo y lo que realmente quieres hacer.

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, me pregunto que pasará para que se comporte de esa forma…

KUROU: Cambiando de tema… ¿No te parece que tu habitación no está exageradamente diferente?

TOMOYO: Pues claro. Le di el toque femenino que le hacía falta. ¿No te parece más hermoso y propio para una mujer?

KUROU: ¡Olvídalo! Mejor no digo nada.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, Kurou tiene ya listo lo necesario para Yume en el_ _jardín…_

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Todo listo! ¡Hoy te hice tu favorito! ¡Bolas de arroz suculentas y unos sándwiches de jamón! ¡Con esto estarás muy contenta!

 _Sin embargo, Yume contesta con desgano_ _…_

YUME: Estoy… contenta…

KUROU: ¡Asegúrate de comértelo todo! ¡Y anímate! Esta vez lo hice con mucho cariño.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: No entiendo por qué estoy empezando a decir cosas vergonzosas.

YUME: ¡Gracias papá Kurou!

 _Gracias a las palabras de Kurou, Yume empieza a animarse_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Te prometo que hoy hare todo lo posible para recogerte más temprano.

YUME: ¡Siiii!

 _Algunas horas_ _después_ _, en el instituto Kurou lleva unos cuantos libros y se pone a leer en su carpeta y en ese momento, Sunohara llega tarde como siempre_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy a…? ¿Qué está haciendo Kurou?

TOMOYA: Esta leyendo unos libros en su carpeta. ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle?

SUNOHARA: Ok.

 _Sunohara se dirige hacia donde_ _está_ _Kurou quien_ _está_ _muy concentrado leyendo unos libros_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola Kurou! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _Sunohara_ _después_ _de un rato vuelve con Tomoya_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué tal te fue?

SUNOHARA: ¡Me ha ignorado por completo!

TOMOYA: Lógico, yo ya lo intente hace unos minutos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

TOMOYA: Quería ver como hacías el tonto.

SUNOHARA: ¡Déjate de bromas y vamos juntos a preguntarle!

 _Esta vez Sunohara y Tomoya van juntos a preguntarle_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡OYE KUROU!

TOMOYA: No servirá. Intenta decirle… pssss…. Psttt…

 _Tomoya le susurra unas palabras al_ _oído_ _de Sunohara_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad funcionará?

TOMOYA: Confía en mí.

SUNOHARA: Bueno si tú lo dices… ¡Kurou! ¡Kurou! ¡Ra! ¡Ra! ¡Haz un Strike!

 _Kurou deja de leer y arroja su libro violentamente en la cara de su amigo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡YA BASTA!

SUNOHARA: ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

TOMOYA: ¡Jajajajaja!

KUROU: ¡Rayos! ¡Como odio que me fastidien con eso!

TOMOYA: Bueno, era la única manera de que pudieras reaccionar haciéndote recordar tus viejos tiempos.

SUNOHARA: ¡AYYYY! ¿Por qué siempre soy golpeado?

KUROU: Tú tienes la culpa por provocarme.

SUNOHARA: ¡Okazaki me dijo que lo hiciera!

KUROU: Y tú tan estúpido como para caer en una de sus trampas.

TOMOYA: Por cierto Kurou, ¿qué estabas leyendo? ¿Eh?

 _Tomoya lee las caratulas de los libros que_ _él_ _estaba leyendo_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿"El comportamiento de las chicas", "La sensibilidad femenina", "Psicología de la mujer"? Oye, todos estos libros son…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¡No me digas que tú…!

KUROU: ¡No es eso idiota! Estoy estudiando el comportamiento de las chicas.

TOMOYA: Pero los motivos son bastante claros, ¿o no?

SUNOHARA: ¡No puedo creerlo! Kurou, nuevamente se ha dejado llevar por una chica. ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

KUROU: ¡Ya dejen de sacar conclusiones absurdas!

MIKU: ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¿Kurou dijo eso?

 _Todas las chicas que_ _están_ _en su clase empiezan a hablar rumores en voz baja_ _…_

KUROU: Demonios.

TOMOYA: Bueno, mira por el lado positivo. Al menos ya no te van a molestar si estás saliendo con alguien.

KUROU: Ojala eso fuera verdad.

 _En la hora del almuerzo, Kurou se_ _reúne_ _con Nagisa y sus amigas en el_ _salón_ _de referencias donde Yukine frecuenta muchas veces, entre las cuales_ _están_ _Nagisa Furukawa, Kotomi Ichinose, Rie Nishina, Sugisaka y_ _también_ _Tomoya Okazaki, amigo de Kurou y novio de Nagisa_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Jejeje! Hace tiempo que no teníamos una reunión así.

KOTOMI: A mí también me hace feliz el poder almorzar con todos ustedes.

TOMOYA: Aunque es un alivio de no ser el único hombre aquí. ¡Cielos! ¿A dónde se fue ese sujeto?

KUROU: Está por ahí molesto con eso de que las chicas solo hacen que los hombres perdamos nuestra amistad y cosas por el estilo.

TOMOYA: ¿Habrá tenido una mala experiencia en el pasado?

KUROU: O quizá el hecho de que tú eres el único de nuestro grupo que tiene novia.

NAGISA: Uuuuh…

YUKINE: Pero no es algo de lo que deban avergonzarse.

KOTOMI: Por cierto, no han venido Kyou-chan ni Ryou-chan.

KUROU: Ah… pues…

TOMOYA: Escuche que tú y Kyou tuvieron una pelea ayer.

NAGISA & KOTOMI: ¿Eeeeeh?

KUROU: Descuiden, no es nada malo. ¡Ah! Chicas, les hice venir aquí porque necesito preguntarles algo.

NAGISA: Dinos.

KUROU: ¿Qué cosas les hacen deprimir a ustedes?

YUKINE: Esa es una buena pregunta.

SUGISAKA: Cuando los novios se burlan de las noticias… la recesión económica…

KOTOMI: A mí cuando no quieren que toque mi violín.

RIE: Pues… recuerdo que una vez no encontraba un disco que a mi me gustaba en la tienda…

NAGISA: Cuando Okazaki no presta atención a las clases.

TOMOYA: ¡Argh!

KUROU: ¡Fuaaaah! Suficiente. No sigan más.

SUGISAKA: Hablas como si no estuvieras satisfecho.

NAGISA: Kurou, ¿es acerca de Kyou-chan y Ryou-chan?

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh? ¡Claro que no!

TOMOYA: Aún no nos has dicho por qué motivo tuvieron una discusión Kyou y tú.

KUROU: Solo tonterías. Tú sabes que Kyou y yo muchas veces discutimos.

TOMOYA: Eso explica por qué Sunohara dice que ustedes hacen buena pareja.

KUROU: No le hagas caso a ese loco.

NAGISA: Pero… estoy muy preocupada por ellas. Pensaba que vendrían a almorzar con nosotras hoy.

KUROU: Seguramente es porque están cuidando de Botan el día de hoy.

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! El cerdo mascota de Kyou, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Sí, seguramente se ha escabullido por el instituto como siempre. Acabo de verlo por la ventana antes de salir del salón.

KOTOMI: Espero que se encuentren bien.

 _Sin darse cuenta, ellos son espiados desde la puerta por una chica misteriosa que no conocen._ _Después_ _de ello, ella sale muy triste y se encuentra pensando en el patio del edificio_ _…_

CHICA MISTERIOSA: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo piensa él en esa chiquilla? Antes él no era así. Era frío y siempre rechazaba a todas las chicas pero ahora ha cambiado. Kurou… ¡Ella tiene la culpa!

 _Horas_ _después_ _, llega la hora de salida y Kurou sale del_ _salón_ _corriendo como una bala_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Adiós profesor!

PROFESOR: ¡Oye Sakagami! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado!

 _Kurou sale corriendo recordando las palabras que le dijo Tomoyo anoche rumbo al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _para recoger a Yume. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto es detenido por la voz de una anciana_ _…_

ANCIANA: ¡Disculpe joven!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

ANCIANA: Quiero ir a la casa de Isogai que vive en la segunda manzana, pero me he perdido y… ¿podría indicarme el camino por favor? Tengo un mapa pero no logro ubicarme.

KUROU: Señora, estamos en la quinta manzana. La segunda está en dirección opuesta.

ANCIANA: ¡Cielos! De repente empiezo a desmayarme…

KUROU: ¡Señora, resista! Le ayudare a encontrarla.

ANCIANA: Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable joven.

KUROU: (Perdóname Yume. Pero no puedo dejar sola a esta anciana.) Bueno, vamos despacio.

ANCIANA: Sí.

 _Mientras tanto, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, varios_ _niños_ _se despiden regresando a sus casas con sus madres, mientras que Yume sigue esperando_ _…_

YUME: Kurou… llega tarde.

MARINA: Eso es porque Kurou no siempre puede estar cuidando de ti.

YUME: Pero él me prometió que vendría temprano a recogerme.

MARINA: ¡Joooooo! ¡Tch!

 _Marina se pone celosa al ver lo mucho que se preocupa Kurou por Yume y se pone de mal humor. El tiempo pasa y todos los_ _niños_ _ya se fueron a sus casas, salvo una_ _niña_ _solitaria que sigue esperando_ _…_

YUME: Uuuuu… ¡Ah! ¡Papá Kurou!

 _Yume confunde a una persona que se parece mucho a Kurou corriendo por la calle y ella sale del edificio intentando seguirlo pero lo pierde de vista_ _…_

YUME: No era él… papá Kurou…

 _Sin embargo, una sombra aparece_ _detrás_ _de ella y al voltear aparece la misma chica que arrojo sus crayones el otro_ _día_ _. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Isogai, en la segunda manzana, Kurou consigue llevar a la anciana sana y salva_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no me dijo que eran los vecinos de la panadería Furukawa en primer lugar? Así nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo en buscar la casa.

ANCIANA: ¡Lo siento joven! Hace mucho que no vengo por estas calles y…

KUROU: Descuide, al menos hemos llegado.

ANCIANA: ¡Muchas gracias joven! Por favor, reciba esto aunque no es mucho por lo que hizo por mí.

 _Kurou abre la bolsa y en su interior hay dos Taiyakis que son unos pasteles moldeados en forma de pescado._

KUROU: (Espero que Yume me perdone con esto.) ¡Muchas gracias señora! Saludos a la señora Isogai de mi parte. ¡Tengo mucha prisa!

ANCIANA: Adiós y que dios lo bendiga.

 _Después_ _de ayudar a la anciana, sale corriendo tomando_ _dirección_ _hacia el_ _jardín_ _y preocupado por el tiempo que se ha demorado_ _…_

 _Mientras tanto, en las afueras del_ _jardín_ _, Yume se encuentra con aquella misteriosa chica y empieza a asustarse mucho temblando sus piernas,_ _después_ _cae al piso con mucho temor_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Tanto me temes? ¡No llores! ¡Me estas fastidiando!

 _Yume se encuentra terriblemente asustada y con muchas ganas de llorar_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que te calmes!

 _Ella comienza acercar su mano hacia ella,_ _asustándola_ _más_ _pero en ese momento una mano la detiene_ _…_

KUROU: ¡No tan rápido!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _Kurou, con una mirada bastante seria, encara a la chica de la cual,_ _él_ _nota que Yume siente mucho miedo_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Esta niña se cayó… y yo… iba a ayudarla…

KUROU: ¿Huh?

 _Kurou voltea hacia Yume viendo que no es exactamente lo que ella diciendo_ _…_

KUROU: Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Eres tú quien ha estado detrás de ella últimamente? ¡Responde!

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo solo…

KUROU: ¿Quién eres tú? Ese uniforme es de mi instituto, no me cabe la menor duda. ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? ¿Por qué la has estado persiguiendo?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Yo… yo…

 _La chica huye despavorida sin poder responder ante la_ _fría_ _mirada de Kurou_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

 _Después_ _de eso, Yume se pone a llorar y Kurou voltea para luego abrazar a Yume con el fin de tranquilizarla_ _…_

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Tranquila, ya no está. Ya todo pasó.

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: (Pero, ¿qué está pasando? Tengo que llegar al fondo de este asunto.)

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, Kurou va preguntando a cada chica que conoce en su instituto para saber la identidad de esa chica_ _…_

KUROU: Díganme, ¿conocen a esta persona? Es baja con el pelo corto…

 _Kurou les muestra un dibujo que hizo de ella a algunas estudiantes que conoce_ _…_

CHICA #1: Ni idea.

CHICA #2: No la conozco.

CHICA #3: ¡Ay! ¡No pienses en otras chicas!

CHICA #2: No la busques. Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo.

KUROU: Chicas… por favor, hablo en serio.

 _En ese momento, una chica de cabello corto, un poco_ _más_ _alta con una cinta en el pelo empieza a observar preocupada por_ _él…_

RYOU: Kurou…

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou_ _continúa_ _preguntando a unas chicas de otra clase_ _…_

CHICAS: No la conocemos.

KUROU: Bueno… gracias por la ayuda…

CHICA #4: Sakagami, ¿es verdad que estás interesado en ella?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No lo malinterpreten! Es un asunto personal.

 _Algunas horas_ _después_ _, tras terminar la segunda hora, Kurou sale del_ _salón_ _preguntando en otros salones por la chica que_ _está_ _buscando_ _…_

CHICO #1: La verdad que nunca la he visto.

KUROU: Descuida, seguiré intentando. Disculpen chicas, ¿de casualidad conocen a esta persona?

CHICAS: No, no sabemos.

KUROU: ¡Uf! Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Ninguno de los salones de tercer año la conoce, y los que he preguntado de segundo, ninguno.

 _En ese momento, Kurou camina intrigado y sin darse cuenta tropieza accidentalmente con una chica_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Ay!

KUROU: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ah! ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: Kurou. ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Ve-ven conmigo, por favor.

 _La chica es nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi, delegada de su_ _salón_ _y_ _además_ _ella fue su novia. En ese momento, ella lo lleva a otro sitio donde puedan hablar tranquilos a solas_ _…_

KUROU: Esto… ¿sucede algo Fujibayashi?

RYOU: ¿Me puedes mostrar el dibujo?

KUROU: Claro. Aquí tienes. (No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le sucede? Ella jamás toma la iniciativa de esa forma.)

RYOU: Mmmm… tal como pensaba. Es ella.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

RYOU: Minoru Asahina, de primer año, clase 1-B.

KUROU: ¿Esta persona?

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

 _En ese momento, aparece su hermana Kyou sorpresivamente_ _…_

KYOU: Te lo dijimos antes, ¿no? Había una chica que llevaba tu foto y se le cayó.

KUROU: Mmmm… ahora que lo recuerdo… ¡Es verdad! Pero yo pensé que era una broma. ¿Y cómo averiguaron eso?

KYOU: No te lo diré. Pero obviamente nos pareció bastante sospechosa.

KUROU: (Mmmm… ahora que lo recuerdo. Ellas no vinieron a almorzar ayer con Nagisa y las demás… ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ellas…?) ¿Estuvieron investigando de casualidad?

KYOU: Algo así. Vámonos Ryou, tenemos cosas que hacer.

RYOU: ¡Espera hermana!

 _Mientras ellas se alejan, Kurou muestra una sonrisa_ _…_

KUROU: Esas chicas…

 _En la hora del almuerzo, Kurou empieza a levantarse de su sitio cuando_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos?

KUROU: Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que atender.

SUNOHARA: Por cierto, escuche que estabas buscando a una chica en especial esta mañana. ¿Eso es verdad?

KUROU: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¡Ya te dije que no debes dejarte llevar por ellas! Solo intentan alejar nuestra amistad. Algún día van a traicionarte.

KUROU: Yo jamás he pensado en ti como un amigo, quizás como un compañero de clases que me sirve el té.

SUNOHARA: ¡No digas eso! ¿Y qué hay del tiempo que pasamos juntos?

CHICA #1: Oye, deja de molestar a Sakagami.

SUNOHARA: ¡De ninguna manera pienso dejar que se acerquen mucho a él!

CHICA #2: ¿Qué tienes en contra de nosotras?

SUNOHARA: ¡Es por culpa de ustedes que…! ¿Eh? ¿Kurou? ¡Noooooooo! ¡Se volvió a escapar!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en el_ _salón_ _1-B, la chica que estuvo con Yume ayer, se encuentra perturbada por lo sucedido pero para sorpresa de ella_ _…_

KUROU: Minoru Asahina, ¿verdad? Tenemos que hablar.

 _Kurou y Minoru salen de la clase y caminan por los corredores, luego salen del edificio para salir por el patio trasero y llegar hacia los jardines rodeados por_ _árboles_ _donde nadie puede molestarlos. Sin embargo, ellos no notaron que dos chicas los estaban espiando a escondidas_ _…_

KUROU: Puede que te suene algo rudo pero, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a ella? ¿Ella te hizo algo? ¿No será que tiene que ver conmigo? La verdad no soy capaz de comprender bien esta clase de cosas, pero si me lo dices directamente podré entenderlo mejor. Si te hice algo que te molestara, quiero saberlo. Si tienes algún problema, dímelo y así podré ayudarte.

MINORU: Me… me gustas mucho.

KUROU: ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? ¿¡YOOOOOOOO!?

 _Minoru empieza a llorar_ _…_

MINORU: ¡Snif! Yo… al principio, me conformaba con solo observarte… estaba muy feliz mirándote desde lejos… pero… poco a poco… sentí que no me podía detener… Ku… ¡Sakagami! Yo siempre veía que siempre rechazabas a las chicas que pedían salir contigo, por eso no tenía la confianza necesaria… ¡pero fue cuando descubrí que ella era especial!

 _Ella recuerda su primer encuentro con Yume_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

YUME: Mira, son del mismo color que mi crayón. Esto… ¡Rosa! ¿No?

MINORU: Es verdad. Dime, tú no eres de la familia Sakagami, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estás viviendo con ellos?

YUME: Es que mi mamá me dejo y desapareció. Por esa razón, mis almuerzos no los prepara ella sino mi primo Kurou.

MINORU: Siempre estas con él, ¿verdad?

YUME: ¡Sí! Estamos juntos siempre cuando dormimos y cuando comemos. ¡Quiero mucho a mi primo Kurou!

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

 _Volviendo al presente, Minoru_ _continúa_ _con su relato_ _…_

MINORU: Fue doloroso… me puse muy triste… porque yo… siempre te he amado…

 _Mientras tanto, las dos chicas que_ _están_ _escondidas se sorprenden al descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Minoru_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Descarada! ¿Cómo se atreve a…?

RYOU: ¡Hermana, por favor!

KYOU: Perdona, perdí el control.

RYOU: Hermana, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

KYOU: ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Esa zorra pretende… ¡Llamaré a uno de los profesores!

RYOU: ¡Espera un poco!

KYOU: Pero Ryou…

 _Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Kurou da su respuesta de manera firme_ _…_

KUROU: Lo siento. Agradezco tus palabras pero… no puedo aceptarlo.

KYOU & RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

MINORU: Supongo que tienes razón. Después de lo que hice… yo… no merezco…

KUROU: ¡No se trata de eso!

MINORU: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces por qué?

KUROU: La verdad es que todavía amo a una persona. Sin embargo, por mi culpa… la he lastimado. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará pero… ¡Quiero volverme fuerte! Para poder ser capaz de estar siempre con ella y que algún día ella pueda aceptarme nuevamente. Agradezco tus palabras pero gracias a ti pude entender una lección muy importante. Para amar de verdad, los sentimientos no son suficientes sino también tener la fuerza necesaria para superar las dificultades que tanto ella como yo debemos superar juntos en la vida.

 _Las hermanas Fujibayashi quedan sorprendidas ante las palabras de Kurou y a Ryou le empiezan a brotar_ _lágrimas_ _de sus ojos_ _…_

RYOU: Kurou… ¡Snif!

 _Minoru queda muy triste al_ _oír_ _esas palabras gentiles de rechazo_ _…_

MINORU: Entiendo… entonces amas a otra persona…

KUROU: Sin embargo, en estos momentos ahora tengo que cuidar a mi prima porque yo soy lo único que le queda y es muy importante para mí… por eso… te pido por favor que no vuelvas a molestarla más…

MINORU: ¡Sí! Te lo prometo. La verdad es que yo sentía que algo no estaba bien en mí… ¡No volveré a hacer cosas horribles!

KUROU: Gracias, me alegro que lo comprendas.

MINORU: Por favor, dile que lo siento mucho.

KUROU: Por supuesto.

MINORU: Esto… al menos… ¿Podrías darme la mano?

 _Mientras Kurou y Minoru se toman de la mano por un momento, Kyou observa disgustada y escondida en los matorrales junto a su hermana_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Grrrr! No entiendo por qué tengo que preocuparme por ese estúpido. Bueno, al menos las cosas han ido bien. ¿Eh? ¿Ryou? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Por nada! Es que… pues… me da pena como fue rechazada.

KYOU: Pues no deberías sentirte así. Tú también tienes que ser más fuerte.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

KYOU: Fuerza y sentimientos, ¿eh?

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, Kurou_ _acompaña_ _a Minoru a su_ _salón_ _y ambos se despiden tristemente sabiendo que sus caminos son totalmente diferentes_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, al menos ya todo terminó. ¡Fuaaaah! ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas? Pero entiendo como se siente. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Lo más importante es que ya pude resolver todo este lío, aunque todavía me falta una cosa por hacer.

 _Horas_ _después_ _, en la hora de salida, Kurou se queda en el_ _salón_ _a hablar a solas con Ryou Fujibayashi quien estaba por irse_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Ku-Kurou! ¡Hola!

KUROU: ¿Te asusté?

RYOU: No, es que me quede sorprendida que vinieras a mi sitio de repente y…

KUROU: ¿Podemos hablar?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Claro. ¿De qué se trata? (¡Acaso el irá a decirme que yo…! ¡No puede ser!)

KUROU: Quería darte las gracias a ti y a tu hermana.

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡De nada! Lo que pasa es que mi hermana decía que era sospechosa y pues…

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya veo! ¡Típico de Kyou! Eso explica por qué no vinieron a almorzar con Nagisa y las demás. Me estaba preocupando que fueran a odiarme por lo de ayer y…

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Esto… yo… yo… ¡Tengo que irme!

KUROU: ¡Fujibayashi! ¡Espera!

 _Ryou, de pronto se pone muy colorada y huye despavoridamente_ _…_

KUROU: No entiendo que le sucede.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en el gimnasio, Kurou se encuentra con Kyou Fujibayashi quien_ _está_ _ayudando a guardar las cosas de la_ _práctica_ _de baloncesto_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Kyou!

KYOU: Vaya sorpresa, ¿Qué quieres?

KUROU: Vine a pedirte perdón.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: Que he venido a pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día. Te juzgue mal y me porte muy mal contigo, por eso te pido perdón por el malentendido.

KYOU: Ah, descuida. Por cierto, ¿por qué buscabas a esa chica?

KUROU: Digamos que tuvo problemas con mi prima y ella sufría mucho por ello. Por eso decidí hablar con ella para resolver este asunto.

KYOU: (Mmmm… ¿se refiere a Tomoyo? Qué raro, nunca pensé que todo este lío era también por ella). ¡Ya veo! Bueno, si quieres agradecernos me debes un gran favor.

KUROU: Me pregunto que será.

KYOU: Quiero que cuides a Botan por mí si viene mañana en el almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿Otra vez? Bueno, solo por esta vez.

KYOU: ¿Eh? Veo que estás siendo muy considerado.

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que averiguaste sobre esa chica?

KYOU: Bueno, eso se lo debes agradecer a Ryou.

KUROU: ¿Ryou?

KYOU: Así es. Ella estaba muy preocupada por ti esa mañana y empezó a buscar información sobre esa chica. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Ciertamente. Pero, estoy preocupado.

KYOU: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Ayer, después de regresar al salón, ella estuvo evitándome todo el día y apenas pude tener tiempo de hablar con ella en la salida pero estaba muy colorada. Sin embargo, huyo de mí con mucha prisa. Posiblemente esté enferma o le habré dicho algo malo.

KYOU: ¡Descuida! ¡Descuida! Ella está perfectamente. Yo diría mejor que nunca.

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿A qué viene eso?

KYOU: Quien sabe. ¡Jajaja! Bueno, nos vemos Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo puedes estar contenta después de lo que te conté? ¡Vuelve aquí!

 _Kyou se retira de muy buen humor_ _riéndose…_

KUROU: La verdad es que cada vez entiendo menos a esta chica.

 _Aquella tarde, en la casa de Kurou, este se queda dormido en la sala sobre un_ _pequeño_ _colchón_ _que trajo del otro cuarto agotado por todas las cosas que sucedieron estos_ _últimos_ _días_ _. Yume entra en la sala y lo ve dormido_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿estás dormido? ¡Jejeje!

 _Yume se echa junto a_ _él_ _, aprovechando que_ _está_ _dormido pero luego despierta al ver a ella a su lado_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Aja! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te crees muy linda? ¡Cosquillas!

YUME: ¡Jajajajajaja!

KUROU: ¡Jejejejeje!

YUME: ¿Sabes una cosa? Hoy me pasó algo increíble.

KUROU: Cuéntame.

YUME: Cuando regresamos del jardín, encontré unos crayones nuevos dentro de mi mochila. ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Pues… quien sabe. ¿Habrá sido Papá Noel?

YUME: ¿Papá Noel? Pero… no estamos en navidad.

KUROU: Bueno, tú sabes. Por algo los milagros existen. ¿Eh? ¿Tienes sueño? ¿No quieres descansar?

YUME: ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Saldrá alguien malo!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! No te preocupes. Ya se disculpó y está arrepentida. Así que no tienes nada que temer.

YUME: Estarás siempre aquí cuando yo me despierte, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Estaré aquí. ¿Quieres que te cante una canción de cuna? Mmm… ¡Rayos! ¡No sé ninguna! ¡Espera! La que canta siempre una amiga…

YUME: ¡No me hace falta para dormir! ¡Ya soy grande!

KUROU: ¡Dango… dango… la Gran Familia Dangoooo…!

YUME: ¡Qué horribleee!

KUROU: Qué malagradecida eres. No sé por qué hago cosas tan vergonzosas.

YUME: ¡Jejejeje! ¡Papá Kurou! ¡Te quiero mucho!

KUROU: Sí pero, ¿podrías quitarle eso de "papá"? Todavía soy muy joven para eso.

 _Superando esta_ _difícil_ _prueba, el_ _vínculo_ _entre ellos dos crece_ _día_ _tras_ _día_ _, para dos personas en_ _común_ _que perdieron lo_ _más_ _importante en sus vidas. Sin embargo, lo_ _más_ _difícil_ _para ellos_ _sería_ _el_ _día_ _en que tarde o temprano tengan que separarse_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _¡_ _Ah! Finalmente Kurou_ _está_ _llevando una vida_ _más_ _responsable desde que cuida de Yume. Hice una_ _decisión_ _correcta hacer que_ _él_ _se hiciera cargo de ella. Sin embargo, ese_ _imbécil_ _,_ _¿Cómo_ _ha podido olvidar algo tan importante para ella? Sin embargo,_ _aún_ _así_ _,_ _¿_ _por_ _qué_ _ella_ _aún_ _lo conserva?_

YUME: ¿Maya? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

MAYA: Yume, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

YUME: ¿Qué cosa?

MAYA: Mírate bien. ¿No es diferente al de los demás?

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh? Este jovencito… pues… ¿no será de casualidad tu hermano menor?

KUROU: ¡Jajajaja! Nos parecemos, ¿verdad?

TAKAFUMI: No le veo la gracia.

TAKAFUMI: ¿No te parece que Yume luce deprimida?

KUROU: Lo dudo. No ha pasado nada en el jardín.

TOMOYO: Escucha, aunque a Yume no le importe, tienes que fijarte en esos detalles.

KUROU: (Ya veo. Eso explica por qué ella está deprimida ahora.)

TOMOYO: ¿Eeeeeeeh? (¿Por qué?)

KUROU: Sin embargo, hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos…

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 08: El uniforme de recuerdos** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	9. Memoria 08: El uniforme de recuerdos

**PROLOGO**

YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

AYANO: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

TOMOYO: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

YUME: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, AYANO & TOMOYO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 08: El uniforme de recuerdos**

 _Tras superar muchas dificultades, Kurou y Yume, dos personas diferentes pero con el mismo sufrimiento en_ _común_ _, empiezan su vida juntos como una familia al lado de sus primos Tomoyo y Takafumi._

 _La_ _primavera se encuentra a tan solo unos cuantos_ _días_ _por terminar y dar comienzo el verano donde un nuevo_ _capítulo_ _más_ _continúa_ _en la vida de cada uno de ellos_ _…_

 _Pocos_ _días_ _después_ _, en el_ _jardín_ _donde estudia Yume, ella se encuentra jugando en el arenero junto con su amigo Ken haciendo una_ _montaña_ _de arena mientras que Maya juega con sus amigas haciendo una_ _actuación…_

YUME: ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Jejejeje!

KEN: Y ahora hagamos el río.

 _Ken, amigo de Yume, con el balde,_ _rocía_ _poco a poco el agua en la_ _montaña_ _de arena que ellos hicieron pero se le pasa un poco la mano_ _…_

KEN: ¡Uy! Se me pasó la mano.

YUME: ¡Jajaja! ¡La montaña se hundió! ¡Es un lago!

KEN: ¡Es verdad!

 _Mientras tanto, la profesora de Yume observa por la ventana de la sala de maestros y observa que Yume no lleva puesta su bata para exterior_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh? ¡Yume! Ponte la bata ¡La bata!

PROFESORA #1: Me pregunto, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el uniforme de Yume?

PROFESORA #2: Es verdad. No hemos hablado con Sakagami respecto a eso…

PROFESORA #1: Buen punto. Sin embargo… de todos modos es probable que vuelva a trasladarse, ¿no crees?

PROFESORA #2: Cierto.

 _La profesora Miyano llega al patio para ponerle la bata a Yume, con algo de dificultad mientras esta_ _ríe_ _de felicidad_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: Póntela o terminaras de mojar toda tu ropa.

YUME: ¡Jejejeje!

 _Después_ _de un rato, con una mirada_ _extraña_ _por el comportamiento de Yume, Maya deja de jugar con sus amigas por un rato y se dirige donde_ _está_ _ella_ _…_

KEN: ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa Maya? ¿Has decidido venir a jugar con nosotros?

 _Maya, de repente le jala la bata de Yume para revelar su uniforme y_ _rápidamente_ _esta se lo baja para_ _ponérselo…_

YUME: ¿Maya? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

MAYA: Yume, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

YUME: ¿Qué cosa?

MAYA: ¿Por qué eres la única que viste con un uniforme totalmente diferente?

YUME: ¿Uniforme?

MAYA: Mírate bien. ¿No es diferente al de los demás?

KEN: ¿Y eso qué importa?

MAYA: ¡Tú guarda silencio!

KEN: Pero…

NIÑA #1: ¿No será que intenta llamar la atención?

NIÑA #2: Ya veo.

MAYA: ¡Por supuesto! Yume es una exhibicionista.

YUME: ¿Exhibicionista? ¿Qué es eso?

MAYA: Alguien que tiene la desfachatez de llamar ridículamente la atención de los demás.

NIÑA #1: ¡Yume es una exhibicionista!

TODAS: ¡Exhibicionista! ¡Exhibicionista!

 _Yume empieza a preocuparse sobre la_ _extraña_ _burla de sus_ _compañera_ _s y se pone asustada cuando_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Niños! ¡El recreo ya terminó! ¡Regresen al salón!

NIÑOS: ¡Siiiiiii!

 _Maya_ _con una mirada orgullosa se retira con sus amigas de regreso a clases. Mientras que Yume y Ken miran preocupados_ _…_

KEN: Yume, no les hagas caso. No creo que seas esa clase de persona.

YUME: Descuida, regresemos.

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, en camino hacia el_ _jardín_ _, Kurou sale temprano de clases y se detiene enfrente de un supermercado que hay un poco_ _más_ _allá_ _del camino que suele tomar hacia el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _para hacer algunas compras_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ahora entiendo por qué hay gente a esta hora. Hay muchas ofertas, veamos necesito comprar algunas verduras y…

 _En aquel supermercado estaba abarrotado de muchos productos y_ _había_ _muchas ofertas. Mientras realiza sus compras, Kurou se detiene en la zona donde venden_ _artículos_ _para las cajas de almuerzo_ _…_

KUROU: Vaya, veo que venden no solo comestibles sino también esto. Hay incluso para adornar el almuerzo, este con la figura de conejo se ve bueno. ¿Eeeeeh? Pero el precio está muy caro. Ahhhh… me pregunto, ¿por qué estoy haciendo estás cosas por ella? Cada vez me comporto como si yo fuera… ahhhh… ahora que me veo, he cambiado mucho, incluso vengo de compras y me dedico a cocinarle a ella. Sé que es duro pero… ver esa sonrisa en su cara… no sé… de alguna manera me hace sentir como si esto no fuera nada para mí y alegrarme. Tomoyo tenía razón, quizá eso era lo que faltaba en mi vida pero… no sé… ¿Por qué siento que me falta algo más?

 _Después_ _de ello, Kurou se va_ _rápidamente_ _hacia la_ _sección_ _de carnes para comprar lo_ _último_ _que necesita_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Carne molida! ¡Justo lo que necesito! Sin embargo… ¿Cuál me llevo? ¿La de cerdo o la de ternera?

TAKAFUMI: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

KUROU: ¡Takafumi! ¡No aparezcas así de la nada! ¿A qué has venido?

TAKAFUMI: Vine a comprar unos DVD nuevos para grabar. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

KUROU: Bueno, vine a comprar ingredientes para hacer hamburguesas con verduras saltadas pero… no tengo idea de cuál comprar para hacerla.

TAKAFUMI: Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no llevas la "mezcla molida"? Sabe mejor.

KUROU: ¿Cómo? ¿Ya inventaron un nuevo tipo de carne y yo sin enterarme?

TAKAFUMI: No, estás equivocado. Es una mezcla de carne de cerdo y de ternera ya molida.

KUROU: ¿De verdad?

TAKAFUMI: Eso te pasa porque no hacías las compras de la casa.

KUROU: Bueno, tú sabes, yo era un rebelde en ese entonces.

TAKAFUMI: Me sorprende que hasta ahora le sigas haciendo el almuerzo a Yume sin saber de estas cosas.

KUROU: ¿Eso crees?

TAKAFUMI: (Pobre Yume, me pregunto qué cosas le habrá obligado a comer…)

KUROU: ¿Dijiste algo?

TAKAFUMI: No, nada.

 _V_ _arios minutos_ _más_ _tarde, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, los_ _pequeños_ _se despiden de sus profesoras y se van con sus madres. Kurou llega a tiempo_ _acompañado_ _por Takafumi_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¡Oh vaya! Veo que ahora usan uniformes muy llamativos.

KUROU: Y eso que en mis tiempos no usábamos uniformes cuando estudiaba en el jardín.

 _Kurou y Takafumi entran en el edificio para ir en busca de Yume y su maestra_ _…_

KUROU: Profesora, soy Sakagami ¡Ya llegué!

PROF. MIYANO: Enseguida voy.

 _La profesora Miyano se acerca hacia donde_ _está_ _Kurou y queda sorprendida por el otro invitado_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh? Este jovencito… pues… ¿no será de casualidad tu hermano menor?

KUROU: ¡Jajajaja! Nos parecemos, ¿verdad?

TAKAFUMI: No le veo la gracia.

KUROU: Permíteme presentarle a mi primo Takafumi.

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh? ¿Tienes otro primo? Entonces... ¿Él es hermano de Yume?

TAKAFUMI: No, no. Yo soy su primo por parte de la familia de su padre, mientras que Yume es prima por parte de la familia de su madre.

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Ah! ¡Ahora entiendo! Pero la verdad por un momento pensé que fueran hermanos de verdad.

KUROU: Bueno, eso sí. Somos casi como hermanos en cierto sentido.

PROF. MIYANO: Se parecen mucho los dos. ¡Jejeje! Bueno, iré por Yume-chan.

 _La profesora Miyano regresa_ _rápidamente_ _al_ _salón…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Yume-chan! ¡Vienen a recogerte!

 _En_ _ese momento, Maya asoma de curiosidad hacia el corredor donde Kurou y Takafumi esperan_ _…_

MAYA: Ahhh… Kurou…

 _Yume sale entusiasmada del_ _salón_ _para encontrarse con su primo Kurou_ _…_

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

MAYA: ¡Jooooooo!

KUROU: ¡Yume! ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Jajajaja! ¡De verdad lo pareces!

KUROU: ¡Eso no me hace ninguna gracia!

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡El hermanito Takafumi ha venido también!

TAKAFUMI: Nos encontramos en el camino.

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿sabes? Hoy en la clase… nos divertimos mucho y…

KUROU: (¿Por qué nunca me hace caso?)

TAKAFUMI: Mmmmm…

 _Al regresar a casa los tres entran dejando sus zapatos en el armario_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ya llegamos!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Tomoyo no ha llegado. Seguramente tiene trabajo en el consejo.

TAKAFUMI: Por cierto, mamá dijo que hoy se encargaría de la cena.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Bueno… tú sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a ir a esa casa…

TAKAFUMI: Sabes que mamá no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre tu papá y tú.

KUROU: Lo sé. Es solo que ellos son lo más cercano a ese sujeto…

TAKAFUMI: Mamá espera que tú y Yume la visiten.

KUROU: De acuerdo. Pero hay que esperar a que llegue Tomoyo para ir todos juntos.

YUME: ¿Hoy no vas a cocinar?

KUROU: Bueno, de vez en cuando hay que visitar a tu tía Shimizu aunque no tenga deseos de ir a ese lugar. En fin, basta de charla y cámbiate rápido de ropa, Tomoyo no debe tardar en llegar.

YUME: Oh…

KUROU: ¿Yume? ¿Qué sucede?

YUME: No… no es nada…

 _Yume camina lentamente hacia su_ _habitación…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿No te parece que Yume luce deprimida?

KUROU: Lo dudo. No ha pasado nada en el jardín.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Tomoyo llega cansada de la escuela y se dirige hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y rato_ _después_ _alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto_ _…_

TOMOYO: Adelante.

TAKAFUMI: Hermana, ¿estás lista?

TOMOYO: Sí. Hoy vamos a comer con nuestros padres, ¿verdad?

TAKAFUMI: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

TOMOYO: Dime.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Por qué Yume lleva un uniforme diferente al de los demás?

TOMOYO: ¿Qué?

 _Mientras Kurou, termina de alistar el desayuno de_ _mañana_ _Tomoyo viene enfurecida hacia la cocina_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesta ahora?

TOMOYO: ¡Respóndeme! ¿Es cierto que Yume ha estado llevando un uniforme diferente todo este tiempo?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Uniforme?

TOMOYO: ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Takafumi acaba de contármelo!

KUROU: No entiendo por qué te enfadas por algo como eso.

TOMOYO: ¿No es obvio? Yume usa un uniforme al de los demás y tú no te das cuenta.

KUROU: Bueno, cuando yo iba al jardín no usábamos uniforme.

TOMOYO: ¡Los tiempos cambian, idiota!

KUROU: De acuerdo, me equivoqué pero deja de hacer escándalo.

TOMOYO: Escucha, aunque a Yume no le importe, tienes que fijarte en esos detalles.

KUROU: (Ya veo. Eso explica por qué ella está deprimida ahora.)

 _Takafumi entra a la cocina e interviene en la_ _conversación…_

TAKAFUMI: Pero… cuando vuelva su mamá, Yume volverá a su antiguo jardín ¿No creen?

TOMOYO: ¿Qué quieres decir?

TAKAFUMI: Sería un desperdicio comprarlo ahora.

TOMOYO: Ese no es el problema. Vayamos a hablar con mamá sobre esto.

KUROU: Ciertamente.

 _Después_ _de la_ _discusión_ _, Tomoyo, Takafumi, Kurou y Yume van hacia la casa de Tomoyo donde Shimizu, la madre de Tomoyo, los recibe_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Hola Kurou ¡Cuánto tiempo! No esperaba que vinieras hoy.

KUROU: Bueno, estuve ocupado últimamente.

SHIMIZU: ¿Y como van las cosas con Yume?

KUROU: Bien, aunque ya me las arreglo para solucionar nuestros problemas.

SHIMIZU: Deberías visitarnos más seguido. Raramente tenemos ocasiones de reunirnos todos juntos para cenar.

KUROU: Lo siento, pero yo… todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en el pasado. Es por eso que no puedo venir a esta casa.

SHIMIZU: Entiendo que sigas odiando a tu padre pero nosotros te apreciamos mucho Kurou aunque no parezcas convencido. Después de ayudarnos aquella vez… aprendimos que estuvo mal separarnos por nuestros problemas pero tú nos hiciste entender que era lo más importante para nosotros en este momento y en el terrible error que íbamos a cometer a causa de nuestro egoísmo.

TOMOYO: Mamá, siento interrumpir pero hay algo que quiero pedirte urgentemente.

SHIMIZU: ¡Oh! ¿Y qué es Tomoyo?

 _Tomoyo le cuenta acerca del uniforme de Yume y_ _de cómo_ _esto le_ _está_ _afectando a ella_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Ya veo. Eso podría traerle problemas a Yume, ya que ahora en casi todos los jardines usan uniformes diferentes así como en las escuelas superiores.

TOMOYO: Exacto. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

SHIMIZU: Bueno, todavía no es tarde y conozco una sastrería cerca. Vayamos juntos.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en una_ _sastrería_ _ubicada cerca de la parte comercial de la ciudad_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Disculpe, ¿podría conseguirnos un uniforme del jardín Natsukage?

SASTRE: Sí.

 _NOTA:_ _"_ _Natsukage_ _"_ _significa en_ _japonés_ _,_ _"_ _Sombra de Verano_ _"_

 _Después_ _de un rato, Yume se prueba su nuevo uniforme para el_ _jardín…_

YUME: ¡Oh! ¡Es igual al de los demás!

KUROU: Te ves linda con ese uniforme, Yume.

TOMOYO: Te queda muy bien.

TAKAFUMI: Opino lo mismo. Ahhh… Ahora que lo pienso, el próximo año tendré que usar el mismo uniforme que Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

TAKAFUMI: El año que viene estudiaré en el mismo instituto que ustedes. ¿No lo sabías?

KUROU: No, ni idea. Pero, ¿por qué allí?

TAKAFUMI: Es que… quiero caminar con ustedes todos los días viendo esos árboles de cerezo.

TOMOYO: Takafumi…

TAKAFUMI: Aunque es una lástima que te gradúes este año. Yo quería pasarla bien con ustedes dos.

KUROU: Pero Tomoyo todavía le falta un año más para graduarse.

TAKAFUMI: Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Suena aburrido.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué quieres decir?

TAKAFUMI: Aaaaaa… ¡Nada! ¡Nada!

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente en la casa de Kurou,_ _él_ _se encuentra en la cocina terminando los_ _últimos_ _toques del almuerzo de Yume_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Ya está! Seguramente le encantará.

YUME: ¡Ya estoy levantada!

KUROU: De acuerdo. Ve a lavarte la cara y cámbiate.

YUME: Sí.

 _Sin embargo, al entrar al dormitorio, Yume contempla su nuevo uniforme con una mirada de tristeza y Kurou quien ya_ _terminó_ _de alistar todo entra en la_ _habitación…_

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

YUME: Es el de ayer…

KUROU: Así es. A partir de hoy usarás tu nuevo uniforme. ¿Qué te parece?

 _Sin embargo, Yume no luce contenta con esta noticia_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Yume?

 _Mientras tanto, Tomoyo espera impaciente en el pasillo para ver a Yume con su nuevo uniforme_ _…_

TOMOYO: Ahhh… Quiero verla en su nuevo uniforme. Debe estar adorable. ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué maravilloso!

 _Sin embargo, al verla bajar de las escaleras, se lleva una terrible_ _decepción…_

TOMOYO: ¿Eeeeeeeh? (¿Por qué?)

YUME: Buenos días, hermana Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: Bu-buenos días Yume…

 _Yume lleva puesto el mismo uniforme que_ _traía_ _puesto del_ _jardín_ _anterior_ _…_

KUROU: Buenos días. ¿Vienes con nosotros Tomoyo?

TOMOYO: Yume, ¿nos permites un momentito?

YUME: ¿Huh?

 _Tomoyo se lleva_ _rápidamente_ _a Kurou a hablar en otra_ _habitación_ _con una mirada furiosa_ _…_

KUROU: (¡Oh no! Ya sé lo que va a decir…)

TOMOYO: ¿¡Me puedes explicar qué significa estooooo!?

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

TOMOYO: ¿¡Por qué demonios no lleva puesto el uniforme que compramos ayer!? ¿Quieres hacerme reventar de furia?

KUROU: No, te equivocas.

TOMOYO: Entonces, explica.

KUROU: Bueno… pues… como decirlo… Yume estaba contemplando el uniforme nuevo y dijo que quería vestir el otro.

TOMOYO: (¿Eh? ¿Yume dijo eso? ¿Por qué? ¡Ay no!)

 _Los tres caminan juntos en_ _dirección_ _hacia el_ _jardín_ _pero Tomoyo estaba con_ _lágrimas_ _en los ojos_ _…_

YUME: ¿Qué le ocurre a la hermana Tomoyo?

KUROU: Digamos que tiene uno de esos ataques depresivos.

YUME: ¡Oh!

KUROU: No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

TOMOYO: (¡No es justooooooooooo!)

 _Horas_ _después_ _, durante el almuerzo, Kurou almuerza con sus amigos en el club de teatro_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Fuaaaaaah! (No entiendo… si una de las ventajas de trasladarse de escuela, es usar uniforme nuevo, ¿por qué ella no quiere usar el que compró la tía Shimizu?)

NAGISA: ¿Te ocurre algo malo, Sakagami?

TOMOYA: Hoy has estado muy extraño en todo el día.

SUNOHARA: No me digas… una chica te ha dado problemas, ¿no?

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué siempre relacionas todo con chicas?

SUNOHARA: Pues, ¿qué otra clase de problemas puede tener este tipo?

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Señorita Nagisa, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

NAGISA: ¡Por supuesto!

KUROU: Ehmmm… pues… ¿Usted alguna vez sintió darle mucha importancia a su uniforme antiguo?

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Uniforme viejo?

KUROU: Sí. Exactamente.

NAGISA: Bueno, ¡Jejeje! Pues debo confesar que todavía conservo mi uniforme de la secundaria.

KUROU: Ya veo. Pero si usted cambiara de escuela por alguna razón y usara el uniforme de la escuela anterior en lugar del actual, ¿por qué lo haría?

TOMOYA: Mmmm… esa si es una pregunta difícil.

NAGISA: Pues quizás sea porque el viejo uniforme tenga algún valor sentimental para mí. Por ejemplo, yo pienso conservar este uniforme toda la vida porque gracias a él me hace recordar el día en que pude conocer a Tomoya y a todos ustedes.

KUROU: ¿Valor sentimental?

SUNOHARA: Sí, ¿pero quién sería capaz de usar un uniforme diferente solo porque no quiere usar el de la escuela actual? Tendría que ser un idiota.

TOMOYA: Mmmm… tú serías uno de ellos, obviamente.

SUNOHARA: ¡No me jodas! ¡No sería tan estúpido de hacer semejante cosa!

KUROU: Bueno, creo comprenderlo. Gracias chicos. Creo que todavía me falta experiencia.

SUNOHARA: Dime, ¿estás seguro que no se trata de una novia?

KUROU: Y dale con eso de las chicas.

SUNOHARA: Ahhh… ¡Qué envidia me das!

KUROU: Aunque yo más siento envidia de estos dos.

NAGISA & TOMOYA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

SUNOHARA: En eso tienes razón.

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou y Yume regresan juntos del_ _jardín_ _y al cruzar por el parque, este se detiene para conversar seriamente con ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: Dime, ¿hay algo en este uniforme que lo haga tan especial?

 _Yume pone una mirada triste y recuerda un momento importante de su pasado_ _…_

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

 _En la casa de Ayano y Yume, hace un_ _año_ _atrás…_

YUME: ¡Waaah! ¡Qué bonito!

AYANO: Es tu nuevo uniforme. Lo usarás para ir todos los días al jardín de niños.

YUME: ¿El jardín?

AYANO: Así es. Es un lugar donde aprenderás nuevas cosas y podrás hacer muchos amigos.

YUME: ¿De verdad? ¡Estoy feliz!

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Yume sujeta su uniforme y empieza a llorar_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

YUME: ¡Snif! Esto lo compró mi mamá para mí. Mi mamá… mi mamá… ¡Snif!

KUROU: Ya entiendo. Esa es la razón.

 _Yume recuerda un suceso ocurrido en el pasado cuando ella jugaba en la arena en el parque usando su nuevo uniforme_ _después_ _del_ _jardín_ _y su_ _mamá_ _la buscaba preocupada_ _…_

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

AYANO: ¡Yume! ¡Yume!

YUME: ¡Mamá!

AYANO: Gracias al cielo que te encontré. No sabía en donde te habías ido. Te dije que me esperaras enfrente de la tienda. ¡Tenía miedo! Pensaba que habías desaparecido.

Pero entonces, fue cuando vi ese gorro amarillo a lo lejos y vine corriendo. Yume, no vuelvas a irte sola aunque pueda verte a distancia si llevas tu uniforme ¿De acuerdo?

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Yume_ _continúa_ _explicando mientras tiene_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos_ _…_

YUME: Por eso… por eso… si no llevo esto puesto, mamá no sabrá en donde estoy… ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Eso no es verdad. No importa que ropa lleves, ella siempre sabrá en donde estás. Sin ninguna duda.

YUME: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto! Porque ella es tu mamá. No hay forma de que ella no sepa encontrarte, porque los vínculos que las unen sin importar en donde se encuentren siempre permanecerán unidos.

YUME: ¿Los vínculos?

KUROU: Exacto. Ella lo sabe bien desde el día en que naciste. Aunque tú no la recuerdes, ella si lo hará definitivamente, cada día en que ustedes estuvieron juntas. Recuerda que yo la conozco bien, ella fue quien me crío cuando la mía murió.

YUME: Pero… yo… no puedo recordar todo…

KUROU: Es que todavía eras un bebé en ese entonces.

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!

KUROU: Dime, ¿te sientes mejor ahora?

YUME: Sí. ¡Muchas gracias!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, en la casa de Kurou, este empieza a perseguir a Yume por toda la sala_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Yume! ¡Ven acá!

YUME: ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: ¡Yume!

 _En ese instante, Tomoyo llega de sus actividades con el Consejo Estudiantil y se pone sorprendida al ver a Yume_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Ah, bienvenida. ¿Qué tal tu día?

TOMOYO: Dime, Yume… Yume… tiene ahora… puesto…

KUROU: Exacto. ¡Yume! ¡Ven para que te vea tu prima!

YUME: Sí.

 _Yume se acerca llevando puesto esta vez el uniforme nuevo del_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _al cual ella asiste_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Oh! ¡Te queda muy bien! ¡Que adorableeeeee!

 _Tomoyo no resiste_ _más_ _y abraza a Yume con mucho_ _cariño…_

YUME: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Oye, oye.

TOMOYO: Pero… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

KUROU: Te dije que no me subestimaras. Todo es cuestión de entender los sentimientos.

 _Kurou le explica toda la historia a Tomoyo acerca del significado importante que tiene el viejo uniforme para ella_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! ¡Así que era eso! Todo esto era porque ese fue el uniforme que su madre compró para ella por lo que tiene un gran valor sentimental. ¡Qué estúpida he sido!

KUROU: Esto… Tomoyo… necesito un favor.

TOMOYO: Dime.

KUROU: ¿Puedes bañar a Yume? No para de huir de mí. Vamos, Yume. ¡Al baño!

YUME: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

TOMOYO: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Es lógico! Eres un chico después de todo.

KUROU: Bah, no entiendo por qué se complican tanto.

TOMOYO: Bueno, déjamelo a mí. ¡Yume! ¡Voy a tomar un baño con burbujas!

YUME: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Con burbujas?

TOMOYO: Así es. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

YUME: ¡Sí quiero!

 _Rato_ _después_ _en el_ _baño_ _, Yume y Tomoyo se dan juntas un refrescante_ _baño_ _de burbujas_ _…_

YUME: Me pican mis ojos.

TOMOYO: Mantenlos cerrados para que no te caiga el champú.

YUME: ¡Jejeje! ¡Qué divertido!

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou termina de leer un rato su libro mientras se sienten las voces de ellas en el_ _baño_ _y_ _después_ _de guardar su libro en el librero Kurou recuerda algo importante y abre el_ _cajón_ _de su escritorio donde encuentra un colgante de Tanzanita_ _…_

 _NOTA: El_ _"_ _Tanzanita_ _"_ _es una piedra preciosa de color azul o morado que fue descubierta por primera vez al norte de Tanzania._

KUROU: Un valor sentimental, ¿eh? Entiendo perfectamente eso… al igual que ella… este colgante fue el último y más valioso obsequio que mi madre recibió de esa persona. Recuerdo… que fue muy feliz ese día al celebrarlo conmigo… cuando fuimos a la playa, también llevaba puesto este colgante pero lo perdió en el accidente que destruyó nuestras vidas. Cuando regresé a esta ciudad, pude encontrarlo cerca del lugar del accidente y fue cuando lo recordé todo. Comencé a gritar de dolor al darme cuenta que por mi culpa ella jamás regresaría. Por esa razón, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Yume no experimente esa clase de dolor. Gracias por recordármelo, madre.

 _Así_ _, una vez_ _más_ _tanto Yume como Kurou aprenden una_ _lección_ _más_ _de vida y que no hay que olvidar los momentos_ _más_ _importantes de sus vidas._ _Además_ _aunque uno se olvide siempre hay algo que los_ _ayudará_ _a recordar y que sin importar que tan lejos_ _estén_ _los_ _vínculos_ _con aquella persona tan especial nunca_ _desaparecerán_ _._

 _Sin embargo, antes de guardar el colgante de su madre, Kurou encuentra algo_ _más…_

KUROU: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro colgante de Tanzanita? Aunque este es diferente al de mi madre. ¿Por qué…? Esto es…

 _Kurou recuerda algo_ _más_ _sobre ese otro colgante, que le hace ver con una sonrisa triste y_ _nostálgica_ _en su rostro mientras lo sostiene firmemente con su mano y posteriormente lo guarda de nuevo_ _…_

KUROU: Sin embargo, hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos…

 _¿Qué_ _significado_ _tendrá_ _el otro colgante que acaba de encontrar para_ _él_ _?_ _Será_ _,_ _¿_ _otro recuerdo doloroso de su pasado? Solo el tiempo lo_ _dirá…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _¡_ _Waaaah! Pronto_ _será_ _el festival deportivo del_ _jardín_ _. Pero_ _…_ _no_ _sé_ _desfilar bien._ _¿Qué_ _voy a hacer?_ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¿_ _Mi_ _papá_ _Kurou me va a ayudar?_ _¡_ _Oh!_ _También_ _van a venir a apoyarme Tomoyo y su familia._ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¿Quién_ _es la hermana que viene con Kurou?_ _¿_ _Sabe tocar el_ _violín_ _?_

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿un festival deportivo infantil?

YUME: Sí ¿Vienes?

KUROU: Ya veo ¡Imposible! Tengo cosas que hacer.

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: ¡Claro que puedes! Intenta quererte a ti misma y ten confianza. No dejes que el miedo sea un obstáculo para ti.

YUME: Pero… yo no estoy preocupada por…

KUROU: Nunca debes rendirte. Al igual que tú yo también estoy luchando.

TOMOYO: ¿Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí?

KUROU: Bueno… es una historia larga y… pues…

TOMOYO: Así que entre ustedes ya llegaron a ese nivel, ¿eh? Y pensar que tú dijiste que no tienes novia…

KUROU: Ella perdió a sus padres cuando era niña. Se quedó completamente sola, sin familia ni amigos que la acompañen en su dolor. Yo diría que entre nosotros dos ella pasó lo peor. Para ella yo fui su único amigo y la abandoné cuando más me necesitaba.

TOMOYO: Es por eso que tú…

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 09: Familia** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	10. Memoria 09: Familia

**PROLOGO**

KUROU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

TOMOYO: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, KUROU & TOMOYO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 09: Familia**

 _Nadie_ _podría_ _imaginar que aquella casa, la cual estuvo solitaria durante mucho tiempo, se llenara pronto de vida y felicidad. Desde la llegada de Yume a esta residencia, las cosas empezaron a cambiar en la vida de todos aquellos que residen_ _allí_ _. En especial, el actual propietario, un joven_ _huérfano_ _que lo_ _había_ _perdido todo en la vida y estaba condenado a vivir una vida solitaria hasta que la_ _pequeña_ _Yume entra en su vida, lo cual hace que tome un nuevo rumbo hacia su vida_ _…_

 _Aquella tarde, era un_ _día_ _normal para todos aquellos en ese hogar y mientras Kurou termina de lavar los platos, Yume se acerca hacia_ _él_ _con una nota_ _…_

YUME: Mira, esto nos dio la maestra.

KUROU: A ver…

 _Kurou se pone a leer la nota que trajo Yume del_ _jardín…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿un festival deportivo infantil?

YUME: Sí ¿Vienes?

KUROU: Ya veo ¡Imposible! Tengo cosas que hacer.

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: Estaba bromeando. No pude resistir.

YUME: Eres cruel, papá.

KUROU: ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

YUME: ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

KUROU: ¡Aaaaaaargh!

 _En la noche, Kurou y Yume se_ _reúnen_ _en la casa de su prima Tomoyo, para cenar todos juntos_ _…_

KUROU: Díganme, ¿tienen cosas que hacer este domingo?

 _Todos ponen una mirada_ _extraña_ _, sorprendidos por la pregunta_ _…_

KUROU: Yo solo preguntaba, si estaban libres…

TOMOYO: ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! Tengo que ensayar para una conferencia que tendremos en otras escuelas.

SHIMIZU: Perdona Kurou, unos amigos nos invitaron a mí y a tu tío para ir a un balneario, ¿verdad cariño?

PADRE DE TOMOYO: ¡Cielos! ¡Se me estaba olvidando de ese compromiso!

TAKAFUMI: Yo quedé en reunirme con unos amigos del cole.

KUROU: Ya veo… es una lástima. Parece que ninguno puede ir, Yume. Pero no te preocupes, iré contigo.

YUME: ¡Gracias!

TOMOYO: ¡Espera! ¿Qué quisiste decir?

KUROU: ¿No lo sabes? Este domingo hay un festival deportivo que hará el jardín de niños donde Yume estudia.

SHIMIZU: ¿Eh? Entonces, ¿de eso se trataba?

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso desde un principio?

KUROU: Bueno, tú dijiste que…

TOMOYO: Yume, ¡No te preocupes! Por supuesto que todos vamos a ir.

SHIMIZU: ¡Por supuesto!

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Pero querida… ¿qué hay del…?

SHIMIZU: ¡Silencio! ¡El festival deportivo es lo que más importa! Podemos ir otro día. ¿¡Verdaaaaaaaaaad!?

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Supongo que tendré que dar una excusa como siempre.

TAKAFUMI: Lo siento, pero yo he quedado con…

TOMOYO: ¡Tú también vienes!

TAKAFUMI: ¿Qué? ¡Pero hermana!

TOMOYO: ¡Nada de peros! ¡Déjalo para otro día!

TAKAFUMI: ¡No es justo!

YUME: Descuiden, no pasa nada.

TODOS: ¿Eh?

 _Todos quedan sorprendidos por la respuesta de Yume_ _…_

TOMOYO: Esto… Yume… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

YUME: Es que… todos ustedes han hecho planes y… no quiero ser una molestia…

TOMOYO: ¡Para nada! ¡No tenemos cosas que hacer!

TAKAFUMI: Pero… yo he quedado de ver…

TOMOYO: ¡Tú te callas!

TAKAFUMI: Vale, vale.

SHIMIZU: Tomoyo tiene razón. Nosotros vamos a ir también.

YUME: ¿De verdad no están ocupados?

TODOS: ¡No!

KUROU: Bueno, qué puedo decir. Nos alegra que pudieran venir pero… no hace falta que vengas si tienes que hacer, Takafumi.

TOMOYO: Descuida, él está muy ansioso por ir. ¿Verdad Takafumi? ¡Grrr!

 _Tomoyo pone una mirada escalofriante hacia Takafumi_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: No tengo otra opción. (Si me rehúso, no viviré para contarlo)

 _De regreso en su hogar, Kurou se pone a planificar las cosas que Yume necesita para el festival mientras prepara las cosas de_ _mañana…_

KUROU: Mmm… su ropa está lista… el calzado le queda bien… el problema sería… la comida, ¿no? Para los festivales deportivos hay que sacar cajas de almuerzo apiladas para todos. Lo que significa que no puedo preparar lo mismo de siempre, le pediré consejo a Kotomi. Ella es buena en hacer almuerzos de ese tipo. Sobre todo, aquella vez que me suspendieron por proteger a Tomoyo y ella me trajo semejante almuerzo cuando vino a visitarme. El problema es que me dio una horrible indigestión porque no era la única que me trajo almuerzo y todas vinieron con el mismo propósito.

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou escucha unas voces que se escuchan en el corredor de la casa_ _…_

SHIMIZU: No tienes que preocuparte tanto.

TOMOYO: Es que tal vez a ella no le haga falta que vayamos o se sienta mal por algo. Por eso dijo eso de "No pasa nada".

SHIMIZU: Tal vez. Pero creo que estás exagerando un poco.

TOMOYO: A lo mejor no corre rápido, o no puede bailar bien… quizá sea porque tenga mucha vergüenza y no quiere que la veamos.

SHIMIZU: En ese caso, quizá no deberíamos ir todos después de todo.

TOMOYO: De todas maneras, tenemos que encontrar la manera de averiguarlo. Si hubiera alguien que pudiera espiarla, ¿qué opinas?

SHIMIZU: ¿Espiarla? Pero, ¿Quién?

KUROU: ¿No creen ustedes que están exagerando las cosas?

TOMOYO: Ah, Kurou. ¿Lo harías por nosotras? ¡Eres el mejor!

SHIMIZU: Contamos contigo Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Como siempre, soy yo el que tiene que resolver los problemas.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, Kurou se despide de Yume quien se va a estudiar_ _…_

YUME: ¡Adiós papá!

KUROU: ¡Claro! ¡Esfuérzate mucho! ¡Oye! ¿¡Cuántas debo repetirte que…!?

YUME: ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: Ahhhh… si supieras en los problemas que me metes con ese malentendido.

YUME: ¡Buenos días amigos!

NIÑOS: ¡Buenos días Yume!

 _De pronto, ve a la profesora de Yume, llevando algunas cosas para su clase_ _…_

KUROU: Esto… profesora…

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Sí? Dime.

KUROU: ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

PROF. MIYANO: Claro.

KUROU: De casualidad, ¿Yume tiene pocas ganas de esperar por el festival deportivo?

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: ¿De verdad no ha dicho algo por el estilo?

PROF. MIYANO: Pues… creo que no. Ahora que lo mencionas… cuando ensayamos para el desfile de inauguración… recuerdo que… estábamos ensayando ese día y creo que Yume estaba muy nerviosa por lo que no pudo hacerlo bien y sus amigos empezaron a reírse con ella. Pero, no paso nada grave.

KUROU: Mmmm… entiendo.

PROF. MIYANO: Después de eso, no pasó nada inusual. No parecía que ella o algún otro niño se fijara en ello por eso a nadie le tomó importancia y no ocurrió nada similar después de eso…

KUROU: ¡Ah! Lo comprendo.

PROF. MIYANO: Por cierto… esteee… Kurou… ¡Ay! Quiero decir, Sakagami…

KUROU: Descuida, no me importa que me llames por mi nombre.

PROF. MIYANO: Bueno, pues… quería saber… ¿Vendrás al festival deportivo?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Iré sin falta.

PROF. MIYANO: ¿De verdad? ¡Espero que vengas!

KUROU: (Mmmm… el desfile, ¿verdad? ¿Podría ser…?)

 _En la hora del almuerzo, Kurou en lugar de reunirse con sus amigos, se va solo a la biblioteca a leer libros de_ _psicología_ _infantil_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ya veo… percibir la ansiedad del niño…

KOTOMI: ¿Qué estás haciendo Kurou?

KUROU: ¡Waaaah! ¡Kotomi!

 _La chica tranquila de estatura mediana, ojos azules, con trenzas en el pelo y con una mirada inocente, es Kotomi Ichinose. Ella fue mi amiga de la infancia antes de que mi_ _tía_ _Ayano y yo nos_ _mudáramos_ _de esta ciudad cuando era_ _niño_ _. Aunque no lo parezca por su_ _retraída_ _mirada, ella es una chica genio y junto a_ _mí_ _somos los mejores alumnos de esta escuela por lo que ella pasa mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca o con mis amigas que les_ _presenté_ _del club de teatro que Nagisa_ _fundó_ _._

KOTOMI: Eso fue grosero.

KUROU: Bueno, no esperaba que me sorprendas así. Generalmente el caso es casi opuesto.

KOTOMI: ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

KUROU: Ah… pues… solo algo para distraerme, nada más.

KOTOMI: ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

KUROU: Sí, pero…

KOTOMI: Esta vez traje un par de palillos extra.

KUROU: A veces pienso que no eres de este mundo.

KOTOMI: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Olvídalo. Por cierto, quería pedirte un favor.

KOTOMI: Dime.

KUROU: Bueno, pues… la familia de Tomoyo va a asistir a un festival deportivo de una prima y… estoy a cargo del almuerzo y pues…

KOTOMI: Claro, con gusto te acompañaré al festival.

KUROU: No, no es lo que quería decir pero…

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde,_ _después_ _de recoger a Yume, ambos caminan hacia el parque donde Kurou la lleva a una parte que no haya mucha gente_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno Yume, quiero que camines desde aquí hasta llegar a ese árbol.

YUME: De acuerdo.

 _Yume sigue las instrucciones de Kurou y se para enfrente del_ _árbol…_

YUME: ¿Por qué hago esto?

KUROU: Para que estés preparada para el festival deportivo. ¿Quieres ensayar?

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos a desfilar. Muy bien, uno, dos…

 _Kurou aplaude las palmas para que Yume siga el_ _compás_ _mientras marcha para el desfile_ _…_

KUROU: Vamos.

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

 _Yum_ _e no logra concentrarse y se tropieza pero justo_ _él_ _la sostiene para que no se lastime_ _…_

YUME: Gracias, papá Kurou.

KUROU: Estás muy nerviosa. Me he enterado de que todos se rieron de ti.

 _Yume se sonroja_ _…_

YUME: ¿Co-cómo lo sabes?

KUROU: No debes preocuparte. Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles pero también puntos fuertes.

YUME: Pero… la verdad es que no me preocupa eso.

KUROU: ¿De verdad?

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: (Mmmm… siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes… Ryou…)

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

 _Todo_ _sucedió_ _, la primera vez en que_ _acompañe_ _a Ryou a su casa y ella no era capaz de expresarse, en ese tiempo_ _…_

KUROU: Tu problema aquí es que no te quieres a ti misma. ¿Por qué no intentas ver las cosas de una manera más positiva?

RYOU: ¿Más positiva?

KUROU: Así es, bueno, es posible que no se pueda remediar con respecto a tu forma de ser pero ayudaría mucho en la forma de que piensas las cosas.

RYOU: Está bien.

KUROU: Intenta quererte a ti misma y ten confianza. No dejes que el miedo sea un obstáculo para ti.

RYOU: Sí, tienes razón.

KUROU: De esa forma podremos ir juntos a casa de esa manera sin ningún temor. Bueno, si estas en contra de esto quizás debamos dejarlo pero, ¿no crees que sería maravilloso que pudieras tener confianza en ti misma?

RYOU: Confiar en mí misma… Tienes razón. En realidad no sé cómo me va a ir pero… si Sakagami me lo pide entonces voy a intentarlo.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Kurou se encuentra con una mirada_ _melancólica_ _tras volver a recordar su pasado_ _…_

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¡Papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué… sucede? ¿Yume?

YUME: ¿Te encuentras bien?

KUROU: Ah… ¡Sí! Descuida, solo recordaba algunas cosas que había olvidado.

YUME: Ojala pudiera hacerlo bien…

KUROU: ¡Claro que puedes! Intenta quererte a ti misma y ten confianza. No dejes que el miedo sea un obstáculo para ti.

YUME: Pero… yo no estoy preocupada por…

KUROU: Nunca debes rendirte. Al igual que tú yo también estoy luchando.

YUME: ¿Tú también?

KUROU: Al principio no me salían las cosas bien. Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de cómo cuidar un niño. Pero… ¡no me rendí! Porque quería que mantuvieras esa sonrisa y gracias a ello, yo seguí adelante.

YUME: Yo… yo… ¡También me esforzaré!

KUROU: Bien, volvamos a casa. Tengo una idea que nos puede ayudar a ensayar.

 _Rato_ _después_ _, al llegar a la casa. Kurou saca una radio y la pone en el patio y coloca una_ _música_ _de desfile para que Yume pueda ensayar_ _…_

KUROU: Bien, ¿lista?

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: Comencemos.

 _Yume comienza a practicar su marcha para el desfile y consigue hacerlo un poco mejor_ _…_

KUROU: Bien, comienza a decirlo.

YUME: ¿En voz alta?

KUROU: Exacto. Uno, dos… uno, dos…

YUME: Uno, dos… uno, dos… uno, dos…

KUROU: Uno, dos… uno, dos…

YUME: Uno, dos… uno, dos…

KUROU: Sigue así. El pastel te espera.

YUME: ¿Pastel? Pas-tel… pas-tel…

KUROU: ¡Oh!

 _Kurou se asombra al ver que Yume ahora puede marchar con un buen ritmo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Sigue!

YUME: Pas-tel… pas-tel… pas-tel…

 _Mientras Yume come su_ _porción_ _de pastel, Tomoyo regresa del instituto tras terminar sus labores en el consejo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

KUROU: Bienvenida.

TOMOYO: ¿Y? ¿Descubriste algo?

KUROU: Observa tu misma.

YUME: Hermana Tomoyo, asegúrate de venir al festival deportivo, ¿vale?

TOMOYO: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

 _Finalmente llega el domingo,_ _día_ _del festival deportivo y en la casa de Kurou, todos se preparan para ir juntos al evento_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Listo! ¡Está todo dentro!

YUME: Oye, oye ¿Qué hay dentro?

KUROU: Nada de curiosear. Espera a que llegue el momento.

TOMOYO: ¡Yume! ¡Mira aquí!

YUME: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: ¡Yume! ¡Sonríe!

 _Tomoyo_ _está_ _filmando a ella con una_ _cámara_ _de video_ _…_

YUME: ¿Así?

TOMOYO: ¡Eso! ¡Qué linda!

TAKAFUMI: ¿Eh? ¿No llegaron papá y mamá?

TOMOYO: Han ido a reservarnos sitio.

 _Mientras tanto, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, los padres de Tomoyo y Takafumi_ _están_ _esperando en la cola para reservar sitio_ _…_

SEÑORA: ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Sí que está larga la espera. ¿Vinieron juntos?

PADRE DE TOMOYO & SHIMIZU: Ah… pues sí.

SEÑORA: Vaya, debe ser genial poder compartir tiempo juntos. ¡Qué envidia! Mi esposo no regresa seguido debido a su trabajo. Su hija debe de estar muy contenta.

PADRE DE TOMOYO & SHIMIZU: Ah… pues sí… ¡Jejeje!

 _En la casa de Kurou, todos ya_ _están_ _listos para salir_ _…_

YUME: Pas-tel… pas-tel…

KUROU: Descuida Yume, lo harás bien.

YUME: ¡Sí!

TOMOYO: ¡Bien ¡Chicos! ¡Animooooo!

TODOS: ¡Siii!

 _Al llegar al_ _jardín_ _, los padres de Tomoyo los aguardan en el lugar que ellos han reservado para ver el desfile_ _…_

SHIMIZU: ¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!

TOMOYO: Disculpen por hacerlos esperar.

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Descuida, recién nos estamos acomodando.

SHIMIZU: Por cierto, Kurou, nos encontramos con una amiguita tuya.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KOTOMI: ¡Kurou! ¡Vine como prometí!

KUROU: ¿Ko-Kotomi? ¡Espera! Yo no dije exactamente que…

TOMOYO: ¡KUROOOOOOOOOO!

KUROU: ¡Espera! No es lo que crees…

TOMOYO: ¿Se puede saber qué hace ella aquí?

KUROU: Bueno… es una historia larga y… pues…

KOTOMI: ¡Saludos a todos! Mi nombre es Kotomi Ichinose, soy amiga de Kurou y estudio en la clase 3-A, mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

KUROU: No creo que sea necesaria la larga introducción.

TOMOYO: Así que entre ustedes ya llegaron a ese nivel, ¿eh? Y pensar que tú dijiste que no tienes novia…

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No es eso! Somos amigos de la infancia, solo eso.

TOMOYO: ¡Más sospechoso aún!

SHIMIZU: Ah… tú eres hija de los Ichinose, ¿verdad? Los conocí hace mucho tiempo. Fueron grandes eruditos.

KUROU: Esta ciudad sí que es pequeña.

 _Una vez listo los preparativos, se anuncia la apertura del festival deportivo comenzando con el desfile_ _…_

ANUNCIADORA: Disculpen por la espera. Bienvenidos al festival deportivo del jardín Natsukage. Los alumnos harán su aparición en breve.

 _En ese momento, la profesora Miyano y los_ _niños_ _de su clase, son los primeros en salir a desfilar. Entre ellos, se encuentra Yume desfilando tal como lo hizo en su ensayo con Kurou_ _…_

KUROU: (Vamos Yume, tú puedes.)

TOMOYO: ¡Yume! ¡Mira hacia aquí!

 _Después_ _de concluir con el desfile, los_ _niños_ _se_ _reúnen_ _con la profesora_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: Niños, lo han hecho muy bien.

KEN: Has aprendido a hacerlo bien, Yume.

YUME: Sí, y todo gracias a mi primo Kurou.

MAYA: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha hecho Kurou? ¡Dinos! ¡Ayyyy!

 _Maya se pone muy nerviosa y tropieza al suelo y todos se_ _ríen_ _. En breve, la directora empieza a dictar su discurso para la ceremonia de apertura_ _…_

DIRECTORA: Quiero decirles a todos en que se hayan molestado en venir el día de hoy. Por suerte hoy hace un buen clima por lo cual esperamos que el festival deportivo sea todo un éxito. Y ahora, sin más demora damos inicio al festival deportivo del jardín Natsukage.

 _Al terminar el discurso, se da inicio el festival deportivo en el cual compiten dos equipos, el azul y el blanco. Los_ _niños_ _participan en diversas actividades deportivas entre las cuales, carreras, lanzamiento de pelotas, etc._

 _Luego de terminar la primera parte de la_ _competición_ _, el equipo azul en el cual Yume forma parte lleva la delantera por 10 puntos mientras que su rival, el equipo blanco del cual Maya forma parte_ _está_ _cerca con 8 puntos._

YUME: ¡Siiii! ¡Lo logramos!

MAYA: ¿Cómo? ¡Ya verán! ¡Les ganaremos en el baile!

AMIGA DE MAYA: Pero Maya, el baile no da puntos…

MAYA: Ahhh… Kurou, solo obsérvame.

AMIGA DE MAYA: Bueno, da igual.

 _En breves momentos, se da inicio el baile del festival donde los_ _niños_ _de cada equipo bailan al_ _compás_ _de la_ _música_ _. Mientras los_ _niños_ _bailan de forma normal, Maya comienza hacer movimientos exagerados que hacen perder el balance de su equipo._

YUME: Ken, no pierdas el ritmo.

KEN: Tienes razón Yume.

 _Después_ _del baile, los_ _niños_ _regresan a su sitio mientras se hacen los preparativos para la siguiente_ _competición_ _._

KEN: Muchas gracias Yume, me había hecho un lío.

YUME: ¡Jejeje!

MAYA: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos no da puntos el baile?

AMIGAS DE MAYA: Te lo dijimos.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, se da el anuncio para la siguiente_ _competición…_

PROFESORA: ¡El concurso de encestar las pelotas de la Asociación de Padres va a comenzar! ¡Por favor, todos los participantes acérquense para comenzar!

 _En esta_ _ocasión_ _, los competidores_ _sería_ _n los padres de los_ _niños_ _quienes participan en este evento y todos los participantes se_ _reúnen_ _en el punto_ _señalado…_

SHIMIZU: Mmmm… tenemos un problema. ¿Quién va a representar a Yume?

TOMOYO: ¡Bien Takafumi! ¡Es tu turno de demostrar lo que vales!

TAKAFUMI: ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

TOMOYO: Exacto.

TAKAFUMI: Si no hay más remedio…

 _Takafumi con algo de desgano se levanta y se dirige hacia el punto de_ _reunión_ _donde_ _están_ _los participantes del evento_ _…_

KUROU: Oye, ¿por qué enviaste a él a participar?

TOMOYO: Observa y verás.

PROFESORA: ¡Comiencen!

 _La profesora toca el silbato para dar inicio el evento. En esta_ _competición_ _, cada participante tiene que arrojar las pelotas del color de su equipo sobre la canasta que_ _está_ _colocada sobre un poste alto y es sostenida por un participante para que no se caiga. Todos los participantes empiezan a lanzar pelotas hacia la canasta pero no logran alcanzarla debido a la altitud del poste y muy pocas pelotas son las que consiguen encestar. Sin embargo, Takafumi a diferencia de los otros,_ _está_ _parado lejos del poste sin lanzar ninguna pelota_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Pero, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Lanza las pelotas!

 _En ese momento, algunas pelotas azules que no han rebotado sobre la canasta caen cerca a los pies de Takafumi y el las recoge una por una._

TAKAFUMI: Objetivo localizado.

 _Después_ _,_ _increíblemente_ _arroja las pelotas una por una y con fuerza las arroja directo hacia las canastas encestando sin fallar ni una sola_ _…_

KEN: Ese chico es impresionante.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Es el hermanito Takafumi!

MAYA: Oye Yume, ¿ese chico asombroso es hermano de Kurou?

YUME: No, es primo nuestro. Su hermana está filmando con la cámara.

MAYA: ¡Ah! ¿Y cómo se llama?

YUME: Takafumi.

MAYA: Ahhh… Takafumi… maravilloso… Kurou es genial, pero Takafumi también es sorprendente… ¡No me decido por ninguno! Ahhh…

YUME: Maya, ¿te encuentras bien?

 _Gracias a la_ _actuación_ _de Takafumi, el equipo azul lleva la ventaja de 6 puntos sobre el equipo blanco_ _…_

DIRECTORA: Con esto concluye las actividades matutinas. Las actividades vespertinas comenzarán a la una de la tarde. Aprovechen su tiempo para almorzar tranquilamente.

PROF. MIYANO: Bueno, niños. Vayan a almorzar. Nos reuniremos a la una.

YUME: ¡Siiii! ¡Almuerzo! ¡Almuerzo!

 _Todos se_ _reúnen_ _para almorzar y Kurou empieza a sacar las cajas de almuerzo que trajo para todos empiladas una sobre otra_ _…_

TODOS: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Qué opinan?

 _Al destapar las cajas, en la primera hay bolas de arroz, en la siguiente hay huevos enrollados, en otra hay pollo frito en trozos con salsa y en la_ _última_ _una ensalada de verduras_ _…_

TOMOYO: Vaya, ¿hiciste todo esto tú solo? ¡No lo puedo creer!

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad…

KOTOMI: Yo le enseñé a preparar este almuerzo.

YUME: ¿Eh? Papá Kurou, ¿Quién es ella?

KOTOMI: ¡Oooooh! ¿Es tu hija? ¡No puedo creerlo!

KUROU: ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Te equivocas! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que a esta edad tenga hijos?

KOTOMI: Pero ella te llamó…

KUROU: Sí, ya le dije que no me llamara así o la gente va a pensar mal de mí.

KOTOMI: ¿No es tu hija?

KUROU: ¡Que nooooooo! ¡Ay! ¿Ahora entiendes en los líos en que me metes?

YUME: Lo siento.

TOMOYO: Ya, ya. No le eches la culpa, para empezar tú eres el verdadero culpable.

KUROU: ¿Y yo por qué?

TOMOYO: Tú invitaste a ella a venir al festival así que te mereces eso.

KUROU: Ya, no me eches bronca por eso. En fin, Yume, ella es Kotomi. Una compañera de mi instituto y vino a acompañarnos en el festival.

KOTOMI: ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Kotomi Ichinose, soy amiga de Kurou y estudio en la clase 3-A, mi pasatiempo es leer libros. Espero poder ser tu amiga.

YUME: Sí. Yo soy Yume, encantada hermana Kotomi.

KUROU: Y también tiene un arma mortal llamada "violín" la cual ha derribado a muchos jóvenes.

KOTOMI: Eres un abusivo. Yo nunca he derribado a nadie. Mira, he traído mi violín para que todos puedan escuchar mi música.

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Puedes tocar el violín? ¡Quiero oírlo!

KOTOMI: De acuerdo.

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeeee? ¡Noooooooooo!

 _Kotomi empieza a tocar el_ _violín_ _y un terrible sonido ensordecedor comienza a surgir derribando a todas las personas alrededor y arruinando la tranquila tarde_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Kotomiiiiiiii!

YUME: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaay!

TOMOYO: ¡Ahora tenía que acordarme! ¡Es la chica que derribo a todos en el recital de…! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Todos_ _están_ _sumamente exhaustos por el terrible sonido ensordecedor del_ _violín_ _y los padres de Tomoyo tuvieron que ofrecer disculpas a todos los padres de familia por el desafortunado incidente_ _…_

KOTOMI: Que extraño. Y eso que mandé a afinarlo la semana pasada.

KUROU: ¿¡Acaso quieres matarnos!?

KOTOMI: Pero… pensaba que estaría bien con el violín que tú me reglaste.

KUROU: ¡Kotomi! ¡Shhhhhhhhhh!

TOMOYO: ¡KUROOOOOOOOO! ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con el violín que le regalaste?

KUROU: Aaaaa… pues… es una larga historia…

 _Tomoyo coge el_ _violín_ _y se da cuenta del valor_ _artístico_ _de este instrumento_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Espera un momento! ¡Este violín es…! ¿¡Te has vuelto locooooooooo!?

KUROU: ¿Y ahora de qué te quejas?

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿Acaso no tienes la menor idea de cuánto cuesta este violín?

KUROU: Por supuesto que lo sé. Sin embargo, el valor del dinero no interesa si se trata de un regalo a alguien que importas mucho.

TOMOYO: ¿A quién has visto regalar un instrumento extremadamente caro a alguien así de simple?

KUROU: Tú no sabes nada. ¡No puedes comparar el valor de un objeto con la vida de una persona! Nada podrá reparar el terrible daño que le hice a Kotomi en el pasado. Ella es mi irremplazable amiga, al igual que tú, Yume, Takafumi y todos ustedes. ¡No existe nada que pueda reemplazar el vínculo que nos une a cada uno!

KOTOMI: Kurou…

TOMOYO: ¡Lo siento! Creo que me excedí un poco. Perdona tú también Kotomi.

KOTOMI: Descuida, no pasa nada.

SHIMIZU: Vamos, vamos. No pasa nada. Ya nos hemos disculpado con los demás padres.

TAKAFUMI: Digamos que tu música es más impactante que el full metal.

YUME: Pero me duele el oído.

KOTOMI: ¡Gracias! Como compensación tocaré una pieza más.

TODOS: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ANUNCIADORA: Enseguida daremos inicio a las actividades vespertinas, todos los participantes reúnanse y acérquense con los profesores.

KUROU: Yume, da tú mejor esfuerzo.

YUME: ¡Siiiiiiii!

 _De esa forma, se da inicio a las competiciones de esta tarde por parte de ambos equipos. Los_ _niños_ _participan en otras competiciones como lanzamientos de pelotas gigantes de goma, carreras cortas de 100 metros, carreras dobles, lanzamiento de discos de_ _plástico_ _, etc. Finalmente llega la_ _última_ _prueba donde los padres compiten al lado de sus hijos._

DIRECTORA: Finalmente, daremos inicio a la última prueba. ¡La búsqueda de objetos con padres e hijos!

MAYA: ¡Esta es la ultima prueba! ¡Yume, no voy a perder ante ti!

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

 _Para esta prueba, Kurou entra esta vez a participar junto a Yume, la cual se pone muy contenta al estar al lado de_ _él_ _. Luego de prepararse, todos se ponen listos para empezar con la_ _última_ _competición_ _. Al sonar el silbato, todos corren hacia una mesa grande colocada en el centro de la cancha y sobre el hay_ _pequeños_ _papeles alineados en fila donde cada concursante debe coger uno y llevar el objeto requerido del papel hacia la meta_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Bien Yume! ¡Llegamos! A ver… espero que no sea muy difícil.

 _La madre de Maya coge_ _también_ _una nota y la lee_ _…_

MAYA: Mamá, ¿qué dice?

MADRE DE MAYA: Encontrar un lapicero.

MAYA: ¡Qué fácil! ¿Alguien tiene un lapicero?

SEÑOR: Yo tengo uno.

 _Uno de los familiares que observa el evento le responde a Maya. Mientras tanto, Kurou voltea el papel para leer pero al verlo se pone muy nervioso_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Esto es una broma del destino o qué?

YUME: ¿Qué dice?

KUROU: ¡Argh!

YUME: ¿Papá Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Qué voy a hacer? Definitivamente será malo si pierdo a propósito pero… (Si se lo pido a Tomoyo, con el mal humor que tiene ahora… ¡No! Takafumi… ¡Menos! ¡Sería raro! Ahhhh… no tengo otra opción) ¡Vamos Yume!

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?

 _Kurou se lleva_ _rápidamente_ _a Yume donde_ _están_ _Tomoyo y su familia_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Kotomi! ¡Ven con nosotros!

KOTOMI: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Date prisa!

KOTOMI: ¡Sí!

TOMOYO: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué rayos dice la nota?

 _Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo_ _más_ _, Kurou se lleva a Kotomi de la mano y junto con Yume corren juntos hacia la meta. Sin embargo, Maya es quien toma la delantera_ _…_

MAYA: (¡Sí! A este paso vamos a ganar. ¿Eh? Pero… ¡si es Kurou!)

 _Maya observa que Kurou, Kotomi y Yume las siguen por_ _detrás…_

MAYA: (Ahhh… Kurou…)

MADRE DE MAYA: ¿Maya? ¿Qué sucede?

MAYA: ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Justo al llegar a la meta, Maya tropieza casi al llegar y por consecuencia, todos se estrellan en la_ _línea_ _de meta, cayendo uno encima de otro_ _…_

TODOS: ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyy!

PROF. MIYANO: Esto… directora… En esta situación, ¿Quién es el ganador?

DIRECTORA: ¿Y qué más da? Lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo.

 _El evento termina con un empate entre ambos equipos donde todos son ganadores del evento y con ello Kurou y Yume_ _sonríen_ _felizmente juntos al haberse divertido en el festival._

 _Al final del atardecer, todos emprenden camino hacia sus casas satisfechos por el festival que fue todo un_ _éxito_ _pese a algunos imprevistos. Mientras tanto, Kurou y su familia se despiden de Kotomi. Sin embargo, no todos_ _están_ _contentos por el resultado_ _…_

KOTOMI: ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Todo fue muy divertido! ¿Eh? ¿Kurou? ¿Por qué tienes un ojo morado?

KUROU: No me lo preguntes.

TOMOYO: ¡Eso te lo mereces mentiroso!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Jejejejeje!

KUROU: ¡No tenías que pegarme tan fuerte!

KOTOMI: No entiendo, ¿por qué te pegó?

TAKAFUMI: Por la nota que decía para la última prueba.

KOTOMI: ¿Qué decía?

TAKAFUMI: "La persona que aprecias mucho". ¡Jajajaja!

KUROU: ¡No tenía otra opción! Si iba con Tomoyo, también me iba a golpear de todos modos.

TOMOYO: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡A mí no me habría importado!

KOTOMI: Pero, ¡fue muy divertido! Kurou, ¡muchas gracias por invitarme! ¡Y también les doy las gracias a todos ustedes! Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

SHIMIZU: Por supuesto. Fue un gusto conocerte. ¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?

KOTOMI: No puedo. Tengo cosas qué hacer en la casa.

SHIMIZU: Ya veo. Siéntete libre de venir a visitarnos, Kotomi-chan.

KOTOMI: Gracias.

YUME: Adiós. Fue muy divertido, hermana del violín.

KOTOMI: Sí. La próxima vez tocaré mejor para ti.

YUME: ¡No quierooooooo!

KOTOMI: Eres una abusiva.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, supongo que tienes que practicar un poco más.

KOTOMI: Sí. Nos vemos, Kurou y tú también Yume.

YUME: ¡Nos vemos!

 _Kotomi se despide de todos con una hermosa sonrisa mientras camina en_ _dirección_ _hacia su casa_ _…_

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Bueno, estuvo divertido el festival después de todo.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Y la hermana del violín estuvo genial!

TOMOYO: Si no fuera por un mentiroso que nos empezó a arruinar el día por ahí…

KUROU: Oye, oye. No me veas con esa cara.

SHIMIZU: Aunque me da pena esa chica. Leí en las noticias acerca del desafortunado accidente.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! Eso quiere decir que…

KUROU: Así es. Kotomi es huérfana igual que yo.

TOMOYO: ¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¡No lo sabía! Y yo la juzgué mal.

KUROU: Kotomi perdió a sus padres cuando era niña. Se quedó completamente sola, sin familia ni amigos que la acompañen en su dolor. Yo diría que entre nosotros dos ella pasó lo peor. Para ella yo fui su único amigo y la abandoné cuando más me necesitaba.

TOMOYO: Es por eso que tú…

KUROU: La invité para que ella pudiera sentirlo una vez más y pueda llevar en su corazón la calidez de un hogar y una familia. Por esa razón dije que ese violín vale menos que todo el daño que debió de sufrir en el pasado. Sin embargo, ella nunca se olvidó de mí pese a todo lo ocurrido. Creo que por esa parte diría que es incluso más fuerte que yo ahora, pero esa fortaleza viene de los vínculos que ella ha conseguido crear con la ayuda de todos sus amigos.

Si ella estuviera en mi lugar, quizá no nos hubiéramos distanciado tanto ustedes y yo, ya que nunca culpó a nadie la muerte de sus padres y llevaba el peso ella misma.

 _Al regreso en la casa de Tomoyo, mientras preparan la cena, ella le pide a su hermano instalar la_ _cámara_ _de video en la_ _televisión_ _para ver la_ _grabación…_

TAKAFUMI: Todo listo.

TOMOYO: Bien Takafumi, ¡enciéndelo!

 _Takafumi pone el video para ver las escenas de Yume en el festival; sin embargo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué significa esto?

TAKAFUMI: Por desgracia solo se ve el principio del evento, todo lo demás esta borrado.

TOMOYO: ¡Pero si eso es imposible! ¡Yo grabé perfectamente!

KUROU: Debió haber sido después de que Kotomi tocara el violín y la cámara se estropeó.

TOMOYO: ¡Noooooooooo! ¡No es justo! ¡El día de Yumeeeee!

YUME: ¡Jejeje! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Les agradezco por venir a verme el día de hoy. ¡Me lo he pasado muy bien!

 _Con esa_ _cálida_ _y hermosa sonrisa, Yume alegra a todos en la casa y haberse divertido todos juntos_ _después_ _de mucho tiempo haber estado separados._ _D_ _e esa manera, todos comprenden el significado de pasarla bien juntos y afrontar los problemas que vienen por delante._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _¡_ _Quiero mucho a mi_ _papá_ _Kurou! El siempre cuida mucho de_ _mí_ _, hace almuerzos para_ _mí_ _, me lleva a la escuela y siempre juega conmigo. Sin embargo, hoy es feriado y_ _él_ _tiene que ir a estudiar, por eso yo_ _…_ _quiero pagarle por todo._

YUME: ¡Si no estoy con mi primo Kurou, me la pasaré muy triste!

KUROU: Pero no tienes que ponerte a llorar, solo son unas cuantas horas.

YUME: Pero…

TAKAFUMI: ¿Eh? Ese bulto que está tirado…

SHIMIZU: Es Yume. Está completamente aburrida porque Kurou y Tomoyo se fueron a estudiar por lo que me dejaron a cargo de ella.

TAKAFUMI: Sí que se lleva bien con Kurou, ¿no? Me sorprende como está obsesionada con él.

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Oigan, oigan!

SHIMIZU: ¿Qué ocurre?

YUME: ¿Puedo hacer un almuerzo y llevárselo a mi papá Kurou?

TOMOYA: ¡Espera un minuto Kurou! ¿Quién es esta niña?

KOTOMI: Kurou, entonces ella es…

SUNOHARA: ¡No puede ser! Entonces ella es tu… tu…

KUROU: ¡ESPEREN! ¡ESTO ES UN MALENTENDIDOOOO!

YUME: ¡Ahhh! ¡Eres la hermana que me salvo el otro día!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

YUME: Pe… pero… ¡son casi iguales!

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 10: El regalo de Yume.** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	11. Memoria 10: El regalo de Yume

**PROLOGO**

KUROU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

TOMOYO: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todos nos perdemos.

YUME, KUROU & TOMOYO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 10: El regalo de Yume**

 _Era una tranquila_ _mañana_ _en la casa de Kurou, aquel hogar que era siempre solitario ahora_ _está_ _lleno de vida gracias a la llegada de Yume._

 _Sin embargo, un hecho bastante curioso_ _rompería_ _la aburrida rutina en un_ _día_ _de feriado en el cual los alumnos del instituto de Hikarizaka son obligados a asistir a clases_ _…_

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Ahhhhhhhhh…

 _Kurou da un suspiro desanimado debido a la tristeza de Yume el_ _día_ _de hoy_ _…_

YUME: ¡No es justooooooooo!

TOMOYO: Oye, ¿qué le sucede a Yume?

 _Tomoyo, la prima de Kurou, llega al comedor ya vestida con su uniforme para ir a clases cuando nota esta_ _extraña_ _e inusual escena_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, hoy es feriado por lo que no tiene clases en el jardín de niños.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo! ¿No debería alegrarse por eso?

KUROU: Obviamente. Sin embargo…

YUME: ¡No quiero quedarme en casa de la tía Shimizu!

KUROU: Y ahí lo tienes. Como tú y yo tenemos clases, debemos asistir pero como no puedo dejarla sola, le pedí quedarse en casa de tu mamá hasta que regrese del instituto pero ya lo ves…

TOMOYO: Ya veo.

YUME: ¡Si no estoy con mi primo Kurou, me la pasaré muy triste!

KUROU: Pero no tienes que ponerte a llorar, solo son unas cuantas horas.

YUME: Pero…

KUROU: Mmmm… entonces, ¿qué dices si falto yo también a clases?

YUME: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!

TOMOYO: ¿¡Serás idiota!? ¡Vámonos de una vez!

KUROU: Pero hoy saldremos temprano. No le veo la razón para…

TOMOYO: ¡Hoy tenemos examen! ¡Tanto para los alumnos de segundo como de tercer año! Estás en tú último año, la fase más importante para tu futuro. ¡No pienso permitir que desperdicies ni faltes un solo día! ¿Oíste?

KUROU: Vale, vale. No puedo remediar tu mal genio.

YUME: ¡Me quedo sola! ¡Uuuuuuuu!

KUROU: No repliques más. Debemos darnos prisa en llegar a casa de la tía Shimizu antes que llegue tarde a clases.

YUME: No es justo…

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, en casa de Tomoyo_ _…_

KUROU: Lamento molestarte con esta responsabilidad.

SHIMIZU: Descuida, no te preocupes. De todas maneras no tengo reunión el día de hoy.

TOMOYO: Kurou, date prisa.

KUROU: Yume, volveré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

SHIMIZU: Vayan con cuidado y suerte en sus exámenes.

YUME: ¡Cuídate mucho!

KUROU: (¡Humph! ¿Desde cuando me he vuelto tan blando?)

TOMOYO: No te distraigas o llegaremos tarde a clases.

KUROU: Lo sé.

 _Kurou y Tomoyo parten velozmente hacia la colina que lleva al instituto donde estudian ellos para rendir sus_ _exámenes_ _. Mientras tanto, Yume camina tristemente hacia la sala ignorando los_ _ánimos_ _que le da la madre de Tomoyo. En ese momento, Takafumi baja de las escaleras con un dolor fuerte en la cabeza_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: Mamá, ¿tenemos aspirinas?

 _Takafumi toma las aspirinas mientras su madre termina de lavar los platos_ _…_

SHIMIZU: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

TAKAFUMI: Más o menos.

SHIMIZU: Eso te pasa por pasarte toda la noche en la computadora.

TAKAFUMI: Sí, pero es que estoy diseñando un nuevo programa.

SHIMIZU: ¿Un nuevo programa?

TAKAFUMI: Se trata de un nuevo juego que estoy creando pero… ¡Cielos! Aún no logro crear los personajes que necesito para…

 _Takafumi voltea hacia la sala y observa a Yume tirada en el piso_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿Eh? Ese bulto que está tirado…

SHIMIZU: Es Yume. Está completamente aburrida porque Kurou y Tomoyo se fueron a estudiar por lo que me dejaron a cargo de ella.

TAKAFUMI: Sí que se lleva bien con Kurou, ¿no? Me sorprende como está obsesionada con él.

 _En ese momento, mientras Kurou y sus_ _compañero_ _s terminan el primer examen, este estornuda un poco fuerte_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Atchis!

TOMOYA: ¿Estás bien?

KUROU: Descuida, solo estoy un poco cansado.

SUNOHARA: Pareciera como si ese estornudo indicara que alguien estuviera hablando a tus espaldas.

KUROU: Quien sabe.

 _De vuelta en la casa de Tomoyo, Yume_ _continúa_ _aburrida dibujando de mala gana con sus crayones_ _…_

YUME: Se caen las hojas… se cae la bellota… se caen los cerezos…

SHIMIZU: Oye Takafumi, ya que estás libre, ¿por qué no la llevas a pasear a algún sitio?

TAKAFUMI: ¿A dónde?

SHIMIZU: Al parque de diversiones que abrieron en la ciudad vecina.

TAKAFUMI: Estoy tan agotado que me mareo con tan solo imaginarlo.

SHIMIZU: Bah, los jóvenes de hoy en día son cada vez más perezosos… ¡Ah! Por cierto Yume-chan, ¿qué quieres de almuerzo?

YUME: ¿Almuerzo?

SHIMIZU: Sí. Hoy no trajiste nada de almuerzo, ¿verdad?

YUME: ¿Eh? Traer comida… mi almuerzo…

 _Yume recuerda en ese instante los momentos en que Kurou cuida de ella,_ _preparándole_ _el desayuno, lavando la ropa y por supuesto_ _haciéndole_ _el almuerzo para que lleve en el_ _jardín…_

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Oigan, oigan!

SHIMIZU: ¿Qué ocurre?

YUME: ¿Puedo hacer un almuerzo y llevárselo a mi papá Kurou?

TAKAFUMI: ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡No es una mala idea!

SHIMIZU: ¡Parece divertido! Me encanta la idea. Takafumi, trae la cámara.

TAKAFUMI: De acuerdo. (Al menos esto es mucho mejor que el parque de diversiones.)

 _Rato_ _después_ _, en la cocina, Yume parada de una silla, se encuentra sobre la mesa lista para cocinar mientras Takafumi la filma con su_ _cámara_ _de video_ _…_

YUME: ¿Ya?

TAKAFUMI: Espera un rato, todavía no ajusto la imagen. Mmmm… ¡Listo! ¡Yume cocinando!

YUME: A ver… pues… voy a hacer bolas de arroz. Lo primero es poner un paño húmedo sobre un tazón de arroz, luego se echa sal en el paño. ¡Ayy!

SHIMIZU: No te preocupes Yume, el que se lo va a comer es Kurou de todas formas.

YUME: A-a continuación, cogemos la cuchara de arroz y ponemos un poco de arroz para ponerlo sobre el paño.

SHIMIZU: ¡Ah! ¡Espera Yume! Primero tienes que dejar que se enfríe un rato, sino te puedes quemar.

YUME: ¡Vale!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, una vez que el arroz se_ _enfrió_ _todos ayudan a Yume a terminar las bolas de arroz_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: Oye mamá, ¿qué tal si hacemos una llena de wasabi?

 _ **NOTA: Wasabi es un**_ _ **rábano**_ _ **proveniente**_ _ **de**_ _ **Japón**_ _ **de color verde que es muy picante y se emplea en muchos platos de comida japonesa.**_

SHIMIZU: No seas gracioso. Estás arruinando las buenas intenciones de Yume.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Jajaja! Solo estaba bromeando.

SHIMIZU: ¿Qué dices? ¿Hacemos una de salmón también? Justo compre en una oferta que hubo ayer en el supermercado.

YUME: ¿Se puede hacer de distintos ingredientes?

SHIMIZU: Por supuesto ¿No es divertido?

YUME: Sí.

 _Finalmente, una vez terminado el almuerzo, Yume se prepara para salir_ _despidiéndose_ _de su_ _tía_ _Shimizu y su primo Takafumi_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Mira, te he dibujado un mapa, pero si te pierdes, no dudes en preguntarle a alguien, ¿de acuerdo?

YUME: ¡Sí!

SHIMIZU: Sin embargo, asegúrate de no ir con alguien sospechoso.

YUME: ¡Sí! Bueno, me voy.

SHIMIZU & TAKAFUMI: Hasta la vista.

YUME: Tengo que darme prisa.

 _Yume cierra la puerta y se aleja_ _rápidamente_ _para ir al instituto_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Toma.

 _Shimizu le entrega un disfraz algo_ _ridículo_ _para Takafumi_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿Y esto?

SHIMIZU: No podemos permitir que Yume se vaya sola, ¿o sí? ¿Qué tal si se pierde y no vuelve?

TAKAFUMI: ¡Un momento! ¿Y por qué yo?

SHIMIZU: No me opuse porque ella tiene deseos de hacer esto ella sola. Por esa razón usarás ese disfraz y la seguirás. ¿Te quedo claro?

TAKAFUMI: ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

SHIMIZU: Tienes bastante tiempo libre, ¿Cierto? No te quejes y vete ya.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Fuaaaaaah! Y yo que pensaba pasarla tranquilo mi día libre…

 _Y_ _así_ _, Yume sale_ _rápidamente_ _hacia el instituto llevando el almuerzo para su primo Kurou sin notar que Takafumi, disfrazado con unos lentes oscuros y una peluca, lo sigue de cerca._

 _Al correr, Yume se detiene al llegar la_ _intersección_ _de la avenida donde el_ _semáforo_ _indica en rojo haciendo caso de las indicaciones de Kurou y su familia. Al cambiar la luz a verde, Yume_ _continúa_ _su camino y unas cuadras_ _más_ _adelante, cerca de una tienda, Yume no logra ubicarse con el mapa que le dio la_ _tía_ _Shimizu por lo que comienza a mirar en distintas direcciones empezando a preocupar a Takafumi quien la observa escondido_ _detrás_ _de unos carteles_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: (¿Eh? No me digas que se ha perdido.)

YUME: ¿Por donde era? Creo que era por la izquierda o por el otro lado…

TAKAFUMI: (Vamos, pídele a alguien que te indique… ¡Tú puedes!)

 _En ese momento, Yume encuentra a una_ _señora_ _saliendo de comprar en la tienda que_ _está_ _cerca_ _…_

YUME: Disculpe… Señora…

SEÑORA: ¡Ah! ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

TAKAFUMI: (Eso es. Continúa.)

YUME: Por favor, ¿podría ayudarme en cómo llegar a este lugar que está marcado aquí?

SEÑORA: Mmmm… ¡Ah! ¡El Instituto Hikarizaka! Lo conozco, está cerca de aquí. Está subiendo por una colina que se encuentra por allá, yo vivo por los alrededores. Si quieres te acompaño.

YUME: ¿Es usted una persona sospechosa?

TAKAFUMI: (¡Ay Yume!)

SEÑORA: ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto que no. Además mi hija estudia en ese instituto.

YUME: Bien, entonces lléveme por favor.

SEÑORA: De acuerdo, vamos por aquí, este camino nos lleva directo hacia la colina.

YUME: Sí.

 _Takafumi observa aliviado de que Yume no se meta en ninguna_ _situación_ _complicada_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: (¡Uf! ¡Menos mal!)

 _Sin embargo, con ese disfraz empieza a llamar mucho la_ _atención_ _y un grupo de mujeres empieza a hablar sobre_ _él…_

SEÑORA #1: Oye, ¿ese chico no parece sospechoso?

SEÑORA #2: Sí, con su aspecto da miedo.

SEÑORA #3: Espero que no sea uno de esos pandilleros que rondan por la ciudad.

TAKAFUMI: (¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?)

 _Luego de subir por una larga colina, rodeada por un valle de_ _árboles_ _y algunas flores por el camino, llegan hasta el instituto y Yume queda maravillada por el paisaje alrededor._

 _A esta hora_ _todavía_ _no suena la campana de almuerzo por lo que los estudiantes_ _todavía_ _está_ _n en sus aulas_ _…_

SEÑORA: Hemos llegado. ¡Ah! Me hace recordar viejos tiempos. Bueno, te dejo aquí, ¿vale? Tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa, por lo que tengo que regresar rápidamente.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!

SEÑORA: De nada. Cuídate mucho, pequeña.

 _Yume, empieza a entrar por la entrada principal del instituto y empieza a sentirse emocionada al ser la primera vez que viene al lugar donde estudian sus dos primos_ _…_

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¡He llegado!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde,_ _después_ _del examen suena la campana de almuerzo donde todos los estudiantes se preparan para salir mientras que Kurou permanece dormido en su pupitre_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye Kurou! ¡Despierta!

TOMOYA: Vaya tipo.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es?

SUNOHARA: La hora del almuerzo. ¡Ah! ¡Por fin terminó la hora de tortura!

TOMOYA: No entiendo cómo puedes quedarte dormido después de un examen.

KUROU: Fácil, terminé antes que todos ustedes y así pude aprovechar para dar una siesta.

TOMOYA: Veo que has estado trabajando duro últimamente.

KUROU: Más o menos. ¡Ajum! Es que tuve un sueño bastante interesante.

SUNOHARA: Vaya, tú sí que tienes una vida tranquila.

KUROU: Solo por el día de hoy.

SUNOHARA: Oye Okazaki, vamos a almorzar juntos.

TOMOYA: Lo siento, ya he quedado con Nagisa. Además si la dejo sola, es capaz de ir a comer pan de frejol.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Eso es verdad, cada vez la conoces mejor que nadie.

TOMOYA: Bueno… tú sabes… estas cosas ya se vuelven costumbre ya que estamos todo el tiempo juntos y…

SUNOHARA: Ahhhhhh… ustedes sí que tienen mejor suerte que yo. Pero ya verán, algún día me convertiré en un modelo y saldré en todas las revistas.

KUROU: Solo espero que no sea la de "vida animal".

SUNOHARA: ¡Muy gracioso! Ya deja de decir tonterías y vámonos a la cafetería de una maldita vez.

 _Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del edificio principal, Yume camina atemorizada buscando a Kurou, a la vez llamando la_ _atención_ _de muchos estudiantes que_ _están_ _saliendo a comer_ _…_

CHICA #1: ¡Oh miren esto!

CHICA #2: ¡Qué preciosa!

CHICO #1: ¿Qué sucede?

CHICO #2: Oye, dinos quien eres.

CHICA #3: ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _Yume_ _está_ _asustada al estar rodeada de una multitud de estudiantes de distintas secciones, intrigados por su presencia_ _…_

YUME: E-esto… yo… estoy buscando a mi papá… el almuerzo de mi papá…

 _Justo en ese instante, una chica le sostiene el hombro por_ _detrás_ _y al voltear ella reconoce a alguien muy familiar para ella_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ahhhh!

 _Mientras tanto,_ _después_ _de despedirse de su amigo Tomoya, Youhei y Kurou caminan juntos hacia la_ _cafetería_ _mientras conversan sobre el almuerzo_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou, ¿no podrías prestarme para el almuerzo hoy?

KUROU: Por desgracia no llevo mucho dinero.

SUNOHARA: ¡No importa! Dame aunque sea para un sándwich.

KUROU: Mmmm… creo que yo también comeré eso el día de hoy aunque tendremos que luchar en la cola otra vez.

SUNOHARA: ¡Mira Kurou! ¡Es nuestro día de suerte! No hay mucha gente haciendo cola.

KUROU: Esto es bastante raro. No creo que hayan decidido volver a sus casas aún. Tenemos clase de repaso en la tarde así que…

TOMOYA: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

 _En ese momento, Tomoya Okazaki, aparece corriendo hacia donde_ _están_ _Youhei y Kurou, muy agitado por la prisa_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Okazaki, ¿no dijiste que ibas a almorzar con Nagisa?

TOMOYA: ¡Rápido! ¡Tienen que ver esto!

KUROU: ¡Oye, espera! ¿A dónde nos llevas con tanta prisa?

 _Rato_ _después_ _, en los pasillos que_ _están_ _cerca del_ _salón_ _de Kurou se puede observar a varios de sus_ _compañeros_ _y otros estudiantes reunidos alrededor_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Me pregunto, ¿por qué estará reunida tanta gente aquí?

TOMOYA: Bueno, según dicen…

TOMOYO: ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás!

 _En ese momento, Tomoyo sale entre la multitud para llamar a Kurou_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente reunida aquí?

TOMOYO: Ella ha venido sola a buscarte.

KUROU: ¿Quién?

YUME: ¡Ahhh! ¡Te encontré papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

 _Yume, emocionada salta hacia los brazos de Kurou quien_ _está_ _sumamente impactado y paralizado por la inesperada sorpresa_ _…_

YUME: ¡Yupiiii!

KUROU: ¿Cómo que "yupi"?

TODOS: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

TOMOYA: ¡Espera un minuto Kurou! ¿Quién es esta niña?

KOTOMI: Kurou, entonces ella es…

SUNOHARA: ¡No puede ser! Entonces ella es tu… tu…

KUROU: ¡ESPEREN! ¡ESTO ES UN MALENTENDIDOOOO!

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

YUME: Yume…

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! ¡Eres adorable!

KUROU: ¡Oye! ¡Suéltala!

 _Sin embargo, una sombra siniestra y extremadamente furiosa aparece en medio de la multitud indicando un peligro extremo para Kurou_ _…_

KYOU: ¡KUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

KUROU: ¡Kyou! ¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

KYOU: ¡Miserable! ¡Ya me parecía todo tan extraño! Rechazando siempre a las chicas y abandonar a Ryou de esa forma… ¡Imperdonable!

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con…!

KYOU: ¡ESTA VEZ VAS A MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRR!

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Algunos minutos_ _más_ _tarde en el patio trasero de la escuela, Kurou y Yume_ _están_ _a solas mientras este se recupera del ojo morado que tiene en su cara producido por cierta chica furiosa_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ay! Ahora ya sabes por qué no debes llamarme "papá".

YUME: ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname! ¡Snif!

KUROU: Descuida, no es tu culpa. Tarde o temprano sabía que ocurriría algo como esto.

YUME: Es que yo… tenía muchos deseos de verte y…

KUROU: Sí, pero por desgracia tu visita causó un tremendo escándalo por todo el instituto.

YUME: ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

KUROU: ¡Claro que no! Digamos que cosas como esta hacen salir de la rutina. De alguna manera me pareció divertido ver la cara de todos al sorprenderse.

YUME: Lo siento mucho.

KUROU: Hablando de eso. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? ¿No te dije claramente que te quedaras con tu tía Shimizu? ¿Qué paso con ella?

YUME: Les dije a todos "Me voy yendo", antes de venir hacia aquí y la tía Shimizu me dio permiso.

KUROU: ¡AAARRRRGH! ¿¡En qué demonios piensa mi familia!? ¿Acaso no tienen la más mínima consideración?

YUME: Kurou, esto yo… te he preparado este almuerzo.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

YUME: Sí.

 _Kurou, avergonzado, recibe la bolsa de tela en el cual_ _está_ _el almuerzo que hizo ella para_ _él…_

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Qué vergüenza!

KUROU: Esto… ¿Has venido hasta aquí para entregarme esto?

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: (No sé qué decir… yo también me siento avergonzado). Esto… gracias… bueno, lo voy a abrir.

YUME: Adelante, cariño. Come todo lo que gustes.

KUROU: ¿C-cariño? ¿Dónde demonios aprendes todas esas cosas?

 _Kurou abre la caja de almuerzo y observan varias bolas de arroz de distintos sabores_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Son bolas de arroz!

YUME: Sí, y son de distintos tipos.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces empezaré a comer.

 _Kurou empieza a comer las bolas de arroz mientras que ella lo observa nerviosa_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Están buenas!

YUME: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: ¡Sí!

YUME: ¡Qué bueno!

KUROU: Gracias Yume, me siento mejor.

 _Mientras Kurou almuerza con Yume, dos chicas aparecen de manera sorpresiva por_ _detrás_ _de ellos_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Lo ves? Eso te pasa por ocultar cosas importantes a tus amigos.

KUROU: ¡Y tú deberías preguntar antes de golpear!

KYOU: ¡Te lo mereces! Después de todo lo que has hecho.

KUROU: Oye, oye.

RYOU: Hermana, por favor. ¡Eso estuvo muy mal!

KYOU: Lo sé, creo que se me pasó la mano.

KUROU: ¿No te parece que es demasiado tarde para decir eso?

RYOU: Kurou, te he traído esta bolsa con hielo de la enfermería.

KUROU: Gracias, me hacía falta. Te agradezco por salvarme la vida.

RYOU: No, no fue nada. Además todo había sido un malentendido, así que tuve que explicarles a todos la verdad.

YUME: ¡Ahhh! ¡Eres la hermana que me salvo el otro día!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

YUME: Pe… pero… ¡son casi iguales!

RYOU: Bueno, es que…

KUROU: Ah, es verdad. No te las he presentado. Ellas son Kyou y Ryou Fujibayashi. Son hermanas mellizas por lo que se parecen mucho.

YUME: Ah, ya veo.

KUROU: Aunque por desgracia, una parece un ángel y la otra una demonio. ¡Aaaaaargh!

 _Kyou, le da una patada en la cara por ese comentario y lo tumba al piso_ _…_

KYOU: ¿A quién llamas demonio? ¡Estúpido!

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡Basta por favor! ¡Está herido!

KYOU: Cielos, lo hice otra vez.

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Te encuentras bien?

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, Kurou se recupera del golpe mientras que es atendido por Ryou_ _…_

KUROU: Gracias de nuevo.

YUME: Lo siento, todo es por mi culpa.

KYOU: No, no es verdad. Bueno, la verdad es que yo también metí la pata.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿tú fuiste quien ayudó a Yume esa vez?

RYOU: Esto… pues… sí… casualmente la encontré en medio de la pista y yo…

KUROU: Gracias, no sé como agradecértelo.

RYOU: No, no es nada. Te-tengo que ir a traer otro paño, enseguida regreso.

 _Ryou se va corriendo_ _rápidamente_ _hacia la_ _enfermería_ _para conseguir otro_ _paño_ _limpio_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Vaya! Veo que todavía no ha cambiado. No sé que ve ella en ti.

KUROU: Quizás lo mismo que yo en ella.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Tomoyo se encuentra conversando con Tomoya, Kotomi y Youhei acerca de Yume en el_ _salón_ _de clase_ _…_

TOMOYA: Ya veo. Entonces Kurou es quien se encarga de cuidar a ella, ¿no es así?

TOMOYO: Así es. Bueno, de esa manera aprenderá a ser más responsable y le servirá mucho para el futuro.

SUNOHARA: Vaya quien imaginaría que nuestro amigo cuide de una niña conociendo su carácter frío.

TOMOYA: No lo sé, pero ahora que lo pienso, él ha cambiado mucho este año.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, muchas cosas le han sucedido a él. La verdad no pensé que podría recobrarse pronto tras separarse de su novia.

TOMOYO: ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste eso último?

KOTOMI: Miren, allí están los dos.

 _Kotomi los observa desde la ventana que_ _están_ _despidiéndose_ _de ellos en el patio mientras salen del instituto_ _…_

KUROU: Despídete de todos, Yume

YUME: ¡Adiós!

KOTOMI: ¿Ya se van a casa?

TOMOYA: No es justo. Tiene suerte ese chico.

TOMOYO: Sí, pero al menos se hubiera llevado también su maleta, ¡maldición!

SUNOHARA: ¡Yume, vuelve a jugar con nosotros otra vez!

TOMOYO: Ella no puede venir aquí seguido ¡Idiota!

YUME: ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Nos vemos!

KOTOMI: ¡Adiós Yume-chan! ¡Cuídate mucho!

 _Algunas chicas que_ _están_ _en el patio_ _también_ _se despiden de ellos mostrando_ _admiración_ _por Kurou_ _…_

CHICA #1: ¡Kurou es adorable! Me gusta tanto.

CHICA #2: Da la impresión que lo dices en serio. Aunque para ser sincera, su reputación ha mejorado mucho con la visita de su prima.

VOZ MISTERIOSA: ¡Noooooooooooooo!

CHICA #1: ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

CHICA #2: No sé pero, ¿por qué dijo "no"?

 _La chica que dijo eso dio media vuelta y va caminando con una_ _expresión_ _algo triste_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Acaso yo… todavía…?

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou y Yume caminan juntos de regreso a casa_ _…_

KUROU: Vaya, hoy si hicimos mucho alboroto en la escuela.

YUME: Sí. Pero por mi culpa te golpearon.

KUROU: Descuida, esa chica siempre es así. Por cierto, ¿por qué hiciste ese almuerzo para mí?

YUME: Porque siempre me cuidas mucho y preparas mi almuerzo todos los días. Por eso, yo… quería hacer algo por ti.

KUROU: No tienes que agradecer. Recuerda que yo prometí cuidar de ti y por eso tengo que dar lo mejor de mí.

YUME: ¡Gracias papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

YUME: ¿Cariño?

KUROU: ¡Tampocoooooo!

YUME: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Cielos, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Mmmm…

YUME: ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: Quédate aquí un momento.

 _Kurou nota que una figura_ _extraña_ _los ha estado siguiendo la mayor parte del camino y sigilosamente se dirige hacia donde los observa_ _detrás_ _de un poste de luz_ _…_

KUROU: Vaya, vaya ¿Quién tenemos aquí?

TAKAFUMI: ¡Wah! ¿Cómo me descubriste?

KUROU: Lógico. Tu ridículo disfraz te hace ver más sospechoso.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Muy gracioso! ¿Por qué vuelves con ella? ¿Qué pasa con el instituto?

KUROU: ¿Y tú por qué estás con ese ridículo disfraz? ¡Jajaja!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Suéltame! ¡No es nada divertido!

KUROU: Apuesto a que saldrías bien en el álbum familiar.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Acaso crees que luzco bien con este disfraz?

YUME: A mí me parece que luces genial.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Tú crees?

YUME: Sí ¡Volvamos juntos!

TAKAFUMI: Vale.

 _De esa manera, Yume regresa junto a sus seres queridos y finalmente pudo retribuir todo lo que Kurou hace por ella a pesar de los problemas que ha causado. Sin embargo, a pesar de lucir contento, en el fondo,_ _todavía_ _tiene una profunda herida en el_ _corazón_ _que no logra sanar ya que_ _aún_ _no logra superar los tristes recuerdos de su pasado_ _…_

KUROU: (Yume, haré todo lo posible para que no termines con las mismas heridas que tengo yo. Me aseguraré de que seas feliz sin importar cuánto tiempo me lleve.)

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Gracias a Yume, he podido salir de la ruina. Cuando_ _tomé_ _aquella_ _difícil_ _decisión_ _, no solo me_ _lastimé_ _a_ _mí_ _mismo, sino_ _también_ _a las personas que_ _más_ _me importan y como resultado he perdido algo muy importante debido a mis errores._

 _Sin embargo, quien_ _imaginaría_ _que la persona que_ _más_ _quiero en mi_ _corazón_ _estaría_ _sufriendo exactamente de la misma manera que yo, recordando y viviendo un pasado al cual ya no se puede dar marcha_ _atrás…_

KUROU: (¿Fujibayashi salteando las clases de nuevo? Eso es bastante raro. Ella es muy responsable y no abandona el salón así nada más, excepto aquella vez que… se sintió muy mal por mi culpa y la rechacé.)

SUNOHARA: Vaya, la delegada se va temprano también hoy. Me pregunto que estará pasando con ella.

TOMOYA: No lo sé. Ahora que mencionas no es normal que ella… Kurou, ¿A dónde vas?

KYOU: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla? ¿Es por lástima? ¿Solo piensas verla como una simple amiga?

KUROU: ¡Te equivocas! Yo…

YUME: Hagamos la promesa del dedo meñique.

KUROU: Vale.

YUME: Lo prometido es deuda y si lo rompo, que me trague mil agujas.

KUROU & YUME: ¡Prometido!

TOMOYO: Oye, Kurou. No olvides que le has hecho una promesa a Yume. Las promesas a los niños no se pueden romper, tú sabes.

RYOU: Pero… ¡Snif! Yo… podía manejarlo bien… ¡Snif! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has obligado a decírtelo todo?

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 11: Amor y** **lágrimas** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	12. Memoria 11: Amor y Lagrimas

**PROLOGO**

KUROU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

RYOU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

KYOU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

KUROU, KYOU & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 11: Amor y lágrimas**

 _Los_ _días_ _transcurren y las cosas siguen en su curso en la vida de Kurou y Yume. Dos personas que perdieron a sus padres y que por azares del destino llevan una nueva vida juntos, aprendiendo nuevas cosas del uno del otro. Gracias a Yume, Kurou pudo superar la ruina y su soledad debido al precio que tuvo que pagar al separarse de una persona que fue especial para_ _él_ _y le_ _enseñó_ _algo muy importante que no lo aprendes en cualquier lugar_ _…_

 _Aquella tarde, en el instituto, justo antes de comenzar el_ _último_ _periodo de clases, Kurou se encuentra algo deprimido_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿y dinos? ¿Cómo se encuentra Yume-chan?

KUROU: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

TOMOYA: ¿Qué le pasa a Kurou? Siempre lo veía optimista pero últimamente está completamente distinto.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, creo que está así desde la visita de Yume a nuestro instituto, intentaré preguntarle.

 _Sunohara se acerca_ _más_ _al pupitre de Kurou para conversarle, mientras_ _él_ _piensa en las cosas tristes del pasado_ _…_

KUROU: (¿Por qué me siento así? Es como si algo me faltara en mi interior. Sé que Yume me ha ayudado mucho a alegrar mi vida pero… de alguna manera no dejo de pensar en ella…)

SUNOHARA: Oye Kurou, ¿qué te sucede? Has estado muy distraído últimamente.

KUROU: Lo siento, no estoy de humor para hablar de ello.

 _Tomoya comienza a fijarse que Kurou en lugar de contemplar la ventana como suele hacer cuando se deprime, dirige su mirada hacia adelante pero no exactamente hacia el_ _pizarrón_ _sino a la persona que_ _está_ _sentada justo_ _más_ _adelante el cual ellos conocen_ _…_

TOMOYA: Ya entiendo… Kurou… puedo entender cómo debes sentirte ahora.

 _En ese momento, la persona que_ _está_ _sentada a unos tres pupitres_ _más_ _adelante, es nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi y empieza a revisar su celular y encuentra al parecer un mensaje y después_ _de guardarlo, coge sus cosas y se dirige hacia donde_ _está_ _el profesor que justo acaba de llegar para empezar el_ _último_ _periodo de clases_ _…_

PROFESOR: Siéntense todos. La clase va a empezar.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Profesor, he recibido una llamada de mi padre y tengo que regresar urgente a casa.

PROFESOR: ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso no hay remedio, puedes irte.

RYOU: ¡Muchas gracias! Con su permiso.

 _Ryou se marcha inesperadamente del_ _salón_ _haciendo preocupar bastante a Kurou_ _…_

KUROU: (¿Fujibayashi salteando las clases de nuevo? Eso es bastante raro. Ella es muy responsable y no abandona el salón así nada más, excepto aquella vez que… se sintió muy mal por mi culpa y la rechacé.)

SUNOHARA: Vaya, la delegada se va temprano también hoy. Me pregunto que estará pasando con ella.

TOMOYA: No lo sé. Ahora que mencionas no es normal que ella… Kurou, ¿A dónde vas?

 _De_ _algún_ _modo, en mi interior_ _sabía_ _que algo andaba mal y_ _salí_ _por un momento hacia afuera del_ _salón_ _mientras contemplaba a ella marcharse con una mirada seria y deprimida_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou…

 _Mientras continuaba pensando en ella, mis_ _compañeros_ _empezaron a hablar en secreto acerca de lo que acaban de presenciar_ _…_

CHICA #1: ¿Qué le ocurre a Sakagami?

CHICA #2: ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

CHICA #1: ¿Qué cosa?

CHICA #2: Bueno, no estoy segura pero hace unas semanas atrás se esparcieron rumores acerca de la relación entre él y nuestra delegada.

CHICA #3: ¿La delegada y Sakagami juntos?

CHICA #2: Sí, aunque es solo un rumor pero dicen que terminaron mal las cosas entre ellos dos.

CHICA #1: ¿Qué ocurrió?

CHICA #2: No lo sé. Como dije son solo rumores.

 _Bueno, normalmente ante esta_ _situación_ _me_ _enfadaría_ _y_ _les haría_ _callar a todos pero ya no soy el mismo de antes._ _Además_ _tenía_ _otras cosas_ _más_ _importantes en que pensar, sobre todo en su_ _extraño_ _comportamiento._

 _Al finalizar las clases, en lugar de ir velozmente a recoger a Yume del_ _jardín_ _,_ _tomé_ _una_ _desviación_ _y fui al_ _salón_ _3-E donde estudia la hermana melliza de Ryou, Kyou Fujibayashi. Al entrar_ _pregunté_ _por ella a algunas de sus amigas y me respondieron que estaba acomodando las cosas del gimnasio ya que hoy tuvieron_ _práctica_ _de baloncesto._

 _Tras conocer su_ _ubicación_ _, me fui hacia el gimnasio y justamente la_ _encontré_ _allí_ _,_ _comencé_ _a saludarla aunque_ _sabía_ _en el fondo que no era buen momento_ _aún_ _para hablar con ella ya que muchas cosas sucedieron entre nosotros tres._

KUROU: ¡Hola!

KYOU: Eres tú. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

KUROU: Deja que te ayude un poco.

 _Decidí_ _ayudarla a guardar las cosas de la_ _práctica_ _en el_ _almacén_ _y empezamos a charlar tras un breve silencio._

KYOU: Gracias, fuiste de mucha ayuda. Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

KUROU: Bueno, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

KYOU: Adelante.

KUROU: Sé que no es bueno preguntar demasiado sobre estas cosas pero quisiera saber qué le sucede a tu hermana.

KYOU: ¿A Ryou? ¿Sobre qué?

KUROU: Ha estado saliendo temprano antes de que terminen las clases en estos últimos días. Dime, ¿ha pasado algo en verdad?

KYOU: Mmmm… veo que lo has notado. Pero no te preocupes, no es nada importante.

KUROU: Kyou, dime la verdad. Fujibayashi no es de la clase de personas que saltean las clases sin ninguna razón importante. Por eso sé cuando le afecta algo en verdad.

KYOU: Kurou, es mejor que no te metas mucho en ello.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KYOU: Ustedes ya no están saliendo juntos, ¿verdad? Esto no es algo que debería incumbirte.

KUROU: Lo sé, pero… ¡Quiero saberlo! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndola así.

KYOU: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla? ¿Es por lástima? ¿Solo piensas verla como una simple amiga?

KUROU: ¡Te equivocas! Yo…

KYOU: Ahhh… Escucha, te lo diré pero no le digas a ella sobre esto.

KUROU: Te escucho.

KYOU: Bueno, debes saber que Ryou siempre se ha sentido sola en realidad. Nuestro padre, por el trabajo y otras cosas no pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotras pero lo peor es lo referente a nuestra madre

KUROU: Pero, no entiendo ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

KYOU: La razón por la que Ryou se comporta así es porque nuestro padre se va a casar de nuevo.

KUROU: ¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿eso significa que tu mamá ha…?

KYOU: Perdimos a nuestra verdadera mamá cuando éramos niñas. Sin embargo, a quien más le afecto este hecho fue precisamente a ella. Desde su muerte, Ryou empezó a dejar de tener confianza en sí misma por lo que ya no es capaz de hacer las cosas siempre por ella sola. Por eso yo… ¡siempre he cuidado de ella! Sé que jamás podría sustituir el cariño que brindaba mamá pero…

KUROU: Fujibayashi… yo… no lo sabía…

KYOU: Kurou, sé que ella está pasando por momentos muy difíciles pero estoy segura que podrá aceptarlo con el tiempo. Es mejor que no te metas en este asunto o le resultará muy doloroso para ella, espero que lo entiendas.

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón. Pero… aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en ello…

KYOU: Ahhhh… ¿sabes? A veces tienes que pensar más en ti que en los demás. Ya que resulta doloroso que te preocupes de esa forma.

KUROU: Kyou…

 _Después_ _de ello, Kyou se despide de_ _mí_ _, pero no de la manera que suele hacerlo._ _A_ _veces resulta agradable esa forma tierna de ella que generalmente no muestra a nadie excepto a su propia hermana. Imagino lo_ _difícil_ _que debe ser para ella sacrificarse por la felicidad de su hermana._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente me_ _levanté_ _temprano como siempre para preparar el desayuno y la lonchera para Yume. Intentando ocultar mi dolor,_ _seguí_ _adelante ya que como dice Kyou, no debo mostrar mi infelicidad hacia las personas que me importan mucho._

 _Es necesario ser fuerte y seguir adelante para poder superar cualquier penalidad o dificultad que se presente en el camino._

 _Para variar la receta,_ _decidí_ _preparar langostinos empanizados para el desayuno; sin embargo, algo empezaba a desviar mi_ _concentración…_

KUROU: Ryou…

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¿Qué estás cocinando? ¿Papá?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Wah! ¡Lo siento! Casi se me queman.

 _Después_ _de un rato, Tomoyo y Yume se sientan en la mesa para desayunar_ _…_

TOMOYO: Vaya, veo que has hecho algo distinto para variar.

KUROU: Sí, ¿Takafumi no viene hoy?

TOMOYO: No, se ha quedado a desayunar en mi casa.

KUROU: Ya veo. ¿Y por qué no vas tú también?

TOMOYO: De ninguna manera. Alguien tiene que vigilar a ustedes dos que no se metan en problemas.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces si decides quedarte prueba mis langostinos.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué?

YUME: Pruébalas hermana Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: No tengo otra opción, lo haré.

 _Tomoyo prueba uno de los langostinos que Kurou_ _sirvió_ _en una fuente en el centro de la mesa, pero_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Puajjj! ¡Esto es…! ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo es posible que estén tan horribles estos langostinos?

KUROU: Que raro, no le puse ningún condimento, creo…

TOMOYO: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué mierda le das de comer a Yume? Si sigue comiendo cosas como estas, ¡afectará su crecimiento!

KUROU: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Qué tienen de malo mis langostinos?

TOMOYO: ¿Y tú tienes un mal sentido del gusto? ¡Esto es una porquería!

KUROU: Para mí no saben mal. Además tú siempre te quejas de que yo le pongo mucho condimento.

TOMOYO: ¿En qué demonios te basas para decir eso?

KUROU: Es cierto que tengo poca experiencia en esto pero hago siempre mi mejor esfuerzo.

TOMOYO: ¡Entonces intenta hacer algo más nutritivo! ¡Idiota!

YUME: ¡Jejejejejeje!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede Yume?

YUME: Estoy muy contenta. Gracias por la comida.

KUROU: Yume… ¿¡Lo ves Tomoyo!? Yume si entiende mi esfuerzo.

YUME: Bueno, es mejor que nada.

 _Desafortunadamente el tiro se me fue por la culata y_ _quedé_ _petrificado por la inesperada respuesta que me hizo entrar en un profundo silencio_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Jajajaja! Yume si te entiende perfectamente.

KUROU: ¡Cállate! ¡Al menos estoy aprendiendo a cocinar mucho mejor que ella!

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas?

 _Sin darme cuenta, nuevamente me invaden los recuerdos felices y a la vez tristes que he tenido este_ _año_ _acerca de la persona que_ _cambió_ _completamente mi vida_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

KUROU: Esto… no me digas que este es el que preparaste, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Eh… ah… esto… sí.

 _Mientras_ _continúo_ _observando a ambas, empiezo a tomar el almuerzo de Fujibayashi con mis palillos y decido con la tortilla ya que dudo mucho que ella sea capaz de estropear algo tan sencillo._

KUROU: Bueno, ¡buen provecho!

 _De pronto, un_ _extraño_ _sabor empieza a mezclarse en mi boca. No_ _sé_ _si_ _está_ _acido o salado, pero_ _también_ _siento algo de sabor a fruta. El sabor de la tortilla es tan_ _fuerte_ _que apenas pude pasarlo en mi garganta. Por un momento_ _sentí_ _que todo me daba vueltas y apenas_ _podía_ _ver el frente._

RYOU: ¿Sakagami-kun? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

 _¿_ _Realmente debo decir que su comida_ _está_ _buena? Sin embargo,_ _¿_ _no_ _sería_ _algo mejor que su enamorado, o sea yo, le de algunos consejos sobre las fallas que ha cometido en su comida? Ya que si miento, ella definitivamente se lo_ _creerá_ _y_ _seguirá_ _cocinando de esa forma todos los_ _días_ _lo cual significa que mis_ _días_ _sería_ _n una verdadera tortura._ _D_ _efinitivamente eso no puede seguir._

RYOU: ¿Eh? No, descuida. Está bien. Es mi culpa por hacer esa extraña comida…

KUROU: ¡Ah! No, no. Yo no lo decía por eso. No es lo que realmente quería decir. La verdad se me hizo mucha ilusión al ver que hiciste algo por mí a pesar de que el almuerzo de ayer resultó ser un completo desastre. Yo creo que deberías de practicar un poco más y así mejorar cada día.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

 _Volviendo al presente, Kurou muestra una cara triste al recordarla_ _…_

TOMOYO: Oye, ¿estás bien?

YUME: ¿Papá Kurou?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

TOMOYO: Estabas muy distraído otra vez, ¿ocurre algo?

KUROU: No, no es nada. Olvídalo.

 _Sin embargo, yo no era el_ _único_ _que tiene problemas ya que en la casa de las hermanas Fujibayashi_ _también_ _ocurre una_ _extraña_ _atmósfer_ _a._

 _Mientras Ryou se prepara para ir al instituto y su padre aparece para hablar con ella_ _…_

SR. FUJIBAYASHI: Ryou ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?

RYOU: Sí, así es.

SR. FUJIBAYASHI: Sé que es una decisión difícil para ti pero espero que entiendas que ya no se puede hablar.

RYOU: Lo siento, tengo que irme.

SR. FUJIBAYASHI: ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

RYOU: Ya se despertó. Me dijo que me adelantara yo primero. Adiós.

 _Antes que pudiera decir algo Ryou, muy nerviosa, sale de su casa sin dejar que su padre pudiera decirle algo_ _más_ _. En ese momento, una mujer de una estatura un poco menor al del padre de las hermanas, delgada, de aspecto_ _más_ _o menos de una mujer madura, cabello corto y ojos negros aparece abrazada junto a_ _él_ _sintiéndose_ _preocupada_ _…_

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¿De verdad no crees que ella me odia? Cada vez que intento hablarle siempre me evita y tiene una mirada triste.

SR. FUJIBAYASHI: No se trata de eso. No te preocupes.

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Pero…

SR. FUJIBAYASHI: Recuerda que ella está a un paso de convertirse en adulta. Por eso, parece sentirse más cómoda cuando está sola. Dejémosla así.

MISTERIOSA MUJER: De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…

 _Sin embargo, sin que ellos no se dieran cuenta, Kyou escucha su_ _conversación_ _y_ _después_ _regresa a su cuarto, con mal genio y se echa un rato sobre su cama_ _…_

KYOU: (Idiota, nunca entenderás lo que Ryou siente.)

 _Una hora_ _más_ _tarde, en el instituto, Kurou consigue llegar a tiempo para las clases aunque sigue desanimado_ _…_

KUROU: (Uffff… conseguí llegar a tiempo, pero…)

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Pero sí eres tú. ¿Qué haces temprano el día de hoy?

SUNOHARA: ¿Sorprendido? Bueno, la verdad es que fue por culpa de Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Deja de culpar a otros por tus problemas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tú fuiste el que me hizo venir hasta aquí!

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Y se puede saber por qué vinieron temprano ustedes dos?

TOMOYA: La verdad es que le conté a Nagisa sobre tu comportamiento. Sé que debes estar pasando por momentos duros, por eso vinimos temprano para hablar contigo.

KUROU: ¿¡QUÉ!? Esperen un momento…

TOMOYA: Hemos decidido celebrar una reunión para pasarla bien juntos en el dormitorio de Sunohara. Hemos invitado a Kotomi y a Yukine para que nos acompañen.

¿Qué dices?

SUNOHARA: ¡Un momento! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacer fiesta en mi cuarto?

KUROU: Lo siento, paso.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

SUNOHARA: ¡Espera un momento! Tú eres el alma de la fiesta, no puedes decir que no vas a asistir.

KUROU: No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Tengo que cuidar de alguien muy importante para mí.

SUNOHARA: Se trata de Yume-chan, ¿verdad? Perdona…

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué no la llevas con nosotros? A Nagisa y a Kotomi le gustan mucho los niños así que no habría ningún problema.

KUROU: Gracias, pero hoy no estoy de humor.

 _Sé_ _que mis amigos intentan animarme pero_ _…_ _no se trata de eso_ _…_ _mi tristeza no tiene nada que ver con Yume._ _M_ _i_ _preocupación_ _va_ _más_ _allá_ _de lo que uno puede soportar sabiendo la impotencia que siento al no poder hacer nada por aquella persona que_ _ayudó_ _mucho a cambiar mi vida._

 _En el almuerzo_ _decidí_ _alejarme de todos e irme a almorzar solo en la azotea unos_ _sándwiches_ _que_ _compré_ _en la_ _cafetería_ _aunque por alguna_ _razón_ _no_ _conseguía_ _comérmelos_ _ya que algo me_ _oprimía_ _en mi pecho, posiblemente un sentimiento de culpa._

 _Después_ _,_ _seguí_ _mi rutina de siempre, recoger a Yume del_ _jardín_ _, preparar la cena y pasar el rato con Yume y Tomoyo._ _A_ _pesar de que ellas_ _están_ _a mi lado, de alguna manera_ _sé_ _que me falta algo muy importante._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente,_ _decidí_ _olvidarme un poco del tema, a pesar de que anoche no pude dormir casi nada. El desayuno ya estaba listo por lo que solo me faltaba preparar el almuerzo de Yume y en ese momento ella viene a verme algo inquieta_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Qué pasa? Si quieres tus salchichas favoritas te las estoy preparando enseguida para tu almuerzo.

YUME: No, no se trata de eso.

KUROU: ¿No? ¿Entonces?

YUME: ¿Sabes? Estoy aprendiendo a hacer papiroflexia en el jardín.

KUROU: ¡Oh! Ya veo.

YUME: Pero… las grullas no me salen bien. Quería pedirte si pudieras enseñarme a hacerlas, por favor.

KUROU: Mmmmm…

TOMOYO: Imposible, imposible. Kurou nunca fue bueno con la papiroflexia y menos si se trata de hacer grullas de papel.

KUROU: ¡Oye, oye! ¡No me subestimes! Tal vez me falte un poco de práctica pero puedo hacerlo.

TOMOYO: Entonces, ¿eres capaz de hacer una grulla?

KUROU: ¡Claro que puedo! Al menos eso creo…

TOMOYO: No me suena muy convencedor que digamos.

KUROU: ¡Ya deja de hablar así! Yume, ¿qué tal hoy después de clases? Haré todo lo posible para enseñarte a hacer una grulla de papel.

YUME: ¡Sí! Es una promesa, ¿eh?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto!

YUME: Hagamos la promesa del dedo meñique.

KUROU: Vale.

YUME: Lo prometido es deuda y si lo rompo, que me trague mil agujas.

KUROU & YUME: ¡Prometido!

 _Al vernos hacer la promesa del dedo_ _meñique_ _, Tomoyo interrumpe la_ _conversación…_

TOMOYO: Oye, Kurou. No olvides que le has hecho una promesa a Yume. Las promesas a los niños no se pueden romper, tú sabes.

KUROU: Lo sé.

YUME: ¡Me lo ha prometido!

KUROU: Espera, ¿qué horas son? ¡Wah! Si no me doy prisa, llegaremos tarde.

YUME: ¡Waaah! ¡No llevo medias!

KUROU: Busca en el cajón de mi cómoda, el que está más abajo.

YUME: ¡Voy yendo!

 _Rápidamente_ _terminé_ _justo a tiempo el almuerzo de Yume y nos preparamos para salir en camino a la escuela._

 _Después_ _de dejar a Yume en el_ _jardín_ _llegué_ _a tiempo a las clases y_ _decidí_ _seguir mi rutina diaria. Sin embargo, pude notar que Ryou ya no hace sus adivinanzas como_ _solía_ _hacer frecuentemente con sus_ _compañera_ _s._ _E_ _so me empezaba a preocupar sabiendo la_ _razón_ _por la que ella se siente de esa forma._

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, era la hora de E_ _ducación_ _F_ _ísica_ _por lo que mis_ _compañeros_ _fueron a jugar pelota como actividad libre para relajarse del_ _estrés_ _que provocan los_ _exámenes_ _de este_ _año_ _. Sin embargo, yo me_ _salteé_ _las clases y me fui a tomar la siesta en la biblioteca ya que no pude dormir nada anoche. Sin darme cuenta,_ _había_ _pasado media hora_ _más_ _tarde_ _después_ _de que terminen las clases de Yume en el_ _jardín_ _._

KUROU: ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pude haberme quedado dormido? ¡Las clases del jardín terminaron hace media hora! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

 _Corrí_ _a toda velocidad de vuelta hacia mi_ _salón_ _para recoger mi maleta. A esa hora, se supone que todos mis_ _compañeros_ _ya se_ _habían_ _marchado. Sin embargo, una persona se_ _quedó_ _sola en el_ _salón_ _._ _E_ _staba viendo algo como una agenda con una mirada de profunda tristeza._ _E_ _ra nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi. En ese momento no_ _sabía_ _nada que decirle pero_ _decidí_ _ser fuerte y fui a hablar con ella_ _…_

KUROU: Hola Fujibayashi, ¿todavía estás aquí? Yo me quedé dormido en la biblioteca.

 _Ryou no me dijo nada._ _E_ _staba como paralizada, ignorando todo lo que_ _decía_ _._ _L_ _a cosa era peor de lo que imaginaba_ _…_

KUROU: Disculpa que no me quede, prometí a ella enseñarle sobre papiroflexia. Cuídate mucho.

RYOU: Hasta pronto.

 _Despreocupadamente me fui del_ _salón_ _fingiendo no saber nada para no molestarla._ _Sabía_ _perfectamente que algo andaba mal, pero_ _¿qué_ _puede hacer alguien quien no es capaz de ayudarse a_ _sí_ _mismo? Si intento animarla, solo_ _conseguiré_ _lastimarla otra vez._

KUROU: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo puedo dejar las cosas así?

 _Estaba frustrado pero a la vez, enfadado conmigo mismo._ _E_ _staba actuando precisamente en lo que no quiero convertirme, en un cobarde._ _Decidí_ _entrar nuevamente al_ _salón_ _vacío_ _y superando mis temores, me_ _acerqué_ _a ella._

KUROU: Ryou, ¿no piensas volver a casa? Tu hermana debe estar preocupada por ti.

RYOU: Descuida, iré más tarde.

KUROU: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

RYOU: Sí, dime.

KUROU: ¿Es verdad que no tienes madre?

 _Como_ _pensé_ _, esa pregunta_ _sorprendió_ _bastante a ella hasta el punto de entristecerla_ _aún_ _más_ _pero era necesario que sea honesta y me diga la verdad_ _…_

RYOU: Co… co… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

KUROU: Tu hermana me lo contó.

RYOU: ¿Queeee? No… no puede ser…

KUROU: Perdona, sé que no debí preguntar eso pero…

RYOU: Es cierto, yo era pequeña cuando mi mamá murió. Dicen que su muerte fue por una misteriosa enfermedad que los doctores no pudieron diagnosticar.

KUROU: Lo siento mucho.

RYOU: Yo… tengo que irme.

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¡Hay algo que tengo que decir…!

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse del_ _salón_ _le_ _sujeté_ _de la mano y sin querer que botara su agenda al piso. Al caer al piso la agenda se_ _abrió_ _y en realidad es un_ _pequeño_ _álbum_ _de fotos y en una de las_ _páginas_ _pude observar claramente a una mujer adulta con una apariencia similar a la de Kyou abrazada junto a dos_ _niñas_ _mellizas, sin lugar a dudas eran Kyou y Ryou_ _más_ _jóvenes_ _._

KUROU: Perdona. ¿Esta es la foto de tu familia? Estás muy pequeña en esa foto, apenas puedo distinguirte.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡No la toques!

 _Ryou, atemorizada, coge_ _rápidamente_ _la agenda del suelo sin que pudiera decir nada_ _más_ _y la sostiene firmemente comenzando a temblar asustada por el hecho._

KUROU: Dime Ryou, tienes miedo de volver a una casa vacía, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: La verdad es que tú quieres volver a estar junto a tú familia como antes, ¿no es así?

RYOU: No, te equivocas, yo…

KUROU: Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes. No eres la única que perdió aquello que quería más en el mundo. Yo también la perdí hace mucho tiempo atrás y más aún mi padre nos abandonó justo antes de que ella muera. Pero tú al menos tienes a tu padre y a tu hermana que se preocupa mucho por ti.

RYOU: Lo sé, pero… es doloroso… tengo miedo a que todos se olviden de ella… por eso yo…

KUROU: Te diré que estoy en la misma situación que tú ¡No! Incluso peor. Sin embargo, he sido un completo idiota todos estos años. Siempre pensaba que lo único importante, mi familia eran aquellos con quienes compartía un fuerte vinculo sanguíneo, pero no es así. Una persona me dijo estás palabras: "la "Familia" no necesariamente son aquellas personas que llevan la misma sangre, incluso puede tratarse de sus amigos o de cualquier persona cercana a uno. Por ello, lo único que se necesita es un grupo de personas unidas para que sean consideradas como una familia".

Al principio me pareció una tontería, pero en este año pude comprender lo cierto que son estás palabras. A lo largo de mi vida nunca estuve solo en realidad porque pude conocer a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, mi tía Ayano, Tomoyo, mis amigos y tú.

RYOU: Pero… ¡Snif! Yo… podía manejarlo bien… ¡Snif! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has obligado a decírtelo todo?

KUROU: Perdóname. Por desgracia tengo la mala costumbre de preocuparme más por otras personas que por mí mismo. Además, estarás bien porque no estás sola. Tienes a tu hermana, a tus amigas del instituto, a Nagisa, Okazaki, Kotomi y también a mí.

Nos importas mucho Fujibayashi, por eso no quiero verte sufrir así.

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

RYOU: Espera… si me abrazas de esa forma… yo… no podré contenerme más…

KUROU: Descuida, yo tampoco pienso contenerme.

 _Sin darnos cuenta, Ryou y yo nos abrazamos fuertemente._ _Después_ _, empezamos a llorar juntos._ _E_ _ra la primera vez en toda mi vida que me_ _sentía_ _de esa forma, era como si de alguna manera aquellas heridas que quedaron marcadas en mi_ _corazón_ _durante tantos_ _año_ _s estuvieran sanando de_ _algún_ _modo. Al abrazarla pude el sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus_ _lágrimas_ _que_ _caían_ _en mi cuerpo, su_ _corazón_ _que palpitaba fuertemente, de alguna manera fue muy agradable para_ _mí_ _._

 _Mientras tanto, sin percatarnos, alguien nos espiaba a escondidas fuera del_ _salón_ _..._

KYOU: Sabía que eso pasaría. Son muy lentos, ¿verdad?

 _Mientras tanto, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, Yume espera muy preocupada por Kurou quien no viene a recogerla desde hace_ _más_ _de una hora_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: Se ha retrasado mucho, ¿verdad? Es raro. No te preocupes iré a llamar a tú casa.

KEN: Oye Yume, vamos a practicar un poco de papiroflexia mientras esperamos.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Yume se_ _reúne_ _con sus amigos en el_ _salón_ _mientras esperan por sus padres_ _…_

KEN: Hagamos grullas, ¿qué tal?

YUME: ¿Grullas?

KUMI: Sí, toma Yume, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

YUME: Pero… yo… no sé hacer grullas.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, la profesora de Yume la llama para decirle que vienen a recogerla._

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Papá Ku…!

 _Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no era Kurou quien_ _viene_ _a recogerla sino Tomoyo Sakagami, la prima de Kurou_ _…_

YUME: ¿Kurou? ¿Dónde está?

 _Sin darse cuenta, Yume ignora que Kurou_ _todavía_ _sigue sufriendo por las experiencias ocurridas en el pasado sin poder darse cuenta que eso puede llegar a afectarle incluso a las personas_ _más_ _cercanas a_ _él_ _._ _¿Qué_ _sucederá_ _con la_ _relación_ _entre_ _él_ _y su ex novia? Esa es una pregunta en la cual solo_ _él_ _es capaz de responder._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _¡Sí_ _!_ _¡_ _Mi_ _papá_ _Kurou va a_ _enseñar_ _me a hacer grullas de papel!_ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¡_ _Pero eso es un barco!_ _¡_ _Yo quiero una grulla! Pero,_ _¿_ _por_ _qué_ _no vino a recogerme?_ _Desde ayer ha estado muy triste, ¿_ _por_ _qué_ _actúa_ _de ese modo?_ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _evitas a la hermana Ryou? Acaso,_ _¿_ _esto es mi culpa?_

TOMOYO: ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre haberte olvidado de Yume!? ¡Eres un irresponsable!

KUROU: ¡Tachan! ¡Lo terminé! ¿Qué opinas del barco?

YUME: ¿Aaaaaah? ¡No! ¡Yo quería que hicieras una grulla!

KUROU: Esteee… ¿Me podrías dar un poco más de tiempo?

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Yume? ¿Qué sucede?

YUME: ¡Mira! Es la hermana.

KUROU: ¿La hermana?

YUME: Hermana Ryou…

RYOU: ¿Sí?

YUME: ¿Tú quieres de verdad a mi primo Kurou?

 **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 12: Heridas del pasado** **¡** **No se lo pierdan!**


	13. Memoria 12: Heridas del pasado

**PROLOGO**

RYOU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

RYOU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

KUROU, YUME & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 12: Heridas del pasado**

 _Aquella tarde, Yume esperaba impaciente por su primo quien se retrasaba mucho sin saber ella el dolor en el cual_ _continúa_ _sufriendo y le provoca un_ _vacío_ _en su interior._

 _Cuando_ _pensó_ _que_ _él_ _vendría_ _, alguien_ _más_ _vino por ella en su lugar. Este_ _sería_ _el inicio de un nuevo reto para la vida de ellos lo que les_ _permitirá_ _seguir adelante hacia su futuro._

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou Sakagami llega al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde estudia Yume a toda velocidad y al llegar a la entrada, Kurou se encuentra con la profesora de ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

PROF. MIYANO: Vaya, eres tú, Sakagami. ¿Se encuentra bien?

KUROU: Lamento mucho el retraso. Tuve algunos problemas en el camino. He venido a recoger a Yume.

PROF. MIYANO: Pero ya han venido a llevársela a su casa.

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Quién fue?

 _Para mi mayor sorpresa, justo cuando ya_ _venía_ _por ella, alguien se_ _había_ _adelantado. Luego de que la profesora de Yume me diera mayores detalles, pude darme cuenta acerca de la desgracia que se me_ _vendría_ _encima_ _…_

 _Aquella noche, en mi casa, estaba yo_ _allí_ _ante una Tomoyo Sakagami totalmente enfurecida como el demonio_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Tú! ¡TUUUUUUU!

KUROU: Tomoyo, puedo explicarlo. Sé que no tengo excusa pero…

TOMOYO: ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre haberte olvidado de Yume!? ¡Eres un irresponsable!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Hola! Vine a ver… ¡Uyyy! Mi hermana está que arde, mejor vengo en otra ocasión.

TOMOYO: ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡Tú también te quedas aquí Takafumi! Los voy a matar a ustedes dos como no me escuchen atentamente.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

KUROU: Es inútil. Si le sigues llevando la contraria, solo empeorarás nuestra situación.

TOMOYO: ¡Escuchen par de estúpidos! ¡Si ninguno de ustedes podía recogerla, tendrían que habernos llamado a mí o a mamá! ¡Nunca deben dejarla abandonada! ¿Oyeron?

KUROU & TAKAFUMI: ¡SIII!

TOMOYO: Bueno, por fortuna no ha pasado nada ya que he podido ir yo a recogerla. Por fortuna mis actividades en el consejo terminaron antes de lo previsto y justo mamá me llamó diciendo que Yume todavía estaba en el jardín.

KUROU: Lo siento.

TOMOYO: Si no puedes cuidarla, entonces dejaré que mamá cuide mejor de ella en vez de ti.

KUROU: ¡Espera! Sé que he fallado pero pienso hacerlo. Es solo que hoy ocurrieron muchas cosas y sé que no tengo perdón pero quiero una oportunidad. ¡Te lo suplico!

TOMOYO: Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por hoy. Sin embargo, no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. Ve arriba y pídele perdón.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

 _Después_ _de la_ _conversación_ _, me fui hacia la_ _habitación_ _donde dormimos los dos y me_ _sentía_ _resentido por haberle fallado de esa manera._ _Sé_ _que ayudar a Ryou es importante pero no sin arriesgar los_ _frágiles_ _sentimientos de Yume._ _E_ _ra necesario disculparme adecuadamente._ _F_ _irmemente,_ _ingresé_ _sigilosamente abriendo la puerta y la vi leyendo un libro de dibujos._ _S_ _in dar marcha_ _atrás_ _,_ _decidí_ _disculparme con ella_ _…_

KUROU: Yume.

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

 _Cuando_ _espera_ _ba una_ _reacción_ _de tristeza o de enojo, sorpresivamente se puso muy contenta al verme y_ _corrió_ _a abrazarme, por supuesto yo me_ _sentí_ _apenado_ _…_

YUME: ¡Has vuelto! ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Sí, estoy de vuelta.

YUME: ¡Vamos! ¡Hagamos papiroflexia juntos!

KUROU: ¿Papiroflexia?

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Después_ _de eso, nos sentamos juntos en el piso y ella me cuenta acerca del libro que trajo del_ _jardín…_

YUME: ¿Sabes? He pedido prestado un libro sobre papiroflexia en el jardín. Pero… es muy difícil. No lo entiendo muy bien.

KUROU: Yume… perdóname por lo de hoy. Te he fallado.

YUME: No importa.

KUROU: Gracias. Bueno, ¡dejemos la tristeza a un lado! ¡Te voy a enseñar a hacer algo súper!

YUME: ¡Siiii!

 _Enseguida_ _cogí_ _uno de los papeles de colores para hacer papiroflexia y_ _empecé_ _a doblar el papel mientras va tomando forma. Yume queda observando los pasos que sigo para hacer la figura._ _F_ _inalmente la_ _terminé_ _y se la_ _mostré_ _a ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Tachan! ¡Lo terminé! ¿Qué opinas del barco?

YUME: ¿Aaaaaah? ¡No! ¡Yo quería que hicieras una grulla!

KUROU: Esteee… ¿Me podrías dar un poco más de tiempo?

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente en el_ _instituto_ _, en la hora de almuerzo, Kurou se echa un rato en el_ _jardín_ _después_ _de haber comido unos_ _sándwiches_ _de la_ _cafetería_ _._

KUROU: Ahhhhhh…

 _Estaba un poco desanimado debido a que tuve problemas por llegar tarde y menos_ _podía_ _explicar que la_ _razón_ _principal de mi tardanza era por ayudar a Ryou. En ese momento, una sombra interrumpe mi momento a solas, al mirar hacia el cielo veo el rostro de Kyou Fujibayashi arriba de_ _mí…_

KYOU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Haciendo el vago otra vez?

KUROU: No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos.

KYOU: ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?

KUROU: Digamos que me echaron la bronca.

KYOU: ¿Y eso?

KUROU: Por mi descuido no pude recoger a tiempo a Yume del jardín.

KYOU: ¡No seas gruñón!

KUROU: Tienes razón. Debo olvidar eso y concentrarme mejor.

KYOU: ¿Qué estás leyendo?

KUROU: Un libro de papiroflexia, he estado practicando durante la mañana.

KYOU: ¿Por qué? No es común que hagas eso.

KUROU: Le prometí a ella hacer una grulla por lo que esta vez no pienso fallarle.

KYOU: Ah, respecto a eso Kurou, te venía a contar que Ryou estuvo muy rara ayer en la casa.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió?

KYOU: De pronto, ya no estaba triste como en los últimos días y se le veía muy concentrada viendo unas fotos en la habitación. Estaba por una parte más tranquila ¿A qué se deberá? ¡Jiu! ¡Jiu!

KUROU: Ni… ni idea…

 _Es obvio que ella_ _está_ _tratando de averiguar_ _qué_ _sucedió_ _exactamente el_ _día_ _de ayer entre su hermana y yo._ _N_ _o_ _podía_ _decirle que fui yo quien la_ _animó_ _a superar su dolor con respecto a la_ _pérdida_ _de su madre._ _D_ _e alguna manera, eso me_ _sintió_ _aliviado ya que estaba preocupado por ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Y… cómo sigue la situación en tu hogar?

KYOU: La verdad, estoy preocupada. Desde que tuvieron esa discusión el otro día, Ryou se encierra muchas veces en la habitación, solo habla conmigo y cuando intento preguntarle ella no me responde.

KUROU: Ya veo.

KYOU: Kurou, no te preocupes. Ella quizá haya perdido la confianza en sí misma pero estoy segura que podrá superarlo con el tiempo.

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón.

KYOU: Kurou… ¿Sabes? Respecto a lo que sucedió ese día cerca del acantilado… lo siento mucho.

KUROU: Descuida, yo tampoco he sido honesto al igual que tú y en estos momentos todavía tengo dudas en mi mente pero, ¿sabes? De no haber conocido a ti y a tu hermana, no habría aprendido muchas cosas que solo la vida es capaz de enseñarte. Nos vemos.

 _Al terminar las clases, estaba pensando en hablar con Ryou pero ella se_ _había_ _marchado antes por lo que no he podido hablar con ella en todo el_ _día_ _._ _S_ _olo me pregunto si mis palabras realmente lograron alcanzarla a ella._

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, Yume espera en el_ _salón_ _conversando con su amiga y rival Maya_ _…_

MAYA: ¡Uf! Me pregunto si conseguiré ver hoy a Kurou.

YUME: Mi papá Kurou solo viene a recogerme a mí.

MAYA: ¡No hace falta que lo digas! ¡Y deja de llamarlo así! ¡Él es tu primo! ¿O no?

YUME: Sí, pero…

MAYA: ¡Deja de lucirte! No sabes lo frustrada que me tienes.

PROF. MIYANO: Yume, tu primo ha venido a recogerte.

YUME: ¡Siii! ¡Papá Kurou!

 _Mientras esperaba por ella en el pasillo, llega saltando de_ _alegría_ _al verme y me abraza muy contenta_ _…_

YUME: ¡Llegas temprano!

MAYA: ¡No es justo!

KUROU: Dime, ¿qué te parece si vamos por el parque que está camino a casa?

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Después_ _de recogerla, nos fuimos juntos hacia el parque grande que_ _está_ _en camino a casa._ _P_ _ensaba que_ _allí_ _podría_ _organizar mejor mis ideas y despejar mis preocupaciones, a la vez_ _también_ _pasar un rato agradable con Yume sin sospechar que_ _allí_ _tendría_ _un encuentro inesperado_ _…_

RYOU: Ahhhhh… parece que tampoco hay por esta zona, quizá debería intentarlo en la ciudad vecina pero quizá a mi hermana no le agrade mucho la idea.

 _Ryou estaba sentada en una de las bancas del parque, con una mirada algo triste y desconsolada. Mientras Yume y yo_ _estábamos_ _por llegar a los juegos recreativos para nuestra sorpresa nos encontramos con ella_ _…_

YUME: Mira, hay mucha gente a esta hora.

KUROU: Sí. Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Yume? ¿Qué sucede?

YUME: ¡Mira! Es la hermana.

KUROU: ¿La hermana?

 _En ese momento volteo hacia una de las bancas del parque y precisamente_ _está_ _allí_ _sentada._ _Rápidamente_ _Yume y yo vamos a verla_ _…_

YUME: ¡Hermana Ryou!

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres…!

KUROU: Fujibayashi, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Waaaah! ¡Qué sorpresa!

 _Durante un momento, los tres nos quedamos en silencio._ _P_ _or mi parte no_ _sabía_ _que decir en una_ _situación_ _como esta._ _H_ _ay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle pero en presencia de Yume, siento como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta._

KUROU: Vaya, supongo que hoy hace calor.

YUME: Voy a jugar en la arena.

KUROU: Excelente, mientras tanto iré a comprar unos refrescos. Ryou, ¿por qué no juegas un rato con ella?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh? Pero yo…

KUROU: Ni se te ocurra huir en esta situación. ¿Está claro?

 _Mientras me encontraba contento por encontrarla, me fui en camino hacia la tienda del frente para comprar unos refrescos. Durante mi ausencia Yume y Ryou se miraban fijamente en el rostro mientras jugaban en el arenero. Yume termina_ _rápidamente_ _de armar un_ _pequeño_ _cerro y mira seriamente a Ryou que_ _todavía_ _no termina de hacer el suyo mientras que esta la mira de forma_ _nostálgica…_

RYOU: ¿Sabes? Yo… tampoco tengo madre. Pero no estás sola, porque tienes a Kurou a tu lado. Así que no te preocupes, todo irá bien.

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou regresa con los refrescos para todos a toda prisa_ _…_

KUROU: Vaya, ¡están muy helados! Debo darme prisa o mis manos terminarán heladas.

 _Sin embargo, al llegar_ _quedé_ _sorprendido ante la inesperada_ _conversación_ _entre ella y Ryou_ _…_

YUME: Hermana Ryou…

RYOU: ¿Sí?

YUME: ¿Tú quieres de verdad a mi primo Kurou?

 _En ese momento, se produjo un breve silencio, era una pregunta que yo realmente no esperaba_ _oír_ _, ya que en el fondo_ _sabía_ _que la respuesta_ _sería_ _dolorosa_ _…_

RYOU: No, en lo absoluto.

KUROU: (¿Eh?)

RYOU: No te preocupes. No pienso quitarte a Kurou de tu lado.

 _No estaba completamente seguro pero las palabras de Ryou me dejaron confundido._ _Sabía_ _que ella dijo eso para evitar que Yume se preocupara pero_ _…_ _con esta situación,_ _¿habrá_ _una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo?_

 _Al final de la tarde, los tres nos prepararnos para irnos de regreso a nuestros respectivos hogares_ _…_

KUROU: Fujibayashi, cuídate mucho.

YUME: Nos vemos.

RYOU: Sí… nos vemos.

YUME: ¡Ah! Papá Kurou, hoy estuve practicando la grulla que… ¿eh?

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento, no pude prestar_ _atención_ _las palabras de Yume._ _D_ _e alguna manera me_ _dolía_ _mucho el pecho._ _S_ _iento como si todo se me viniera encima._ _H_ _ay muchas cosas que me_ _gustaría_ _decirle pero los recuerdos de mi pasado_ _todavía_ _me acechan, las personas que_ _herí_ _, las que_ _perdí_ _, la_ _separación_ _de mi familia, entre otras cosas._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, no_ _conseguía_ _despertar del todo._ _M_ _e_ _sentía_ _abatido como si algo no estuviera bien dentro de_ _mí_ _._ _P_ _oco a poco se formaba un gran_ _vacío_ _en mi interior_ _…_

KUROU: Ayyy… ¿Qué horas son? ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? ¡No puede ser!

 _En ese momento, baje corriendo desesperado por las escaleras y me_ _dirigí_ _rumbo a la cocina tratando de poder recuperar algo de tiempo. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Yume ya estaba en la mesa terminando su desayuno mientras que Tomoyo estaba en la cocina usando un delantal lavando platos._

YUME: Muchas gracias por la comida, hermana Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: De nada.

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué pasó contigo? He intentado despertarte una y otra vez pero nada. Al final he tenido yo que preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para Yume.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Está en la encimera al costado tuyo. Cógelo y vístete rápido o llegaran tarde los dos.

KUROU: ¡Lo siento mucho!

TOMOYO: ¡Bah! Ahora por tu culpa tendré que tomar el bus para no llegar tarde. Yo me voy adelantando, te dejo el resto.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, Yume y yo_ _estábamos_ _listos en la entrada, preparados para ir en marcha al_ _jardín_ _mientras me detuve un rato para hablar con ella_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Mañana te prometo que lo haré mejor! Este almuerzo lo ha preparado Tomoyo, probablemente sea mejor que los míos.

YUME: Papá Kurou.

KUROU: Dime.

YUME: No, no es nada.

 _Luego, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, conseguimos llegar a tiempo y tras dejarla en el edificio, me preparaba para irme al instituto_ _…_

YUME: Bueno, ¡hasta luego!

KUROU: Cuídate.

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, hoy no era como las_ _demás_ _mañana_ _s._ _A_ _l principio_ _pensé_ _que_ _quizá_ _me_ _sentía_ _así_ _por la rutina pero me di cuenta otra vez, aquel_ _vacío_ _que inexplicablemente_ _crecía_ _en mi interior_ _…_

KUROU: ¿¡Qué demonios sucede conmigo!? Estoy confundido… se supone que no debería sentirme así… pero… ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado? ¿Qué es este dolor que siento?

 _En la hora de almuerzo, todos se_ _preparan para ir a almorzar y es cuando Sunohara_ _con su humor de siempre viene a mi sitio_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡La hora del almuerzo! Kurou, vamos a comer juntos.

KUROU: Déjame solo. No estoy de humor.

SUNOHARA: ¡Kurou! ¡Has estado de mal carácter estos últimos días! ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? Ya ni siquiera almuerzas y solo te quedas allí sentado en tu pupitre.

 _Ignoré_ _su pregunta y voltee mi cabeza echado hacia la ventana sin prestarle_ _atención…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

TOMOYA: Déjalo, Sunohara. Vámonos sin él.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ya entiendo! ¿Se trata de una mujer verdad? ¡Ya te dije que estar con ellas, sólo arruina la amistad entre los hombres! ¿No te das cuenta?

KUROU: ¡GRRRRRR!

 _Sin poder razonar,_ _reaccioné_ _violentamente hacia_ _él_ _sujetándolo_ _por el cuello con ambas manos_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué demonios sabes sobre mí? ¡Responde! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

SUNOHARA: ¿Estás buscando pelea?

KUROU: Tú lo quisiste.

TOMOYA: ¡Basta! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Detente!

KUROU: Fujibayashi…

 _En cuanto la vi,_ _sentí_ _como se me congelara la sangre y no tuve_ _más_ _remedio que salir huyendo del_ _salón_ _._ _T_ _odos estaban preocupados por mi_ _reacción_ _pero lo que_ _más_ _me_ _dolía_ _es que ella se_ _dé_ _cuenta de mi sufrimiento._

 _Después_ _del almuerzo,_ _regresé_ _al_ _salón_ _de clases y_ _pedí_ _disculpas a mis_ _compañeros_ _por mi comportamiento. En cuanto a Ryou, le dije que no se preocupara por_ _mí_ _, le_ _expliqué_ _que eso_ _sucedió_ _porque_ _tenía_ _muchas cosas en la mente y me_ _dejé_ _llevar por la ira._

 _Horas_ _después_ _, llega la hora de salida y sin darme cuenta otra persona se_ _había_ _percatado de mi sufrimiento_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Vamos niños! ¡Recojan todos los juguetes! Prepárense para volver a casa.

NIÑOS: ¡Sí!

 _En ese momento, Yume estaba sentada, meditando durante un buen rato cuando decide hablar firmemente con su profesora_ _…_

YUME: Profesora.

PROF. MIYANO: Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Yume?

YUME: Profesora, a partir de hoy pienso volverme a casa por mí misma.

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

KEN: Yume, ¿sabes volver a casa tú solita?

YUME: Adiós, profesora.

PROF. MIYANO: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera un momentito! Voy a llamar rápido a tu casa, no tardo.

 _Sin embargo, Yume no le hace caso a la profesora y mientras ella se va a la oficina para hablar por_ _teléfono_ _, Yume se prepara para marcharse_ _…_

KEN: Pero la profesora ha dicho que esperes. Tal vez deberías hacerle caso.

MAYA: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

KEN: Yume quiere volver sola a casa pero la profesora le ha dicho que espere un momento aquí.

MAYA: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sabes volver tú sola?

YUME: ¡Claro que puedo!

MAYA: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Te has vuelto loca? Las calles no son seguras. No puedes andar por ahí tú sola.

 _Yume responde con una mirada firme y llena de tristeza_ _…_

YUME: ¡Mi primo Kurou quiere estar con la hermana Ryou!

MAYA: ¿Eeeeh? ¿Quién es esa?

YUME: Pero… ¡Venir a recogerme… preparar mi almuerzo y cuidar de mí le resulta muy agotador!

Si no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo por mí misma… ¡Seré una carga para él! ¡No quiero causarle más problemas!

 _Sin decir_ _más_ _, Yume se va corriendo del_ _jardín_ _por_ _sí_ _misma dejando a sus amigos_ _atónitos_ _por sus palabras_ _…_

KEN: Y allí va.

MAYA: Pero, ¿qué le pasa? ¡No entiendo nada!

 _En ese momento, llega corriendo la profesora Miyano en busca de su alumna pero_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Yume?

MAYA: Se fue de regreso a su casa.

PROF. MIYANO: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

 _Mientras tanto, ignorando lo que sucede, voy corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el_ _jardín_ _para no fallarle esta vez a ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Esta vez sí voy a llegar a tiempo! ¡Espera por mí Yume!

 _Sin embargo, al llegar al_ _jardín_ _, me encuentro precisamente con la profesora Miyano que_ _está_ _toda alterada de los nervios_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Llegué tarde? (Demonios, tengo un mal presentimiento)

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Yume ha desaparecido!

KUROU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡OTRA VEZ!?

PROF. MIYANO: Ha dicho que se iba a casa ella sola… y en un descuido ella… ¡Snif!

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Yume…

 _Kurou recuerda precisamente en ese momento el_ _extraño_ _comportamiento de Yume de esta_ _mañana_ _cuando estaban en la entrada de la casa_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

YUME: Papá Kurou.

KUROU: Dime.

YUME: No, no es nada.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

 _Volviendo al presente, me di cuenta de la_ _razón_ _de su comportamiento._ _E_ _lla se dio cuenta acerca de mi_ _depresión_ _y_ _quizá_ _por eso_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Yume! ¡No puede ser! ¡Yumeeeeeeeeeee!

 _Nuevamente Yume desaparece afectada esta vez por el dolor que Kurou siente al no poder estar al lado de la persona que_ _más_ _le importa. Una vez_ _más_ _el destino pone a prueba el_ _vínculo_ _entre los dos en el cual se_ _decidirá_ _el futuro de ambos._ _¿Cómo_ _podrá_ _Kurou superar esta_ _difícil_ _prueba?_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _A veces, existen cosas maravillosas que la vida te ofrece; sin embargo,_ _también_ _te las puede quitar y cuando las has perdido, lo_ _único_ _que puedes hacer es seguir viajando para ir en busca de aquello que ha perdido._

 _Así_ _es como ha comenzado mi viaje sin pensar que_ _tendría_ _un encuentro inevitable con un chico que_ _también_ _ha perdido algo importante, no solo a la mujer que ama sino_ _también_ _a la_ _niña_ _que ha jurado proteger._

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Finalmente he llegado, Hikarizaka. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo habré estado viajando… según la información que he recibido, hay rumores acerca de una chica que permanece en coma desde hace algunos años en un hospital cerca de esta ciudad. Quizá sea la pista que estoy buscando. Espero tener suerte esta vez.

SHIMIZU: ¿Tuviste suerte?

KUROU: Malas noticias. La he estado buscando por todos los alrededores pero no consigo encontrarla.

SHIMIZU: Está empezando a ponerse el sol. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¡No! ¡Cielos! Se… se… ¿¡Secuestrada!? ¡Oh!

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué intentas hacer? Es imposible que tú solo puedas ser capaz de…

KUROU: Al menos debo intentarlo. Todo esto es por mi culpa.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Te daré un consejo. Cuando la encuentres, escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte. A veces hay cosas que las personas no somos capaces de decir porque resulta doloroso para nosotros.

KUROU: Pero ella es tan solo una niña.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Eso es lo que ves en su exterior pero en su interior no siempre es lo mismo para todos. Puede que ella esté experimentando lo que significa crecer como adulto más pronto de lo que crees.

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 13: El viajero misterioso** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	14. Memoria Especial: El viajero misterioso

**PROLOGO**

YATSU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YATSU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

YATSU & KUROU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria Especial: El Viajero misterioso**

 _Aquella tarde, en el tren local en_ _dirección_ _a Hikarizaka, un joven de cabello corto y negro, con ojos del mismo color, vistiendo un polo de color negro y_ _pantalón_ _blanco, botas negras y con una capa de color negro lleva consigo un bolso de_ _tamaño_ _mediano mientras mira por la ventana con una mirada de profunda tristeza mientras recuerda su triste y_ _más_ _profundo dolor_ _…_

 _Plataforma del Arma final de la Repliforce en el espacio exterior, en la orbita cercana a la Tierra, hace meses_ _atrás_ _, los Maverick Hunters, un grupo mayormente compuesto por robots con apariencia y rasgos muy similares a los humanos (Reploides) quienes dedican sus esfuerzos para proteger la paz y la justicia contra robots rebeldes conocidos como Mavericks y_ _también_ _contra otros grupos terroristas que pretenden arruinar la paz del mundo entero, estuvieron envueltos en la_ _más_ _y terrible dolorosa de sus batallas, en medio de esa cruenta batalla, dos personas estuvieron tristemente envueltas en una tragedia_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Maldición! A este paso… voy… a morir, ¿verdad? Pero si eres tú el que lo hace, no me importa morir de esa forma… es lo que merezco…

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Yatsu! ¡Yatsu! ¡Escúchame por favor!

 _De pronto, una voz aparece del gigantesco robot_ _púrpura_ _que_ _está_ _a punto de matar al joven malherido que lleva puesto un traje de batalla de color blanco y en ese momento, dicho robot se detiene evitando dispararle por unos momentos_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: Esa voz… Iris… ¿Eres tú?

IRIS: Escúchame por favor. Tienes que matarme. Es la única opción.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡No! ¡No lo haré!

IRIS: ¡Yatsu! ¡No puedo retenerlo por más tiempo! Por favor.

SILVER MAGNUS: Después de lo que he hecho… solo quería luchar para asegurar la paz pero en vez de eso me deje llevar por mis emociones… y… maté a tu hermano con mis propias manos… ¡Iris! Hazlo por favor… sé que nada puedo hacer para remediarlo…

IRIS: ¡No! ¡Tú no debes morir! ¡Yatsu! Si tú mueres, yo… ¡Aaaargh!

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris!

IRIS: Yo también me deje llevar por ese sentimiento… Yatsu… hay mucha gente que… te…

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris!

IRIS: Hazlo por favor… tienes que proteger a todos…

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _El joven incrementa sus poderes al_ _máximo_ _superando_ _más_ _allá_ _de sus propios_ _límites_ _y una inmensa aura de_ _energía_ _color dorada lo rodea desde su interior_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡KAME HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _Silver Magnus ataca con todas sus fuerzas apuntando hacia el inmenso cristal_ _púr_ _pura que_ _está_ _sobre el gigantesco robot el cual es la principal fuente de su_ _energía_ _y_ _también_ _el origen del virus y la_ _energía_ _maligna que lo controla y una inmensa_ _explosión_ _rodea el lugar el cual no deja visibilidad alguna de ninguna de las personas que_ _están_ _en esa parte._

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _de la_ _explosión_ _, Silver Magnus,_ _todavía_ _malherido, se recupera de la_ _explosión_ _y busca desesperadamente a su amada_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris! ¡Iris! ¿Dónde estás?

 _Silver Magnus camina alrededor y justo la encuentra_ _tendida_ _en el piso, en medio de los escombros, provocados por la batalla_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris! ¡Iris! ¡Resiste por favor Iris!

 _Iris quien recupera la conciencia, vuelve a la normalidad y con lo que le queda de fuerzas intenta hablar con_ _él_ _una vez_ _más…_

IRIS: Yatsu…

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Estás bien? ¡Resiste!

IRIS: Por favor, deja ir a la Repliforce. Deja que ellos vivan libremente en un mundo donde solo los Reploides existen.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris! No existe un mundo solo para los Reploides, es tan solo una fantasía, un sueño…

IRIS: Sí, lo sé. Pero yo quiero creerlo. Quiero creer en un mundo donde los Reploides vivan felices y contigo… también…

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris!

 _Mientras ella levanta su mano, Silver Magnus la sostiene con firmeza y una triste mirada en sus ojos a la vez que ella comienza a cerrar sus ojos y dormir profundamente en el letargo_ _sueño_ _de la muerte_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris! ¡Iris! ¡Despierta por favor! Iris… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No hay forma de que pueda continuar si tú no estás aquí! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué rayos estoy luchandooooo!?

 _Volviendo al presente, el joven, mientras recordaba en su_ _sueño_ _aquella tragedia que lo atormenta, es despertado por el anuncio del tren_ _…_

EMPLEADO: ¡Nuestra próxima parada es Hikarizaka! La salida es por la puerta de la derecha. A todos los pasajeros se les recomienda no olvidar sus pertenencias antes de desembarcar.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Ese sueño… otra vez… todavía no dejo de pensar lo que sucedió ese día.

 _El tren llega a la_ _estación_ _de Hikarizaka y los pasajeros salen del tren por la puerta derecha del_ _vagón_ _al igual que el joven con capa negra._

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Finalmente he llegado, Hikarizaka. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo habré estado viajando… según la información que he recibido, hay rumores acerca de una chica que permanece en coma desde hace algunos años en un hospital cerca de esta ciudad. Quizá sea la pista que estoy buscando. Espero tener suerte esta vez.

 _Mientras tanto, en los alrededores del_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _Natsukage, Kurou Sakagami, un joven estudiante de preparatoria, busca desesperadamente a su prima Yume quien ha desaparecido del_ _jardín_ _._

KUROU: Yume… ¿Por qué?

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, Kurou se detiene en un_ _teléfono_ _público_ _para llamar a casa de Tomoyo y responde la madre de esta, Shimizu_ _…_

SHIMIZU: ¿Aló? Residencia Sakagami, ¿Quién habla?

KUROU: Tía Shimizu, ¿has visto a Yume pasar por ahí?

SHIMIZU: Ah, eres tú Kurou. No, no he visto a Yume por aquí. ¿No está contigo?

KUROU: Por lo visto, ha decidido volver ella sola a casa.

SHIMIZU: ¿Queeeeeee?

KUROU: De todas formas, iré a buscarla.

 _Mientras tanto, en medio del calor, Yume camina en_ _dirección_ _hacia la casa y llega al parque donde decide descansar un rato y beber agua de la fuente. En ese momento, encuentra un cachorro perdido_ _…_

YUME: Perrito… ¿estás perdido? ¡Espera!

 _El cachorro voltea y empieza a caminar hacia otra_ _dirección_ _y Yume lo sigue de cerca. Justo cuando_ _está_ _a punto de cruzar la pista, Yume lo detiene y lo carga en sus brazos_ _…_

YUME: Eso es peligroso. Te pueden atropellar. ¡Qué pequeño! Eres muy lindo. ¿Y tu mamá? ¿Estás perdido? ¡Vale! Te ayudare a encontrarla.

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou corre por la calle en busca de Yume desesperadamente y encuentra_ _más_ _adelante a una_ _niña_ _con el mismo uniforme que ella y le sujeta por el brazo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Yume!

NIÑA: ¡Oh!

SEÑORA: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

KUROU: Disculpe, me he equivocado. La confundí con otra persona.

 _Media hora_ _después_ _, Tomoyo y Takafumi llegan a su casa preocupados_ _…_

TOMOYO: Mamá, ¿sabes si de casualidad has visto a…?

 _De pronto, el_ _teléfono_ _empieza a sonar nuevamente_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Espera, voy a ver quién es.

 _Shimizu responde el_ _teléfono_ _escuchando la voz de Kurou_ _…_

SHIMIZU: ¿Tuviste suerte?

KUROU: Malas noticias. La he estado buscando por todos los alrededores pero no consigo encontrarla.

SHIMIZU: Está empezando a ponerse el sol. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¡No! ¡Cielos! Se… se… ¿¡Secuestrada!? ¡Oh!

 _En ese momento, ella empieza a desmayarse al piso y Tomoyo logra atraparla justo antes que caiga al suelo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Mamá! ¡Resiste por favor!

PADRE DE TOMOYO: ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Querida! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

 _Justo al mismo tiempo, el padre de Tomoyo regresa temprano de su trabajo y coge el auricular del_ _teléfono…_

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Kurou, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

KUROU: Yume ha desaparecido pero voy a seguir buscándola. En estos momentos, me dirijo hacia la casa. Probablemente ya haya llegado. Esperen ahí hasta que yo llegue con ustedes.

TOMOYO: Vayamos a buscarla.

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Tienes razón.

TOMOYO: Papá, quédate con mamá por si Yume regresa. Vamos, Takafumi.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Espera hermana!

PADRE DE TOMOYO: Esperen. Antes que vayan lleven la chaqueta de Yume. Esta oscureciendo y es probable que haya mucho frío.

TOMOYO: Les llamaremos si encontramos algo.

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou_ _continúa_ _buscando por el parque sin ninguna pista o rastro sobre ella._ _Después_ _, sigue buscando en las_ _librerías_ _, tiendas y otros lugares donde la gente frecuenta pero sin ninguna pista. Tras correr desesperadamente en una de las calles de la zona, se estrella con una chica en medio del camino_ _…_

CHICA: ¡Aaaay! ¡Bruto! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!

KUROU: ¡Kyou!

 _La persona con quien me_ _estrellé_ _era nada menos que Kyou Fujibayashi, una amiga poco tratable del instituto pero no es tan mala en el fondo pese a su mal genio_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Te has enfadado? Disculpa.

KYOU: ¿Qué haces corriendo como loco por la calle de esa forma?

 _Le_ _expliqué_ _todo lo ocurrido a Kyou acerca de la_ _desaparición_ _de Yume_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue sola? ¡Es peligroso!

KUROU: Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy buscándola.

KYOU: ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

KUROU: Te lo agradecería mucho.

KYOU: Llamaré a Ryou para que nos ayude.

KUROU: Si la encuentran, llamen a la casa de Tomoyo, por favor.

KYOU: De acuerdo.

 _Mientras tanto, Yume camina sin rumbo por una zona que ella desconoce_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ah! Vamos a descansar un rato. Se me han cansado los brazos. Lo peor es que no sé en donde está tu casa. Está poniéndose el sol. ¿Qué hago?

 _En ese momento, una mujer de aspecto joven se acerca hacia donde_ _está_ _n Yume y el perrito_ _…_

MUJER: ¡Ah! ¡Shiro! Te estaba buscando. ¡Ven aquí!

 _El perrito corre en brazos de su_ _dueña…_

MUJER: ¡Qué alivio! ¡Pensé que nunca podría encontrarte! ¡Jejeje! ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres pequeña? ¿Ayudaste a encontrar mi perrito? ¿Dónde vives?

 _Sin embargo, Yume voltea y huye despavorida sin responderle_ _…_

MUJER: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

YUME: (Adiós perrito. Sé feliz.)

 _Mientras Yume_ _continúa_ _huyendo, se da cuenta de que_ _está_ _perdida en medio de la calle_ _…_

YUME: ¿Dónde estoy? Papá Kurou…

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou se cruza con Tomoyo y Takafumi quienes se unen a la_ _búsqueda_ _de Yume_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿Pudiste encontrarla?

KUROU: No, todavía.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Por qué no intentamos llamar a casa?

TOMOYO: Lo intenté pero todavía no ha llegado. Supongo que tendremos que avisar a la policía.

KUROU: ¡Esperen! Iré a buscarla una vez más.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué intentas hacer? Es imposible que tú solo puedas ser capaz de…

KUROU: Al menos debo intentarlo. Todo esto es por mi culpa.

TOMOYO: Entiendo. Lleva esto contigo.

 _Tomoyo me entrega el abrigo de Yume en mis manos_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: Pero hermana…

TOMOYO: Asegúrate de encontrarla. Nosotros nos dividiremos en otro sector para buscarla también.

KUROU: Gracias Tomoyo.

 _Sin pensar dos veces, s_ _alí_ _corriendo rumbo a la_ _estación_ _de trenes para buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Yume pero mientras preguntaba a la gente, ninguno_ _parecía_ _haberla visto por los alrededores hasta que_ _decidí_ _tomar un respiro por el_ _pequeño_ _parque de la_ _estación_ _._

KUROU: Yume… ¿En dónde estás?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Toma.

 _De pronto, frente a mis ojos aparece un misterioso chico llevando puesta una capa negra y con una sonrisa me entrega una lata de soda_ _fría…_

KUROU: Gracias.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Debes de estar sediento. Te he visto corriendo preguntando a la gente alrededor. ¿Sucede algo?

KUROU: Bueno, yo…

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Si no te importa, ¿me contarías tu problema? No es bueno que te lo guardes todo tú solo. Tal vez te pueda dar una mano.

 _Sin importar nada, le_ _conté_ _la historia acerca de Yume y su_ _desaparición_ _de esta tarde_ _…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Ya veo. Su madre la abandonó y tú estás a cargo de ella pero hoy desapareció diciendo que regresaría sola a casa, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Así es. Probablemente sea por mi culpa. Pero no sé en donde encontrarla.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Sigue buscándola, entonces.

KUROU: Pero ya he buscado en todas partes. No tengo idea en donde puede…

MISTERIOSO CHICO: No lo estás haciendo de la manera correcta. Usa el interior de tu corazón y podrás hallarla.

KUROU: ¿El interior de mi corazón?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Así es. Eres el único que puede encontrarla.

KUROU: Es verdad. No puedo rendirme aún.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Sin embargo, lo más importante no es solo encontrarla sino también lo que debes hacer cuando la localices.

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Te daré un consejo. Cuando la encuentres, escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte. A veces hay cosas que las personas no somos capaces de decir porque resulta doloroso para nosotros.

KUROU: Pero ella es tan solo una niña.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Eso es lo que ves en su exterior pero en su interior no siempre es lo mismo para todos. Puede que ella esté experimentando lo que significa crecer como adulto más pronto de lo que crees.

KUROU: Lo tomaré en cuenta.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Jajaja! Es curioso.

KUROU: ¿Cuál es la gracia?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Una vez mi maestro me dijo que los encuentros no ocurren por una simple casualidad, sino que todo forma parte del destino. Quizás nuestro encuentro tal vez haya sido destinado ya que al igual que tú estoy en un viaje.

KUROU: ¿Un viaje?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Sí, pero en mi caso estoy en busca de algo muy importante que he perdido. Por esa razón estoy viajando durante todo este tiempo.

KUROU: ¿Qué fue lo que perdiste si puedo preguntar?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: La persona más importante para mí en estos momentos. Pensé que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de poder encontrarla después de todo el daño que le he causado, pero gracias al cielo tengo una segunda oportunidad para intentar corregir mis errores y seguir adelante aunque… quizá esa persona ya no pueda… recordarme…

KUROU: Ya veo. En ese caso somos iguales, ¿verdad? Por cierto, puedo notar que no eres de esta ciudad y no me has dicho tu nombre todavía.

YATSU: Es verdad, casi lo olvido. Mi nombre es Yatsu Amamiya.

KUROU: Soy Kurou Sakagami.

YATSU: ¿Kurou Sakagami? Lo tendré en mente. Tengo que irme. Es bueno saber que no fue en vano llegar a esta pequeña ciudad.

KUROU: ¿Crees que serás capaz de encontrarla?

YATSU: Por supuesto. De la misma manera que tú encontrarás a esa pequeña niña. Bueno, no te haré perder más el tiempo, suerte con tu búsqueda.

KUROU: Igualmente.

YATSU: Por cierto, escuché una leyenda en esta ciudad acerca de unas luces que son capaces de conceder deseos a aquel que pueda ser capaz de verlas.

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Dónde escuchaste esa leyenda?

 _Antes que pudiera esperar que me respondiera, aquel misterioso chico desaparece misteriosamente a una velocidad sorprendente. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que me dijo Yatsu acerca de mi_ _búsqueda_ _y lo_ _último_ _que me acaba de contar._ _F_ _ue una gran sorpresa ya que yo_ _sí_ _fui capaz de ver esas luces en una_ _ocasión_ _cuando Fuuko_ _apareció_ _ese_ _día_ _dejándome_ _su_ _último_ _deseo._

KUROU: ¿Será posible que no sea tan solo una leyenda?

 _NOTA: Yatsu Amamiya es el protagonista de la saga Legend of Seven Stars y aparece como invitado para esta serie sin saber que_ _más_ _adelante tomara un papel fundamental en_ _capítulos_ _posteriores. El argumento de Yatsu pertenece a los sucesos ocurridos_ _después_ _de la Cuarta Saga: Legend of Seven Stars IV cuando_ _él_ _se convierte en un cazador de Mavericks al lado de sus nuevos camaradas,_ _además_ _el comienzo de su retiro y tragedia como_ _héroe_ _._

KUROU: Dijo que siguiera la voz de mi interior. Si fuera Yume, ¿en dónde estaría en estos momentos?

 _Kurou sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirige velozmente hacia el parque grande en el cual ambos frecuentan_ _después_ _de las clases del_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _para encontrar un rastro de ella._

 _Era ya de noche y estaba todo oscuro cuando Kurou llega al parque y se dirige hacia los juegos donde los_ _niños_ _frecuentan jugar en el_ _día…_

KUROU: Mmmm… el parque… pero… ya estuve aquí hace rato.

 _Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme,_ _noté_ _algo_ _extraño_ _en el interior de una de las esferas grandes con huecos en forma de figuras_ _geométricas_ _que utilizan los_ _niños_ _para jugar dentro y me puse a mirar en el interior, para mi sorpresa estaba_ _allí_ _, la persona que estaba buscando todo este tiempo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Oh!

YUME: ¡Wah!

KUROU: ¿Qué haces allí dentro?

YUME: E-estaba haciendo albóndigas.

KUROU: ¿Albóndigas? Ya veo… ¡Uf! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! De todas maneras, todos están muy preocupados por ti. Volvamos juntos.

 _Sin embargo, cuando le sujete por la mano, ella se aleja y corre como un animal asustadizo, intentando evitarme._ _A_ _lgo definitivamente estaba mal_ _…_

YUME: No hay necesidad.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

YUME: Puedo… volver sola a casa.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

YUME: Y el almuerzo no quiero que me lo prepares nunca más.

 _Ahora comenzaba a recordar exactamente las palabras que me dijo Yatsu esta tarde justo al ponerse el sol_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

YATSU: Te daré un consejo. Cuando la encuentres, escucha lo que ella tiene que decirte. A veces hay cosas que las personas no somos capaces de decir porque resulta doloroso para nosotros.

KUROU: Pero ella es tan solo una niña.

YATSU: Eso es lo que ves en su exterior pero en su interior no siempre es lo mismo para todos. Puede que ella esté experimentando lo que significa crecer como adulto más pronto de lo que crees.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

 _Volviendo al presente, Yume_ _continúa_ _con la_ _conversación_ _._ _E_ _n ese momento,_ _comencé_ _a comprender un poco la_ _situación_ _y me puse enfrente de ella y me_ _agaché_ _de rodillas para hablarle_ _más_ _de cerca_ _…_

KUROU: Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer. Lo he prometido. Sé que he cometido muchos errores por mi inexperiencia y comprendo que debes estar enfadada conmigo por ello, pero seguiré esforzándome cada día por ti. Dame otra oportunidad. Vamos, ponte esto. Está comenzando a hacer frío.

 _Le puse la chaqueta que Tomoyo me_ _entregó_ _hace rato antes de separarnos pero en ese momento ella empieza a llorar derramando_ _lágrimas…_

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Yume…

YUME: En realidad… yo… el almuerzo… y que siempre vengas a recogerme… ¡Papá Kurou! Yo… en verdad… ¡No quiero ser una molestia para ti!

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeh? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando Yume? Tú nunca has sido una molestia para mí. Al contrario si no te hubiera conocido, tal vez mi vida…

YUME: Pero, pero… ¡tú no eres feliz!

KUROU: ¡No es verdad! Por supuesto que soy feliz. ¡Mira!

YUME: Por mi culpa… te sacrificas demasiado por mí… por eso… por eso no puedes estar nunca más con la hermana Ryou.

KUROU: ¿¡QUEEEEE!? (¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta acerca de Ryou? Pero eso explica su raro comportamiento, quizá lo que dijo ese sujeto sea verdad.)

YUME: Yo… no quiero que seas infeliz…

KUROU: No es verdad. Eso no tiene que ver contigo.

YUME: Pero…

KUROU: ¡Uuuuf! Supongo que te diré la verdad.

YUME: ¿La verdad?

KUROU: Pero prométeme que esto no le dirás a nadie ni mucho menos a ella.

YUME: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Porque la verdad es que tengo miedo.

YUME: ¿Miedo?

KUROU: Es algo muy complicado y difícil de creer pero es posible que Ryou sea la reencarnación de mi madre fallecida.

YUME: ¿Reencarnación?

KUROU: Cuando las personas fallecen, hay creencias que sus almas vuelven a nacer en otras personas. Es en este caso por ejemplo, mi madre falleció hace tiempo y su alma nace en otra persona pero olvidando a las personas que conoció durante su vida es a lo que llaman renacer.

YUME: Yume no lo entiende bien.

KUROU: Como te dije es algo difícil de comprender y cuesta casi imposible de creer pero el hecho de que su forma de ser, sus pasatiempos y también sus sueños sean idénticos a los que mi madre tuvo cuando estaba viva. Por eso yo…

YUME: ¡Pero la hermana Ryou es la hermana Ryou!

KUROU: ¡Yume!

YUME: Tu mamá ya no está aquí pero la hermana Ryou está aquí.

KUROU: Lo sé, pero…

YUME: Si piensas de ese modo, la hermana Ryou se pondrá muy triste.

KUROU: Tienes razón, pero, ¿qué debería hacer?

YUME: ¡Tienes que estar con ella!

KUROU: Pero… tengo miedo…

YUME: Ella no es tu mamá. ¡Es la hermana Ryou!

KUROU: Tienes razón… gracias… Yume…

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en medio de la calle, en las_ _cercanías_ _de su casa, Kyou recibe una llamada de su celular y contesta_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Aló? ¿Quién es?

KUROU: Soy yo. Solo llamaba para decirte que ya he encontrado a Yume. Gracias por tu ayuda.

KYOU: Descuida. Le diré a Ryou que todo está bien. Por cierto, me debes un milkshake de fresa mañana.

KUROU: Vale, vale. Extorsionadora.

KYOU: Nos vemos.

 _Kyou cuelga su celular y su hermana melliza viene a su encuentro_ _…_

RYOU: Hermana, ¿Quién era?

KYOU: Ah, solo era Kurou. Llamaba para decir que Yume está a salvo.

RYOU: ¡Qué alivio! ¡Es bueno saber que está bien!

KYOU: Bueno, me pregunto que habrá hecho ese holgazán para descuidarla de esa forma. Ryou, volvamos a casa.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

 _Esa noche, en la casa de Kurou, Yume duerme profundamente en su cuarto mientras Kurou cierra la puerta y conversa con su prima Tomoyo en el pasillo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Está dormida?

KUROU: Sí.

TOMOYO: ¿Averiguaste por qué se fue por su cuenta?

KUROU: Estaba muy preocupada por mí. Por eso…

TOMOYO: Kurou, déjame decirte esto. Yume ya ha sido abandonada una vez por su madre. Ahora trata a cada momento de que no la odies tú. Para ella eres lo único que ella tiene ahora.

KUROU: Lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes? Los niños son increíbles.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: A veces pueden saber lo que nosotros sentimos.

 _Ese_ _día_ _aprendí_ _una_ _lección_ _muy importante, aunque uno intente ocultar su dolor, las personas_ _más_ _cercanas a ti son capaces de darse cuenta cuando uno sufre y por consecuencia, ellos sufren_ _también_ _._ _D_ _el mismo modo, cuando uno es feliz, esa felicidad_ _también_ _es transmitida hacia ellos._

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, en un hospital grande ubicado en las afueras de una_ _pequeña_ _ciudad a varias estaciones de Hikarizaka hacia el este, Yatsu camina por los pasillos conversando con uno de los doctores de dicho hospital_ _…_

DOCTOR: La verdad es sorprendente. No esperábamos si ella llegara a despertar algún día o no. Ha permanecido en coma durante más de siete años.

YATSU: ¿Siete años dijo?

DOCTOR: Así es. Desde aquel accidente cuando era niña fue llevada en diversos hospitales para intentar salvarla pero nunca consiguió despertar.

YATSU: ¿Está completamente seguro?

DOCTOR: Sí, por cierto, ¿qué relación tiene con el paciente exactamente?

YATSU: Como ya le dije, soy su prometido. Es una historia complicada por lo que no puedo dar más detalles.

DOCTOR: Entiendo. En ese caso le contaré una cosa. Después de varios años, su hermano, en colaboración con un grupo de científicos de la Repliforce se dice que habían conseguido intentar hacer un clon con los recuerdos de esa persona. Aunque claro puede que suene extraño ya que eso sería casi imposible pero le pediría que no comente de esto a nadie para no crear más expectativas y escándalos.

YATSU: Descuide, pero ¿por qué me lo cuenta?

DOCTOR: Puedo ver que has recorrido un largo viaje para venir hasta aquí y de alguna manera puedo ver que no estás mintiendo de algún modo. Bien, hemos llegado.

 _El doctor lleva a Yatsu hacia una_ _habitación_ _en el piso_ _más_ _alto del hospital donde_ _están_ _los pacientes en estado de_ _recuperación…_

YATSU: ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

DOCTOR: Pero antes, déjeme advertirle una cosa…

 _Tras escuchar la advertencia del doctor, Yatsu ingresa a la_ _habitación_ _caminando lentamente llevando consigo un ramo de flores_ _…_

YATSU: Felicidades por tu recuperación.

IRIS: ¿Quién eres?

YATSU: Yo… soy un amigo de tu hermano. Mi nombre es Yatsu Amamiya.

IRIS: ¿Yatsu? De alguna manera siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes. Es como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo…

YATSU: Tal vez. Opino lo mismo…

 _Iris, finalmente he podido encontrarte._ _S_ _in embargo, ya no hay manera de volver_ _atrás_ _y poder corregir mis errores pero es posible seguir adelante y te prometo que pase lo que pase_ _haré_ _todo lo posible para que seas feliz y podamos vivir juntos de nuevo_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Durant_ _e mucho tiempo he estado atado a este dolor por la_ _pérdida_ _de mi madre y_ _también_ _el sentimiento de culpa de no haber podido hacer nada por ella._ _S_ _in darme cuenta, ese dolor se_ _convirtió_ _en un deseo imposible de realizar, sabiendo que ella nunca_ _regresaría_ _y cuando_ _pensé_ _que_ _podía_ _aceptarlo, ese deseo se vio reflejado claramente en Fujibayashi, el cual me trajo un profundo temor y duda acerca de que_ _quizá_ _haya vuelto para decirme algo. Sin embargo, fue Yume quien me hizo dar cuenta de que no sirve de nada seguir pensando todo el tiempo en el pasado sino_ _también_ _vivir nuestro presente al lado de las personas que_ _más_ _queremos._

KUROU: Fujibayashi, tenemos que hablar.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! Si es por lo del otro día ya me siento mejor. No te preocupes.

KUROU: No se trata de eso.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Quién te regañó?

KUROU: No vas a creerme pero fue Yume quien me regañó. Cuando le conté la verdad acerca de mi temor acerca del pasado…

RYOU: ¡Espera! Eso quiere decir que Yume-chan…

KUROU: ¿Tengo algo raro en mi rostro?

VENDEDORA: ¡Ah! ¿De casualidad no es usted el joven que vino a comprar un colgante para su novia?

KUROU & RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Ah, Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos… yo… quería pedirte…

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 14: Tiempo de** **reconciliación** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	15. Memoria 14: Tiempo de reconciliacion

**PROLOGO**

KUROU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

RYOU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

KUROU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

RYOU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

RYOU & KUROU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 14: Tiempo de reconciliación**

 _Yume Katagiri, una_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _que es cuidada por su primo Kurou Sakagami, se pierde cuando decide volver a casa por_ _sí_ _misma sin esperar a que_ _él_ _la recoja del_ _jardín_ _. Preocupados, la familia Sakagami se disponen a buscarla por toda la ciudad._ _F_ _inalmente, es Kurou quien logra encontrarla y_ _él_ _se da cuenta de la_ _razón_ _de su huida._ _E_ _lla se dio cuenta de que_ _él_ _ha dejado todo aquello que el_ _más_ _preciaba_ _atrás_ _por el bienestar de ella y siente que es una carga para_ _él_ _. Sin embargo, este le cuenta la verdad de su sufrimiento y Yume lo anima a dejar sus temores_ _atrás_ _. Gracias a ello, por primera vez es Yume quien ayuda a Kurou a superar su terrible dolor._

 _A_ _la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, Kurou y Yume llegan a tiempo y_ _él_ _la_ _acompaña_ _hasta el edificio_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, Yume cuídate mucho y no vuelvas a irte sola, ¿de acuerdo?

YUME: Sí. ¡Buena suerte, papá Kurou!

KUROU: No estaría tan avergonzado si al menos dejaras de decirme "papá".

 _Con una sonrisa, Yume se despide de_ _mí_ _mientras voy en camino hacia el instituto._ _E_ _ra la primera vez en mucho tiempo que_ _comencé_ _a contemplar los_ _árboles_ _de cerezo que hay en la colina hacia mi instituto._ _Durante_ _la mayor parte de mi vida he permanecido siempre solo, evitando a los_ _demás_ _y vivir una simple vida escolar sin nada en especial a mi alrededor._ _S_ _in embargo, en este_ _año_ _todo es diferente._ _M_ _uchas cosas han pasado desde que he comenzado mi_ _último_ _año_ _en este lugar, nuevos amigos y_ _también_ _nuevas experiencias que nunca antes_ _había_ _n ocurrido durante el tiempo que llevo estudiando_ _aquí_ _._ _Y_ _o siempre odiaba esta ciudad, llena de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos pero ahora doy gracias por haber vivido en ella._ _P_ _or esa_ _razón_ _, pienso seguir adelante sin dejar que el pasado me siga atormentando_ _…_

 _Aquella tarde, las clases_ _habían_ _terminado y todos se preparan para retirarse a sus casas o a sus actividades en sus respectivos clubes. Sin embargo, un grupo de alumnos se queda en el_ _salón_ _formando un_ _círculo_ _en la carpeta que hay_ _más_ _adelante y eso es porque la delegada de mi clase_ _está_ _haciendo sus adivinanzas con las cartas como siempre_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ¿volvemos juntos?

KUROU: Hoy no. Tengo cosas que hacer.

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Vas a recoger a Yume-chan?

TOMOYA: ¡Jejeje! Veo que se llevan muy bien.

KUROU: No, la verdad es que tengo otras cosas que hacer. Si me disculpan…

SUNOHARA: Kurou actúa raro hoy, Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Bueno, Nagisa y Kyou me contaron que Yume se perdió ayer cuando intentaba regresar ella sola a casa.

SUNOHARA: Mmmm… debe ser un problema cuidar de una pequeña niña, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Sin embargo, he notado que Kurou ha cambiado mucho últimamente.

SUNOHARA: Sí. Ya no llega tarde a clases y presta mucha atención a las lecciones de la clase. Prácticamente ha dejado de ser como nosotros.

TOMOYA: No me incluyas en tu grupo. Para tu información yo también asisto a clases regularmente.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? ¿Ya te dejaste influenciar por él? ¡Maldita sea!

TOMOYA: No exactamente. Digamos que desde que vivo en casa de Nagisa tengo que tomar las cosas con mayor responsabilidad.

SUNOHARA: Tú sí que tienes una envidiable suerte.

 _Decidí_ _retirarme del_ _salón_ _para no llamar mucho la_ _atención_ _además_ _no_ _quería_ _que mis amigos interfieran el_ _día_ _de hoy ya que_ _tengo_ _algo muy importante que hacer._

 _Me fui a esperar en uno de los salones_ _vacío_ _s hasta que la gente se marchara mientras pensaba en muchas cosas mientras observaba por la ventana el cielo, cambiando de color poco a poco hasta llegar el rojizo atardecer._

 _En el_ _salón_ _3-D Ryou Fujibayashi se preparaba para ir de regreso a su casa cuando alguien entra al_ _salón_ _inesperadamente cuando ya los_ _demás_ _se_ _habían_ _marchado._

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¿Ku-Kurou? ¿Olvidaste algo?

KUROU: Veo que la tienda de adivinanzas ya cerró.

RYOU: Sí, digamos que mucha gente quería pedirme consejo el día de hoy.

 _Sin embargo, en lugar de mostrar mi mirada tranquila de siempre, estaba totalmente serio ya que necesitaba hablar con ella_ _…_

KUROU: Fujibayashi, tenemos que hablar.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! Si es por lo del otro día ya me siento mejor. No te preocupes.

KUROU: No se trata de eso.

RYOU: ¡Espera! ¿No se supone que tienes que ir a recoger a Yume-chan? Se pondrá triste si…

KUROU: No te preocupes. Le encargué a mi prima que la recoja del jardín el día de hoy.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: ¡Fujibayashi! Yo…

RYOU: ¿S-s-sí?

KUROU: ¡Lo siento!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Yo he sido un idiota todo este tiempo. Me preocupé por cosas innecesarias sin darme cuenta de lo que yo realmente deseo. Sin embargo, mi indecisión causó que las personas a mi alrededor resultaran lastimadas, es especial a ti y a tu hermana.

Pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo engañarme más a mí mismo. Sé que es demasiado tarde para decirlo pero ahora soy capaz de expresarlo… ¡TE AMO! ¡La única persona en este mundo que amo con todo mi corazón es a ti y a nadie más!

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: Por eso te pido, ¡dame una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo!

 _En ese momento, Ryou empezaba a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _mientras que mi cabeza_ _permanecía_ _agachada suplicando hasta que_ _empecé_ _a ver las_ _lágrimas_ _que_ _salían_ _de sus ojos._

 _Después_ _de eso,_ _empecé_ _yo_ _también_ _a llorar mientras la abrazaba profundamente y_ _podía_ _sentir una vez_ _más_ _la calidez de su_ _corazón_ _la cual me hizo sentir feliz una vez_ _más…_

RYOU: Kurou… la verdad… es que yo también te quiero. ¡Snif! Desde que nos conocimos… yo… ¡Snif!

KUROU: Empecemos juntos desde aquí.

RYOU: Pero… ¿y mi hermana?

KUROU: Ella lo entenderá una vez que le expliquemos. Esta vez no pienso dejarte de nuevo.

 _Mientras tanto, Kyou Fujibayashi, la hermana de Ryou, preocupada por no encontrarse con ella a la salida del instituto, decide buscarla en su_ _salón_ _cuando_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¿Estás lista? Te he estado esperando y… ¡Oh!

 _Ella observa a lo lejos en ese momento, tanto a Kurou como a su hermana_ _abrazándose_ _fuertemente con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos._ _C_ _on una profunda mirada de tristeza, Kyou voltea de regreso al pasillo para evitar molestarlos con una_ _pequeña_ _lágrima_ _en sus ojos_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Fuaaaaah! Sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Los dos son unos idiotas sin remedio.

 _Al final del atardecer, Ryou y yo caminamos juntos de regreso como si el tiempo en que estuvimos separados no hubiese existido en realidad._ _A_ _mbos decidimos no volver hacia_ _atrás_ _y seguir adelante juntos una vez_ _más_ _sin importar los dolores y dificultades que se atraviesen en nuestro camino_ _…_

RYOU: Esto… Ku… Kurou…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

RYOU: Pues… caminar juntos a casa de esta forma… parece como si fuera un sueño…

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Ahora que lo dices, yo también pienso de la misma manera.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

RYOU: Es que… siento que estamos haciendo algo mal en pensar solo en nuestra felicidad. Además mi hermana y Yume-chan…

KUROU: La verdad es que fui regañado.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Quién te regañó?

KUROU: No vas a creerme pero fue Yume quien me regañó. Cuando le conté la verdad acerca de mi temor del pasado…

RYOU: ¡Espera! Eso quiere decir que Yume-chan…

KUROU: Así es. De alguna manera pudo notarlo por su propia cuenta.

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: Me dijo que pensar de esa manera era una tontería y que solo estaba lastimándote.

RYOU: Ya veo.

KUROU: Sin embargo, tiene razón. Por una vez tengo que pensar en lo que realmente deseo aunque eso signifique que dicho deseo pueda lastimar los sentimientos de otras personas.

RYOU: Kurou… De verdad, ¿te parece bien que sea yo?

KUROU: Una vez que tomo una decisión jamás me retracto de ello. Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a casa pronto o ella empezará a preocuparse.

RYOU: Tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana.

 _Después_ _de_ _acompañar_ _a Ryou hasta el paradero de buses me puse en camino de regreso a casa._ _M_ _ientras observaba a ella marcharse en el bus, de alguna manera pude notar claramente que era exactamente el_ _vacío_ _que_ _había_ _en mi interior._ _F_ _inalmente me di cuenta que la verdadera causa de mi dolor es que yo_ _seguía_ _aferrándome_ _al pasado sin pensar en las cosas buenas que me esperan adelante. Sin embargo,_ _todavía_ _me faltaba una cosa muy importante por hacer._ _A_ _lgo que_ _había_ _olvidado ya hace buen tiempo_ _atrás_ _antes que Ryou y yo nos separamos en ese entonces._

 _Dos_ _días_ _después_ _, llega el domingo, un_ _día_ _en el cual se supone que_ _pasaría_ _en mi casa con Yume y Tomoyo_ _quizá_ _también_ _. Pero en vez de eso, Yume y yo nos fuimos a la casa de_ _tía_ _Shimizu._ _E_ _se_ _día_ _, Tomoyo no estaba en casa sino_ _salió_ _con unos amigos del Consejo Estudiantil acerca de los planes que tienen preparado para su_ _campaña_ _de_ _protección_ _para preservar los_ _árboles_ _de Cerezo que las autoridades piensan derribar para la_ _construcción_ _de nuevos edificios y otras cosas._

 _Yume se queda hoy con la_ _tía_ _Shimizu mientras que yo_ _salía_ _bien arreglado en_ _dirección_ _a otro destino diferente y cuando estaba por partir, me_ _despedí_ _de Yume_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, Yume, te portas bien y has caso de lo que te diga la tía Shimizu.

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Sí?

YUME: ¡Buena suerte!

KUROU: Ah… pues… muchas gracias. Me retiro.

 _Eran las 11:30 de la_ _mañana_ _cuando_ _llegué_ _a la_ _Estación_ _de Trenes._ _E_ _staba llegando con media hora de retraso al lugar donde_ _tenía_ _que reunirme con cierta persona en especial y fue_ _allí_ _justo cuando la vi, vistiendo un hermoso conjunto casual esperando por mi llegada_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Siento llegar tarde! ¿Esperaste mucho?

RYOU: ¡No! No te preocupes. No hace mucho que acabo de llegar, además estuve pensando en algunas cosas mientras te esperaba.

KUROU: La próxima vez procuraré organizarme mejor.

RYOU: Descuida, la verdad es que esperar en una cita de esa manera es divertido. No pude evitar en pensar muchas cosas que podemos hacer juntos.

KUROU: Es verdad.

RYOU: ¡Ah! Pero… acerca de Yume-chan…

KUROU: ¡No te preocupes! Está en casa de mi tía por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse.

RYOU: La verdad, me siento mal en dejar sola a Yume.

KUROU: Bueno, es que si viene con nosotros no sería exactamente una cita. (¡No! Sería aún más que eso si salimos los tres juntos. Cualquiera pensaría que Ryou y yo somos… mejor no quiero pensar en algo tan vergonzoso.)

RYOU: Supongo que tienes razón.

KUROU: Dejemos eso a un lado y dime a qué lugar quieres ir el día de hoy. Cualquier lugar me parece bien.

RYOU: Bueno, me gustaría ir a un lugar donde quieras ir.

KUROU: Mmmm… pues… no he podido pensarlo claramente. ¿Qué tal tú?

RYOU: Pues… bueno… hay un lugar que me gustaría ir… pero…

KUROU: Descuida, vayamos juntos.

RYOU: Pero… ¿te parece bien?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto! Además quiero que tengas más confianza en ti misma. Esta es una oportunidad para que puedas desenvolverte por tu cuenta.

RYOU: De acuerdo. Entonces vayamos juntos.

 _Ryou empieza a_ _sonreír_ _y parece que ya empieza a recuperar la confianza y perder sus miedos._ _A_ _l verla de esa forma, me hace sentir reconfortante y_ _también_ _feliz._ _Después_ _de ello, recorrimos el Distrito Comercial viendo algunas tiendas por el camino y comiendo helados juntos, sentados en una banca cerca al parque. Finalmente, Ryou me lleva a una tienda que yo ya_ _había_ _entrado con anterioridad._ _Eso_ _me hizo recordar el asunto pendiente que_ _debía_ _hacer cuando tuviera el momento adecuado. Ryou se_ _dirigió_ _hacia el aparador donde_ _están_ _los colgantes de piedras preciosas y parece que estuviera buscando algo en particular._ _En_ _ese momento, una vendedora de la_ _joyería_ _que acabamos de entrar, se dirige hacia ella_ _…_

VENDEDORA: Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo atenderles?

RYOU: ¡Ah! Pues… quisiera que me mostrara el colgante de piedras preciosas que tenían la temporada pasada.

VENDEDORA: ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Están por este lado. Síganme por favor.

 _La vendedora, nos_ _llevó_ _hacia el otro lado de la tienda donde se_ _están_ _exhibiendo los pocos colgantes que Ryou y yo vimos cuando vinimos por primera vez a esta tienda._

RYOU: Mmmm… disculpe. ¿De casualidad no tienen un Colgante de Tanzanita?

VENDEDORA: ¡Ah! ¡Lo sentimos mucho! Los colgantes de Tanzanita se vendieron muy rápidamente. El último que vendimos recuerdo que se lo vendí a un joven que… ¡Oh!

 _De pronto, la vendedora me puso a mirar de forma_ _extraña_ _y de alguna manera ella me_ _reconoció…_

KUROU: ¿Tengo algo raro en mi rostro?

VENDEDORA: ¡Ah! ¿De casualidad no es usted el joven que vino a comprar un colgante para su novia?

KUROU & RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

 _Ahora recuerdo exactamente lo que hice aquel fin de semana que no estaba con Ryou_ _…_

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

VENDEDORA: ¿Se ha decidido?

KUROU: Sí, me gustaría que me mostrara los colgantes con piedras preciosas.

VENDEDORA: Entendido. Por ahora tenemos disponibles los colgantes de Amatista y Tanzanita ¿Cuál prefiere?

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿Podría mostrármelos?

VENDEDORA: Aquí se encuentran.

 _En cuanto vi ambos colgantes, de alguna manera sin pensarlo dos veces me_ _decidí_ _por el colgante de Tanzanita._

KUROU: Quiero llevar el colgante de Tanzanita.

VENDEDORA: Como usted diga. Espere un momento por favor.

 _La vendedora saca el colgante de la vitrina y me lo muestra._

VENDEDORA: ¿Está de acuerdo?

KUROU: Sí, es el que andaba buscando.

VENDEDORA: ¿La cadena que tiene ahora le parece bien?

KUROU: ¿Hay algún problema?

VENDEDORA: Tiene 44 centímetros por ahora, si decide usarlo debería poder encajar bien con su clavícula, pero si está muy estrecho, le recomiendo usarlo con menos frecuencia para que no sienta incomodidad.

KUROU: Bueno, la verdad es que esto no es para mí.

VENDEDORA: Ah, ¿entonces es un regalo?

KUROU: Exactamente.

VENDEDORA: ¿Para su novia?

KUROU: Ah, esteee… sí.

VENDEDORA: Ah, excelente. En ese caso, el tamaño de la cadena no representa ningún problema.

KUROU: Ya veo. Entonces me lo llevaré.

VENDEDORA: Entendido.

 _La vendedora coge el colgante, y comienza a pulirlo con un_ _paño_ _de fieltro el cual hace que tenga un mejor brillo._

VENDEDORA: ¿Le parece bien?

KUROU: Sí, muchas gracias.

VENDEDORA: ¿Le parece bien si lo envuelvo para regalo? Con la envoltura y la caja le costaría 400 yenes adicionales.

KUROU: Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

VENDEDORA: Entendido.

 _Mientras ella, comienza a envolver el pendiente para regalo._ _Comencé_ _a pensar en la manera_ _de cómo_ _podría_ _entregárselo_ _a Fujibayashi sin que se vea demasiado afectada por la sorpresa. En este tipo de cosas, el momento y el lugar son imprescindibles para que esto se lleve a cabo con_ _éxito_ _. De alguna manera,_ _comencé_ _a_ _sonreír_ _ya que nunca_ _pensé_ _que fuera tan divertido comprar cosas como esta a alguien muy querido para_ _mí_ _._

VENDEDORA: Por el pendiente y la envoltura de regalo, en total son 8400 yenes.

KUROU: Aquí tiene.

VENDEDORA: ¡Muchas gracias por su compra! Vuelva pronto.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, me puse nervioso, casi de la misma manera en que ella se comporta ante una_ _situación_ _de este tipo_ _…_

VENDEDORA: Dígame, ¿pudo entregarle el colgante a su novia?

KUROU: Ah… pues… en aquel tiempo… pasaron muchas cosas y yo… no quería apresurar las cosas… y…

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

KUROU: Ah… pues… verás… hay algo que debo decirte…

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: Te diré la verdad. Yo compré el último colgante que quedaba.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Siempre lo he llevado conmigo sin poder tener la oportunidad de dártelo.

 _En ese momento, puse mi mano sobre el bolsillo de mi_ _pantalón_ _y_ _empecé_ _a sacar una_ _pequeña_ _cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y con nerviosismo le_ _entregué_ _en sus propias manos_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeh? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

KUROU: Bueno, tú dijiste que querías uno hace tiempo, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Ah… tú… ¿Lo recordaste?

KUROU: Por supuesto.

RYOU: Kurou…

VENDEDORA: ¿No es maravilloso?

RYOU: Ah… ¡Sí!

 _En ese momento, Ryou mostraba una brillante sonrisa a la vez que derramaba unas_ _pequeñas_ _lágrimas_ _en su hermoso rostro. De alguna manera, esa sonrisa se_ _quedaría_ _grabada_ _en mis memorias por el resto de mi vida. Sin embargo, este suceso causo mucha curiosidad entre las personas que_ _venía_ _n a esta tienda y empezaron a aplaudirnos provocando una_ _situación_ _bastante embarazosa_ _…_

KUROU: Ah… creo que mejor nos vamos a otro sitio.

RYOU: ¡Qué vergüenza!

 _Después_ _de un rato, Ryou y yo nos fuimos de la Zona Comercial para hablar en un lugar_ _más_ _discreto cerca del parque_ _…_

RYOU: Gracias por venir conmigo el día de hoy.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Sí que causamos un espectáculo ahí. Pero no hice gran cosa realmente.

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Ya que a pesar de haber venido allí otra vez, estuviste a mi lado.

KUROU: Tienes razón.

RYOU: Además… saber que yo quería el colgante de Tanzanita y… comprarlo para mí… Kurou… yo… no sé cómo…

KUROU: No es verdad. Sé que debí entregártelo antes y me siento mal por ello. No quería hacerte sentir mal después de lo que pasamos juntos aquella vez.

RYOU: ¡Estás equivocado! A pesar de eso, estoy muy feliz por tu regalo. ¡Estoy verdaderamente muy contenta!

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de decirme que_ _está_ _contenta puedo notar una mirada de tristeza en su rostro_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Ugh!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡No es nada!

KUROU: Puedes decírmelo si es algo que puedes contarme.

RYOU: Para ser sincera, me siento preocupada.

KUROU: ¿Por qué?

RYOU: ¿De verdad te parece bien estar conmigo?

KUROU: Ya te lo dije antes, ¿no es así?

RYOU: Pero, en esa ocasión cuando ocurrió aquello entre mi hermana y tú, dijiste aquella vez que hay otra persona a la que quieres mucho y por eso no podías estar conmigo. Pensaba que se trataba de mi hermana pero respondiste que era alguien más.

KUROU: Es verdad. Hay una persona a la que siempre he querido más que a nadie en este mundo. Sin embargo, esa persona ya no se encuentra en este mundo. Ella me dejó una profunda cicatriz en mi corazón que sigo llevándola incluso hasta hoy. Se sacrificó por mí para que pudiera seguir viviendo, eso es algo que nunca podía perdonarme cuando sucedió aquel accidente. Muchas veces pensaba que yo no merecía estar vivo o que ese accidente jamás hubiera ocurrido pero esta es la realidad que debo afrontar.

RYOU: Kurou, esa persona de la que hablas es…

KUROU: No eres la única que sufre de la pérdida de su propia madre.

RYOU: Yo… no lo sabía. Perdona… ¡Snif! Yo… actuaba de forma egoísta sin saber que tú también…

KUROU: No, no es tu culpa. Además he aprendido que la vida tiene un significado para cada persona y el hecho por la que estoy aquí es porque mi madre desea que continúe con mi propia vida siguiendo mi propio sendero.

RYOU: Es verdad. Yo estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

KUROU: Bueno, dejemos ese tema a un lado y ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar divertido juntos?

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: Mmmm… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

RYOU: A cualquier lugar que prefieras.

KUROU: ¿Qué opinas en ir a los recreativos?

RYOU: ¿Los recreativos?

KUROU: Así es. ¿Lo recuerdas? El juego de horóscopo que hay allí.

RYOU: Ah, es verdad. Vayamos.

 _Decididos, ambos fuimos en camino hacia los recreativos pero antes fuimos a un restaurante familiar que conozco por la zona y_ _después_ _de almorzar, reanudamos nuestro camino y entramos en el local y llegamos al juego de_ _horóscopo_ _en el cual_ _íbamos_ _frecuentemente cuando_ _salíamos_ _juntos. Entramos el misterioso ambiente del espacio rodeado por cortinas de vinil. El sonido y la imagen del espacio combinados con la_ _ilusión_ _de estar completamente fuera de este mundo de alguna forma por_ _así_ _decirlo, un espacio solo para nosotros dos. Ryou empieza a colocar sus datos en la_ _máquina_ _con una mirada seria._ _Parecía_ _ser tan solo ayer el tiempo en que estuvimos separados y ahora estamos juntos una vez_ _más…_

RYOU: Esto… ¿Kurou?

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: ¿Cuál opción debemos escoger ahora?

KUROU: ¿Huh?

 _Observando en el monitor, la pantalla_ _había_ _cambiado de la_ _introducción_ _de datos hacia la pantalla donde_ _debíamos_ _colocar nuestra_ _relación_ _actual_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmmm…

 _Ante nosotros estaban las opciones de_ _"_ _Amigos_ _"_ _,_ _"_ _Amantes_ _"_ _y_ _"_ _Casados_ _"_ _._ _N_ _ormalmente_ _pondríamos_ _la primera_ _opción_ _pero ahora somos_ _más_ _que eso. En cuanto a la_ _última_ _, obviamente es demasiado pronto para ponerla_ _además_ _Ryou se_ _sentiría_ _incómoda_ _si coloco esa_ _opción_ _así_ _que opte por la verdadera en la que somos amantes._

 _Con el sonido de efecto_ _mostrándose_ _, las letras desaparecen de la pantalla dejando solo la imagen con las estrellas_ _moviéndose_ _alrededor de toda la pantalla._

KUROU: Bueno, si mal no recuerdo creo que ahora debemos poner nuestras manos juntas sobre el cristal ahora.

 _Ryou, a pesar de sentirse nerviosa, coloca su_ _frágil_ _y suave mano sobre la_ _mía_ _que sostiene la esfera de cristal que sirve como cursor en el centro. Una vez_ _más_ _pude sentir su calidez y suavidad de su mano sobre la_ _mía_ _._ _Después_ _de eso, la pantalla cambia pudiendo observar a los planetas girando alrededor del sol en el medio y al final_ _después_ _de salir varios efectos, los planetas desaparecen dando lugar a una_ _animación_ _donde pueden apreciarse estrellas fugases mientras que aparecen las letras en la pantalla indicando la fortuna para nosotros el_ _día_ _de hoy._

KUROU: Bien, ya aparece el resultado de nuestra fortuna.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

 _Al mismo tiempo, empezamos a leer el resultado de nuestra fortuna ya colocada en pantalla y lo que dice es:_ _"_ _Esta semana, ustedes dos_ _enfrentarán_ _numerosas dificultades que los_ _ayudará_ _a determinar los sentimientos del otro. Sin importar lo que suceda, mientras ustedes sean honestos acerca de todo, cosas muy buenas_ _pasará_ _n a cada uno de ustedes. Sin embargo, deben intentar no forzar demasiado las cosas. Si tienen la oportunidad para hablar, eviten usar el_ _teléfono_ _o cualquier otro medio y procuren_ _más_ _comunicarse en persona. Sus objetos de suerte son: Sombrero y colgante. El color de suerte, el morado._ _"_

KUROU: Mmmm… bueno, podría decirse que al menos no es un resultado malo aunque lo que dice es algo que nosotros hemos decidido afrontar.

RYOU: Sí, así parece.

 _Sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a mirarnos fijamente el uno al otro_ _…_

RYOU: Ah…

KUROU: ¡Oh!

 _Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos detuvimos. Pude ver su rostro directamente enfrente de_ _mí_ _._ _E_ _sta_ _situación_ _ya la_ _había_ _vivido antes pero en ese momento_ _había_ _visto la imagen de mi madre en su rostro, algo que me_ _había_ _causado un profundo temor con anterioridad pero esta vez pude verlo claramente, sus hermosos ojos, su rostro colorado, es la figura de la persona que amo._ _M_ _i mirada estaba concentrada en llegar hacia sus labios. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos estaban sobre sus hombros_ _…_

RYOU: Ah… esto… ¿Kurou?

 _Olvidando por completo de mis temores me acerque_ _más_ _y_ _más_ _hacia ella, era una_ _sensación_ _que ya no_ _podía_ _retener por_ _más_ _tiempo_ _…_

KUROU: Fujibayashi…

 _Ryou_ _parecía_ _también_ _tener esa misma_ _sensación_ _y_ _empezó_ _a cerrar sus labios y posteriormente cerrar sus ojos lentamente. Al igual que ella,_ _cerré_ _mis ojos lentamente y me_ _acerqué_ _directamente hacia su rostro. Olvidando todo lo que existe a nuestro alrededor, nuestros labios suavemente se juntaron el uno hacia el otro y_ _comencé_ _a sentir que mi_ _corazón_ _empezaba a latir_ _rápidamente_ _desde mi interior. Tan solo tocar sus labios,_ _empecé_ _a olvidar todas mis preocupaciones, en ese momento solo_ _podía_ _sentir que_ _estábamos_ _solo ella y yo._ _E_ _ra una_ _sensación_ _tan maravillosa y fugaz que pareciera que el tiempo en que nos besamos fuera una eternidad._ _E_ _se fue nuestro primer beso._

 _Al salir del lugar, ella_ _permanecía_ _callada y su rostro estaba colorado mientras que yo estaba_ _distraído_ _, intentando asimilar la realidad de lo que ha ocurrido. Luego, ella toma un profundo respiro, al parecer_ _había_ _perdido la_ _respiración_ _en ese momento_ _…_

RYOU: Ahhh… casi estuve a punto de perder la respiración…

KUROU: De igual manera…

 _Después_ _Ryou toca sus labios de una manera avergonzada_ _…_

RYOU: Eso de ahora… fue… ¿Un beso?

KUROU: Sí…

RYOU: Entonces… Kurou… tú y yo… ¿nos besamos?

KUROU: Sí.

RYOU: Ese fue mi primer…

 _Ella empieza a sentirse emocionada y con ganas de llorar_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Fujibayashi? (¡Oh! ¡Cielos!)

 _Sin darme cuenta_ _había_ _actuado de manera_ _egoísta_ _y al ver sus_ _lágrimas_ _me_ _sentí_ _como si me hubieran_ _apuñalado_ _con una espada y_ _empecé_ _a sentirme preocupado_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! Solo pensé en mí mismo y yo…

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Estás equivocado!

KUROU: Fujibayashi…

RYOU: No es que me disgustara o me incomodara… e-estuve muy feliz. ¡Estaba muy contenta que tú me besaras! Estoy… tan feliz…

 _Ryou estaba muy contenta pero a la vez con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos._ _Empecé_ _a calmarme al ver las cosas de esa manera. Nadie_ _más_ _podía_ _brindarle esa_ _alegría_ _, nadie_ _más_ _sería_ _capaz de darle esa felicidad. Al llegar la noche, mientras_ _veía_ _que Ryou_ _partía_ _hacia su casa yo caminaba felizmente en medio de la oscuridad._ _Podría_ _decirse que_ _después_ _de mucho tiempo_ _sería_ _el_ _día_ _más_ _feliz de mi vida,_ _además_ _de conocer a Yume por supuesto._ _M_ _e_ _sentía_ _profundamente agradecido que Yume me ayudara a tener esta oportunidad para comenzar mi vida de nuevo, esta vez mirando hacia adelante_ _…_

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

KUROU: Disculpa por retrasarme.

YUME: ¿Por qué tardaste mucho?

KUROU: Necesitaba arreglar muchas cosas en mi vida. ¿Volvemos a casa?

YUME: Sí. ¿Y cómo te fue con la hermana Ryou?

KUROU: Ah… pues… bien… la pasamos bien el día de hoy… pero… ¿Cómo supiste que se trataba de Ryou?

YUME: ¡Jejeje! Yo lo sé.

KUROU: Bueno, en compensación, ¿qué te parece si salimos a divertirnos tú y yo juntos el próximo sábado después de mis clases?

YUME: ¡Siiiiiiiii!

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente,_ _llegué_ _con algo de retraso al instituto y_ _comenzó_ _a sonar la campana del primer receso y me_ _dirigía_ _hacia el_ _baño_ _antes de comenzar la siguiente clase. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, desde que_ _llegué_ _esta_ _mañana_ _, todo el mundo empezaba a mirarme de forma_ _extraña_ _._ _Había_ _algunos alumnos que hablaban en secreto a mis espaldas, con caras de sorpresa._ _¿_ _De verdad_ _están_ _hablando algo sobre_ _mí_ _?_ _¿_ _S_ _erá_ _porque hoy llegue con retraso a las clases el_ _día_ _de hoy?_ _Dudo_ _mucho que sea acerca del_ _día_ _que Yume vino a visitarme ella sola_ _aquí_ _al instituto._ _E_ _ra bastante sospechoso,_ _tenía_ _un mal presentimiento_ _así_ _que mientras me_ _dirigía_ _al_ _baño_ _todo el mundo centraba su mirada en_ _mí_ _._ _M_ _e_ _sentía_ _realmente_ _incómodo_ _._ _T_ _ras regresar al_ _salón_ _, me_ _encontré_ _de sorpresa con Kyou Fujibayashi, la hermana melliza de mi novia, la cual me_ _podría_ _dar algunas respuestas_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Hola!

KYOU: ¿Mmmm? ¡Aja! ¡Kuuurou! ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: ¿A qué viene esa mirada tuya y esa risita extraña?

KYOU: Bueno… ¿cómo podría ponerlo? ¡Jejeje! ¿Ustedes se besaron no es así?

KUROU: ¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Aja! ¡No me digas que obligaste a tu propia hermana que te lo contara todo!

KYOU: ¿Por qué sería capaz de forzar a Ryou para hacerle una pregunta tan obvia?

KUROU: ¿Obvia? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? ¡No me digas! Entonces dijiste algo que tomara ventaja sobre ella. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja!

 _Kyou_ _continúa_ _con su risa_ _extraña…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

KYOU: Bueno… después del espectáculo que diste en la joyería en el distrito comercial… además de besarse públicamente en un centro de videojuegos… es demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

KUROU: To… to… ¿¡Todos!? ¡Mierda!

 _Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que_ _ocurrió_ _._ _E_ _l_ _día_ _de ayer mucha gente nos estuvo observando en la_ _joyería_ _del distrito comercial y_ _además_ _en los videojuegos, probablemente alguien de la escuela nos haya visto sin darnos cuenta._

KYOU: ¡Jejeje! ¡El nacimiento de la nueva pareja! ¡El chico popular y la delegada! Ahora eres el centro de atención de tooooooooooda la escuela.

KUROU: ¡Noooooooo! ¡Maldición! Esto es horrible.

KYOU: ¿Pero qué dices? ¿No es maravilloso? Tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz su relación, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Es probable pero… ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto!

KYOU: Bueno, no creas que ahora simplemente debas huir de esto ahora.

KUROU: La verdad yo nunca pensé en huir ni nada por el estilo esta vez. Con una sola vez ya fue suficiente para mí.

KYOU: ¿En serio?

KUROU: ¿Prefieres que huya?

KYOU: Claro que no. Pero… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Esto… dime… ¿Amas a Ryou?

KUROU: La verdad… no sabría explicártelo después de todo lo que ha ocurrido…

KYOU: ¿Qué? ¿Piensas salir con ella después de lo que dices?

KUROU: No, eso era lo que yo pensaba anteriormente. Pero ahora es diferente. Ahora soy capaz de decirlo. Amo a Ryou con todas mis fuerzas.

KYOU: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¿En serio?

KUROU: Pero, ¿sabes? Tú me enseñaste una lección bastante importante. Como amigo de ella, había muchas cosas que realmente no alcanzaba comprender, las cuales debía de considerar, pero me enseñaste que hay más cosas por descubrir si nosotros nos convertimos en amantes.

KYOU: Bueno, en ese caso podría decirse que yo me convertí en una especie de Cupido, ¿No es verdad?

KUROU: En cierto modo, es tal como dices.

KYOU: Ahhh… ¡Jajaja! Entonces, debes estar profundamente agradecido, ¿no? Si me invitas todos los días un milkshake de fresa cada vez que nos encontremos estaría bien.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿piensas venir todos los días a mi salón solo por eso?

KYOU: Ah, ¿te diste cuenta?

KUROU: Sí.

KYOU: Ah, ¡Jajaja! Bueno, si eres capaz de comprenderme rápidamente, estoy segura que también podrás entender a Ryou. Si hacen eso, definitivamente ustedes dos vivirán como una maravillosa pareja.

KUROU: Eso espero.

KYOU: Yo también. Bueno, mis clases comienzan pronto.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

KYOU: ¡Nos vemos!

 _Antes que Kyou se marchara, la detuve por un instante_ _…_

KUROU: Ah, Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos… yo… quería pedirte…

KYOU: ¡No! ¡No lo digas más! Kurou, solo concéntrate en hacer feliz a Ryou nada más.

KUROU: Pero…

KYOU: La verdad es que yo sentía envidia de ustedes dos y me dije que también sería maravilloso llevar una vida así. Pero… yo… no soy Ryou… y jamás podría reemplazarla a pesar de que seamos mellizas. Kurou, Ryou es el orgullo de mi vida, cuídala mucho por favor.

KUROU: Así lo haré.

KYOU: Kurou.

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: Estoy contenta de haberte conocido.

KUROU: Del mismo modo.

 _En la tarde,_ _después_ _de clases, todos iban de regreso, salvo un grupo de chicas que se quedaron reunidas formando un_ _círculo_ _alrededor de una de las carpetas. Obviamente_ _sabía_ _de_ _qué_ _se trataba por lo que_ _decidí_ _esperar afuera durante una hora hasta que las personas que estaban en el_ _salón_ _empezaron a marcharse_ _…_

CHICA #1: Ryou-chan, ¡muchas gracias por todo!

CHICA #2: Gracias por ayudarnos.

RYOU: De nada. Estoy encantada de poder ayudarles.

 _Después_ _de que sus_ _compañeras_ _se marcharan_ _despidiéndose_ _de ella, se queda sola en el_ _salón_ _mientas ordena sus cosas_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Fiuuuu!

KUROU: ¡Buen trabajo!

RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¿Estuviste esperándome?

KUROU: Acertaste.

RYOU: ¡Waaaah! ¡Lo siento! Te hice esperar un largo rato y… no sé por qué, pero repentinamente todos estuvieron muy interesados en mis adivinanzas con cartas del tarot y por eso…

KUROU: ¡Bah! ¡No te preocupes!

RYOU: Pero… te hice perder un tiempo valioso…

KUROU: Bueno, si nos damos prisa podemos recoger a Yume antes que sea muy tarde.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¡Oh no! Yume-chan se pondrá triste de nuevo.

KUROU: Descuida, yo ya lo tenía previsto. Así que le dije a ella y a su profesora que me retrasaría una hora el día de hoy y le pedí que me esperara hasta que llegue.

RYOU: Tenía pensado terminar antes pero… no podía detener mi inspiración…

KUROU: Una brillante luz en tu mente, como sacar la carta del triunfo, por decirlo así.

RYOU: Sí, algo por el estilo.

KUROU: Entiendo. En ese caso mientras te diviertas, me parece bien.

RYOU: ¡Muchas gracias! Pero, he decidido que a partir de ahora voy a terminar más temprano.

KUROU: Por mí no te preocupes.

RYOU: No, la verdad… pienso que debería pasar más tiempo contigo, Kurou. Además no quiero que le falles a Yume por mi culpa.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Ah… esto… yo… no era mi intención…

KUROU: En serio me sorprendes. No imaginaba que fueras capaz de decirme algo tan importante, Fujibayashi.

RYOU: Ah… bueno… yo… no soy capaz…

KUROU: ¡Claro que puedes!

RYOU: Bueno… decir cosas vergonzosas como novios… estoy segura que si podemos expresarnos bien el uno al otro, seremos capaces de conocernos y entendernos cada vez más.

KUROU: Es verdad.

RYOU: Mi… mi hermana me ha ayudado bastante… si hubiera estado sola, estoy segura de que nunca habría podido estar contigo como ahora, Kurou.

KUROU: Sí, es cierto. Pienso de la misma forma. Le debo mucho… a pesar de las cosas que pasamos… quizás nunca habría podido ser capaz de tener esta felicidad y superar mi dolor.

RYOU: Pero sé que no puedo depender de ella todo el tiempo. Mi hermana ha sacrificado todo por mí, me ha ayudado bastante y ahora quiero ser capaz de poder seguir adelante por mi cuenta.

KUROU: Del mismo modo. Quiero ser capaz de ser fuerte y valerme por mí mismo para poder alcanzar lo que deseo y poder agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿te parece bien si puedo volverte a llamar Ryou como lo hacía antes?

 _Después_ _de eso, puse mis manos sobre los hombros de Ryou mientras se lo_ _decía_ _calmadamente. Luego, me_ _acerqué_ _a ella y nuestras distancias se_ _hacían_ _cada vez_ _más_ _y_ _más_ _cortas_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou, te amo.

RYOU: Y yo a ti Kurou.

 _Una hermosa y placentera sonrisa_ _aparecía_ _en su rostro._ _D_ _e esa manera, Ryou y yo continuamos juntos bajo un nuevo sendero._ _S_ _in saber_ _qué_ _cosas nos_ _aguardarán_ _en el futuro_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Todos_ _somos conscientes de nuestro pasado. Sin embargo, cuando nos arrastramos hacia_ _él_ _, los recuerdos dolorosos, aquellos que sabes que has perdido y no puedes recuperarlos, es cuando nos damos cuenta de que somos acechados por_ _él_ _. Sin embargo, para aquellos que no lo pueden afrontar solo les queda intentar huir de_ _él_ _sabiendo que no hay forma de salir._ _Así_ _, una persona nos revela la verdad del motivo de su huida._

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! Dime, ¿Qué has estado haciendo este fin de semana? Desapareciendo de repente y dejar a Yume con mi mamá. Exijo una buena explicación.

KUROU: Ya te dije. Fui a visitar a mis amigos del club de teatro. ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mis amigos?

TOMOYO: Pues eso no es nada común en ti. ¿Desde cuándo empiezas a salir con tus amigos? Tú siempre paras en casa o a perder el tiempo por ahí.

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Yume…

PROFESORA: Disculpe…

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¡Oh!

PROFESORA: ¿Se siente usted bien? ¿Está buscando a alguien?

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mil disculpas!

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablan ustedes?

PROF. MIYANO: Kurou, pues veras… desde esta mañana creemos que hay alguien espiando el jardín.

PROFESORA #1: Es posible que esa persona sea peligrosa.

PROF. MIYANO: Yo también la he visto desde temprano. He intentado hablar con ella pero huyó rápidamente.

KUROU: A ver, tenga. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Ah, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable.

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 15: El regreso de Ayano** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	16. Memoria 15: El Regreso de Ayano

**PROLOGO**

YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

AYANO: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

AYANO: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

YUME & AYANO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 15: El regreso de Ayano**

 _Yume, la_ _pequeña_ _prima de Kurou, fue abandonada por su madre_ _dejándola_ _al cuidado de la familia Sakagami quienes deciden que sea Kurou el encargado de cuidarla._ _A_ _pesar de las dificultades que han pasado, ambos logran superarlas juntos y comienzan una nueva vida llena de experiencias por conocer._

 _Con la ayuda de Yume, Kurou reconoce el terrible error que_ _había_ _cometido en separarse de su_ _ex_ _novia a quien_ _todavía_ _guarda sentimientos pero duda si es posible que ella tenga alguna_ _relación_ _con su madre fallecida por lo que durante todo este tiempo guardaba ese temor en su interior y finalmente Kurou empieza a experimentar por primera vez la felicidad en mucho tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, sin que nadie se de cuenta, una persona muy importante para Yume sigue sufriendo mientras viaja sin encontrar un rumbo fijo_ _…_

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, en la_ _estación_ _de Hikarizaka, una mujer joven, triste y solitaria sale del tren pensando en la persona_ _más_ _importante para ella mientras observa su_ _fotografía…_

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Yume… he vuelto…

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kurou, Yume se levanta y antes de cambiarse decide pesarse en la balanza para saber su peso. Por su parte, Kurou_ _está_ _preparando el desayuno aunque se encuentra algo_ _distraído_ _esta_ _mañana…_

TOMOYO: Kurou, Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Tomoyo, ¿qué sucede?

TOMOYO: No te distraigas mucho o se te va a quemar. Y no olvides de añadirle verduras.

KUROU: Lo sé, lo sé.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Qué le sucede a Kurou? Últimamente anda distraído, ya ni nos hace caso.

TOMOYO: No lo sé. Desde que se fue el domingo a una reunión con sus amigos, según dice él, ha estado actuando raro.

TAKAFUMI: Incluso algunas veces lo he visto sonreír después de venir de clases.

TOMOYO: Muy sospechoso.

KUROU: ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están hablando ustedes dos?

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! Dime, ¿Qué has estado haciendo este fin de semana? Desapareciendo de repente y dejar a Yume con mi mamá. Exijo una buena explicación.

KUROU: Ya te dije. Fui a visitar a mis amigos del club de teatro. ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mis amigos?

TOMOYO: Pues eso no es nada común en ti. ¿Desde cuando empiezas a salir con tus amigos? Tú siempre paras en casa o a perder el tiempo por ahí.

KUROU: Eso no es verdad. Recuerda que siempre la pasaba en el cuarto de Sunohara después de clases.

TOMOYO: Sí, pero nunca los fines de semana. Aún así es bastante extraño que no me hayas invitado.

KUROU: Tú estabas ocupada ese día, ¿verdad?

TOMOYO: Cierto, tuve una reunión en la mañana con algunos miembros del Consejo. Al parecer las cosas se tornan a nuestro favor y es posible que dentro de poco podamos salvar los… Oye, no intentes desviarme del tema.

KUROU: Tú sola te desviaste.

 _En ese momento, Yume llega muy contenta a la mesa_ _…_

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¡He crecido! ¡Ya peso 16 kilos!

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¡Eso es grandioso! Yume, cámbiate para irnos deprisa.

TOMOYO: ¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso! Dieciséis kilos, ¿eh? Me encantaría poder decir eso a mí misma.

TAKAFUMI: Bueno, aunque si eso pasara en tu caso, estarías deprimida por la obesidad.

TOMOYO: ¿¡Qué quisiste decir con eso!?

TAKAFUMI: ¡Auch! ¡Espera hermana! ¡No te enojes!

TOMOYO: ¡Vete de aquí!

YUME: ¡Jejejeje!

KUROU: Yume, vamos, tenemos que irnos ya.

YUME: ¿Y el desayuno?

KUROU: Descuida, ya te hice tu almuerzo. En el camino desayunaremos juntos algo.

YUME: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Por qué la prisa?

KUROU: ¡Adiós chicos! Nos vemos después.

TOMOYO: ¡Qué les vaya bien!

 _Kurou y Yume, tras alistarse_ _rápidamente_ _se van de la casa_ _rápidamente_ _antes que Tomoyo se percatara de un detalle_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Kurou vuelve aquí! ¡Todavía no me has dicho la verdad! ¡Mentiroso!

 _Kurou y Yume caminan_ _rápidamente_ _en camino hacia la tienda para comprar algo para desayunar_ _rápido_ _a pesar de que_ _todavía_ _es temprano y_ _están_ _adelantados_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿por qué nos fuimos tan rápido?

KUROU: Bueno, para serte sincero el desayuno lo arruiné accidentalmente y pues… de vez en cuando siempre es bueno variar la rutina, ¿no crees? Además el almuerzo que te hice hoy es tu favorito.

YUME: Síiii.

KUROU: Y por enésima vez. ¡Deja de llamarme "papá"!

YUME: Vale.

KUROU: (La verdad es que no podía concentrarme con Tomoyo mirándome de forma rara. ¡Fuaaaah! No puedo decirle que pasé el fin de semana con mi novia. Si se enterara de eso, se pondría igual que cierta chica de mal genio que siempre arruina mi tranquilidad.)

 _Así_ _es como empieza mi nueva vida, gracias a Yume he podido tomar una firme_ _decisión_ _y seguir adelante sin que los recuerdos de mi madre me afecten._ _S_ _in embargo, nadie puede huir de su pasado, eso lo_ _sé_ _perfectamente._ _A_ _pesar de ello, uno puede seguir adelante ya que la vida te ofrece muchos caminos en los cuales uno debe escoger._ _N_ _o obstante,_ _todavía_ _hay una persona que_ _todavía_ _no encuentra su camino._

 _Minutos_ _después_ _en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _de Yume, la profesora de ella, saluda a sus alumnos que van llegando a clases llevados por sus madres_ _…_

NIÑO #1: Buenos días profesora.

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Buenos días!

NIÑA #2: Profesora, buenos días.

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Buenos días!

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento, una persona misteriosa observa a escondidas en una esquina y la profesora empieza a sospechar algo_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh?

 _Enseguida, ella trata de ir a averiguar_ _qué_ _sucede pero al salir de la entrada, la persona misteriosa_ _había_ _desaparecido para su sorpresa._

 _Después_ _de dejar a Yume y despedirme de ella,_ _empecé_ _a caminar por la empinada colina como suelo hacerlo todos lo_ _días_ _. Sin embargo, hoy el sol estaba radiante y_ _sentía_ _que muchas cosas_ _habían_ _cambiado._ _A_ _l llegar a la entrada de mi instituto, me_ _encontré_ _con algunas chicas del mismo_ _año_ _que yo_ _preguntándome_ _ciertas cosas triviales sobre mis gustos y si es verdad que estoy saliendo con alguien._ _N_ _o_ _podía_ _negarlo, ya todos mis_ _compañeros_ _ya se_ _había_ _n enterado de mi_ _relación_ _._ _A_ _lgunos chicos me_ _pedían_ _consejos sobre como impresionar chicas, yo solo_ _respondí_ _que no hay nada en especial, solo ser honesto consigo mismo es la clave._ _E_ _so fue lo_ _único_ _que_ _contesté_ _._

 _En la hora de almuerzo, espere a que se fueran unas cuantas personas y me puse a hablar con Ryou Fujibayashi, mi novia_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Quieres ir a almorzar juntos?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Pero… esto… hoy no pude preparar nada y pues…

KUROU: Entonces vamos a la cafetería a comprar unos sándwiches. Hoy invito.

RYOU: Pero… hoy he quedado en ir a comer con unas amigas y ellas me están esperando ahora en la puerta… ¡Lo siento!

KUROU: Descuida, ve con ellas.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: No necesitas apresurar las cosas. Es bueno que también pases tiempo con tus amigas de vez en cuando.

RYOU: Perdona por lo de hoy.

KUROU: Descuida, además hoy tengo pensado pasarla con Sunohara. Se vuelve loco si lo dejo solo por mucho tiempo.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Tienes razón, pero yo pienso que Sunohara es una persona muy amable.

KUROU: ¿Tú crees?

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: (Es verdad, en aquellos días esa situación le afecto mucho a él. Pero fue el primero en darse cuenta del sufrimiento de Kyou, incluso mejor de lo que yo había supuesto.)

 _Aquella tarde, los_ _niños_ _estaban jugando en el receso y Yume con sus amigos jugaban a la pelota sin darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando desde afuera_ _…_

MAYA: ¡Yume, date prisa y tira la pelota!

YUME: ¡Allá voy!

 _Yume, en vez de lanzar la pelota hacia el frente la arroja accidentalmente hacia arriba y luego bota al piso cerca del mismo lugar donde fue lanzado_ _…_

MAYA: ¡Jooo! Lo haces tan mal que hasta se me quitaron las ganas de reírme de ti.

KEN: Así no vamos a poder jugar.

YUME: Perdón. ¡Jejeje! Hago lo que puedo.

MAYA: ¡Pues hazlo bien! Me estoy aburriendo.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Allá va!

 _Esta vez Yume tira la pelota de forma correcta y todos empiezan a jugar_ _…_

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Yume… ¡Snif!

 _La persona misteriosa empieza a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos al ver a Yume divertirse con sus amigos_ _…_

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Yume…

PROFESORA: Disculpe…

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¡Oh!

PROFESORA: ¿Se siente usted bien? ¿Está buscando a alguien?

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mil disculpas!

 _La mujer, toda aterrada huye del lugar dejando consternada a la profesora del_ _jardín…_

PROFESORA: ¡Espere!

 _Hoy me fui temprano de clases, ya que era_ _época_ _de_ _exámenes_ _de fin de semestre y_ _decidí_ _salir_ _rápido_ _ya que Ryou_ _tenía_ _hoy una_ _reunión_ _de delegados por lo que no_ _tendríamos_ _tiempo de salir juntos a recoger a Yume._ _A_ _pesar de ello, no me_ _sentía_ _desanimado ya que las cosas han ido mejorando y estaba de buen humor hoy._ _A_ _unque ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo en el_ _jardín_ _de Yume._ _A_ _l llegar, las clases_ _todavía_ _no_ _habían_ _terminado y estaba contento porque era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano para recogerla y darle una sorpresa pero, en ese momento vi a dos personas preocupadas mirando desde la esquina. Una de ellas la_ _reconocí_ _inmediatamente, era la Profesora Miyano y la otra debe ser su colega y_ _lucían_ _muy preocupadas por lo que_ _decidí_ _acercarme a hablar con ellas._

KUROU: Saludos, profesoras. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué están viendo desde tan lejos?

PROFESORA #1: Ah, Sakagami.

PROF. MIYANO: Kurou, hola.

 _Después_ _de ello, las dos se miran fijamente como si se les ocurriera algo_ _…_

PROFESORA #1: ¿No crees que es buena idea?

PROF. MIYANO: Sí, creo que él podría encargarse de esta situación.

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿De qué hablan ustedes?

PROF. MIYANO: Kurou, pues veras… desde esta mañana creemos que hay alguien espiando el jardín.

PROFESORA #1: Es posible que esa persona sea peligrosa.

PROF. MIYANO: Yo también la he visto desde temprano. He intentado hablar con ella pero huyó rápidamente.

KUROU: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

PROF. MIYANO: Por favor Sakagami, te pedimos que investigues tú.

PROFESORA #1: ¡Animo! ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre!

KUROU: Creo que están exagerando. Es absurdo que alguien…

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Por favor! No digas eso. Ve a detenerla.

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¿Por qué siempre me dejo convencer por las mujeres?

 _Haciendo caso de la_ _petición_ _de las profesoras,_ _decidí_ _ir a observar por los alrededores._ _S_ _in embargo, no he conseguido observar a ninguna persona sospechosa, solo a varios estudiantes y personas comunes caminando por la calle._ _J_ _usto cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y volver, una chica_ _extraña_ _a la cual no logro distinguir el rostro ya que_ _está_ _de espaldas, se le caen sus cosas al tropezar con la acera._

KUROU: Permíteme ayudarla.

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¿Eh?

KUROU: A ver, tenga. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

MISTERIOSA MUJER: Ah, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable.

 _Al voltear, la chica me muestra una dulce sonrisa y al verle el rostro mi_ _corazón_ _empieza a latir fuerte y pude reconocer aquella cara que nunca he olvidado en mi vida... el reflejo de mi pasado_ _…_

MISTERIOSA MUJER: ¡Jejeje! Soy tan torpe.

KUROU: ¡TÍA AYANO!

AYANO: ¿Eeeeh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

KUROU: ¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo! ¡Kurou!

AYANO: ¿K-Kurou? ¿Eres tú? ¡No puede ser! Ha pasado tiempo que apenas he podido reconocerte.

KUROU: ¿¡Dónde estabas todo este tiempo!? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Ah! Disculpa, no era mi intención gritarte de ese modo.

AYANO: ¡Snif!

KUROU: ¿Te encuentras bien de salud?

AYANO: Sí.

KUROU: Disculpa por mi comportamiento. Realmente estaba muy sorprendido en ese momento. Después de todo, yo…

AYANO: No te preocupes. Has crecido mucho, Kurou.

KUROU: Sí, ha pasado tiempo, después que regresara a esta ciudad.

AYANO: Esto… gracias por ayudarme.

KUROU: Descuida, además soy yo quien cuida ahora de Yume.

AYANO: ¿Eeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! Sorprendida, ¿verdad? Es difícil de creer que después de haberme cuidado por tanto tiempo sea yo quien cuide de tu hija.

AYANO: ¡Perdóname!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

AYANO: No hago más que causarte problemas.

KUROU: Te equivocas. Tanto Yume como tú han cambiado mi vida. Por eso, les debo mucho.

AYANO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Entonces… has venido a recogerla, ¿verdad?

AYANO: ¿Eh?

 _Esperaba que mis palabras alegraran el_ _corazón_ _de mi_ _tía_ _pero en lugar de ello, se_ _sentía_ _cada vez_ _más_ _adolorida al intentar ocultar aquello que la atemoriza tanto_ _…_

AYANO: No… Yo… solo he venido para ver cómo estaba ella. Pero… estoy muy contenta. Yume luce muy feliz en estos momentos. Todo gracias a ti…

KUROU: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo puedes decir tan abiertamente esas palabras? ¿Acaso no viniste para llevártela? ¿Has olvidado la responsabilidad que tienes con ella?

 _Mis palabras la_ _hacían_ _sentir cada vez_ _más_ _triste pero era necesario que ella reconozca que_ _todavía_ _tiene una oportunidad para seguir al igual que yo la_ _encontré_ _con Ryou. Sin embargo, ella sigue sin responderme_ _…_

KUROU: Yume… está creciendo. Ella me dijo esta mañana que pesa ahora 16 kilos. ¿Te parece bien no estar a su lado para verlo?

 _De pronto, ella empieza a llorar_ _…_

AYANO: No… yo no sirvo… no valgo la pena…

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

AYANO: ¡Tengo miedo!

KUROU: ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo?

AYANO: Yo… ya no tengo el valor para seguir viviendo…

KUROU: ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú eras muy feliz! ¿Por qué estás sufriendo de esta forma?

AYANO: Después de que te marchaste, sucedieron muchas cosas. Mi marido murió en un accidente y tras su muerte yo… una vez… le pegué a Yume.

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Eso es todo? Pero tía Ayano, cuando era pequeño yo era golpeado a veces por mis compañeros de colegio e incluso ahora en ocasiones tengo fuertes discusiones con mi prima Tomoyo pero nos llevamos muy bien.

AYANO: Estás equivocado. No se trata de eso. ¡No fue así! Ella no hizo nada malo.

KUROU: No entiendo nada. Cálmate y explícame que ha ocurrido.

AYANO: Hace tiempo… en el funeral de mi marido yo… no derramé ni una sola lágrima... Sin embargo, cuando regresamos juntas a casa… pensé en ese momento: "Esto no debe ser un sueño. ¡Mi marido nunca volverá más a esta casa!". Entonces fue allí cuando no dejé de llorar una y otra vez. Los días transcurrían… las lágrimas no dejaban de parar como si se hubiera roto algo… como si algo se hubiera perdido para siempre… fue cuando sin querer le di una bofetada. Me di cuenta que ya no tenía el valor ni la fuerza para seguir cuidando de ella, lo había perdido todo. Fue entonces cuando decidí dejarla en manos de la familia del esposo de mi hermana fallecida, las únicas personas en que podía confiar.

KUROU: Entiendo. Es el mismo sentimiento, el mismo dolor.

AYANO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: No eres la única que posee ese dolor. Yo lo he llevado por el resto de mi vida, desde que perdí a mi madre y mi padre nos abandonó, el dolor se apoderó de mí. Cuando pierdes lo más valioso de tu vida, sientes que ya no puedes continuar. Sin embargo, tú me diste una nueva oportunidad. Tía Ayano, de no haberte conocido, yo estaría hundido en una profunda oscuridad. Tú también la tienes junto a Yume.

AYANO: Lo siento… pero ahora no puedo hacerlo… algún día, yo… reuniré el valor y volveré para poder criar a Yume como se debe, siendo mi deber como madre. Kurou, te lo pido. Cuida de Yume hasta entonces. No le digas a tu familia ni a Yume que he venido aquí.

KUROU: Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

AYANO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Cómo podría ocultar el hecho que su madre ha venido hasta aquí para verla? Ella ha estado esperando por ti todo este tiempo.

AYANO: Por favor, no se lo digas. No quiero que ella sufra por mí. Kurou, te lo ruego. Cuida de ella hasta que pueda regresar.

KUROU: ¡Tía Ayano!

 _Después_ _de ello, mi_ _tía_ _Ayano se aleja corriendo y derramando_ _lágrimas_ _de sus ojos mientras yo observaba su sufrimiento._

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde,_ _regresé_ _al_ _jardín_ _preocupado por el inesperado_ _encuentro_ _con la madre de Yume y la_ _razón_ _de su huida y en ese instante, las profesoras van hacia_ _mí_ _para preguntar por lo ocurrido_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: Sakagami, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

PROFESORA #1: ¿Encontraste a alguien sospechoso?

KUROU: No, no he visto a nadie.

PROFESORA #1: Ah, ya veo…

PROF. MIYANO: Qué raro. Juraría que la hemos visto merodeando por aquí desde esta mañana. ¿Verdad?

PROFESORA #1: Sí.

 _No_ _podía_ _decirles la verdad. La persona que vieron es nada menos que la verdadera madre de Yume._ _¿_ _Realmente_ _seré_ _capaz de ocultarle a ella?_ _¿Cómo_ _podría_ _decirle que su madre no pretende regresar por ella?_

 _Sin embargo, al entrar al edificio, Yume me recibe alegremente con una sonrisa como siempre y salta hacia_ _mí_ _de felicidad._

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¡Llegas temprano!

KUROU: Por supuesto. Estoy siempre por ti. Veo que estás muy contenta hoy. Mmm… tienes barro en la cara.

YUME: Estuve jugando pelota con mis amigos. ¿Me enseñarías a lanzar la pelota?

KUROU: Claro.

YUME: ¡Siiiiiiiiii! Estaremos siempre juntos, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Oh…

 _En ese momento_ _recordé_ _lo que me acaba de decir mi_ _tía_ _Ayano antes de marcharse_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

AYANO: Lo siento… pero ahora no puedo hacerlo… algún día, yo… reuniré el valor y volveré para poder criar a Yume como se debe, siendo mi deber como madre. Kurou, te lo pido. Cuida de Yume hasta entonces. No le digas a tu familia ni a Yume que he venido aquí.

[FIN DE FLASHBACK]

 _Volviendo al presente, me di cuenta que esto no estaba bien._ _N_ _o es justo que Yume tenga que sufrir esta misma soledad la cual yo tuve hace mucho tiempo. La diferencia entre nosotros dos es que su madre_ _todavía_ _esta viva y tiene la_ _oportunidad_ _de volverse a encontrar. Sin_ _más_ _que decir, tome una_ _decisión…_

KUROU: Yume, ven conmigo.

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Waaaaaaaaah! ¡Esperaaaaaaaaa!

 _Sin pensar dos veces me la lleve cargando de mis brazos y_ _salí_ _corriendo del_ _jardín_ _de forma desesperada, dejando intrigada a las profesoras que estaban en la entrada._

 _Corriendo por la calle, iba desesperado atravesando la zona comercial y_ _después_ _me fui por un atajo en_ _dirección_ _hacia la_ _estación_ _de trenes._ _Después_ _de correr por_ _más_ _de 10 minutos, finalmente_ _alcancé_ _a llegar al cruce del tren donde los trenes pasan por la_ _estación_ _de la ciudad._ _Decidí_ _parar un momento, mientras esperamos que los trenes terminaran de pasar y en ese preciso momento, al pasar el tren por un instante pude verla en la ventana de uno de los vagones del tren_ _…_ _mi_ _tía_ _Ayano_ _…_ _marchándose_ _de la ciudad nuevamente_ _…_ _es posible que_ _quizá_ _nos haya visto pero me dio la_ _impresión_ _de que en ese momento brotaban_ _lágrimas_ _de sus ojos_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿qué sucede?

 _Estaba consternado y no_ _podía_ _decir una sola palabra_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, tenemos que volver. Todavía llevo las zapatillas del jardín.

KUROU: Tía Ayano…

 _No estoy seguro que nos_ _deparará_ _en el futuro._ _S_ _in embargo, no_ _permitiré_ _que Yume sufra por esto._ _H_ _asta entonces,_ _seguiré_ _a su lado sin importar lo que pase._ _Sé_ _lo duro que es perder aquello que es importante para uno en su vida, es un dolor que siempre queda marcado en tu interior pero la vida tiene que continuar y uno debe hallar el valor para afrontarlo._ _E_ _s una_ _lección_ _muy valiosa que_ _aprendí_ _de dos personas muy especiales para_ _mí_ _que ayudaron a cambiar mi vida._ _Tía_ _Ayano, vuelve pronto_ _…_

AYANO: ¡Snif! Algún día… yo… volveré.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Finalmente, las vacaciones de verano han empezado, aunque para nosotros los de tercer_ _año_ _, no disponemos de mucho tiempo debido a las clases suplementarias, es una buena oportunidad para pasar_ _más_ _tiempo junto a tus seres queridos. En mi caso yo nunca tuve esa_ _sensación_ _sino hasta este_ _año_ _que las cosas son diferentes_ _ahora._ _Sin embargo, en medio de esta_ _alegría_ _un secreto se revela frente a mis ojos el cual me hace preocupar, pero esta vez no estoy solo ya que a lo largo de este_ _año_ _hice varios amigos los cuales me ayudaron a superar muchas dificultades y gracias a esos_ _vínculos_ _pienso ayudar a ella._

YUME: Piscina… no… ¡Noooooooooooo!

MAYA: Espera, ¿qué ocurre Yume? ¡Profesora! ¡Rápido venga!

SUNOHARA: ¡¿QUÉ!? ¿Ni siquiera se han abrazado? ¿¡Serás idiotaaa!? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo todos los días?

KYOU: ¡Jiu! ¡Jiu! ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez Kurou? ¿Para qué has comprado esas entradas?

KUROU: Bueno, es que como tiene piscinas, pues…

KYOU: ¿Y a quien piensas invitar? ¿Eh?

KUROU: Pe… pero… ¡Ryou! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

RYOU: Ah… pues…

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Ahora si estás impresionado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinas de la sorpresita?

KUROU: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿No se supone que ella tenía que asistir a un curso de capacitación?

KUROU: Mira, si no respiras bajo el agua, no te entrará agua por la nariz.

YUME: Pero…

RYOU: Además si lo consigues, estoy segura de que tu mamá se pondrá muy feliz.

YUME: ¿Mi mamá?

RYOU: Sí.

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 16: Vacaciones en la piscina** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	17. Memoria 16: Vacaciones en la piscina

**PROLOGO**

YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

YUME & KUROU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 16: Vacaciones en la piscina**

 _Han transcurrido ya algunos meses desde que Yume_ _empezó_ _a vivir en esta casa y mi vida empezara a cambiar. El verano ya_ _había_ _llegado y las vacaciones de verano_ _estarían_ _por comenzar._ _S_ _in embargo, nosotros los alumnos de tercer_ _año_ _estamos obligados a llevar clases suplementarias antes del fin del verano ya que al terminar el_ _año_ _llegaría_ _el momento en el cual cada uno de nosotros decidiera el futuro de nuestras vidas al graduarnos._ _P_ _ese a ello, debido a mis notas soy_ _exonerado_ _de llevar dichas clases pero desde ahora que Ryou Fujibayashi nos reconciliamos, no puedo faltar faltar ninguna de mis clases y llegar siempre puntual ya que en la escuela es el_ _único_ _tiempo en el que podemos dedicar_ _más_ _tiempo juntos durante nuestra rutina diaria. En el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, todos se preparan para la llegada de las vacaciones con una inesperada sorpresa para Yume_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Niños, quiero anunciarles que ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano! ¿Alguien se va de viaje con su familia?

NIÑA #1: Yo voy a la playa.

NIÑA #2: Yo voy a visitar a mis abuelos.

NIÑO #1: Yo también.

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Excelente! Cuando pasen las vacaciones, iremos a la piscina. Practiquen un poco de natación para estás vacaciones, ¿vale?

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Piscina?

MAYA: Así es, piscina. Me pregunto qué bañador me voy a poner. ¿Y tú Yume?

YUME: Piscina… no… ¡Noooooooooooo!

MAYA: Espera, ¿qué ocurre Yume? ¡Profesora! ¡Rápido venga!

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Yume-chan! ¿Qué te ocurre?

 _Mientras tanto, en el instituto donde estudian Kurou y sus amigos, se lleva a cabo la ceremonia clausura y el director termina diciendo unas palabras a todos los alumnos en el gimnasio del instituto_ _…_

DIRECTOR: A partir de la próxima semana, empiezan las vacaciones de verano que tanto ansían. Cuando se diviertan, háganlo con muchas ganas, al igual que cuando estudien, esfuércense con mucha dedicación. No olviden que son estudiantes jóvenes que se preparan para su futuro. Sean responsables y pasen bien sus vacaciones.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, Nagisa y sus amigas almuerzan juntas en el Club de Teatro, incluyendo_ _también_ _la prima de Kurou, Tomoyo Sakagami quien ha terminado muchas de sus obligaciones como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y decide pasar el rato con ellas_ _…_

KYOU: Esas clases suplementarias las detesto. Siento que van a enfermarme de aburrimiento. Por desgracia, solo tenemos una sola vacación en nuestro último año y está totalmente pintada de gris.

RYOU: Pero no te preocupes hermana, solo serán dos semanas extra de clases suplementarias.

KOTOMI: Además yo disfruto mucho estudiar con todos juntos en clase y poder comer nuestros almuerzos juntas.

KYOU: Si se puede preguntar, ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí?

TOMOYO: Vine a encargarme de algo relacionado con el consejo estudiantil.

KYOU: ¡No me refiero a eso! Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué vienes a este cuarto si no eres miembro del club de teatro?

TOMOYO: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kurou el día de hoy? No lo he visto después que terminó la ceremonia.

NAGISA: ¡Ah! Recuerdo que Sakagami y Okazaki fueron a visitar juntos a Sunohara.

 _Todas empiezan a mirarle de forma_ _extraña_ _a Nagisa_ _…_

NAGISA: ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?

TOMOYO: ¿Todavía lo llamas "Okazaki"? ¿Eh?

NAGISA: ¿Eh? Bueno, esto…

KOTOMI: Pero Tomoya, te llama siempre Nagisa.

TOMOYO: Si están saliendo juntos, no estaría mal por llamarse por sus nombres, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¡Jojojo! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Exactamente como debería hacerlo también cierta parejita…

RYOU: He… ¡Hermana!

KYOU: No tiene caso ocultarlo, Ryou. Ya muchos en la escuela lo saben, ¡Jejeje!

TOMOYO: ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

NAGISA: ¡Ay! Siento como si alguien ya me hubiera dicho lo mismo hace tiempo.

KYOU: Hablando de eso, ¿hasta qué punto han llegado ustedes dos?

NAGISA: La verdad, pues…

 _Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de Sunohara, estaban reunidos Kurou y sus dos amigos, platicando ciertos temas similares que por coincidencia_ _también_ _siguen hablando las chicas en el club_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡¿QUÉ!? ¿Ni siquiera se han abrazado? ¿¡Serás idiotaaa!? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo todos los días?

KUROU: Realmente me decepcionas, Okazaki. Incluso después de dejarlos a solas por un tiempo, no han cambiado en nada.

TOMOYA: ¡Cállense los dos! No saben lo mucho que uno termina nervioso cuando la oportunidad se presenta.

KUROU: Esas son solo las excusas de un perdedor. Al menos deberías haberla besado ya.

TOMOYA: No sé por qué siguen entrometiéndose en mi vida, además tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa un beso.

KUROU: Bueno, yo… pues… (No puedo decirle que acabo de tener mi primer beso con Fujibayashi.)

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios tratas de ocultar?

KUROU: ¡Nada, nada! ¡Jajaja!

SUNOHARA: Bah, no entiendo como es que Nagisa puede interesarse en alguien que no tiene agallas. Debería darse cuenta de mi amor platónico hacia ella.

KUROU: Hablando de perdedores…

 _En ese momento, entra Misae Sagara, la encargada del dormitorio a interrumpir nuestra_ _conversación_ _con un mensaje importante_ _…_

KUROU: Ah, señorita Misae, ¿qué se le ofrece?

MISAE: Sunohara, tienes visita.

SUNOHARA: ¿Para mí?

MISAE: Una chica muy hermosa ha venido a visitarte.

TOMOYA: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puede ser!

SUNOHARA: ¿¡DE VERDAAAAAAD!? ¡Yahooooooooooooooo!

 _Sunohara sale corriendo como loco por el pasillo para ir en busca de la supuesta chica_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… hablando de eso, ¿no se referirá a…?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: Tú sabes, lo que ocurrió el otro día. La sorprendente visitante.

 _Al llegar, este se pone muy emocionado y pone una mirada galante frente a ella sin darse cuenta de su identidad_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar!

MEI: ¡Hermanito! ¡Ya llegué!

YOUHEI: ¡Aaaargh!

 _Youhei se desmaya de la_ _impresión…_

KUROU: Mei, vaya sorpresa.

MEI: Tanto tiempo sin verlos, Okazaki y Sakagami.

 _Después_ _de un rato, todos ayudan a limpiar el cuarto de Youhei_ _dejándolo_ _casi como nuevo_ _…_

MEI: Te dije por teléfono que vendría a visitarte.

YOUHEI: Me olvide por completo.

MEI: ¡Wah! No tienes remedio.

TOMOYA: Después de que terminemos aquí, te llevare a ver al viejo y a Sanae. Seguro estarán encantados de que te quedes en su casa.

MEI: ¡Sí! Muchas gracias.

KUROU: Bueno, yo tengo que irme.

YOUHEI: ¿A dónde te vas tan pronto?

KUROU: Tengo cosas que hacer.

TOMOYA: ¿Vas a recoger a Yume del jardín?

KUROU: Así es. No quiero hacerla esperar mucho.

YOUHEI: ¿Por qué no la traes aquí? Se divertirá mucho con nosotros.

KUROU: De ninguna manera. No quiero que se contagie de tus estupideces.

YOUHEI: ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así después de ser amigos todo este tiempo?

TOMOYA: Pero yo imaginaba más bien una relación, amo-esclavo.

KUROU: Sí, algo así.

YOUHEI: ¡Son unos desalmados!

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, llega el_ _último_ _día_ _de la semana escolar y me encontraba caminando sin darme cuenta al lado de mi novia durante el almuerzo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ajum! Vaya, el último día de estudios.

RYOU: ¡Ajum! ¡Oh! Se me ha pegado el bostezo. Es raro, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No te preocupes! Es que te veía tan distraído…

KUROU: No, es solo que…

 _En ese momento, Kurou se fija en dos chicas que_ _están_ _platicando en el camino_ _…_

CHICA #1: Oye, ¿de verdad no quieres entradas para el parque acuático? Voy a estar trabajando todo el verano, así que no voy a usarlas.

CHICA #2: No las quiero. Es aburrido no tener a nadie con quien ir.

CHICA #1: Es verdad.

RYOU: ¿Kurou?

 _Tras escuchar eso, fue la respuesta a las dudas que_ _tenía_ _en mi mente y fui_ _rápidamente_ _a hablar con ellas_ _…_

KUROU: Disculpa, ¿podrías darme esas entradas?

CHICA #1: ¿Eh? ¿Sakagami?

CHICA #2: ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Sakagami!

KUROU: ¿Puedes venderme esas entradas?

CHICA #1: ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto piensas pagar?

KUROU: Bueno, estoy corto de dinero… ¿no podrías hacerme una rebaja?

CHICA #1: Estas no me salieron gratis precisamente.

KUROU: Lo sé, pero… por desgracia hice muchos gastos y…

CHICA #2: ¡Vamos! No seas así, no debes disgustarte con él. De todas formas, no hay nadie más interesado en ellas, ¿no?

CHICA #1: Pero…

 _En ese momento, Kyou aparece en ese momento viendo a Kurou hablando con esas chicas en presencia de Ryou_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Qué está haciendo?

RYOU: No lo sé.

 _Las chicas se despiden_ _después_ _de hacer un trato con Kurou_ _…_

CHICA #1: ¡Nos vemos Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Bien! De alguna manera conseguí comprárselas a 500 yenes. ¡Fuah! Lo malo es que no podré comprarle nada a Yume después de clases pero valió la pena.

KYOU: ¡Oye tuuuuu!

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Kyou! ¿Qué haces aquí?

KYOU: ¡Jiu! ¡Jiu! ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez Kurou? ¿Para qué has comprado esas entradas?

KUROU: Bueno, es que como tiene piscinas, pues…

KYOU: ¿Y a quien piensas invitar? ¿Eh?

KUROU: A Yume.

KYOU: ¡Ah! ¿A Yume-chan? ¿Cómo está ella? Pues… como decirlo…

RYOU: ¿Eh? Entonces es por eso que, ¿hace un momento estabas preocupado?

KUROU: Así es. Lo que sucedió ayer fue tras recogerla del jardín, vino a casa llorando.

KYOU & RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh?

 _Ayer en la casa de Kurou_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaa! ¡Odio la piscina! ¡No quiero ir a la piscina! ¡Nooooo!

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Kurou termina el relato que_ _sucedió_ _ayer_ _…_

KUROU: El caso es que a Yume le da miedo entrar a la piscina.

KYOU: Tiene sentido, a los niños al principio no les gusta el agua. ¡Ah! Me hace recordar tiempos aquellos cuando Ryou por primera vez…

RYOU: ¡Nooooo! ¡No lo digas hermana!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Pero no creo que deberías preocuparte de ello.

KUROU: Aún así, como responsable de ella es mi deber que supere sus dificultades. ¡No quiero que los demás la vean diferente! Sé lo duro que es.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿no quieren venir con nosotros este fin de semana? Tengo dos entradas extras.

KYOU: Ah… pues…

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! No podré ir. Este fin de semana tengo que asistir a unas clases de capacitación y…

KUROU: Entiendo. Es sobre tu carrera. En ese caso te deseo mucha suerte.

RYOU: ¡Gracias! Disculpa por…

KUROU: Descuida, tus estudios son importantes además estaré ocupado con Yume. Bueno, más tarde nos vemos.

 _Kurou se retira apresurado para hacer los planes de este fin de semana dejando a las dos hermanas_ _atrás…_

KYOU: ¡Joooo! No puedo creer que sea un insensible ese idiota. No tiene idea de que ustedes van a estar separados por casi un mes.

RYOU: Pero hermana…

KYOU: Ryou, tienes que expresar mejor tus sentimientos o no te va a escuchar.

RYOU: Tienes razón.

KYOU: Por cierto, Ryou tengo una sorpresita para ti.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: ¡Tachan! ¡Mira!

 _Kyou le muestra dos entradas que son_ _también_ _para el mismo parque_ _acuático_ _que van a ir Kurou y Yume_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KYOU: Coincidencia, ¿no? Me las regalaron unas compañeras que no pueden ir allí. ¡Ryou! Vamos juntas a la piscina.

RYOU: ¿Queeeee? Pero, hermana. ¡Tengo clases que asistir!

KYOU: Olvídalas por esta ocasión.

RYOU: Pero…

KYOU: Ryou, si te sigues descuidando de esa forma, otra chica se lo puede llevar. ¿Te parece eso bien?

RYOU: Pero, yo no creo que eso pase. Además Kurou me dijo que…

KYOU: Por más que lo diga, los hombres son presa fácil si se trata de una piscina. Además es una buena oportunidad para incrementar más el nivel de tu relación con él.

RYOU: Pero…

KYOU: ¡No se diga más! ¡Ah! Me pregunto si compraremos un bañador nuevo…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuu!

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou camina por los pasillos pensando acerca del viaje al parque_ _acuático…_

KUROU: Mmmm…sobre el transporte ya lo he pensado, las viandas, el traje de baño… ¡Ah! Pero, ¿a quién más voy a invitar? Ryou tiene clases ese día así y si voy con su hermana, será un desastre. Mmmm… ¿Sunohara? ¡Nah! Solo hará el ridículo.

 _En ese preciso momento, se encuentra con sus dos amigos en el pasillo_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

TOMOYA: Pensé que estarías almorzando con Fujibayashi.

KUROU: No, es porque estoy haciendo planes para las vacaciones. Ustedes, ¿qué piensan hacer?

YOUHEI: ¡Jajaja! Qué bueno que lo preguntas porque esta vez voy a aprovechar bien mis vacaciones.

KUROU: ¿Aparte de quedarte dormido todo el día?

YOUHEI: Para tu información, he conseguido un empleo y por suerte conseguí algo que encaja perfectamente en mí.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿vas a trabajar en un circo?

YOUHEI: ¡Que noooo! ¿En qué demonios te basas para decir eso?

TOMOYA: En un zoológico, ¿entonces?

YOUHEI: ¡Ustedes me están enloqueciendo!

KUROU: Bueno, tú dijiste específicamente en un empleo de acuerdo a tu persona y esas son las posibilidades más próximas.

YOUHEI: ¡Muy graciosos! ¡Entonces no pienso decirles nada!

TOMOYA: No lo tomes tan en serio, además no le veo nada de malo en ser el objeto de burla de la gente.

YOUHEI: Eso no me motiva en lo absoluto, ¿sabes? ¡Además para su información es un trabajo impresionante y estaré rodeado de hermosas chicas!

KUROU: Si vas a decir que vas a trabajar de modelo, entonces me voy a tirar al suelo a reírme sin parar.

YOUHEI: Bueno, no tanto para eso. Voy a trabajar de salvavidas. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

KUROU & TOMOYA: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

YOUHEI: ¡Dejen de burlarse!

TOMOYA: Lo siento, es que… ¡Jajaja! No puedo evitar imaginarte a ti en ese trabajo.

YOUHEI: Pues les demostraré que haré un buen trabajo, ya lo verán. Ustedes serán los que estarán muertos de envidia.

KUROU: En ese caso, buena suerte. Lo necesitarás más que a nadie.

YOUHEI: No entendí muy bien eso, pero gracias.

KUROU: Dime Okazaki, ¿qué planes tienes para este fin de semana?

TOMOYA: Nada en especial.

KUROU: Como pensaba. Sunohara, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? Tengo que hablar unas cuantas palabras con este sujeto.

YOUHEI: ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

KUROU: No es de mucha importancia pero es sobre un tema que ya sabes. Enseguida regresamos.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¡Espera!

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, me_ _llevé_ _rápidamente_ _a Okazaki a otro lugar para conversar a solas en la azotea del edificio_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es ese asunto que quieres hablar conmigo?

KUROU: Toma.

TOMOYA: ¿Dos entradas? ¿Para qué?

KUROU: Este fin de semana Yume y yo iremos al parque acuático en la ciudad vecina y ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

TOMOYA: ¿"Ustedes"? ¿A quienes te refieres?

KUROU: Nagisa y tú, por supuesto.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?

KUROU: ¿Piensas desperdiciar tus vacaciones de verano sin hacer nada? Ustedes dos no han avanzado en nada su relación y eso se puede tornar peligroso.

TOMOYA: ¿Quieres dejar de entrometerte en eso? Estás exagerando.

KUROU: Dime, ¿de verdad amas a Nagisa?

TOMOYA: Pues… ¡Claro! Pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

KUROU: Okazaki, el tiempo transcurre rápidamente. Si dejas las cosas como están, ustedes no serán más que simples amigos. ¿Quieres que termine de esa forma?

TOMOYA: Claro que no, pero…

KUROU: ¡Ah! La verdad es que no esperaba que fueras todo un gallina, incluso de nivel más bajo que Sunohara.

TOMOYA: ¿¡COMO HAS DICHOOO!?

KUROU: Claro que si no quieres ir, lo entiendo pero el hecho de que tienes miedo de una chica eso te hace…

TOMOYA: ¿Y quien ha dicho que no voy a ir? ¡Dame esas entradas! ¡Invitare a Nagisa y te demostrare de lo que soy capaz!

KUROU: ¡Excelente! Los espero a las 10:00 en frente de la estación.

TOMOYA: ¡Dalo por hecho!

KUROU: (Nunca pensé que fuera tan efectiva la técnica de Kyou.)

 _Tomoya, se marcha enfadado por la_ _conversación_ _que acaba de tener y se dirige rumbo al club de teatro donde almuerza Nagisa_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Un cobarde de nivel más bajo que Sunohara? ¿Qué se ha creído? ¡Le voy a demostrar que…! Que… ¡No puede ser! ¡Me ha engañado!

 _El fin de semana llega y en la_ _estación_ _de trenes, Kurou y Yume esperan a los invitados a por venir para ir juntos al parque_ _acuático…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿no nos vamos ya?

KUROU: Espera un poco, Yume. Tenemos que esperar todavía a mis amigos.

YUME: ¿Amigos?

KUROU: ¡Llegan tarde!

NAGISA: ¡Lo sentimos! Estaba muy nerviosa preparando las cosas y pues yo…

KUROU: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué excusa vas a dar?

TOMOYA: Oye, tú nos metiste en esto en primer lugar.

KUROU: Por supuesto. Es bueno hacer algo fuera de la rutina, ¿no les parece?

TOMOYA: Sí, pero esto me parece algo…

KUROU: ¿No estás emocionado por ver a Nagisa en traje de baño?

TOMOYA: Eso es lo que estás pensando también, ¿no?

KUROU: Más o menos pero en fin vayamos yendo. ¡Todos suban al tren!

YUME: ¡Siiiii! ¡Parque de diversiones!

NAGISA: ¿Eh? Pero, Okazaki dijo que iríamos al…

KUROU: ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un segundo?

 _Kurou,_ _rápidamente_ _arrima a Tomoya y Nagisa para conversar con ellos en silencio_ _…_

KUROU: [Escuchen, pase lo que pase, ustedes no deben mencionar para nada la palabra "piscina", ¿de acuerdo?]

NAGISA: [¿Eh? ¿Por qué?]

KUROU: [Yume le tiene miedo a las piscinas y el propósito de este viaje es precisamente para ayudarle a superar ese temor. ¿Entienden?]

TOMOYA: [¿Por eso le dijiste que iríamos a un parque de diversiones?]

KUROU: [Exacto.]

NAGISA: [Pero, es malo mentir a la gente.]

TOMOYA: [Además dudo que esto resulte, nada más entrar se pondrá a llorar.]

YUME: Oigan, ¿sucede algo? Nos vamos a perder el tren.

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Nada! Solo hablábamos del viaje. Bueno, pongámonos en marcha.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, mis amigos, Yume y yo llegamos al parque_ _acuático_ _._ _E_ _n mi maleta_ _había_ _escondido el traje de_ _baño_ _para Yume para que no se diera cuenta hasta llegar al parque_ _acuático_ _en la ciudad vecina._ _Después_ _de ello, tras registrarnos, nos fuimos a los vestidores y Yume y yo somos los primeros en llegar a la piscina_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Aaaaah! No te parece divertido, ¿Yume?

 _Yume en lugar de mostrar una sonrisa estaba parada con una mirada seria_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿No te gusta el bañador que nos dio Tomoyo? La verdad es que no esperaba que Tomoyo guardara esa clase de recuerdos. Aunque es una lástima que no pudiera venir debido a sus actividades en el Consejo y en la casa. Pero… no entiendo por qué quiere que lo cuide, ¿acaso piensa volverlo a guardar? Bueno, ¡vamos Yume!

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

TOMOYA: Te lo dije, Kurou.

KUROU: Ya deja de llorar Yume, no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hayas aprendido a nadar. Vamos a dar lo mejor juntos.

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: A propósito, Nagisa está tardando mucho. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

TOMOYA: Fue a cambiarse pero todavía no llega.

KUROU: Es verdad, las mujeres se toman su tiempo.

 _En ese momento, Nagisa llega con su traje de_ _baño…_

NAGISA: ¡Disculpen por la demora!

TOMOYA: ¡Oh!

 _Nagisa lleva puesto un_ _bañador_ _de color blanco de una sola pieza el cual la hace ver hermosa ante los ojos de todos_ _…_

NAGISA: ¿Me queda raro?

KUROU: Ejem… Okazaki…

TOMOYA: ¡No, no! ¡Te queda muy bien!

KUROU: Por supuesto. Por algo es la hermosa presidenta del club de teatro.

NAGISA: No, yo no soy hermosa en lo absoluto.

KUROU: Okazaki, ¿por qué no le dices algo?

TOMOYA: ¡Ah! Bueno… este… ¿no quieres ir al tobogán?

NAGISA: Sí.

KUROU: Ah, bueno es un comienzo.

NAGISA: ¿Vienes con nosotros Sakagami?

KUROU: No, me quedaré de instructor. Yume, vamos a practicar.

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuu!

 _Mientras Tomoya y Nagisa se van a divertir, yo me encargaba de ayudar a Yume a superar su temor a la piscina con mi entrenamiento especial_ _…_

KUROU: Bien Yume, para empezar solo vas a meter la cabeza, así que no hace falta que nades. ¡Vamos! ¿Eh? ¿Yume? ¿Estás despierta?

 _Yume no me responde y permanece con la cara mirando hacia abajo_ _…_

YUME: Tengo miedo.

KUROU: Te he dicho que no hay ningún peligro. Además esta piscina no es nada profunda, ¿ves? Solo piensa que estamos en una bañera grande, porque a ti no te asustan las bañeras, ¿verdad?

 _Para animarla_ _empecé_ _a arrojarle despacio un poco de agua para que vaya perdiendo el temor pero_ _…_

YUME: ¡Kya!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Yume… no… espera un momento…

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Ahora soy yo el que tiene que decir "Uuuuu".

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Perdón, perdón. Seguro que estarás pensando, ¿"por qué me está haciendo esto"?

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Te odio!

KUROU: ¡Auch! Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

 _Después_ _de eso, ambos se sientan en la orilla de la piscina donde Yume sigue llorando y Kurou, deprimido porque las cosas no resultaron como esperaba_ _…_

KUROU: (¿Y ahora qué hago? Debe haber una manera de poder…)

 _Justo en ese momento, alguien inesperadamente interrumpe mi_ _meditación_ _y me tapa los ojos poniendo su suave cuerpo sobre mi espalda_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: ¿Adivina quién soy?

KUROU: No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Kyou.

KYOU: ¡Que aguafiestas! Al menos podrías haberte sorprendido un poco más.

KUROU: Tu presencia ya era evidente.

YUME: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Yume?

 _Al_ _voltear hacia el otro lado, mis ojos estaban viendo lo que yo no_ _podía_ _creer. Estaba viendo a Ryou Fujibayashi en un hermoso bikini corto de color morado._ _S_ _u impresionante figura me dejo totalmente impactado_ _…_

KUROU: Pe… pero… ¡Ryou! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

RYOU: Ah… pues…

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Ahora si estás impresionado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué opinas de la sorpresita?

KUROU: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿No se supone que ella tenía que asistir a un curso de capacitación?

KYOU: Ah… sobre eso… era una mentira.

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

KYOU: Sus cursos de capacitación son para la próxima semana. Dijo así para no molestarte a ti y a Yume.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho! Venir de repente, no quería…

KUROU: ¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Kyou! ¡Esta vez te pasaste de límite! ¿Cómo se te ocurre obligarla a venir? ¿Por qué la has traído en contra de su voluntad?

KYOU: ¿Qué pasa contigo? Pensé que estarías emocionado por ver a Ryou en traje de baño. ¿Acaso no estás feliz?

KUROU: ¡Ese no es el caso!

RYOU: Esto… la verdad a mí no me molesta, solo que… pues…

KYOU: No lo niegues Ryou, estabas ansiosa por pasar el día con Kurou en la piscina, ¿no?

RYOU: Sí, pero…

 _En_ _ese momento, nuestra_ _conversación_ _es interrumpida por una voz inesperada_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ah! ¡Kurou! ¡Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

KUROU: ¡Sunohara! ¿Qué haces aquí?

SUNOHARA: ¿Tú que crees? ¿No te dije que estaría en mi nuevo trabajo?

KYOU: Y hablando de sorpresas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡Kyou Fujibayashi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Acaso, ¿has venido aquí con Ku…? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

 _Justo cuando estaba por terminar lo que iba a decir, es pateado por la cara hacia la piscina que para su fortuna no era profunda_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡La violencia no!

KYOU: No podía evitarlo. Me estaba irritando.

 _Sunohara, se recupera_ _rápidamente_ _tras recibir la patada de Kyou_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Sorprendente! Has revivido.

SUNOHARA: ¿Acaso quieres matarmeeee?

KYOU: ¡Te lo mereces por decir estupideces!

SUNOHARA: ¡Demonios! Justo cuando pensé que la pasaría bien en este trabajo tenía que venir esa bruta y salvaje a golpearme.

KYOU: ¿Qué has dicho?

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¡Nada!

KUROU: Aún no nos has explicado eso de tu nuevo trabajo.

SUNOHARA: Ah, pues. Adivinen, estoy trabajando de salvavidas. ¿No es genial?

 _Sin embargo, Kyou y yo no evitamos de_ _reírnos_ _a carcajadas_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Ustedes son una maldita pareja despreciable!

KYOU & KUROU: ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHOOOO!?

SUNOHARA: ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Solo bromeaba!

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿él también es de tu escuela?

KUROU: Sí, olvidé presentarte. Él es Youhei Sunohara, un completo perdedor. Así que no te vayas a contagiar de su estupidez.

YUME: De acuerdo.

SUNOHARA: ¿Así tratas a tu mejor amigo? ¡Snif!

KUROU: Bueno, no me vas a negar que cada cosa que haces siempre te resulte mal.

SUNOHARA: No bromees con eso, ¿quieres? Por cierto, ¿ustedes son los únicos que vinieron?

KUROU: No, Okazaki y Nagisa también vinieron conmigo a la piscina.

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad? ¿Nagisa-chan está aquí?

KUROU: Sí, en estos momentos están en la piscina grande.

SUNOHARA: ¡Vaya qué coincidencia! Justo me toca vigilar la piscina del tobogán. Me tengo que ir, adiós chicos.

KUROU: Buena suerte, la necesitarás.

KYOU: O de lo contrario tu vida será más corta de lo que crees.

SUNOHARA: No sé que intentaron decir con eso, pero gracias.

 _Sunohara se retira para continuar con su trabajo,_ _dejándonos_ _atrás_ _mientras_ _ríe_ _estúpidamente…_

RYOU: Hermana, creo que nosotras también debemos irnos.

KYOU: ¿Eh? Pero… ¿no quieres quedarte con ellos?

RYOU: Sí, pero quiero ir a saludar a Nagisa-chan.

KYOU: Bueno, tienes razón. Kurou, nos vemos más tarde.

 _Ambas hermanas se retiran,_ _dejándonos_ _a Yume y a_ _mí_ _solos, en la piscina para_ _niños_ _. Sin embargo, ella luce preocupada_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿no vas a jugar con la hermana Ryou?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: No, no pienso jugar con nadie más mientras esté contigo.

YUME: Kurou…

 _Después_ _de eso, Yume y yo continuamos con el entrenamiento en la piscina para_ _niño_ _s. Sin embargo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Vamos! Comienza a meter la cabeza.

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Mira, te cogeré de las manos, así podrás meter tu cabeza en el agua sin temor.

YUME: ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me gusta! ¡Noooooooo!

KUROU: No te va a pasar nada.

YUME: ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Tonto! ¡No quiero!

KUROU: (Esto me está comenzando a enfadar ¿Acaso no hay alguna manera de convencerla?)

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: ¡Uuuuughh! (Su expresión me recuerda a Ryou la primera vez que salimos juntos. Recuerdo en esa ocasión, que ella no tenía la más mínima confianza en sí misma.) Yume, no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto?

YUME: ¡Una vez me caí a una piscina!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

YUME: Sí. Cuando meto la nariz en el agua, me hace daño.

KUROU: Mmmm… eso explica muchas cosas. Entiendo, bueno en ese caso tomemos un descanso. Debes estar exhausta.

YUME: Sí.

 _Me_ _llevé_ _a Yume fuera de la piscina y la_ _dejé_ _sentada en una de las mesas del comedor del parque para descansar un momento_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué deseas de comer?

YUME: Una salchicha.

KUROU: De acuerdo. Quédate aquí. Iré a comprar.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: Ah, y después del descanso continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

 _Mientras tanto, al otro lado del parque_ _acuático_ _Tomoya y Nagisa se detienen frente a la_ _atracción_ _principal del parque, el_ _tobogán_ _gigante de agua._

TOMOYA: Vaya, no sabía que hubiera un tobogán así de grande.

NAGISA: Sí, es impresionante.

TOMOYA: ¿Te parece si lo intentamos?

NAGISA: Pero…

 _En ese momento, son interrumpidos por una voz familiar_ _…_

SUNOHARA: No te preocupes, Nagisa-chan. Mientras yo esté aquí no te pasará nada. ¡Jejeje!

NAGISA: ¡Wah! ¡Sunohara! ¡Qué sorpresa!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

SUNOHARA: Los sorprendí, ¿verdad? Estoy en mi nuevo trabajo de salvavidas.

TOMOYA: ¿Tuuuuuu? ¡Jajajajaja!

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de burlarte! ¡Maldita sea!

NAGISA: Okazaki, eso fue muy grosero.

TOMOYA: No podía evitarlo. Además es una situación bastante ridícula.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KYOU: Que eres un fracasado para este tipo de cosas.

 _En ese preciso momento, aparecen las hermanas Fujibayashi enfrente de Tomoya y los_ _demás…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Wah! ¡Kyou Fujibayashi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

KYOU: ¿No te parece obvio? Aprovechar el verano.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo?

SUNOHARA; ¡No! ¡Nada!

NAGISA: Ah, Kyou-chan, Ryou-chan. ¿Cómo están?

RYOU: Gusto de verlos, Nagisa-chan, Okazaki.

KYOU: Chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos al tobogán?

TOMOYA: De acuerdo.

RYOU: Esto… yo paso. No tengo ganas de ir.

KYOU: ¿Estás segura?

RYOU: Sí.

KYOU: (Ah, es verdad. Casi lo olvidaba, Kurou.) De acuerdo, Nagisa, Tomoya, vamos juntos.

 _Kyou,_ _Nagisa y Tomoya se marchan juntos hacia el_ _tobogán_ _mientras Sunohara vuelve a su puesto de salvavidas. Por otra parte, Ryou se queda en una de las mesas del comedor mientras espera a sus amigos._ _N_ _o obstante, ella se mete en dificultades cuando dos chicos se le aproximan a ella_ _…_

CHICO #1: Hola, ¿estás sola?

CHICO #2: ¿No quieres pasarla bien con nosotros?

RYOU: Esto…

CHICO #1: Vamos, no seas tímida. ¿No te aburres aquí sola?

RYOU: Lo… lo siento. Pero estoy esperando a mi novio.

CHICO #2: ¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

 _En ese preciso momento, Yume_ _dejándose_ _llevar por la curiosidad se acerca hacia donde_ _está_ _Ryou y esos dos chicos que intentan seducirla_ _…_

YUME: ¿Qué sucede?

CHICO #1: ¿Eh? ¿Quién es esta chiquilla?

YUME: Soy Yume.

RYOU: Ah, ella es mi hija.

CHICO #2: ¡Ah! ¡Jejejeje!

CHICO #1: Bueno, da igual. Ya nos vamos.

CHICO #2: Vaya chica más rara.

 _Los chicos se van desilusionados ante la mentira de Ryou que les hizo creer que ella es madre_ _…_

YUME: Hermana Ryou, ¿por qué les dijiste eso si no soy tu hija?

RYOU: ¡Wah! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Dije una mentira sin pensarlo!

YUME: ¡Oh!

 _Yume tiene una mirada de_ _preocupación…_

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo Yume-chan?

YUME: Si quieres, puedes ir a jugar con mi primo Kurou. Yo los esperaré aquí.

RYOU: Yume, esto… dime… ¿No me odias?

YUME: ¡Yo no te odio! No sé como decirlo, ¡quiero que vayas a jugar con él! ¡Mi primo Kurou te quiere mucho!

RYOU: Gracias… Yume… ¡Snif!

YUME: Hermana Ryou…

RYOU: ¿Qué te parece si jugamos juntas?

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Después_ _de un rato, Kurou vuelve_ _rápidamente_ _con una salchicha, preocupado por Yume_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Yume! ¿En dónde estás? ¡No te escondas!

 _Yume, en ese momento lo ve y se esconde_ _detrás_ _de Ryou_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ya viene! ¡Es malo! ¡No quiero ir!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Ryou? Vaya sorpresa. ¿Por qué están las dos juntas?

RYOU: Esto, ¿no crees que deberías olvidarte de meterla al agua? Está muy asustada. Ya lo hará bien algún día.

KUROU: Lo siento, pero hoy es ese día.

YUME: ¡Eres cruel!

 _Luego de un rato, Yume,_ _acompañada_ _de Kurou y Ryou, intenta meter su cabeza dentro del agua pero_ _…_

YUME: ¡No puedo hacerlo!

KUROU: No llores, tienes que superarlo.

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuu!

KUROU: Mira, si no respiras bajo el agua, no te entrará agua por la nariz.

YUME: Pero…

RYOU: Además si lo consigues, estoy segura de que tu mamá se pondrá muy feliz.

YUME: ¿Mi mamá?

RYOU: Sí.

 _Al escuchar las palabras de Ryou, Yume decide intentarlo una vez_ _más_ _y mete su cabeza bajo el agua conteniendo la_ _respiración_ _. En ese momento, ella recuerda los momentos que_ _pasó_ _con su_ _mamá_ _cuando fueron a la piscina por primera vez._ _A_ _quel sentimiento le dio fuerzas a Yume para superar sus temores y poder aprender a soportar la_ _respiración_ _bajo el agua_ _…_

YUME: ¡Miren! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Pude hacerlo!

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres asombrosa!

YUME: ¡Jejejeje!

RYOU: (Bien por ti, Yume-chan)

 _Después_ _de terminar el entrenamiento Ryou, Kurou y Yume, se encuentran con Okazaki y Kyou quienes salen primero de la piscina grande del_ _tobogán_ _._

KUROU: ¿Qué tal se divirtieron mucho?

KYOU: Sí, fue emocionante. Ustedes también la pasaron bien, ¿no?

KUROU: Ah… sí, podría decirse. ¿Y Nagisa?

TOMOYA: Ahora baja. Le hemos enseñado a superar su temor en el tobogán y ahora le toca ella sola.

KUROU: Deben tener cuidado, mucho tiempo podría ocasionar…

 _De pronto, se escuchan unos gritos cerca de la piscina_ _…_

CHICA #1: ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Se está ahogando! ¡Qué alguien la ayude!

SUNOHARA: ¡Dejen esto en mis manos! ¡Allá voy! ¡Puaaaaaaaaj!

 _Sunohara intenta rescatar a la persona en peligro pero_ _estúpidamente_ _tropieza y se cae a la piscina_ _poniéndose_ _también_ _en peligro_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Oh no! ¡Nagisa!

KUROU: ¡Allá voy!

 _Kurou y Kyou se lanzan hacia la piscina y nadando velozmente consiguen rescatar a Sunohara y Nagisa de ahogarse._ _Después_ _de un rato, ambos recuperan la conciencia echados en las bancas reclinables del parque_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Nagisa! ¡Resiste!

NAGISA: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Okazaki, ¿Dónde estoy?

TOMOYA: Qué bueno. Estás a salvo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Agh! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Nagisa-chan está bien?

KYOU: No gracias a ti. Vaya salvavidas resultaste ser.

SUNOHARA: ¡Auch!

RYOU: Pero fue sorprendente que mi hermana y Kurou hayan podido rescatarlos.

KUROU: Bueno, yo iba muchas veces a la playa cuando era pequeño por lo que aprendí rápido.

NAGISA: ¡Lo siento mucho! De pronto, me dio un fuerte calambre y ¡Ay! ¡Me sigue doliendo!

KUROU: Descuida, se te calmará en un momento. Un miembro del personal del parque te aplicó una crema para el dolor así que no te preocupes.

TOMOYA: ¡Uf! ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento pensé en lo peor.

KUROU: Aunque todo el merito se lo debes a Okazaki por la respiración boca a boca.

NAGISA: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

TOMOYA: ¡Idiota! ¡Eso fue porque tú me obligaste a hacerlo!

KUROU: ¡Pues claro! ¡Se supone que eres su novio, no yo!

TODOS: ¡Jajajaja!

 _Al finalizar la tarde, de regreso en la_ _estación_ _de trenes de la ciudad, todos se preparan para ir de regreso a sus casas_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Yume! ¡Cuídate mucho!

RYOU: ¡Vayan con cuidado!

YUME: ¡Sí!

NAGISA: Sakagami, muchas gracias por habernos invitado.

KUROU: Descuida, me alegra que la hayan pasado bien. Okazaki, cuídala mucho.

TOMOYA: No tienes por qué repetírmelo enfrente de todos.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, yo también me retiro. Adiós a todos.

KUROU: Ryou.

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Te llamaré después.

RYOU: Claro.

 _En el camino de regreso, Kurou y Yume caminan contentos pensando en las cosas buenas que ocurrieron el_ _día_ _de hoy y como pudo superar sus temores_ _…_

KUROU: La hemos pasado bien el día de hoy.

YUME: Sí. Finalmente he podido acostumbrarme a la piscina.

KUROU: Gracias, Ryou. Con tu ayuda ahora Yume podrá aprender a nadar.

 _Mientras Yume y yo caminamos juntos por el parque, una chica de aspecto_ _más_ _joven que mis amigas, nos llama sentada desde un banco del parque_ _…_

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Oye tú, por allá.

KUROU: ¿Mmmm? ¿Me hablas a mí?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Estoy buscando la casa de una conocida mía. Ayúdame a encontrarla, es por este vecindario.

KUROU: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Es Kana-chan!

KUROU: ¿Kana?

KANAKO: ¡Yume! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

YUME: ¡Has crecido!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Yume, ¿Conoces a esta persona?

KANAKO: He venido por ti, Yume.

 _Cuando_ _pensé_ _que los_ _días_ _pacíficos_ _regresarían_ _a nuestras vidas, una chica desconocida aparece frente a mis ojos, sin saber que este encuentro inesperado nos_ _traería_ _nuevas dificultades y retos que ambos_ _tendríamos_ _que superar._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Un nuevo personaje hace su_ _aparición_ _en el reto de nuestra vida diaria. Sin embargo,_ _¿_ _quien es esta chica realmente?_ _¿_ _Q_ _ué_ _relación_ _tiene con Yume? Sin embargo, de alguna manera puedo ver el reflejo de un pasado perdido que ella desea olvidar._

TOMOYO: ¿Ka- Kanako?

KUROU: ¿Eeeeh? ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Ustedes también se conocen?

TOMOYO: Fui su superior cuando estudiamos en la primaria.

KUROU: ¡VETE!

KANAKO: ¿QUEEEEE? ¡ABRE LA PUERTA MALDITA SEA!

TOMOYO: Escucha Kanako, solo regresa a tu casa. Puedes quedarte otro día. Ahora estás deseando volver a casa…

KANAKO: ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Hipnotismo?

TOMOYO: No sé por qué has venido pero es mejor que regreses o tus padres se preocuparán mucho por ti.

KANAKO: ¡Por favor! El último tren ya se fue y no tengo otro lugar para quedarme excepto aquí. No quiero… volver a esa casa…

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 17: Kanako, una inesperada visitante** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	18. Memoria 17: Kanako, inesperada visitante

**PROLOGO**

YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

YUME & KUROU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 17: Kanako, una inesperada visita**

 _Para ayudar a superar los temores de Yume, Kurou decide invitar a ella y a sus amigos a un parque_ _acuático_ _. Aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba, al final con la inesperada ayuda de Ryou, Yume consigue superar su temor a la piscina por lo que se siente muy agradecida con ambos por haberla ayudado. Cuando finalmente las cosas empezaban a salir mejor, una misteriosa chica que conoce a Yume, aparece inesperadamente el cual_ _podría_ _complicar las cosas para Kurou y ella._

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Oye tú, por allá.

KUROU: ¿Mmmm? ¿Me hablas a mí?

MISTERIOSA CHICA: Estoy buscando la casa de una conocida mía. Ayúdame a encontrarla, es por este vecindario.

KUROU: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Es Kana-chan!

KUROU: ¿Kana?

KANAKO: ¡Yume! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

YUME: ¡Has crecido! Tienes buen aspecto.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Yume, ¿Conoces a esta persona?

KANAKO: He venido por ti, Yume.

 _Inesperadamente junto a nosotros aparece una chica de baja estatura con respecto a la_ _mía_ _, con aspecto_ _más_ _joven, como peinado usa coletas en ambos extremos, usa un vestido corto y una minifalda de color negra, con una mirada seria se dirige hacia_ _mí…_

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¿Quién eres tú?

KANAKO: ¡Silencio parásito! Soy Kanako, la prima de Yume.

KUROU: ¿¡Qué!? Espera, no recuerdo que de la familia de mi madre…

KANAKO: Yume, he venido a recogerte.

KUROU: ¿Perdón? No escuché claramente lo que acabas de decir.

KANAKO: He dicho que pienso llevarme a Yume a mi casa.

KUROU: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

 _En ese momento, mientras comenzaba a irritarme, la chica llamada Kanako, coge de sus brazos a Yume_ _apartándola_ _de mi lado_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, aléjate de ella.

KANAKO: ¡No te acerques!

KUROU: ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Tranquilízate!

KANAKO: Estoy tranquila.

YUME: Kana-chan, ¿Qué te sucede?

KANAKO: Nada, no te preocupes.

YUME: Esto… verás…

KUROU: ¡Yume!

 _En ese momento,_ _aproveché_ _la_ _distracción_ _para apartar a Yume del peligro y ponerla_ _detrás_ _de mí…_

KANAKO: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso piensas que soy una delincuente?

KUROU: No sé quien eres realmente o cómo es que la conoces pero no confío en ti.

KANAKO: No entiendo por qué te tomas tan mal esta situación. En ese caso, charlemos un rato en otro lugar. ¿Qué dices?

 _Estaba intrigado._ _N_ _o estaba seguro si esa chica_ _decía_ _la verdad o no. Sin embargo, el hecho es que Yume la conoce por lo que no parece ser una mala persona._ _Decidí_ _que es mejor charlar en mi casa, ya que Tomoyo nos estaba esperando_ _allí_ _._ _S_ _eguramente ella debe saber algo sobre esto. Sin embargo, para mi mayor sorpresa_ _…_

KANAKO: ¡Tomoyooooo!

TOMOYO: ¿Ka- Kanako?

KUROU: ¿Eeeeh? ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Ustedes también se conocen?

TOMOYO: Fui su superior cuando estudiamos en la primaria.

KANAKO: ¡Qué alegría de verte, Tomoyo!

KUROU: Es una rara coincidencia.

TOMOYO: Por no mencionar que también fue la ex novia de Takafumi.

KUROU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?

 _La_ _explicación_ _de Tomoyo,_ _prácticamente_ _seco sin poder decir palabra alguna por la inesperada_ _explicación_ _de Tomoyo_ _…_

TOMOYO: Aunque es repentino verte por aquí, ¿te ha pasado algo?

KANAKO: No, solo una linda "Kouhai" que repentinamente vino a ver a su "Senpai".

 _NOTA: Los_ _términos_ _Kouhai y Senpai se usan para indicar que dicha persona es menor y en el otro caso_ _mayor_ _respectivamente en cuanto a grado de estudios y experiencia, generalmente._

TOMOYO: Ah… así que era eso.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¡Tú mencionaste algo de llevarte a Yume!

KANAKO: Oye parásito, hazme algo de té, rápido.

KUROU: Eres terrible, "linda Kouhai".

 _Viendo la complicada_ _situación_ _, no tuve_ _más_ _remedio que ir a preparar un_ _té_ _, mientras Yume permanece arriba jugando en mi cuarto. Mientras todos_ _terminábamos_ _de tomar el_ _té_ _, continuamos con el resto de la_ _conversación_ _._

KANAKO: ¡Vaya qué sorpresa! Entonces el chico al que encontré resultó ser tu primo Kurou, ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Sabías acerca de mí?

KANAKO: ¡Claro! ¡Tomoyo mencionaba de ti, cuando me visitaba! Para ella, prácticamente te quiere como su hermano mayor o algo así.

 _Ese comentario nos_ _dejó_ _tanto como a Tomoyo como a_ _mí_ _, totalmente avergonzados._ _P_ _rincipalmente, yo por el hecho de saber que Tomoyo me_ _veía_ _siempre de esa forma, a pesar de ser solo primos._

TOMOYO: ¡De todas maneras! ¿Por qué vienes así de repente y diciendo que vienes a llevarte a Yume?

KUROU: Entonces, ¿es cierto que Yume y tú son primos?

TOMOYO: En realidad no. En aquella época, Yume y ella eran vecinos por lo que pasaban tiempo juntas.

KUROU: Eso quiere decir que… Bien, ¿Cuál es la verdad de todo esto?

KANAKO: Yume no puede quedarse a vivir en esta casa. Necesita un hogar con una familia que la acepte y le brinde el afecto que necesita. Por esa razón, no pienso marcharme hasta que entregues a Yume.

KUROU: ¿Estás diciendo que no soy capaz de cuidar de ella?

KANAKO: ¡Jajaja! Solo bromeaba.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KANAKO: Estaba probando para ver tu reacción, pero puedo ver que ella confía en ti.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

KANAKO: Bueno, solo pensaba si ustedes me dejaban quedarme aquí por un tiempo…

 _Esa respuesta me hizo enojar tanto que la eche fuera de la casa_ _…_

KUROU: ¡VETE!

KANAKO: ¿QUEEEEE? ¡ABRE LA PUERTA MALDITA SEA!

 _Kanako, golpea repetidamente la puerta intentando entrar_ _…_

KUROU: Oye, haz algo con ella.

TOMOYO: ¡Sí señor! ¿Debería usar la fuerza?

KUROU: ¡Hazlo pacíficamente!

TOMOYO: De acuerdo.

 _Tomoyo, comienza a hablar fuerte desde la puerta de la casa_ _…_

TOMOYO: Escucha Kanako, solo regresa a tu casa. Puedes quedarte otro día. Ahora estás deseando volver a casa…

KANAKO: ¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Hipnotismo?

TOMOYO: No sé por qué has venido pero es mejor que regreses o tus padres se preocuparán mucho por ti.

KANAKO: ¡Por favor! El último tren ya se fue y no tengo otro lugar para quedarme excepto aquí. No quiero… volver a esa casa…

 _Inesperadamente Kanako empieza a llorar,_ _haciéndome_ _pensar acerca de mi pasado y el de Tomoyo cuando la_ _conocí_ _._

KUROU: De acuerdo. Solo por esta noche.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: No lo malinterpretes. Lo hago por Yume.

 _Al final de la noche, Tomoyo se va a su cuarto a dormir con Kanako, mientras que yo regreso al_ _mío_ _y le pongo cerrojo ya que me preocupan las intenciones de esta chica._

 _Al entrar, Yume estaba durmiendo un rato pero despierta al verme llegar._

YUME: ¿Terminaron de hablar?

KUROU: Sí, las cosas se aclararon.

YUME: ¿Y Kana como está? La escuché llorar hace un rato.

KUROU: Descuida, ella se quedará esta noche con nosotros.

YUME: Papá Kurou…

KUROU: Dime.

YUME: ¿Es verdad que no puedo quedarme en esta casa? Si tengo que irme, tú vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Lo siento, pero no puedo abandonar esta casa.

YUME: A mí me gusta Kana, pero… ¡No quiero dejarte, Kurou!

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Todavía no vamos a separarnos, así que no te preocupes.

 _Yume empieza a llorar a mi lado, debido a la_ _preocupación_ _que tiene acerca de separarnos. Sin embargo, lo que me hace pensar es que tarde o temprano_ _llegaría_ _ese_ _día_ _ya que ambos tenemos diferentes caminos que recorrer. Pero,_ _¿_ _por_ _qué_ _Kana_ _llegó_ _repentinamente? Definitivamente algo oculta en su_ _corazón_ _, una cosa que no piensa decir a nadie y que la hace sufrir._ _E_ _se hecho me hizo recordar cuando_ _conocí_ _a Tomoyo por primera vez, todos_ _temían_ _de ella por ser violenta y una mirada_ _fría_ _pero en realidad ocultaba un profundo dolor en su_ _corazón_ _. Lo mismo_ _pasó_ _al conocer a Kyou Fujibayashi, a pesar de ser una chica ruda y siempre_ _molestándome_ _desde que estudiamos juntos el segundo_ _año_ _y_ _llamándome_ _siempre por mi nombre con una fuerte confianza, ocultaba a la vez su debilidad, los sentimientos ocultos que no deseaba expresar._ _E_ _so me hizo pensar que las personas tenemos un lado oculto que no mostramos a otras personas, inclusive yo_ _también_ _poseo ese lado oculto y_ _sombrío…_

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, tras despertar de mi_ _sueño_ _, inesperadamente una persona indeseable estaba justo encima_ _de mí…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! Ya amaneció…

KANAKO: Veo que has tenido una pesadilla.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Creí haber cerrado con seguro la puerta!

 _En ese momento, Yume entra a mi_ _habitación_ _y empieza a enfadarse al ver a Kanako aferrada a_ _mí…_ _._

YUME: ¡Wah! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Ella ha entrado por su cuenta!

YUME: ¡Kana! ¡No puedes entrar aquí!

KANAKO: ¿Por qué? Tenía la impresión que me odiaba, así que pensaba que no sería una mala idea mostrarle algo de mi afecto.

KUROU: ¡Ni lo sueñes!

YUME: ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Mi papá Kurou ya tiene a la hermana Ryou!

KUROU: ¡Yume! ¡No lo digas!

KANAKO: ¡Aja! ¿Así que ya tienes novia? Preséntamela.

KUROU: ¡No me jodas! ¡Y lárgate de mi habitación!

KANAKO: Bueno, entonces se lo preguntaré a Tomoyo.

KUROU: ¿Quéeeeeeeee?

 _En ese momento, me_ _arrojé_ _rápidamente_ _hacia a ella para taparle la boca_ _…_

KANAKO: ¡Mmmph! ¡Puaj! ¡Oye! ¿Qué pretendes?

KUROU: Si te atreves a decirlo te echaré a patadas de esta casa.

KANAKO: ¿Por qué tanta indiscreción?

KUROU: Tú no la conoces. Si se entera que tengo novia me hará la vida imposible.

KANAKO: ¿Tanto exageras por eso?

KUROU: (Si ella se entera que mi novia es nada menos que la hermana melliza de esa otra chica violenta, no quiero imaginarlo.)

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Tomoyo estaba conversando conmigo mientras terminaba de lavar los platos_ _…_

TOMOYO: Solo ha pasado una noche y ya se siente como si estuviera en su propia casa.

KUROU: Déjalo.

TOMOYO: ¿Piensas permitir que las cosas continúen tal como están?

KUROU: No, aunque no sería bueno solo mandarla lejos.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Es más aseguro asumir que se fugó de su casa.

TOMOYO: Es verdad, pero…

KUROU: Dejemos ese asunto por ahora.

TOMOYO: Iré a hablar con ella.

 _Tomoyo, sin hacerme caso se dirige al patio donde_ _está_ _Kanako observando el paisaje mientras que Yume se encuentra regando las flores del_ _jardín_ _y_ _después_ _ella trae un balde con una pala y rastrillo de juguete_ _…_

KANAKO: Otra pérdida…

 _Kanaki arroja el palito de helado que acaba de comer y Yume llega hacia ella trayendo sus cosas_ _…_

YUME: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

KANAKO: No estoy de humor para jugar en la arena.

YUME: Pero antes sí jugabas conmigo. Kana, has cambiado.

KANAKO: ¿Y eso qué? Eso quiere decir que ahora ya no te gusto, ¿eh?

YUME: No, me refiero a que has crecido y estás más linda. Además…

KANAKO: ¡Jajajajaja!

 _Yume_ _también_ _empieza a_ _reírse_ _al ver a Kanako_ _sonreír…_

KANAKO: Yume… yo…

TOMOYO: ¡Yume! Ven aquí.

 _Yume, obedece ante la voz intimidante y seria de Tomoyo quien decide hablar seriamente con Kana_ _…_

TOMOYO: Kana…

KANAKO: ¡No me iré!

TOMOYO: Ka…

KANAKO: ¡No tengo suficiente dinero para tomar el tren!

TOMOYO: Te lo prestaré.

KANAKO: ¡Oh! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! El arco de mi pie me ha empezado a doler. Es como si fuera apuñalada…

TOMOYO: ¡Eso que estás sosteniendo es tu talón!

KANAKO: Yo… no tengo un lugar al cual regresar…

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué insistes con eso? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

KANAKO: ¡Basta! ¡Tú no me comprendes!

TOMOYO: ¡Kanako! ¡Espera!

 _Frustrada ante las palabras de Tomoyo, Kanako se va con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos_ _…_

YUME: ¡Kana-chan!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

TOMOYO: Lo siento Kurou, yo…

KUROU: Hablaremos después.

 _Sin pensar dos veces, fui en busca de ella corriendo por los alrededores. Finalmente, luego de una_ _búsqueda_ _intensa, la_ _encontré_ _al otro lado del parque, sentada con una mirada_ _melancólica_ _._ _M_ _e hizo recordar cuando_ _conocí_ _a Tomoyo aquella vez_ _…_

KUROU: Te encontré.

 _Kana sigue de espaldas, sentada sin dirigirme la palabra_ _…_

KUROU: Dime, ¿te has ido de tu casa porque odias a tu familia? ¿Problemas de adolescencia? Mmmm… supongo que no, ¿verdad?

KANAKO: ¿Te gusta entrometerte en la vida de los demás?

KUROU: Es algo que no puedo evitar. Lo que sí sé es que tu propósito no es ver a Yume ni a Tomoyo, ¿verdad?

KANAKO: Si, sí. He huido de casa, ¿satisfecho?

KUROU: ¿Por qué?

KANAKO: Mis padres… se divorciaron… lo peor de todo es que mi padre se acaba de casar con otra mujer sin importar nada en todo lo sucedido ni en lo que yo piense.

KUROU: Lo que pensé.

KANAKO: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Digamos que ya he tenido experiencia en esa clase de situaciones.

KANAKO: Un parásito como tú, ¿qué puede comprender lo que yo siento?

KUROU: Más de lo que crees. No eres la única que sufre de esa forma, al menos no lo has perdido todo como yo.

KANAKO: ¿Huh?

 _En ese preciso momento, Yume llega hacia nosotros, corriendo velozmente. Al parecer ella estuvo_ _siguiéndome_ _todo este rato_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ahhh! ¡Ustedes dos!

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Yume! ¿Has venido hasta aquí tú sola? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te llegas a perder?

YUME: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

 _Yume llega agotada luego de haber corrido tanto, lo cual me hizo preocupar mucho_ _…_

YUME: Kana-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? Estabas muy triste.

KANAKO: Descuida, yo estoy bien.

KUROU: Bueno, en ese caso voy a comprarles unos helados, niñas.

KANAKO: ¿Me hablas a mí, parásito?

YUME: ¡Yo quiero de vainilla!

KANAKO: ¡Espera! ¿Te parece bien? ¿Vas a dejarnos solas? No te aseguro que no vaya hacerle nada a Yume.

KUROU: Tú le agradas a Yume, así que no puedo hacer nada. Si ella confía en ti, entonces no veo por qué deba desconfiar de ti.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Quiero mucho a Kana!

KANAKO: Ustedes dos…

 _Sin pensarlos dos veces, me fui tranquilamente a comprar los helados dejando a ellas que conversen._ _D_ _e alguna manera pensaba, si yo no era capaz de abrirle su_ _corazón_ _, Yume es posible que si pueda._ _E_ _sa chica necesita de alguien en quien pueda confiar en estos momentos._

 _Mientras tanto, Kana_ _continúa_ _su_ _conversación_ _con Yume con una mirada de tristeza_ _…_

KANAKO: Yume, yo… quiero morir.

YUME: ¿Qué?

KANAKO: Hubiera sido mejor al menos irme de casa por ser una adolescente, pero… ¡No es así! ¡No pienso regresar jamás a esa casa! Por eso quiero morirme.

YUME: ¿Morir?

KANAKO: ¡Ah! Pues… morir significa… esto… ¡Ah! Lo que le pasó a tu padre.

YUME; ¿A mi papá?

KANAKO: Bueno, da igual si no lo comprendes. No digas de esto a nadie, en especial a ese parásito que me tiene irritada.

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Parásito? ¿Quién?

KANAKO: Ah… me refiero al entrometido de Kurou.

YUME: ¿Huh?

 _Kana empieza a recordar un fragmento de su pasado, en los_ _días_ _que_ _vivió_ _con su familia_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, Kana estaba reunida con su_ _mamá_ _y su_ _papá_ _el primer_ _día_ _de clases_ _…_

MADRE DE KANA: ¡Ah Kana! ¡Qué bien te sienta tu nuevo uniforme!

PADRE DE KANA: Da tu mejor esfuerzo.

KANAKO: ¡Sí! Pero me siento mal por ser egoísta.

MADRE DE KANA: ¿Pides perdón por los gastos escolares?

PADRE DE KANA: Si lo dices por eso, no te preocupes. Saldremos adelante.

MADRE DE KANA: Así es. Si tanto deseas ir a esa escuela, haremos nuestro esfuerzo por salir adelante.

KANAKO: ¡Gracias! ¡Me esforzaré! Estudiaré mucho y haré muchos amigos!

PADRE DE KANA: Bueno, eso de querer hacer muchos amigos…

MADRE DE KANA: Nos recuerda mucho cuando ibas a la primaria.

 _Sin imaginar para ella que aquellos_ _días_ _de felicidad ya no_ _volverán_ _a ser los mismos_ _…_

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, Kana despierta de su_ _sueño_ _y junto a ella estaba yo abriendo las cortinas_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!

KANAKO: ¡Ah…!

KUROU: ¿Ya has despertado?

KANAKO: ¿Qué haces entrando a esta habitación repentinamente?

KUROU: ¿No hiciste lo mismo ayer en mi cuarto?

KANAKO: Eres un maldito rencoroso.

KUROU: ¡Tú lo has dicho!

KANAKO: No entiendo como un parásito como tú pudo ganarse el cariño de Yume.

KUROU: Por cierto, tu cara cuando dormías es mucho más agradable que cuando estás despierta.

KANAKO: ¡No me jodas!

 _Rato_ _después_ _, mientras Yume se encuentra felizmente regando las flores del_ _jardín_ _, Kurou y Kanako se encuentran en el patio llevando una escoba y un recogedor._

KANAKO: ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué me lo das?

KUROU: Lo normal es que eches una mano en casa durante las vacaciones de verano. Si piensas que vas a hacerte la vaga aquí estás muy equivocada. Ahora que lo entiendes, manos a la obra.

KANAKO: ¿Hablas en serio?

KUROU: Aprende de Yume, mira.

KANAKO: ¿Eh?

 _Kana se sorprende al mirar a Yume arreglando el_ _jardín_ _y sacando la mala hierba,_ _además_ _de sacar algunas flores_ _…_

KUROU: Aunque de vez en cuando hace una pausa para recoger y jugar con las flores. Ahora que lo sabes, empieza a trabajar si no quieres quedarte sin comida. Iré a limpiar la cocina.

 _Sin decir_ _más_ _,_ _entré_ _a la casa para empezar a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, mientras que a pesar de su_ _escepticismo_ _, Kana empieza a barrer la entrada de la casa y el patio, al mismo tiempo Yume se divierte regando las flores del_ _jardín…_

KANAKO: Esto apesta.

 _Después_ _de un rato, Kana termina de barrer el patio y la entrada de la casa_ _…_

YUME: Kana-chan, ¿has terminado de limpiar afuera?

KANAKO: Yume, hace siglos que no hacía esto. Sí que te has adaptado bien aquí.

YUME: Es que a mí me gusta ayudar.

KANAKO: Bueno, ¿Dónde tiro esto?

YUME: Pues…

 _En ese momento,_ _salí_ _para ver el trabajo que han hecho ellas_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Oh! Lo has hecho muy bien.

KANAKO: ¿A qué viene tu comentario?

KUROU: Veo que ya te estás portando mejor.

KANAKO: ¡No me molestes!

KUROU: No eres tan mala después de todo.

YUME: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

KUROU: Mmmm… pues, Tomoyo no regresará hasta tarde y su hermano se fue de campamento. En ese caso, aprovechemos el día para ir de compras.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos de compras!

KUROU: Obviamente tú vienes por supuesto.

KANAKO: Ni de broma.

KUROU: En ese caso no te compraré un helado.

KANAKO: De acuerdo, vamos.

KUROU: (Es tan fácil de manipular como Sunohara.)

 _Una hora_ _más_ _tarde, Kana, Yume y yo_ _estábamos_ _de compras en el supermercado grande que hay cerca de la_ _estación_ _al sur de la ciudad_ _…_

KANAKO: Esto es ridículo.

KUROU: Deja de quejarte y dame la cesta.

KANAKO: Toma.

KUROU: ¡Bien niñas! Como se han portado bien ayudándome el día de hoy, pueden llevar los dulces que quieran.

YUME: ¿De verdad?

KUROU: Sí, pero solo hasta quinientos Yenes, ¿vale?

YUME: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

KANAKO: ¿Huh? ¡Oye! ¡Deja de tratarme como…!

KUROU: Mientras tanto iré a comprar las verduras que faltan, no tardo.

KANAKO: ¡Espera un momento! ¿Vas a dejarme con…?

YUME: ¡Kana-chan! ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa!

 _Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, Kana es llevada de la mano por Yume hacia el lugar de las golosinas y obviamente ella se siente incomoda con esta clase de_ _situación_ _vergonzosa_ _…_

YUME: Mmmm… quiero algo que venga con juguete.

KANAKO: No puedo creer que me estén tratando como si fuera una mocosa. Aunque esto me trae algunos recuerdos.

YUME: ¡Jejeje! Mi papá Kurou siempre me compra golosinas.

KANAKO: Veo que te consiente mucho.

YUME: ¿Tú crees?

 _En ese momento, regreso de comprar lo que necesitaba y me_ _reúno_ _con ellas en la_ _sección_ _de golosinas_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se decidieron?

YUME: ¡Todavía no!

KANAKO: Me siento como si me hubieran robado el alma.

KUROU: ¿Dijiste algo?

KANAKO: Nada, olvídalo. Toma.

 _Kanako me entrega dos paquetes de chicles que_ _están_ _de oferta_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso? Coge algo más genial. Está bien que no lleven mucho pero no exageres. ¿Por qué no llevas esta caja de galletas de chocolate?

KANAKO: ¡De acuerdo! Y también me llevo este helado.

KUROU: ¡Oye! Te dije que solo hasta quinientos Yenes y eso sobrepasa el precio.

KANAKO: Ya, entonces solo me llevo el chicle.

KUROU: Tú sí que eres incomprensible. Está bien, puedes llevar el helado pero la galleta no.

YUME: ¡Yo quiero esto!

KUROU: ¡Ah! Palillos de fresa, no es mala idea. Bien, vayamos a pagar esto.

KANAKO: Esto… me recuerda… aquellos días…

 _Kanako se distrae mientras Yume y yo nos encontramos haciendo cola en la caja_ _…_

KUROU: Kana, date prisa. Es nuestro turno.

KANAKO: ¿Eh?

 _Tras salir del supermercado, el sol_ _empezó_ _a brillar con_ _más_ _intensidad y el calor aumentaba fuerte, ya eran_ _más_ _del_ _mediodía_ _por lo que la temperatura superaba los 31 grados por el verano_ _…_

YUME: ¡Qué calor! ¿Puedo tomarme un refresco cuando volvamos?

KUROU: Claro. Justo he comprado algo para el calor. Hoy sí que está fuerte el calor.

 _Yume y yo_ _regresábamos_ _juntos tomados de las manos mientras Kana nos sigue por_ _detrás…_

KANAKO: Oye parásito.

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?

KANAKO: ¿No es pesado para ti hacer de niñera y las labores domesticas?

KUROU: Al principio lo fue pero la verdad nunca lo había pensado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

KANAKO: Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

KUROU: Dime, ¿y tus padres no estarán preocupados por ti?

KANAKO: Lo dudo, en realidad yo no le importo a nadie.

KUROU: Con lo buena chica que eres, es una pena…

KANAKO: No necesito tu lástima.

KUROU: Yo no diría lástima, sino más bien envidia.

KANAKO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Envidio a la gente que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene.

KANAKO: No sabes nada acerca de mí.

KUROU: Tú tampoco. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos juntos de las manos? Así estaremos más tranquilos.

KANAKO: Dime, ¿por qué me tratas de ese modo?

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

KANAKO: Me refiero a que tienes confianza en alguien que apenas acabas de conocer.

KUROU: Es porque me recuerdas a alguien quien yo conocí hace mucho tiempo. Eso es todo. Si no te gusta, no te forzaremos a hacerlo.

KANAKO: Me da igual.

 _Al final, los tres regresamos juntos a casa tomados de la mano._ _Había_ _pasado mucho tiempo desde que_ _tenía_ _una_ _sensación_ _así_ _._ _L_ _as palabras que Tomoyo me dijo una vez_ _tenía_ _n sentido, para ser considerados una_ _"_ _familia_ _"_ _solo es necesario la_ _unión_ _y confianza de un grupos de personas cercanas entre_ _sí_ _. Gracias a ello, puedo seguir adelante por las personas que_ _confían_ _en_ _mí_ _._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, me estaba preparando para ir al instituto. A pesar de que_ _todavía_ _son las vacaciones de veranos para muchos, yo_ _tenía_ _que ir a estudiar. Sin embargo, Yume estaba afligida por la noticia_ _…_

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Vas a salir hoy, papá Kurou?

KUROU: Así es. Me voy a mis clases.

YUME: ¿Queeeeee? Pero si son las vacaciones de verano.

KUROU: Por desgracia los alumnos de tercer año, tenemos clases suplementarias. Descuida, volveré pronto.

YUME: Que te vaya bien.

TOMOYO: Bueno, yo tengo que irme también.

KUROU: Pero Tomoyo, tú eres de segundo año, no tienes clases el día de hoy.

TOMOYO: No, pero recuerda que estoy en medio de una campaña para defender los árboles de cerezo.

KUROU: Ah, es verdad. En ese caso, nos vemos después.

 _Después_ _de nuestra_ _conversación_ _,_ _regresé_ _a mi cuarto para ver que no me falte nada. Sin embargo, alguien inesperadamente irrumpe adentro_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… no necesito llevar mi maleta el día de hoy. De todas maneras hoy solo es un repaso, mis cuadernos están en mi casillero.

KANAKO: Oye.

KUROU: Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué sucede?

KANAKO: ¿El instituto es divertido?

KUROU: Sí, podría decirse. ¡Oye! Ya te dije que no espíes así en mi habitación.

KANAKO: ¡Llévame contigo!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KANAKO: Muéstrame qué tiene de divertido tu instituto.

KUROU: ¿Queeeee?

 _Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se prepara para irse dejando a Yume_ _…_

TOMOYO: Yume, te portas bien. No salgas de la casa. Mi mamá llegará dentro de un rato para hacerte compañía.

YUME: Vale. Cuídate mucho, prima Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: ¡Waaaaah!

 _En ese momento,_ _salí_ _huyendo de la casa empujando sin querer a Tomoyo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Me voy!

TOMOYO: ¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento!

KANAKO: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas sin mí!

TOMOYO: ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Joooo! ¡Tengan cuidado!

YUME: ¡Waaaaah! ¡No es justo! ¡Me dejaron plantada!

TOMOYO: Yume, cuando crezcas no te parezcas a ellos. La gente acabará odiándote.

YUME: Entendido.

 _De esa manera_ _comenzó_ _la_ _persecución_ _, intentando de perder de vista a Kana quien no para de seguirme. Para despistarla_ _intenté_ _tomar el bus pero ella me_ _siguió_ _rápidamente_ _,_ _decidí_ _tomar otra ruta por el bosque para perderla pero sigue persistente._

 _Las horas pasaban y de tanto eludir a Kana, ya_ _había_ _pasado_ _más_ _del_ _mediodía_ _._ _P_ _or consecuencia, las clases suplementarias ya_ _habían_ _terminado y solo los que tienen actividades pendientes en sus clubes se quedan en el instituto mientras que el resto se marchaba de regreso a sus casas._

 _Al llegar al_ _salón_ _, el profesor me_ _encontró_ _desconcertado por llegar muy tarde a clases_ _…_

PROFESOR: Sakagami, imaginaba que no vendrías hoy. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Las clases ya se terminaron.

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! No me lo va a creer, pero digamos que una chica extraña me iba siguiendo y no podía eludirla.

PROFESOR: ¿Una chica extraña? Vaya tú sí que tienes líos con las mujeres.

KUROU: No diga eso. Incluso en esta escuela también tuve problemas, usted sabe.

PROFESOR: Sakagami, la próxima vez que llegues tan tarde, mejor no vengas.

KUROU: ¡Lo lamento mucho! (Y todo es por culpa de Kana que no deja de entrometerse)

 _Después_ _de eso, los problemas no llegaban de faltar y frente a_ _mí_ _aparecieron Sunohara y la amargada de Kyou Fujibayashi, con una mirada seria_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Vaya, me sorprende que acabes de llegar a esta hora.

KYOU: ¿Todavía sigues haciéndote el vago a estas alturas?

KUROU: ¿A qué viene eso? Solo tuve un contratiempo. Por cierto, ¿tu hermana ya se fue?

KYOU: No, ¿acaso no lo sabes? Está en la enfermería.

KUROU: ¿Qué? No… ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué sucedió?

 _Mientras tanto, Kana quien consigue llegar al instituto de Kurou, comienza a buscarlo por los alrededores pero sin encontrar pistas de su paradero._

KANAKO: Maldita sea, ¿en donde se ha metido ese parásito? Bueno, ahora que estoy aquí es imposible que se me escape.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, Ryou Fujibayashi, se encuentra recostada en la_ _enfermería_ _,_ _lamentándose_ _un poco de su malestar_ _…_

RYOU: Supongo que hoy no es mi día.

KUROU: ¡Ryou! ¿Te encuentras bien? Me alegra que estés despierta. Tu hermana me dijo que tenías fiebre, empecé a preocuparme.

RYOU: Descuida, es solo un resfriado de verano. Disculpa por hacerte preocupar.

KUROU: No, no te preocupes.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

RYOU: No, no es nada.

KUROU: ¿Te duele algo?

RYOU: Es solo que… no me llamaste ni una sola vez y estaba preocupada.

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Han pasado muchas cosas y… no… no tengo excusa, es culpa mía por haberme olvidado de llamarte. ¿Me perdonas?

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?

RYOU: ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de Yume-chan?

KUROU: Descuida, mi tía está con ella el día de hoy. Por ahora lo más importante eres tú.

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: ¿Puedo besarte?

RYOU: Sí.

 _Es cierto, Ryou fue la persona que_ _cambió_ _mi vida._ _M_ _e_ _enseñó_ _algo muy importante que nunca lo_ _aprenderías_ _en_ _ningún_ _otro lugar._ _U_ _n aspecto de la vida el cual resulta ser interesante y te da un nuevo_ _propósito_ _para vivir._

 _Después_ _de besarnos durante un buen rato, me puse de rodillas en el suelo mientras_ _sostenía_ _su mano firmemente con la_ _mía…_

KUROU: Ahora descansa tranquila.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Kurou? Esto… ¿Qué haces?

KUROU: Cuando estaba enfermo, recuerdo que mi madre hacía esto por las noches. Me dijo que de esta forma me recuperaría más rápido.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Descuida, además, ¿no sería genial que la primera persona que veas al despertar sea yo?

RYOU: Kurou…

 _Kanako, quien_ _continúa_ _buscando_ _a Kurou, lo encuentra mientras observa a lo lejos la ventana de la_ _enfermería_ _, sosteniendo la mano de Ryou la cual la deja sorprendida_ _…_

KANAKO: Me pregunto, cuando duraran esos sentimientos… al final tarde o temprano desaparecerán algún día, siempre lo fue… Takafumi…

 _Un par de horas_ _más_ _tarde, Yume se encuentra dibujando en casa, mientras la_ _tía_ _Shimizu_ _salió_ _de compras por un momento. De pronto, Kana llega a la casa y Yume corre para recibirla_ _…_

YUME: ¡Kana-chan! ¡Bienvenida! ¿Y mi primo Kurou? ¿Huh? ¿Te ocurre algo?

KANAKO: Yume, voy a salir. Ven conmigo.

YUME: ¿Eh? Pero mi tía Shimizu ha salido a comprar y me dijo que cuidara la casa.

KANAKO: Te llevaré con tu mamá.

YUME: ¿Mi mamá?

KANAKO: Soy la única que sabe en donde está. Vamos, Yume.

YUME: ¿Iremos a ver a mi mamá?

KANAKO: Así es.

YUME: ¡Voy contigo!

 _De esa forma, Kanako empieza a huir una vez_ _más_ _de la cruel realidad sin poder apreciar las cosas buenas que la vida puede ofrecer._

 _Sin embargo, ella se lleva a Yume, la_ _única_ _persona en que ella pone la confianza que le queda._ _¿Cómo_ _podrá_ _Kurou resolver esta_ _situación_ _?_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Creí_ _ser capaz de vivir con tan solo un poco de felicidad._ _S_ _in embargo, empiezo a pensar que he_ _caído_ _en la_ _más_ _profunda oscuridad._ _Y_ _o_ _…_ _ya he llegado muy lejos._ _Y_ _a no me queda nada en esta vida, todo se termina para_ _mí…_

KUROU: Están tardando mucho. Algo no anda bien. ¡Argh! ¡Debí haberla dejado en su lugar a Kana! No me importa si tenga que salir a estas horas pero llevarse a Yume, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso esto es una especie de venganza contra mí por no llevarla a mi instituto?

YUME: ¡Kana! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¡Kana!

KANAKO: ¡Basta Yume! No sé en donde está tu madre.

YUME: ¿Eeeeh?

KANAKO: ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Tú estás bien! Aunque no esté tu madre, tienes a una persona más importante para ti, esperándote. Yume… perdóname.

CHICO #2: ¡Maldición! Este sujeto es duro de pelar.

KANAKO: ¿Estás segura de esto? Él no podrá ganar. Son cinco contra él solo.

TOMOYO: ¡EL NO PERDERA!

KANAKO: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué confías tanto en él? El no tiene la fuerza para…

TOMOYO: ¡La tiene! Él fue… él fue quien me sacó de mi miseria…

KANAKO: ¡NO PUEDE SER! Entonces, quieres decir que, ¿él no vino a verme porque simplemente no podía?

KUROU: Dime, ¿por qué viniste a vernos?

KANAKO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Sin tener causa ni razón alguna… ¿Por qué viniste a vernos? La persona a la que querías encontrar, no es ninguna de ellas, ¿verdad?

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 18: La forma de la eternidad** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	19. Memoria 18: La forma de la eternidad

**PROLOGO**

YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

YUME & KUROU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 18: La forma de la eternidad**

 _Kanako, una chica misteriosa aparece frente a Kurou, diciendo que viene por Yume._ _Más_ _adelante se descubre que ella y Tomoyo son conocidas desde la primaria y_ _además_ _ella fue la ex novia de su hermano Takafumi de quien permanece distanciado por razones desconocidas. Tras descubrir la_ _razón_ _de su repentina visita, Kurou decide que ella puede quedarse un tiempo hasta que supere sus problemas. Sin embargo, su_ _trágico_ _pasado la persigue y lo_ _único_ _que decide hacer es seguir huyendo al lado de la_ _única_ _persona en que ella_ _confía_ _, la_ _pequeña_ _Yume_ _…_

KANAKO: Creí ser capaz de vivir con tan solo un poco de felicidad. Sin embargo, empiezo a pensar que he caído en la más profunda oscuridad. Yo… ya he llegado muy lejos. Ya no me queda nada en esta vida, todo se termina para mí…

 _Aquell_ _a tarde,_ _regresé_ _tarde a casa luego de llevar a Ryou a su casa para que se recupere mejor de su resfriado. En ese momento, mi_ _tía_ _Shimizu, madre de Tomoyo estaba preocupada mientras yo entraba a la casa._

KUROU: Ya estoy en casa, disculpa la demora.

SHIMIZU: Ah, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

SHIMIZU: ¿Dónde están Kanako y Yume?

KUROU: Ni idea. ¿No se supone que estarían aquí?

SHIMIZU: ¿Habrán salido a jugar juntas? Solo me fui por un rato de compras y al volver no estaban.

KUROU: ¿Tú crees?

SHIMIZU: Seguramente volverán pronto. Kurou, ve a lavarte las manos, he preparado la cena para ustedes. Le dejé una nota a papá diciendo que cenaremos esta noche en tu casa, ¿está bien?

KUROU: Claro. Yume… acaso…

 _De alguna manera,_ _tenía_ _un mal presentimiento._ _Decidí_ _mirar en la_ _habitación_ _de Kanako y vi que solo_ _había_ _dejado su maleta y algo de ropa pero no estaba su cartera ni tampoco su chaqueta._ _Empecé_ _a preocuparme_ _…_

 _Mientras tanto, Kanako y Yume estaban en otra ciudad_ _más_ _grande, saliendo de la_ _estación_ _siendo llevada por ella, ambas caminan hacia donde supuestamente_ _debería_ _estar la madre de Yume_ _según_ _ella._

YUME: Oye, ¿falta mucho?

KANAKO: No, ya estamos por llegar.

YUME: ¡Aaaaah! Me pregunto si estará bien mi mamá.

KANAKO: Sí.

 _Las horas pasaban y se hizo de noche._ _E_ _n ese momento, Tomoyo llega tarde a mi casa, toda contenta_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Disculpen mi demora, me encontré con unas amigas y fuimos de compras. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: Están tardando mucho. Algo no anda bien. ¡Argh! ¡Debí haberla dejado en su lugar a Kana! No me importa si tenga que salir a estas horas pero llevarse a Yume, ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso esto es una especie de venganza contra mí por no llevarla a mi instituto?

TOMOYO: ¡Tranquilízate Kurou! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

SHIMIZU: Yume-chan y Kanako no vuelven desde esta tarde.

TOMOYO: ¿Eeeeeeh? Bueno, ya me lo esperaba desde un principio, su actitud.

SHIMIZU: Pero no es justo que se haya llevado a Yume, así de repente.

KUROU: Y justo cuando empezábamos a llevarnos mejor.

 _Mientras tanto, Kana y Yume llegan a una casa desconocida para esta pero para Kanako le resulta muy familiar._

KANAKO: Ya hemos llegado, Yume.

YUME: ¿Es aquí?

 _Kana y Yume entran por la reja y caminan por el patio de aquella casa y ambas observan de lejos por la ventana lo que ocurre en el interior de dicha vivienda._ _E_ _n ese lugar, varias personas estaban reunidas teniendo una especie de_ _reunión_ _en dicha casa. Todas, aparentemente estaban felices gozando de la_ _reunión_ _. Kana se fija en especial de una pareja que empieza a servir la cena a sus invitados_ _…_

KANAKO: Esta casa es la de mi padre con su nueva esposa… al final… yo no les importo…

 _Yume mira sorprendida al ver que su_ _mamá_ _no estaba en dicha_ _reunión_ _y observa que Kanako se marcha de_ _allí_ _toda deprimida_ _…_

YUME: ¡Kana! ¡Espera! ¿Acaso no vas a entrar? ¿Esta no es tu casa?

KANAKO: Vaya… aunque no me hubiera molestado en traerte, ellos habrían tenido un montón de sustitutos para mí.

YUME: ¿Eh?

KANAKO: Es como si no hubiera existido nunca. ¿Ahora lo ves Yume?

 _Kana, sigue caminando deprimida en camino hacia la_ _estación_ _mientras Yume la sigue de cerca, preocupada por ella_ _…_

YUME: ¡Kana! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¡Kana!

KANAKO: ¡Basta Yume! No sé en donde está tu madre.

YUME: ¿Eeeeh?

KANAKO: ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Tú estás bien! Aunque no esté tu madre, tienes a una persona más importante para ti, esperándote. Yume… perdóname.

 _Ambas empiezan a llorar mientras se abrazan en medio de la calle_ _…_

KANAKO: Lo siento.

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡Quiero volver a casa!

KANAKO: Sí, es lo mejor.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou se sienta pacientemente en la casa mientras bebe una taza de_ _café…_

TOMOYO: No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo en estos momentos. ¿Me escuchas?

 _Mi cabeza estaba tan llena de preocupaciones que no prestaba_ _atención_ _a las palabras de Tomoyo_ _…_

TOMOYO: Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía.

KUROU: No. Ellas estarán bien.

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

KUROU: La verdad estoy tan preocupado como tú, pero en momentos como este lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. De nada sirve cometer acciones imprudentes.

TOMOYO: Veo que has cambiado mucho, normalmente estarías alterado en estos momentos.

KUROU: Esos fueron otros tiempos, Tomoyo.

 _En ese momento, el_ _teléfono_ _comienza a sonar y_ _decidí_ _contestar_ _rápidamente…_

KUROU: ¿Sí?

KANAKO: Parásito…

KUROU: ¡Kana! ¿Eres tú?

KANAKO: Sí. Yume está conmigo.

KUROU: Entiendo, qué alivio. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué desapareciste con ella repentinamente? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Solo vuelve a casa, todos están preocupados por ustedes.

KANAKO: Perdona. Solo llamaba para que recojas a Yume.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿En donde están?

KANAKO: En la azotea de la estación Hikarizaka.

 _Sin dudar dos veces, me_ _apresuré_ _para alistarme e ir directamente a la_ _estación_ _en busca de ellas_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Espera Kurou! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: Solo voy a recogerla.

TOMOYO: ¿Piensas ir tú solo?

KUROU: Volveré enseguida.

TOMOYO: ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Qué le sucede?

KUROU: Kana, Yume resistan…

 _Al mismo tiempo, Kanako se encuentra observando desde la azotea mientras recuerda aquellos momentos dolorosos por las que ha pasado_ _…_

KANAKO: No sé si ha sido triste o no. Pero, por alguna razón, no quiero recordarlo. Ni en el instituto ni en mi casa no hay lugar para mí.

YUME: Yo no entiendo lo que dices.

KANAKO: No pasa nada. No hace falta que lo entiendas. Aunque pudiera explicártelo… perdón.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, un grupo de chicos se acercan hacia donde_ _están_ _Kana y Yume con malas intenciones_ _…_

CHICO #1: Oye tú, ¿qué hace una chica como tú a estas horas?

KANAKO: Aunque quizá puede ser el momento para desahogarme.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, pude llegar justo a tiempo y pude encontrar finalmente a ellas. Sin embargo,_ _están_ _en terribles dificultades_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Kanako! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

CHICO #1: ¡Wah! ¡Esta zorra me ha abofeteado!

KUROU: ¡Ahhhh! ¿Bofeteado? ¡Disculpen! Esta chica anda mal de la cabeza.

 _Kanako empieza a hablarme en voz baja_ _…_

KANAKO: [¿Qué estás intentando hacer con estos cinco chicos?]

KUROU: Evitando una lucha innecesaria.

CHICO #1: Este es nuestro territorio. Si creen que van a salirse con la suya después de la humillación que nos han provocado, están muy equivocados.

 _De pronto, una misteriosa voz grita desde lo alto del techo_ _…_

MISTERIOSA VOZ: ¡Es inútil que te disculpes con estos granujas!

 _Repentinamente aparece ante nosotros, mi prima Tomoyo Sakagami, con la misma mirada_ _fría_ _que tiene cuando empieza una lucha_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué haces aquí?

CHICO #1: ¡Maldita perra! Debería…

CHICO #2: ¡Espera! ¡Yo la conozco! ¡Es Sakagami! La misteriosa chica que anda golpeando a cualquier delincuente que se le atraviese en su camino. Es virtualmente invencible.

CHICO #1: ¡Interesante! Pues entonces esta será su primera derrota.

KUROU: ¡Basta Tomoyo! ¡Esta no es la forma de actuar de una chica!

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Deja que me encargue de esto. Cuida de Yume.

CHICO #1: Bien, acabaremos contigo primero.

YUME: ¡Papá Kuroooooo!

 _Mientras Tomoyo se lleva a Yume alejada del lugar, los delincuentes comienzan a atacarme. Sin embargo, debido a la experiencia que_ _todavía_ _poseo en combate pude eludir y resistir cada uno de sus golpes. A pesar de la terrible desventaja que poseo, estaba calmado._ _Después_ _de todo este anteriormente era_ _mi_ _ámbito_ _._

CHICO #2: ¡Maldición! Este sujeto es duro de pelar.

KANAKO: ¿Estás segura de esto? Él no podrá ganar. Son cinco contra él solo.

TOMOYO: ¡EL NO PERDERA!

KANAKO: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué confías tanto en él? El no tiene la fuerza para…

TOMOYO: ¡La tiene! Él fue… él fue quien me sacó de mi miseria…

 _Tomoy_ _o recuerda el primer encuentro que tuvo con_ _él_ _cuando_ _todavía_ _estaba en la secundaria_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _En el refugio de la banda de Kurou, ubicada en una_ _cafetería_ _en uno de los barrios_ _más_ _peligrosos de la ciudad, hace 2_ _año_ _s_ _atrás…_

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

KUROU: Veo que ya has despertado, que bueno.

TOMOYO: ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

KUROU: No puedo abandonar a una persona que está en problemas y menos a una chica.

TOMOYO: Pero, ¿después de lo que te he hecho?

KUROU: Estas heridas son insignificantes para mí, así que no te preocupes.

TOMOYO: Creo que te debo una disculpa, no eres una mala persona después de todo.

KUROU: Tú tampoco lo eres, dudo mucho que una chica hermosa como tú sea una persona mala. Dime, ¿por qué una chica como tú anda por la ciudad golpeando delincuentes?

TOMOYO: ¡No es algo que te incumbe!

KUROU: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Después de salvarte la vida, así lo agradeces? Al menos me debes una explicación.

TOMOYO: Odio esta ciudad, odio a las personas que me rodean. Mis padres no se llevan bien y a causa de ello…

KUROU: Sin embargo, esa no es razón suficiente para que tu corazón se cierre a los demás. Si te comportas de ese modo, terminaras desperdiciando la valiosa vida que tienes.

TOMOYO: Quizás tengas razón pero aún así…

KUROU: Tampoco te estoy exigiendo que dejes de hacerlo. Solo, debes dejar de actuar con rabia y odio, eso solo destruirá tu hermoso corazón.

TOMOYO: No sé por qué pero cuando dices eso, me llena de tranquilidad.

KUROU: ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí por un tiempo? Así tal vez tus padres tengan tiempo para reflexionar las cosas.

TOMOYO: Gracias, pero debo volver. No quiero dejar a mi hermano solo.

KUROU: Antes de irte, déjame presentarme. Yo soy Kurou Sakagami, soy la mano derecha del líder de esta banda.

TOMOYO: Yo soy Tomoyo… ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho Sakagami?

KUROU: Así es.

TOMOYO: Tienes el mismo apellido que el mío. Entonces, ¿tú eres pariente de mi padre Shigeru Sakagami?

KUROU: ¡Mi tío! Entonces tú eres, ¡ya veo! Ahora entiendo esta sensación, ¡jejeje!

TOMOYO: Entonces tú eres Kurou, el hijo de mi tío que se fue del país, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Ni menciones a ese sujeto, lo detesto.

TOMOYO: ¡Disculpa!

KUROU: Descuida. Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

TOMOYO: ¡Claro! Aunque me gustaría presentarte a mis…

KUROU: Es mejor que no, por ahora.

TOMOYO: Tienes razón.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Kurou_ _todavía_ _está_ _en medio de la pelea en contra del grupo de delincuentes. Sin embargo,_ _está_ _comenzando a actuar de forma_ _extraña…_

KUROU: Qué extraño… ¿Por qué no puedo moverme bien? Normalmente sería capaz de vencer fácilmente a estos sujetos pero… de alguna manera siento un dolor fuerte en mi cabeza y es como si mi cuerpo me pesara.

CHICO #1: ¡Acabemos con él!

 _Kurou recibe varios golpes que lo dejan tumbado al piso sin poder levantarse. Tomoyo y Yume_ _están_ _terriblemente asustadas por el hecho_ _…_

YUME: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Papá Kurou!

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou, resiste!

CHICO #2: Vaya, este sujeto sí que era duro de pelar.

CHICO #3: Tú eres la siguiente. Sabes lo que pasará, ¿verdad?

KANAKO: (¡Qué necios! No saben lo fuerte que es Tomoyo. Ustedes no son rivales para… ¿Qué?)

 _Para sorpresa de Kanako y los_ _demás_ _, Tomoyo no se mueve en lo_ _más_ _mínimo_ _, a pesar de que los delincuentes la tienen completamente rodeada_ _…_

KANAKO: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué no te estás moviendo? (¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso… cree en él? ¡Es una estupidez!)

 _Kanako queda sorprendida ante la seriedad y la mirada fuerte que tiene ella. Era bastante evidente que ella confiaba plenamente en mis palabras_ _…_

KANAKO: ¡NECIA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡DETENTE! ¡ESTO ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDEZ! Este chico nunca pudo ganar a cinco delincuentes. Si no haces algo…

 _Sin embargo, para mayor sorpresa, Kurou se levanta furioso del piso con una mirada firme_ _…_

KUROU: "No puedo ganar", ¿dijiste? ¡No me subestimen!

 _Rápidamente_ _, Kurou contraataca con todas sus fuerzas golpeando a dos de los delincuentes con una fuerza descomunal_ _…_

KANAKO: ¿¡EL PARÁSITO TODAVÍA SIGUE CON VIDA!? ¡Estás en malas condiciones! ¡Si sigues así morirás!

KUROU: ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No permitiré que nadie LASTIME A MI PRECIADA FAMILIAAAAA!

KANAKO: (¿Se ha vuelto completamente loco? ¿Va a luchar contra los cinco él solo en esas condiciones?)

 _Desesperadamente_ _luché_ _desenfrenadamente contra los delincuentes a pesar de mis heridas y la fiebre que_ _tenía_ _. Estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para proteger lo que_ _todavía_ _me queda_ _…_ _las personas a las que he jurado proteger_ _…_ _Yume_ _…_ _Tomoyo_ _…_ _Kanako_ _…_

 _Enseguida Tomoyo reacciona y le habla a Kana_ _…_

TOMOYO: Kanako…

KANAKO: Lo sé. Ustedes son unos tontos… ¡LOS REFUERZOS HAN LLEGADO!

CHICO #4: ¡Qué gracioso! ¿Acaso piensas…? ¡AAAAARGH!

 _Kana con una fuerza extraordinaria noquea a su oponente_ _dejándolo_ _inconsciente de un solo golpe_ _…_

KANAKO: Ah… se me olvidó decirles, Tomoyo puede ser la número uno en peleas; sin embargo, pero yo soy invencible en peleas callejeras.

TODOS LOS DELINCUENTES: ¿Qué? ¡GUAAAAAAAA!

 _Kana empieza a luchar con un estilo de lucha similar al_ _mío_ _, logrando frenar el ataque de los cuatro delincuentes restantes_ _…_

KUROU: (¡Imposible! ¡Ella es fuerte! A pesar de su apariencia. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?No solamente Tomoyo, también Kyou y ahora esta mocosa. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres a mí alrededor no se comportan…?) ¡Oye! Entonces, no había ninguna razón para que yo deba pelear, ¿o sí?

KANAKO: ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo un idiota como tú se le ocurre ponerse a pelear teniendo fiebre?

 _Por sus movimientos_ _podía_ _notar que sus_ _técnicas_ _de pelea son similares a las_ _mía_ _s pero,_ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _? Solo_ _existía_ _una posibilidad_ _…_

KUROU: Tomoyo…

TOMOYO: Lo siento, pero antes que se mudara me pidió que le enseñara.

KUROU: Serás…

 _Combinando fuerzas, Kanako y yo unimos fuerzas para derrotar a los delincuentes que quedan mientras Tomoyo se queda protegiendo a Yume del peligro._

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, estaba tendido en el suelo mientras Tomoyo_ _atendía_ _mis heridas y puso un_ _paño_ _con agua sobre mi cabeza._

KUROU: ¿Qué sucedió?

TOMOYO: Kurou, ganamos.

KANAKO: Eso fue porque él no se dio por vencido, que todos se rindieron. En especial porque se enteraron que eres "la mano de oro".

KUROU: Como odio… ese apodo…

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¿No estás herido?

KUROU: Descuida, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de fiebre.

TOMOYO: Realmente eres bastante descuidado. Si algo te pasara, Yume no dejaría de llorar.

KUROU: Lo siento. Incluso los mayores somos imprudentes.

KANAKO: El poder del amor, ¿eh?

 _Sin darnos cuenta, Kanako se encuentra en la barra al borde del abismo del edificio de la_ _estación_ _._

KUROU: Kana, ¿Qué crees que haces? Ven aquí.

 _Kana empieza a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos y se pone cada vez_ _más_ _cerca del abismo_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, Tomoyo, quédense aquí.

TOMOYO: Pero Kurou…

 _En ese momento,_ _empecé_ _a levantarme y caminar en_ _dirección_ _a ella pero_ _…_

KANAKO: ¡No te acerques!

TOMOYO: ¡Kana! ¡Detente!

KANAKO: Yo… quiero despedirme de todos…

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

KANAKO: ¡Ustedes nunca lo entenderían! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo sufriendo!

YUME: ¡Kana-chan!

KANAKO: ¡Estoy tan sola, que no puedo seguir viviendo! No tengo motivo para estar en ninguna parte.

KUROU: ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Tú ya no estás sola!

KANAKO: ¡No lo estoy! Incluso cuando mis padres se divorciaron, Takafumi… ¡Nunca vino a verme! Esos fueron… hasta cierto punto, sus sentimientos hacia mí.

KUROU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Lo que ocurrió ese día… Takafumi y Tomoyo tenían sus propios problemas. Una terrible situación que lo estuvo a punto de llevar al borde de la muerte.

KANAKO: ¿Qué?

KUROU: Debido a muchas circunstancias, ¡Takafumi tuvo un accidente de tráfico y fue llevado al hospital!

KANAKO: ¡NO PUEDE SER! Entonces, quieres decir que, ¿él no vino a verme porque simplemente no podía?

KUROU: Dime, ¿por qué viniste a vernos?

KANAKO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Sin tener causa ni razón alguna… ¿Por qué viniste a vernos? La persona a la que querías encontrar, no es ninguna de ellas, ¿verdad?

KANAKO: (Yo quería que alguien me hablara con tiernas palabras. Alguien que compasivamente se diera cuenta… de que yo había hecho daño a alguien y me diera su apoyo. Takafumi…)

 _Kanako recuerda el_ _último_ _encuentro que tuvo con_ _él_ _hace tiempo, en aquellos tiempos donde ambos atravesaban diversos problemas familiares_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _En los jardines de la escuela, Takafumi y Kana estaban escondidos entre los arbustos mientras Tomoyo los busca desesperadamente_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Sal Takafumi! Mamá dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hablar con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? ¡Maldición! ¿En donde se habrá metido ese chico?

KANAKO: ¡Jejeje! Tu hermana es muy persistente.

TAKAFUMI: Sí, es muy responsable después de todo.

KANAKO: No te preocupes por ello. Ahora podemos salir a jugar.

TAKAFUMI: Sí. Oye Kana…

KANAKO: ¿Sí?

TAKAFUMI: ¿Por qué los dos no nos vamos a un lugar muy lejano?

KANAKO: Idiota.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Jejeje!

 _Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta mi_ _relación_ _con Takafumi_ _llegó_ _a su fin, a causa de dichos conflictos_ _…_

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Kanako se aferra a Kurou. Posteriormente, Tomoyo y Yume corren a abrazarla_ _también…_

KUROU: Kanako, volvamos a casa.

KANAKO: Chicos… gracias…

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, en el parque cerca de la casa de Kurou, Kana se_ _reúne_ _con una persona especial para ella que lo espera pacientemente_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: Me sorprendió que desaparecieras de repente, sin escribirme o dar signos de existencia… Kanako…

KANAKO: Takafumi… ¿Lo has decidido?

TAKAFUMI: ¿Qué tal si los dos nos vamos a un lugar lejano?

KANAKO: ¡Claro! ¡Tonto!

 _Y_ _así_ _, de esa forma, Kanako consigue reconciliarse con la persona que ama y regresar a su hogar._ _G_ _racias a la ayuda de Kurou y los_ _demás_ _, ella fue capaz de encontrar un nuevo significado en la vida y seguir adelante. Sin imaginar los nuevos retos y_ _desafíos_ _que le_ _esperarían_ _a ella y a Takafumi, ambos vuelven a caminar por un nuevo sendero._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Muchas veces considero que la familia es muy importante._ _P_ _ermanecer unidos de esta manera me da una_ _sensación_ _cálida_ _de bienestar. Por esa_ _razón_ _, la vida de mi primo Kurou ha empezado a cambiar y cada vez se ve_ _más_ _genial. Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre mantiene una mirada_ _fría_ _y a la vez amable, es la primera vez que lo veo_ _débil_ _de esa forma. Inevitablemente las_ _páginas_ _de una nueva historia para Yume, recaen ahora en mis manos._

KUROU: Pero Tomoyo, ya te dije que estoy bien.

TOMOYO: ¡Ni hablar! Todavía no te has recuperado totalmente. ¡Vas a quedarte en cuarentena hasta que mejores!

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuu! Papá Kurou…

TOMOYO: No te preocupes. El día de hoy tendrás el sustituto adecuado.

YUME: ¿Eh?

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 19: Un** **día** **con Takafumi** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	20. Memoria 19: Un dia con Takafumi

**PROLOGO**

KANAKO: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

TAKAFUMI: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

KANAKO: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

TAKAFUMI: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

TAKAFUMI & KANAKO: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 19: Un día con Takafumi**

 _Han pasado algunos_ _días_ _después_ _de la visita de Kanako y en la casa de Kurou Sakagami, las cosas vuelven a la normalidad y las vacaciones de verano_ _están_ _a punto de terminar. Sin embargo, para Yume un nuevo problema empieza a complicarle las cosas_ _…_

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, en mi_ _habitación_ _Tomoyo Sakagami, mi prima, estaba_ _tomándome_ _la temperatura mientras estaba en cama con mala cara_ _…_

KUROU: Pero Tomoyo, ya te dije que estoy bien.

TOMOYO: ¡Ni hablar! Todavía no te has recuperado totalmente. ¡Vas a quedarte en cuarentena hasta que mejores!

KUROU: ¡Pero tengo que llevar a Yume al…!

TOMOYO: ¡Qué noooooo! ¿Quieres contagiarla?

KUROU: ¡Joooo! ¡Qué fastidio!

TOMOYO: La culpa es tuya por hacerte quedar de héroe sin preocuparte por tu salud primero.

KUROU: (Eso fue porque me quede con Ryou cuando estaba con fiebre en la enfermería.)

TOMOYO: Bueno, ahora lo único que tienes que preocuparte es en quedarte allí y descansar. Nosotros haremos el resto.

KUROU: ¿Nosotros?

TOMOYO: Así es. Takafumi y yo. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

KUROU: Eso es lo que más me temo.

 _Después_ _de un rato, Tomoyo baja por las escaleras mientras Yume la espera angustiada_ _…_

YUME: ¿Y mi primo Kurou? ¿Qué le sucede?

TOMOYO: Tendrá que descansar también por hoy. No te preocupes, una gripe no lo va a derrotar tan fácilmente.

YUME: ¡Uuuuuuuu! Papá Kurou…

TOMOYO: No te preocupes. El día de hoy tendrás el sustituto adecuado.

YUME: ¿Eh?

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, cuando todos, a_ _excepción_ _de Kurou,_ _están_ _por irse a estudiar_ _…_

TOMOYO: Bueno, en resumen, en la calle puede haber gente rara y peligrosa. Si Yume tuviera que ir ella sola al Jardín, seguramente caería en sus manos.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Huh?

TOMOYO: Así que Takafumi, cuento contigo.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Queeee? ¡Espera! ¿Y qué hay de mamá?

TOMOYO: Se fue después de preparar el almuerzo para Yume.

TAKAFUMI: Ah, es verdad. Hoy tiene Junta Vecinal. Pero… yo…

TOMOYO: ¡Takafumi! Hoy tengo que trabajar en mi campaña por lo que estaré ocupada todo el día así que… ¡Hoy eres el héroe!

TAKAFUMI: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Pero…

TOMOYO: Vaya, y eso que habías dicho que a ti no se te pegaba bien cuidar niños. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Cuento contigo, mi querido hermano.

TAKAFUMI: Oye, ¡no me estás escuchando!

 _De pronto, el timbre suena repentinamente dejando a todos intrigados_ _…_

TOMOYO: Mmmm… ¿Quién será a estás horas de la mañana?

 _Tomoyo, al abrir la puerta, observa a nadie_ _más_ _ni menos que Kana que ha venido otra vez de visita_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kana! ¿De nuevo por aquí?

KANAKO: ¡Hola Tomoyo! ¡Jejeje! ¿Cómo están? Ya que todavía estoy de vacaciones, estaba pensando si me podía quedar con ustedes unos cuantos días. Por cierto, ¿está Takafumi en casa?

TAKAFUMI: ¡Yume! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

YUME: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Espera primo Takafumi!

KANAKO: ¡Oye! ¡Esperaaaaaaaaaa! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

 _Takafumi sale huyendo de la casa con Yume mientras Kana, furiosa lo persigue por la calle y Tomoyo no deja de_ _reírse…_

TOMOYO: Vaya, esos chicos… ¡Jejeje!

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, Takafumi y Yume, tras una larga_ _persecución_ _terminan cerca del parque donde queda el_ _Jardín_ _de_ _Niños_ _donde ella estudia dejando_ _atrás_ _a Kana_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Esa Kanako es muy persistente. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?

YUME: Primo Takafumi, ¿sabes una cosa?

TAKAFUMI: Dime.

YUME: Cuando digo que estoy cansada, mi papá Kurou me compra muchos caramelos.

TAKAFUMI: Vaya, es muy amable.

YUME: ¡Y luego, vamos al parque y jugamos en el sube y baja!

TAKAFUMI: Ya veo. Pero eso significaría que ustedes llegan tarde con mucha frecuencia.

YUME: Sí, pero cuando se nos hace tarde, mi papá Kurou me carga y nos vamos corriendo a toda velocidad como ahorita.

TAKAFUMI: Qué irresponsable.

 _Algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde, en la clase de Yume, todos hablan acerca de sus planes y deseos para el futuro_ _…_

MAYA: ¿Cuándo sea mayor? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me casaría con Kurou! Aunque con su primo, Takafumi también estaría bien.

MIKI: ¡Yo quiero ser pastelera!

JUN: ¡Yo quiero trabajar en un banco!

KEN: Yume, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

YUME: Yo quiero dibujar mucho y ser alta como Kana-chan.

MAYA: ¿Kana? ¿Y esa quién es?

YUME: Es mi mejor amiga y es muy alta.

MAYA: ¿Eh?

YUME: Me pregunto si llegaré a conseguirlo.

 _Mientras tanto, Takafumi,_ _después_ _de llevar a Yume a sus clases regresa a la casa de Kurou_ _después_ _de hacer unas compras y al entrar a la sala_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¡Uf! Por fin de regreso. Ahora podré usar un rato la computadora para terminar mi…

KANAKO: Vaya, era hora de que llegaras. Vamos a comprar helados.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Queeeee? ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar aquí?

KANAKO: Ah, Tomoyo me dejó la llave de la casa y decidí esperarte aquí. El parásito todavía está durmiendo así que vayámonos ahora.

TAKAFUMI: Hermana, eres despreciable.

 _Horas_ _después_ _, en la hora de salida, Yume espera paciente para que la recojan de regreso mientras conversa con sus dos amigos Maya y Ken_ _…_

MAYA: Ahhh… me pregunto si Kurou vendrá hoy.

YUME: Mi papá Kurou está enfermo. No va a venir.

MAYA: ¿Queeeee? ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Argh!

KEN: Entonces, ¿Quién va a venir?

YUME: Mi primo Takafumi.

MAYA: ¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Que bueno! ¡Al menos podré ver a él! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa!

 _Después_ _de un breve rato, Takafumi aparece en el_ _jardín_ _acompañado_ _de una joven chica con trenzas_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ya está aquí!

MAYA: ¿En serio? ¡Voy a verlo!

YUME: ¡Primo Takafumi! ¡Ah! ¡Kana-chan! ¡También viniste!

KANAKO: ¡Jajaja! ¡Hola Yume! Así que aquí es donde estudias. No está mal.

TAKAFUMI: Kana, te dije que no vinieras conmigo a recogerla. La gente va a pensar mal de nuestra relación.

KANAKO: Lo siento, pero tenía curiosidad de ver el sitio donde estudia ella.

MAYA: ¡Aaaaargh! ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Quién es ella?

YUME: Ah, es mi amiga Kana-chan, ¿Qué opinan?

KEN: Oh, tenías razón. Es alta. ¿Eh? ¿Maya? ¿Qué sucede?

MAYA: ¡No! Esto… no puede estar… ¡Oooooooh!

 _Maya se desmaya al piso ante el asombro de todos, destrozada por la_ _impresión_ _al ver a Takafumi al lado de una hermosa chica_ _…_

KEN: ¡Waaah! ¡Maya! ¡Profesora! ¡Maya se ha desmayado!

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Takafumi, Kana y Yume caminan juntos de regreso en_ _dirección_ _a la casa de Kurou_ _…_

KANAKO: Vaya, sí que llamamos la atención allí.

TAKAFUMI: Por eso te dije que te quedaras en casa. Cielos, te gusta causar problemas.

KANAKO: No digas eso. Además tenía ganas de ver como la pasa Yume en el jardín. ¿Eh? ¿Yume?

 _Mientras ellos_ _discutían_ _, no notaron que Yume estaba algo triste desde que salieron del_ _jardín…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿Te aburres sin Kurou?

YUME: ¿Eh? Un poco…

 _Después_ _de un rato, ellos llegan al parque que_ _está_ _en camino a la casa de Kurou y Yume se emociona_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡El parque! Primo Takafumi, vamos a jugar en la arena.

TAKAFUMI: ¿En la arena? Pues, no me acuerdo cómo se juega en la arena.

YUME: Bueno, yo tampoco quiero jugar.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Segura?

YUME: Sí, a mí también se me ha olvidado.

KANAKO: Oye Takafumi, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

 _Kana y Takafumi se alejan un momento para hablar a solas_ _…_

KANAKO: [¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Idiota!]

TAKAFUMI: [Le digo solo la verdad.]

KANAKO: [¡Estúpido! Si dices eso, es obvio que le estás diciendo que no estás interesado en jugar con ella.]

TAKAFUMI: [Pero… tengo cosas que hacer y…]

KANAKO: [En ese caso me quedaré a vivir en casa del parásito hasta que me gradúe.]

TAKAFUMI: [Está bien. Tú ganas.]

 _Luego de su_ _conversación_ _secreta, ambos regresan con Yume_ _…_

KANAKO: Yume, vamos a jugar en la arena. No le hagas caso a este tonto. Yo sí sé jugar en la arena.

YUME: No, descuiden. Estoy bien. No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes.

KANAKO: ¿De qué estás hablando? Estamos contentos de pasar el día contigo, ¿verdad Takafumi?

TAKAFUMI: Ah, sí claro.

YUME: ¿De verdad?

KANAKO: ¡Claro!

TAKAFUMI: Supongo que no tendré tiempo para terminar mi proyecto.

KANAKO: ¿Proyecto?

TAKAFUMI: Sí, un nuevo videojuego que yo mismo he… ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa? Quiero mostrarles una sorpresa.

YUME: ¿Un videojuego? ¡Suena divertido!

KANAKO: Ustedes no tienen remedio.

 _De ese modo, los tres regresan a la casa de Kurou y en la sala, Takafumi enciende la computadora para_ _enseñar_ _les a ellas, el nuevo videojuego que_ _él_ _mismo ha_ _diseñado…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿Bien? ¿Qué les parece?

KANAKO: ¿Calabozos & Takafumis? ¿A qué viene esa chorrada?

TAKAFUMI: ¡No te burles! Ya les dije que no lo tengo completado.

YUME: ¡Yo quiero jugar!

 _Takafumi, luego de mostrarles la_ _introducción_ _y la pantalla de titulo, se inicia la pantalla de_ _configuración_ _de personajes para la aventura, para su sorpresa, los cuatro personajes principales son nada menos que Tomoyo, Kanako, Yume y Kurou._

YUME: ¡Guayyyy! ¡Somos nosotros!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Sí! ¡Jajaja! Esa es la sorpresa.

KANAKO: ¡TA-KA-FU-MIIIIII!

 _Sin embargo, no todos_ _están_ _contentos con la idea ya que Kanako empieza a enfurecerse_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¿Qué sucede Kanako?

KANAKO: ¿¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME PONES COMO "ROGUE" (Asesina)!?

TAKAFUMI: Ah… pues… es que… hay que nivelar las habilidades de cada personaje… tú sabes…

KANAKO: ¿Así es como piensas de mí?

TAKAFUMI: ¡Claro que no! Es que como eres valiente y fuerte pues…

KANAKO: ¡Takafumi te odio!

 _Kanako huye de la casa con_ _lágrimas_ _en los ojos, dejando angustiados a Takafumi y Yume_ _…_

YUME: No entiendo, ¿por qué Kana-chan se enojó? A mí me gusta su personaje.

TAKAFUMI: Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Pensé que le agradaría mi idea.

YUME: Primo Takafumi, tienes que ir por Kana.

TAKAFUMI: Pero…

YUME: ¡Tienes que ir!

TAKAFUMI: No entiendo, ¿Por qué se comporta de esa…?

TOMOYO: Eso es porque has herido sus sentimientos.

 _Tomoyo, quien ha vuelto del instituto, aparece justo_ _detrás_ _de Takafumi_ _…_

TAKAFUMI: ¡Hermana! Has venido muy pronto.

TOMOYO: Hoy terminé temprano mis actividades. Sin embargo, tienes que ir a disculparte con ella.

TAKAFUMI: ¿Por qué?

TOMOYO: Debes saber que las chicas somos muy sensibles respecto a ese tema.

TAKAFUMI: Bueno, Kana tiene un carácter fuerte, ¿qué tiene de malo en ello?

TOMOYO: Es porque ella intenta ser más femenina, al igual que yo lo intento. Por ese lado la comprendo.

TAKAFUMI: Entiendo. Iré a disculparme con ella.

YUME: Yo también voy.

TOMOYO: Esos chicos. ¿Mmmm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pero, qué? Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?

 _Luego de una_ _búsqueda_ _, Takafumi y Yume encuentran a Kanako sentada en el parque_ _comiéndose_ _una paleta con una mirada deprimente_ _…_

KANAKO: ¡Ah! Otra pérdida… Luzco como una tonta…

TAKAFUMI: ¡Kana! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!

KANAKO: ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!

TAKAFUMI: ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención ofenderte! Sé que no pensé bien en decir las cosas pero no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Sin embargo, solo quiero decirte que me gustas tal como eres.

KANAKO: ¿Crees que me conformaré solo con eso? Solo bromeaba.

TAKAFUMI: Vamos a jugar juntos en la arena.

KANAKO: ¿Eh?

YUME: Pero… primo Takafumi…

TAKAFUMI: Ahora recuerdo como se juega.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, mientras los tres arman juntos un castillo de arena en el parque, Maya, amiga de Yume los encuentra y se dirige hacia donde ella_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Maya-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa!

MAYA: ¡Hola Yume! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ah! Takafumi también está aquí. ¿Eh? Yume, ¿esa chica es…?

YUME: Así es. Es mi amiga Kana-chan.

MAYA: ¡Pues yo no pienso perder! ¡Algún día voy a crecer mucho!

YUME: Maya, vamos a beber leche todos los días las dos y vamos a crecer mucho. ¿Qué pasa, Maya?

MAYA: Es que… ¡No me gusta la leche!

YUME: ¿Por qué?

 _En ese preciso momento, para sorpresa de todos, Kurou aparece corriendo hacia el parque ya recuperado_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Yumeeeee!

MAYA: ¡Kurou!

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

 _Yume, corriendo se lanza hacia_ _él_ _para abrazarlo muy contenta de felicidad_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Mira! ¡Ya estoy mejor Yume!

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

MAYA: ¡Joooooo! ¡Yume!

KUROU: ¡Yume!

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

KANAKO: ¡Jejeje! Esta sí que es una rara escena.

TAKAFUMI: Así parece.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, cuando todos regresan a casa de Kurou, este al entrar a la sala, encuentra la computadora averiada y se dirige a la cocina para hablar con la sospechosa_ _…_

KUROU: Tomoyo, ¿has averiado la computadora?

TOMOYO: No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando.

 _En ese momento, Takafumi encuentra la computadora malograda y enseguida empieza a derramar_ _lágrimas…_

TAKAFUMI: ¡Nooooo! ¡Mi programaaaaaa!

KANAKO: ¡Jejeje! Bueno, vamos no te deprimas. Ya harás otro mejor la próxima vez. Sí es que se arregla el ordenador.

TAKAFUMI: Mi programa…

 _Después_ _de un rato, Tomoyo, trae una sorpresa para todos_ _…_

TOMOYO: Chicos, para animarnos un poco encontré algo interesante.

 _Tomoyo les revela un_ _álbum_ _de_ _fotografías_ _viejo que_ _encontró_ _en el_ _ático…_

KUROU: ¡Espera un momento! Eso es…

TOMOYO: ¡Sí! ¡Tu álbum de fotografías cuando eras pequeño!

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?

TOMOYO: Lo encontré mientras limpiaba el ático.

YUME: ¡Yo quiero verlo!

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera!

KANAKO: ¡Yo también tengo curiosidad!

TOMOYO: Lo siento Kurou, mayoría gana.

KUROU: Algún día me las pagaras.

 _Al abrir el_ _álbum_ _se pueden apreciar algunas fotos de Kurou, durante su infancia,_ _además_ _aparece_ _también_ _una foto de la madre de Kurou, el cual causa una sorpresa para Yume_ _…_

YUME: ¡Wah! Se parece mucho a la hermana Ryou.

TOMOYO: ¿¡QUIEN!?

KUROU: ¡Yume! ¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh!

YUME: ¿Huh?

TOMOYO: Kurou, tengo el presentimiento que me ocultas algo.

KANAKO: ¡Ah! Creo que te refieres a la chica con la que estuvo abrazada en la enfermería…

KUROU: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

TOMOYO: Mmmm… ¡Sospechoso! Antes de las vacaciones has estado actuando de forma extraña.

KUROU: Debes estar imaginando cosas.

YUME: Pero… ¿por qué ya no aparece más en las fotos?

 _Kurou, inmediatamente cambia el tema para desviar la_ _atención…_

KUROU: Ella murió por mí culpa.

KANAKO: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo así?

TAKAFUMI: Todavía te sigues culpando de ello, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Si yo no existiera, estoy seguro de que ella estaría con vida y no habría tenido que morir de esa forma...

 _Tomoyo reacciona y le da una fuerte cachetada a Kurou_ _…_

YUME: ¡Hermana Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Si tú no estuvieras aquí, nosotros no estaríamos juntos reunidos aquí de esta manera.

KUROU: Tomoyo…

TOMOYO: Kurou, ya no estás solo ahora. Aunque tu madre no esté aquí, nosotros estamos aquí contigo.

TAKAFUMI: Ella tiene razón. Te debemos mucho, de no ser por ti. Jamás habría podido reunirme de nuevo con mis padres, con mi hermana y con Kana.

KUROU: Chicos, gracias…

KANAKO: Oigan, ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí, ¿por qué no nos tomamos una foto para el álbum?

TOMOYO: ¡Buena idea! ¡Ahora traigo mi cámara!

 _Al final, Tomoyo, Kanako, Takafumi, Yume y Kurou se_ _reúnen_ _en la sala y programando la_ _cámara_ _de forma_ _automática_ _, los cinco salen en una foto el cual perdurara en una nueva_ _página_ _para el_ _álbum_ _de fotos_ _…_

YUME: ¡Guay! ¡Salimos bien en la foto!

TAKAFUMI: Supongo que me tocará a mí ir a revelar las fotos.

KANAKO: Iré contigo.

TAKAFUMI: De acuerdo.

KANAKO: Aprovecharé para comprar otro helado más.

TAKAFUMI: ¡Oye! ¿Todavía no tienes suficiente?

KANAKO: El otro no lo pude saborear por culpa tuya.

 _Takafumi y Kanako salen de la casa discutiendo, en camino a la tienda para revelar las fotos mientras Tomoyo, Kurou y Yume se quedan en la casa_ _…_

TOMOYO: Por cierto, Kurou. Aún no me has hablado de esa chica.

KUROU: ¿Cuál chica?

TOMOYO: De Ryou.

KUROU: ¡Ah! Bueno, es solo una amiga de Nagisa, la novia de Okazaki.

TOMOYO: Sí, pero, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Nada! Solo somos amigos, nada más que eso.

TOMOYO: Yume, ¿tú sabes algo más de ella?

YUME: Sí, tiene una hermana que es igualita a ella.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿Acaso será esa chica que me hizo bronca el otro día y tiene una hermana que estudia en el mismo…?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Está hablando de otra persona.

TOMOYO: Yume, cuéntame más.

 _Kurou se lleva a Yume y salen de la casa, huyendo_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, vamos de compras.

YUME: Pero…

KUROU: Te compraré algo bueno.

TOMOYO: ¡Oigan! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar!

 _Sin embargo, para Kurou y Yume esto es apenas una nueva aventura_ _más_ _en el cual ambos_ _encontrarán_ _nuevas experiencias en sus vidas_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Mi hermana es muy fuerte, nunca siente temor de enfrentar los peligros, es siempre alegre y me ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de mi vida._ _Gracias_ _a ella pude tener el valor para enfrentar mis temores y_ _también_ _poder encontrar un nuevo_ _propósito_ _en la vida. Ella me_ _ayudó_ _a tener el valor de poder confesar mis sentimientos a la persona que quiero. Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta a la vez le he causado un profundo dolor llevando todo el peso ella sola._ _E_ _s por eso que quiero ser_ _más_ _fuerte para poder caminar a_ _través_ _de mi propio sendero sin depender de nadie._

KYOU: ¡KUROOOO! ¡Eres un cretino!

KUROU: ¿Y ahora qué hice?

KYOU: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡No has llamado a Ryou ni una! ¡Ni una sola vez en este maldito verano!

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeh?

KYOU: Pues déjame decirte que ha aparecido uno.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

KYOU: ¿Recuerdas lo que te advertí ayer? Un chico del club de arte va tras Ryou.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

KYOU: Sí, estás en apuros.

KUROU: Ryou, ¿de verdad no puedes decirme qué sucede?

RYOU: Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no quiero que estés conmigo.

KUROU: ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 20: Dos almuerzos** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	21. Memoria 20: Dos Almuerzos

PROLOGO

KYOU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

RYOU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

KYOU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

RYOU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

KYOU & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 20: Dos almuerzos**

 _Han pasado algunos_ _días_ _desde que Kanako vino a visitarnos por primera vez y finalmente las vacaciones de verano terminan para empezar un nuevo semestre. La rutina vuelve a ser la misma de siempre, desde que Yume ha formado parte de mi vida, ya no vuelvo a tener pesadillas relacionadas con aquel mundo misterioso en el cual aparece un gigantesco_ _árbol_ _que no consigo alcanzar a pesar de lo mucho que lo intento._

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, me_ _desperté_ _temprano para hacer el almuerzo de Yume mientras que Takafumi se queda a desayunar en su casa para encontrarse con Kanako_ _más_ _tarde._

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde,_ _llevé_ _a Yume al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _como siempre, salude a las profesoras del_ _jardín_ _y me_ _despedí_ _de Yume. Con_ _emoción_ _y una profunda tranquilidad me_ _dirigí_ _caminando por aquella colina rodeada de_ _árboles_ _de cerezo para llegar a mi instituto sin saber que_ _había_ _olvidado algo muy importante que_ _lamentaría_ _más_ _tarde._

 _Al llegar a mi_ _salón_ _, estaban ya sentados_ _allí_ _, mi amigo Tomoya Okazaki y algunos de mis_ _compañeros_ _de clase. Sin embargo, Sunohara no ha llegado como siempre._ _S_ _eguramente_ _vendrá_ _más_ _tarde._

KUROU: ¡Hola Okazaki!

TOMOYA: Hola. Oye, ¿no se supone que deberías saludar a alguien más?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

 _Enseguida volteo y no me di cuenta que Fujibayashi estaba_ _allí_ _sentada en su sitio con una mirada de tristeza mientras que sus_ _compañeras_ _y amigas_ _más_ _cercanas me miran con mala cara_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede aquí? Ah… Ryou, ¡Buenos días! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuu!

 _Ella, en lugar de saludarme como siempre, estaba deprimida ignorando mi presencia y eso me_ _empezó_ _a preocupar bastante_ _…_

KUROU: Esto… ¿dije algo malo?

 _Sin embargo, antes que ella pudiera contestarme, una chica empuja violentamente la puerta y entra al_ _salón_ _de mal humor. Es nada menos que su hermana y mi mayor pesadilla, Kyou Fujibayashi_ _…_

KYOU: ¡KUROOOO! ¡Eres un cretino!

KUROU: ¿Y ahora qué hice?

KYOU: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡No has llamado a Ryou ni una! ¡Ni una sola vez en este maldito verano!

KUROU: ¿Eeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYA: ¿Y todavía te sorprendes? No puedo creer que seas irresponsable.

KUROU: Oye, no me lo digas tú también.

KYOU: ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Muérete! ¡Tú no la quieres lo suficiente!

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad!

KYOU: No tienes ni la menor idea de lo triste que está ella sin saber nada de ti y encima entrar sarcásticamente de buen humor.

TOMOYA: Realmente me sorprende que digas "Tiempo sin verte". Me decepcionas.

KUROU: ¡Auch!

KYOU: Si sigues así, no dudes que Ryou podría conseguir otro novio.

KUROU: ¡Auch!

 _Sabiendo la triste verdad que me_ _hacían_ _ver ellos dos, fui hacia Ryou para pedir disculpas de rodillas_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ryou! ¡Lo siento de veras! ¡Perdóname! De verdad surgieron muchas cosas, pero no tenía la intención de olvidarme de ti, en serio.

 _De pronto, Kyou, Tomoya y algunas de mis_ _compañeras_ _se empezaron a_ _reír_ _de carcajadas_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Mira la cara de tonto que pones.

TOMOYA: Lo siento amigo, no pude resistirme tampoco. Como tú siempre me haces esa clase de sermones…

KUROU: ¡Esperen! ¿Significa que todo eso fue una broma?

RYOU: Lo siento, Kurou, es que mi hermana me dijo que…

KYOU: ¡Espero que te sirva de lección!

KUROU: Sentí como si todo fuera una pesadilla.

KYOU: Bueno, al menos pude ver tu cara de oveja arrepentida, ¡jejeje!

KUROU: ¡Muy graciosa! No sabes el susto que me has dado, estúpida.

RYOU: La verdad, yo estaba muy preocupada porque no llamabas y mi hermana me dijo que esto era por tu propio bien, por eso…

KUROU: Bueno, de todos modos tienen razón y me disculpo por ello.

RYOU: Sin embargo, me gustaría que me llames más seguido.

KUROU: Lo prometo.

 _Después_ _de las clases, Sunohara de buen humor se_ _reúne_ _con nosotros en el pasillo_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Bien! ¡Se acabaron las clases! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal si vamos…?

RYOU: Lo siento, pero tengo una reunión con los otros delegados.

KUROU: Yo debo ir al jardín de niños.

KYOU: Yo tengo actividades con el club de baloncesto.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué? Entonces eso significa que al menos me quedaré con Okazaki,

NAGISA: Ah, Okaza… ¡No! Quiero decir, Tomoya.

TOMOYA: Ah, Nagisa, ¿regresamos juntos a casa?

NAGISA: Sí, pero quería que me acompañaras a comprar una cosa que vi en el distrito comercial y…

TOMOYA: Bueno, no se diga más, te acompaño.

NAGISA: Pero…

TOMOYA: Descuida, ellos tienen cosas que hacer por lo que estoy libre.

NAGISA: De acuerdo.

 _Todos se retiran por distintos caminos mientras que Sunohara se queda completamente solo fuera del_ _instituto…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué todo el mundo me abandona? ¡No es justo!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, estaba llegando al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _mientras pensaba preocupado por lo de esta_ _mañana_ _._ _Sé_ _que todo fue una broma pero la_ _expresión_ _que_ _tenía_ _ella, no era mentira._ _A_ _lgo la estaba perturbando._ _Intenté_ _preguntarle a su hermana pero ella me_ _respondió_ _que era algo que no_ _debía_ _involucrarme y que ya se le_ _pasará_ _._ _L_ _a verdad es que no_ _sé_ _mucho acerca de ella._ _A_ _penas solo nos conocemos este_ _año_ _pero a veces siento que es como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo_ _atrás_ _._ _S_ _in mencionar que ella se parece tanto a mi madre fallecida en cuanto a su_ _carácter_ _._ _P_ _or eso,_ _sabía_ _perfectamente que algo no andaba bien ya que me estuvo evitando todo el_ _día_ _._ _I_ _ncluso a la hora del almuerzo ella se fue a comer sola en la_ _cafetería_ _en lugar de hacerlo conmigo en el patio de_ _atrás_ _._

 _En ese momento, Ryou se dirige hacia la_ _reunión_ _cuando se encuentra con algunas de sus amigas_ _…_

MIKU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¿No te vienes con nosotras de compras?

AKI: ¿Por qué?

RYOU: Lo siento, pero tengo reunión con los otros delegados.

MIKU: Bueno, entonces te esperamos y vamos juntas.

RYOU: No puedo, además tengo que entregar los deberes al profesor y de allí tengo otras cosas que hacer.

MIKU: ¿Deberes?

RYOU: Sí, ¿acaso no has terminado los deberes que nos dejó el profesor en el verano?

MIKU: ¡Demonios! ¡Tenías que recordarme eso justo ahora!

AKI: Vaya, así qué tenías pensado ir de compras sin hacer tus deberes.

MIKU: ¡Joooooooo!

 _Después_ _de despedirse de sus amigas, Ryou camina saliendo del edificio para ir al antiguo en donde se lleva a cabo la_ _reunión_ _de delegados. En ese momento, ella observa en el patio una pintura_ _recién_ _pintada con los paisajes del_ _jardín_ _donde sale la imagen pintada de espaldas de una chica con_ _característica_ _s similares a ella_ _…_

CHICO: ¿Quién eres?

RYOU: Ah, solo contemplaba la pintura. Es muy hermosa.

CHICO: Gracias.

RYOU: ¿Eres del club de arte?

CHICO: Sí.

RYOU: Ya veo.

CHICO: ¿Te gusta la pintura?

RYOU: Sí, pero solo me gusta contemplarlas.

CHICO: Tú eres de casualidad Fujibayashi, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¿Me conoces?

CHICO: Claro. En el primer año ambos fuimos seleccionados como miembros del comité organizador del festival cultural.

RYOU: ¿Ah, sí?

CHICO: Veo que no lo recuerdas.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! Es que como tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, yo…

CHICO: No te culpo, en ese tiempo yo no asistía mucho.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! Ni siquiera puedo recordar tu nombre

KOHEI: No te preocupes. Bueno, mi nombre es Kohei Orihara.

RYOU: Mucho gusto. Esto… tengo que asistir a una reunión, hasta luego.

KOHEI: Hasta luego.

 _De pronto, Kohei queda_ _deslumbrado_ _ante la figura de Ryou y corre hacia ella_ _…_

KOHEI: ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KOHEI: Esto… ¿Quisieras posar para mí?

RYOU: ¿Ser modelo?

KOHEI: Se me ocurre que serías la imagen perfecta para la próxima pintura que planeo dibujar. No te interesa, ¿verdad?

RYOU: No, no es eso.

KOHEI: ¿Entonces?

RYOU: Deja que lo piense.

 _Después_ _de ello, Ryou se aleja velozmente hacia el antiguo edificio mientras que Kyou, preocupada por ella estaba escondida entre los matorrales viendo la escena_ _…_

KYOU: Con que ha aparecido un rival, ¿eh? ¡Jejeje! Esto se pone muy interesante, veamos como maneja esto Kurou.

NOTA: _Ko_ _hei Orihara es el protagonista de otra serie de Key, creadora de Clannad, llamada One._ _E_ _n esta_ _ocasión_ _,_ _él_ _está_ _de invitado como un alumno miembro del club de arte en el instituto donde estudian Tomoya y sus amigos._

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou y Yume regresan del_ _jardín_ _y al llegar a casa, estaba_ _allí_ _mi_ _tía_ _Shimizu quien estaba cocinando en la cocina de mi casa_ _…_

KUROU: Ah, tía Shimizu. ¿A qué viene esta repentina visita?

SHIMIZU: ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Tomoyo regresa hoy de su viaje.

KUROU: Ah, es verdad. Fue a una conferencia por su proyecto para salvar los árboles de cerezo que hay en esta ciudad.

SHIMIZU: Exacto. Me gustaría que fueras a recogerla en la estación.

KUROU: Pero, ella puede cuidarse sola, ¿no?

SHIMIZU: Sí, pero ten en cuenta que llega cansada después de realizar esa charla. Me preocupa que pueda pasarle algo.

KUROU: Sí, entiendo a lo que te refieres. Seguramente se encontraría algunos matones por ahí y volvería a hacer de las suyas otra vez.

YUME: ¡Yume también quiere ir!

KUROU: De acuerdo, si te portas bien te compraré un helado camino a casa.

YUME: ¡Siiii! ¡Helado!

 _En la_ _estación_ _de trenes, una hora_ _más_ _tarde, Yume y yo_ _estábamos_ _impacientes porque Tomoyo_ _todavía_ _no regresaba._ _Según_ _ella,_ _vendría_ _a las cinco pero lleva retrasada quince minutos._

KUROU: Mmmm… que raro, ¿habrá venido ya?

YUME: La hermana Tomoyo tarda mucho.

KUROU: Lo sé. Me pregunto si no le habrá pasado algún percance.

 _Sin que Kurou y Yume se diesen cuenta, Tomoyo_ _había_ _llegado ya unos diez minutos antes de la hora acordada y estaba en el otro lado de la_ _estación_ _cuando de pronto, ella ve a una chica que le resulta familiar saliendo de una oficina inmobiliaria_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde he visto esa chica antes?

 _Tomoyo, al dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, persigue de cerca a la misteriosa chica, sin saber que Kurou y Yume_ _todavía_ _esperan por ella en la_ _estación_ _._ _Después_ _de un rato, la misteriosa chica camina y se encuentra con otro chico algunos metros_ _más_ _adelante._

KOHEI: ¡Ah! Fujibayashi. ¿Sueles pasear por aquí?

RYOU: Ah, solo muy pocas veces.

KOHEI: Entiendo. Hoy se me ocurrió venir por este lugar para comprar algo de pintura. Es una coincidencia.

RYOU: Supongo. Bueno, tengo que irme.

 _Ryou con algo de timidez, se aleja de Kohei caminando sola por la calle pero Kohei decide alcanzarla para hablar con ella_ _…_

KOHEI: Esto… ¡Fujibayashi!

TOMOYO: (¿Fujibayashi? De algún modo ese apellido me resulta conocido.)

 _Tomoyo decide seguir de cerca a ellos dos sin que noten su presencia, hacia el parque cercano a la_ _estación_ _donde Kohei se pone a hablar a solas con ella_ _…_

RYOU: Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

KOHEI: Esto… dime… ¿lo has pensado?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Sobre eso?

KOHEI: Sí.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! Gracias por tus intenciones pero no puedo aceptarlo.

KOHEI: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

RYOU: Perdón, es que eso no va conmigo. Discúlpame, tengo que irme.

KOHEI: ¡Fujibayashi!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KOHEI: ¡La verdad es que te quiero!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

KOHEI: He llevado mucho tiempo pensándolo desde que nos conocimos, pero… tenía mucho miedo en decírtelo.

RYOU: Esto, yo… lo siento, pero…

KOHEI: Dime, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

RYOU: La verdad yo… estoy saliendo con Kurou Sakagami de mi salón.

TOMOYO: (¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?)

KOHEI: ¿Kurou Sakagami? Ya veo.

RYOU: Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte.

KOHEI: Descuida, no te preocupes. No imaginaría que aquel chico solitario encontrara… no, olvídalo.

RYOU: Tengo que irme. Adiós.

 _Ryou, con una mirada triste se retira de la escena dejando desilusionado a Kohei y Tomoyo estaba impresionada por todo lo que acaba de_ _oír…_

TOMOYO: Así que eso era lo que me estabas ocultando, ¿eh? Interesante.

 _Después_ _de observar dicha_ _conversación_ _, mientras camina de regreso a Ryou se le cae su carnet en el piso y Tomoyo quien estaba a punto de cambiar de ruta para volver a casa de Kurou, lo encuentra y_ _rápidamente_ _le da el alcance_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Disculpa!

RYOU: ¿Sí?

TOMOYO: Se te cayó tu carnet.

RYOU: ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Nos conocemos?

TOMOYO: Posiblemente. Ah, tienes algo en el hombro.

RYOU: Gracias.

TOMOYO: Bueno, tengo que retirarme. Tengo que llamar a mi casa o todos se preocuparán por mí.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, de regreso en la_ _estación_ _, Kurou y Yume caminan de vuelta a casa tras haber llamado y enterarse que Tomoyo_ _había_ _llamado y_ _está_ _en camino de regreso._

KUROU: ¡Maldita Tomoyo! ¿Por qué no nos ha esperado en la estación? Todo el trabajo que nos hizo venir y esperar hasta aquí en vano.

YUME: ¡Vamos a comprar helado!

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón, eso ayudará a calmarme un poco.

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento mi_ _corazón_ _empezó_ _a acelerarse cuando vi en frente de mis propios ojos a Ryou Fujibayashi, la persona a la que amo justo afuera de una oficina inmobiliaria sin notar mi presencia_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Uf! Definitivamente hoy no es mi día, primero encuentro a un chico que no veía desde hace tiempo y por lo visto los departamentos por esta zona son muy caros, me pregunto si…

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡La hermana Ryou!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Yume y Kurou? (¡No! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto?)

KUROU: Ryou, ¿qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías en camino a tu casa.

RYOU: Ah, pues yo venía a pasear un rato por aquí y…

KUROU: ¿En una agencia inmobiliaria?

RYOU: Bueno, yo…

KUROU: Dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

RYOU: No, no te preocupes.

KUROU: Si es algo que no puedas decirme lo entiendo pero, me gustaría que confíes en mi si necesitas ayuda.

RYOU: Bueno, la verdad…

 _Ryou decide contarme la verdad acerca de la_ _situación_ _que ocurre en su hogar._ _A_ _lgo que ya me sospechaba desde hace un tiempo_ _…_

KUROU: Ya entiendo. Entonces tu padre va a casarse de nuevo y por eso estás buscando un departamento.

RYOU: Así es. Yo, no quiero ser un estorbo para ellos así que he decidido vivir por mi cuenta.

KUROU: Pero, ¿eso no será demasiado duro para ti?

RYOU: Lo sé. Eso dijo mi hermana y me regañó. Sin embargo, estoy decidida porque he dependido mucho de ella y quiero avanzar por mi cuenta. Por esa razón quiero ser fuerte para seguir adelante. No obstante, los departamentos por esta zona son muy costosos.

KUROU: Lógico. Ha habido mucha demanda por ser la zona más comercial, por lo que los departamentos aquí son caros.

YUME: Pero, ¿por qué no se queda a vivir en nuestra casa?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: No es mala idea. Ahora que se fueron Takafumi y Kanako hay espacio suficiente.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!

YUME: ¿Por qué no?

RYOU: ¡No quiero abusar de su amabilidad! ¡No se preocupen por mí! Intentaré buscar en otro sitio.

KUROU: No es problema para mí, si estás en dificultades es lo menos que puedo hacer.

RYOU: ¡No! No te preocupes. Tengo que irme.

 _Ryou, con su rostro colorado, se aleja de nosotros y desaparece_ _rápidamente_ _antes que pudiera decirle algo_ _…_

YUME: No entiendo. ¿Por qué la hermana Ryou no quiere estar con nosotros?

KUROU: Bueno, no es que no quiera. Es algo complicado de explicar.

YUME: Entonces, ¿te odia?

KUROU: No, no es cuestión de eso. Para hacerlo más entendible, cuando un hombre y una mujer conviven juntos en un hogar es porque su relación es muy cercana.

YUME: Pero, la hermana Tomoyo y yo vivimos contigo, no tiene nada de malo.

KUROU: Eso es porque somos familia. En el caso de Ryou y yo, no tenemos una relación sanguínea por lo que el caso es distinto.

YUME: Mmmm… no lo entiendo muy bien todavía.

KUROU: Es un asunto complicado pero lo entenderás perfectamente cuando seas mayor.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente,_ _volvió_ _la misma rutina de siempre. Eso_ _estaría_ _bien de no ser por el hecho de que Ryou ha estado_ _evitándome_ _también_ _el_ _día_ _de hoy. No es solo eso,_ _a_ _pesar de que ella_ _fingía_ _en clases_ _tenía_ _una mirada triste que empezaba a preocuparme._ _Después_ _de recoger a Yume del_ _jardín_ _fuimos juntos caminando de regreso cuando inesperadamente nos encontramos con una persona inesperada_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Hola Kurou! Es curioso encontrarte por aquí.

KUROU: No tanto. Estuviste siguiéndonos desde hace un rato, ¿verdad?

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Es la otra hermana de cabello largo!

KYOU: Yume, ¿quieres comer este helado un ratito? Necesito hablar a solas con tu primo.

YUME: De acuerdo.

 _Kyou, le da un helado a Yume mientras me aparta de ella por un momento para hablarme en privado_ _…_

KUROU: Bien, ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto?

KYOU: Pues déjame decirte que ha aparecido uno.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

KYOU: ¿Recuerdas lo que te advertí ayer? Un chico del club de arte va tras Ryou.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

KYOU: Sí, estás en apuros.

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué hay con eso?

KYOU: ¿A qué te refieres?

KUROU: ¿Qué le ha dicho Ryou?

KYOU: Ni idea.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: Me pregunto que le habrá pasado.

KUROU: ¡Demonios! Imaginaba que me traerías una información más relevante.

KYOU: Quien sabe, puede que ahora este paseando con él en estos momentos.

KUROU: ¡Cómo si lo hiciera!

KYOU: Bueno, tengo que irme. Suerte Kurou. ¡Jajajaja!

 _Kyou, de un_ _extraño_ _buen humor se marcha_ _dejándome_ _intrigado_ _después_ _de lo que me acaba de decir_ _…_

KYOU: (Definitivamente no le pienso decir los sentimientos que ella tiene sobre él.)

 _A pesar de todo el sarcasmo, Kyou tiene_ _razón_ _._ _N_ _o solo porque_ _haya_ _otras personas interesadas en ella sino_ _también_ _por las dificultades que_ _está_ _pasando ella sola._ _C_ _omo su novio, es necesario hacer algo o de lo contrario esta distancia entre nosotros_ _podría_ _extenderse_ _aún_ _más_ _._

 _Esa noche en mi casa,_ _seguía_ _preocupado por la_ _situación_ _en mi_ _habitación_ _, Tomoyo estaba terminando de lavar los platos mientras pensaba en mi_ _extraño_ _comportamiento_ _…_

TOMOYO: (Mmmm… definitivamente anda raro, en especial el día de hoy. Bueno, al menos ya sé el por qué. Buena suerte, Kurou.)

 _Mientras tanto, estaba terminando de hacer mis deberes y luego me puse a leer un libro, tratando de animarme un poco y en ese momento, Yume entra en mi_ _habitación_ _para verme_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Fuah! Me pregunto que podría hacer por ella en esta situación.

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¿Qué sucede? No te veo contento.

KUROU: Ah, lo siento. Estaba pensando en una cosa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

YUME: ¿Huh?

KUROU: ¿Te sientes feliz a mi lado?

YUME: ¡Por supuesto! Siempre me haces el almuerzo, jugamos juntos y venimos juntos de la escuela…

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡Gracias Yume! Me has dado una excelente idea.

YUME: ¿En serio?

KUROU: Sí. Es hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, me_ _levanté_ _muy temprano y estaba ya en la cocina, Yume despierta_ _después_ _de un rato y nota mi ausencia y_ _después_ _de lavarse la cara se dirige a la cocina donde estoy cocinando el almuerzo_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ¡Listo! ¿Y ahora qué falta?

TOMOYO: ¡Buenos días! Hoy hace un buen día, ¿verdad?

YUME: Ah, hermana Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: Vaya, Kurou todavía sigue preparando el almuerzo, ¿eh? Cada vez es más diligente. ¿Huh? ¿Dos cajas de almuerzo?

 _Tomoyo nota que en vez de haber una caja de almuerzo que suele preparar siempre, esta vez hay una caja de almuerzo_ _más_ _preparándose_ _sobre la mesa,_ _dejándola_ _intrigada_ _…_

TOMOYO: No entiendo, ¿hoy estás preparando también para ti?

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

TOMOYO: El almuerzo.

KUROU: No.

TOMOYO: Entonces, ¿es para mí? No me hace falta.

KUROU: Ah… no exactamente.

TOMOYO: ¿Y para quien es?

KUROU: Ah, pues… (¡Demonios! ¡Debí haber inventado otra cosa!)

TOMOYO: Déjame adivinar. Es para tu novia Ryou, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Claro. Pienso darle una sorpre… ¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Cómo supiste eso?

TOMOYO: ¡Jejeje! Kurou, no me subestimes. Yo ya lo sabía.

YUME: ¡Oh!

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes sobre ella?

TOMOYO: Secreto de mujeres. Sin embargo, es muy interesante que hagas algo como eso. Dime, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? ¿Es por tu amor de juventud?

KUROU: ¡Te equivocas! Lo hago porque he faltado varios días a causa de mi resfriado, además por la visita de Kanako no he podido tener contacto con ella.

TOMOYO: ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Has cambiado mucho, eso me enorgullece.

KUROU: Déjalo ya. Además aún no me has dicho como te has enterado.

TOMOYO: No te lo diré. Oye, ¿por qué no la traes aquí un día de estos?

KUROU: Definitivamente no. Te enojarías si trajera conmigo una chica aquí.

TOMOYO: Si lo haces bien, no me enfadaré.

KUROU: No sabes lo que dices. (Su hermana es más insoportable que tú.)

YUME: Oigan, ¿qué pasó con mi almuerzo?

 _Horas_ _después_ _, en el instituto, llega la hora del descanso antes del cuarto periodo y antes que fuera a cambiarme ya que hoy tenemos_ _educación_ _física_ _,_ _fui_ _hacia ella_ _trayéndole_ _una sorpresa_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Esto es para ti!

RYOU: ¿Eh? Esto es…

KUROU: Así es. Te he preparado el almuerzo.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Es para disculparme por lo del otro día. Te estuve ignorando por casi un mes. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

RYOU: Pero, no he traído nada para ti.

KUROU: No te preocupes. Además lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo, claro si no te gusta, no importa…

RYOU: ¡Snif! ¡Gracias, Kurou!

KUROU: Si no te importa, te prepararé uno todos los días.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Pero…

KUROU: No te preocupes, como he estado haciendo la comida para Yume, estoy acostumbrado. Además, tú eres la persona más importante para mí.

RYOU: Pero, ¿y para ti?

KUROU: ¡Ah! No, no. Yo me comeré uno de esos panecillos que venden en la cafetería.

RYOU: Sin embargo, si vas ahora solo encontraras panecillos de frejol.

KUROU: Descuida, de alguna manera me ha empezado a gustar los panecillos de frejol.

RYOU: Pero, tú tienes a Yume-chan, así que…

KUROU: Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo dejar a un lado a la persona que amo.

RYOU: ¡Oh!

 _Mientras tanto, Sunohara y Tomoya, los mejores amigos de Kurou, observan de cerca la escena entre ellos dos_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿El almuerzo?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, supongo que así es el amor.

TOMOYA: Pero, ¿no crees que hay otras formas mejores de expresarlo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Es verdad! Como salir juntos o algo así de vez en cuando.

TOMOYA: Y tú fantaseando como siempre. Aunque no es mala idea, quizá lo intente alguna vez.

SUNOHARA: Sí, y como siempre ustedes me dejarán completamente solo.

 _De pronto, alguien irrumpe violentamente en el_ _salón_ _que supuestamente no_ _habría_ _mucha gente y era nada menos que la hermana de Ryou haciendo su entrada como siempre_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Oigan ustedes dos!

KUROU: ¡Wah! ¡Kyou!

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

KYOU: ¡Ejem! Admito que no este mal lo que hacen, pero, ¿no podrían hacerlo en un lugar más privado?

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¡No me di cuenta!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Ya sonó el timbre! ¡Tengo que darme prisa! ¡Nos vemos después!

 _Avergonzado, me_ _retiré_ _velozmente del_ _salón_ _para ir al vestuario para cambiarme mientras que Ryou queda totalmente_ _distraída_ _como si estuviera_ _soñando…_

KYOU: Oye, Ryou… ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué te sucede?

RYOU: El almuerzo de Kurou…

KYOU: ¡Jooooooo! ¡Menuda aura de felicidad que tienes!

 _En la hora del almuerzo, ambos nos sentamos en el patio de la escuela y nos sentamos juntos en el_ _jardín_ _bajo un frondoso_ _árbol_ _. Antes de sentarnos ya_ _habíamos_ _puesto la manta para sentarnos y colocar nuestros almuerzos_ _allí_ _. Desafortunadamente no_ _conseguí_ _ningún_ _panecillo en la_ _cafetería_ _por lo que Ryou,_ _insistió_ _en darme el suyo_ _…_

KUROU & RYOU: ¡Provecho!

RYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué es esta figura?

 _Ryou observa que sobre la_ _ración_ _de arroz con la crema de verduras hice una figura sobre ella_ _…_

KUROU: Ah, un conejo.

 _Ella voltea la caja que estaba hacia el otro lado para ver correctamente y precisamente era la figura de un conejo ya que no se notaba a simple vista_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Es verdad! No lo había notado.

KUROU: ¡Sí! A Yume le puse la figura de un oso, así que la tuya es de un conejo.

RYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo sabías que es mi figura favorita?

KUROU: Bueno, es que como huyes más rápido que el viento cuando hay una situación vergonzosa, pues…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención ofenderte.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Solo bromeaba.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja!

RYOU: ¿Te sientes bien?

KUROU: Sí, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres cuando sonríes.

RYOU: ¡Oh!

KUROU: Ah, de todas maneras voy a comer de una vez.

 _Empecé_ _a comer_ _rápidamente_ _el almuerzo de Ryou y ella_ _empezó_ _a comer del que yo le_ _preparé…_

KUROU: Mmmm… ¡Está delicioso! ¡Veo que has mejorado!

RYOU: No, la verdad es que ese es el almuerzo que me hizo mi hermana. Todavía me falta mucho por mejorar.

KUROU: Ya veo. Eso explica por qué el sabor tan familiar. Por cierto, ¿qué te parece el mío?

RYOU: ¡Ah! Pues, está muy delicioso.

KUROU: ¡Qué bueno! Es el fruto de mi esfuerzo por practicar todos los días para hacer el almuerzo de Yume.

RYOU: Es verdad. Has mejorado mucho. ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: ¿A qué viene esa risita?

RYOU: ¿Recuerdas sobre la bola de arroz?

KUROU: Oye, no te burles. Obviamente era mi primera vez.

RYOU: Kurou, ¿quieres que te prepare el almuerzo de ahora en adelante?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: La verdad, durante todo este verano he practicado mucho y he mejorado bastante así que…

KUROU: ¿En serio? Creo que ya comienzo a entender perfectamente cómo se siente Yume. ¡Jejeje! Parece que los almuerzos traen la felicidad. A este paso te convertirás en una esposa estupenda.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Ah! Disculpa, solo dije una tontería.

RYOU: No, no te preocupes. Además, yo…

 _Sin pensar dos veces, ambos nos besamos._ _E_ _ra como si el tiempo y todo aquello que nos rodeaba_ _carecía_ _de importancia._ _Habíamos_ _creado un espacio solo para nosotros dos._ _E_ _ra una_ _sensación_ _bastante maravillosa, me hizo recordar cuando la_ _besé_ _por primera vez en los recreativos, una_ _situación_ _bastante inusual pero agradable a la vez._

 _Después_ _del almuerzo, en la_ _última_ _hora de descanso, fui a buscar_ _rápidamente_ _a Kyou en el otro_ _salón_ _y me la_ _llevé_ _a un lugar alejado para hablar a solas con ella_ _…_

KYOU: Dime, ¿Cómo has disfrutado tu momento con ella?

KUROU: Ah, bien. Fue muy agradable.

KYOU: ¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

KUROU: Algo raro pasa con tu hermana.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Después de almorzar no hemos vuelto a hablar. Estaba muy triste.

KYOU: ¿No será que le hiciste algo malo, infeliz?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso quiero preguntarte.

KYOU: ¿No será por el almuerzo que le diste?

KUROU: ¡Que no! A ella la llamaron a su celular.

KYOU: ¿Su celular?

KUROU: Después de hablar por teléfono. Ella empezó a comportarse de manera extraña.

KYOU: ¿Quién la llamó?

KUROU: Eso quisiera saber.

KYOU: Mmmm… tal vez sea por eso.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

KYOU: No, es mejor que no te entrometas en esas cosas. Solo harías sentir mal a ella.

KUROU: Definitivamente pasa algo raro. Exijo que me digas la verdad con detalles.

KYOU: Ryou, no te lo ha mencionado, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Mmmm… algo de que ella quiere mudarse para no causar molestias a su padre. Pero, ¿a qué se debe eso?

KYOU: Si no te lo ha dicho, es mejor que no te lo diga.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¡Soy su novio! Al menos tengo que saber qué le preocupa.

KYOU: Dime, ¿y qué puedes hacer si te enteras? ¿No crees que eso haría más infeliz a Ryou de esa forma?

KUROU: Pero…

KYOU: No te preocupes, Ryou ya es una chica mayor, estoy segura que puede superarlo por sí misma. Kurou, no te alejes de ella por favor, aunque esté pasando por momentos difíciles debes ser firme.

KUROU: Por supuesto.

 _Es verdad, no es momento para deprimirse._ _E_ _s necesario mantenerme fuerte, esta definitivamente es una prueba que me da la vida para determinar lo fuerte que son nuestros_ _vínculos_ _._ _S_ _i quiero ayudarla, debo mantenerme firme y ser capaz de comprenderla_ _más_ _._

 _Horas_ _después_ _, llega la hora de salida y todos comienzan a retirarse a sus casas_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Por fin se terminaron las clases!

TOMOYA: Kurou, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Tenemos planeado hacer una pequeña reunión por los viejos tiempos. ¡Ah! Claro, después de que recojas a Yume del jardín.

KUROU: Lo siento, hoy no puedo. Ustedes vayan sin mí.

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ¿acaso tú…?

TOMOYA: Sunohara, vámonos.

SUNOHARA: Pero…

TOMOYA: Dejémoslo por ahora.

SUNOHARA: De acuerdo.

KUROU: (Gracias amigos, por animarme. Pero… hay alguien más que me necesita.)

 _Después_ _de que todos se retiraran, Ryou en esta_ _ocasión_ _es la_ _última_ _en quedarse como sospechaba._ _N_ _o estaba bien_ _después_ _de haber recibido esa llamada._ _M_ _e_ _acerqué_ _a ella para hablarle_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou, ¿estás bien?

RYOU: ¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué?

KUROU: La verdad, luces triste y no terminaste el almuerzo que te di.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho! Con todas las molestias que te has tomado en preparármelo…

KUROU: ¡No! No se trata de eso. Anteriormente dije que puedo preparártelo todos los días.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

RYOU: No, no es nada.

KUROU: ¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?

RYOU: Bueno, ya me hiciste el almuerzo, ¿verdad? Gracias. Es mejor que te vayas pronto.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Yume te está esperando.

KUROU: Tienes razón. Ah, Ryou.

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: Estaré esperando. El momento en que puedas contármelo todo ¡Nos vemos!

 _Sabía_ _en el fondo que ella estaba sufriendo, pero como dijo Kyou, lo mejor que_ _podía_ _hacer es ser paciente y no ser distante. Sin embargo, cuando lo pienso,_ _¿_ _no se supone que en estos momentos yo_ _debería_ _ser quien deba estar a su lado para superarlo juntos?_

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Ryou,_ _después_ _de tomar el bus, regresa sola a su casa y en ello encuentra a su padre que estaba ya en casa cortando las rosas del_ _jardín…_

RYOU: ¡Padre!

PADRE DE RYOU: ¡Ah! ¡Ryou! Bienvenida.

RYOU: ¿Qué crees que haces?

PADRE DE RYOU: Estoy cortando las rosas del jardín.

RYOU: ¿Por qué?

PADRE DE RYOU: Lo hago porque los niños pueden hacerse daño con las rosas. ¿Te parece si podemos hablar a solas? Tu hermana todavía no llega del instituto. Pienso que es buen momento para hablar acerca de ese asunto que te mencioné esta tarde.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento!

PADRE DE RYOU: ¡Espera Ryou!

 _Sin poder decir_ _más_ _, Ryou se aleja de su casa, con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos corre_ _rápidamente_ _,_ _perdiéndose_ _sin rumbo._

 _Mientras tanto,_ _recogí_ _rápidamente_ _a Yume y me la_ _llevé_ _inmediatamente a casa_ _…_

YUME: ¡Estamos en casa! ¡Papá Kurou, date prisa! Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. ¿Eh? ¿Papá Kurou?

KUROU: ¡Lo siento Yume! Yo… tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Espérame en casa.

YUME: ¿Eh?

 _Lo siento Yume, pero no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces._ _N_ _o quiero perder a Ryou nuevamente._ _T_ _al vez_ _aún_ _no pueda ser capaz de comprender la_ _situación_ _por la que_ _está_ _pasando pero no puedo quedarme quieto sin hacer nada al respecto._

 _Sin pensar dos veces, fui corriendo hacia la casa de Ryou. Por desgracia, no recordaba bien la_ _dirección_ _por lo que me_ _perdí_ _en la ruta. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras cruzaba por el parque, la_ _encontré_ _justo_ _allí_ _sentada en uno de los columpios._

KUROU: ¡Ryou!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

 _Ryou sigue sin responderme nada con una mirada bastante triste_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou, ¿de verdad no puedes decirme qué sucede?

RYOU: Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no quiero que estés conmigo.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

RYOU: Debo volver a mi casa, mi hermana debe estar preocupada.

KUROU: ¡Ryou! ¡Espera!

RYOU: Es mejor que te vayas. Yume se preocupará.

 _Sin poder decirle nada_ _más_ _, Ryou se va_ _rápidamente_ _a su casa_ _dejándome_ _preocupado lo cual me deja bastante frustrado por no poder saber la causa de su raro comportamiento._

KUROU: ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _, Ryou ya no viene al instituto ni tampoco he sabido nada de ella._ _A_ _pesar de lo que su hermana me ha dicho no puedo quedarme tranquilo._ _L_ _a_ _situación_ _parece empeorar cada vez_ _más_ _._ _M_ _e pregunto que_ _debería_ _hacer, si tan solo pudiera saber por_ _qué_ _sufre de esa forma. Cuando_ _pensé_ _que todo_ _estaría_ _perdido, Yume es quien me ayuda a obtener una nueva oportunidad._

YUME: Mi papá Kurou está muy triste. Siento que le ha ocurrido algo malo.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?

YUME: Sí, está actuando así desde que salió después de dejarme aquí.

KUROU: Ah, Miku, ¿te sucede algo? Te noto preocupada.

MIKU: Es que hoy no ha venido Fujibayashi.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, seguramente la delegada está enferma, ¿no? Eso es normal que a uno le suceda después del verano.

MIKU: Sí, pero es la primera vez que falta sin avisar. Por eso estoy preocupada. ¡A lo mejor ha sido envenenada por culpa de tu almuerzo!

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

YUME: Espejo, espejito mágico, haz que mi papá Kurou se sienta mucho mejor.

KUROU: ¿A qué vino eso?

YUME: Es un hechizo. Mi amiga Maya me lo ha enseñado.

KUROU: Ya veo, gracias.

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 21: Por la persona amada** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	22. Memoria 21: Por la persona amada

**PROLOGO**

RYOU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

KUROU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

RYOU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

KUROU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

KUROU & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 21: Por la persona amada**

 _Tras resolver el asunto acerca de Kanako y los problemas que ella_ _tenía_ _, las vacaciones de verano terminan y empieza un nuevo semestre en la escuela._ _Podría_ _decirse que las cosas volvieron a ser las mismas de siempre. Sin embargo,_ _había_ _olvidado algo muy importante, debido a que solo estaba pensando en resolver mis propios problemas_ _había_ _dejado_ _atrás_ _a la persona que_ _más_ _quería_ _sin darme cuenta que ella atraviesa momentos_ _difíciles_ _en su vida._ _Intenté_ _hacer todo de mi parte por intentar animarla y hacerla sentir mejor pero las cosas no resultaron bien y si las cosas_ _continúan_ _de ese modo, la distancia entre nosotros se_ _hará_ _cada vez mayor._

 _Aquella noche_ _regresé_ _decepcionado a mi casa, debido a que no he podido hablar bien con ella._ _Sin_ _saludar a nadie, me fui directo a mi_ _habitación_ _y fui a sentarme en mi cama, pensando acerca de lo sucedido con ella mientras que Yume, emocionada por mi llegada, fue hacia mi cuarto sin saber el dolor que siento en estos momentos_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou…

 _Recordé_ _lo que ella me dijo cuando la_ _encontré_ _sentada y triste en el columpio del parque_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

KUROU: Ryou, ¿de verdad no puedes decirme qué sucede?

RYOU: Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no quiero que estés conmigo.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _En ese momento, Yume nota mi mirada llena de tristeza al entrar a la_ _habitación_ _y se retira sigilosamente para no interrumpirme mientras se dirige a la_ _habitación_ _de Tomoyo quien_ _está_ _leyendo un libro en el escritorio_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué tienes Yume?

YUME: Hermana Tomoyo…

TOMOYO: ¿Ha pasado algo?

YUME: Mi papá Kurou está muy triste. Siento que le ha ocurrido algo malo.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?

YUME: Sí, está actuando así desde que salió después de dejarme aquí.

TOMOYO: Mmmm…

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tomoyo deja el libro a un lado y se quita los lentes y se va directo a mi_ _habitación_ _con una mirada seria_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres?

TOMOYO: ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

TOMOYO: Por estar así de apenado, has conseguido entristecerla. ¿Te parece poco?

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón. Yo… no soy capaz de hacer nada…

TOMOYO: ¡No digas tonterías! Si alguien que te importe está triste, tienes que permanecer firme y tranquilo, ¿vale?

KUROU: Tomoyo… pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

TOMOYO: Sonríe.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Si no lo haces, Yume tampoco lo hará. ¿Quieres que sufra al igual que tú?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto que no! Tienes razón. Lo siento Yume, me han pasado algunas cosas tristes y… ¡Jejeje!

YUME: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Lo siento, ni siquiera soy capaz de sonreír de verdad.

TOMOYO: ¡Serás…!

YUME: Toma, es para ti.

 _Yume entrega en mis manos una hoja de papel doblada donde hay algo escrito que solo se ve al ponerlo derecho_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Para mí?

YUME: Sí, es una carta para ti.

 _Al revisarlo,_ _había_ _un dibujo de un oso y otra hoja_ _más_ _en su interior que al abrirlo pude ver el mensaje:_ _"_ _Querido_ _papá_ _Kurou, muchas gracias por los almuerzos, te quiero mucho, Yume._ _"_

KUROU: Yume… ¡Gracias! Me siento mejor.

 _Comencé_ _a darle un abrazo para agradecerle por la carta que me acaba de entregar._ _A_ _pesar de que es solo una_ _pequeña_ _frase, es suficiente para_ _mí_ _ya que pude recibir los sentimientos de ella a_ _través_ _de_ _estas_ _simples palabras_ _…_

YUME: Yo… mejoraré y entonces dibujaré algún día a mi papá Kurou.

KUROU: Sí, gracias por la carta. Me has animado.

TOMOYO: Pues claro, ella puso todos sus sentimientos para escribir esta carta.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Lo que quiero decir que eso es lo que piensa ella respecto a ti.

KUROU: Mmmm… sentimientos, ¿eh?

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde,_ _después_ _de que Yume se fuera a dormir,_ _salí_ _de la casa en_ _dirección_ _hacia la casa de las hermanas Fujibayashi y_ _dejé_ _una carta en el_ _buzón_ _de la casa._ _Después_ _de eso, firmemente_ _regresé_ _a casa esperando que ella reciba mi carta._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, en el instituto, cuando_ _llegué_ _a mi_ _salón_ _, estaban_ _allí_ _mis amigos Tomoya y Sunohara quienes llegaron antes que yo y_ _también_ _Miku, amiga y_ _compañera_ _de Ryou_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Hola compañero!

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Vaya casualidad encontrarlos a ustedes temprano esta mañana. ¿Es alguna ocasión especial?

TOMOYA: No, tú sabes que ya no puedo llegar tarde ya que vengo con Nagisa a clases.

SUNOHARA: Qué envidia me das, venir con una chica todos los días a clase. Yo apenas pude levantarme esta mañana.

KUROU: Si eso te preocupa, le digo a mi prima que te traiga todos los días.

SUNOHARA: ¡Noooooooo! ¡Todo menos eso!

KUROU: ¡Jajajaja!

TOMOYA: Puedo ver que estás de mejor humor, ayer estabas preocupado por algo, ¿no?

KUROU: Sí, podría decirse. Ya sabes que uno tiene sus problemas por ahí.

MIKU: Ah, Sakagami.

KUROU: Ah, Miku, ¿te sucede algo? Te noto preocupada.

MIKU: Es que hoy no ha venido Fujibayashi.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, seguramente la delegada está enferma, ¿no? Eso es normal que a uno le suceda después del verano.

MIKU: Sí, pero es la primera vez que falta sin avisar. Por eso estoy preocupada. ¡A lo mejor ha sido envenenada por culpa de tu almuerzo!

KUROU: ¡Como se te ocurre!

TOMOYA: Lo más seguro es por la llamada telefónica de ayer.

KUROU: Oye, ¿y tú como sabes eso?

TOMOYA: Digamos que hice mis propias averiguaciones.

SUNOHARA: Cielos, ya no se puede tener un poco de privacidad en esta escuela, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Ryou...

TOMOYA: Descuida, más tarde iremos a hablar con Kyou, seguramente ella debe saber algo. ¡Anímate!

KUROU: Muchachos…

SUNOHARA: Si te deprimes ahora, no ayudará en nada la situación.

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa de las hermanas Fujibayashi, Ryou empieza a revisar las_ _fotografías_ _de su pasado cuando su madre_ _todavía_ _estaba viva mientras ordena y empaca las cosas de su_ _habitación_ _._ _Después_ _, de ello, comienza a recordar un hecho cuando era_ _niña…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _En el_ _jardín_ _de la casa, Ryou, estaba con su_ _mamá_ _ayudando a plantar flores en la tierra que estaba ya preparada_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Cuándo crecerán las flores?

MADRE DE RYOU: Después del invierno, cuando comience a hacer calor. Dime, ¿quieres que este jardín sea nuestro tesoro?

RYOU: ¡Sí!

MADRE DE RYOU: Vamos a cuidarlo mucho, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí.

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡Vamos a jugar!

RYOU: Estoy ayudando a plantar las rosas, ¿quieres venir?

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Van a plantar todo eso?

MADRE DE RYOU: Así es. Vamos a hacer un jardín grande y hermoso, ¿no es genial?

KYOU: Sí, yo también ayudaré.

 _Después_ _, Ryou comienza a recordar_ _también_ _las palabras que dijo su padre el_ _día_ _de ayer_ _…_

PADRE DE RYOU: Estoy cortando las rosas del jardín.

RYOU: ¿Por qué?

PADRE DE RYOU: Lo hago porque los niños pueden hacerse daño con las rosas.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Ryou comienza a llorar bastante mientras observa las fotos de su madre fallecida_ _…_

RYOU: (En aquel momento, yo era incapaz de aceptar la muerte de mi madre… cada mañana, la buscaba… desde ese día nunca volví a sonreír de nuevo. Durante mis días en la primaria, siempre pasaba mirando una y otra vez, esperando por ella. Sin embargo, mi madre ya no podía volver. A pesar de ello, mi hermana siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, apoyándome pero a pesar de ello, estuve perdiendo la confianza en mí misma. Tampoco era capaz de poder destacar en algo, siempre me culpaba a mí misma porque ella ya no está. Sin embargo, la única madre que tengo es la mía propia. ¡Nadie puede cambiar eso! Aún así… un día, desaparecieron todas sus fotos de la casa. Mi padre se deshizo todas las fotos de mi madre que había en la casa, mientras que yo no lloraba porque creía que no debería dejarle a él verme llorar. Fue duro, pero mi padre y mi hermana decidieron desaparecer por mi propio bien todos los recuerdos de ella para evitar que siga sufriendo. Lo único que pude conservar son estás fotos que tengo escondidas en mi cuarto. Ellos pensaron que con el tiempo podía superarlo, pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando llegó esa mujer a mi casa. La noticia volvió a impactarme cuando mi padre dijo que estaba pensando en volver a casarse y me la presentó. Sé que no puedo interferir con la felicidad de mi padre, pero es doloroso. ¡No puedo olvidar a mi madre!)

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, Yume y Maya se encuentran conversando en el_ _salón_ _mientras que algunos_ _niños_ _se marchan de regreso con sus madres_ _…_

MAYA: Vaya, Kurou llega tarde esta vez, ¿no?

YUME: Seguramente viene enseguida.

MAYA: Quien sabe. ¿Tendrá una cita o algo?

YUME: Mmmm…

MAYA: Oye, ¿Qué te sucede? No pongas esa cara de pena. Se te va a esfumar la felicidad.

YUME: ¿Eh?

MAYA: Mira esto. Te mostraré un secreto.

 _Maya saca un espejo de su bolso y se lo muestra a Yume_ _…_

MAYA: Espejo, espejito mágico, haz que Yume sea feliz.

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

MAYA: El hechizo del espejo. Si se lo pides tu deseo se hará realidad.

YUME: ¡Oh!

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Yume, tu primo ha venido a recogerte!

YUME: Maya, muchas gracias.

MAYA: No tiene importancia. Date prisa.

 _Aquella noche, Yume estaba recostada en la cama mientras Kurou la_ _acompaña_ _para que duerma tranquila_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿no vas a dormir?

KUROU: No.

YUME: ¿Te ha vuelto a pasar algo triste?

KUROU: No puedo mentirte pero gracias a la carta que me diste, estoy bien.

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Yume?

 _Yume se levanta de la cama y sale un rato del cuarto_ _…_

YUME: Espera un momentito.

 _Después_ _de un rato, Yume regresa con un espejo en su mano_ _…_

YUME: Toma, lo he cogido prestado.

KUROU: ¿Qué cosa?

YUME: Espejo, espejito mágico, haz que mi papá Kurou se sienta mucho mejor.

KUROU: ¿A qué vino eso?

YUME: Es un hechizo. Mi amiga Maya me lo ha enseñado.

KUROU: Ya veo, gracias.

 _Luego de un rato, Yume consigue dormir profundamente gracias a que consigue animar a Kurou quien_ _seguía_ _preocupado por Ryou._

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa de las hermanas Fujibayashi,_ _después_ _de cenar, Kyou comienza a revisar la correspondencia de la casa cuando_ _…_

KYOU: Mmmm… cuentas, recibos… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oh! ¿Para Ryou?

 _Después_ _de eso, ella se dirige a la_ _habitación_ _para hablar con su hermana_ _…_

KYOU: Ryou, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

RYOU: Sí.

KYOU: Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

 _Ryou no responde nada mientras observa las notas de su diario_ _…_

KYOU: Sé que no es buen momento pero he encontrado esto en el buzón. Quizá esto te anime un poco.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Esto es…

KYOU: Bueno, voy a bañarme. No pienso molestarte.

RYOU: Hermana…

 _Ella empieza a leer la carta cuidadosamente el contenido que dice:_ _"_ _Espero que tu felicidad sea mucho mayor y que tu tristeza disminuya cada vez_ _más_ _. Incluso si alguna vez nos separamos, nuestros sentimientos nunca_ _desaparecerán_ _. Firmado, Kurou Sakagami_ _"_ _._

 _De pronto, Ryou empieza a mirar por la ventana y afuera empieza a observar que hay una persona muy querida para ella observando desde lejos_ _…_

KUROU: Me pregunto por qué vine a parar nuevamente en este lugar…

 _Al mismo tiempo, Ryou sale de la casa para encontrarse con_ _él…_

KUROU: ¡Ryou!

 _Rato_ _después_ _, para no ser interrumpidos, fuimos a conversar en el parque cerca a su casa_ _…_

KUROU: Entonces, ¿leíste mi carta?

RYOU: Sí, me encuentro mejor.

KUROU: Lamento haber venido así de repente.

RYOU: No, descuida. Soy yo la que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento.

KUROU: Ryou, solo quería decirte que si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo.

RYOU: La verdad, siento celos de ti.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Es porque a pesar de todo lo que has sufrido, te mantienes firme y actúas como si nada malo te hubiera pasado.

KUROU: No es verdad. Yo, no soy bueno para expresar mis emociones pero sinceramente de alguna manera estuve igual de deprimido que tú. Me sentía inútil al no poder hacer absolutamente nada por la persona que quiero. Hace tiempo que no sentía una impotencia de esa forma.

RYOU: Hasta ahora me había convencido que estaba sola pero cuando estoy contigo, me hace recordar que realmente lo estoy.

KUROU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Tienes a tu hermana que te quiere mucho y pues… a tu padre a pesar de que él busca su propia felicidad.

RYOU: Lo sé, pero…

KUROU: Yo… lo perdí todo. Siempre me había culpado a mí mismo por todo y odiaba a mi padre y a mí mismo. Sin embargo, a lo largo de mi vida entendí que si estoy vivo es porque gracias a ella tengo una nueva oportunidad para encontrar un propósito en esta vida. Sé lo que es perder a una madre sobre todo a esa edad.

RYOU: ¡Snif! ¡Snif!

KUROU: Otra vez estás llorando, Ryou.

RYOU: Lo siento.

 _En ese momento, saque de mi bolsillo el espejo que me dio Yume y se lo_ _mostré_ _a Ryou mientras observa su reflejo a_ _través_ _de_ _él…_

KUROU: No hace falta que sigas reprimiéndote. Puedes llorar.

 _Inmediatamente, Ryou se pone a llorar junto a mis brazos y la_ _abracé_ _sintiendo todo el dolor que ella_ _debió_ _haber pasado_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… a ver, como era… Espejo, espejito mágico, ¡haz que Ryou sonría de felicidad!

RYOU: ¿Eh? Kurou, ¿a qué viene eso?

KUROU: Es un hechizo. Yume me lo ha enseñado. Me dijo que si hacía esto, mi deseo se cumpliría. Ryou, si te sientes sola o triste, siempre estaré a tu lado. Por eso, quiero que estés conmigo.

RYOU: Kurou… Yume, es una buena chica, ¿verdad? Incluso se preocupa por mí.

KUROU: Sí.

RYOU: Entonces vuelve con ella.

KUROU: Pero, ahora está profundamente dormida.

RYOU: Estoy segura que si despierta, se pondrá triste si tú no estás. Kurou, estoy orgullosa de ti por el empeño que le pones al cuidarla, por eso te quiero aún más.

KUROU: Ryou… yo… también… te quiero…

 _Mientras tanto, Kyou, la hermana melliza de Ryou, sale de la casa en busca de ella_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¿En donde estás? ¡Cielos! Solo espero que ella no… ¿Eh?

 _En ese instante, ella observa que_ _está_ _en el parque a solas con Kurou,_ _besándose…_

KYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! ¡Jejeje! No importa.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en el_ _salón_ _de clases donde Kurou y sus amigos estudian, llega la hora del refrigerio y Ryou se haya conversando con sus amigas y su hermana_ _…_

KYOU: Dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

RYOU: Sí, lamento haberte hecho preocupar.

AKI: ¡Fujibayashi! ¡Nos tenías preocupadas!

MIKU: Te veo más delgada, ¿estás comiendo bien?

RYOU: Tranquilas, sí como bien.

KUROU: ¡Hola! ¿Puedo entrar en la conversación?

KYOU: ¡Tú lárgate! ¡Esta es una conversación solo para chicas!

AKI: ¡Sí, esfúmate!

KUROU: ¡Tch! Solo intentaba ser amable.

RYOU: Ah, Kurou, esto… quiero darte esto.

 _Ryou, me entrega una carta escrita por ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? Esto… ¿podría ser? ¿Una carta de amor?

KYOU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? – Dice Kyou aterrada por el shock.

RYOU: No, te equivocas. Léelo después de tu almuerzo.

KUROU: Da igual, estoy contento por la carta.

KYOU: ¡Pues entonces, bórrate! ¡Nosotras tenemos cosas que hablar!

KUROU: No entiendo a que viene ese mal genio.

 _Después_ _de almorzar, me puse a leer la carta que ella me_ _entregó_ _hace un rato mientras_ _podía_ _percibir los sentimientos escritos en ella:_ _"_ _Para Kurou, muchas gracias._ _Tenía_ _tanto miedo que siempre me culpaba a_ _mí_ _misma._ _N_ _o me gustaba ser_ _así_ _._ _S_ _iempre he querido ser tan fuerte como mi hermana y como_ _tú_ _que son capaces de superar muchos_ _obstáculos_ _. Gracias por darme el valor para seguir adelante por_ _mí_ _misma._ _L_ _a verdad_ _tenía_ _mucha_ _vergüenza_ _en decirte esto, por eso_ _decidí_ _escribírtelo_ _en una carta. Con_ _cariño_ _, Ryou._ _"_

KUROU: Ryou, sin importar que el tiempo pase, mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca desaparecerán.

 _Algunas personas se preguntan si la_ _"_ _Eternidad_ _"_ _es algo que existe en este mundo. Sin embargo, yo_ _encontré_ _esa respuesta y estoy seguro que el verdadero amor es una forma de dicha eternidad._ _E_ _s un sentimiento que brilla claramente dentro de_ _mí_ _incluso dentro de algunos_ _año_ _s cuando vaya por mi propio sendero dejando todo_ _atrás_ _._

TOMOYO: Yume, por cierto, ¿qué hiciste con mi espejo?

YUME: Ah, eso. Se lo di a mi papá Kurou.

KUROU: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿A qué viene eso?

KUROU: ¿Yo? No dije nada.

TOMOYO: ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi espejo?

KUROU: Pues, se lo regalé a alguien.

TOMOYO: ¿A quién?

KUROU: A una amiga que estaba en problemas.

TOMOYO: ¿Y qué motivo tan grande sería para regalar un espejo valioso a una simple amiga?

KUROU: Ah… pues…

TOMOYO: ¡Confiesa de una maldita vez!

KUROU: Está bien. Se lo regalé a mi novia.

TOMOYO: ¿¡SERÁS IDIOTAAAAA!?

KUROU: ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

TOMOYO: ¡Ese espejo me lo regaló mi madre en mi cumpleaños y es una rareza de accesorio femenino! ¡Una antigüedad! Y aún así tú…

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¡No tienes que enfadarte! ¡Prometo que la llamaré! ¡Te lo aseguro!

TOMOYO: ¡Más te vale o tendrás que pagar con tu cuerpo el resto de tu vida!

KUROU: No le veo la diferencia si siempre me utilizas.

TOMOYO: ¡Jooo! No entiendo, ¿por qué los hombres de esta familia son tan débiles frente a las mujeres?

KUROU: Y lo dice alguien que siempre me obliga a hacer lo que ella quiere.

YUME: ¡Jejejeje!

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Sin darme cuenta, durante todo ese tiempo, Ryou estuvo sufriendo mucho_ _volviéndose_ _a abrir viejas heridas del pasado._ _F_ _ue_ _allí_ _cuando me di cuenta que no solo ella me recuerda a mi madre fallecida sino_ _también_ _ahora a mi yo del pasado._ _A_ _l igual que yo_ _también_ _perdió_ _a su madre a temprana edad,_ _culpándose_ _a_ _sí_ _misma por su_ _pérdida_ _._ _U_ _n sentimiento que entiendo perfectamente. Tras ayudarle a superar su dolor, nuestros_ _días_ _volvieron a ser_ _pacíficos_ _y la misma rutina de siempre. Sin embargo, la diferencia ahora es que juntos caminaremos por un nuevo sendero_ _…_

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 22: Todos juntos** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	23. Memoria 22: Todos juntos

**PROLOGO**

YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

RYOU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

RYOU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

YUME & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 22: Todos juntos**

 _Sin darme cuenta, durante todo ese tiempo, Ryou estuvo sufriendo mucho_ _volviéndose_ _a abrir viejas heridas del pasado._ _F_ _ue_ _allí_ _cuando me di cuenta que no solo ella me recuerda a mi madre fallecida sino_ _también_ _ahora a mi yo del pasado._ _A_ _l igual que yo_ _también_ _perdió_ _a su madre a temprana edad,_ _culpándose_ _a_ _sí_ _misma por su_ _pérdida_ _._ _U_ _n sentimiento que entiendo perfectamente._ _S_ _in embargo, lo que me dio fuerzas para vivir en aquel entonces era mi deseo de venganza en contra de mi padre y aquellos que me dejaron_ _atrás_ _._ _E_ _n el caso de Ryou, la fuerza para vivir la_ _encontró_ _por medio de la_ _única_ _persona en la cual siempre ha dependido, su hermana melliza._ _C_ _omo dice ella, es sorprendente que Kyou tenga tal fuerza de voluntad para sobrellevarlo todo y seguir adelante pese a la tristeza y dificultad que ella atraviesa._ _S_ _in embargo, lo que nosotros ignoramos es que ella_ _también_ _tiene momentos de debilidad y_ _quizá_ _su momento_ _más_ _doloroso fue al enfrentar su principal_ _obstáculo_ _, su propia hermana al desarrollar sentimientos hacia_ _mí_ _._

 _Tras ayudarle a superar su dolor, nuestros_ _días_ _volvieron a ser_ _pacíficos_ _y la misma rutina de siempre._ _No obstante, no pude darme cuenta acerca del transcurrir del tiempo y ya estábamos_ _en_ _Otoño_ _,_ _época_ _de grandes cambios y por supuesto la llegada del invierno._

AYANO: Yume… Yume….

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?

AYANO: Aquí. ¿Puedes verme?

YUME: Sí. ¿Qué haces?

AYANO: Mira, una sorpresa para ti. Un pijama nuevo, ¿qué opinas?

YUME: ¡Sí! Es bonito. ¿Eh? ¡Mamá! No… no puedo ver tu rostro… ¡Mamaaaaa!

 _A la llegada del anochecer, Yume es despertada de su_ _sueño_ _por su prima Tomoyo_ _…_

TOMOYO: Yume, despierta. ¡Yume!

YUME: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: La cena está servida. Apresúrate, todos te estamos esperando.

 _Esa noche vinieron de visita a mi casa, los padres de Tomoyo y Takafumi para ver como_ _estábamos_ _y de paso para entrometerse en nuestras vidas_ _…_

SHIMIZU: Felicidades por tu campaña, Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: Sí, al parecer es posible que se apruebe la ley para evitar que los árboles de Cerezo sean talados.

KUROU: Estás a un paso de realizar tu sueño.

TOMOYO: Sí, gracias a todos por apoyarme. Por cierto, nunca me has contado acerca de tu sueño. ¿Qué quieres llegar a ser?

KUROU: Ah… pues… dejemos eso para otro día.

TOMOYO: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡La forma en que lo dices me preocupa aún más!

KUROU: No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

TOMOYO: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Hace meses atrás rechazaste una propuesta para estudiar en…!

KUROU: Lo que decida hacer o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Estás en tu último año de instituto! Solo faltan unos cuantos meses para graduarte, ¿y no piensas decir nada?

KUROU: La verdad no estoy decidido aún qué hacer con mi vida pero tengo un sueño que realizar. No, una deuda que tengo que pagar.

TOMOYO: ¿Y eso qué es?

YUME: Hablando de sueños, ¿saben? Acabo de soñar con mi mamá.

TODOS: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: ¿Un sueño?

KUROU: Interesante. ¿Y de qué se trataba?

TOMOYO: Excusa perfecta para desviarte del tema, ¿eh?

KUROU: Calma, calma.

YUME: Fue un encuentro con ella. No puedo recordar claramente.

TOMOYO: Yume…

 _Después_ _de_ _bañarme_ _fui a la cocina por mi gaseosa helada para tomar y relajarme un poco mientras pensaba en las palabras de Tomoyo durante la cena_ _…_

KUROU: Mi futuro, ¿eh? La verdad no sé qué hacer. Sé que quiero convertirme en doctor pero, ¿realmente ese es mi deseo? ¿Será el destino que debo llevar?

 _En ese momento, Yume llega corriendo_ _después_ _de ponerse su pijama y trae consigo un libro de cuentos en sus manos_ _…_

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¡Hoy quiero que me leas este libro!

KUROU: Oye, ¿eso no te queda pequeño ya?

YUME: ¡Kya! ¡Pervertido!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

YUME: ¡Sí! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

KUROU: No me digas que has aprendido eso en el jardín.

YUME: Maya me lo enseñó.

KUROU: Ah, las cosas que aprenden los niños hoy en día. Pero no cabe duda que estás creciendo. ¿Por qué no cambias por otro? Si mal no recuerdo, creo tener uno de tu tamaño guardado en el ático.

YUME: ¡No importa! ¡Quiero usar este!

KUROU: ¿Y por qué?

YUME: Me lo hizo mi mamá hace mucho tiempo. Así que no pienso cambiarlo.

KUROU: Pero, ¿no te hace daño? Yo veo que está muy ajustado para ti.

YUME: Bueno, sí… un poquito pero…

KUROU: ¡Aja! ¡Entonces no seas testaruda y cámbiate! ¡El ataque de las cosquillas!

 _Y jugado con ella le empiezo a hacer cosquillas para hacer que se rinda_ _…_

YUME: ¡Jajajaja! ¡No es justo! ¡Detente!

KUROU: ¡No hasta que me hagas caso!

YUME: ¡Jajajaja! ¡No me cambiaré!

TOMOYO: ¿A qué están jugando ustedes dos?

 _Sin embargo, en medio del juego de cosquillas, accidentalmente le_ _rasgué_ _la manga de la camisa de su pijama_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué has hecho Kurou?

KUROU: ¡Auch! Esto… Yume… yo… no lo hice sin querer… perdón.

 _A pesar de que intentaba calmarla_ _después_ _del infortunado accidente de su pijama, Yume se fue a su cuarto_ _echándose_ _a llorar en la cama, mientras que estaba yo apenado afuera conversando con Tomoyo_ _…_

TOMOYO: Ya veo. Ese pijama se lo hizo su madre. ¿De verdad?

KUROU: Sí, pero ahora definitivamente no se lo va a querer quitar. Seguramente me odia por esto.

TOMOYO: Ya, ya. No te culpes. Por el momento, lo mejor es que esta noche lo lleve puesto pero mañana irás a comprar un pijama nuevo puesto que no tenemos clases.

KUROU: ¿No vendrás conmigo?

TOMOYO: Me quedaré a cuidar la casa. Así no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida.

KUROU: Pero eso no es tan sencillo. Yume no es tan tonta.

TOMOYO: Bueno, recuerdo que cuando mi mamá me compraba uno nuevo, yo me olvidaba de usar el anterior.

KUROU: Sí, pero no estamos hablando de tu caso.

TOMOYO: ¿Y qué tiene de malo usar uno de repuesto?

KUROU: Mmmm… viendo de ese modo, podría resultar.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, me preparo para salir y despedirme de Tomoyo_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, me voy yendo.

TOMOYO: Asegúrate de comprarle uno que le guste.

KUROU: Descuida.

 _Sin_ _embargo, Yume descubre que ya estoy saliendo y baja corriendo por las escaleras para verme_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ah! Papá Kurou, ¿A dónde vas?

KUROU: Ah, pues me voy de compras.

YUME: ¡Yo también quiero ir!

KUROU: ¡Auch! (Temía que dijera eso.)

TOMOYO: Yume, ¿por qué no te quedas y cuidas de la casa?

YUME: ¡Noooo! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Papá Kurou!

KUROU: No tengo más remedio.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Yume y yo salimos a la calle y tomamos el tren para la ciudad vecina, donde tienen un centro comercial el cual venden muchas cosas a precios_ _cómodos_ _, mientras que ella ignora el_ _propósito_ _real de este viaje_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ir de compras, ir de compras! ¡Qué divertido es! ¡Ir de compras con mi papá Kurou!

KUROU: (¿Por qué no soy capaz de decir "no" en esta clase de circunstancias? Creo que Tomoyo tiene razón después de todo.)

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, al llegar al Centro Comercial, fuimos al tercer piso donde_ _está_ _la_ _sección_ _de ropas para_ _niños_ _. Yume y yo quedamos impresionados al ver la diversidad que hay en esta tienda._

KUROU: Impresionante. La ropa que hacen para los niños hoy en día es cada vez más asombrosa.

VENDEDORA: Buenos días, ¿se les ofrece alguna cosa?

KUROU: Ah, sí.

 _Inmediatamente para evitar que Yume me escuche le_ _hablé_ _en voz baja a la empleada del local_ _…_

KUROU: [Estoy buscando un pijama para ella.]

VENDEDORA: Sí, tenemos lo indicado para su hija, por aquí.

KUROU: (¿Hija? ¿De verdad eso es lo que la gente piensa de nosotros?)

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, la empleada nos lleva a otra_ _sección_ _donde_ _están_ _los pijamas para_ _niños_ _y como esperaba, hay mucha variedad de ellos_ _…_

VENDEDORA: Los que más se venden ahora son los estampados con flores y animales decorativos.

KUROU: Mmmm… este se ve muy interesante. Yume, ¿qué opinas?

YUME: Esto es… ¿un pijama?

KUROU: Así es. Voy a comprarte uno nuevo.

YUME: Yo… no lo necesito…

KUROU: Entiendo que ninguno sea como el que hizo tu madre para ti. Sin embargo, perdóname por habértelo roto. ¿No prefieres que te compre uno bien bonito? Necesitas uno de repuesto.

YUME: Yo…

 _Al final pude convencerla de escoger un pijama para ella._ _P_ _ara pasar el rato, fuimos de paseo por el Centro Comercial, mirando ropa, accesorios para el hogar, juguetes y algunas atracciones que_ _había_ _por el lugar._

 _Esa noche, ella y yo regresamos a casa, trayendo el nuevo pijama que compramos en el Centro Comercial de la ciudad vecina. Mientras Yume se va a cambiar, Tomoyo no resiste la_ _tentación_ _de abrir el paquete en la sala de la casa_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué lindo! Me da ganas de probármelo.

KUROU: No exageres las cosas.

 _Sin_ _embargo, al bajar, Yume se sienta a la mesa con un aire de_ _depresión_ _y tristeza_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? Yume, mira, ¿no te gusta tu nuevo pijama?

YUME: Puedes quedártelo. Yo usaré el de mi mamá.

TOMOYO: Pero ya te queda pequeño y no puedes seguir usándolo, ¿verdad?

YUME: No es verdad. Todavía puedo ponérmelo.

TOMOYO: Yume, escucha por favor. Cada día estás creciendo, debido a ello no puedes seguir usando lo mismo que llevabas puesto hasta ahora. Es por eso que…

YUME: ¡No quiero!

TOMOYO: Yume, ¡no seas egoísta!

YUME: ¡No lo soy!

TOMOYO: ¡Yume!

KUROU: ¡Basta! Tomoyo, ya es suficiente.

TOMOYO: Kurou, tú deberías comprenderlo, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Así es. Por eso, dejémoslo así.

TOMOYO: ¡KUROU!

KUROU: Tomoyo, es difícil para alguien como tú, entender los sentimientos de ella ahora.

TOMOYO: ¡Espera! ¡Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar!

KUROU: Jamás comprenderías lo que significa perder a un ser querido.

 _Kurou, lleva a Yume para que duerma en su cuarto, mientras reflexiona acerca de los acontecimientos de hoy y_ _después_ _habla con Tomoyo a solas en su cuarto_ _…_

TOMOYO: Kurou, siento haberles gritado.

KUROU: Bueno, no es malo desquitarse un poco el enojo pero, ¿por qué te enojaste de ese modo con ella?

TOMOYO: Es que, es doloroso. Yume sigue aferrada al pasado por lo que no es capaz de seguir adelante y eso me duele.

KUROU: Lo sé.

TOMOYO: Kurou, ¿crees que su madre regrese algún día?

KUROU: No lo sé, pero quiero creer en ello. Al igual que Yume lo hace.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Ella tiene la esperanza de que su madre vuelva, algo que nunca sucederá para mí en este caso. Por eso, comprendo cómo se siente.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en el instituto, el segundo periodo termina y llega la hora del descanso mientras que muchos de los estudiantes salen a respirar aire fresco, Kurou,_ _desapareció_ _después_ _de la primera hora_ _…_

RYOU: Ah, esto… Okazaki…

TOMOYA: Ah, hola Fujibayashi. ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Esto…

TOMOYA: Dilo con confianza.

RYOU: ¿Has visto a Sakagami? No lo he visto durante la segunda hora.

SUNOHARA: Si buscas a ese tipo, salteó las clases como lo hacía antes. Quizás ha vuelto a las mismas de antes.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser!

SUNOHARA: Pero, es bastante extraño porque llevaba una tela encima y creo que lo vi irse a la azotea mientras yo venía hasta aquí.

TOMOYA: Al menos él llega temprano no como cierto inútil que siempre llega tarde a clases.

SUNOHARA: ¡¿Me estás llamando inútil?!

TOMOYA: Solo dije "cierto inútil" pero si eso es lo que comprendes, debe ser verdad.

SUNOHARA: ¿Te crees muy listo, verdad?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Y Fujibayashi?

SUNOHARA: Desapareció sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

TOMOYA: Pero, lo más extraño es que ha cambiado un poco su peinado.

 _Mientras tanto, yo estaba en la azotea intentando cocer el pijama roto que su_ _mamá_ _le hizo a Yume hace tiempo_ _atrás_ _cuando alguien se acerca sin percatarme_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Otra vez me ha salido de forma rara. No sale como esperaba. Supongo que no sirvo para esto.

RYOU: ¿Te sientes bien?

KUROU: No, estoy en graves problemas porque… ¡Wah! ¡Ryou! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Oh!

 _Para mi mayor sorpresa, Ryou aparece con el cabello un poco_ _más_ _corto sin su reconocible_ _listón_ _blanco que siempre usaba colgado en un lado de su cabello_ _…_

RYOU: Estaba preocupada por ti cuando te ausentaste en el segundo periodo.

KUROU: Tu cabello… ¿te lo arreglaste?

RYOU: Sí, un poco. Comprendí que sería bueno cambiarlo para demostrar que puedo ser diferente ahora gracias a ti.

KUROU: Me alegra escucharlo.

RYOU: Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo?

KUROU: Bueno, pues… quiero arreglar esto pero… no me sale nada bien.

RYOU: Ah, ¿no será que lo estás cosiendo al revés?

KUROU: Mmmm… ahora que lo dices…

RYOU: Esto es de Yume, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Sí, se lo rompí yo.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Es una historia complicada.

RYOU: ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Suelo ayudar muchas veces a coser la ropa de mi hermana cuando se rompe.

KUROU: ¿Estás segura?

RYOU: Sí.

 _Después_ _de un rato, Ryou termina de arreglar y coser el pijama de Yume. Sin embargo, el tercer periodo ya_ _había_ _empezado y como consecuencia los dos terminamos en saltar las clases_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Listo!

KUROU: ¡Gracias Ryou! ¡Me has salvado!

RYOU: Descuida. ¡Oh!

 _La campana del tercer periodo termina indicando su fin dando por comienzo el intermedio del siguiente antes de la hora del almuerzo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Cielos! Disculpa, hice que saltearas clase conmigo.

RYOU: No, descuida. Además como tú me dijiste antes, como pareja debemos ayudarnos siempre cuando uno está en problemas.

KUROU: Ah… cierto… no sé, pero realmente estoy impresionado que puedas decir este tipo de cosas tan abiertamente.

RYOU: ¡Waaaaah! ¡Ay! Yo…

KUROU: Gracias, me siento feliz ahora.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Por cierto, ¿por qué estabas preocupado?

KUROU: Dime, Yume me quiere, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: A pesar de siempre estar con ella… no deja de pensar en su madre y hoy acaba de recordarla en un sueño… sé lo que se siente pero no dejo de preocuparme. No quiero que ella termine sufriendo al igual que lo hice yo en aquellos días… ¡Oh! Perdona, no quería mencionarte esto.

RYOU: No te preocupes. Ya lo he superado. Pero, es bastante extraño, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Que los tres tengamos ese sentimiento en común. Perder aquello que tanto amamos…

KUROU: Disculpa, no quería hacerte recordar esto. ¿Estás bien?

RYOU: Sí. Yume, ¿está en el jardín hoy verdad?

KUROU: Sí.

RYOU: Me pregunto si ella me odia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yume…

RYOU: Veo que no lo comprendes, pero es posible que ella crea que la estoy apartando de tu lado.

KUROU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Además ella fue quien me regañó aquella vez por pensar en ello.

RYOU: Es verdad, pero…

KUROU: (Mmmm… es verdad. Todavía hay una distancia entre ellas dos por mi culpa.)

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde estudia Yume, la profesora Miyano recibe una inesperada llamada_ _telefónica…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Sí? ¡Ah! Sakagami, eres tú. ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Eh? ¿No vas a venir a recogerla hoy? Mmm… sí, sí, entiendo. No se preocupe.

 _En ese momento, mientras otros_ _niños_ _,_ _compañeros_ _de clase de Yume, juegan afuera en la entrada, son sorprendidos al ver llegar una persona que se les hace conocida._

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, ellos van adentro para llamar a Yume_ _…_

KEN: ¡Yume!

YUME: ¿Sí?

KEN: Han venido a recogerte.

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegó mi papá Kurou!

MAYA: ¡Kurou!

KEN: Bueno… no exactamente…

MAYA & YUME: ¿Huh?

 _Yume se asoma hacia la entrada y ve que la persona que ha venido es nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi, la novia de Kurou_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¡Ah! Yume, me acaba de llamar Kurou por teléfono. Me dijo que hoy te va a recoger su compañera de clases, Fujibayashi. ¿Eh? ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

RYOU: Ah… pues… sí… el otro día…

PROF. MIYANO: (¿Eeeeeeh? ¡No puede ser! Entonces ella sí es… ¡Auch!)

YUME: ¿Hoy tengo que volver contigo, hermanita Ryou?

RYOU: ¡Sí!

MAYA: ¡Grrrrrrrr! ¿Por qué demonios no ha venido Kurou? ¡Además! ¿Por qué tenía que venir precisamente la tonta esa?

KEN: Temía que dijeras eso.

PROFESORA: ¿Es su novia?

PROF. MIYANO: Es muy probable. El otro día recuerdo que vino acompañada con él a recoger a Yume.

PROFESORA: Esto es una verdadera desilusión.

PROF. MIYANO: Bueno, no es de sorprenderse. Sakagami es una persona amable después de todo.

 _Mientras tanto, Yume y Ryou caminan en_ _dirección_ _hacia la casa de Kurou. Yume estaba inquieta por la repentina ausencia de Kurou el_ _día_ _de hoy y comienza a preocuparse_ _…_

YUME: Kurou…

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

YUME: ¿Qué sucedió con Kurou?

RYOU: Tiene dolor de estómago por lo que me pidió recogerte el día de hoy.

YUME: ¿Dolor de estómago? ¿Se pondrá bien?

RYOU: Uuuuuu… no sé si lo hizo a propósito.

YUME: ¿Huh?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Nada! Solo hablaba conmigo misma.

 _Ryou recuerda lo que_ _sucedió_ _hace varios minutos antes, cuando_ _salían_ _juntos del instituto_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

KUROU: Te agradezco por haberme ayudado. Lamento haberte robado algo de tu tiempo.

RYOU: No, no te preocupes. Además tenía muchos deseos de pasar más tiempo contigo.

KUROU: ¡Oh!

RYOU: ¿Dije algo malo?

KUROU: No, es que me sorprende que puedas decir libremente ese tipo de cosas.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuu! Bueno, la verdad… me siento mucho mejor desde que he podido superar mis problemas. Estuve pensando que la decisión acerca de irme de casa era únicamente por la decisión de mi padre de casarse de nuevo, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que existe otra razón más.

KUROU: ¿Otra razón?

RYOU: Yo siempre he dependido mucho de mi hermana. De no ser por ella, no habría podido tener el valor de continuar adelante. Gracias a ella, pude conocerte a ti e hice muchos amigos como Nagisa-chan, Okazaki, Kotomi y Sunohara. Pero, sin darme cuenta, le había dado una carga pesada a ella.

KUROU: Yo también le debo mucho, de no ser por ella, no habría sido capaz de conquistar mi temor hacia el pasado, las cosas que perdí, las personas que conocí y ya no las vuelvo a ver… me dio una nueva oportunidad que no pienso desperdiciar.

RYOU: Sí, es verdad. Ahora siento que soy capaz de poder seguir adelante sin depender siempre de ella.

KUROU: Sin embargo, ella representa para nosotros parte de nuestro vínculo.

RYOU: Es verdad.

KUROU: Dime, ¿tuviste suerte en encontrar un apartamento?

RYOU: No, por desgracia los precios son elevados en la zona que he buscado. Pienso intentar buscar en otra zona al otro lado de la estación de trenes.

KUROU: Entiendo.

RYOU: ¿Vas a ir a recoger a Yume?

KUROU: Sí, siempre la recojo antes de volver a casa.

RYOU: ¡Ay cielos! Por estar conversando te he hecho retrasar.

KUROU: Descuida, todavía hay tiempo suficiente.

RYOU: De todas maneras pienso que deberías ir rápido a recogerla.

KUROU: ¿Y tú?

RYOU: No te preocupes, tomaré el autobús que está en la próxima avenida.

KUROU: Pero ese no es el que te deja en la puerta de tu casa.

RYOU: Sí, pero me deja a varias cuadras cerca, podré caminar un poco.

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¡Argh!

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¡Resiste!

KUROU: No… no te preocupes… por mí… ¡Ryou! ¡Por favor! ¡Recoge a Yume por mí, te lo pido!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeh? ¡Espera! ¡Yo…!

KUROU: ¡Te lo encargo! Iré por la medicina que tengo en casa…

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Ryou y Yume_ _continúan_ _caminando por la calle que da hacia la casa de Kurou_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Estás preocupada?

YUME: Sí.

RYOU: Descuida, estoy segura que no es nada grave.

YUME: ¿En serio?

RYOU: Sí, estoy segura que el llegará antes a casa y sale a recibirte.

YUME: Sí.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou llega a casa con algo de retraso mientras que Tomoyo_ _había_ _llegado temprano y sale a recibirlo_ _…_

KUROU: Ya estoy en casa.

TOMOYO: Ah, bienvenido. ¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¿Vienes solo?

KUROU: Sí.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿Dónde está Yume?

KUROU: No te preocupes. Ella vendrá dentro de un rato.

TOMOYO: ¿¡Cómo qué vendrá dentro de un rato!? ¿Acaso no has ido a recogerla?

KUROU: Es un secreto. Iré a preparar las cosas. Arréglate, tendremos invitados.

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

 _Mientras tanto, Yume y Ryou mientras siguen en el camino, llegan al parque que_ _está_ _cerca de la casa de Kurou y cruzan por la zona recreativa_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Quieres jugar en la arena?

YUME: Bueno, yo…

RYOU: Vamos.

 _Yume y Ryou ingresan al arenero y Yume empieza a jugar con la arena mientras Ryou coge un poco de ella y la deja caer suavemente de sus manos_ _…_

YUME: ¿Qué haces, hermana Ryou?

RYOU: Solo recordaba el sonido que hace la arena al caer en el suelo. Me trae cierta nostalgia.

YUME: Es verdad, suena increíble.

RYOU: Yume.

YUME: Dime.

RYOU: Me contaron que tu pijama se ha roto, ¿cierto? La verdad es que hoy he visto a Kurou tratando de arreglarlo y decidí ayudarle.

YUME: ¡Oh! Pero ya me viene pequeño.

RYOU: Sin embargo, aún quieres ponértelo, ¿verdad? Significa mucho para ti porque lo hizo tu mamá para ti, ¿no es así?

YUME: Yo… ¡Ya no puedo recordarla! ¡Casi ya no puedo ver su cara! ¡Ya la he olvidado! ¡Tengo miedo!

RYOU: Lo sé. Entiendo ese sentimiento. Yo también había olvidado el rostro de mi madre en ese entonces. Mi miedo de poder olvidarla iba creciendo, que no solo causaba un daño a mí misma sino también a la gente que más quería a mí alrededor. Sin embargo, tú eres afortunada.

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

RYOU: Porque estoy segura que tu madre todavía te recuerda, Yume. Algún día estoy segura que ella volverá por ti. Sin embargo, la mía jamás volverá…

YUME: Hermana Ryou…

RYOU: Mi mamá murió hace bastante tiempo. Muchas veces yo pensaba que ella deseaba cuidar de mí por más tiempo. Eso me hacía sentir culpable, ser una carga para ella y no poder hacer nada por ella. Pero, no te preocupes estoy segura que tu madre no se olvidará jamás de ti y siempre estará en tu corazón.

YUME: Hermana Ryou, ¿no te sientes sola sin tu mamá?

RYOU: No, porque tengo a mi hermana y a mi papá todavía. Además, yo ya he crecido bastante para poder depender de mí misma.

YUME: No entiendo. ¿Cuándo uno crece, deja de sentirse solo? ¿Cuándo dejaste de sentirte sola?

RYOU: Es verdad. Aún cuando uno crece, la soledad no desaparece. A pesar de que estoy con mi hermana, no he dejado de pensar en ella. Por eso cargo siempre con mi soledad.

YUME: Cuando intento aguantarme, me pongo triste y empiezo a llorar.

RYOU: Tienes razón.

YUME: Hermana Ryou, ¿estás triste?

RYOU: Sí. Yo creía que podía vivir sin huir de ese sentimiento de tristeza. Por lo que he decidido dejar de engañarme respecto a lo de no estar sola. ¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede?

YUME: No sé, pero por alguna razón me siento muy triste. Cuando comienzo a pensar en lo triste que debes estar… no dejan de salir lágrimas de mis ojos. ¡Snif!

RYOU: Yume… gracias por preocuparte. Has llorado por mí. Gracias, eres muy amable.

 _Al final del atardecer, Yume y Ryou llegan a la casa de Kurou con retraso mientras que Tomoyo espera impaciente en su_ _habitación…_

YUME: ¡Estamos en casa!

KUROU: ¡Bienvenidas! ¿Huh? Tus ojos están algo rojos, ¿pasó algo?

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! ¡La hice llorar!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

RYOU: No, nada importante.

KUROU: Bueno, por un momento pensé que las dos estarían discutiendo por mí.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeh?

YUME: ¡Eso no es verdad!

KUROU: Solo bromeaba.

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿nunca te sientes solo?

KUROU: Bueno, algunas veces. Pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Han tenido una conversación interesante ustedes dos?

YUME: ¡Secreto de mujeres! ¿Verdad?

RYOU: Este… Sí.

KUROU: Prefiero no preguntar.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuu!

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Ryou?

 _En ese momento, Kurou voltea y se da cuenta de que son espiados a escondidas por Takafumi y Tomoyo quienes estaban escondidos arriba_ _…_

KUROU: ¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, todos estaban reunidos en la sala junto a la nueva invitada de esta casa_ _…_

TOMOYO: Vaya, así que tú eres Ryou. Ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

RYOU: Sí, en el club de teatro.

TAKAFUMI: Hermana, ¿ustedes ya se conocían?

TOMOYO: Sí, hace un tiempo. Cuando Kurou y Okazaki estuvieron ayudando a una amiga de ellos a restablecer el club de teatro.

TAKAFUMI: Ya entiendo.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué la estuviste ocultando todo este tiempo, Kurou.

KUROU: Ah… pues… no era esa mi intención…

TOMOYO: ¿No me estarás ocultando algo?

KUROU: ¡Para nada!

RYOU: Esto… ¿no estoy siendo una molestia?

TOMOYO: No te preocupes. Eres siempre bienvenida. De todas formas esta es la casa de Kurou.

RYOU: Es verdad.

TOMOYO: Kurou me ha contado que tienes problemas y estás buscando apartamento por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Ah… sí, pero…

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí por un tiempo hasta que las cosas mejoren?

KUROU: ¿De verdad te parece bien?

TOMOYO: Bueno, últimamente has estado deprimido y tienes la costumbre de preocuparte más por los demás que por ti mismo.

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¡Esperen! Todo es tan repentino…

KUROU: ¿No te agrada?

RYOU: ¡No! ¡No! Es solo que… ¿Te parece bien?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Además a Yume le gustaría también, ¿verdad?

YUME: Sí.

RYOU: Supongo que tienen razón. En ese caso, gracias por recibirme.

KUROU: Eres bienvenida.

RYOU: ¡Ah!

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada.

 _Esa noche, en la casa de las hermanas Fuijibayshi, Kyou se queda dando vueltas por la casa preocupada porque Ryou_ _aún_ _no regresa a casa_ _…_

KYOU: Me pregunto en donde estará Ryou. Probablemente siga con eso de buscar apartamento. ¡Cielos! Quizá debí acompañarla pero tenía actividades hoy. Su celular no contesta, quizá deba…

 _De pronto, el_ _teléfono_ _de la casa empieza a sonar y Kyou velozmente sale a cogerlo_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Hola? ¡Ryou! ¿Eres tú?

RYOU: Ah, hermana. ¿Cómo estás?

KYOU: ¿En dónde estás? Me tenías muy preocupada.

RYOU: Llamaba para avisarte que me quedaré en casa de un amigo esta noche.

KYOU: ¿Amigo? ¿¡Qué amigo!? ¡Explícamelo más detalladamente!

RYOU: Ah, pues… pasaré la noche en casa de Sakagami.

KYOU: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿¡Por qué demonios en la casa de Kurou!?

RYOU: Bueno, no puedo explicártelo ahora. Te llamaré después, nos vemos mañana.

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡No cuelgues! ¡Espera!

 _Ryou cuelga el_ _teléfono_ _asustada por la_ _reacción_ _de su hermana melliza quien sujeta con furia el auricular del_ _teléfono_ _de su casa_ _…_

KYOU: ¡KUROOOOOOOOO!

 _En ese momento,_ _después_ _de colgar el_ _teléfono_ _, Tomoyo se le acerca preocupada por el ruido que_ _escuchó_ _hace un momento_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

RYOU: Ah, no. Nada, estaba llamando a mi casa para decir que me quedaré esta noche.

TOMOYO: Pero se oyó unos gritos extraños. ¿Está todo bien?

RYOU: Sí, seguramente mi hermana tenía la televisión encendida.

TOMOYO: Ah, ya veo. ¿Sabes?, tengo el presentimiento de haberte conocido también en otra parte.

 _Mientras tanto, en la_ _habitación_ _de Kurou, Ryou se sienta junto a Yume en la cama conversando juntas mientras que Kurou termina de ayudar a Tomoyo con las cosas de la casa_ _…_

RYOU: Entonces, ¿aquí duermen juntos?

YUME: ¡Sí! Mi primo Kurou me lee cuentos antes de dormir.

 _Luego, Kurou entra a la_ _habitación_ _trayendo tazas de_ _té_ _y varios aperitivos y los pone en la_ _pequeña_ _mesa de la_ _habitación…_

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡Bocadillos! ¡Qué bueno!

KUROU: Aquí tienen. Ryou, discúlpame. Seguramente no estás acostumbrada a esto.

RYOU: No, no te preocupes.

KUROU: Tomoyo puede ser entrometida a veces pero no es una persona desagradable.

RYOU: Sí, lo sé. De algún modo, me recuerda a mi hermana.

KUROU: Sin mencionar el hecho de que ambas son fanáticas de la lucha.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡No, nada! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Mira Yume! Tu pijama está arreglado.

RYOU: Kurou y yo nos hemos esforzado. ¡Pruébatelo!

YUME: No, descuida.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿No ha quedado bien?

YUME: Es porque ya me queda pequeño, pero no lo tires.

KUROU: No lo haré. Lo guardaré en un lugar seguro.

YUME: ¡Sí!

RYOU: Por cierto Yume, ¿quieres que adivine tu fortuna?

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

KUROU: Es como decirlo… un juego en el cual ella con las cartas boca abajo ella te muestra para que escojas una y con ello ella te dirá cosas que posiblemente van a suceder.

YUME: ¡Guay! ¡Qué divertido!

RYOU: Pero… no es exactamente un juego…

KUROU: ¿Y qué más da? A ti te divierte, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, empecemos. Yume, escoge una carta.

YUME: De acuerdo.

 _Ryou empieza a sacar sus cartas del tarot y las coloca en forma de abanico y se las muestra a Yume con el fondo al_ _revés_ _para que ella escoja una. Yume,_ _después_ _de pensarlo escoge una de las cartas_ _más_ _cerca al medio y se la muestra a Ryou_ _…_

RYOU: Mmmm…

KUROU: ¿Y bien? ¿Su fortuna es buena o mala?

RYOU: Arcana veinte, la carta del Juicio. Bueno, podría decirse que su fortuna no es buena ni mala.

YUME: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿Cómo así?

RYOU: La carta del juicio viene en relación con la sabiduría, con los caminos que hay que escoger. Se puede decir que para Yume llegará un momento en el cual deberá tomar una decisión importante acerca de su vida, eso es todo.

KUROU: Bueno, no me sorprende, todos pasamos por eso. Lo malo es que yo no fui bueno en tomar buenas decisiones por lo que mi vida… bueno, ya saben…

YUME: Papá Kurou…

RYOU: Por cierto, ¿tienes un álbum de Yume?

KUROU: ¿Un álbum de fotos? Sí, ¿por qué?

RYOU: ¿Podrías traerlo?

KUROU: Bien, veamos… ¿Te parece bien este?

 _Kurou le muestra un_ _álbum_ _de fotos en el cual aparece Yume de_ _pequeña_ _junto a su madre_ _…_

YUME: ¡Oh! ¡Es mamá!

KUROU: A ti ya te lo enseñé una vez, ¿recuerdas?

YUME: Se me había olvidado.

RYOU: Me alegra de que tengas fotos.

KUROU & YUME: ¿Huh?

RYOU: Yume, traje esto para ti.

 _Ryou de su bolsillo saca un colgante con una mica de_ _plástico_ _adornada el cual sirve como un portafotos y ella coloca una de las fotos dentro de ella_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Listo! Yume, toma.

 _Ryou le coloca el colgante en su cuello para que ella lo tenga puesto_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ooooh!

RYOU: Lleva esto contigo.

YUME: ¡Siento como si a partir de ahora puedo estar siempre con mi mamá!

RYOU: Por supuesto, de esa forma nunca te olvidarás de ella.

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, hermana Ryou!

 _Después_ _, esa noche, Yume y Ryou salen juntas al patio a prender bengalas mientras Kurou las observa desde la sala_ _…_

TOMOYO: Bueno Kurou, voy a acompañar a Takafumi a casa. ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

KUROU: Mira eso.

 _Tomoyo observa como Ryou y Yume se divierten con los juegos artificiales_ _…_

TOMOYO: Es raro verte tan contento.

KUROU: Digamos que me trae cierta nostalgia.

TOMOYO: Supongo que tienes razón. No se te ocurra hacer algo indecente en mi ausencia, ¿está claro?

KUROU: ¡Cómo crees!

 _Después_ _de un rato, Yume se acerca a Kurou para hacerle una_ _extraña_ _petición…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Los tres juntos?

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Pero… no sé…

YUME: ¡Por favor!

KUROU: Ah… está bien… sólo por esta noche, ¿vale?

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Al final de la noche, en la_ _habitación_ _de Kurou,_ _se_ _preparan para dormir, Kurou, Yume y_ _también_ _Ryou en la misma cama, cosa que a Ryou siente mucha inquietud_ _…_

YUME: ¡Bien!

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuu!

KUROU: ¿Te sientes bien Ryou? ¿No puedes dormir?

RYOU: Es que… me siento avergonzada. Es como si estuviéramos ca… casados y yo… pues…

KUROU: ¡Es verdad! Siento que estamos poco apretados.

RYOU: Kurou, ¿por qué te has empeñado en que durmamos juntos los tres?

KUROU: Eso díselo a Yume porque fue quien me convenció.

YUME: ¡Jejeje! ¡Es que así siento como si ustedes fueran mi papá y mi mamá!

KUROU & RYOU: ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?

KUROU: Aaaaa… aaaa… Yume…

YUME: ¿Sí?

KUROU: ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Kurou coge un libro de cuentos y empieza a leerle durante un rato, aunque_ _difícilmente_ _lo_ _leía_ _en voz alta ya que se_ _sentía_ _nervioso por las palabras que dijo Yume_ _…_

KUROU: Parece que ya se durmió.

RYOU: Sí. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa cuando duerme.

KUROU: Es verdad, al verla así, se me alivia las tensiones del día.

RYOU: Los niños son maravillosos.

KUROU: Ryou, lamento haberte causado tantos problemas.

RYOU: No, no tienes que disculparte. La he pasado muy bien el día de hoy.

KUROU: Buenas noches, Ryou.

RYOU: Buenas noches, Kurou.

 _Cuando lo piensa mejor, la mejor felicidad que uno puede tener es estar con alguien quien desea estar contigo, sin necesidad de palabra alguna. A pesar de creer haberlo perdido todo, si llegas a mirar a tu alrededor, estoy seguro que existe alguien que te observa._ _A_ _unque haya momentos de tristeza, momentos de_ _desesperación_ _, nunca hay que olvidar que no_ _estás_ _solo y siempre_ _habrá_ _alguien a tu lado. Gracias a Yume y a Ryou siento que puedo avanzar por un nuevo camino._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Gracias a Yume he obtenido una nueva oportunidad de vivir y pude comprender lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser seguir adelante con la persona que uno verdaderamente ama, pese a las dificultades que se presenten en nuestro camino. Sin embargo, no_ _podría_ _decirse que la rutina pacifica de siempre ya que una visitante_ _más_ _llega a nuestras vidas._

RYOU: (¡Un momento! Esta no es mi cama. Eso quiere decir que… ¡Sí me quede a dormir aquí ayer! ¡No puede ser! ¡Uuuuuu! ¿Qué hago?)

KYOU: ¡Ya era hora que me abrieras la puerta! ¡Con su permiso!

KUROU: ¡Kyou! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y esas maletas?

KYOU: ¿No te parece obvio? Son las cosas de Ryou y mías.

KUROU: Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué las has traído?

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: ¡Mierda! Lo dije.

SUNOHARA: ¡Gaaaaaaaaah! ¡Esto ya no lo soporto!

TOMOYA: Y así dicen que yo soy el único afortunado.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Te das cuenta del estado en que Ryou se encuentra ahora?

KUROU: ¡Relájate! ¿No estás exagerando las cosas?

KYOU: ¡Escucha! ¡Ryou está embarazada!

KUROU: ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 23: La familia crece** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	24. Memoria 23: La familia crece

**PROLOGO**

YUME: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

RYOU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

YUME: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

RYOU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

YUME & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 23: La familia crece**

 _Después_ _del verano, la rutina vuelve en la casa de Kurou pero Yume, su prima de cinco_ _años_ _el cual cuida debido a la ausencia de su madre quien fue la persona que_ _cuidó_ _de_ _él_ _tras la_ _pérdida_ _de la suya, tiene un_ _sueño_ _en el cual comienza a olvidar de su madre. El pijama que le hizo ella antes de irse, comienza a quedarle_ _más_ _pequeño_ _y se rompe por accidente. Kurou, no logra entender la_ _razón_ _de su tristeza hasta que con la ayuda de Ryou ambas comprenden que ya no_ _están_ _solas y son capaces de seguir adelante._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, Ryou Fujibayashi, empieza a levantarse de la cama como lo hace todas las_ _mañanas_ _sin notar que algo diferente ha ocurrido_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Oh! Ya amaneció. ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

 _Ryou observa que al lado de la cama, Yume permanece dormida junto a ella_ _…_

RYOU: (¡Un momento! Esta no es mi cama. Eso quiere decir que… ¡Sí me quede a dormir aquí ayer! ¡No puede ser! ¡Uuuuuu! ¿Qué hago?)

 _Ella comienza a levantarse despacio para no despertar a Yume y ella sale de la_ _habitación_ _para lavarse y momentos_ _después_ _, al bajar de la_ _habitación_ _observa a Kurou en la cocina que_ _está_ _desde temprano_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… veamos, agrego esto… quizás deba agregarle más sal…

RYOU: ¡Buenos días, Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Oh! Ya estás despierta.

RYOU: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

KUROU: Para ser más precisos, estoy cuidando de mi prima de cinco años de edad, preparando su almuerzo para que lleve al jardín. ¿No lo recuerdas?

RYOU: Sí lo recuerdo, pero… ¿siempre te levantas temprano para hacerlo?

KUROU: Precisamente. La verdad es que fue muy pesado al principio pero ya me fui acostumbrando. Además, todavía no me sale de forma rápida por eso tengo que levantarme antes.

RYOU: Ya veo. Es conmovedor.

KUROU: Sin embargo, si eso significa poder estar a solas contigo esta mañana, tiene sus recompensas.

RYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: Ryou…

 _Tanto como Kurou como Ryou se acercan mutuamente y empiezan a besarse, todo_ _habría_ _ido bien si no fuera porque en ese preciso instante el timbre empieza a sonar_ _…_

KUROU & RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeh?

RYOU: ¡Eso me asustó!

KUROU: ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas de la mañana?

 _Decidí_ _abrir la puerta pensando que_ _sería_ _Takafumi quien viene a entrometerse otra vez en mi casa pero al abrir la puerta_ _recibí_ _una desagradable_ _impresión_ _tras ver a la persona que tocaba el timbre_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Ya era hora que me abrieras la puerta! ¡Con su permiso!

KUROU: ¡Kyou! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y esas maletas?

KYOU: ¿No te parece obvio? Son las cosas de Ryou y mías.

KUROU: Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué las has traído?

KYOU: Si crees que voy a entregarte a Ryou fácilmente pues estás muy equivocado. Bueno, debo decir que tu casa no está nada mal ¡Está decidido! Voy a quedarme a vivir en este lugar.

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera!

KYOU: Ya veo. Así que tienes planeado eso, ¿verdad? Los hombres tienen una mente tan sucia.

KUROU: ¡Deja de imaginar cosas raras!

KYOU: ¡No pienso permitir que Ryou viva a solas contigo!

 _En ese momento, Tomoyo baja por las escaleras perturbada por el ruido que hay abajo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Quién hace ruido a estás horas de la mañana?

KYOU: ¿Tuuuuuuuuuuu?

TOMOYO: Tú eres la chica ruidosa que estuvo haciendo mi campaña el otro día,

KYOU: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

TOMOYO: Obviamente cuidando de ellos. No estaba segura si Kurou podía hacerse cargo de Yume él mismo por lo que me he quedado a vivir aquí.

KYOU: Planeas usar eso de excusa para quedarte a vivir con él, ¿verdad? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Zorra!

KUROU: Demonios, ahora sí comenzó la pesadilla que más me temía.

RYOU: Hermana, Tomoyo, por favor no peleen.

KUROU: Es inútil. Una vez que ellas comienzan nadie las puede detener.

RYOU: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 _Mientras tanto, ambas siguen en su_ _discusión_ _, por lo que Kurou y Ryou solo pueden quedarse a observar_ _…_

TOMOYO: Sí lo ves de ese modo, tú también intentas aprovecharte de él, usando a tu propia hermana como excusa.

KYOU: ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!?

TOMOYO: Bueno, viéndolo de ese modo, significa que sientes también algo por él, ¿verdad?

KYOU: ¡No digas tonterías! Yo… yo… solo estoy preocupada por Ryou, eso es todo.

TOMOYO: Entonces, ¿por qué tu cara esta sonrojada?

KYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Tú sí sientes algo por Kurou o no estaría envuelto en esta situación.

KUROU: (¡Cielos! Esta batalla no tiene cuando terminar.)

TOMOYO: Por supuesto. Somos familia, cosa que tú no tienes nada que ver.

KYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Soy la hermana de su novia, por lo que tengo que asegurarme que él sea una persona adecuada para ella.

KUROU: (Tengo que hacer algo para remediar esta situación, pero no se me ocurre nada.)

 _Justo en ese instante, despertada por la bulla que_ _hacían_ _las dos, Yume baja por las escaleras algo adormecida_ _…_

YUME: ¡Ajum! ¿Qué sucede?

KYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Qué adorable!

 _Kyou, dejando a un lado la_ _discusión_ _sale a abrazar a Yume_ _…_

YUME: Ah, eres la otra hermana.

KYOU: Ya veo. Había olvidado que tú también estás viviendo aquí.

YUME: Sí.

TOMOYO: Debido a que su madre se fue repentinamente, nosotros estamos cuidando de ella.

KUROU: (¡Uf! Gracias Yume.)

KYOU: Mmm… ya veo. Decidido. Yume, ya no te preocupes aunque tu madre no esté tienes a muchas hermanas mayores contigo, ¿qué opinas?

YUME: ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?

KYOU: ¡Así es! ¿No es maravilloso?

YUME: ¡Sí!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Esto es una verdadera pesadilla.

KYOU: ¿Dijiste algo?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Nada! Además si no nos damos prisa todos vamos a llegar tarde.

TODOS: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!

 _De esa manera, los cuatro de forma apresurada nos fuimos deprisa hacia el instituto mientras que Tomoyo espera por Takafumi para irse con_ _él…_

TOMOYO: ¡Cuídense todos ustedes!

 _Yume_ _estaba contenta porque era la primera vez que iba_ _acompañada_ _al_ _jardín_ _no solo por_ _mí_ _sino por_ _más_ _personas y a pesar de que Kyou no dejaba de molestarme, la pasamos bien juntos._ _Después_ _de un rato, dejamos a Yume al_ _jardín_ _mientras muchas personas nos miraban impresionados por nuestra presencia_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, Yume te portas bien.

RYOU: ¡Cuídate mucho Yume!

KYOU: Más tarde vendremos por ti.

YUME: ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos!

RYOU: ¿No creen que hemos llamado mucho la atención?

KUROU: Lógico. Que Yume venga acompañada ahora por más gente sobre todo con dos hermanas mellizas es algo que resalta. Aunque es una lástima que cierta persona tenga la personalidad de un gorila.

KYOU: ¡Eso fue muy rudo! ¿Sabes?

KUROU: Lo siento.

 _Al_ _llegar al instituto, debido a todo lo que_ _ocurrió_ _en esta_ _mañana_ _, los tres llegamos tarde al instituto por lo que algunos empiezan a cuestionarse y lanzar susurros en secreto. A la hora del descanso,_ _Sunohara_ _llega al instituto con una mirada burlona y se acerca a mi sitio_ _…_

KUROU: Oye, ¿a qué viene esa risa burlona?

SUNOHARA: Pues, veras…

 _Sunohara me explica toda la_ _situación_ _acerca de los rumores que se_ _está_ _esparciendo por todo el instituto_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Un triangulo amoroso?

SUNOHARA: Sí, es lo que todo el mundo piensa acerca de ti.

TOMOYA: Bueno, no me sorprende si ellas son hermanas mellizas.

KUROU: ¡Están equivocados! ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, desde hace algún tiempo Kyou ha estado muy cerca de ti al igual que Ryou-chan. Además hoy los vieron llegar juntos a la escuela.

KUROU: ¡Ay! Si supieras. No solo tengo que aceptar la idea de que Ryou se quede a vivir en mi casa pero también esa pesada de…

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: ¡Mierda! Lo dije.

SUNOHARA: ¡Gaaaaaaaaah! ¡Esto ya no lo soporto!

TOMOYA: Y así dicen que yo soy el único afortunado.

KUROU: ¡Es un malentendido! Ryou solo tiene problemas en su casa por lo que le ofrecí que se quede en mi casa por un tiempo hasta que consiga un apartamento.

TOMOYA: En resumen, eso significa que ustedes están viviendo juntos.

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué más tengo que saber el hecho de que ustedes dos ahora viven juntos como pareja?

KUROU: ¡Eso no lo hice a propósito! Solamente lo hice por ayudarla eso es todo.

SUNOHARA: No puedo creer que sigas diciendo esto a estas alturas. Me da pena Ryou por tener a un novio que no tiene agallas.

KUROU: ¡Bah! Si supieras los problemas que tengo, lo peor de todo no es que tenga que soportar a Tomoyo sino que también se ha colado Kyou en mi casa. Es lo más horrible.

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: ¿Queeeeee? ¿Tomoyo y Kyou también?

KUROU: Otra vez lo dije ¡Demonios!

SUNOHARA: Kurou, ¿me permites que diga una cosa más?

KUROU: Dime.

SUNOHARA: ¡TUS PREOCUPACIONES SON DEMASIADO LUJURIOSAS!

TOMOYA: Definitivamente.

KUROU: Tal vez, pero para mí es una pesadilla.

TOMOYA: Bueno, pero al menos no vas a permanecer solo en casa aunque Yume tenga que irse algún día. Ese es el lado bueno.

KUROU: Yume… ¿irse?

TOMOYA: Supongo que su madre vendrá por ella algún día. Al menos tendrás a alguien cuando eso ocurra.

KUROU: Es verdad. Yume y yo… algún día nos separaremos por caminos diferentes.

SUNOHARA: Es lo inevitable en esta vida. Igual yo también tuve que dejar todo atrás incluyendo a mi propia hermana.

KUROU: ¿Tienes una hermana?

SUNOHARA: ¿Acaso te has olvidado de Mei, imbécil?

KUROU: Disculpa, es que no imaginaba que alguien como tú tuviera una hermana tan diferente, por decirlo así.

TOMOYA: Yo imaginaba que fuera algo así, ¡Kaaaaaaaaah!

SUNOHARA: ¿Quieren dejar de imaginar cosas raras?

 _Durante el almuerzo fui a buscar a Ryou para almorzar juntas pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte._ _P_ _reocupado, fui a preguntar a una de sus amigas si saben algo acerca de ella_ _…_

MIKU: ¿Fujibayashi? Pues, ahora que lo mencionas ella se ausentó después de irte al baño.

KUROU: ¿A dónde fue?

MIKU: No lo sé. Pensé que iría a reunirse contigo en ese lugar para almorzar.

AKI: Yo la he visto.

KUROU: ¿A dónde fue?

AKI: Estaba con ella en el pasillo. Me dijo que quería estar un rato a solas y se fue.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

AKI: Kurou, ¿no le habrás hecho algo raro a ella?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto que no!

MIKU: Desde que ustedes salen juntos, ella actúa siempre de forma extraña. Todavía no apruebo que merezcas estar con ella.

KUROU: Lo sé. Gracias por su tiempo.

MIKU: Ese Kurou… ¿Qué le sucede?

AKI: Déjalos. Esas cosas siempre suceden en una relación.

KUROU: Ryou…

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde a la hora de salida,_ _después_ _de despedirme de mis amigos, fui en busca de Kyou en el otro_ _salón_ _para saber_ _si_ _ella pueda explicarme que le ocurre_ _…_

KYOU: Supongo que lo arruiné con eso de mi aparición. Probablemente esté enfadada conmigo.

KUROU: No lo creo. Además ella sabe lo mucho que te preocupas por su bienestar.

KYOU: Lo sé. ¿Puedo decirte la verdad?

KUROU: ¿Mmmm?

KYOU: Tenía miedo. Cuando Ryou me llamó ayer sentí un profundo temor que me rodeaba todo mi cuerpo. He perdido muchas cosas en esta vida, a mi madre, la oportunidad de estar contigo y ahora temía que Ryou me abandonara también. Por eso, enfrenté a mi padre y le dije que también me iría de la casa. Somos tontas, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No lo creo. Yo también me fui de casa hace tiempo.

KYOU: ¿Eh? Pero si estás en tu casa ahora.

KUROU: No me refiero a esa clase de hogar. Antes de volver a esta casa, estuve viviendo con mi tía Ayano, la madre de Yume.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces la madre de Yume y tú…?

KUROU: Así es. Ella me crió tras la muerte de la mía durante mucho tiempo.

KYOU: ¿Por qué te fuiste entonces de su casa?

KUROU: Por esa misma razón. Por más que lo intentara ella no es mi verdadera madre y lo que me dolía era que me estaba convirtiendo en una carga para su felicidad.

KYOU: No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien?

KUROU: No es por eso. Sucedió casi el mismo caso de tu padre. Ella encontró una pareja y se casaron. Además, tiempo después ellos tuvieron un bebé, por esa razón yo no quería interferir en sus vidas. Por eso tomé la decisión de volver a empezar pero esta vez siguiendo mi propio sendero.

KYOU: Supongo que eso fue muy duro para ella.

KUROU: Así es. Pero tenía que comprenderlo porque yo quería seguir adelante con mi sueño sin que eso costase arruinar la de otro. Por eso, fue que decidí seguir solo en mi propio sendero en el lugar donde una vez mis padres fueron felices.

KYOU: Ya veo…

KUROU: Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa. No quiero que Yume se preocupe por llegar tarde.

KYOU: Kurou.

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

KUROU: No, además no te culpo de ello. Es natural que suceda porque tienes un fuerte lazo que une a tu hermana.

KYOU: Supongo que tienes razón. Me disculparé con Ryou cuando regresemos.

 _Debido a que Tomoyo_ _está_ _ocupada_ _todavía_ _con sus labores en el Consejo Estudiantil, Kyou y yo fuimos a recoger a Yume quien nos espera en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños…_

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Papá Kurou!

MAYA: ¿Eh? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quién es esa? Primero viene esa chica de cabello corto y ahora viene otra. ¿Qué significa esto?

YUME: Es la hermana Kyou.

MAYA: ¿Qué? ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué todas se le pegan a Kurou?

KUROU: Yume, disculpa la demora.

YUME: ¡Hola papá Kurou! ¿Y la hermana Ryou?

KUROU: Seguramente debe estar en casa esperándonos.

 _Después_ _de que los tres regresamos a casa, esperamos que Ryou estuviera_ _allí_ _, pero no_ _había_ _nadie en casa. Kyou, preocupada llama a su casa y para su alivio, Ryou contesta el_ _teléfono_ _indicando que ella se encuentra_ _allí…_

KUROU: ¿Y bien?

KYOU: No te preocupes. Ryou está en casa. Seguramente ha ido a buscar algunas cosas que necesita.

KUROU: Menos mal. Me preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle.

KYOU: Bueno, iré a verla. Enseguida regresamos.

KUROU: De acuerdo. Me aseguraré de prepararles la cena.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Sabes cocinar?

KUROU: La necesidad me obligó a hacerlo.

KYOU: ¡Oh! Veo que has madurado.

KUROU: Tal vez.

 _Mientras me_ _quedé_ _a preparar la cena y cuidar de Yume, Kyou regresa a su casa para recoger a Ryou. Su casa no es tan grande como la_ _mía_ _pero es de color_ _marrón_ _, posee tejados del mismo color y posee un_ _pequeño_ _y hermoso_ _jardín_ _donde antes_ _habían_ _cultivado rosas pero su padre las ha retirado para sembrar otras flores._

 _Kyou, intenta buscarla en la casa pero al final se da cuenta que_ _está_ _afuera en el_ _jardín_ _y decide hablar con ella_ _…_

KYOU: Ryou, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? Está comenzando a hacer viento.

 _Ryou,_ _continúa_ _contemplando el cielo y el_ _jardín_ _con una mirada_ _nostálgica…_

KYOU: Ah, Ryou… yo… ¡Lo siento! Sé que no debí actuar precipitadamente pero tú sabes un chico y una chica viviendo juntos, pues…

RYOU: ¿Huh? Descuida, no estoy afectada por eso.

KYOU: Bueno, vamos a la casa de Kurou, dijo que él va a preparar la cena de esta noche. Quiero ver su cara cuando le diga lo mala que es. ¡Jajaja!

RYOU: Hermana, yo…

KYOU: ¿Qué pasa?

RYOU: ¿Podrías escucharme?

KYOU: ¿Estás mal? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enferma?

RYOU: Por favor, no te vayas a enfadar por lo que voy a decir.

KYOU: ¿Eh? Bueno…

RYOU: ¡Prométemelo!

KYOU: De acuerdo. No sería tu hermana si no fuera capaz de escucharte.

RYOU: Esta mañana tuve un poco de malestar. Creo que puedo estar embarazada.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

RYOU: ¡Hermana, resiste!

 _Kyou se desmaya de la_ _impresión_ _y esa noche, ella despierta en el_ _sofá_ _de la sala y a su lado_ _está_ _su hermana melliza_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Qué sucedió?

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!

KYOU: ¡Ay! Tuve una horrible pesadilla. Soñé que tú me contabas que estabas embarazada. ¡Jajaja! Es una tontería, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Pues…

 _Ryou, intenta ocultarle pero su cara totalmente roja le hace confirmar que definitivamente_ _sí_ _ocurrió…_

KYOU: ¡No! Estás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuu!

KYOU: ¿Y ya lo has confirmado?

RYOU: Aún no. Tenía miedo.

KYOU: Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Si crees eso, deberías darte prisa y comprobarlo. Además es necesario que Kurou se entere de ello.

RYOU: Yo…

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¡Te dije que debías proceder con más cuidado! Ustedes todavía son jóvenes y esa clase de cosas…

RYOU: Pero, ¿sabes? La verdad es que yo estoy realmente enamorada… y si sucede una cosa como esa… yo… no quiero que él me odie por eso.

KYOU: ¡No digas tonterías! Kurou podrá ser un idiota y algo irresponsable pero estoy completamente segura que él te ama también.

RYOU: Hermana…

KYOU: Eso lo sé perfectamente, porque él te escogió a ti en mi lugar.

RYOU: ¡Snif! Yo…

KYOU: Mañana iremos a confirmarlo. Por cierto, déjame preguntarte algo, ¿es verdad que lo hiciste con él?

RYOU: La verdad no lo recuerdo bien. Algunas veces permanecemos juntos pero esa noche que nos quedamos a dormir juntos apenas lo recordaba. No estoy segura.

KYOU: ¡Uffff! No sé por qué presiento que todo esto es tu imaginación. De todas maneras iremos al hospital mañana. Regresemos a casa de Kurou.

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡Espera! Prométeme que no se lo dirás a Kurou, todavía.

KYOU: ¿Aún sigues con eso? Si no se lo decimos, él no podrá darse cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

RYOU: Pero, yo…

KYOU: Ryou, si sabes que él te ama, debes confiar en él además la responsabilidad es de ustedes dos.

RYOU: Tienes razón.

 _Después_ _de un rato, en la casa Tomoyo ya estaba de vuelta, la atmósfera estaba algo rara, no por el hecho de que las dos chicas_ _más_ _agresivas estaban sentadas juntas en la mesa sino por el hecho de que ambas hermanas estaban actuando de forma rara. Ryou, estaba algo triste mientras que Kyou gastaba bromas sin sentido._ _Sabía_ _que algo andaba mal._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, todos nos fuimos juntos al instituto, salvo las hermanas Fujibayashi quienes van en camino al hospital que_ _está_ _en la ciudad vecina mientras que Tomoyo y yo, luego de dejar a Yume en el_ _jardín_ _estábamos_ _llegando al instituto mientras conversamos sobre esta_ _mañana…_

TOMOYO: ¿Crees que Ryou estará bien?

KUROU: Eso espero. Kyou me dijo que ella se sentía mal y que debía llevarla al hospital.

TOMOYO: Pero, si no es algo grave me preocupa la manera en que se comportaban ayer.

KUROU: ¿No será porque todavía no se han acostumbrado a vivir en mi casa?

TOMOYO: Tal vez. Pero siento que algo me preocupa.

KUROU: No te preocupes. Su hermana está con ella. No creo que pase algo malo.

 _Durante el almuerzo,_ _decidí_ _quedarme a almorzar en el_ _salón_ _con Sunohara mientras me ayudaba a quitar las preocupaciones en mi mente. Sin embargo, eso de los rumores acerca de un posible triangulo amoroso sobre las dos hermanas realmente me incomoda_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Sabes? Realmente me cuesta creer que finalmente estés con Ryou-chan. Yo imaginaba que estarías mejor con Kyou.

KUROU: ¿Por qué dices eso?

SUNOHARA: Bueno, es que entre Kyou y tú tienen muchas cosas en común en cambio entre su hermana y tú son totalmente distintos. Además que Kyou tiene un cuerpo esplendido, atlética y una apariencia sexy.

KUROU: Pues Ryou también tiene una apariencia sexy, ella tiene un buen cuerpo, hermosas piernas y también…

SUNOHARA: ¡Oh!

 _En ese momento, Sunohara ve que las dos hermanas estaban_ _allí_ _escuchando nuestra_ _conversación_ _sin darnos cuenta que_ _habían_ _regresado del hospital_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede?

 _Voltee y vi que las dos estaban_ _allí_ _en la puerta del_ _salón…_

KUROU: ¡Espera! No es eso lo que crees. Sunohara estaba hablando de ese tema de repente y…

 _Ryou de forma_ _extraña_ _, se va corriendo del_ _salón_ _con algunas_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos mientras que su amiga va tras ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ryou! No entiendo…

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Ven conmigo!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

 _Mientras tanto, Ryou estaba encerrada en el_ _baño_ _de mujeres mientras su amiga Miku trata de animarla_ _…_

MIKU: Ryou, por favor sal de ahí, sé que esto es exasperante, pero… vamos Ryou, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te ausentaste con tu hermana la mitad del día?

RYOU: Descuida, estoy bien. Solo necesitaba usar el baño.

 _Después_ _de eso, Ryou sale de la puerta para correr en brazos de su amiga mientras derrama_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Miku! ¡Snif! ¡Snif!

MIKU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

RYOU: Yo… no estoy embarazada…

MIKU: ¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

 _Sin embargo, su_ _conversación_ _es interrumpida por un fuerte grito que proviene desde el patio de la escuela_ _…_

KYOU: ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? ¡ESTUPIDO ANIMAL!

KUROU: ¿Qué te pasa?

RYOU: Son mi hermana y Kurou…

MIKU: Esto se pone feo…

 _Kyou me lleva al patio a solas y empieza a gritarme toda furiosa sin poder saber la_ _razón_ _de todo esto_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué pasa contigo hablando de Ryou a sus espaldas? De verdad, ¿estás saliendo con ella?

KUROU: Ya te dije que solo fue un malentendido. Sunohara fue quien saco ese tema, además yo estaba elogiándola. No veo la necesidad de enojarse tanto por eso.

KYOU: ¡Eres un insensible! ¡Una chica nunca se sentiría feliz luego de escuchar esa clase de cosas!

KUROU: De todas formas, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Necesito hablar con Ryou.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Te das cuenta del estado en que Ryou se encuentra ahora?

KUROU: ¡Relájate! ¿No estás exagerando las cosas?

KYOU: ¡Escucha! ¡Ryou está embarazada!

KUROU: ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 _No_ _podía_ _creer lo que escuchaban mis_ _oídos_ _cuando_ _pensé_ _que el problema que_ _tenía_ _era un resfriado o algo por el estilo me doy cuenta de algo que no_ _podía_ _ser capaz de imaginar_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

KUROU: Ryou… ¡No puede ser! Yo…

RYOU: ¡No es verdad! ¡Los resultados salieron negativos!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

 _Después_ _de un momento, Kyou me cuenta lo sucedido ya que Ryou_ _sentía_ _unos malestares en el cuerpo y al final era porque no_ _comía_ _apropiadamente en estos_ _días…_

KUROU: Ya veo. Así que se trataba de todo eso.

KYOU: Perdona por haberte gritado de esa forma.

KUROU: Descuida, entiendo cómo se siente. No es tu culpa.

KYOU: En todo este tiempo, Ryou ha estado realmente preocupada de que ella estuviera embarazada pero afortunadamente no lo está por lo que hemos ido a comprobar.

KUROU: Pero eso es imposible, nosotros nunca hemos llegado a ese punto.

KYOU: ¡Jejeje! Lo sé, por eso no lo podía creer. Sin embargo, cuando me lo dijo al principio con seriedad, me lo tomé muy en serio y exageré las cosas.

KUROU: Iré a buscarla.

KYOU: Kurou.

KUROU: Dime.

KYOU: Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

KUROU: No, somos una familia ahora.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Hablaremos después.

 _Después_ _de un rato fui a buscar a Ryou por todas partes._ _N_ _o me importa lo que los_ _demás_ _digan, yo siempre_ _estaré_ _al lado de ella sin importar lo que pase._

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, pude hallarla escondida debajo de las escaleras del antiguo edificio del instituto y_ _decidí_ _hablarle cerca de ella_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou, por favor sal. Quiero hablar contigo.

RYOU: Por favor, solo ignórame. Olvida lo que acabas de escuchar…

KUROU: Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

 _Ryou empieza a llorar derramando_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Snif! Yo estaba tan trastornada y preocupada. Pensé que no era nada importante pero tuve miedo. No sabía qué hacer…

KUROU: Seguramente debo parecerte un tonto. Pensando despreocupadamente de mí mismo sin darme cuenta que en lugar de buscar mi propia felicidad era tan solo un capricho mío.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Incluso cuando estuve conversando en el salón ni siquiera lo noté. No te culpo por enojarte conmigo.

RYOU: ¡No es verdad! Yo, no estaba enojada por eso.

KUROU: Pero la verdad es que yo estaba halagándote porque eres una buena chica.

RYOU: Es solo que… pensaba que me odiarías si me pasara algo como eso…

KUROU: Por supuesto que no. Nada de eso cambiaría. Quizá en el hecho de que habría que hacer espacio para uno más. Cambiando de tema, sé que no es apropiado preguntar esto ahora pero quiero que seas honesta conmigo y me digas las cosas que estás reteniendo.

RYOU: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no tengo nada que…

KUROU: No me mientas. Solo dime lo que ocultas en tu corazón.

RYOU: Yo…

KUROU: ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

RYOU: Claro que sí. Pero… no creo que sea importante…

KUROU: Descuida, lo escucharé atentamente.

RYOU: Pues, solo pienso que cuando vengas a la escuela no me ignores.

KUROU: De acuerdo. ¿Y algo más?

RYOU: Sé que no podemos encontrarnos con mucha frecuencia porque tienes que cuidar de Yume. Por eso intento no decirte que pasemos más tiempo, juntos.

KUROU: ¿Y qué más?

RYOU: Ah… bueno… solo pienso que debes llegar a tiempo a clases todos los días y…

KUROU: Sigue…

RYOU: Me gusta la forma en que me abrazas y siempre te preocupas por mí y que siempre me llames por mi nombre.

KUROU: Entiendo, gracias.

RYOU: Kurou, disculpa por haberte causado tantos problemas.

KUROU: No, te equivocas. Gracias a ello, puedo conocer más y más cosas acerca de ti. Como dije una vez, como amigos era difícil que pudiéramos conocer más cosas del uno al otro, pero como novios llegamos a conocer más y más los sentimientos de cada uno.

RYOU: ¿Sabes? Es un alivio saber que no estoy embarazada pero, estuve pensando que si lo hubiera estado, entonces estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo. Ahora estoy un poco triste… pero ahora… pienso que lo que realmente deseo es que estemos juntos para siempre. Es raro, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No, yo lo sé. Ryou, quiero que te quedes a vivir en mi casa. Sé que es repentino pero no quiero que sigas sufriendo sola. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado pase lo que pase.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

KUROU: Gracias.

RYOU: Esto… sé que esto es repentino… pero, ¿te parece bien si estudiamos juntos esta noche?

KUROU: Por supuesto, estaba a punto de pedirte lo mismo.

RYOU: ¡Jejejeje! Es extraño, pero siento como si supiera lo que vas a decirme.

KUROU: Yo opino lo mismo.

RYOU: Pero… mi hermana…

KUROU: Descuida, ya lo tengo decidido.

RYOU: ¿Eh?

 _Esa noche, Tomoyo ya estaba de vuelta en casa y Takafumi vino_ _también_ _de visita, por el cual fue el mejor momento para hacer mi anuncio_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, chicos, por circunstancias que explicaré con detalle, ellas se quedaran a vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora.

RYOU: Muchas gracias por recibirme.

KYOU: Bueno, cuiden de nosotras a partir de ahora.

TOMOYO: Era de suponerse. Bueno, Kurou ya me explicó la situación por lo que Ryou es bienvenida.

TAKAFUMI: Vaya, ahora esta casa está rodeada de mujeres.

KUROU: Bueno, al menos me alegra que no lo tomaran de mala manera.

TOMOYO: Sin embargo, eso no explica de por qué tú debas quedarte aquí.

KYOU: No creas que yo vaya a permitir que Ryou se quede a vivir en casa de su novio así de fácil, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Vaya excusa…

TOMOYO: Bueno, si esto es lo mejor para Ryou, entonces es lo de menos. Además esta es la casa de Kurou, si esa es su decisión no tengo por qué oponerme.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto. Bueno, entonces cuento con ustedes de ahora en adelante.

KUROU: En ese caso ustedes dos dormirán juntas en la misma habitación.

KYOU & TOMOYO: ¡Ni de broma!

YUME: Entonces, ¿la hermana Ryou y la hermana Kyou se quedarán con nosotros aquí?

KUROU: Así es.

YUME: ¡Siiiiiiiiii!

KUROU: Ve a bañarte mientras preparo la cena.

YUME: De acuerdo.

KYOU: Yume, ¿quieres bañarte conmigo?

YUME: ¡Sí!

TOMOYO: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yume se bañará conmigo!

KYOU: ¡Eso no es justo! Seguramente tú siempre te bañas con ella.

TOMOYO: Eso no es verdad. Bueno, casi siempre. Suena mal que Kurou lo haga siempre, ¿no?

 _Mientras Kyou y Tomoyo empiezan a discutir, me fui a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena y Ryou se acerca a_ _mí…_

RYOU: ¿Puedo ayudarte con la cena?

KUROU: Claro, así terminaré más rápido.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, todos_ _estábamos_ _reunidos en la mesa._ _E_ _n total se encontraban_ _allí_ _, Tomoyo, Takafumi, las hermanas Fujibayashi, Yume y yo empezando la cena._ _E_ _ra la primera vez en mucho tiempo que_ _había_ _una cantidad de gente_ _así_ _reunida excepto por las veces que_ _vení_ _an_ _también_ _los padres de Tomoyo a reunirse_ _aquí…_

KUROU: Bueno, la cena de hoy nos la hizo Ryou como agradecimiento por dejar a ella y su hermana quedarse aquí.

TOMOYO: ¡Oh! Es un buen gesto de su parte.

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Por supuesto. Algún día se convertirá en una buena esposa.

KUROU & RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

YUME: ¿Qué hay de cenar?

 _Hoy, para variar, Ryou_ _ayudó_ _a cocinar una olla grande de Oden, un estofado de verduras, que hizo para todos._ _Después_ _de que Ryou y yo empezamos a servir a todos los presentes, dimos gracias por la comida de hoy_ _…_

TODOS: ¡Buen provecho!

 _Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el Oden que_ _parecía_ _tener una pinta deliciosa,_ _tenía_ _un sabor tan desagradable que todos,_ _incluyéndome_ _caímos_ _desplomados al piso por la comida_ _…_

TODOS: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

YUME: ¡Esto sabe horrible!

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo es posible que un simple Oden tenga…? ¡Argh!

KYOU: Ryou… dijiste que… ¡Argh!

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdónenme! Debí haberlo probado antes de servirlo.

KUROU: Todavía te falta mejorar… ¡Argh!

 _A_ _l final, de forma infortunada, todos comieron de la cena preparada por Ryou quien_ _todavía_ _necesita mejorar un poco_ _más_ _su forma de cocinar y_ _así_ _dos personas_ _más_ _se quedan a formar parte de la residencia de Kurou y su familia siguiendo adelante por un futuro lleno de nuevas sorpresas y_ _alegría_ _para todos..._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Cuando_ _pensé_ _que finalmente todos nosotros_ _tendríamos_ _una vida llena de felicidad, las cosas para Yume empiezan a empeorar cuando ella empieza a olvidar el pasado que tanto_ _temía_ _seguir recordando. Lo peor de todo es olvidar, a la persona que fue_ _más_ _importante en tu vida._

YUME: ¿Mamá? Yume no sabe nada, vamos a desayunar.

KUROU: ¡Espera Yume! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¡Esta foto es la de tu mamá! ¿No es verdad? ¡Yume!

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿soy rara?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

YUME: No recordar a esa mujer… ¿Es eso extraño? Todos tenían caras de miedo. Me he sentido tan triste.

MAMÁ DEL NIÑO: Aoki, ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! ¿Dónde estabas?

AOKI: ¡Mamá! ¡Estaba tan asustado!

MAMÁ DE AOKI: ¿No te dije que te quedaras cerca de mí? Vamos, todos nos están esperando.

YUME: ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿POR QUÉ ELLA NO HA REGRESADO AÚN? ¿¡MI MAMÁ YA NO ME QUIERE!?

KUROU: ¡Yume! Cálmate…

YUME: Yo quiero a mi mamá… yo quiero…

KUROU: ¡YUME! ¡YUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 24: Un desbordante recuerdo** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	25. Memoria 24: Un desbordante recuerdo

**PROLOGO**

KUROU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

RYOU: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

KUROU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

RYOU: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

KUROU & RYOU: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 24: Un desbordante recuerdo**

 _Después_ _de pasar muchas dificultades, Ryou se queda a vivir en mi casa por muchas cosas que le sucedieron y para_ _mí_ _me alivia un poco ya que no_ _tendría_ _que preocuparme si se siente sola o triste. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa ya que eso_ _también_ _conlleva a que su hermana melliza, Kyou_ _también_ _se quede a vivir con nosotros. Bueno, la verdad no resulta tan malo si lo ves desde un punto de vista,_ _además_ _eso_ _haría_ _que Ryou se sienta_ _más_ _segura ya que es una_ _situación_ _vergonzosa quedarse repentinamente a vivir en casa de su novio, o sea yo._

 _De alguna forma no_ _sé_ _si_ _podría_ _llamarse suerte o no pero si cualquiera de mis amigos viera esto_ _diría_ _que soy la envidia de todo chico en el cual vive rodeado de mujeres._ _Lo_ _que_ _sí_ _es cierto para_ _mí_ _es que esta casa poco a poco_ _está_ _llenándose_ _de vida y_ _alegría_ _comparado a lo solitaria que_ _lucía_ _cuando_ _empecé_ _a vivir_ _aquí_ _en mis primeros_ _días_ _._

 _Sin embargo, cuando_ _empecé_ _a creer que nuestra vida_ _estaría_ _llena de felicidad,_ _había_ _olvidado un hecho importante el cual Yume empieza a darse cuenta de la consecuencia que_ _vendría_ _al haber perdido algo importante._

 _Aquella_ _mañana_ _, fui a despertar a Yume quien se_ _había_ _quedado profundamente dormida mientras yo preparaba el desayuno junto con Ryou_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, despierta.

YUME: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Es hora de desayunar.

YUME: Sí.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

 _De pronto, para mi sorpresa_ _encontré_ _algo en el tacho de la basura que_ _llamó_ _mi_ _atención_ _._ _A_ _l verlo me di cuenta que era nada menos que el colgante que Ryou le acaba de regalar a Yume con la foto de su madre puesta_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, esto estaba en el bote de la basura. ¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿tú lo echaste allí?

YUME: ¿Qué?

KUROU: No se dice eso. Este colgante es el que Ryou hizo para ti con la foto de tu mamá el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

YUME: ¿Mamá? Yume no sabe nada, vamos a desayunar.

KUROU: ¡Espera Yume! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¡Esta foto es la de tu mamá! ¿No es verdad? ¡Yume!

YUME: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _El grito de Yume llega por toda la casa incluso despertando_ _también_ _a la dormilona de Kyou quien despierta_ _también_ _de un susto._

TOMOYO: ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

RYOU: Parece que vino de arriba.

 _Mientras tanto, Yume comienza a llorar a mi lado_ _…_

KUROU: Yume…

YUME: No sé nada… yo… no la conozco… No te enojes…

 _Todos acuden corriendo hacia la_ _habitación_ _para ver lo que ocurre en la_ _habitación_ _._ _Después_ _de explicarles lo ocurrido, Tomoyo con una mirada seria coge la foto y se la muestra a Yume_ _…_

TOMOYO: Yume, dime la verdad. ¿Realmente no la conoces?

YUME: No sé.

RYOU: Yume, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

KUROU: Gracias, Ryou.

 _Para tranquilizarla, Ryou se lleva a Yume para jugar un rato con ella mientras que Kyou, Tomoyo y yo tenemos una_ _conversación_ _en la sala_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Es eso verdad?

KUROU: No parece que ella estuviera mintiendo ni tampoco hay alguna razón que lo hubiera.

KYOU: El hecho de olvidar a su madre… ¿Es eso posible?

TOMOYO: Kurou, ¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital?

KUROU: Un hospital…

 _En ese momento,_ _recordé_ _no solo la_ _angustia_ _de Yume, sino_ _también_ _a la persona que se encuentra internada en el hospital por mi culpa, alguien que fue muy importante para_ _mí…_

KUROU: No, no pienso llevarla a un lugar como ese.

TOMOYO: Pero me preocupa bastante ver a Yume en ese estado.

KUROU: Si la ha olvidado, es mejor dejarla así. Además, ¿no eres tú quien sugirió que fuera lo mejor para ella olvidarla?

TOMOYO: ¡Yo no lo dije con ese sentido!

KUROU: Dijiste claramente aquella vez que a esa clase de madre es mejor olvidarla. Como sea, Yume no ha cambiado mucho. Dejemos las cosas como están por ahora, es lo mejor para ella.

TOMOYO: ¡Espera Kurou! Sé que también estás resentido por la pérdida de tu madre pero…

KUROU: ¡No compares con eso! ¡Mi madre jamás me ha abandonado! ¡Yo fui el culpable de su muerte! ¡Son cosas completamente distintas!

KYOU: Kurou, cálmate…

KUROU: No quiero que Yume llore más por causa de mi tía. Entiendan esto. El hecho que ella no viniera por Yume, ahora ella está herida como si hubiese sido abandonada una vez más. Es por eso que las memorias que tiene ahora ella acerca de su mamá, se han convertido ahora en recuerdos que no quiere recordar nunca más. Eso pasó lo mismo con mi padre, cuando él nos abandonó perdí poco a poco mis recuerdos hacia él hasta el punto de llegar a odiarlo.

KYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: No quiero que Yume pase por una experiencia similar, espero que lo comprendan.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, al final de esta_ _conversación_ _me_ _reuní_ _con Ryou y Yume quienes nos fuimos en camino hacia el_ _jardín_ _para dejarla y posteriormente irnos al instituto_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ah…!

RYOU: Kurou, ¿te sientes bien?

KUROU: Me siento un poco mal por esto. El tan anhelado momento de tener a Ryou viviendo conmigo en mi casa y ahora tenemos esta situación.

RYOU: Pero, juntos hemos superado momentos difíciles como este, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Tienes razón. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, todos juntos…

 _Sin embargo, la_ _situación_ _no mejoraba y esa noche Yume estaba preocupada y no_ _podía_ _dormir a pesar de que yo estaba a su lado_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿soy rara?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

YUME: No recordar a esa mujer… ¿Es eso extraño? Todos tenían caras de miedo. Me he sentido tan triste.

KUROU: Esto no es nada extraño. Lamento lo que sucedió hoy. Ahora duerme tranquila. Prometo que jugaremos juntos mañana.

YUME: Sí, hasta mañana.

KUROU: (Definitivamente es un problema serio.)

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, mientras Yume se encuentra profundamente dormida, ella empieza a tener un_ _sueño_ _extraño…_

VOZ DE MUJER: Yume…

YUME: ¿Quién es? Esa persona… desapareció. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me conoce?

 _En ese momento,_ _desperté_ _de mi_ _sueño_ _para ver a Yume con_ _lágrimas_ _en los ojos y efectivamente empieza a llorar_ _…_

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Yume, tranquila. Todo está bien ahora. Solo fue una pesadilla.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, era fin de semana por lo que no_ _había_ _clases por fortuna. Sin embargo, debido a que Yume estuvo llorando por toda la noche no pude pegar el ojo y_ _tenía_ _que tranquilizarla para no despertar a Ryou y a las chicas._

KUROU: ¡Ajum! Vaya noche. ¿Eh?

 _Cuando estaba entrando al cuarto de_ _baño_ _,_ _encontré_ _a Ryou con un bonito y atractivo delantal limpiando el_ _baño_ _, cuando la vi_ _pensé_ _que estaba alucinando o_ _todavía_ _no estaba completamente despierto y_ _seguía_ _soñando…_

KUROU: ¡Ryou! Ah… aaaa…

RYOU: ¡Buenos días Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

RYOU: Estoy limpiando el baño.

KUROU: Bueno, no es exactamente lo que quería preguntar.

RYOU: ¿Qué opinas de mi delantal? Mi hermana me lo dio y me dijo que a ti te gustaría verme puesto.

KUROU: (Esa Kyou… ¿acaso quiere molestarme?) Ah… sí… es muy bonito.

RYOU: Gracias, la verdad sentía algo de vergüenza pero mi hermana me dijo que te animaría un poco.

KUROU: (Y no sabes cómo.) Por cierto, me hubieras avisado antes. Yo podría haberlo…

RYOU: No, descuida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte por haberme dejado quedar en tu casa.

KUROU: Ah… ya veo…

RYOU: Pero no entiendo por qué mi hermana me dijo que esto era un entrenamiento para mi futuro.

KUROU: ¡Auch! Aaaa… (¡Esa entrometida! ¡Grrr!)

RYOU: Pero, ¿sabes? A mi me gusta hacerlo ya que al ordenar y asear todo te deja con un bonito sentimiento. ¿No lo crees así, Yume-chan?

YUME: Sí.

RYOU: Por cierto, ¿te gustaría que Kurou te lleve a alguna parte el día de hoy?

YUME: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: No es mala idea. Mmmm… pero, ¿A dónde? ¿Al parque o al zoológico?

YUME: ¿El zoo? ¡Nunca he estado allí!

KUROU: Pero Yume no puede jugar con cualquier animal del zoológico, ¿verdad?

RYOU: No te preocupes. Hay bastante variedad de animales en el cual Yume puede divertirse.

KUROU: Bueno, ¿entonces quieres ir?

YUME: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

KUROU: En ese caso ve a cambiarte rápido. Ponte alguna ropa bonita.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¡Bien! Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros Ryou?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Imposible!

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta algo?

RYOU: ¡No, no! Es que… pues… ¡Quiero que Yume y tú tengan tiempo de divertirse a solas!

KUROU: Ah, pero a Yume no le molesta que tú...

RYOU: ¡Descuida! Además tengo que entrenar bastante duro.

KUROU: ¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué?

RYOU: Ah… quiero decir que tengo que limpiar la casa. Deberías darte prisa sino Yume podría molestarse.

KUROU: Está bien. (Ah, ¿por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?)

RYOU: (¡Uuuuu! Es que si voy con ellos al zoológico, la gente pensará que Kurou y yo somos los padres de Yume, ¡Qué vergüenza!)

 _Pocas horas_ _más_ _tarde, Yume y yo viajamos en tren hacia el norte en una ciudad llamada Uetani donde hay un_ _zoológico_ _nuevo en el cuan han_ _traído_ _una variedad de animales._

 _Al entrar en el_ _zoológico_ _, fuimos a ver a los animales_ _más_ _grandes. Sin embargo,_ _había_ _mucha gente reunida la cual no dejaba ver bien._

KUROU: ¡Oh! Mira Yume, un elefante enorme por allá.

YUME: ¡No puedo ver nada!

KUROU: Ah, lo siento. Creo que me dejé llevar un poco. Bueno, aquí vamos.

 _Con un poco de fuerza,_ _levanté_ _a la_ _pequeña_ _Yume sobre mis hombros para que ella pueda observar con claridad al enorme y majestuoso animal. Sin embargo, al escuchar su grito, ella comienza a asustarse_ _…_

YUME: ¡Tengo miedo!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

 _Después_ _de ello, baje a Yume y nos fuimos por otra zona_ _…_

KUROU: Pero Yume, los elefantes son inofensivos. (Al menos eso creo.)

YUME: ¡Son muy enormes!

 _Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a la zona donde_ _están_ _los Osos negros_ _…_

KUROU: (¡Mierda! Si Yume le teme a los elefantes, me imagino lo que dirá respecto a los osos.) ¡Yume! ¡Cierra los ojos!

 _Inmediatamente_ _corrí_ _y le_ _tapé_ _los ojos a Yume_ _…_

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? ¡No veo nada!

 _No_ _tenía_ _otra_ _opción_ _que llevarla a otro sitio pero cada vez que avanzamos encontramos leones, serpientes, zebras, tigres, cualquier otro animal que pudiera asustar_ _fácilmente_ _a Yume por lo que tuve a cada rato que taparle los ojos_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Argh, cielos! ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?

YUME: ¡Uuuuu! ¡Eres malo!

KUROU: Oye, no lo hice a propósito. ¿Acaso no existe algún animal que…? ¡Ah! ¡Eso es!

 _Recordé_ _en ese momento, una de las atracciones principales del_ _zoológico_ _y la_ _llevé_ _para_ _allá…_

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Conejitos! ¡Qué lindos!

 _Recordé_ _que_ _había_ _una_ _sección_ _para_ _niños_ _donde_ _podían_ _jugar con animales_ _dóciles_ _como conejos por ejemplo_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Qué bueno! Yume está sonriendo otra vez. Quizás no fue una mala idea venir al zoológico después de todo. Siento como si Yume cada vez fuera más cercana a mí.

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou! ¡Vamos a beber algo!

KUROU: (Bueno, no tan a ese extremo.) ¿Qué jugo te gustaría tomar?

YUME: De naranja.

KUROU: Bien, solo espérame aquí y no te muevas.

 _Mientras me fui alegremente a comprar jugos para nosotros, Yume se queda sentada en una de las bancas y en ese momento observa a un_ _niño_ _llorando cerca de ella_ _…_

NIÑO: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mamaaaaaaa!

 _Ese hecho, causa una profunda_ _impresión_ _a Yume quien se da cuenta que ella_ _había_ _olvidado algo muy importante dentro de su_ _corazón…_

MAMÁ DEL NIÑO: Aoki, ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! ¿Dónde estabas?

AOKI: ¡Mamá! ¡Estaba tan asustado!

MAMÁ DE AOKI: ¿No te dije que te quedaras cerca de mí? Vamos, todos nos están esperando.

AOKI: Sí mamá.

YUME: Mamá… mamá… no está… mamá…

 _En ese momento, estaba regresando de comprar los refrescos cuando_ _encontré_ _a ella con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos, algo_ _empezó_ _a inquietarme mucho_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Yume? ¿Qué te sucede?

YUME: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: Yume, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

YUME: ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿POR QUÉ ELLA NO HA REGRESADO AÚN? ¿¡MI MAMÁ YA NO ME QUIERE!?

KUROU: ¡Yume! Cálmate…

YUME: Yo quiero a mi mamá… yo quiero…

KUROU: ¡YUME! ¡YUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

 _Yume empieza a desmayarse, quedando completamente inconsciente._ _Intenté_ _desesperadamente despertarla con todas mis fuerzas pero era completamente_ _inútil_ _. Su_ _respiración_ _se_ _hacía_ _débil_ _y estaba desesperado. La gente que estaba a_ _mí_ _alrededor estaba preocupada y una de ellos_ _llamó_ _inmediatamente a una ambulancia._

 _Algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde, en la casa de Kurou, todas_ _están_ _reunidas en casa mientras esperan la llegada de Kurou y Yume._

TOMOYO: Ah, ya veo. Así que Yume y Kurou fueron juntos al zoológico. Seguramente eso la va a animar.

KYOU: No entiendo, hubieras ido con ellos también Ryou.

RYOU: ¿Eh? No, es que tenía cosas que hacer en la casa y pues…

KYOU: Ryou, ¡No pongas excusas! Se supone que deberías haberlos acompañado.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuu!

 _En ese momento, el_ _teléfono_ _suena interrumpiendo la_ _conversación…_

TOMOYO: Yo contesto. ¿Alo? Residencia Sakagami, ¿Quién habla?

KUROU: ¡Tomoyo! ¡Yume está en coma! La he llevado al hospital.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¡Kurou! ¡Espera! ¡Vamos para allá!

 _Inmediatamente las chicas salen apresuradamente de la casa en_ _dirección_ _al hospital donde Yume se encuentra ahora._

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, al llegar al hospital, ellas se_ _reúnen_ _conmigo mientras esperaba por el_ _diagnóstico_ _del doctor_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

KYOU: ¡Kurou!

 _No_ _respondí_ _nada, estaba sentado en el asiento de espera mientras pensaba en que esta clase de_ _situación_ _no es la primera que he vivido._ _Después_ _de ello, el doctor se acerca hacia nosotros_ _…_

KUROU: Doctor, dígame como se encuentra.

DOCTOR: No se preocupe. Solo necesita descansar. Necesito hablar con usted.

KUROU: Descuide, puede decirnos a todos lo que tiene.

DOCTOR: El problema que tiene el paciente no es físico sino más bien diría psicológico. ¿Sería posible contactar a sus padres?

KUROU: Ese es justamente el problema. Su padre murió hace unos meses atrás y su madre tuvo que irse por motivos personales.

DOCTOR: Mmmm…

KYOU: ¡Espere! ¿Se pondrá bien?

DOCTOR: Por ahora está mejor pero es mejor dejarla descansar esta noche. Sin embargo, si el problema continúa de esa forma, a este paso ella llegará a sufrir un colapso nervioso sin lugar a duda.

 _Esa noche, dejamos a Yume descansar en el hospital aunque yo_ _decidí_ _quedarme un rato_ _más_ _pero las chicas me disuadieron de hacerlo ya que la hora de visitas_ _había_ _terminado y otra_ _razón_ _era que necesitaba tranquilizarme._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, en el instituto, estaba conversando con Ryou durante el descanso, la ausencia de Yume me hizo sentir_ _aún_ _peor como si no pudiera hacer nada por ella_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Uf!

RYOU: ¿Te encuentras bien?

KUROU: Solo estoy preocupado por ella, eso es todo.

RYOU: No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

KUROU: Ryou.

RYOU: ¿Sí?

KUROU: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tu mamá murió en aquel entonces?

RYOU: Yo estaba realmente triste. El dolor era insoportable. Sin embargo, mi mamá está muerta y la mamá de Yume aún vive. Esto debe ser aún más doloroso para ella, el no ser capaz de verla y saber si aún la quiere o se ha olvidado de ella. Yume todavía es una niña, pero está comenzando a entender lo que las personas mayores dicen. Estoy segura de que estos deben ser los momentos más difíciles para ella.

KUROU: Lo sé. Sin embargo, no sé qué hacer.

RYOU: ¡No te rindas! En estos momentos debes permanecer más a su lado.

KUROU: Ryou, tienes razón.

KYOU: Oigan ustedes…

KUROU & RYOU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: ¿No podrían ustedes hablar algo más adecuado para este lugar y esta atmósfera? ¡Esto ya está comenzando a afectarme y me está doliendo la cabeza!

KUROU: ¡Wah! ¡Kyou!

RYOU: Ah, hermana. Buenos días.

KYOU: ¡Nada de "buenos días"! Estamos ya en el tercer periodo, vengo a visitarlos y los encuentro más deprimidos que un sauce llorón.

TOMOYO: Es verdad. Tienes que actuar más maduro.

KUROU: ¿Tú también? ¿Qué haces aquí?

TOMOYO: Por la misma razón que esta entrometida.

KYOU: ¡Un momento! Yo soy del mismo año que ellos, tengo más derecho que estar aquí. Tú eres de un grado inferior por lo que no puedes rondar por aquí.

TOMOYO: Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil así que es parte de mi deber vigilar que las cosas estén en orden. Además tú estás en otro salón por lo que estás interfiriendo.

KYOU: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: ¡Ah…! Si tan solo Yume fuera tan tonta como Kyou…

KYOU: ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Acaso quieres herir mis sentimientos, imbécil?

SUNOHARA: Vaya, vaya. Las cosas están movidas por aquí.

KUROU: Y el delincuente número uno hace su aparición.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: ¡Aja! ¡Justamente quería encontrarte! ¡Eres una molestia para todos los estudiantes! Tus faltas y tardanzas a las clases son un problema, ahora mismo tendremos una charla con todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

SUNOHARA: ¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Kurou, Okazaki! ¡Socorroooooo!

KUROU: Es un alivio que al menos Yume no tenga el ejemplo de este incorregible.

TOMOYA: Tú lo has dicho.

 _Después_ _del instituto, fui al hospital y al ver que ella se encuentra bien, Yume fue dada de alta y la_ _llevé_ _de regreso a casa donde todas la esperaban con entusiasmo_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Yume! ¡Bienvenida de vuelta!

RYOU: Te estábamos esperando.

KYOU: ¡Qué bueno que ya estés mejor!

YUME: Gracias a todos. Tengo mucha hambre.

KYOU: Descuida, hoy he preparado mucha comida.

KUROU: Bueno, eso es algo en lo que sí destacas.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: No, nada. Mejor vayamos a comer.

 _Mientras todos nos sentamos en la mesa a comer, Tomoyo me detiene un momento para conversar a solas_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

KUROU: Está mejor ahora pero…

TOMOYO: Entiendo. Todavía no deja de pensar en su mamá. Lo más probable es que tema que ya no la quiere ver más.

KUROU: Yume…

TOMOYO: En este momentos debemos ser fuertes y apoyarla.

KUROU: ¿Tú crees que la tía Ayano regrese?

TOMOYO: No lo sé. No he tenido contacto con ella.

 _En ese momento,_ _recordé_ _mi encuentro con la_ _tía_ _Ayano hace unos pocos meses_ _atrás_ _durante el comienzo del verano y las palabras que me dijo me hicieron dudar acerca de su regreso_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

AYANO: No… yo no sirvo… no valgo la pena…

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?

AYANO: ¡Tengo miedo!

KUROU: ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo?

AYANO: Yo… ya no tengo el valor para seguir viviendo…

KUROU: ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú eras muy feliz! ¿Por qué estás sufriendo de esta forma?

AYANO: Después de que te marchaste, sucedieron muchas cosas. Mi marido murió en un accidente y tras su muerte yo… una vez… le pegué a Yume.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

KUROU: Yume… yo…

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde Yume estudia, la profesora se_ _reúne_ _con ellos para empezar una nueva actividad_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: Bien niños, como actividad libre hoy vamos a dibujar las imágenes de las flores del jardín.

 _Sin embargo, Yume no estaba contenta como lo hace siempre sino con la misma_ _expresión_ _de tristeza que tuvo desde ayer_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Qué sucede Yume-chan? ¿Acaso no te gusta dibujar?

YUME: Sí…

MAYA: ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Por qué rayos tengo que dibujar yo una estúpida flor? Oye Yume, ¿no crees que la profesora está menospreciándonos? ¿Eh?

 _Yume se encuentra concentrada en su dibujo ignorando las palabras de su amiga y empieza a dibujar algo diferente_ _…_

MAYA: Oye, ¿qué estás dibujando? Eso no es una flor, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! Profesora…

PROF. MIYANO: Ah, Yume-chan, ¿ya terminaste? Pero, ¿qué es esta imagen?

YUME: Esta es la imagen de mi mamá. Observe como ella llega a ser más y más pequeña y ahora ha desaparecido… yo… ya no puedo recordarla…

PROF. MIYANO: Yume-chan, no puedes rendirte ahora. En ese caso, tienes que dibujar más imágenes de ella, para que puedas dárselas todas algún día. Si la Yume-chan que conozco no cree en ella, entonces tú mamá se pondrá triste, ¿no te parece?

YUME: Maestra…

 _Aquella tarde, Ryou y yo fuimos juntos a recoger a Yume como siempre lo hacemos_ _después_ _de nuestras clases. Sin embargo, Ryou luce preocupada por mi triste actitud debido al incidente que hemos tenido hace dos_ _días…_

KUROU: Honestamente, ¿no habrá algo que pueda hacer por Yume para animarla? La visita al zoológico fue un fracaso.

RYOU: Kurou, no debes rendirte.

KUROU: ¡Ryou!

RYOU: Porque tú me lo enseñaste, ¿verdad? A tener confianza en mí misma.

KUROU: Es verdad. Ryou, espera aquí. Voy a traerla.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

 _Decidí_ _entrar yo solo al_ _jardín_ _para evitar que Ryou se sienta_ _incómoda_ _por la gente que pueda malinterpretarla. Sorpresivamente, Yume viene corriendo hacia_ _mí_ _y me abraza con un humor distinto al que yo imaginaba_ _…_

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Wah! ¡Yume! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás contenta?

YUME: ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Voy a dibujar bastantes imágenes para mi mamá! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: ¡Hola Yume!

YUME: ¡Ah! ¡La hermana Ryou! ¡Jejeje!

 _Yume sale corriendo para recibir a Ryou mientras que yo me_ _quedé_ _impresionado ante el repentino cambio de humor de Yume_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que Yume cambiara de esa forma?

PROF. MIYANO: Ah, Sakagami. Mientras estuvimos dibujando hoy, ella hizo algunos dibujos de su mamá. Le dije que no se rindiera y que continúe haciendo más dibujos de su mamá y con ello está ahora más animada. ¿No es maravilloso?

KUROU: Profesora…

PROF. MIYANO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Deje de decirle cosas que le den falsas esperanzas.

PROF. MIYANO: Sakagami, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

KUROU: La madre de Yume todavía no ha regresado.

PROF. MIYANO: Sakagami…

KUROU: Ella todavía es muy joven, por ello es necesario apoyarla. Cuando llegue a ser mayor, eventualmente será capaz de entender lo dura que puede ser la realidad. Por ahora lo más importante es que ella se sienta segura.

PROF. MIYANO: Creo que tienes razón pero, si su madre es capaz de escucharla decir: "He estado esperando como una buena niña", entonces quizás ella tratará con más fuerza de regresar.

KUROU: Sería bueno pero yo ya he dejado de creer en ello.

 _De forma similar, yo_ _también_ _he sido abandonado por mi padre cuando_ _tenía_ _su edad. Por eso,_ _sé_ _perfectamente como es esa clase de sentimiento, al final puede generar una de dos cosas, una profunda tristeza o un profundo odio. En mi caso fue el odio por habernos abandonado a_ _mi_ _madre y a_ _mí_ _cuando_ _más_ _lo_ _necesitábamos_ _._ _N_ _i siquiera tuvo el descaro de asistir a su funeral._ _N_ _o quiero que Yume experimente esa clase de sensaciones que me hicieron cambiar con el tiempo._

 _Esa noche,_ _después_ _de arreglar y dejar lista la cocina me_ _encontré_ _con Tomoyo quien me llamaba de forma inquieta_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?

TOMOYO: Mira, Yume luce tan animada. Dime, ¿le sucedió algo bueno?

KUROU: Podría decirse, pero…

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

YUME: ¡Papá Kurou, ven!

KUROU: Ya voy, dime.

YUME: ¿Qué opinas de este dibujo de mamá?

KUROU: Mmmm… sí, lo has hecho muy bien. (Bueno, algo abstracto pero quien soy yo para criticar dibujos.)

YUME: ¡Bien! ¡Voy a esforzarme más!

KUROU: ¿Eh?

 _Algunas horas_ _después…_

KUROU: Oye Yume, ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a seguir dibujando?

YUME: Ah, solo un poco más.

KUROU: No necesitas esforzarte más…

YUME: ¡No! ¡Quiero hacerlo cada vez mejor!

KUROU: Yume, ya es tu hora de dormir. Si sigues así, no podrás levantarte temprano. Vamos a dormir.

YUME: ¡NOOO!

KUROU: ¡Ugh! (Esta niña…)

 _Sin_ _más_ _precedentes_ _decidí_ _llevarla a la cama a la fuerza pero ella se resiste_ _…_

YUME: ¡Buaaaaa!

KUROU: ¡No seas testaruda! ¡Podrás dibujar todo lo que quieras mañana!

YUME: ¡No!

 _Después_ _de una_ _pequeña_ _batalla,_ _conseguí_ _llevar a Yume a la cama para que pueda dormir._ _E_ _ra_ _extraño_ _, pero era la primera vez que Yume se comporta de forma caprichosa._ _P_ _robablemente esto es lo que significa ser una familia_ _…_

YUME: Pero aún no tengo sueño.

KUROU: ¿Quieres una canción de cuna?

YUME: No.

KUROU: (De todas maneras siento vergüenza en hacerlo.) ¿No quieres que te lea un cuento?

YUME: No.

KUROU: ¿Ya no piensas hacer más dibujos de mí? (No es justo que sigas sufriendo tú sola por tu madre…) Acaso… ¿no dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntos?

YUME: Papá Kurou…

KUROU: Olvídalo, no era nada. Duerme tranquila, buenas noches.

 _Mientras_ _decidí_ _dejarla dormir en mi cuarto, fui abajo a la cocina para cortar algunas algas para hacer bolas de arroz para hacer tiempo. Sin embargo_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: ¡Wah! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! ¡Casi me corto la mano, idiota!

KYOU: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

KUROU: ¿No te parece obvio? ¡Estoy haciendo preparativos para el almuerzo de Yume!

KYOU: No hay necesidad que te enojes tanto.

KUROU: No lo estaría si alguien viene sigilosamente a molestarme.

KYOU: Debe ser duro que alguien como tú cuide de Yume.

KUROU: ¡Cállate! ¡Ugh! Esto me incomoda.

KYOU: ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué estás tan deprimido? Eres un bastardo tan egoísta que incluso haces que esta gaseosa sepa tan mal.

KUROU: Oye, cuida lo que dices. Ustedes dijeron que lo mejor es que ella se olvide de mi tía, pero Yume se mantiene entre olvidarla y volver a recordarla. Lo peor de todo es que tuve una discusión con la profesora de ella en el jardín, yo tan solo no sé qué hacer en esta situación.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Te las arreglaste para discutir con la profesora de Yume? Eres increíble, oye…

KUROU: Muy graciosa.

KYOU: Hablando en serio, Kurou, deja que Yume-chan recuerde las memorias que ella quiera. Lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarla y cuidarla.

KUROU: Tal vez, pero… eso no es suficiente.

KYOU: Kurou…

KUROU: Iré a tomar una ducha, ve a dormir o preocuparás a tu hermana.

KYOU: Pues yo diría que se va a preocupar más por ti que por mí.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, fui bajando de las escaleras mientras bajaba para preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, esa noche tampoco pude dormir nada y caminaba con una mirada bastante seria mientras iba a la cocina._ _E_ _n ese momento, Yume quien subia para_ _cambiarse_ _me vio con esa_ _expresión_ _en mi rostro._

KUROU: Demonios, otra noche más de insomnio. Supongo que tengo que ir a terminar de hacer el almuerzo de Yume.

YUME: Kurou…

 _Mientras tanto, sorpresivamente Ryou ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Buenos días!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

RYOU: ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces muy cansado.

KUROU: Digamos que tuve una noche difícil, pero no te preocupes.

RYOU: ¿Se trata de Yume-chan?

KUROU: Ah, más o menos pero descuida todo saldrá bien. A propósito, me sorprende que hayas llegado aquí antes que yo.

RYOU: Sí, es que como has estado triste decidí hacer yo el desayuno y el almuerzo para nosotros, ¿te parece bien?

KUROU: Ah… pues… como decirte…

RYOU: ¡No te preocupes! Tomoyo me ha ayudado bastante con el desayuno.

KUROU: (Veo que ella tampoco pudo dormir mucho anoche) Ya veo. ¿Ella ya se fue?

RYOU: Sí. Dijo que iba a desayunar con su familia por lo que se fue temprano.

KUROU: Mmm… vaya, quien diría que se fuera repentinamente.

RYOU: ¿Yume-chan está lista?

KUROU: Seguramente ya debe haber terminado de cambiarse, bajará rápido.

 _Después_ _de desayunar, Yume, Ryou y yo salimos de la casa para ponernos en camino, pero Ryou se detiene para decirme algo_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Sucede algo?

RYOU: Ustedes vayan adelantándose. Yo iré después.

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

RYOU: Es que mi hermana todavía no ha despertado y como tiene un sueño fuerte, tú ya sabes.

KUROU: De acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde.

 _Por_ _decisión_ _de Ryou, Yume y yo continuamos solos, nuestro camino mientras ella nos despide con una sonrisa_ _…_

RYOU: Mmmm… siento que Yume luce deprimida otra vez, espero que logre animarse.

 _Mientras caminamos rumbo al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _para dejarla como siempre, le_ _entregué_ _su almuerzo que casi se me olvidaba entregarle_ _…_

KUROU: Ah, es cierto. Yume, aquí tienes tu almuerzo.

YUME: ¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

KUROU: Por supuesto. No hay nadie más aparte de ti por aquí, ¿no crees? Bueno, sigamos, hoy estamos un poco retrasados pero llegaremos a tiempo. ¿Yume?

 _Yume se detiene en medio del camino, sosteniendo su caja de almuerzo y empieza a brotar_ _lágrimas_ _de sus ojos_ _…_

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿tú me odias ahora?

KUROU: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

YUME: Prometo que haré muchos dibujos de mi papá Kurou también, por eso…

KUROU: ¡Uf! Es cierto que a veces me pregunto, "¿por qué hará esto Yume?" O "¿Por qué no puedo comprenderla?" Sin embargo, todavía te amo. Eso es porque esto significa ser el reemplazo de una madre. Además, ¿Quién crees que haría un almuerzo tan esplendido para una persona que odiara? Por eso Yume, haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

YUME: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Oye Yume, si comienzas a llorar, llegaremos tarde.

YUME: Sí ¡Snif!

KUROU: (Yume, lo he decidido. No dejaré que sigas sufriendo. Me esforzaré para proteger tu sonrisa.)

 _Mientras caminan juntos y con una mirada llena de_ _determinación_ _, Kurou decide que_ _hará_ _todo lo posible para que Yume supere su dolor. Pero,_ _¿qué_ _hará_ _Kurou ahora en adelante?_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Lo he decidido finalmente, lo_ _más_ _importante para_ _mí_ _ahora es la felicidad de Yume, aunque para ello decida sacrificar lo_ _más_ _importante que tengo, mi propio futuro, aquella meta que yo_ _egoístamente_ _había_ _trazado por_ _mí_ _mismo, pienso cambiarla por el bien de ella, para que tenga un brillante futuro sin que los tristes recuerdos de su madre sigan_ _atormentándola_ _._

KUROU: Disculpen todos por mi tardanza.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿En dónde has estado toda la tarde? Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos que no venías de regreso a casa.

KUROU: Lo siento, tuve algunas cosas que hacer.

TOMOYO: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué hay de tu futuro? ¿Acaso no tenías un sueño que alcanzar?

KUROU: Lo sé, pero como ya dije es lo mejor para Yume. De esa forma ella ya no tendrá que sufrir más por su ausencia.

TOMOYO: ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto?

TOMOYO: ¡Excelente! Entonces iniciaremos la operación "Feliz Cumpleaños".

KUROU & KYOU: ¿Eh?

SUNOHARA: ¿QUEEEEE? ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Miserable! ¡Tú me dijiste que esto era una fiesta de disfraces!

RYOU: Me pregunto quién será a estas horas. Iré a ver…

KUROU: ¡Espera!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 25: El** **cumpleaños** **de Yume** **¡** **Hasta el** **próximo** **encuentro!**


	26. Memoria 25: El cumpleaños de Yume

**PROLOGO**

KUROU: Hay cosas que no puedes sujetar sin importar que tan lejos extiendas tus manos.

YUME: Las cosas se irán para siempre si las dejas ir.

KUROU: Esas son las cosas que la gente siempre persigue.

YUME: Y un día, sin darnos cuenta, todo lo perdemos.

KUROU & YUME: Esta es la historia que nos ocurrió en un verano como hoy.

 **Memoria 25: El cumpleaños de Yume**

 _Cuando finalmente_ _pensé_ _que las cosas iban a mejorar para todos nosotros, Yume empieza a sufrir debido al tiempo transcurrido y empieza a olvidar a su madre, hecho que a Yume le produce un trauma al sentir el temor de no volver a verla_ _más_ _._ _E_ _so empieza a preocuparnos a todos, pese al esfuerzo que hicimos por ella,_ _todavía_ _tiene recuerdos dolorosos de haber sido abandonada por ella, algo que ninguno de nosotros puede remediar. Sin embargo, las cosas_ _empezarían_ _a dar un giro inesperado al terminar el verano._

 _Aquella tarde, en mi instituto, cuando todos empiezan a salir del_ _salón_ _, fui directamente a hablar con mi novia, Ryou Fujibayashi quien es_ _también_ _la delegada de mi_ _salón_ _._

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Me pides que vaya a recoger a Yume del jardín el día de hoy?

KUROU: Así es. Supongo que no tendrás problema en llegar a mi casa sin mi ayuda.

RYOU: Sí, pero, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

KUROU: Tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, por lo que estaré ocupado en toda la tarde. Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos.

RYOU: ¡Espera!

KUROU: Ah, por cierto, dile a Yume que no se preocupe por mí y regresaré en la noche a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

RYOU: Está bien, nos vemos.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, me fui por el pasillo y baje por las escaleras en_ _dirección_ _al antiguo edificio del instituto y entre en el_ _salón_ _de referencias donde se guardan libros y revistas que nadie usa._ _Además_ _, en ese lugar_ _está_ _, por decirlo_ _así_ _, la persona encargada del lugar, Yukine Miyazawa, una inocente chica de segundo_ _año_ _de instituto quien frecuentemente se queda en este lugar para escuchar los problemas de algunos de sus amigos y entre otras cosas_ _…_

YUKINE: Ah, Sakagami. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

KUROU: Sí, me gustaría una taza de café. Solo bromeaba.

YUKINE: No te preocupes. Enseguida lo preparo.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

 _Yukine se dirige hacia el termo que ella tiene en una de las mesas del lugar y me sirve una taza de_ _café_ _caliente._

YUKINE: Aquí tienes.

KUROU: Gracias. Tiempo que extrañaba tu café.

YUKINE: Muchas gracias.

KUROU: (Aunque este lugar parece más una cafetería que el cuarto de referencias.)

YUKINE: Por cierto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte hoy?

KUROU: Es verdad. Quiero pedirte un favor importante.

YUKINE: Sí, dime.

KUROU: Seguramente tu hermano habrá mencionado acerca de la persona que les ayudó a conseguir el local para él y sus amigos.

YUKINE: Ah, sí recuerdo que él me lo mencionó hace tiempo.

KUROU: ¿De verdad?

YUKINE: Sí, hace poco uno de sus amigos de mi hermano me dio su tarjeta.

KUROU: Muchas gracias, Yukine.

YUKINE: Disculpa si te molesto pero, ¿ha sucedido algo?

KUROU: No, nada importante. Solo un problema personal que necesito resolver.

YUKINE: Entiendo. Espero que haya podido serte de ayuda.

KUROU: Sí, muchas gracias. Iré a llamarlo hoy mismo, nos vemos.

YUKINE: Cuídate mucho, Sakagami.

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, fui a llamar esa persona, es un abogado que_ _ayudó_ _a un querido amigo_ _mío_ _y a_ _mí_ _cuando formaba parte de una banda para conseguir un local para un_ _café_ _con el dinero que todos ahorramos con mucho esfuerzo._

 _Luego de llamarlo, me dio la_ _dirección_ _de su oficina que queda en algunas calles cerca del distrito comercial de la ciudad. Al decirme que hoy tiene disponibilidad,_ _decidí_ _ir a su oficina para hablar con_ _él_ _._

 _Su despacho queda en el segundo piso de un edificio que en algunas ocasiones_ _veía_ _cuando caminaba por esta parte de la ciudad y al entrar,_ _después_ _de presentarme, me_ _reconoció_ _enseguida y_ _tomé_ _asiento para hablar con_ _él_ _._

ABOGADO: Ah, sí lo recuerdo bien. ¿Cómo les va en el local?

KUROU: Por lo que me ha contado uno de sus amigos, le va bien por ahora.

ABOGADO: Me alegra escucharlo.

KUROU: Por cierto, hay un asunto en el cual me gustaría pedirle su ayuda.

ABOGADO: De acuerdo, puedes decírmelo.

KUROU: Verá, lo que sucede es que estoy a cargo de una niña de cinco años y…

 _Le_ _expliqué_ _al abogado el caso que tengo acerca de Yume y respecto a su madre que la_ _abandonó_ _y fue dejada a mi cuidado_ _…_

ABOGADO: Entiendo, es una situación complicada. ¿Y qué necesitas consultarme?

KUROU: Verá, quiero pedirle si es posible tomar la Custodia Legal de ella como su tutor o padre adoptivo.

ABOGADO: Mmmm… pues, es un caso complicado pero como tú dices, la niña fue abandonada por su madre y considerando el tiempo transcurrido, es posible levantar un juicio en contra de la madre reclamando la Custodia Legal aunque eso sería un proceso largo y depende de los documentos y pruebas a presentar. Además existe el caso en que la madre de la niña se niegue y presente cargos a su favor. En ese caso, el proceso judicial podría ser largo.

KUROU: Entiendo.

ABOGADO: Pero, sí es posible realizarlo. Sin embargo, un punto a favor es que debe demostrar como su tutor que usted está capacitado para encargarse del cuidado de ella y asegurar su futuro.

KUROU: De eso no hay problema. Todavía tengo el dinero del seguro de vida que dejó mi madre tras su muerte además que estoy viendo las posibilidades de un empleo una vez que me gradúe este año.

ABOGADO: Bien, entonces le llamaré en los próximos días para indicarle los documentos que necesita presentar y los que se necesita elaborar para el juicio por la Custodia Legal de la niña.

KUROU: Muchas gracias.

ABOGADO: Fue un placer hablar con usted, Sakagami.

 _En la noche, todos, en especial Yume, estaban preocupados por_ _mí_ _mientras me esperaban en la casa y Ryou intenta animar a Yume_ _felicitándola_ _por los dibujos que hizo ella el_ _día_ _de hoy_ _…_

RYOU: Tus dibujos fueron bonitos.

KYOU: ¡Jooo! ¿A dónde pudo haber ido ese tonto sin decir nada? Ya está siendo de noche y la cena se está enfriando.

TOMOYO: No sé, pero Kurou estaba actuando de forma más seria el día de hoy.

RYOU: Pero durante el almuerzo estaba tranquilo almorzando conmigo.

YUME: Hermana Ryou, ¿A dónde fue Kurou?

RYOU: No te preocupes. Seguramente fue a hacer algunas compras o algo así.

 _En ese momento, la puerta se_ _abría_ _y era yo quien acababa de regresar de encargarme del asunto que_ _debía_ _atender el_ _día_ _de hoy._ _T_ _odas me vieron aliviadas al ver que_ _había_ _regresado_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Bienvenido!

KUROU: Disculpen todos por mi tardanza.

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿En donde has estado toda la tarde? Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos que no venías de regreso a casa.

KUROU: Lo siento, tuve algunas cosas que hacer.

KYOU: Vaya, y justo cuando Ryou preparó la cena para todos.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Hiciste todo esto, Ryou?

RYOU: Sí, pero no te preocupes. Esta vez mi hermana se aseguró que todo estuviera bien esta vez.

KUROU: Solo espero que esta vez no sea lo mismo que el otro día.

TOMOYO: Aunque ese sea el caso tienes que comer lo que tu novia te cocina, eso es lo que hace un verdadero hombre.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Auch! Este… ¿Por qué no comenzamos a cenar?

YUME: ¡Yo quiero el Katsudon!

KUROU: ¡Bien! ¡Te daré el trozo más suculento!

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Después_ _de cenar, mientras ellas terminan de lavar los platos, fui a llevar a Yume a acostarse temprano_ _después_ _de_ _acompañarla_ _a ver como practica haciendo muchos dibujos. Esta vez, Yume pudo dormir tranquila y estaba mejor animada que los otros_ _días_ _que transcurrieron. Al salir, Tomoyo y Kyou me esperaban fuera del cuarto_ _…_

TOMOYO: Yume, ¿está dormida?

KUROU: Sí, pero, ¿qué sucede?

KYOU: Tenemos que hablar contigo.

 _En la sala nos reunimos Kyou, Tomoyo, Ryou y yo_ _después_ _de terminar de lavar los platos y dejar las cosas listas para_ _mañana…_

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Yume mientras no estaba?

TOMOYO: No exactamente, el caso eres tú.

KUROU: ¿Huh?

KYOU: Has estado actuando de forma rara el día de hoy. ¿A dónde fuiste esta tarde?

KUROU: Yo, tuve que encargarme de algunas cosas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse ahora.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Me refiero a que voy a encargarme de asegurar el futuro de Yume a partir de ahora.

KYOU: ¿Quieres explicarnos con más detalles?

KUROU: Bueno, esperaba que fuera una sorpresa pero ya que todas tienen deseos de saberlo se los diré.

 _Enseguida les_ _expliqué_ _lo que tengo planeado hacer cuando me fui del instituto al consultar con un abogado que conozco_ _…_

TOMOYO & KYOU: ¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Tener la custodia legal de Yume?

RYOU: Kurou, eso significa que…

KUROU: Así es. Tal como lo oyen, esta es la mejor decisión por el bien de Yume. Prácticamente me convertiré en su padre adoptivo.

KYOU: Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?

TOMOYO: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué hay de tu futuro? ¿Acaso no tenías un sueño que alcanzar?

KUROU: Lo sé, pero como ya dije es lo mejor para Yume. De esa forma ella ya no tendrá que sufrir más por su ausencia.

KYOU: ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué hay de su madre? Es posible que ella…

KUROU: ¡Ella no volverá! ¿Acaso no entienden? Si dejo que las cosas sigan como están, le causará un profundo dolor hacia ella. Es verdad que ninguno de nosotros podrá reemplazarla pero, al menos de esa manera ella se sentirá más segura si estoy más cerca de ella.

RYOU: Pero Kurou…

KUROU: Hace unos meses atrás, durante el verano, tía Ayano vino al jardín de niños de Yume y me encontré con ella.

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste un detalle tan importante?

KUROU: Me pidió que lo guardara en secreto.

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no piensa reunirse con su hija?

KUROU: Exactamente. Ella dijo que perdió el valor para seguir viviendo y solo le estaba causando problemas a Yume. Le dije que era una tontería pensar en esa clase de cosas pero ella se lo tomó muy a pecho, ignorando el hecho de que ella todavía la sigue esperando. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar hasta que ella regrese? Yume está creciendo y si permanece con esos dolorosos recuerdos no será capaz de seguir adelante. Por eso, es por eso que he llegado a tomar esta difícil decisión.

RYOU: Kurou…

TOMOYO: ¿Realmente estás seguro de esto?

KUROU: Así es. Ya todo esta hecho, no hay forma de ponerse marcha atrás ahora.

RYOU: En ese caso, yo te apoyaré.

KYOU: ¡Ryou!

RYOU: Yume es también importante para mí, si eso es lo que Kurou ha decidido hacer, entonces es mi deber como su novia apoyarlo.

KUROU: Gracias Ryou.

KYOU: ¡Wah! ¡Qué desperdicio!

TOMOYO: Bueno, lo único que puedo decir que has cambiado mucho. Pero ten en cuenta que no estarás solo en esto. Hablaré de esto con mis padres para que también te den su apoyo.

KUROU: Gracias a todas.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _donde Yume estudia, la profesora hace un anuncio importante para todos sus alumnos_ _…_

PROF. MIYANO: Niños, hoy tendremos una fiesta de cumpleaños para todos lo que han nacido este mes.

NIÑOS: ¡Siiiii!

YUME: Profesora, ¿es este mes mi cumpleaños?

MAYA: Oye Yume, ¿ni siquiera sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

YUME: Sí.

MAYA: Odio tener que decirte esto pero definitivamente estás perdiéndote de muchas cosas. En especial acerca de los obsequios.

PROF. MIYANO: Mmmm… déjame ver, el cumpleaños de Yume-chan… si mal no recuerdo… ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Tu cumpleaños es en tres días, justo cae el fin de semana.

Yume-chan, finalmente cumplirás seis años. ¿No es genial?

YUME: ¿Seis años?

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Kurou sale del_ _instituto_ _acompañado_ _por Ryou quienes van a recoger a Yume del_ _jardín…_

RYOU: Esto… Kurou… No se si preguntarte esto, pero…

KUROU: Dime, te escucho.

RYOU: ¿Cómo van los trámites?

KUROU: Va bien. Después de dejar a Yume en casa voy a dejar unos papeles con el abogado para el juicio.

RYOU: Kurou, ¿de verdad está bien lo que haces?

KUROU: ¿Por qué lo dudas?

RYOU: Es que me preocupa que la madre de Yume se ponga triste si…

KUROU: Todo esto es por culpa de ella. Si no piensa volver, al menos esto lo hará cambiar de parecer.

RYOU: Kurou, ¿acaso tú…?

KUROU: Es hora de aclarar esto de una vez por todas. No hay marcha atrás.

RYOU: (Nunca había visto a Kurou tan serio antes. Seguramente esto debió afectarlo bastante.)

 _Al llegar al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _, pude notar que el ambiente_ _lucía_ _más_ _animado que de costumbre,_ _niños_ _corriendo alegremente por todo lugar y al entrar al edificio, nos sorprendimos al ver a Yume llena de serpentinas y adornos en el_ _cuello…_

KUROU: ¿Qué significa esto, Yume?

RYOU: ¿Están celebrando algo?

YUME: Hoy tuve una fiesta de cumpleaños.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

PROF. MIYANO: Ah, bienvenido Sakagami.

KUROU: Profesora, ¿qué está sucediendo aquí?

PROF. MIYANO: Hoy tuvimos una fiesta de cumpleaños colectiva para todos los que han nacido este mes, ¿y no es en tres días el cumpleaños de Yume-chan?

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿El cumpleaños de Yume? ¿Tres días?

PROF. MIYANO: Sí.

 _Definitivamente sus palabras me dejaron totalmente petrificado al haber ignorado completamente este hecho hasta ahora_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Kurou? ¿Te encuentras bien?

KUROU: Uuuuuu… (Como dices tú.)

RYOU: ¿Realmente no sabías nada acerca del cumpleaños de Yume?

KUROU: ¿Tú qué crees?

 _De regreso en mi casa, el ambiente se puso totalmente alterado cuando todos supieron de la noticia_ _…_

KYOU: ¿¡SERÁS IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA!?

TOMOYO: Olvidar por completo el cumpleaños de Yume-chan, eres de lo peor.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¡Tú jamás me habías informado de este hecho hasta ahora!

TOMOYO: Ah, es verdad. Yo también lo había olvidado por completo, ¡jejeje!

KUROU: ¡Nada de "¡jejeje!"!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Todo es tan repentino.

KYOU: A propósito, ¿Dónde está Ryou?

KUROU: Está con Yume arriba. Seguramente hablando sobre la fiesta que tuvo ella en el jardín.

KYOU: Bueno, su cumpleaños es este fin de semana así que todavía hay tiempo de preparar algo sorprendente.

KUROU: Mmmm… estaba pensando en preparar un pastel.

TOMOYO: ¡Excelente! Entonces iniciaremos la operación "Feliz Cumpleaños".

KUROU & KYOU: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Kyou, tú te encargarás de los bocadillos y la comida para la fiesta. Yo me encargaré de la decoración.

KUROU: ¿Y qué hay de mí?

TOMOYO: Por supuesto, tú te encargaras de reunir a los invitados.

KUROU: ¿Y por qué yo?

TOMOYO: Digamos que conoces más gente que yo así que dejo en tus manos.

RYOU: Disculpen, ¿de qué están hablando?

KUROU: Ah, de una de las locuras de estás dos.

TOMOYO & KYOU: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

KUROU: No, nada. Decía acerca del cumpleaños.

RYOU: Suena divertido, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

 _Todos ponen una cara seria pensando en_ _qué_ _cosa puede ayudarles ella_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Les sucede algo?

KUROU: Bueno, necesitamos que distraigas a Yume durante todo el día.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

KYOU: Para la sorpresa, Ryou. La impresión es lo que cuenta.

RYOU: De acuerdo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente en el instituto donde estudiamos, me_ _dirigí_ _hacia mi_ _salón_ _mientras esperaba a mis amigos entrar. Como pensaba, Okazaki fue el primero en llegar_ _así_ _que fui a hablar con_ _él_ _._

TOMOYA: De acuerdo. ¿Te parece bien que traiga también a Nagisa?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto! Ella también está invitada.

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal les va, aparte de dejarme plantado todos los días?

KUROU: Vamos, no te enojes hombre. Además tengo noticias para ti.

SUNOHARA: ¿De qué se trata?

 _Le_ _expliqué_ _a Sunohara sobre lo que tengo planeado el fin de semana en privado_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Ah? ¿Una fiesta infantil? ¡Bah! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a participar en eso?

KUROU: Vamos, será divertido.

SUNOHARA: Lo siento pero tengo otros planes.

KUROU: ¡Qué lástima! Justo cuando acabo de invitar a unas cuantas chicas hermosas de la escuela, pero… bueno, te lo pierdes…

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad? ¿Van a ir chicas de nuestra edad?

KUROU: Sí, ¿qué pensabas? ¿Qué iban a ir solo un grupo de mocosos? ¿Por qué crees que Okazaki aceptó venir?

SUNOHARA: ¡Yahooo! Bueno, la verdad no tengo nada importante para este fin de semana así que me apunto.

KUROU: Sí, pero hay un detalle más. No es una fiesta común y corriente. Va a ser una fiesta de disfraces.

SUNOHARA: ¿Hablas en serio?

KUROU: Claro, seguramente habrá algún cosplay por ahí.

SUNOHARA: Esto si se pone interesante, pero no tengo un disfraz para la fiesta.

KUROU: Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo uno que te va a servir perfectamente.

SUNOHARA: Conociéndote a ti, seguramente estás planeando algo para molestarme, ¿no?

KUROU: ¿Cómo dices? Además con esto atraerás incluso la atención de las chicas.

SUNOHARA: Si lo dices de ese modo, valdrá la pena intentarlo.

 _Después_ _de eso, fui a invitar a algunas personas que conozco no solo en mi instituto sino_ _también_ _en el_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _de Yume._ _P_ _or supuesto sin que ella se entere._

 _Esa noche, estaba decidido en preparar yo mismo el pastel de_ _cumpleaños_ _para Yume. Obviamente yo_ _jamás_ _había_ _hecho un pastel en toda mi vida pero estaba decidido en aceptar el reto._ _Después_ _de comprar los ingredientes, estaba ya en la cocina haciendo los preparativos_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

KUROU: Bueno, puedes ir batiendo los huevos mientras voy a medir el azúcar y dejar lista la harina.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

 _Después_ _de un momento, Ryou termina de batir los huevos y yo casi termino en dejar listo los ingredientes necesarios para el pastel_ _…_

KUROU: Mmmm… con esta cantidad de azúcar bastará.

RYOU: Kurou, ya termine de batir los huevos.

KUROU: ¿Estás segura que esa es la cantidad suficiente de huevos?

RYOU: Sí, acabo de mirar la receta cuidadosamente.

KUROU: Bueno, va siendo hora de echar la harina.

YUME: ¿Qué están haciendo?

KUROU & RYOU: ¡Wah!

 _De un susto, se nos_ _cayó_ _la harina y la levadura dentro de la mezcla con una cantidad un poco_ _más_ _de lo normal_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, qué susto nos diste.

YUME: ¿Qué están preparando?

RYOU: Estamos preparando un pas…

 _En ese instante, le_ _tapé_ _la boca a Ryou para que no le diga nada acerca del pastel de_ _cumpleaños…_

KUROU: Sí, estamos preparando una nueva receta para la comida de mañana. Como Ryou tiene poca experiencia en cocina, la estoy ayudando, ¿ves?

YUME: Ah, ya veo. ¿Yume puede ayudar?

RYOU: ¡Ay!

KUROU: Esto… Yume, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con la prima Tomoyo?

YUME: Está ocupada y dijo que no la molesten.

KUROU: Bueno, entonces ve a jugar con la hermana Kyou.

YUME: Está tomándose un baño.

KUROU: ¡Gah! (¿Por qué nunca están estás dos cuando uno las necesita?)

RYOU: Esto… ¿continuamos con lo que nos falta?

KUROU: Ah, bueno solo falta mezclar bien y colocarlos en el molde. ¿Podrías encargarte de ello mientras entretengo a Yume por un rato?

RYOU: Vale.

KUROU: No olvides ponerlo al horno por 30 minutos.

RYOU: Entendido.

KUROU: Yume, ¿quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?

YUME: Sí.

 _C_ _uarenta minutos_ _después_ _, Yume se queda dormida en la cama y_ _después_ _de recostarla_ _bajé_ _a la cocina para ver como le va a ella._

KUROU: ¡Uf! Conseguí hacer que se durmiera. ¿Cómo te fue con el pastel?

RYOU: Sí, ya lo terminé según el libro y lo puse en el horno como me dijiste.

KUROU: Perfecto y lo pusiste a treinta minutos como te lo expliqué.

RYOU: Sí, en estos momentos ya debe estar listo.

 _Después_ _de eso, la alarma del horno suena, indicando que transcurrieron ya los treinta minutos desde que ella lo puso dentro del horno pero para sorpresa al sacarlo, la masa inflada se revienta y se comienza a desinflar_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Ugh! Qué enorme falla.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento! Creo que le puse demasiada potencia al horno.

KUROU: Además que pusimos mal los ingredientes…

KYOU: Ustedes sí que son una combinación terrible.

KUROU: ¡Ay! A este paso no lo conseguiré a tiempo.

KYOU: Vaya, no esperaba que te rindieras tan pronto. Como era de esperarse de un gallina…

KUROU: ¿Qué has dicho?

KYOU: Si no tienes agallas para hacer un pastel, imagínate diciendo que serás el padre de Yume, aún te falta mucho.

KUROU: ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡Ya verás que terminaré ese pastel en menos de lo que tú piensas! ¡Voy a intentarlo una vez más!

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Pobre tonto.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre pero finalmente el pastel de_ _cumpleaños_ _está_ _totalmente terminado y las tres quedan sorprendidas ante este hecho_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Sí consiguió hacer un pastel de cumpleaños.

KYOU: No me digas que ese idiota se pasó toda la noche haciendo el pastel.

RYOU: Así parece. Se ha quedado totalmente dormido.

 _Horas_ _después_ _, en el instituto, las clases ya_ _habían_ _empezado y_ _estábamos_ _en el segundo periodo cuando_ _…_

PROFESOR: Bien, de esta forma se resuelve esta ecuación. Sakagami, ¿Cuál es la fórmula para resolver…?

KUROU: Zzzzzz… Yume… feliz cumpleaños… zzzz…

PROFESOR: Sakagami, ¡Despierta!

TOMOYA: Es inútil profesor, se ha quedado dormido.

PROFESOR: ¿Tan aburrida es mi clase?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Debe serlo para que Kurou se quede dormido.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuu!

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, llega el fin de semana, Yume y Ryou se preparan para salir mientras los_ _despedíamos_ _de ellas_ _…_

KUROU: Diviértanse las dos.

KYOU: Si sucede algo no dudes en llamarnos.

RYOU: Sí, ¿vamos Yume-chan?

YUME: ¿Por qué Kurou no viene con nosotras?

RYOU: Ah… pues… (¡Uuuuu! ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar esto?) Tiene que hacer limpieza de la casa y me pidió que te llevara de paseo en su lugar.

YUME: Entonces voy a quedarme a ayudarle.

RYOU: No, no. Es que… (¡Uuuuu! ¿Y ahora qué hago?) Pues… ah… vamos al parque de diversiones. Mira, Kurou nos dio unos boletos para ir. Dijo que sería un desperdicio si no fueras a disfrutarlo.

YUME: Bueno, está bien. Vayamos juntas, hermana Ryou.

RYOU: (¡Uf! ¡Qué bueno que pude convencerla!)

 _Mientras las dos se divierten en el parque de diversiones, Tomoyo, Kyou y yo nos encargamos de hacer todos los preparativos que faltan para la fiesta. Tomoyo colocaba los adornos, Kyou y yo nos encargamos de la comida y los bocadillos para la fiesta._

 _Durante ese tiempo Ryou y Yume estaban en el parque de diversiones disfrutando de muchas atracciones aunque_ _irónicamente_ _la que se_ _agotó_ _más_ _fue Ryou._

 _Al final de la tarde, ellas regresan a casa_ _después_ _de haber salido juntas. Sin embargo, Yume estaba algo triste porque yo no pude pasarla con ella._

YUME: ¿Te encuentras bien, hermana Ryou?

RYOU: Sí, no te preocupes. Solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

 _Justo al entrar en la casa, todos las recibimos sorpresivamente_ _…_

KUROU, KYOU & TOMOYO: ¡Sorpresa!

YUME: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYO: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Una fiesta sorpresa!

KUROU: Así es. Pero eso no es todo, hay otro detalle más.

 _De pronto, el timbre suena y_ _salí_ _a recibir a los invitados que llegaron a la fiesta_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Gracias por habernos invitado!

KUROU: ¡Bienvenidos! Pasen, los estábamos esperando.

TOMOYA: Vaya, veo que se han esforzado mucho ustedes.

KYOU: ¡Por supuesto! Es el primer cumpleaños que celebramos con Yume.

KOTOMI: ¡Buenas tardes! Vine por invitación de Kurou.

KUROU: Bienvenida, adelante.

MAYA & KEN: ¡Felicidades Yume!

YUME: ¡Wah! ¡Maya y Ken también vinieron!

YUKINE: ¡Hola a todos!

KUROU: Hola, Yukine. Pasa, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar.

YUKINE: Gracias.

TAKAFUMI: Disculpa por llegar tarde, hermana. Fue por culpa de Kana quien se demoró bastante.

KANAKO: ¡No es verdad! Fuiste tú quien se equivocó el lugar de encuentro.

TOMOYO: Vaya con ustedes dos. ¿Eh? ¿Y Mamá y papá?

TAKAFUMI: Mamá dijo que esperaría por él y de allí vendrían para acá.

TOMOYO: Ya veo. Bueno, creo que con eso estamos completos, ¿no?

KUROU: Te equivocas, falta un invitado más.

TOMOYO: ¿Quién?

KUROU: La sorpresa de la fiesta.

TOMOYO & YUME: ¿Huh?

 _Después_ _de algunos minutos, entra Sunohara con el disfraz que yo le_ _conseguí_ _para la fiesta_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

KUROU: Mira Yume, ya llegó el payaso de la fiesta.

YUME: ¡Siiii!

 _Algunos de los invitados empiezan a burlarse al ver el_ _ridículo_ _traje que lleva puesto Sunohara_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿QUEEEEE? ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Miserable! ¡Tú me dijiste que esto era una fiesta de disfraces!

KUROU: ¡Calma! ¿No te dije que esto llamaría incluso la atención de las chicas?

SUNOHARA: Sí, pero ¡esto es totalmente ridículo! ¡Es la peor humillación que he recibido en toda mi vida!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué gracioso eres!

SUNOHARA: ¡Esto no es un chiste!

YUME: Señor payaso, cuéntenos un chiste.

SUNOHARA: Maldita sea, esto me la pagarás algún día.

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! Buena la hiciste Kurou, incluso trajiste hasta un payaso.

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de burlarte maldita sea!

KYOU: Mmmm… bueno, si no dices un maldito chiste te masacraré hasta dejarte tirado y burlarme a carcajadas de ti.

SUNOHARA: No tienes que decirme con esa risa diabólica tuya.

 _Tras divertirnos todas con las ocurrencias de Sunohara y Kyou, la fiesta se anima bastante y llega el momento esperado, el pastel de_ _cumpleaños…_

KUROU: ¡Aquí llega el pastel! ¡Reúnanse todos para el momento final!

YUME: ¡Oh! ¡Un pastel de cumpleaños!

RYOU: Sí y Kurou se esforzó bastante en hacerlo. (Aunque el profesor me dio un sermón por dejar que Kurou se duerma en clase.)

YUME: ¡Gracias papá Kurou!

KUROU: Bueno, ahora Yume, sopla las velas y pide un deseo.

YUME: ¡Sí!

 _Yume sopla la vela de_ _cumpleaños_ _y empieza a pedir un deseo mientras todos aplaudimos y le cantamos_ _"_ _Happy Birthday_ _"_ _. Todos estuvimos contentos por ese_ _día_ _..._

TODOS: ¡Felicidades Yume!

YUME: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por venir a mi fiesta!

SUNOHARA: ¡Ahora sí a comer el pastel!

KYOU: ¡Youhei, no seas tan impaciente!

SUNOHARA: Es que tengo que desquitarme por la humillación que ustedes me acaban de hacer.

NAGISA: Pero el traje que llevas te queda muy bien.

YUKINE: Sí, a mi también me parece genial.

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad lo creen?

KOTOMI: Sí, te ves muy gracioso con ese disfraz.

SUNOHARA: ¿Tengo que tomar eso como algo positivo?

TOMOYA: Bueno, al menos no has recibido malas críticas así que alégrate hombre.

 _Al terminar la fiesta, los invitados comienzan a retirarse y despedirse de nosotros_ _…_

YUME: Gracias por venir a mi fiesta.

KEN: Sí, cuídate mucho Yume.

MAYA: Yume, no lo olvides. Veremos quien de nosotras se vuelve más grande, ¿de acuerdo?

YUME: ¡Sí!

NAGISA: Gracias por habernos invitado, Kurou.

KUROU: Descuiden, me alegra que la hayan pasado bien.

TOMOYA: Kurou, gracias por todo.

KUROU: De igual manera.

SHIMIZU: Kurou, cuida bien de Yume.

KUROU: Sí, así lo haré.

KOTOMI: Kurou, gracias por invitarme.

KUROU: De igual modo, cuídate mucho.

YUKINE: Yo acompañaré a Kotomi a su casa.

KUROU: Gracias, te lo agradezco.

 _Después_ _de despedir a todos los invitados, Kyou, Tomoyo y Ryou se quedan a ayudarme a ordenar todo antes de irnos a dormir._

KUROU: ¿Te divertiste mucho en la fiesta Ryou?

RYOU: Sí, aunque estoy cansada.

KUROU: Disculpa por haberte pedido que salieras con Yume.

RYOU: Descuida, además Yume ya se siente mucho mejor y eso me alegra bastante.

KUROU: Sí, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando que en tu cumpleaños haremos una fiesta así.

RYOU: ¡No! ¡Espera! Eso sería muy vergonzoso.

KUROU: Solo bromeaba.

 _En ese momento, el timbre comienza a sonar mientras_ _terminábamos_ _de lavar los platos de la fiesta._

RYOU: Me pregunto quién será a estas horas. Iré a ver…

KUROU: ¡Espera!

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

 _A_ _l momento en que ella iba a revisar la puerta, la detuve para ir yo a revisar porque_ _sabía_ _perfectamente quien acaba de llegar. Alguien a quien yo imprevistamente estaba esperando_ _…_

RYOU: Pero…

KYOU: Ryou, deja que él vaya.

KUROU: Kyou, llévate a Yume y esperen en mi cuarto.

RYOU: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos…?

TOMOYO: Ella está aquí.

 _J_ _usto en un momento de_ _alegría_ _para todos, era el momento de enfrentar la verdad. La persona que acaba de llegar es inesperadamente la madre de Yume quien ha venido justo el_ _día_ _de su_ _cumpleaños_ _. Un momento crucial para la vida de Yume_ _estaría_ _a punto de ocurrir._

KUROU: ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Tía Ayano?

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Querido_ _Papá_ _Kurou, la_ _razón_ _por la que no estuve sola cuando mi_ _mamá_ _me dejo y yo era_ _pequeña_ _, fue porque siempre estuviste_ _ahí_ _para_ _mí_ _. Hiciste muchos almuerzos para_ _mí_ _, me llevabas siempre a la escuela y jugabas conmigo._ _S_ _iempre que estuve triste_ _tú_ _siempre me animabas con una sonrisa incluso cuando_ _él_ _que_ _más_ _sufría_ _por dentro eras_ _tú_ _. Incluso ahora esos recuerdos son muy importantes para_ _mí_ _. Gracias a ti, Kurou, puedo seguir adelante. Desde que era_ _pequeña_ _e incluso hasta ahora yo siempre te he realmente querido._

 **No** **se pierdan la** **Próxima** **Memoria: Memoria 26: El fin del verano** **¡** **No se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia!**


	27. Memoria 26: El fin del verano (Fin temp)

**Memoria 26: El final del verano**

 _Luego de largos meses, Yume empieza a sufrir debido a la ausencia de su madre, al punto que empieza a olvidar su rostro. Sin embargo, para esto Kurou toma una_ _difícil_ _decisión_ _en la cual decide sacrificar su futuro por el bienestar de ella._

 _Los_ _días_ _pasan e inesperadamente el_ _cumpleaños_ _de Yume llega_ _súbitamente_ _._ _T_ _odos decidieron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de_ _cumpleaños_ _para ella invitando_ _también_ _a amigos de la escuela y familiares._ _A_ _l finalizar la fiesta, un hecho imprevisto llega a suceder en la vida de Yume, su madre quien hace meses la_ _había_ _abandonado,_ _está_ _ahora de regreso. Este_ _sería_ _un hecho crucial donde ella_ _deberá_ _decidir su destino._

KUROU: Ryou, lleva a Yume al segundo piso y no salgan de mi habitación.

RYOU: ¡Espera! ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: Deja que me encargue de esto.

KYOU: Vamos, vengan conmigo.

 _Kyou lleva a su hermana y a Yume al segundo piso, obviamente ambas_ _están_ _confundidas por el hecho y la_ _razón_ _por la que Kurou_ _actúa_ _de forma muy seria_ _…_

RYOU: Hermana, ¿qué está sucediendo?

KYOU: [Ha llegado esa persona. La madre de Yume.] – Le habla a su hermana en voz baja.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

KYOU: ¡Shhhhhh! Que Yume no se entere.

 _Kyou empieza a contarle lo sucedido antes de la fiesta de Yume cuando Tomoyo encuentra algo en el_ _buzón_ _de correo_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

TOMOYO: Ese Kurou, debería de revisar la correspondencia todos los días y… ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

 _Entre los recibos de servicios, encuentra ella una carta dirigida a Kurou_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¿En dónde está?

KYOU: Fue al ático para buscar unas luces para la fiesta. ¿Por qué lo buscas?

TOMOYO: Ha llegado una carta para él.

KYOU: ¿Quién la envía?

TOMOYO: A ver… Ayano Katagiri. ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser!

KYOU: ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: ¿Llegó algo para mí?

TOMOYO: Esta carta.

KUROU: Déjame ver.

 _Kurou examina el contenido de la carta y la lee. Al revisarla se sorprende al ver el mensaje inscrito en ella_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Qué dice la carta?

KUROU: Dice que vendrá a recogerla el día de su cumpleaños… la madre de Yume…

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Kurou abre la puerta y efectivamente estaba_ _allí_ _, la madre de Yume con una mirada triste ante ellos quienes la deja pasar_ _…_

AYANO: Con su permiso.

KUROU: ¿Me puedes decir que demonios has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, tía Ayano?

AYANO: Sé que debes estar muy molesto y lo que hice fue algo muy egoísta. Tan solo quería estar sola… necesitaba algo de tiempo para mí misma y entonces… debido a mi dolor, dejé a Yume. Encontré un empleo, trabajé y ahorré dinero poco a poco con la esperanza de poder regresar por ella. Por favor, ¡Lo siento mucho! Perdónenme por causarles tantos problemas a todos ustedes, en especial a ti, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿De verdad crees que pienso dejarte a Yume a estás alturas? ¿Cómo sé que no la abandonarás de nuevo? ¡Dímelo! ¿Acaso dijiste que ya no tienes el valor para cuidar de ella? ¿Por qué ese cambio?

AYANO: Es verdad. Había perdido el valor de vivir pero conocí a una persona en mi trabajo, él me dio consuelo en muchas formas y me ha ayudado a salir adelante. Hablé con él acerca de Yume y le tomo tiempo de aceptar la idea de adoptarla y vivir con nosotros. Finalmente lo ha aceptado y por eso…

 _Kurou, ante la sorpresa de todos le da una fuerte cachetada a su_ _tía_ _quien comienza a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _de sus ojos_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¡Kurou! ¡Espera!

KUROU: ¡ESTUPIDA! ¿Eso es lo que te dio fuerzas para volver? ¿Por qué nunca estuviste cuando Yume más te necesitaba? ¡Mírala! ¡Le has dejado una imborrable cicatriz! Estar allí cuando esta herida, ¿¡No se supone que es eso lo que los padres deben hacer!? Abandonar a Yume por esa razón… y encima decir que "Quise estar sola". ¡Yo jamás haría algo imperdonable como eso!

AYANO: Es verdad… yo fui estúpida. Además sé que todavía soy patética e inmadura a diferencia de Otome, pero nunca abandoné a Yume. Usando lo único que me quedaba… ¡LA PROTEGI! Encargando su bienestar a la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo, tú… si hubiésemos quedado más tiempo juntas, estaba segura de que terminaría lastimándola más… tenía tanto miedo e incluso de mí misma… pero, luego de que la dejé pensé mucho acerca de lo que debería hacer y decidí venir hasta aquí. Ya hay alguien quien estará con nosotras… yo realmente la necesito después de todo… por favor… ¡DEVUELVEME A YUME!

KUROU: ¡No confío en ti! ¡No permitiré que lastimes otra vez a Yume! Tía Ayano, supongo que ya te has enterado, ¿verdad? Estoy planeando hacer un juicio en contra tuya por la custodia legal de Yume, esa es también razón por la que has venido precisamente en este día.

AYANO: ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Supongo que lo sabes perfectamente. Antes de la muerte de mi mamá, o sea tu propia hermana, mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a ella de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste con Yume y lo peor de todo es que escuché que él se caso con otra mujer. Durante todos estos años odié a mi padre por ello, en consecuencia me esforcé bastante por vivir y convertirme en alguien famoso para tomar venganza en contra de él. Es por esa razón que no quiero que los sentimientos de Yume se conviertan en odio contra ti.

AYANO: Sobre eso, Kurou… hay algo muy importante que debo decirte. Te he mentido acerca del dinero del seguro de mi hermana fallecida.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

AYANO: La verdad es que el dinero del seguro nunca existió. Solo fue un rumor que esa persona aprovechó por tu bienestar y me pidió que lo guardara en secreto. Ese dinero es en realidad el dinero que tu padre enviaba cada semana después de la muerte de tu madre y yo decidí guardarlo para dártelo cuando fueras mayor y puedas seguir el sueño que desees alcanzar. Ese fue el deseo de tu padre y el mío.

KUROU: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡Es imposible que ese hombre…!

AYANO: Yo tampoco lo podía creer pero no sé en qué clase de situación estaba metido tu padre, pero estoy segura de que él no te ha olvidado, Kurou.

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Por qué nunca vino a verme? ¿Por qué nunca fue a visitar siquiera la tumba de mi madre? ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

AYANO: Kurou, lo siento mucho. Sé lo mucho que has debido de sufrir por eso, quizá tu padre por esa razón…

KUROU: ¡LARGATE! ¡Solo vete!

AYANO: Kurou, debido a mis problemas de salud, estoy mudándome al otro lado del país por lo que dejaré esta ciudad en el último tren de la noche. Siento mucho por todo lo que ha ocurrido y por molestarte a ti y a Tomoyo a estás horas de la noche pero, por favor… Si tienes alguna compasión por mí, te lo pido… ¡Devuélveme a Yume antes que se vaya el último tren!

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera! Solo confiaré en ti si me demuestras tu determinación, ven aquí de nuevo tantas veces como puedas y así podre creer en ti nuevamente. Es mi última palabra.

AYANO: ¿Cómo se encuentra Yume?

TOMOYO: No te preocupes, ella lo está resistiendo. Yume tiene la esperanza que su mamá vendrá por ella durante todo este tiempo.

 _Mientras tanto, en la_ _habitación_ _de Kurou, Yume se inquieta por la_ _discusión_ _que se oye claramente_ _allá_ _abajo y se da cuenta que Kurou_ _está_ _sufriendo mucho_ _…_

YUME: Hermana Ryou, ¿qué sucede abajo?

RYOU: No te preocupes, Kurou está conversando con un familiar suyo, por eso… ¿No quieres dibujar más?

KYOU: Sí, ¿por qué no intentas dibujarme a mí?

YUME: Pero…

RYOU: Yume, ¿qué piensas de tu mamá?

KYOU: Espera Ryou…

YUME: Yo creo que todavía me quiere por eso le he enviado todas esas cartas para que ella vuelva por mí.

RYOU: Ya veo.

 _En ese momento, se escucha no solo la voz de Kurou sino una voz bastante familiar para Yume y alcanza a_ _oírla_ _por lo que comienza a inquietarse y salir de la_ _habitación_ _rápidamente…_

AYANO: Bien entonces, lamento por venir tan repentinamente, prometo regresar nuevamente en otra ocasión.

YUME: ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?

KUROU: ¡Yume! ¡Ryou! ¿Por qué…?

AYANO: Sí, Yume, soy yo. Lo siento. Mira, tengo todas tus cartas. Eres muy buena dibujando, ¿verdad?

YUME: Mamá…

 _En ese momento,_ _reaccioné_ _y sostuve en mis brazos a Yume para alejarla de su madre. No iba a permitir que ella volviera a cometer el mismo error otra vez con su mentira._ _A_ _l menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba en ese instante._

AYANO: Lo siento Yume, tengo que irme por ahora pero prometo que volveré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

YUME: ¡Mamá! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

AYANO: Lamento por los problemas que les causé.

 _Ayano, intentando ocultar las_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos se va de la casa para no intentar empeorar_ _más_ _las cosas y se va en camino a la_ _estación_ _de trenes._

 _Después_ _de un rato, estuvimos ordenando el desorden que_ _había_ _ocasionado en la casa por la_ _discusión_ _que tuve con la_ _tía_ _Ayano por su inesperada_ _aparición_ _. Ya eran_ _más_ _de las once y era_ _cuestión_ _de tiempo que el_ _último_ _tren llegara a la_ _estación_ _._

TOMOYO: ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya son más de las once.

KUROU: Nada, por supuesto.

TOMOYO: ¿De verdad piensas seguir adelante con esto?

KUROU: ¡No pienso perdonarla! ¡Le hará lo mismo la próxima vez! ¡Estoy seguro!

KYOU: Tomoyo tiene razón. ¿Acaso no quieres que Yume sea feliz?

KUROU: Ella siempre sonreía cuando estaba con nosotros. Incluso si ella no tiene a su madre, ¡podemos seguirla haciendo feliz!

TOMOYO: Me pregunto acerca de eso.

 _Yume, de pronto se pone a llorar en medio de la sala_ _…_

KUROU: Yume, ¿qué sucede?

YUME: Papá Kurou, ¿por qué mi mamá se fue? Ella me odia, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que se fue?

KUROU: No, estás equivocada Yume. La verdad…

YUME: ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Yume empieza a llorar_ _más_ _y no_ _sabía_ _qué_ _hacer cuando Ryou se acerca y nos abraza a los dos repentinamente_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Ryou?

RYOU: Terminemos de una vez el juego de la casita.

KUROU: ¡Ryou!

RYOU: Kurou, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, "no quiero convertirme en la razón de sus lágrimas". Estoy segura que ahora debes haberte dado cuenta de cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

KUROU: Yo… solo quería…

RYOU: Faltan solo quince minutos antes que parta el último tren y hay solo una cosa que solamente tú puedes hacer por Yume.

KUROU: Ryou… tienes razón. Kyou, tomaré prestada tu motocicleta un momento.

KYOU: ¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¡Espera!

KUROU: ¡Vamos, Yume!

 _Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo dos veces,_ _cogí_ _las llaves de la moto de Kyou y me_ _llevé_ _a Yume inmediatamente._ _Después_ _de ponernos el casco,_ _arranqué_ _la moto y me fui a toda potencia ignorando los quejidos de Kyou._ _P_ _ara llegar a la_ _estación_ _me fui por un atajo y a pesar de que el camino era estrecho por fortuna no_ _había_ _nadie que se atraviese por la hora que era._

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, en la_ _estación_ _de Hikarizaka, Ayano, la madre de Yume, espera sentada y con una mirada de tristeza al_ _último_ _tren que_ _acaba de llegar…_

AYANO: Finalmente ha llegado, el último tren… tengo que irme…

 _Ayano se levanta pero_ _después_ _cae arrodillada al piso y comienza a llorar_ _…_

AYANO: ¡No! ¡No puedo irme! ¡No puedo dejar a Yume atrás!

KUROU: Tan llorona como siempre, tía Ayano.

AYANO: ¿Eh?

 _En ese momento, ella voltea y observa que_ _están_ _justo_ _allí_ _, Kurou y Yume quienes llegaron a la_ _estación_ _justo a tiempo_ _…_

YUME: ¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!

AYANO: ¡Yume! Pero…

 _En ese momento, son interrumpidos por el empleado del tren quien observa que nadie sube al tren_ _…_

EMPLEADO: Disculpen, estamos partiendo ahora.

AYANO: ¡Ah! ¡Espere un momento! ¡Voy a entrar! Esto… yo…

KUROU: La próxima vez que esto ocurra, ¡te juro que no te la devolveré! ¿Lo has oído?

AYANO: Entiendo… Kurou… ¡Snif! ¡Muchas gracias!

KUROU: Yume, cuídate mucho y sé feliz.

YUME: ¡Nos vemos, papá Kurou!

 _Ante mis ojos_ _veía_ _como el tren_ _partía_ _y ellas se alejaban cada vez_ _más_ _comprendiendo que un nuevo camino se ha abierto ante ellas. Esa fue la noche en que_ _vería_ _por_ _última_ _vez_ _…_ _no, el_ _día_ _en que se forma un nuevo_ _escalón_ _que nos_ _permitirá_ _seguir adelante_ _…_

KUROU: Me pregunto… ¿Cuál es lo más importante para Yume? Sin embargo, tengo la sensación que su sonrisa me dio la respuesta que buscaba…

RYOU: Lo hiciste bien, Kurou.

KUROU: Ryou.

 _Para mi sorpresa, Ryou_ _también_ _llega a la_ _estación_ _minutos_ _después_ _de que Yume y su madre partieran en el_ _último_ _tren._ _Al_ _parecer, ella_ _consiguió_ _llegar gracias al_ _autobús_ _que justo_ _debió_ _pasar cerca de mi casa a esas horas_ _…_

RYOU: No te preocupes. Yume estará bien, estoy segura.

KUROU: ¿Puedo quedarme así a tu lado por un momento?

RYOU: Claro, yo siempre estaré contigo.

 _De pronto, al recordar los momentos que he vivido con Yume desde el primer_ _día_ _en que nos conocimos al llegar a mi casa,_ _empecé_ _a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _en mis ojos mientras Ryou_ _sostenía_ _firmemente mi mano aquella noche y comenzamos a besarnos._

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kyou y Tomoyo llegan corriendo cerca de la_ _estación_ _y nos observan a los dos abrazados en el_ _andén_ _donde el_ _último_ _tren acaba de partir_ _…_

TOMOYO: Ah, al final todo terminó de forma maravillosa, ¿no lo crees Kyou? ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

KYOU: ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Mi motoooooooooooo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Kyou empieza a lamentarse al ver la moto casi destrozada a un lado de la pista en el pasto cerca de la_ _estación…_

TOMOYO: Bueno, no todos tuvieron un final feliz después de todo. ¡Jejeje!

 **EPILOGO**

 _Ciudad de Hikarizaka, diez_ _años_ _después_ _, en la casa de Kurou, convertida ahora en una_ _clínica_ _particular, un misterioso hombre vestido con un traje formal de color negro, camisa blanca, una capa negra y un sombrero del mismo color entra por la puerta mientras que es recibido por una chica vestida de enfermera_ _…_

RYOU: Bienvenido de vuelta. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje?

DR. OSCURO: Sin complicaciones. Por cierto, ¿no dejas de usar ese uniforme en tus ratos libres?

RYOU: Digamos que ya me acostumbré a llevarlo siempre. Por cierto, ha llegado una carta para ti.

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… vaya, es de Yume. Me trae muchos recuerdos, ¿ella está bien?

RYOU: Sí, ¿por qué no la leemos juntos?

 _Ambos deciden abrir el sobre y leer la carta enviada por la_ _pequeña_ _Yume ahora mayor._

" _Querido_ _Papá_ _Kurou,_

 _¿Cómo_ _te encuentras? Me contaron que finalmente has abierto tu propia_ _clínica_ _y estoy feliz por ello. Yo estoy bien, al principio me_ _costó_ _adaptarme a vivir al sur del_ _país_ _para que mi_ _mamá_ _se recupere._ _T_ _e cuento que las pinturas que_ _dibujé_ _en un_ _concurso_ _de arte ganaron un premio y he recibido una oferta para estudiar en una escuela de arte en Austria pero_ _todavía_ _no estoy decidida porque no quiero dejar a mi_ _mamá_ _sola aunque ella me convence que vaya sin preocupaciones. Fue en ese momento, cuando_ _recordé_ _algo muy importante que he querido decirte. La_ _razón_ _por la que no estuve sola cuando mi_ _mamá_ _me dejo y yo era_ _pequeña_ _, fue porque siempre estuviste_ _ahí_ _para_ _mí_ _. Hiciste muchos almuerzos para_ _mí_ _, me llevabas todos los_ _días_ _a la escuela y jugabas conmigo._ _S_ _iempre que me encontraba triste, me animabas con una sonrisa incluso cuando e_ _l_ _que_ _más_ _sufría_ _por dentro eras_ _tú_ _. Incluso ahora esos recuerdos son muy importantes para_ _mí_ _. Gracias a ti, Kurou, puedo seguir adelante. Desde que era_ _pequeña_ _e incluso hasta ahora yo siempre te he realmente querido._ _"_

 _De esa manera, a pesar de vivir cada uno sus vidas por el camino que cada uno_ _eligió_ _, el_ _vínculo_ _que los une siempre_ _permanecerá_ _unido a ellos_ _…_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _El verano ha terminado y una nueva etapa en mi vida comienza ahora. Me encuentro ahora en mi_ _último_ _semestre, la_ _época_ _más_ _crucial donde todos los estudiantes deben decidir lo que quieren hacer para su futuro._ _A_ _hora que he dado un paso hacia adelante, siento que_ _también_ _estoy dejando_ _atrás_ _cosas que no quiero perder ni tampoco olvidar._

 _Sin embargo, no soy el_ _único_ _, inclusive_ _también_ _las personas que quiero a mi alrededor_ _también_ _pasan por la misma_ _situación_ _que la_ _mía_ _. Pero, inevitablemente una vez tomada dicha_ _decisión_ _ya no hay marcha_ _atrás_ _._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **última**_ _ **historia de Clannad,**_ _ **Sueño**_ _ **s de Verano: El**_ _ **sueño**_ _ **de Kurou.**_

 _ **Proximamente.**_

 _ **PD.: Habra un receso de dos semanas aprox. mientras se prepara la nueva temporada, espérenlo con ganas.**_


	28. Memoria 27: Un nuevo comienzo

**Nota del autor:** Saludos a todos. A continuacion viene la segunda temporada enfocada esta vez en el protagonista de la serie donde veremos algunos aspectos de su vida con mayor detalle con respecto a su pasado y la razon por la que tomara una decision dificil mas adelante. Gracias por haber disfrutado del arco de Yume y espero que les guste este. Apreciare mucho sus comentarios.

 **INTRODUCCION**

 _Anteriormente siempre_ _había_ _odiado esta ciudad, sin nada especial que llame mi_ _atención_ _, llena de recuerdos alegres, tristes y a la vez dolorosos que no puedo olvidar. Sin embargo, nunca_ _imaginé_ _que mi vida_ _cambiaría_ _tanto desde que_ _volví_ _al instituto donde_ _había_ _siempre que subir por una larga colina._ _Sin_ _darme cuenta_ _aprendí_ _lo que significan los_ _vínculos_ _y a pesar de haber estado siempre solo,_ _encontré_ _personas las cuales me tendieron su mano y gracias a ello puedo ser capaz de superar mi dolor y salir adelante._

 _Sin embargo, en mi_ _último_ _año_ _, el poco tiempo que me queda para graduarme, no_ _sería_ _capaz de imaginar que_ _tendría_ _que tomar una_ _decisión_ _en la cual escoger entre sacrificar aquello que es_ _más_ _importante para_ _mí_ _o la_ _oportunidad_ _de alcanzar mi meta._

 **SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **El Sueño de Kurou**

 **Memoria 27: Un nuevo comienzo**

 _Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Yume_ _regresó_ _con su madre._ _D_ _ebido a algunos problemas de salud que esta sufre, se mudaron hacia el sur por el cual ya no tuve_ _más_ _noticias de ella pero en el fondo_ _sabía_ _que todo_ _saldría_ _bien y tengo confianza en ellas a pesar de las dificultades que_ _atravesarán_ _juntas y el tiempo perdido._

 _Mientras_ _dormía_ _, tuve nuevamente ese_ _sueño_ _que muchas veces me atormenta, me encontraba solo en un mundo que yo_ _desconocía_ _, no_ _había_ _nadie alrededor._ _S_ _olo prados y_ _montaña_ _s_ _podían_ _observarse,_ _además_ _había_ _también_ _unas_ _pequeñas_ _luces misteriosas flotando alrededor. Lo_ _único_ _que me motivaba a continuar andando fue aquel gigantesco_ _árbol_ _que se encuentra muy lejos de mi alcance._ _S_ _in importar que tan lejos_ _llegara_ _, no_ _conseguía_ _alcanzarlo._ _A_ _lo lejos_ _podía_ _observar que_ _había_ _una persona esperando en aquel_ _árbol_ _,_ _quizá_ _alguien que yo una vez_ _conocí…_

VOZ DE CHICA: ¡Kurou! ¡Despierta! ¡Kurou! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

KUROU: ¿Eh? Ma… ¿mamá? ¿Eres tú?

 _En ese momento, me encontraba algo_ _soñoliento_ _por lo que no_ _podía_ _reconocer a la persona que intentaba despertarme hasta que pude abrir bien los ojos y al despertar_ _pensé_ _que era mi_ _imaginación_ _al pensar que_ _seguía_ _viviendo solo en esta casa hasta que_ _…_

KUROU: ¿¡Ryou!?

RYOU: Buenos días, Kurou.

 _La chica de cabello corto, ojos azules y una agradable sonrisa es nada menos que Ryou Fujibayashi, mi novia._ _Después_ _de que Yume se fuera con su madre, ella sigue viviendo conmigo en mi casa. Al ver que mi vida_ _había_ _cambiado a un buen rumbo, Tomoyo_ _decidió_ _regresar a su casa a pesar que muchas veces me mira con desconfianza. Pensaba que aquellos_ _días_ _pacíficos_ _y tranquilos_ _volverían_ _de no ser por el detalle que la hermana melliza de Ryou, Kyou,_ _todavía_ _se queda viviendo en mi casa y no piensa marcharse con la excusa de vigilar que yo no le haga nada indebido a su hermana._

KUROU: ¡Lo siento! Lamento haberme quedado dormido hasta tarde.

RYOU: Descuida, sé que muchas cosas pasaron respecto a la ausencia de Yume.

KUROU: Lo sé. De alguna manera se siente algo solitario sin su presencia.

RYOU: Kurou… esto…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: ¿De verdad me parezco a tu madre?

KUROU: ¿Eh?

RYOU: Es que cuando intenté despertarte tu me mirabas como si fuera ella.

KUROU: ¡Waah! ¡Disculpa! Es que tuve una pesadilla anoche. (No me atrevo a decirle que acertó.)

RYOU: ¡Ah! Ya veo. Sueñas a veces con ella, ¿verdad?

KUROU: De vez en cuando. Por cierto, no tenías que haber hecho el desayuno tú sola.

RYOU: Descuida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme vivir aquí. Pero no te preocupes, estoy buscando un apartamento en otra zona de la ciudad, así ya no te estaré causando más problemas.

KUROU: La verdad me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Olvida eso! ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

RYOU: He intentado despertarla pero…

KUROU: Duerme como un tronco. ¡Uh! No me sorprende que siempre salga a última hora.

 _Después_ _de alistarme, fuimos a desayunar los dos solos._ _P_ _or fortuna era un desayuno simple por lo que Ryou no_ _sería_ _capaz de arruinar, ya que_ _todavía_ _le falta un poco de experiencia en la cocina por lo que la cena a veces nos turnamos yo o su hermana cuando_ _está_ _de buen humor._

 _Al terminar de preparar nuestras cosas empezamos a salir de la casa en camino al instituto._

KUROU: Bien, partamos.

RYOU: Pero, ¿qué hay de mi hermana?

KUROU: Déjala, ya es suficientemente mayor como para espabilarse ella sola además ya le dejamos servido el desayuno por si tiene hambre aunque dudo que lo coma con el tiempo apretado.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Tienes razón.

 _Al salir,_ _decidimos_ _ir caminando en lugar de tomar el_ _autobús_ _que nos deja cerca al instituto ya que el_ _día_ _es soleado y no hace mucho_ _frío_ _a pesar de haber empezado el_ _otoño_ _aunque este ambiente era algo vergonzoso para nosotros_ _…_

KUROU: Vaya, veo que todavía no se quiere ir tan pronto el calor del verano.

RYOU: Sí, así parece.

KUROU: ¿Qué opinas si nos salteamos las clases de hoy y salimos a caminar a la playa?

RYOU: Kurou, sigues diciendo eso todos los días.

KUROU: Bueno, es que no tuvimos oportunidad debido a que estuvimos muy ocupados en el verano y aprovechando que hace un día fantástico...

RYOU: ¡Aún así tienes que seguir las reglas! Esto afectará mucho para tu futuro.

KUROU: Como usted diga, señorita delegada. ¡Cielos! ¿De verdad te preocupas tanto por eso?

RYOU: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres la persona más importante para mí!

KUROU: ¡Auch!

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaah!

KUROU: Por cierto… ya que estamos a solas, ¿podemos tomarnos de las manos?

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Bueno, es que estamos saliendo juntos… al menos deberíamos…

RYOU: Creo que tienes razón. Vamos a intentarlo.

KUROU: Sí…

 _Sin embargo, justo cuando_ _están_ _a punto de tomarse de las manos, una moto a toda velocidad se aproxima y embiste a Kurou_ _lanzándolo_ _por los aires y aterrizando violentamente en el piso_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Kurou!

RYOU: ¡Waaaaaaaaah! ¡Kurou! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Resiste!

KYOU: Oye, Kurou...

KUROU: ¿Qué me paso?

KYOU: Bueno, parece que está bien. ¡Adiosito!

KUROU: ¿¡Vas a largarte así no más!?

KYOU: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Era broma, broma!

KUROU: ¡Maldita sea! Pensé que jamás volvería a ver esa moto infernal.

KYOU: Bueno, de todas formas es tu culpa.

KUROU: ¿¡Mi culpa!?

KYOU: Así es. Te lo mereces después de lo que le hiciste a mi moto esa noche que te la llevaste sin mi permiso.

KUROU: No lo hice con malas intenciones, créeme.

KYOU: De todas formas me debes por las reparaciones.

KUROU: ¿Todavía tengo que pagar por esa cosa?

KYOU: ¿Dijiste algo, infeliz?

KUROU: ¿Por qué demonios no vienes a la escuela como la gente normal?

KYOU: ¿Y pretendes que desperdicie la moto que con tanto sacrificio compré por mí misma?

KUROU: ¡Por mí la tiraría a la basura!

KYOU: ¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr!

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡Kurou! Dejen de pelear, por favor.

KUROU: Ryou, ¿te encuentras bien?

RYOU: Descuida, no me ha pasado nada.

KYOU: ¡Ahhhhh!

KUROU: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

KYOU: Desde hace un momento, ustedes dos lucían bastante amorosos por la mañana. ¿No me digan que estaban por besarse otra vez?

KUROU: ¡Como si hiciéramos eso, idiota!

RYOU: Tiene razón, solo íbamos a tomarnos de las ma…

 _En ese momento, le tape la boca con mi mano para que no siga hablando_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Estúpida! ¡Shhhhhhh!

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! Los dejo. No hagan algo indebido, ¿ok?

KUROU: Esa chica… ¡Grrr!

 _Desde entonces, Ryou y yo siempre vamos juntos al instituto y debido a eso nunca_ _más_ _llego tarde a las clases ni tampoco puedo saltearlas como_ _solía_ _hacerlo antes._ _E_ _n lugar de ello, las tomaba_ _más_ _en serio y participaba_ _más_ _seguido en las preguntas que hacen en la clase._ _D_ _efinitivamente_ _había_ _cambiado y eso era porque finalmente pude encontrar el rumbo adecuado en mi vida y ya no me encontraba solo._

 _Sin embargo, las heridas del pasado_ _todavía_ _quedan dentro de mi mente y sin darme cuenta_ _ocurriría_ _un hecho en el cual_ _tendría_ _que enfrentar nuevamente aquel suceso que dio un_ _trágico_ _cambio a mi vida en aquel entonces._

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, en la casa de la familia Furukawa, todos, incluyendo al invitado de la residencia, disfrutaban tranquilamente del desayuno cuando Akio Furukawa, el padre de Nagisa, una de mis mejores amigas y novia de mi mejor amigo Tomoya Okazaki, hace un anuncio inesperado_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Escuchen todos! Vamos a jugar beisbol.

TOMOYA: Adelante entonces.

AKIO: ¡No es lo que tú piensas! El próximo domingo hay un encuentro importante, por lo que te he estado diciendo que formes un equipo.

TOMOYA: No, nunca lo mencionaste.

AKIO: Nos estaremos enfrentando al equipo del distrito comercial de la ciudad vecina. Son los rivales máximos del equipo de nuestro distrito comercial.

NAGISA: Es verdad, papá es parte del equipo adulto.

AKIO: Sin embargo, hace poco reclutaron a alguien que jugó en torneos nacionales durante la preparatoria y es un verdadero as bajo la manga. Debido a ello, no hemos tenido que una racha de mala suerte contra ellos y resulta patético sufrir derrota tras derrota.

SANAE: Eso explica por qué los vecinos no lucen tan animados como de costumbre.

AKIO: Para que todos y esta ciudad recuperen los ánimos, es necesario ganar el siguiente encuentro a toda costa. No me importa si el equipo entero está formado por ayudantes. Lo más importante es obtener la victoria y superar esta mala racha.

TOMOYA: Sin embargo, insisto, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

SANAE: Nagisa, ¿me sirves un poco más de té?

NAGISA: Claro.

AKIO: ¿No es lógico? Ustedes están en el segundo semestre de su último año escolar.

Tienes a tus amigos del club de teatro, ¿no es así? Desde que vi el trabajo de equipo que ustedes realizaron en el festival escolar, he querido jugar beisbol con ustedes. Además he escuchado rumores acerca que todavía sigue en esta escuela al que llaman "La mano de oro".

TOMOYA: ¿La mano de oro? No sé de qué me hablas.

AKIO: ¿Acaso nunca has oído hablar de él? El famoso lanzador que hizo ganar a su equipo en la secundaria cuando jugaba en la ciudad vecina y obtuvieron la victoria por dos años consecutivos. Si logramos convencer que se una a nuestro equipo definitivamente seremos invencibles. Bueno, mocoso, si eres el novio de Nagisa, no te rehusarías en hacer este pequeño favor a su papá, ¿no?

TOMOYA: ¡Oye, viejo! Sabes que mi hombro derecho está lesionado.

AKIO: ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú enciendes la llama de mi corazón como una bola de fuego!

TOMOYA: Eso no tiene sentido.

AKIO: No lo sé. Pero tengo la sensación que quizá podamos hacer un milagro.

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, en la hora del receso, Tomoya_ _reúne_ _a todos sus amigos del club de teatro para convencerles de jugar beisbol el_ _próximo_ _domingo_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Acepto! ¡Suena divertido!

NAGISA: Con Kyou-chan en el equipo seremos invencibles.

SUNOHARA: Para elegirme a mí, el papá de Nagisa tiene un buen ojo.

TOMOYA: Sí, el tiene expectativas para tu don con el atletismo.

SUNOHARA: Ya veo. Así que mi talento es notorio a pesar que trato de ocultarlo.

TOMOYA: Es un alivio que él siga siendo tan sencillo de manipular.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?

TOMOYA: ¡Estaba bromeando! Tú eres un súper prodigio, un súper atlético, un súper delgado, un súper flexible y un súper absorbente en las noches también.

SUNOHARA: ¡Tienes razón!

KUROU: (¡Qué bruto! No se da cuenta que lo está haciendo pasar por una toalla higiénica.)

KOTOMI: Tomoya, déjame intentarlo también.

TOMOYA: ¿Conoces las reglas, Kotomi?

KOTOMI: Los vi a ustedes y a Tomoyo-chan tener un encuentro contra el equipo de beisbol. Pareció ser bastante divertido.

SUNOHARA: ¡Ay! ¿Viste eso?

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Me acuerdo tu estupenda actuación como cátcher.

SUNOHARA: Deja de burlarte, ¿quieres?

RYOU: Yo solo les daré ánimos desde las gradas. No tengo confianza cuando se trata de deportes.

KYOU: ¡De ninguna manera! Ese es precisamente el problema que tienes. La falta de confianza es tu principal defecto y tienes que superarlo.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: Tu hermana tiene razón. Deberías intentarlo.

RYOU: De acuerdo. Si ustedes insisten…

NAGISA: ¡No te preocupes Ryou-chan! ¡Te daré bastantes ánimos!

RYOU: Muchas gracias, Nagisa-chan.

KYOU: Kurou, tú también participaras, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡Me niego!

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tú eres un hombre, ¿verdad? Necesitamos fuerza en el equipo y no pensaras dejar que solo participen mujeres en esto, ¿no?

KUROU: Lo siento, pero no voy a jugar con ustedes.

NAGISA: Kurou, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué no quieres participar?

KUROU: Tengo mis razones. Entiéndanlo.

KYOU: ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Vas a dejar que Ryou juegue ella sola sin ti? ¿Acaso no están saliendo juntos?

KUROU: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No sabes nada acerca de mí!

 _En mi ataque de furia_ _aparté_ _violentamente la mano de Kyou de mi hombro y me fui_ _rápidamente_ _del_ _salón_ _sin dar explicaciones. Todos se preocuparon de mi repentina_ _reacción_ _._

RYOU: Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien?

KYOU: Sí, creo que se me pasó la mano.

RYOU: Iré a alcanzarlo.

KOTOMI: No lo entiendo, jamás había visto a Kurou reaccionar de ese modo.

NAGISA: Creo que no debimos presionarlo de esa forma.

TOMOYA: No es culpa de ustedes. Es algo que Kurou no puede manejar.

SUNOHARA: Te refieres al pasado, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: ¿Qué quieren decir?

TOMOYA: ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que cada uno de nosotros abandonó sus sueños por distintas razones?

NAGISA: Sí, lo recuerdo.

TOMOYA: En el caso de Kurou fue precisamente el beisbol.

TODOS: ¿Eeeeeeeeh?

SUNOHARA: Pero nunca nos dijo exactamente por qué razón abandonó el equipo de beisbol.

TOMOYA: Espera ¿No dijeron que Kurou fue expulsado del equipo?

SUNOHARA: No, eso fue para evitar especulaciones que puedan poner en riesgo la reputación del equipo. La verdad no sé los detalles pero algo ocurrió que dejara el equipo.

KYOU: Vaya, no entiendo por qué ese idiota nunca nos dice nada. ¿Acaso no confía en nosotros?

KOTOMI: Estoy muy preocupada por Kurou.

TOMOYA: Mmmm… tal vez sea posible…

SUNOHARA: ¿A dónde vas Okazaki?

TOMOYA: A reunir más miembros del equipo. Necesito de tu ayuda.

SUNOHARA: De acuerdo.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, Tomoya, Sunohara y Nagisa se_ _reúnen_ _con Tomoyo, la prima de Kurou y actual Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, en uno de los pasillos del edificio donde no hay mucha gente alrededor_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Y bien chicos? ¿Qué quieren de mí al llamarme a un lugar como este?

TOMOYA: Sunohara quiere hacerte cosas pervertidas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Aaaaaaaaaargh!

 _Tomoyo con una sorprendente patada arroja a Sunohara violentamente contra la pared,_ _estrellándose_ _en ella y cayendo al piso lastimado por el ataque._

TOMOYA: Emmm… creo que no había necesidad de comprobar el estado físico de su prima.

SUNOHARA: ¿¡Tú crees que soy una herramienta para medir eso!?

TOMOYO: ¿De qué están hablando?

NAGISA: La verdad…

 _Nagisa le cuenta a Tomoyo sobre el partido de beisbol del_ _próximo_ _domingo y la_ _extraña_ _reacción_ _de Kurou_ _negándose_ _a formar parte del equipo._

TOMOYO: Es natural. Después de todo era el deporte que amaba.

NAGISA: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

TOMOYO: Supongo que no lo saben, ¿verdad? Kurou fue uno de los mejores jugadores de beisbol de esta región.

TOMOYA: Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿es cierto que lo expulsaron del equipo?

TOMOYO: No, el renunció por voluntad propia. Lo que dicen acerca de su expulsión fue tan solo un falso rumor para evitar especulaciones que puedan poner en riesgo el prestigio del equipo de beisbol.

TOMOYA: Pero, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué renunció por voluntad propia? Todos sabemos que ocurrió una pelea entre él y el capitán del equipo en ese entonces.

TOMOYO: Cierto, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas que lo afectaron. Bueno, si Kurou no les ha contado esta historia es porque piensa que es mejor para ustedes que no lo sepan.

NAGISA: Pero somos sus amigos. No podemos quedarnos así, si el sufre sin decirnos nada…

TOMOYO: Estoy muy contenta al saber que Kurou tiene amigos tan buenos como ustedes.

TOMOYA: ¡Tomoyo! Entonces juegue con nosotros el partido del próximo domingo. De esa manera Kurou entenderá que todavía no es demasiado tarde para…

TOMOYO: Mmmm…

 _Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero de la escuela, donde Kurou y Ryou suelen almorzar juntos,_ _él_ _se encuentra solo y deprimido mientras observa el_ _jardín_ _cuando alguien se acerca_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Me alegra poder encontrarte.

 _Kurou no responde nada y permanece quieto sin decir una sola palabra_ _…_

RYOU: Kurou, ¿por qué no quieres jugar con nosotros este domingo? ¿Acaso dijimos algo malo?

KUROU: No, no se trata de eso.

RYOU: Dime, ¿qué ocurre? Tú me dijiste que si alguno de los dos sufre, debíamos apoyarnos y no retenerlo en nuestro interior.

KUROU: Lo sé, pero… ¡No puedo! Ya no puedo jugar beisbol nunca jamás.

RYOU: ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

KUROU: Ve con tu hermana. Debe estar preocupada por ti.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: Déjame a solas por un momento.

RYOU: Pero Kurou…

KUROU: Por favor, vete.

RYOU: De acuerdo. Nos veremos más tarde.

 _En la hora de salida, Kurou se fue temprano del instituto pero no dejo dicho donde iba y_ _salió_ _con la misma mirada que en la hora de descanso._ _E_ _ra una_ _situación_ _que a sus amigos_ _les_ _preocupaba, en especial a Ryou._

 _Al salir de la escuela Tomoya, Sunohara, Nagisa y las hermanas Fujibayashi se_ _reúnen_ _con Tomoyo para confirmar su_ _participación_ _en el encuentro del_ _próximo_ _domingo_ _…_

RYOU: Es increíble que incluso Tomoyo se nos esté uniendo.

TOMOYO: Bueno, es una situación delicada aunque dudo que Kurou logre animarse con mi participación.

RYOU: ¡No es verdad! Él te estima bastante, estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor si te ve jugando beisbol.

KYOU: Encima de eso, hoy desaparece sin dejar rastro. No entiendo por qué debemos preocuparnos por ese idiota.

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

TOMOYO: Bueno, aún no estoy decidida. Aunque sería excelente si Misae también participa.

NAGISA: Ah, la encargada de los dormitorios.

TOMOYA: No es mala idea. Tiene un buen físico pero no será fácil de convencerla.

SUNOHARA: No se preocupen, yo la conozco desde hace mucho por lo que aceptará si voy a pedírselo.

NAGISA: Oh, miren. ¿No es Yusuke Yoshino el que está trabajando allí arriba?

TOMOYO: Ah, lo recuerdo. El del matrimonio que hubo hace un tiempo en nuestra escuela. Mmmm…

TOMOYA: ¿Sucede algo?

TOMOYO: Es que tengo el presentimiento que ellos tienen algo que ver con respecto a la depresión que tuvo Kurou.

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿No me digan que hubo algo entre la profesora Ibuki y Kurou?

TOMOYO: No, no lo sé.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué no lo invitamos y averiguamos algo? ¡Hola! ¡Señor Yoshino!

NAGISA: Parece no escucharte.

SUNOHARA: Bien chicos, hagamos un llamado a Yoshino.

TOMOYA: ¿Un llamado? ¿A qué te refieres?

SUNOHARA: Es como cuando pides una canción más en un concierto. Si hacemos eso, estoy seguro que recordará los días en que él era músico y nos responderá. ¿Listos? ¡Ahora!

TODOS: ¡YOSHINO! ¡YOSHINO! ¡YOSHINO!

 _Todos decidieron hacer caso a la idea de_ _Sunohara_ _y empezaron a aplaudir y gritar por su apellido para llamar su_ _atención_ _._ _A_ _l escuchar esto, baja_ _rápidamente_ _del poste de luz el cual estaba arreglando y se dirige_ _rápidamente_ _hacia donde_ _están_ _ellos y con su casco le da un tremendo golpe a Sunohara._

YUSUKE: ¿¡Qué clase de acoso es este!?

 _El hombre de cabello negro corto y que trabaja para la_ _compañía_ _eléctrica_ _es Yusuke Yoshino._ _E_ _s el esposo actual de Kouko Ibuki quien fue una vez profesora de Nagisa cuando estuvo en primer_ _año_ _. Tomoya pensaba que si ellos iban_ _también_ _al partido posiblemente_ _averigüe_ _la_ _razón_ _por la que Kurou_ _abandonó_ _su_ _sueño_ _y_ _está_ _forzado a no jugar beisbol nunca_ _más_ _en su vida por lo que decide preguntarle._

YUSUKE: Me niego. Tengo trabajo extra este domingo.

TOMOYO: Ya veo.

YUSUKE: No es nada personal, chicos. Adiós.

TOMOYA: ¡Espera Yoshino!

NAGISA: Tomoya, no creo que debamos insistir.

TOMOYA: Pues… él… Sunohara te admira bastante.

SUNOHARA: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

TOMOYA: Su hogar está en la región del norte, por esa razón cuando se gradúe del instituto, es muy probable que nunca más pueda volver a esta ciudad. Así que antes de irse, el desea crear una memoria con el hombre que más admira y le dio un significado en la vida, me refiero a usted, señor Yoshino.

KYOU: Cielos, quien hubiera imaginado que se sentía de ese modo.

NAGISA & RYOU: ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

TOMOYO: No tenía idea.

SUNOHARA: Okazaki, ¿realmente te importo tanto?

TOMOYA: Oigan, no se conmuevan tanto…

YUSUKE: Entiendo. Disculpen por mi falta de consideración. Pero… no sé...

TOMOYA: Además eso no es todo. También lo hacemos por un amigo nuestro que está sufriendo mucho y abandonó su sueño de ser un jugador profesional de beisbol

YUSUKE: ¿Un profesional del beisbol? ¿Dónde he escuchado esa historia antes?

RYOU: ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kurou!

NAGISA: Ryou-chan, cálmate por favor.

YUSUKE: ¿Kurou? (Ese nombre…) Mmmm… de acuerdo. Hablaré con mi administrador y pediré permiso para este domingo.

NAGISA: ¡Muchas gracias señor Yoshino!

YUSUKE: (Ya veo. Entonces todavía no lo ha olvidado, el recuerdo trágico de ese día…)

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, nos despedimos del_ _señor_ _Yoshino y nos dirigimos todos hacia el edificio de dormitorios donde se aloja Sunohara para hablar con la encargada, Misae Sagara quien a pesar de su joven apariencia, es una chica mayor que por razones que nadie conoce trabaja en ese lugar._

 _Sunohara, decide tocar su puerta y hablar con ella primero, confiado de poder convencerla_ _…_

MISAE: Hola chicos, ¿qué quieren conmigo?

SUNOHARA: ¡Misae, juguemos beisbol!

MISAE: No. Adiós.

TOMOYA: Mejor te hubieras quedado callado, idiota.

SUNOHARA: ¿Por qué vienes con eso?

TOMOYO: Déjenme intentarlo. Misae, ¿podría escucharnos por favor?

MISAE: ¿Desean hablar algo más?

SUNOHARA: ¡Sí! ¡Juguemos…! ¡Aaaaaargh!

 _Tomoyo le da un golpe en la nuca a_ _Sunohara_ _para dejarlo fuera de combate y que deja de interrumpir_ _…_

TOMOYO: No interrumpas, estúpido.

KYOU: Veo que tienes tus métodos, hermana.

TOMOYO: ¿Hermana?

KYOU: Bueno, es que si Kurou y Ryou, pues… ya saben… prácticamente seremos familia o algo así.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYO: ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

MISAE: ¿Eh? No entendí nada.

TOMOYO: No le hagas caso. Vine para pedirle algo importante.

MISAE: Ah, Tomoyo ¿Quieres más consejos respecto al consejo estudiantil?

TOMOYO: No, no he venido a eso. He venido para pedirle que juegue beisbol con nosotros.

MISAE: ¿Beisbol? ¿Por qué?

TOMOYO: Es que quiero llegar a ser como usted y también ser su rival. Si podemos competir juntas en algún deporte, estoy segura que podría aprender mucho acerca de usted. ¿Podría ir a jugar con nosotros el próximo domingo?

MISAE: Pues, no sé… no me siento tan confiada…

TOMOYO: La verdad es que quiero animar a mi primo para que juegue beisbol una vez más con nosotros.

MISAE: ¿Tu primo? Ah, el único chico que conozco con ese apellido es Kurou.

TOMOYO: Sí, es él.

MISAE: Ah, ¿tú eres su prima? ¡Jajaja! Quien hubiera imaginado. Ustedes son personas muy distintas aunque también similares en ciertas cosas.

TOMOYO: Creo que así parece.

MISAE: Ya veo. Así que tiene problemas otra vez. Ay, ese chico…

TOMOYO: ¿Qué quiere decir?

MISAE: Bueno, hace tiempo, no me van a creer pero lo encontré tirado debajo de un árbol en un día lluvioso.

TODOS: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh?

MISAE: Estaba sufriendo demasiado ese día. Después de que le bajara la fiebre me contó lo sucedido. Dijo que había lastimado a dos chicas que eran muy importantes para él y cambiaron su vida pero bueno, todo se envolvió en una trágica historia de amor como las telenovelas aunque algo más profunda, si pudiera decirlo. Lo más interesante es que las dos son hermanas mellizas y... Oigan, ¿de casualidad ustedes no se apellidan Fujibayashi?

RYOU & KYOU: Sí. ¡Auch!

MISAE: ¡Ay cielos! Se me escapó. Y dije que no les mencionaría de este asunto.

RYOU: Entonces Kurou… estuvo sufriendo por nosotras…

KYOU: Todo ese tiempo.

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

TOMOYO: Yo ni enterada estaba. Pensaba que no estaba saliendo con alguien en ese entonces.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Y yo le dije que por mí saliera con las dos.

TOMOYA: ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?

SUNOHARA: Vale, no te enfades.

TOMOYA: Sin duda esto es algo importante. Pero es mejor dejarlo así.

NAGISA: ¿Por qué?

TOMOYA: Esto no tiene nada que ver con el problema que Kurou tiene ahora además no queremos que ellas se sientan afectadas nuevamente con esto.

NAGISA: Es verdad. Kyou-chan, Ryou-chan, lo siento mucho.

KYOU: No, no te preocupes. Además fui yo quien causó todo ese embrollo aquella vez.

TOMOYO: Ese Kurou, no tiene remedio. Siempre guardando las cosas para él solo, me va a volver loca.

NAGISA: Tomoyo, tranquilícese por favor.

MISAE: Bueno, está decidido. Voy a darles una mano. Tal vez no pueda hacer mucho pero si puede ayudarlo valdría la pena.

TOMOYO: Muchas gracias, Misae. La estaremos esperando el próximo domingo.

 _Después_ _de convencer a Misae, Tomoya y Nagisa se despiden de todos mientras ellos regresan a casa juntos_ _…_

NAGISA: ¿No es maravilloso? Hemos podido reunir a muchas personas para el equipo.

TOMOYA: Sin pensar que Kurou tenía tantos secretos.

NAGISA: Es verdad. Debemos esforzarnos mucho por él este domingo.

TOMOYA: Me pregunto, ¿por qué nos preocupamos tanto por ese sujeto?

NAGISA: Porque él es nuestro amigo y siempre se preocupa por nosotros.

TOMOYA: Solo espero que esto resulte.

NAGISA: Kyou-chan y Ryou-chan dicen que harán todo lo posible para que Kurou asista ese día.

TOMOYA: Ahora que lo pienso, cada una de las personas que hemos convencido tiene una relación directa con Kurou salvo el señor Yoshino.

NAGISA: No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que hubo algo que no puedo recordar.

TOMOYA: Yo tampoco. Por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad que él asista al encuentro.

 _De pronto, Nagisa y Tomoya se sienten confundidos al notar que algo no encaja y hay algo muy importante que ellos han olvidado y es posible que sea la_ _razón_ _por la que Kurou_ _abandonó_ _su_ _sueño_ _._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Hace mucho tiempo,_ _conocí_ _a una persona que con sus_ _pequeñas_ _y delicadas manos me dio una_ _razón_ _más_ _para seguir viviendo._ _U_ _na_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _solitaria que no_ _podía_ _hacer amigos,_ _encontró_ _una forma de alcanzar su felicidad y_ _conoció_ _a su primer amigo._ _Él_ _pensó_ _que nunca_ _más_ _volvería_ _a verla pero el destino inesperadamente los_ _volvió_ _a reunir y era una oportunidad que no_ _podía_ _perder. Sin embargo, el destino puede ser cruel a veces y en esta_ _ocasión_ _, aquella persona_ _sintió_ _nuevamente la experiencia de perder a un ser querido una vez_ _más_ _sin poder cumplir el deseo que le_ _prometió_ _a ella._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 28: La promesa rota.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan la historia**_ _ **aún**_ _ **no contada del pasado de Kurou.**_


	29. Memoria 28: La promesa rota (1ra parte)

**Memoria 28: La promesa rota - Primera parte**

 _Cuando_ _tenía_ _aproximadamente cinco o seis_ _años_ _, mi padre nos abandona a_ _mí_ _y a mi madre repentinamente._ _S_ _in embargo, a pesar de ello, mi madre decide cuidar de_ _mí_ _por su propia cuenta. Pensaba que_ _seríamos_ _felices de no ser por el hecho que ambos fuimos_ _víctimas_ _de un accidente_ _automovilístico_ _el cual mi madre_ _perdió_ _la vida y yo fui el_ _único_ _que pudo sobrevivir._ _Después_ _d_ _e eso, mi_ _tía_ _Ayano, siendo_ _más_ _joven que mi madre, decide cuidar de_ _mí_ _sin importar las opiniones del resto de familiares. No obstante, debido a ello, mi_ _tía_ _solo pudo terminar sus estudios en el instituto pero pudo encontrar trabajo en la ciudad vecina por lo que pronto nos_ _teníamos_ _que mudar._

 _Aquel_ _día_ _de verano,_ _años_ _después_ _de mi_ _rehabilitación_ _, fue cuando_ _regresé_ _nuevamente a ese lugar, la playa donde_ _pasé_ _los_ _último_ _s momentos junto a mi madre antes de aquel fatal accidente que la_ _arrebató_ _de mi lado para siempre_ _…_

AYANO: Kurou, no te alejes mucho. Recuerda que tenemos volver pronto y tu lesión no se ha recuperado totalmente.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

 _Mientras_ _recorría_ _el lugar, observaba las olas del mar y me fui cerca de los arrecifes, en el lugar donde mi madre y yo nos tomamos una foto para recordar nuestras vacaciones. En ese momento,_ _encontré_ _algo que_ _llamó_ _mi_ _atención_ _y como imaginaba_ _todavía_ _seguían_ _aquí_ _después_ _de largo tiempo._

 _Al regresar, vi que en la playa_ _habían_ _llegado ya varias personas que yo no_ _conocía_ _y entre ellos_ _habían_ _niños_ _jugando por_ _allí_ _._ _M_ _i_ _tía_ _intento persuadirme para que jugara con los_ _niños_ _pero no_ _podía_ _._ _Todavía_ _conservaba el dolor de mi tristeza al haber perdido a alguien muy importante para_ _mí_ _._

 _Me preguntaba algunas veces si yo era la_ _única_ _persona que_ _tenía_ _esa soledad en su interior cuando algo_ _llamó_ _mi_ _atención_ _._ _Había_ _una_ _niña_ _solitaria, con una mirada seria y triste observando la arena y el mar sin hacer nada._ _Decidí_ _acercarme a ella._

KUROU: ¡Hola! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 _La_ _niña_ _observaba el mar sin prestarme_ _atención_ _pero a pesar de ello fui insistente y_ _recordé_ _algo que le_ _llamaría_ _su_ _atención…_

KUROU: ¿Te gustan las estrellas de mar?

NIÑA: ¿Eh? ¿Estrellas de mar?

KUROU: Sí. Conozco un lugar donde puedes verlas de cerca, ¿quieres venir?

 _La_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _tenía_ _un largo cabello_ _castaño_ _y ojos marrones._ _A_ _pesar de su estatura,_ _tenía_ _más_ _o menos casi mi edad por lo que de alguna manera_ _podía_ _entenderla y la_ _convencí_ _en llevarla al arrecife donde hay varias estrellas de mar en esa parte de la playa y la_ _niña_ _miró_ _sorprendida al ver la diversidad de estrellas de mar que_ _habían_ _en esa zona_ _…_

NIÑA: Son maravillosas.

KUROU: Bueno, antes venía seguido a esta playa. Pero después de perder a mi mamá ya no vengo mucho por aquí.

NIÑA: Ahhhhh…

KUROU: ¿Hola?

 _La_ _niña_ _había_ _quedado tan impresionada que_ _quedó_ _absorta y no me estaba prestando_ _atención_ _hasta que le puse una estrella en su cabeza para asustarla_ _…_

NIÑA: ¡Wah! ¡Eso me asusto!

KUROU: ¡Jajajaja!

NIÑA: ¡Toma!

 _Ella me arroja salpicando agua hacia_ _mí_ _y empezamos a jugar juntos por un rato hasta que llega el final del atardecer_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

NIÑA: ¿No vas a molestarme?

KUROU: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

NIÑA: Es que eres un niño raro y no eres como los otros niños que están allá

KUROU: Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

FUUKO: Yo soy Fuuko. Encantada de conocerte, chico raro.

KUROU: ¡No soy chico raro! Me llamo Kurou.

FUUKO: Disculpa, a partir de ahora te llamaré Kurou.

 _En ese momento, escuchamos la voz de una mujer que empezaba a llamar_ _…_

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¿Dónde estás? Es hora de irnos.

 _Ambos regresamos nuevamente al lugar donde_ _est_ _aban los_ _niños_ _jugando y estaba_ _allí_ _una chica mayor de cabello corto quien la estaba buscando_ _…_

KOUKO: ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

 _En_ _ese lugar, ella encuentra_ _también_ _otra estrella de mar y se queda nuevamente_ _distraída_ _al verla_ _…_

FUUKO: ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Maravilloso!

KOUKO: Esto… ¿Fuu-chan? ¿Me estas escuchando?

FUUKO: ¡Kurou! ¿Te gustan las estrellas de mar?

KUROU: Sí, ¿no son maravillosas?

FUUKO: ¿Quieres ser parte de mi alianza de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: Claro.

FUUKO: ¡Maravilloso! ¿Puedo abrazarte?

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas abrazando muy fuerte!

FUUKO: ¡Maravilloso! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Fuu-chan! Deja de distraerte.

FUUKO: ¿Huh? ¿Qué paso?

KOUKO: Disculpa, si mi hermana te está causando problemas. Es la primera vez que actúa de esa forma.

KUROU: No, descuide. Estoy acostumbrado.

KOUKO: Se ve que le caes bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

KUROU: Me llamo Kurou.

KOUKO: Me alegra que Fuu-chan haya hecho un nuevo amigo, ¿vienes seguido?

KUROU: Últimamente sí, aunque solo por este verano.

AYANO: ¿Kurou? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Se hace tarde!

KUROU: Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _Fuuko y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, siempre jugando juntos en la playa durante nuestras vacaciones de verano. Ella siempre sonriendo, pero muy_ _distraída_ _a veces, aunque lo malo es que ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa para conocer personas. Me di cuenta de ello al interactuar_ _más_ _con ella. Sin embargo, como todo tiene un principio_ _también_ _tiene un final y las vacaciones de verano terminaron y fue cuando llego la despedida._

KUROU: ¿Tienes pensado qué hacer cuando seas grande?

FUUKO: No lo sé ¿Qué hay de ti?

KUROU: Pienso convertirme en el mejor jugador de beisbol y dejar de ser una carga para mi tía.

FUUKO: Oh, a mí también me gustaría de alguna manera apoyar a mi hermana, pero…

KUROU: ¿Por qué no hacemos una promesa?

FUUKO: ¿Huh?

KUROU: Prometamos que cada uno hará lo posible por hacer realidad su sueño.

FUUKO: Aunque yo no sé qué podría hacer.

KUROU: Bueno, tú buscas hacer amigos, ¿cierto? Si lo haces, ¿no crees que tu hermana se pondrá feliz?

FUUKO: Tienes razón. Lo haré.

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Es hora de irnos!

FUUKO: ¡Espera un momento!

KUROU: Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de despedirnos.

FUUKO: Espera, ¿por qué no vienes a la ciudad con nosotras?

KUROU: No puedo, ya no pertenezco a ese lugar, además mi tía acaba de mudarse por problemas de salud y por ello tengo que ir con ella.

FUUKO: ¿Nos volveremos a ver alguna vez?

KUROU: Por supuesto, te prometo que algún día volveremos a vernos ya que hay algo que quiero decirte cuando llegue ese día.

FUUKO: A Fuuko, no le gustan las despedidas.

KUROU: Igual que yo. Pero entonces hagamos este día un aniversario.

FUUKO: ¿Un aniversario?

KUROU: Sí, hagamos de este día "El festival de estrellas de mar"

FUUKO: ¡Siiiii! ¡Maravilloso! Pero, ¿Qué es el festival de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡Auch! Ni idea. Solo es otra de mis bromas estúpidas.

FUUKO: ¿Pero sabes? Gracias a ti pude vivir como si estuviéramos en uno.

KUROU: Sí, supongo. ¡Nos vemos!

FUUKO: ¡Nos vemos amigo raro!

KUROU: Bueno al menos ya no me dice chico raro.

 _Fue la_ _última_ _vez en que nos vimos en la playa y yo me_ _mudé_ _con mi_ _tía_ _a otra ciudad tras haber encontrado un buen trabajo en unas oficinas en otra ciudad por lo que_ _podía_ _concentrarme en realizar mi_ _sueño_ _._ _E_ _l accidente que supuestamente me_ _dejaría_ _lisiado por el resto de mi vida, pude superarlo tras un duro esfuerzo y eso me hizo adquirir una habilidad que fui desarrollando y eso me hizo observar que era lo que deseaba hacer._

 _E_ _n la secundaria,_ _ingresé_ _al equipo de beisbol de la escuela y me_ _convertí_ _en el mejor lanzador del equipo._ _M_ _i habilidad con la bola_ _rápida_ _me hizo ganar el_ _apodo_ _de_ _"_ _La Mano de Oro_ _"_ _tras haber ganado el campeonato dos veces consecutivas._

 _En mi_ _último_ _campeonato, me_ _convertí_ _en el_ _capitán_ _del equipo y_ _teníamos_ _un encuentro muy_ _difícil_ _con la secundaria Toshien, uno de los equipos_ _más_ _fuertes de la_ _región_ _. Antes de comenzar el partido, tuvimos una_ _reunión_ _para plantear nuestra estrategia con nuestro equipo rival._

KUROU: Este será nuestro último partido. Si vencemos al Toshien, el campeonato será nuestro.

TODOS: ¡A ganar!

ENTRENADOR: Recuerden que no deben descuidar los jardines extremos. Es allí donde ellos aprovecharan su oportunidad para tomar ventaja.

HAYATO: Capitán. Dejamos en sus manos.

KUROU: No se preocupen, dejen el lanzamiento en mis manos.

 _Tras empezar el partido, enfrentamos al Toshien el cual estaba_ _empeñado_ _en llevarse el_ _título_ _del campeonato pero nosotros no nos_ _dejaríamos_ _vencer._ _D_ _urante el partido pudimos mantener el partido equilibrado y_ _estábamos_ _justo con una ventaja d en el marcador._ _N_ _os_ _encontrábamos_ _ya en la_ _última_ _entrada y era mi turno para ser el lanzador,_ _había_ _conseguido hacer dos outs y_ _había_ _un jugador en la segunda base y otro en la primera._ _U_ _n_ _mínimo_ _error_ _significaría_ _la derrota para el equipo._

BATEADOR DE TOSHIEN: Voy a hacerlo esta vez, "Mano de Oro" prepárate para ser derrotado.

 _Calmado y mirando brevemente hacia el cielo_ _recordé_ _mi promesa hacia Fuuko y con todas mis fuerzas_ _lancé_ _la primera bola_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

 _Con una bola_ _rápida_ _conseguir hacer el primer strike de esta ronda y con una fuerte firmeza_ _lancé_ _nuevamente la bola_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

 _La bola que_ _arrojé_ _dio un fuerte impacto en las manos del_ _cátcher_ _de nuestro equipo pero por fortuna el estaba preparado para resistir gracias al entrenamiento que hicimos._

 _Con el segundo strike conseguido, el_ _público_ _aclamaba hacia nosotros_ _dándonos_ _ánimos_ _para conseguir la victoria._ _S_ _olo un lanzamiento_ _más_ _y_ _alcanzaríamos_ _la victoria._ _S_ _in dejar pasar_ _más_ _tiempo_ _lancé_ _una vez_ _más_ _la pelota con una bola curva._

AMPAYER: ¡Bola!

 _Había_ _fallado debido a que la trayectoria de la pelota se_ _desvió_ _más_ _del centro donde_ _debía_ _de recibir el_ _cátcher_ _._ _C_ _on firmeza nuevamente_ _arrojé_ _nuevamente la pelota_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike out! ¡El partido se culmina!

EQUIPO DE KUROU: ¡Ganamos! ¡Conseguimos el campeonato! ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!

KUROU: Pude lograrlo, mi sueño…

 _Fue algo que nadie_ _podía_ _creerlo, nuestro equipo_ _consiguió_ _la victoria por tercera vez consecutiva ante un equipo que era extremadamente_ _difícil_ _._ _T_ _ras obtener la victoria y recibir nuestras medallas, todo el equipo fue a celebrar el campeonato mientras me quedaba observando el campo mientras todos se retiran._

HAYATO: Lo hemos conseguido Kurou. ¿Eh? ¿No vienes? Los muchachos quieren celebrar contigo.

KUROU: Quiero quedarme a observar una vez más este campo, Hayato.

HAYATO: Es verdad. Este fue nuestro último partido del campeonato. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer al terminar la secundaria? El instituto Hiratsuka es uno de los mejores de esta región, pensamos todos ingresar ahí porque es el más cercano.

KUROU: Ya veo.

HAYATO: ¿Tú ingresaras también con nosotros?

KUROU: No, mi camino es diferente al de ustedes.

HAYATO: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

KUROU: He obtenido una oferta para estudiar en Hikarizaka.

HAYATO: ¿Hikarizaka? Pero eso queda en…

KUROU: Lo sé. Por esa razón quería dar lo mejor de mí en nuestro último partido.

HAYATO: Eso significa que si entras al equipo es muy posible que nos enfrentemos en el campeonato interestatal.

KUROU: Sí, es cierto. Disculpa por no haber mencionado esto antes.

HAYATO: Descuida, aunque es una lástima que nuestro capitán no juegue más con nosotros. Pero mientras sigamos jugando beisbol, siempre nos volveremos a ver.

KUROU: Es verdad.

HAYATO: Sakagami, prométeme que te convertirás en un profesional.

KUROU: Lo haré. Además tengo que vencerte.

 _Antes de terminar la secundaria, Ayano_ _seguía_ _avanzando con su vida y_ _empezó_ _a forjar su propia familia tras la espera de un nuevo miembro_ _más_ _de la familia._

 _Fue cuando mi sentimiento de culpa_ _seguía_ _creciendo y_ _sentía_ _que me_ _convertía_ _en una carga para la felicidad de Ayano._

 _Es cuando_ _decidí_ _tomar una importante_ _decisión_ _, la cual me_ _llevaría_ _adelante hacia mi propio futuro_ _…_

 _Aquel_ _día_ _,_ _estábamos_ _solos ella y yo, charlando en la mesa_ _…_

AYANO: ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

KUROU: Así es. He decidido marcharme de esta casa.

AYANO: ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Dije algo que te incomodara? ¿Es por mi marido? ¿Acaso yo…?

KUROU: ¡Estas equivocada! Esa no es la razón.

AYANO: ¿Es… por el bebé, verdad? Ya hablamos contigo acerca de que no había ningún problema de que…

KUROU: Tía Ayano, por favor entiéndelo. Es momento de que debo iniciar mi propio camino. No quiero ser un estorbo para tu felicidad, durante mucho tiempo has cuidado de mí sacrificando aquello por lo que habías luchado.

Es momento que vivas tu propia felicidad a partir de ahora, no tienes que cuidar de mí por más tiempo. No tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió en ese accidente.

AYANO: Kurou…

KUROU: Por supuesto, procurare visitarte seguido y escribirte cartas.

AYANO: Pero, ¿A dónde piensas ir?

KUROU: A la casa de mis padres. He obtenido facilidades y una beca para estudiar en el instituto en esa misma ciudad. Ya no puedes detenerme.

AYANO: Entiendo. Supongo que ha llegado ese día.

KUROU: Espero que puedas perdonar mi acto de egoísmo pero quiero vivir por mi propia cuenta y poder pagar tarde o temprano todo lo que has hecho por mí.

AYANO: Pero… la verdad es que no quiero que te vayas.

KUROU: Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero irme pero es necesario porque no siempre voy a depender de ti. Es momento de que pueda avanzar con mis propias manos. Tía Ayano, no dejes que la muerte de mamá te siga afectando por ello debes seguir tu propio sendero.

AYANO: Kurou, hay una cosa que quiero que hagas por mí.

KUROU: ¡Cualquier cosa!

AYANO: Quiero que hagas realidad el deseo de mi hermana, es decir, tu madre. Haz muchos amigos, disfrutes de tus días de escuela y encuentres la felicidad.

KUROU: Eso hare.

AYANO: No olvides de limpiar la casa frecuentemente y come apropiadamente. Por supuesto, no olvides que si sucede algo siempre serás bienvenido aquí.

KUROU: Gracias por los cuidados que me has dado.

 _Después_ _de eso,_ _empecé_ _la mudanza y me fui a vivir a este lugar. La casa y en la ciudad donde_ _nací_ _y_ _viví_ _junto a mi madre._ _E_ _n este lugar al que_ _solía_ _llamar hogar y que ahora vuelve a serlo._

KUROU: Finalmente he vuelto a casa, madre, al hogar donde una vez hemos vivido. Empezare mi propio sendero a partir de ahora y daré lo mejor de mí para alcanzar mis sueños.

 _Pocos_ _días_ _antes del_ _día_ _de la ceremonia de apertura en mi nuevo instituto, fui_ _allá_ _para presentarme con el equipo de beisbol ya que estaba_ _próxima_ _la fecha de la nueva temporada para el equipo._

ENTRENADOR: Escuchen todos, quiero presentarles al nuevo jugador del equipo. Su nombre es Kurou Sakagami y jugará con nosotros la próxima temporada.

KUROU: Me presento ante todos y espero que podamos llevarnos bien este año.

CAPITAN: Vaya, así que tenemos carne fresca. Bienvenido al equipo, novato.

JUGADOR #1: No creas que esto será lo mismo que en la secundaria así que estate preparado.

KUROU: Lo sé. Me reuniré con ustedes después de la apertura.

 _Finalmente llega el_ _día_ _de la ceremonia de apertura._ _E_ _ra un_ _día_ _bastante concurrido, muchos estudiantes_ _subían_ _juntos por la empinada colina que lleva hacia el instituto._ _S_ _in embargo, el paisaje era sumamente hermoso con las flores de cerezo brotando en la primavera._ _U_ _n nuevo comienzo para_ _mí_ _había_ _llegado y estaba seguro de poder alcanzar mis_ _sueño_ _s y convertirme en un jugador profesional de beisbol._

 _No obstante, esa_ _mañana_ _ocurrió_ _un hecho inesperado que no_ _llegaría_ _a imaginar al llegar en mi primer_ _día_ _de clases_ _…_

SEKIGAWA: Oh, quien iba a imaginar que estudiaríamos juntas el primer semestre. Oye, ¿Quién es esa chica de allí? Se ve adorable. Oye, ¡queremos hablar contigo!

MITSUI: Déjala. Dudo que vaya a responderte.

SEKIGAWA: ¿La conoces Mitsui?

MITSUI: Se llama Fuuko Ibuki, estudiamos juntas en la secundaria pero no habla mucho con los demás.

SEKIGAWA: Ya veo. Es muy tímida, entonces.

MITSUI: Algo así. Date prisa o no llegaremos a la ceremonia.

 _Al terminar de subir la colina, pude llegar a mi nuevo instituto y me_ _encontré_ _con algunos_ _compañeros_ _de escuela que me conocieron hace_ _algún_ _tiempo y_ _después_ _de ello, me puse en camino hacia el auditorio cuando mis ojos no_ _podían_ _creer lo que estaba viendo._ _E_ _ra la_ _niña_ _que_ _conocí_ _hace tiempo en la playa, Fuuko Ibuki._

KUROU: ¡Hola! ¡Ha pasado tiempo…! ¡Oye!

COMPAÑERA DE KUROU: Ella no te va a escuchar. Siempre para distraída y algunas veces es reservada. Nunca habla con nadie.

KUROU: Ya veo, no ha cambiado entonces. ¡Bien! Intentaré llamar su atención.

 _En ese momento saque de mi bolsillo una figura de una estrella de mar y se lo_ _mostré_ _a Fuuko._

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Una estrella de mar! ¡Preciosa! ¡Dámela!

KUROU: No sin antes decirme quien soy.

FUUKO: ¡Ah! ¡El chico raro de la playa!

KUROU: ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Después de encontrarnos tanto tiempo todavía sigues llamándome raro?

FUUKO: Es porque eres una persona con una existencia bastante rara.

KUROU: ¿Estas intentando provocarme?

FUUKO: ¡Ah! ¡Se hace tarde! ¡La ceremonia de apertura va a comenzar! ¡Llegare tarde!

KUROU: ¡Oye espera! ¿Aún ni siquiera vas a decirme mi nombre?

FUUKO: ¡Kintaro!

KUROU: ¡Noooo!

FUUKO: Mmmm… ¿Kojima?

KUROU: ¡Tampoco! ¡Soy Kurou!

FUUKO: No soy buena para recordar nombres y menos el de mi amigo raro.

KUROU: Aún sigues llamándome raro.

FUUKO: Bueno pero aún me agradas más que las babosas de mar.

KUROU: ¿De verdad? ¡Yeeeee! Aunque no entiendo para nada eso en qué nivel me pone.

FUUKO: Las babosas de mar me agradan un poco más, después sigues tú y de allí me gustan más las estrellas de mar así que deberías estar feliz.

KUROU: En estos momentos en la mente de Fuuko… no quiero estar en medio de las babosas y las estrellas de mar.

FUUKO: Pero jamás olvidare el día en que me regalaste aquella estrella de mar. Por eso estoy agradecida contigo. ¡Nos vemos!

KUROU: ¡No te vayas aún! Espérame por favor en la estación después de clases. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

FUUKO: ¿Es acerca de mi colección de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡No!

FUUKO: ¿Es acerca de las estrellas de mar que me mostraste en la playa?

KUROU: ¡No! No es nada relacionado con las estrellas de mar. Es… digamos… más importante que eso.

FUUKO: ¿Mas importante que las estrellas de mar? ¡Estoy sorprendida! Tengo curiosidad de saberlo.

KUROU: Ahora no puedo decirlo, por eso te pido que me esperes en la estación después de clases, ¿vale?

FUUKO: Entendido, nos vemos Kurou.

KUROU: Cuídate. (Vaya, sí que resulto difícil intentar hablar con ella después de todo)

 _Al terminar la ceremonia de apertura se nos dio a conocer los salones de clases en los cuales_ _estaríamos_ _distribuidos._ _P_ _ara mi sorpresa Fuuko y yo nos asignaron en el mismo_ _salón_ _de clases, una_ _extraña_ _coincidencia._ _Durante_ _las clases solo hubo el conocido discurso de bienvenida y_ _presentación_ _a todos los alumnos en clase._ _Después_ _de terminar las clases, fui un rato a la_ _librería_ _ya que algunos de mis_ _compañeros_ _me dijeron que_ _debía_ _conseguir algunos materiales de referencia por lo que_ _decidí_ _aprovechar en conseguirlos antes._ _S_ _in embargo, no me_ _había_ _percatado de la hora y_ _olvidé_ _que Fuuko estaba_ _esperándome_ _en la_ _estación_ _de trenes como_ _habíamos_ _quedado._

KUROU: ¡Demonios! ¡Me olvidé de la hora! Mmmm… supongo que no será bueno ir con las manos vacías.

 _Rápidamente_ _me fui a comprar un regalo en una tienda que vi mientras iba por el distrito comercial el cual_ _sería_ _adecuado para ella por lo_ _qu_ _e_ _decidí_ _en no desaprovechar y comprarlo para_ _dárselo_ _a ella._ _Después_ _de eso, me fui corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la_ _estación_ _para reunirme con ella y decirle algo muy importante sobre mi futuro y_ _también_ _poder decirle aquello que no_ _podía_ _expresarle la_ _última_ _vez que nos vimos._

KUROU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Espero no haber llegado muy tarde pero estoy seguro que si le doy esto se alegrará bastante. ¿Fuuko? ¿Fuuko? ¿Dónde estás? Espero que no se haya ido a su casa, esta vez tengo que decírselo sin importar la respuesta que me dé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada allí?

VOZ DE MUJER: ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué horrible!

KUROU: ¿Fuuko? ¡Fuuko! ¿En donde estas?

VOZ DE HOMBRE: Es una tragedia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Qué raro. ¡No puedo verla por ninguna parte!

VOZ DE ANCIANA: ¡Pobre niña! Nunca pensé que esto le llegara a pasar.

VOZ DE MUJER: Parece que estaba esperando a alguien.

 _En ese momento, Kurou observaba a un oficial de_ _policía_ _comunicándose_ _con su radio a la comisaria reportando el accidente._

OFICIAL: Comandancia, aquí reportando un accidente ocurrido a las 2:30 de la tarde. La víctima del accidente ya fue llevada a emergencias en una ambulancia. Según su carnet de identidad, es una muchacha de primer año de instituto, la víctima es identificada como Fuuko Ibuki.

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

OFICIAL: Joven, ¿se encuentra usted bien? ¿Conoce usted a la víctima?

KUROU: Fuuko… ¡Fuukooooooooooo!

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Por mi culpa, nuevamente la vida de alguien se encuentra nuevamente en peligro._ _L_ _a tragedia se repite nuevamente, esta vez con aquella persona especial que_ _conocí_ _en mi vida._ _D_ _ebido a ello,_ _perdí_ _todo por lo que deseaba luchar._ _S_ _in embargo, de no ser por personas que me tendieron su mano, hoy_ _habría_ _caído_ _en la total ruina._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 29: La promesa rota (Segunda parte).**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan la**_ _ **continuación**_ _ **de esta**_ _ **trágica**_ _ **historia.**_


	30. Memoria 29: La promesa rota (2da parte)

**Memoria 29: La promesa rota - Segunda parte**

 _Esa tarde, fue el_ _día_ _más_ _trágico_ _de mi vida._ _N_ _o solo le_ _había_ _fallado a ella sino que_ _también_ _arruiné_ _su vida para siempre, todo por mi culpa._ _S_ _i no le hubiera pedido que me esperara en la_ _estación_ _, esto_ _jamás_ _habría_ _ocurrido._ _L_ _o mismo_ _sucedió_ _con mi madre, la_ _perdí_ _por mi culpa._ _S_ _i no_ _hubiéramos_ _ido a la playa ese_ _día_ _, si no me hubiera_ _distraído_ _, ella no_ _habría_ _tenido que morir de esa forma._

 _Fuuko fue trasladada al hospital de la ciudad vecina ya que en esta ciudad no hay un hospital propio y menos para esta clase de emergencias._ _A_ _l llegar_ _allí_ _pregunté_ _por ella y fue llevada a la sala de emergencias para ser operada. Lo_ _único_ _que_ _podía_ _hacer era solo esperar en esa oscura sala mientras me_ _retorcía_ _de culpa rezando para que ella pueda salvarse._ _L_ _uego de varios minutos llegaron Kouko, su hermana mayor y el novio de esta, Yusuke Yoshino viendo la tristeza que expresaba mi rostro al ver la_ _situación_ _en la que se encontraba Fuuko._ _E_ _n lugar de ser_ _regañado_ _o algo por el estilo, su hermana me_ _abrazó_ _intentando calmarme ya que desde que llegue_ _aquí_ _no deje de llorar ni por un momento._

 _Luego de esperar largas horas de sufrimiento, los_ _médicos_ _salieron del_ _quirófano_ _y la vida de Fuuko pudo salvarse._ _S_ _in embargo, lo peor de todo fue que ella permanece en coma y desde entonces ella no_ _despertaría_ _._ _Jamás_ _podía_ _perdonarme por haber hecho algo tan terrible._

 _Los_ _días_ _pasaban, cada vez mi voluntad de vivir se deterioraba cada vez_ _más_ _, ya no_ _sentía_ _deseos de luchar por aquello que deseaba alcanzar. Sin embargo, no_ _dejé_ _de visitar el hospital ni una sola vez._ _L_ _o_ _único_ _que_ _podía_ _hacer era observar el rostro de mi mejor amiga vagando en un_ _sueño_ _eterno lo cual me resultaba bastante doloroso._

 _La temporada de beisbol_ _había_ _empezado y nuestro equipo pudo pasar afortunadamente las preliminares y tuvimos un encuentro importante nada menos que contra el equipo de Hiratsuka donde los miembros de mi anterior equipo juegan_ _allí_ _._

 _El partido era bastante complicado, mis antiguos_ _compañeros_ _de equipo nos estaban tomando ventaja y debido a mi_ _depresión_ _no_ _podía_ _concentrarme._ _F_ _inalmente_ _estábamos_ _en la_ _última_ _entrada en el partido._ _E_ _l marcador estaba en contra nuestra, 11 a 9._ _E_ _l equipo de Hiratsuka_ _había_ _conseguido hacer dos outs pero_ _había_ _una oportunidad ya que las bases estaban completamente llenas y era mi turno de batear pero me hicieron dos strikes._ _S_ _i fallaba, nuestra oportunidad de ganar se_ _esfumaría_ _para siempre._ _E_ _ra el todo o nada en ese partido._

HAYATO: (Sakagami, ¿qué sucede contigo? En todo el partido no ha jugado bien como de costumbre. ¿Acaso será por qué nosotros somos su oponente?)

KUROU: Fuuko… yo…

 _Era el momento del lanzamiento pero mis manos comenzaron a temblar, cada vez recordaba la imagen de aquel accidente en mi mente, la promesa que le hice a Fuuko de convertirme en profesional pero por mi culpa ella_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike! ¡El juego termina!

HAYATO: No puede ser.

 _Nuestro equipo fue derrotado y lo_ _único_ _que pude hacer fue arrodillarme en el piso sabiendo que ya no puedo continuar de esta forma. Hayato, enfadado se dirige hacia_ _mí…_

HAYATO: ¡Capitán! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Acaso no dijiste que te convertirías en un profesional? ¿Qué clase de juego patético fue ese? ¡Yo no quería ganar de esta forma! ¡Deja de tener piedad sobre los demás, imbécil!

KUROU: Yo…

HAYATO: ¡Nunca te convertirás en un profesional si juegas de esta forma!

KUROU: Tiene razón, ya no puedo ser un profesional…

HAYATO: Sakagami…

 _Después_ _de un rato, fui_ _regañado_ _por el entrenador y a los_ _demás_ _también_ _por la derrota humillante que tuvimos hoy y el campeonato se nos fue de las manos._

 _Los_ _días_ _pasaban y_ _llegó_ _el Festival Escolar de nuestra escuela se aproxima por lo que mucha gente estaba ocupada haciendo los preparativos para ese_ _día_ _y como de costumbre esa noche me_ _quedé_ _hablando a solas con Fuuko sabiendo incluso que ella_ _jamás_ _me_ _respondería_ _en el estado en que se encuentra_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Fuuko, sabes? Mañana será el festival escolar. Es verdad, te prometí llevar a un festival cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar. Quieres ir, ¿no? ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Es muy tarde, tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana. Ya veo, estaría mal si nos perdiéramos otro festival. Entiendo, si eso es lo que quieres… vamos… juntos…

 _Mientras tanto, la doctora a cargo de Fuuko estaba conversando con Kouko, la hermana mayor de Fuuko_ _…_

DOCTORA: No, Sakagami no lo he visto hoy.

KOUKO: Ya veo. Como viene todos los días a visitarla estaba muy preocupada por él.

DOCTORA: La hora de visita ha terminado por hoy, por eso, si viene sería para mañana. ¿Es algo urgente?

KOUKO: No, solo preguntaba por él eso es todo.

DOCTORA: Pobre chico seguramente esto debe ser un terrible golpe para él.

KOUKO: Dígame, ¿cree que Fuu-chan tendrá alguna esperanza para que recobre la conciencia?

DOCTORA: No sabría decirlo. Aunque su condición aún no es grave, es posible tener la certeza que quizá en algunos días tengamos mejores resultados pero esto no se sabe si puede durar semanas, meses, días o incluso años. Aún no hemos podido determinar la real causa de su estado pero estaré al pendiente por si hay algún resultado.

 _En ese momento, escuche un_ _escándalo_ _afuera de la oficina de la doctora_ _…_

DOCTOR: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

ENFERMERA: ¡Alguien deténganlo! ¡Llevarse al paciente sin permiso…!

KUROU: ¡No interfieran! ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Fuuko ha dicho que quiere ir al festival! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

 _Cuando llegamos vi que Kurou estaba llevando en sus brazos a mi hermana,_ _había_ _perdido la_ _razón_ _de_ _sí_ _mismo en ese momento._

KUROU: Si no vamos… si no nos damos prisa… ¡Nos perderemos el festival escolar!

¡Déjenme ir!

DOCTORA: ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: ¡Se lo prometí! ¡Le hice una promesa! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

 _La doctora, enfadada, le da una cachetada a Kurou_ _…_

DOCTORA: ¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo! ¡Aún si vas con ella, no podrá ver nada! ¡Deberías saber eso mejor que nadie! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

 _Tiene_ _razón_ _, por_ _más_ _que intente llevarla, ella_ _jamás_ _podría_ _verlo._ _N_ _o_ _había_ _ninguna forma de despertarla de aquel letargo_ _sueño_ _. Estaba completamente destrozado, mi vida ya no_ _tenía_ _ningún_ _sentido._ _S_ _olo estaba ocasionando problemas a Kouko, a las enfermeras, a los doctores del hospital y a todos en el equipo_ _…_

 _El festival_ _comenzó_ _de forma amena como siempre._ _S_ _in embargo,_ _decidí_ _no ir y quedarme en casa._

 _Un_ _día_ _, al terminar los entrenamientos, todos se preparaban para regresar a sus casas mientras el_ _capitán_ _del equipo comenta con algunos jugadores disgustados_ _…_

JUGADOR #1: Capitan, ¿no cree que debería sacar a ese sujeto? Es una carga para el equipo.

CAPITAN: Es verdad. Pero el entrenador insiste que se quede en el equipo, como tiene una beca para estudiar aquí, han decidido darle otra oportunidad ya que él no falta a los entrenamientos.

JUGADOR #2: Por su culpa hemos perdido ya más de tres encuentros. Esto ya no puede seguir así.

JUGADOR #1: Escuche unos rumores acerca de Sakagami. Dicen por ahí que su chica fue envuelta en un accidente el día de la apertura.

JUGADOR #2: Sí, sí. Lo he escuchado. Creo que su apellido era Ibuki y estaría en el mismo salón que él.

CAPITAN: Ah, esa chica estúpida ¿Quién quería salir con una chica retardada como esa? Tendría alguien que estar loco como para… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

 _Escuché_ _esa_ _conversación_ _y_ _comencé_ _a enfurecerme y_ _empecé_ _a perder el control dejando a todos asustados por mi_ _reacción_ _y le di un fuerte_ _puñetazo_ _al_ _capitán_ _de nuestro equipo_ _…_

JUGADOR #1: Oye, ¿qué demonios crees que le haces a nuestro capitán?

KUROU: ¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Ustedes qué demonios saben sobre ella? ¡No saben absolutamente nada!

 _En ese momento, interviene el entrenador para detener la pelea y viene a llamarme la_ _atención_ _por haber iniciado la pelea_ _…_

ENTRENADOR: ¿Qué te has creído Sakagami? ¿Acaso piensas obligar a todos a la fuerza? Esa no es la clase de actitud que…

KUROU: ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir?

ENTRENADOR: Solo por esta vez pasare por alto este incidente pero si vuelves a hacer otra de tus atrocidades te echare del equipo y serás suspendido de la escuela, ¿oíste?

KUROU: No hace falta. ¡No pienso seguir con este grupo de perdedores!

ENTRENADOR: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: ¡Renuncio a este equipo!

ENTRENADOR: ¡Sakagami! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Vuelve aquí!

 _Después_ _de ese incidente,_ _renuncié_ _al equipo de beisbol._ _N_ _o soportaba_ _más_ _estar en un grupo de personas solo interesadas por mi talento._ _A_ _partir de ese_ _día_ _comencé_ _a faltar las clases y mi vida iba perdiendo sentido. La hermana de Fuuko se dio cuenta de mi_ _situación_ _y el_ _escándalo_ _que_ _ocurrió_ _con el equipo de beisbol por lo que_ _decidió_ _hablar conmigo en el hospital_ _después_ _de visitar a Fuuko_ _…_

KOUKO: Sakagami-kun, entiendo lo que sientes por mi hermana pero… sinceramente me duele mucho verte de esta forma. Tú eres un chico muy bueno y tienes un futuro por delante así que te pido por favor, no vuelvas a visitar a mi hermana nunca más.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

KOUKO: Entiéndelo, es por tu propio bien. Por favor, Sakagami-kun no vengas a visitar a Fuu-chan a partir de ahora.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _no_ _volví_ _a visitar a Fuuko en el hospital nunca_ _más_ _._ _Después_ _de ello,_ _abandoné_ _la escuela indefinidamente y_ _comencé_ _a vagar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sin tener un lugar a donde volver, sin un sitio especial al que todos llaman hogar camine sin rumbo fijo golpeando a cualquier pandillero o delincuente que se me cruzara por el camino con tal de calmar mi dolor. Para no molestar a su hermana o su familia solo_ _podía_ _observar desde lejos como se encontraba ella y_ _así_ _como la historia_ _trágica_ _de mi vida_ _continuó_ _hasta entonces. De no haber conocido a un buen amigo que me_ _ayudó_ _a encontrar un nuevo sendero en mi vida, no_ _habría_ _podido ser capaz de seguir adelante._ _S_ _in embargo, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Fuuko continuaba sin poder despertar de su letargo_ _sueño…_

VOZ MISTERIOSA: ¡Wah! ¿Quién está en mi cuarto?

KUROU: Zzzzz… Fuuko…

VOZ MISTERIOSA: Oye Kurou, despierta. ¡Oye!

 _Volviendo al presente, sin darme cuenta, me_ _había_ _quedado dormido apoyado en la mesa en el dormitorio de mi amigo Youhei Sunohara_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

SUNOHARA: Pues te quedaste dormido en mi cuarto. Vaya susto que me diste y pensé que había cerrado bien la puerta.

KUROU: Eso no es nada. La próxima vez me esconderé debajo de tu cama y cuando te sientes te agarro los pies desde abajo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eso da más miedo!

KUROU: ¡Ah! Vaya, en este lugar sí puedo relajarme.

SUNOHARA: Y yo que me preguntaba dónde demonios te habías metido. Las chicas han estado buscándote por todo el… ¿Eh? Oye, ¿a qué viene esta maleta tan grande? ¡Jajaja! Cualquiera pensaría que te has fugado de casa.

KUROU: Acertaste y no pienso volver. Pienso quedarme aquí una temporada.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

KUROU: Oye, ¿por qué te asustas? ¡Jajaja! Pones una cara de niña aterrorizada.

SUNOHARA: Me hiciste recordar una terrible pesadilla que tuve hace tiempo.

KUROU: ¿Cuál?

SUNOHARA: No quiero mencionarlo.

KUROU: Ah, ahora recuerdo que antes del verano cuando Okazaki quería darte un obsequio por parte de Nagisa, tú saliste huyendo despavorido exactamente con esa misma expresión de ahora. Oye, no me digas que estabas fantaseando con la novia de tu mejor amigo y él quería estrangularte allí.

SUNOHARA: Si fuera eso, no estaría aterrado.

KUROU: Mmmm… ah, no me digas que… no, prefiero no saberlo.

SUNOHARA: Ya deja de decir tonterías. ¿Por qué has huido de casa? ¿Pasa algo malo?

KUROU: No, nada en especial. Bueno, tú sabes, no puedo relajarme sabiendo que Ryou y además su hermana viven en mi casa.

SUNOHARA: ¿Sabías que tu situación es realmente envidiable?

KUROU: ¿De verdad lo crees?

SUNOHARA: Por cierto, mientras dormías te escuché hablar algo acerca de Fuuko. ¿Quién es ella?

KUROU: Ah, pues… digamos que tuve un sueño también, una pesadilla acerca del pasado…

SUNOHARA: ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho en el cual no piensas participar en el juego de beisbol de este fin de semana?

KUROU: Ah, yo…

SUNOHARA: Lo sabía. No pensarás en hacer sufrir a tu novia como aquella vez, ¿verdad?

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera! Yo…

SUNOHARA: Kurou, hay algo importante que quiero decirte. Eres muy amable con los demás, eso es bueno pero también es tu principal defecto.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

SUNOHARA: Dime, ¿no eres feliz viviendo al lado de Ryou-chan?

KUROU: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero, ¿a qué viene esto?

SUNOHARA: Tu principal temor ahora es que esa felicidad, la cual has estado luchando tanto se desvanezca, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Yo… ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

SUNOHARA: No sé qué clase de problemas hayas tenido en el pasado pero si no asistes a ver el juego del domingo te aseguro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

KUROU: Sunohara, yo…

TOMOYA: ¡Sunohara tiene razón!

 _En ese momento, de forma sorpresiva aparece_ _también_ _mi amigo Tomoya en el cuarto de Sunohara_ _…_

KUROU: Okazaki…

TOMOYA: Kurou, sé que has tenido tus razones para abandonar el equipo de beisbol pero, ¿no crees que sea mejor dejar atrás el pasado?

KUROU: Yo…

TOMOYA: ¡Todos estaremos esperando por ti este domingo!

KUROU: El pasado, ¿eh?

TOMOYA: Tengo que irme. Debo decirle a Nagisa que estás bien y es mejor que vuelvas a casa pronto, ellas están preocupadas por ti.

 _Tomoya se retira para_ _ver_ _a Nagisa dejando a Kurou pensando en lo preocupados que_ _están_ _sus amigos por_ _él…_

KUROU: Soy patético, ¿verdad? Incluso trayendo mis problemas a ustedes y haciéndolos sufrir también.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, en eso consiste en ser buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Supongo que tienes razón. Disculpa Sunohara, debo volver a mi casa.

SUNOHARA: Buena suerte.

 _Tras escuchar las palabras de mis amigos,_ _decidí_ _volver a mi casa llevando mi maleta de regreso._ _A_ _l llegar estaban_ _esperándome_ _en la entrada, ambas hermanas como esperaba muy preocupadas por mi ausencia._

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

KUROU: Lo siento. Lamento haberlas hecho preocupar tanto.

KYOU: Debería golpearte la cara y arrojarte por un barranco pero por hoy te perdono. Nos hiciste preocupar demasiado ¡Idiota!

KUROU: Lo sé.

KYOU: Bueno, ya basta de lágrimas o la cena se va a echar a perder.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Tú hiciste la cena?

KYOU: Por supuesto ¿Algún problema?

KUROU: No, ninguno. Solamente me siento sorprendido.

KYOU: De todas maneras, esperaba que volvieras.

RYOU: Kurou, sobre este domingo…

KUROU: No te preocupes, iré con ustedes.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

 _Finalmente llega el domingo,_ _día_ _del encuentro que tiene nuestro equipo contra el equipo del otro distrito comercial. Los primeros en llegar fueron Nagisa, sus padres y Tomoya quien vive con ellos, posteriormente fueron llegando Tomoyo, Kotomi y por supuesto nosotros tres, las hermanas Fujibayashi y yo. Luego llegaron Sunohara, Misae Sagara y por_ _último_ _Yusuke Yoshino y su esposa, Kouko._ _También_ _como refuerzo llega la hermana menor de Sunohara, Mei quien estaba emocionada por conocer en persona a su_ _ídolo_ _, Yusuke._

MEI: D-D-De verdad es Yusuke Yoshino. ¡No lo puedo creer!

NAGISA: Me alegra que lo lograras a tiempo.

SUNOHARA: Cuando le dije que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Yusuke Yoshino, se apuró y vino en el primer tren que tomó para llegar en el transcurso de la noche.

 _Para sorpresa de mis amigos, Kouko y Yusuke se acercan hacia_ _mí_ _para conversar_ _…_

KOUKO: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sakagami.

KUROU: Ah, cuánto tiempo, profesora Ibuki. No nos hemos visto desde la boda.

KOUKO: Sí, gracias por ayudarnos en aquel entonces. Fue maravilloso que pudiéramos casarnos en la escuela que enseñé.

KUROU: No, no fue nada. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes.

YUSUKE: Dime, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

KUROU: ¿Eh? Ah, pues… sí, supongo.

YUSUKE: Me contaron que has estado mal últimamente.

KUROU: Sí, pero ya me encuentro un poco mejor.

YUSUKE: Entonces, ¿jugaras con nosotros el día de hoy?

KUROU: No, solo les daré ánimos desde la banca. Espero que logres hacer una buena memoria.

YUSUKE: Sí.

KUROU: ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

KOUKO: Su condición no ha cambiado desde la última vez que fuiste a verla.

KUROU: Entiendo.

MISAE: Vaya, vaya. ¡Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí!

KOUKO: Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, Sagara. Fuiste la más sobresaliente en la escuela.

MISAE: Muchas gracias por sus consejos en aquellos días. Parece que ustedes se llevan muy bien.

YUSUKE: Gracias por su preocupación.

TOMOYA: ¿Todos ellos se conocen entre sí?

NAGISA: No lo sabía.

SUNOHARA: Parece que nuestro amigo es cada vez más misterioso.

TOMOYA: Probablemente tenga que ver con la historia que nos oculta. No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que hay algo que nosotros hemos olvidado.

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: Cada vez que veo a Kouko y Kurou, se hace cada vez más fuerte esa sensación.

NAGISA: Siento lo mismo.

AKIO: ¡Reúnanse todos!

 _Akio Furukawa, el padre de Nagisa y_ _líder_ _del equipo nos_ _reúne_ _a todos para una charla antes del partido_ _…_

AKIO: En primer lugar, gracias a todos por haber venido. Es un honor tener a todos aquí presentes pero resultará inútil si perdemos. Quien cometa un error tendrá que comer el pan de Sanae ¡Jueguen con ganas!

KYOU: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de "el pan de Sanae"?

TOMOYA: Créeme. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

KUROU: Bueno, yo estaré observándolos desde aquí.

TOMOYO: Oigan, ¿no me habían dicho que lograron convencer a Kurou a jugar con nosotros el partido?

RYOU: Es que… pues... esto…

KYOU: Solo pudimos convencerlo a que viniera a apoyarnos pero no a jugar en él. Ah, este chico no tiene remedio.

RYOU: Lo lamento mucho.

KYOU: ¡Y tú no tienes que disculparte por él!

 _El_ _día_ _crucial_ _había_ _llegado. Kurou_ _aún_ _se niega a jugar al lado de sus_ _compañeros_ _debido a que no puede superar aquella tragedia ocurrida en su pasado. Sin embargo, por azares del destino nuevamente_ _deberá_ _enfrentar su dolor para seguir adelante con su vida._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Jamás_ _olvidaré_ _aquel partido en el cual estuvimos todos reunidos, las personas que_ _conocí_ _en el pasado, las personas con quienes convivo y por_ _último_ _la persona con la que deseo estar por siempre en el futuro. Sin embargo, para ello_ _tenía_ _que superar aquel_ _obstáculo_ _que me_ _impedía_ _avanzar hacia adelante solo que esta vez no estoy solo._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 30: El poder de los**_ _ **vínculos**_ _ **.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan el**_ _ **próximo**_ _ **capítulo**_ _ **.**_


	31. Memoria 30: El poder de los vinculos

**Memoria 30: El poder de los vínculos**

 _Al terminar la_ _conversación_ _, todos los miembros del equipo se disponen a colocarse en sus respectivas posiciones y nos tocaba el turno de lanzar. El lanzador del equipo es nada menos que el padre de Nagisa, Akio. En los extremos del_ _jardín_ _y defendiendo las bases estaban Tomoya, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Misae, las hermanas Fujibayashi, Yusuke y Youhei como_ _cátcher_ _, mientras que Sanae, Kouko, Mei, Nagisa y yo animamos al equipo desde la banca._

 _El partido empieza y estaba decidido a nueve entradas, es decir, el equipo que consiga_ _más_ _carreras en su turno de batear durante sus nueve entradas_ _sería_ _el ganador._

NAGISA: ¡El juego está empezando!

MEI: ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Yoshino!

KOUKO: Yuu-kun, buena suerte.

SANAE: Chicos, esfuércense.

YOUHEI: Oigan, ¿nadie se acuerda de mí?

KYOU: Mmmm… (Sigue deprimido. No hay opción, espero que resulte)

BATEADOR #1: Vaya, retarnos con un equipo tan disparejo como este… realmente has perdido la cabeza, Furukawa.

AKIO: Yo no estaría tan seguro. Aunque no lo creas este podría ser el equipo más interesante.

 _Akio lanza la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y llega justo en los guantes de Sunohara con un fuerte impacto_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

SUNOHARA: ¡Gyaaaaaa!

RYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Qué rápido!

TOMOYA: De entre todos nosotros, ese loco es la única persona que puede detener un lanzamiento como ese.

 _Akio nuevamente lanza la pelota con la misma intensidad y_ _Sunohara recibe la pelota con un fuerte impacto en el guante…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

YOUHEI: ¡Oigan! ¡Mi mano no va a aguantar!

KYOU: A nadie le importa tu mano, solo asegúrate de coger la pelota.

YOUHEI: ¿¡NO ESTÁS SIENDO DEMASIADO CRUEL!?

 _La primera entrada termina de forma exitosa sin dejar que el equipo rival anote una sola carrera_ _…_

AKIO: Tres outs seguidos. Buen inicio.

KUROU: Me trae muchos recuerdos…

AKIO: Oye, ¿no deberías intentarlo tú también, mocoso?

KUROU: No, no me siento en forma el día de hoy.

RYOU: Kurou…

 _Ahora es turno de nuestra primera entrada y_ _súbitamente_ _Youhei Sunohara es el primero en batear pero de forma_ _extraña_ _en lugar de posicionarse a la izquierda para batear con su diestra, lo hace desde el lado opuesto_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Ese tipo es zurdo?

KUROU: Te equivocas. Ese idiota cree que el casillero para bateadores zurdos es el más cercano a la primera base.

 _Cuando_ _creíamos_ _que Sunohara iba a batear la pelota en primer lugar, solo le da un toquecito con el_ _bate_ _y la pelota rebota suavemente no lejos del extremo del campo._

KUROU: Ese idiota fingió batear y dio un toquecito, además para colmo lo acaban de ponchar.

KYOU: Definitivamente es un horrible inicio para nosotros ¡Traes mala suerte al equipo, fracasado!

NAGISA: Vamos, vamos, Kyou-chan tranquilízate.

YOUHEI: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Estamos enfrentando a un lanzador de nivel nacional! ¿Acaso tú le hubieras dado?

KYOU: ¿Ah sí? Entonces déjame demostrártelo, quejica.

RYOU: Mi hermana y Sunohara pelean mucho.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Eso explica por qué esa vez se le confesó a ese tipo.

KYOU & YOUHEI: ¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ!?

KUROU: Eso sí es ser muy directos.

 _El siguiente turno de batear era de la insoportable hermana melliza de Ryou, Kyou. El lanzador arroja la pelota y ella con todas sus fuerzas batea la pelota_ _arrojándola_ _lejos al_ _jardín_ _derecho de la cancha dejando a sus oponentes estupefactos y ella consigue llegar sin problemas a la primera base_ _…_

AKIO: Eso no estuvo nada mal.

KUROU: Obviamente. Con la fuerza que tiene para derribarme cada día, no me sorprende.

KYOU: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Jajajaja!

YOUHEI: ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Déjenme batear el siguiente!

TOMOYA: ¿Acaso no conoces las reglas?

 _En el siguiente turno de batear le toca a Misae Sagara y exitosamente batea la pelota_ _arrojándolo_ _lejos al_ _jardín_ _central del fondo consiguiendo ambas llenar las dos primeras bases. El cuarto turno le toca al_ _capitán_ _del equipo para batear_ _…_

AKIO: Vamos por las tres carreras.

SANAE: Akio, ¡tú puedes!

NAGISA: ¡Animo papá!

 _El lanzador arroja la pelota pero se le va lejos del centro_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Bola!

AKIO: ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué rayos no me haces frente?

 _Después_ _de la jugada de Akio, llega el turno de mi prima Tomoyo al bate._ _S_ _in embargo, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que_ _decidí_ _darle algunas instrucciones_ _…_

KUROU: Bueno, tenemos un out y las bases llenas. Tomoyo, contamos contigo.

TOMOYO: Pero yo… es la primera vez que bateo.

KUROU: No es complicado. Mira, sostén ambas manos firmemente con el bate.

TOMOYO: ¿Así?

KUROU: Mmmm… no, no. Para que logres un buen efecto y te acostumbres al manejo del bate, primero como eres diestra, sostén primero con tu mano izquierda la parte de arriba y con tu otra mano la parte de abajo, así.

TOMOYO: ¿Está bien?

KUROU: Sí, ahora inclina tus rodillas un poco hacia abajo y golpeas con todas tus fuerzas sin soltar el bate. Una vez que le pegues sales corriendo hacia la primera base donde está el viejo ese.

TOMOYO: Sabes mucho de estas cosas, pienso que sería genial que jugaras también.

KUROU: Sí, tal vez… pero… ya es demasiado tarde…

KYOU: (Mmmm… Tomoyo no ha podido convencerlo, supongo que habrá que tomar medidas extremas.)

 _En el turno de Tomoyo, ella se esfuerza en batear siguiendo mis indicaciones pero al parecer ha olvidado algunos detalles por los nervios_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

KUROU: ¡Tomoyo! Relájate, solo concéntrate en batear el área que no sobrepase la altura de tu rodilla.

TOMOYO: ¡Sí!

 _Tomoyo sigue mis indicaciones y para sorpresa consigue batear con una fuerza sorprendente y la bola cruza el_ _jardín_ _saliendo fuera_ _más_ _allá_ _de la cancha_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Jajaja! ¡Chúpense esa!

LANZADOR: ¡Imposible!

TOMOYO: ¡Ay dios! Perdónenme, hice que perdiéramos la pelota.

TOMOYA: ¡Bien hecho Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡No importa! ¡Ve a dar la vuelta alrededor de las bases!

 _El siguiente turno era de Yusuke Yoshino, quien falla en batear el primer lanzamiento. Luego de Tomoya quien no consigue_ _ningún_ _resultado por su_ _lesión_ _en el hombro y la primera entrada termina con ventaja nuestra._

 _Sin embargo, durante la mitad de la segunda entrada del equipo rival un accidente ocurre y Akio es lesionado su pierna por el bate del equipo contrario._

ENTRENADOR RIVAL: ¿Qué quiere que hagamos ahora? ¿Le prestamos a algún jugador que lo reemplace?

AKIO: ¡No seas idiota! ¡Eso haría que el juego pierda sentido! Definitivamente no vamos a perder por el bien de esta ciudad. Cambio de lanzador. El lanzador sustituto es… ¡Kurou Sakagami!

TODOS: ¡Oooooh!

KUROU: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

AKIO: Vamos mocoso, a jugar.

KUROU: ¡Me niego! Solo soy un espectador, no un jugador.

AKIO: Eres de esta ciudad ¿Cómo puedes negarte?

KUROU: Si digo que no, ¡es no!

AKIO: ¡Jajaja! Pensaba que por tu apariencia serías un tipo con agallas, pero no eres más que un cobarde.

KUROU: ¡Ya les dije que no puedo hacerlo! ¡Es imposible para mí jugar al beisbol!

AKIO: Entonces, mi sustituto será ¡Nagisa Furukawa!

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

AKIO: Es ella o tú, ¿qué escoges?

KUROU: Lo siento… no puedo…

RYOU: Kurou…

KYOU: (¡Demonios! ¿Por qué todo está saliendo mal?)

 _En la banca, Mei se encuentra preocupada por Nagisa quien va a ser el lanzador sustituto y yo me encontraba triste al decepcionar a mis amigos por mi_ _escepticismo…_

MEI: ¿Nagisa-chan estará bien?

AKIO: Bueno, no tenía otra opción ya que cierta persona se rehúsa a representar el valor de nuestro equipo.

SANAE: Nagisa, ¡tú puedes!

TOMOYA: Nagisa, no te esfuerces demasiado.

RYOU: Incluso si batean, estamos para apoyarte.

NAGISA: Sí, gracias por su ayuda.

YOUHEI: ¡Bien! Lanza ahora, Nagisa-chan.

 _Nagisa lanza suavemente la bola pero es bateada y cae en el_ _jardín_ _central del fondo pero Tomoyo recupera_ _rápido_ _la pelota_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Tomoyo! ¡Arrójame la pelota!

TOMOYO: ¡Allá va!

 _Tomoyo arroja con una fuerza impresionante la pelota y Tomoya la recibe firmemente resistiendo el impacto y consiguen evitar que el jugador contrario consiga la primera base_ _…_

NAGISA: Logré superar esta entrada gracias a ustedes.

TOMOYO: No tienes que preocuparte. Para eso estamos aquí.

KYOU: Ojala pudiéramos decir de alguien que debería aportar al equipo.

KUROU: Lo siento.

RYOU: Disculpa por forzarte venir aquí. No era buena idea después de todo.

KUROU: No te preocupes. Me arrepentiría si no los viera jugar con mis propios ojos.

KYOU: ¡Cielos! ¿Tanta es tu depresión que no te deja siquiera tocar la pelota?

KUROU: Les dije que no entenderían.

KOUKO: Esto… Sakagami… disculpa lo que te dije hace tiempo. Por mi culpa…

KUROU: No, usted solo hacía lo correcto por ella y por mí.

KYOU: Oigan, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio? ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos?

RYOU: Hermana, espera.

KUROU: No, es mejor que lo escuche también. La profesora Ibuki es la hermana mayor de mi amiga de infancia que sufrió un accidente automovilístico hace tres años.

KYOU: Entonces…

KUROU: Es la razón por la que no puedo jugar beisbol nunca más. Por eso les dije que nunca lo entenderían.

 _Mientras tanto, Youhei anima a su amigo Tomoya quien le toca a batear ahora_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Oye Okazaki, asegúrate de estar en una base antes de mí.

TOMOYA: (¿Y le pides eso a alguien que tiene el hombro discapacitado?)

AMPAYER: ¡Striker! ¡Bateador fuera!

TOMOYA: ¡Cielos!

 _Después_ _de algunas carreras, nuestro equipo se pone nuevamente en ventaja con Tomoyo y Kotomi en las dos primeras bases._ _E_ _l siguiente turno corresponde ahora a Yoshino Yusuke_ _…_

MEI: ¡Yoshino, buena suerte!

YUSUKE: Sí.

 _Yoshino se prepara para batear pero se queda quieto y recibe dos strike por lo que solo le queda una oportunidad para batear_ _…_

YUSUKE: Hasta ahora no he podido contribuir en nada al equipo, pero por el bien de estos muchachos aquí presentes le voy a dar. Este es… ¡Mi regalo!

 _Yusuke batea con todas sus fuerzas y le da justo a la bola_ _mandándolo_ _al_ _jardín_ _izquierdo y todos entran en_ _emoción_ _al ver que Yusuke le atina a la pelota_ _…_

MEI: ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!

MISAE: Incluso ahora, sigue siendo bueno en estas situaciones.

YUSUKE: Pequeños, este es el mejor regalo que puedo darles por ahora. Un regalo sin forma llamado "memoria". No tengo dinero ni puedo comprarles nada que tenga forma, aún así…

 _Antes de terminar, Yusuke es interrumpido por el jugador contrario quien lo poncha perdiendo la oportunidad de ganar una carrera y sacar fuera_ _también_ _a Tomoyo y Kotomi_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Estás fuera!

YUSUKE: ¡Demonios!

 _Yusuke se queda triste y decepcionado en la banca siendo consolado por su esposa_ _…_

MISAE: En verdad no ha cambiado nada este tipo.

KOUKO: Lo sentimos mucho.

 _Después_ _de varias entradas, llegamos a la octava con el marcador en contra 10 a 6 por lo que las cosas iban mal para el equipo de Akio._

AKIO: Finalmente nos voltearon el partido.

NAGISA: Lo siento mucho.

YOUHEI: No es tu culpa, Nagisa-chan. Ellos son demasiado fuertes.

KYOU: Lo dice alguien que dejo que tomaran la delantera por su lanzamiento alocado.

YOUHEI: ¿Eh?

TOMOYO: Antes de eso, tomaste jugadas equivocadas.

MEI: Además, lo único que hacías era hacer toquecitos con el bate y dejar que los corredores entren por las bases.

YOUHEI: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeek!

 _Era nuestro turno de batear y_ _después_ _que Nagisa consiguiera golpear la pelota entra en primera base. Era el turno de batear para Ryou Fujibayashi quien se prepara para batear_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡Tú puedes!

RYOU: Debo hacerlo.

 _Sin embargo, por accidente el lanzador arroja mal la pelota y le cae justo en la cara a Ryou, provocando que ella caiga al piso y se lastime el tobillo_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Tiempo!

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¡Ryou! ¿Te encuentras bien?

RYOU: Sí, creo que todavía puedo… ¡Ayyy!

LANZADOR: Lo siento. Se me escapó de las manos. No imaginé que este equipo fuera tan frágil. Por eso dijimos que este equipo es tan disparejo. La victoria es nuestra.

KYOU: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: ¡Ryou! ¿Te encuentras bien?

RYOU: Descuida, solo me lastimé el tobillo.

ENTRENADOR RIVAL: ¿Necesita que le prestemos un jugador?

AKIO: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mei, prepárate para jugar!

MEI: ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¡Esperen!

AKIO: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¡Señor Furukawa! ¡Déjeme jugar en su lugar!

TODOS: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

NAGISA: Kurou, ¿lo dices en serio?

KUROU: Jamás he hablado tan en serio. Denme ese bate, voy a voltearles el partido.

 _Nadie_ _podía_ _creerlo, finalmente_ _había_ _decidido jugar beisbol a pesar de haberme negado al principio._ _N_ _o_ _podía_ _soportar que alguien lastime a Ryou y se burlara de nuestro equipo._ _E_ _staba realmente furioso_ _…_

LANZADOR: Vaya, así que el cobarde finalmente se decidió dar la cara. Veamos que tan bueno eres.

KUROU: Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras.

KYOU: (¡Siiiii! ¡Por fin!)

RYOU: Kurou, ¿estará bien?

KYOU: No te preocupes. Está en su mejor forma ahora.

RYOU: Pero, está muy enfadado.

KYOU: Claro. Es natural que esté enfadado por ver lastimada a la mujer que él ama, ¿no es genial?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

 _El primer lanzamiento se aproxima y con un acto de reflejo muy preciso consigo batear con fuerza la pelota volando hacia los cielos fuera de la cancha logrando un homerun_ _…_

TODOS: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

KUROU: Yo… ¿Lo hice?

TOMOYA: ¡Vamos Kurou! ¡Da la vuelta!

LANZADOR: ¿Qué? ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo pudo batear tan fuerte?

 _La entrada termina con el marcador de 10 a 9 con ventaja del equipo rival. Sin embargo,_ _parecía_ _que el partido va a terminar con una sorpresa. En la siguiente entrada, le_ _pedí_ _al_ _padre de Nagisa ser el lanzador en lugar de ella._ _E_ _sta vez las cosas_ _sería_ _n diferentes_ _…_

AKIO: De acuerdo. Demuestra lo que sabes hacer.

KUROU: Lo haré. Se arrepentirán de haberse burlado de nosotros.

 _Era la_ _última_ _entrada, si_ _conseguíamos_ _evitar que el equipo contrario anote_ _más_ _carreras,_ _obtendríamos_ _una oportunidad para voltearles el partido_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Aaaaaaaaaargh!

AMPAYER: ¡Primer Strike!

TOMOYA: ¡Increíble! ¡Ese lanzamiento es más rápido que la del viejo!

BATEADOR #1: ¡Imposible!

 _En mi siguiente lanzamiento_ _ocurrió_ _lo mismo y finalmente_ _lancé_ _una vez_ _más_ _otra bola_ _rápida_ _en la siguiente_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!

MEI: ¡Siiii! ¡Hemos conseguido un "Out"!

AKIO: "La mano de oro" ha regresado.

YUSUKE: Es verdad.

 _Contra el siguiente bateador, no me_ _dejé_ _vencer y_ _usé_ _mi mejor lanzamiento y_ _logré_ _anotar tres Strikes seguidos y eliminar un bateador_ _más…_ _._

MEI: ¡Sakagami es increíble!

KOTOMI: Kurou…

TOMOYO: Ha recuperado su espíritu.

YOUHEI: ¡Mi mano no va a aguantar más!

KYOU: ¡Tú sigue aguantando hasta que ganemos el partido!

YOUHEI: ¡No sean tan crueles!

AKIO: Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa.

SANAE: ¿Qué sucede?

AKIO: Es muy probable que el equipo contrario se haya dado cuenta.

 _Antes que ingrese el tercer bateador, el entrenador le da instrucciones acerca de la jugada preparada para el siguiente lanzamiento_ _…_

BATEADOR #3: Entiendo. Así que esa es su técnica, ¿eh?

 _El bateador se prepara para batear mientras que yo, con una mirada seria y concentrado_ _únicamente_ _en la cancha, estaba preparado para el momento decisivo e hice mi primer lanzamiento_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Auuuuuch!

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

NAGISA: ¡Sí! ¡Kurou lo logró!

KUROU: Solo un poco más… tengo que hacerlo…

BATEADOR #3: (Ya veo, es tal como dijo el entrenador.)

 _Una vez_ _más_ _lancé_ _más_ _la pelota e hice otro lanzamiento con bola_ _rápida…_

YOUHEI: ¡Mi manooooo!

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

KUROU: (Esto es raro. En estos momentos, deberían estar desesperados pero los veo confiados, ¿por qué?)

 _Este era mi tercer lanzamiento y_ _lancé_ _otra bola_ _rápida_ _pero_ _…_

BATEADOR #3: ¡Esta vez te tengo!

KUROU: ¿Qué?

 _El bateador consigue darle a la pelota y la arroja lejos,_ _más_ _allá_ _de la cancha provocando un Home Run para el equipo contrario_ _…_

BATEADOR #3: ¿Viste eso?

AKIO: Ya se dieron cuenta.

SANAE: ¿Qué cosa?

AKIO: Dado que él ya no practica beisbol, solo se limita a hacer bolas rápidas en línea recta. Una vez que el bateador adivina su trayectoria las probabilidades de darle aumentan.

MEI: ¡Ay no! Eso quiere decir que…

AKIO: El mocoso debe hallar una manera de superar esa situación.

 _El partido_ _continúa_ _y nuestras posibilidades disminuyen al dejar que el equipo contrario consiga hacer dos carreras_ _más_ _, la cual nos deja en desventaja_ _…_

KUROU: (¡Maldición! Se han dado cuenta que ya no puedo hacer otro tipo de lanzamientos más que en línea recta. Dos bases llenas, el próximo a batear podría llegar a derrotarnos, dos strikes completados. Solo falta uno para conseguirlo, pero… el ya sabe la trayectoria donde va a llegar la pelota. Esto no puede terminar así. ¡Rayos! ¿Eh? Un momento, cuando el padre de Nagisa sustituyó a ella en su lugar, escuché decir: "Cuando una persona con buen físico es el lanzador, sus lanzamientos son muy propensos a ser bateados. Pero un lanzamiento lento y en forma de arco hecho por un mal lanzador es mucho más difícil de batear." Ya lo tengo. Gracias, viejo.)

BATEADOR #6: Prepárate para tu derrota, "Mano de Oro".

KUROU: Eso veremos.

 _Esta vez, en lugar de hacer una bola_ _rápida_ _cambié_ _mi postura de lanzar y en lugar de ello lance una bola lenta con una trayectoria en forma de arco que justamente cae en los guantes de Sunohara siendo el_ _cátcher_ _nuestro equipo_ _…_

AMPAYER: ¡Strike! ¡Bateador fuera!

TOMOYA: ¡Lo conseguiste Kurou!

KYOU: ¡Bien hecho!

AKIO: Nada mal mocoso.

KUROU: Gracias a todos. Muchachos, aún podemos voltear este partido. ¡Ganemos este encuentro!

TODOS: ¡Siiiiiiiiii!

BATEADOR #6: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

BATEADOR #3: Porque es la Mano de Oro.

ENTRENADOR RIVAL: El encuentro aún no termina. Vamos a vencerles.

TODOS: ¡Siiiiii!

 _Con los_ _ánimos_ _motivados, llega nuestra_ _última_ _entrada y comenzando con las chicas, dan un buen avance consiguiendo entre ellas, una carrera_ _más_ _en ventaja aunque Tomoyo no pudo conseguir llegar a alguna base por lo que_ _aún_ _seguíamos_ _en desventaja._

 _Sin embargo, con el_ _último_ _esfuerzo de Kyou y Kotomi consiguen empatar el partido._

 _Los_ _últimos_ _bateadores se preparan para batear, el siguiente es nada menos que Nagisa_ _…_

RYOU: Cálmate, Nagisa-chan.

KYOU: ¡Concéntrate Nagisa!

KUROU: Solo mantén tus ojos concentrados en la pelota.

TOMOYA: Tú puedes. No te preocupes por ser ponchada. Batea con todas tus fuerzas para que no te lamentes de nada.

NAGISA: Para que no me lamente de nada…

 _Nagisa se concentra e inesperadamente logra batear la pelota dejando asombrados y corriendo alcanza la primera base_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Lo logre!

AKIO: ¡Bien! ¡Esa es mi hija!

 _Es el turno de Misae pero por mala suerte es ponchada y no consigue una oportunidad para anotar_ _…_

MISAE: Estoy cansada.

AKIO: Ni modo. Eso fue mala suerte.

YUSUKE: ¿Estoy sonriendo?

YOUHEI: No, para nada.

YUSUKE: Discúlpenme por estar así… discúlpenme por estar tan patético… discúlpenme por dejar esto en sus memorias… pero…

 _Llega el turno de Yusuke para batear y se prepara con una mirada firme_ _…_

YUSUKE: ¡Yo sonreiré al final!

KOUKO: ¡Yuu-kun, buena suerte!

YUSUKE: ¡Este es mi regalo para todos ustedes!

 _Yusuke consigue batear con_ _éxito_ _la pelota_ _enviándola_ _al fondo del_ _jardín_ _izquierdo y Nagisa corre para alcanzar la segunda base mientras que_ _él_ _llega a la primera y justo_ _después_ _de llegar_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Bien! ¡Tenemos a dos corredores en bases!

YUSUKE: Pequeños. Este es el mejor regalo… ¡Esperen! ¡Tiempo fuera!

AMPAYER: De acuerdo.

YUSUKE: Este es el mejor regalo que puedo darles en este momento. Un regalo sin forma llamado "memoria". No puedo comprarles nada que tenga forma ¡Aún así, incluso sin tener forma, un recuerdo existirá por siempre!

JUGADOR RIVAL: Esto… ¿Ya terminaste?

YUSUKE: Sí, gracias por su tiempo.

KOUKO: ¡Yuu-kun! ¡Eres maravilloso!

MISAE: ¡Argh! No ha cambiado en nada.

MEI: Estoy conmovida por sus palabras, señor Yoshino.

KUROU: Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Dime.

KUROU: Todo depende de ti.

TOMOYA: Pero mi hombro…

SANAE: Okazaki, tú puedes.

KUROU: ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! No uses tu lesión de excusa. Tú me enseñaste eso.

TOMOYA: Tienes razón.

 _Okazaki, superando sus dificultades, se prepara para el momento decisivo y el lanzador arroja la pelota y con un esfuerzo, logra golpear la pelota_ _arrojándola_ _lejos por el_ _jardín_ _central y tanto como Nagisa y Yusuke adelantan una base_ _más_ _. Finalmente era mi turno, el_ _último_ _bateador del equipo._ _L_ _a hora decisiva se acerca, victoria o derrota, solo una de las dos_ _sería_ _lo que va a ocurrir en este momento crucial_ _…_

AKIO: Oye mocoso.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

AKIO: Dos outs y todas las bases llenas. Todo depende de ti.

KUROU: Es verdad… pero… yo…

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡No te rindas!

KYOU: ¡Hazlo por la persona que amas!

KUROU: No tenías que mencionar eso.

 _Me_ _acerqué_ _a la base, preparado empezaba a mirar el entorno y de pronto me di cuenta de algo que_ _llegó_ _en mi memoria. Un recuerdo que_ _había_ _olvidado hace tiempo, algo que_ _llegó_ _a afectarme por el resto de mi vida_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Qué le ocurre a Kurou? Está paralizado.

YUSUKE: Sakagami…

AKIO: Es igual que aquel partido.

YOUHEI: ¿Huh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

TOMOYO: Fue cuando el equipo de nuestro instituto sufrió la derrota aquella vez.

KYOU & RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Es lo mismo… dos outs… bases llenas… el marcador en contra… el último bateador… exactamente igual que aquel partido…

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

 _Fue en ese momento cuando_ _recordé_ _el_ _último_ _partido que tuve con el equipo hace tres_ _años_ _._ _E_ _ra la fase eliminatoria del torneo y_ _estábamos_ _con el marcador en contra justo como este encuentro, con la_ _situación_ _exactamente igual a aquel entonces_ _…_

KUROU: Si hubiera bateado en ese partido, hubiéramos ganado. Pero… pero…

AMPAYER: ¡Strike!

RYOU & KYOU: ¡Kurou, reacciona!

KUROU: No puedo… ¡No puedo! Va a suceder lo mismo…

 _Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, no_ _podía_ _creer lo que_ _veían_ _mis ojos._ _E_ _staba justo_ _allí_ _, entre los espectadores aparece ella_ _…_

FUUKO: ¡No te rindas! ¡Kurou! ¡No olvides tu promesa!

 _En ese momento,_ _recordé_ _las palabras que Fuuko me dijo cuando tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme con ella por_ _última_ _vez en lo que_ _parecía_ _ser un_ _sueño…_

[FLASHBACK]

FUUKO: ¡Muchas gracias! Me he divertido bastante, mi querido Kurou. Has sido más que un amigo para mí pero…

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Aún hay más cosas que quiero decirte y…!

FUUKO: Kurou, prométeme que ya no sufrirás más por mí. Si aún yo me vaya, quiero que seas feliz y encuentres a la persona que te ayudara a encontrar la felicidad.

KUROU: Así lo hare, pero…

FUUKO: Descuida, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver. Y cuando nos veamos nuevamente quiero verte con esa sonrisa que llevas ahora.

KUROU: Sí, así lo hare.

FUUKO: Te quiero mucho, cuídate.

KUROU: Y yo a ti. Adiós… Fuuko… nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

KUROU: Fuuko, yo… ¡Voy a hacerlo!

 _Volviendo al presente, el lanzador arroja la pelota con una bola_ _rápida_ _y yo con fuerza y_ _precisión_ _conseguí_ _batear la pelota y Nagisa consigue anotar una carrera consiguiendo la victoria para nuestro equipo 11 a 10._

 _Todos celebrando el triunfo y abrazando tanto a_ _mí_ _como a Nagisa con mucha euforia._ _E_ _l jugador estrella del equipo rival se acerca hacia_ _mí_ _mientras todos se preparan para retirarse de la cancha_ _…_

JUGADOR: ¡Mano de Oro!

KUROU: ¿Huh?

JUGADOR: Fue un juego espectacular. Deberías volver a las ligas profesionales.

KUROU: No, eso es algo que ya no puedo hacer.

JUGADOR: ¿Por qué razón?

KUROU: Porque tengo un nuevo sueño.

JUGADOR: Ya veo. Entonces juguemos de nuevo. Alguna vez.

KUROU: Sí, en otra ocasión.

JUGADOR: Disculpa por lo de antes. Dile a la chica ruda de cabello largo que cumplí con mi parte.

KUROU: Descuida. ¿Eh? ¿La chica ruda de cabello largo? Mmmm…

 _Al final del atardecer,_ _estábamos_ _en casa de Nagisa todos reunidos para celebrar el triunfo de nuestro equipo._ _Había_ _un gran banquete alrededor de la mesa mientras_ _estábamos_ _todos en medio de la_ _celebración…_

TOMOYO: Misae, ¿puedo visitarla de nuevo?

MISAE: Sí, cuando quieras.

KOUKO: Disculpen la demora. Hemos traído más comida.

SANAE: Coman todo lo que quieran.

KOTOMI: ¡Todo luce muy delicioso!

YOUHEI: Llevo preguntándome todo el rato pero, ¿Quién es ella? ¿La hermana mayor de Nagisa?

TOMOYA: Algo por el estilo.

YOUHEI: Hermanas hermosas, ¿eh? ¡Jajaja!

RYOU: Dime Kurou, ¿te divertiste el día de hoy?

KUROU: Sí, a pesar que me hicieron jugar en contra de mi consentimiento.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho!

KUROU: Descuida, no es tu culpa. ¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?

RYOU: Mucho mejor. Gracias a la señorita Misae quien me curó la lesión.

MISAE: Bueno, siempre tengo que atender a chicos con esa clase de problemas por lo que ya tengo algo de experiencia.

KUROU: Hablando de eso. Quiero hablar seriamente contigo, Kyou.

KYOU: Oye, ¿por qué me miras con esa cara?

KUROU: Tú planeaste todo, ¿no es así?

KYOU: ¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo ni idea.

KUROU: No sé, pero un pajarillo por ahí me ha soplado que todo eso del accidente fue un chantaje para obligarme a jugar.

KYOU: ¡Auch! Pues… solo esa parte… pero no fue toda mi idea, ¿sabes?

KUROU: ¿Así que lo admites?

KYOU: Sí, sí, lo admito. Pero no todo fue idea mía.

KUROU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

RYOU: ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿No me digan que…? Todo este partido, el hecho de reunir a todos…

YUSUKE: Todos estábamos preocupados por ti. Cuando tus amigos nos dijeron que no eras capaz de sostener una pelota de beisbol y tu depresión por el pasado, decidimos todos hacer lo posible para participar en esto.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¿Quiere decir que todos ustedes están aquí por mí?

AKIO: Así es, mocoso. Eres muy afortunado por tener muchos amigos que se preocupan por ti.

KUROU: Pero yo…

YOUHEI: Siempre serás nuestro amigo y cuando uno esté en problemas siempre nos apoyamos el uno al otro para salir adelante.

TOMOYA: Él tiene razón. Siempre te preocupas por ayudarnos y ahora decidimos hacer algo por ti.

KUROU: Chicos… muchas gracias… no sé por qué rayos salen lágrimas de mis ojos…

KOUKO: Estoy segura que mi hermana estaría feliz de verte ahora.

KUROU: Profesora Ibuki…

AKIO: Bueno, para celebrar la victoria de los Panaderos Furukawa y el regreso de nuestro amigo Kuroneko a la cancha. ¡Todos… salud!

TODOS: ¡Salud!

KUROU: ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene ese maldito apodo?

AKIO: Entonces, no te parece bien, ¿Kurotan?

SANAE: Oh, ¿y qué tal suena Kuro-chan?

AKIO: ¡Oh! ¡Suena mejor, Sanae!

KUROU: ¡Denme un respiroooooooooo!

TODOS: ¡Jajajajaja!

 _Es como_ _así_ _, en mi_ _último_ _año_ _de escuela mi vida_ _cambió_ _al conocer a todas_ _estas personas y gracias a cada uno de ellos, puedo salir hacia adelante en busca de un nuevo sueño…_

RYOU: Kurou, ¿te parece si vamos después a visitar juntos a Fuuko en el hospital?

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes esa historia? No, olvídalo. Prefiero no saberlo.

KYOU: Espero que no se te ocurra traicionar a Ryou después, ¿eh?

KUROU: ¡Cómo si pudiera! ¡Idiota!

KYOU & RYOU: ¡Jejejeje!

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Mi hermano mayor siempre fue una persona maravillosa,_ _él_ _siempre me_ _protegía_ _de la gente que me molestaba cuando era_ _niña_ _y_ _relucía_ _bastante cuando jugaba_ _fútbol_ _con sus amigos. Sin embargo, ahora todo es diferente._ _S_ _e encuentra en su segundo semestre y ya no sabe_ _qué_ _va a hacer con su vida._ _E_ _stoy tan preocupada que me es imposible regresar a casa sabiendo lo incorregible que se ha convertido ahora._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 31: En busca de un falso amor.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan la historia de Sunohara.**_


	32. Memoria 31: En busca de un falso amor

**Memoria 31: En busca de un falso amor**

 _Era una_ _mañana_ _tranquila como cualquier otra, aunque muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida, mi novia y su hermana_ _todavía_ _siguen viviendo en mi casa mientras que Tomoyo retoma sus actividades como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Debido a ello, se convirtieron en tres poderosas razones para no volver a mi vida solitaria y rebelde como_ _solía_ _hacer._

 _Mi amigo Tomoya Okazaki y yo cambiamos nuestras vidas y dejamos de ser rebeldes y nos convertimos en mejores alumnos, eso es porque estamos a un paso importante en nuestras vidas y porque hay personas que creen firmemente en nosotros por lo cual no debemos_ _decepcionarles_ _. Las cosas marchan por buen rumbo salvo para una persona que_ _todavía_ _no encuentra su camino_ _…_

 _En_ _la hora del almuerzo, todos se retiran hacia la_ _cafetería_ _y otros se quedan a comer su almuerzo preparado mientras que yo estaba en mi pupitre, preocupado por muchas cosas que sucedieron antes de venir a la escuela_ _…_

YOUHEI: Oye Kurou, ¿no piensas ir a almorzar con tu novia? Okazaki ya se fue a la cafetería.

KUROU: Y tú acabas de llegar, ¿no es así?

YOUHEI: Sí.

KUROU: ¡Saluda bien! Cualquiera pensaría que has estado aquí todo el tiempo.

YOUHEI: Como quieras. Voy a empezar de nuevo, escucha con atención. ¡Hola Kurou! ¿Tienes pensado en ir a almorzar con Ryou-chan?

KUROU: Eso fue horrible. Es demasiado raro venir en ti. No suenas prácticamente como tú mismo.

YOUHEI: ¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?!

KUROU: ¿Por qué no intentas saludarme "como un astronauta que se sacrifica a sí mismo para salvar la Tierra"? Eso seguramente contrarrestará lo agradable y hará que suenes más como tú mismo.

YOUHEI: No entiendo lo que quieres decir pero lo intentaré de todas maneras.

RYOU: Ah, disculpa la demora. Estaba reunida un momento con el profesor.

KUROU: Descuida, de todas maneras me estaba entreteniendo con este tipo.

YOUHEI: ¿Acaso me tomas como tu juguete?

KUROU: Algo así.

YOUHEI: ¡Aaaaargh!

RYOU: Sunohara, ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros en la cafetería?

YOUHEI: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

 _Después_ _de un rato, Sunohara, Ryou yo nos encontramos almorzando los tres juntos en la_ _cafetería_ _._ _E_ _ra una_ _situación_ _inusual ya que Ryou y yo almorzamos siempre a solas en el patio trasero del instituto pero hoy_ _teníamos_ _un tema urgente que tratar._ _H_ _oy ambos preparamos regular cantidad de comida por lo que invitamos a nuestro amigo a almorzar_ _…_

RYOU: Sírvete Sunohara.

YOUHEI: Gracias chicos, pero, ¿por qué me invitan a almorzar de repente? ¿No creen que sea un estorbo?

RYOU: ¡De ninguna manera! Además… pues… mi hermana estuvo preparando también almuerzo y…

KUROU: No nos percatamos y se nos pasó la mano con la cantidad así que sería bueno compartirla con los amigos. Ya le dimos un poco a Okazaki pero decidimos dejarlos a solas para que hablen sobre sus cosas.

YOUHEI: Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué me traen aquí? Algo se traen ustedes dos, ¿no?

RYOU: ¡Wah! ¡No! Esteee… pues…

KUROU: Supongo que nos pillaste. En efecto tenemos algo muy importante que hablar contigo.

YOUHEI: ¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

 _Le_ _expliqué_ _la_ _razón_ _por la que lo hemos llevado a este lugar para hablar_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿¡Quéeeeeee!? ¿Mei se ha quedado a vivir en tu casa?

KUROU: Tal como lo oyes.

RYOU: Pero para nosotros no es ningún problema en recibirla porque todos la queremos y como Kurou aceptó, pues…

KUROU: Bueno, tampoco podía echarla a esas horas de la noche.

RYOU: Sí, ella ya llamó a sus padres y a su escuela.

KUROU: Aparentemente ella está realmente preocupada por ti.

YOUHEI: ¿Por qué crees eso?

 _En ese momento, le_ _expliqué_ _como ella_ _llegó_ _a mi casa esa noche_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

 _En la noche_ _después_ _del partido de beisbol, Ryou y yo_ _estábamos_ _ordenando algunas cosas en mi casa antes de irnos a dormir_ _…_

KUROU: ¿No quieres darte un baño primero? Tu hermana ya terminó de usarla.

RYOU: Creo que deberías ir tu primero.

KUROU: Descuida, además tengo que terminar de alistar el almuerzo de mañana.

 _En ese instante, nuestra_ _conversación_ _es interrumpida por el timbre_ _…_

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Quién será a esta hora?

KUROU: Seguramente debe ser Tomoyo. Esta chica se mete aquí así nada más como si fuera su propia casa.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Es que es tu prima.

KUROU: Iré a ver.

 _Al abrir la puerta principal, me_ _encontré_ _con una inesperada sorpresa_ _…_

MEI: ¡Buenas noches, Sakagami!

KUROU: ¡Mei! ¿Qué haces aquí?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

MEI: Disculpen por molestarlos a esta hora pero quería pedirles un gran favor siendo tú el mejor amigo de mi hermano y… ¡Waah! ¿Qué hace una chica aquí en tu casa?

RYOU: Ah, pues…

KUROU: Es una larga historia…

 _No tuve_ _más_ _opción_ _que decirle la verdad acerca de la_ _situación_ _que tiene Ryou con su familia_ _…_

MEI: ¡Oh! Ya entiendo. Por eso, ella se queda a vivir por un tiempo aquí. ¡Jijijiji!

KUROU: ¿A qué viene esa risita?

MEI: Nunca pensé que fueras un chico tan atrevido, Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Queeeeeeee? ¡No es lo que piensas!

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh?

MEI: Bueno, nunca pensé que su relación fuera tan lejos pero eso me emociona bastante.

KUROU: ¿Has venido por ayuda o a molestarnos?

MEI: Ah, ¡es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado por completo!

KUROU: Esta chiquilla… (Sí que tiene algo en común con ese vago.)

RYOU: Dime, Mei, ¿por qué no quieres volver a tu casa?

MEI: ¡Snif! Es que mi hermanito está en su último año y además el segundo semestre de su vida escolar y a estas alturas no sabe qué piensa hacer con su vida. Estoy tan preocupada por él que no puedo regresar a casa. Por eso, quería pedirte el favor de dejarme quedar aquí hasta poder hablar con él. Pensaba en ir a casa de Nagisa-chan pero no quiero ser un estorbo para ella y Okazaki. Por esa razón, eres mi única esperanza.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Sunohara se mantiene sereno a pesar de la_ _explicación_ _que le acabo de dar acerca de su hermano._

KUROU: Por esa razón, quiere hablar contigo seriamente después.

RYOU: Sunohara, ¿tienes algún objetivo o algo que deseas hacer para tu futuro?

YOUHEI: Pues no he pensado en ello. No tengo pensado ir a la universidad así que buscaré algún trabajo por ahí.

Ah, Okazaki y tú sí que son muy afortunados. Si al menos tuviera una novia tan sensible como la de ustedes, apuesto a que mi hermana dejaría de fastidiarme.

KUROU: ¡Eso es Sunohara! ¡Le has dado justo en el clavo!

YOUHEI: ¿Eh?

 _Decidimos continuar nuestra_ _conversación_ _en el patio trasero para evitar los rumores y_ _además_ _que terminamos de comer_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿A qué viene eso?

KUROU: Escucha, la solución es mostrarle a ella que tienes una novia a quien le dedicas tu futuro. De ese modo, Mei ya no tendrá más que preocuparse.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Pero creo que no es bueno decir mentiras de ese modo.

YOUHEI: Ella tiene razón ¿Piensas que funcionará algo como eso?

KUROU: Si lo piensas bien, no eres tan feo. Tu cara de bebé puede despertar el instinto maternal de cualquier mujer. En resumen eres "Baby Sunohara".

RYOU: ¿Huh?

YOUHEI: ¿Eso crees? Pero, no sé…

KUROU: Bueno, si miras el lado positivo es posible que termines saliendo con tu falsa novia como un principio.

YOUHEI: ¡Oh! ¿Lo dices en serio, Kurou? ¡Esto suena emocionante!

RYOU: Kurou, ¿no estás haciendo esto para gastarle una broma?

KUROU: Descuida, no se trata de eso.

YOUHEI: ¿Encontraré a alguna chica obediente que pueda convencer?

KUROU: En verdad tienes una mente retorcida.

YOUHEI: ¡Aja! ¡Encontré a la candidata perfecta!

 _En ese momento, Sunohara observa a Rie Nishina, presidenta del club de coro y amiga nuestra que nos_ _ayudó_ _a_ _restablecer_ _el club de teatro conversando en el patio con unas amigas de su clase_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Allá voy!

KUROU: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿¡Vas a pedírselo a ella!? (¡Cielos!)

 _Sunohara, se presenta ante Rie y le cuenta toda la_ _situación_ _y la_ _proposición_ _que le pone para que pretenda ser su novia_ _…_

YOUHEI: No tienes que sentirte mal, solo necesito que me ayudes por un tiempo.

RIE: No sé… es que tengo que prepararme para una presentación y además… mis amigas del club…

YOUHEI: Pero solo sería una actuación.

KUROU: Si tienes alguna objeción puedes decir que no. De todas formas ya sabes cómo es él.

RIE: Pero… no sé… suena vergonzoso…

YOUHEI: Cuando luce así, parecería que la estamos obligando, ¿no?

VOZ FURIOSA: ¡Oigaaaaaaaaaaaan!

 _De pronto, a la velocidad del sonido aparece Sugisaka, la amiga inseparable de Rie y arroja a Sunohara al piso violentamente con una patada voladora_ _…_

KUROU: Olvidé advertirte que su amiga fue campeona de karate.

YOUHEI: ¡Argh! Debiste decírmelo antes.

SUGISAKA: ¡Rie-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron nada estos inútiles?

RIE: Descuida, solo estábamos charlando.

SUGISAKA: ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Cómo se atreven a molestar a Rie-chan?

RYOU: ¡Espera! Es un malentendido, Sugisaka. Lo que sucede es que estamos buscando una novia para Sunohara y…

YOUHEI: Oye Kurou, ¿y qué tal si se lo pedimos a Sugisaka?

KUROU: ¿Bromeas? Dudo bastante que acepte.

YOUHEI: Bueno, es que a pesar de aparentar tener un carácter cruel, temperamental y fría tiene también su lado tierno, ¿recuerdas? Cuando vino a pedirnos esa vez sobre dejarles a Komura como consejero para su club…

SUGISAKA: ¡Te escuché claramente, gusano infeliz!

 _Sunohara es golpeado nuevamente y arrojado al piso con una llave de karate_ _…_

SUGISAKA: Intenta decir eso de nuevo y como recompensa te arrancaré los ojos y llevármelos como amuleto de mala suerte.

YOUHEI: ¡Lo siento! ¡No volveré a decir nada!

SUGISAKA: Rie, vámonos. No quiero infectarme con sus estupideces.

RIE: De acuerdo.

SUGISAKA: ¿Cómo pueden ser los hombres tan insensibles?

RIE: Disculpen por todo. Tengo que irme. ¡Sugisaka! ¡Espérame por favor!

 _Después_ _de_ _acompañar_ _un rato a Sunohara a la_ _enfermería_ _, los tres continuamos con nuestra_ _búsqueda_ _nuevamente_ _…_

RYOU: Sunohara, ¿te encuentras mejor?

KUROU: No te preocupes. Él se restablece rápidamente cuando las chicas abusan de él.

YOUHEI: ¡Deja de decir cosas que puedan malinterpretarse, idiota!

KUROU: Bueno, descartando a Sugisaka y Nishina, ¿a quién podríamos recurrir?

RYOU: ¿Qué tal Nagisa-chan? Es muy buena y amable.

KUROU: Y tan inocente como tú. No resultaría.

RYOU: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Mei no es tonta para engañarla así. Sabe perfectamente acerca de la relación entre ella y Okazaki.

RYOU: Es verdad.

 _En ese momento, los tres caminamos por otro lado del patio y justo nos cruzamos con nada menos que Tomoyo quien_ _está_ _sentada en una banca hablando con unas chicas admiradoras suyas_ _…_

RYOU: Mira, ¿no es tu prima Tomoyo?

KUROU: Sí, quien imaginaría encontrarla precisamente aquí.

RYOU: ¿Por qué no se lo piden? Es hermosa, amable y se preocupa mucho por los demás.

KUROU: (Tanto que llega a asfixiarme.)

YOUHEI: ¿E-e-en serio?

KUROU: Sería mejor no intentarlo. Este tipo está que se muere de miedo.

YOUHEI: ¡No molestes! ¿Quién le tiene mi-miedo?

RYOU: Pero te están temblando las rodillas.

KUROU: Mira, respira profundo y guarda la calma.

 _Sunohara le hace caso y empieza a hacer ejercicios de_ _respiración_ _pero de forma graciosa y comienza a relajarse un poco_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Listo! Estoy recuperado para la acción.

RYOU: Pero todavía te veo en pánico.

YOUHEI: Es que si te pones a pensarlo, no resultaría.

RYOU: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Hasta que empiezas a hablar algo en serio.

YOUHEI: Nosotros estamos destinados a convertirnos en rivales de lucha. Solo peleamos cada vez que nos encontramos. Sin embargo, en el fondo existe respeto mutuo entre quienes reconocen la fuerza del otro.

RYOU: Suena conmovedor.

YOUHEI: Por lo tanto, ¡ahí voy!

 _Decidido, nuestro amigo decide intentarlo y se acerca a ella mientras esta_ _les_ _cuenta a sus amigas algunos consejos que vienen a pedirle_ _…_

TOMOYO: Bueno, para quitar esas clases de manchas, les recomiendo usar bicarbonato de sodio para quitarlas y si no tienen…

 _Sunohara se sienta justo a ella y la interrumpe por un instante pero lo ignora y_ _continúa_ _hablando_ _…_

TOMOYO: Si no lo tienen a la mano, pueden usar vinagre. Eso lo hice una vez para limpiar las manchas de mi primo…

YOUHEI: ¡No me ignores de ese modo!

CHICA #1: Sakagami, ¿conoce a este chico?

TOMOYO: Mantengan su distancia. Es peligroso si lo miran a los ojos.

YOUHEI: ¡No hables de mí como si fuera una fiera salvaje!

RYOU: Tomoyo, buenas tardes. Por favor, escucha lo que Sunohara tiene que decirte.

TOMOYO: Ah, Ryou. El juego de beisbol del otro día fue bastante divertido.

RYOU: Sí. Estuviste maravillosa.

KUROU: Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.

TOMOYO: Veo que te encuentras mejor Kurou. Jugaste espectacular en los momentos cruciales del partido.

KUROU: No me lo hagas recordar.

CHICA #2: Sakagami, ¿los conoces?

TOMOYO: Sí, les presento a mi primo Kurou y a su prometida.

CHICAS: ¡Ooooooh! ¡Impresionante!

KUROU: ¡Deja de avergonzarme frente a los demás!

TOMOYO: ¿Por qué? Tarde o temprano te vas a casar con ella, ¿o no?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tú y Kyou no paran de decir eso?

YOUHEI: ¡Oigan! ¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer una conversación sin mí?!

TOMOYO: ¿Qué? ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

KUROU: Ah, él tiene un favor importante que pedirte ¿Podrías escucharle?

TOMOYO: Ustedes vienen a pedirme favores con mucha frecuencia, ¿no?

KUROU: Por algo eres la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

YOUHEI: Sabes, ahora me encuentro muy preocupado.

TOMOYO: Pues yo te veo bastante relajado, como de costumbre.

YOUHEI: No tiene nada que ver contigo.

TOMOYO: Tienes razón. Adiós.

YOUHEI: ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Se supone que tienes que decir, "no quiero verte perder contra alguien que no sea yo"!

TOMOYO: ¿Huh? Pero si nunca he considerado decir eso en toda mi vida.

YOUHEI: ¡Solo dilo! ¡De ese modo no puedo continuar!

TOMOYO: No quiero verte perder contra alguien que no sea yo.

YOUHEI: "¿Perder?" ¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo…?

 _De forma_ _instantánea_ _y sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, Sunohara sale volando por los cielos por la veloz patada de Tomoyo_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucedió?

TOMOYO: Si lo que quería era enfrentarme, lo hubiera dicho desde un principio y evitarnos todo ese rollo. Bueno, tengo que irme. Kurou, nos vemos y no cometas errores.

KUROU: Me pregunto quién de los dos es mayor aquí.

TOMOYO: Ryou, cuida bien de mi primo y tráele mucha felicidad.

RYOU: Esteee… ¡Sí!

KUROU: ¡Ya para de molestarnos!

 _Tomoyo se retira con el resto de chicas de regreso al edificio,_ _dejándome_ _malhumorado por sus vergonzosos comentarios_ _…_

KUROU: Mi prima está cada vez más insoportable.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Pero se preocupa mucho por ti.

KUROU: Eso es lo que me incomoda. Bueno, volvamos al salón.

RYOU: Sí. Pero…

KUROU: Dime.

RYOU: Siento que hemos olvidado importante.

KUROU: No creo, mejor démonos prisa antes que nuestros compañeros se burlen de nuestra tardanza.

 _En la siguiente hora de descanso,_ _después_ _de reunirnos con Sunohara, los tres nuevamente iniciamos nuestra_ _búsqueda_ _para ayudar a nuestro amigo quien ahora_ _está_ _de mal humor_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Ustedes son crueles! ¡Olvidarse de mí después de lo sucedido!

RYOU: ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Sunohara!

KUROU: No es verdad, la culpa es toda tuya por haber arruinado el momento con tus payasadas.

YOUHEI: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Mi actuación estuvo magnifica! Excepto por el hecho que perdí otra vez.

KUROU: Bueno, tampoco podría imaginarme a mi prima y a ti como pareja. Sería igual que si los chanchos volaran.

YOUHEI: Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?

KUROU: A hablar con una candidata más apropiada.

YOUHEI & RYOU: ¿Huh?

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, en la biblioteca del instituto,_ _los tres_ _llegamos para encontrarnos justo con esa persona que como de costumbre se encuentra leyendo libros_ _…_

KOTOMI: De acuerdo ¡Voy a ayudarles!

YOUHEI: ¿¡De verdaaaad!?

RYOU: Kotomi-chan, gracias. Eres muy amable.

KOTOMI: ¡No puedo abandonar a un amigo en desgracia!

KUROU: Bueno, Sunohara. Felicidades.

YOUHEI: ¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Estoy emocionado!

KOTOMI: Esto… díganme que debo hacer.

KUROU: Mmmm… es verdad…

RYOU: Bueno, si están saliendo juntos creo que deberían pasar tiempo a solas y hacer muchas cosas divertidas.

YOUHEI: ¡Buena idea! Bien, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

KOTOMI: Ah, en ese caso…

 _Kotomi empieza a tocar el_ _violín_ _que le_ _había_ _regalado anteriormente._ _S_ _in embargo, a pesar que el_ _violín_ _tenía_ _poco uso, en lugar de salir una bella_ _melodía_ _, resonaba un fuerte ruido_ _ultrasónico_ _que era totalmente insoportable para nuestros_ _oídos…_

YOUHEI: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

KUROU: ¡Tenían que abrir la boca, ustedes! ¡Aaaargh!

RYOU: ¡Lo sientoooooooo!

YOUHEI: ¿No se supone que este es un violín finooooo?

KOTOMI: Sí, suena incluso mejor que el que tenía ¿No es maravilloso?

KUROU: ¡A decir verdad, suena peooooooooor!

KUROU, RYOU & YOUHEI: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, los tres salimos sumamente agotados y nos resuena_ _todavía_ _el ruido ese en nuestros_ _oídos…_

RYOU: ¿Estás seguro de esto, Sunohara? Justo cuando ella había aceptado ayudarte.

YOUHEI: Lo siento amigos, pero mis oídos no pueden soportarlo un minuto más. ¡Ayyyy!

KUROU: No debemos rendirnos, todavía nos queda una esperanza.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, nos dirigimos todos hacia el antiguo edificio del instituto en la Sala de Referencias para encontrar a nuestra siguiente amiga_ _…_

KUROU: Miyazawa, ¿estás ahí?

YUKINE: Ah, Sakagami y Sunohara. Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, amigos.

KUROU: Sí, ha pasado tiempo.

YUKINE: Y ella, ¿Quién es?

RYOU: Oh, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Ryou Fujibayashi, estudio en la misma clase que ellos.

YUKINE: Ah, sí te recuerdo. Eres amiga de Nagisa-chan, ¿verdad?

RYOU: Sí.

YOUHEI: Y la novia de este maldito suertudo.

KUROU: Oye, oye.

YOUHEI: Ah, Yukine-chan. Definitivamente luces bella el día de hoy.

YUKINE: Muchas gracias ¿Qué los trae por aquí el día de hoy?

KUROU: Veras…

 _Kurou le explica la_ _situación_ _a Yukine Miyazawa sobre buscar una chica que pretenda ser novia de Sunohara para ayudar a su hermana_ _…_ _._

YUKINE: Oh, ya veo. Fingir ser su novia, ¿verdad? Bueno, suena difícil…

YOUHEI: ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo te guiaré. Por favor, ayúdame ¿Sí?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Lo he escuchado todo.

 _De pronto, un chico alto de cabello_ _castaño_ _, que usa ropa de calle, estaba escondido debajo de la mesa del_ _salón_ _cuando aparece_ _súbitamente_ _para acorralar a Sunohara_ _…_

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Miserable basura! ¿¡Quién demonios te has creído para pedirle tal cosa a nuestra Yuki-nee!?

YOUHEI: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

KUROU: "¿Nuestra Yuki-nee?" ¿Qué significa eso?

RYOU: Miyazawa, ¿Quién es esta persona?

YUKINE: Es mi invitado. Hay un pequeño inconveniente, por lo cual le he dejado esconderse aquí.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: ¡Qué esto te quede claro, miserable! Si le causas algún problema a ella, juro que te arrancaré los huesos.

YOUHEI: ¡Aaaaargh!

 _Sunohara pierde la conciencia al recibir semejante susto y cae al piso_ _…_

KUROU: Oye, ¿no se supone que debías estar oculto?

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Es verdad. No tenía que mostrarme. Dime, ¿no nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar?

KUROU: Tal vez. La ciudad es pequeña.

MISTERIOSO CHICO: Tengo que irme. Yuki-nee, llámame si algo te sucede.

YUKINE: ¡Ah, espera! ¡Todavía no debes salir!

 _El misterioso chico se escapa velozmente por la ventana que por fortuna estamos en el primer piso_ _…_

YUKINE: Lo siento, debo retirarme.

RYOU: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

KUROU: No lo sé, pero de alguna manera me resulta familiar.

 _Al final del atardecer, terminan las clases y los tres caminamos juntos por la colina hasta llegar a la avenida donde Ryou se despide de nosotros_ _…_

RYOU: Bueno, disculpen que los deje pero prometí que hoy prepararía la cena ya que mi hermana tiene práctica el día de hoy.

KUROU: ¿En serio no quieres que te ayude?

RYOU: Descuida, pienso hacer algo sencillo. Sunohara, buena suerte.

YOUHEI: ¡Fuaaaaah! En realidad quien tiene buena suerte eres tú, Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Yo?

YOUHEI: Sí, eres afortunado de tener una novia así.

KUROU: Vamos, no te atormentes. Además, no creas que resulte tan sencillo vivir con ella.

YOUHEI: ¿Por qué lo dices?

KUROU: Bueno, tiende a esconder las cosas a sí misma por lo que no tiene mucha confianza aunque ella ha cambiado mucho últimamente.

YOUHEI: Eso es obvio.

TOMOYA: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen?

YOUHEI: ¡Wah! ¡Okazaki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

TOMOYA: Nagisa fue de compras con Sanae y aproveché en buscarles un rato. ¿En qué están entretenidos?

 _Después_ _de un rato, caminamos los tres por la_ _estación_ _de trenes mientras le explicamos a nuestro amigo el plan que tenemos para dejar que Mei se preocupe por_ _él_ _._

TOMOYA: Entiendo. Así que están buscando una novia falsa para Sunohara.

KUROU: Sí, pero no hemos tenido suerte.

YOUHEI: ¡Eso es porque siempre termino golpeado o pisoteado por tus estúpidas ideas!

KUROU: No me culpes de tus errores.

TOMOYA: Es que también cometieron el error de pedir gratis.

KUROU & YOUHEI: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué no ofrecemos una recompensa?

YOUHEI: Pero yo no tengo dinero.

TOMOYA: ¿Y eso qué importa? Vas a seducirla de todos modos, ¿o no?

KUROU: ¡Cielos! Aquí vamos de nuevo.

YOUHEI: No le hagas caso. Continúa.

TOMOYA: Mira, primero ve a halagar a la chica que deseas convencer. Luego, como a las chicas les gusta guardar secretos, hazle saber que sus secretos estarán a salvo contigo. Para terminar usa la psicología grupal a tu favor, di que todo el mundo lo hace.

YOUHEI: No está mal. Bueno, ahí voy.

KUROU: Sí es que sobrevive…

 _Sunohara sale corriendo y ve a una chica de otro instituto caminando por la calle y se dirige hacia ella siguiendo el consejo de Tomoya_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Hola amiga!

CHICA: ¿Sí?

YOUHEI: ¿Tienes tiempo? Sería grandioso que lo tuvieras, para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte. A decir verdad, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo para ti.

CHICA: Lo siento, tengo prisa.

YOUHEI: No diré tu nombre y lo mantendré en secreto de tus padres. No te preocupes todo el mundo lo hace…

CHICA: ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa!

 _La chica sale huyendo y eso hace que Sunohara reaccione al darse cuenta que otra vez ha sido objeto de burla, esta vez por su otro amigo_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Miserable! ¡Tu patética idea me hace lucir como un villano que busca gente para algo sospechoso!

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Lo siento.

KUROU: ¿Y recién te das cuenta?

YOUHEI: ¡Ustedes solo se la pasan burlándose de miiiiii!

 _De pronto, nuestra charla es interrumpida por una chica que todos conocemos y llega de forma inesperada_ _…_

KYOU: Vaya, ¿en qué problemas se han metido ahora ustedes tres?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

YOUHEI: ¡Wah! ¡Kyou Fujibayashi!

KUROU: ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que tendrías práctica el día de hoy.

KYOU: Así es, pero logramos terminar temprano y acompañé a algunas amigas a la estación cuando los vi a ustedes jugando por ahí.

KUROU: ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Kyou, has venido justo en el momento correcto ¡Necesitamos de tu ayuda!

TOMOYA: Oye, espera. ¡No irás a…!

KUROU: ¡Así es! Ella será su novia falsa.

TODOS: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

 _Todos reaccionan ante la inesperada_ _proposición_ _que Kurou les ofrece. Sin embargo, nadie tiene pensado sobre las cosas que_ _él_ _tiene planeado para esta pareja dispareja._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Estoy preocupada por el futuro de mi hermano. Sin embargo, algo que no_ _podía_ _creer fue la noticia inesperada que_ _él_ _me dio al decirme que ha conseguido una novia al cual dedicarle su futuro. Mi hermano, quien siempre ha vivido una vida despreocupada durante este tiempo,_ _¿_ _realmente_ _habrá_ _cambiado? Me_ _gustaría_ _creerlo, pero_ _…_ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _?_ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _siento este profundo dolor en mi pecho?_

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 32: Una dolorosa realidad.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan la**_ _ **continuación**_ _ **de esta historia.**_


	33. Memoria 32: Una dolorosa realidad

**Memoria 32: Una dolorosa realidad**

 _Todo_ _comenzó_ _cuando Mei Sunohara, la hermana menor de mi amigo al cual siempre le hago bromas, Youhei Sunohara, viene de visita a mi casa con una actitud muy preocupada pidiéndome_ _quedarse hasta poder convencer a su hermano de cambiar su actitud despreocupada y empiece a decidir lo que_ _hará_ _en su vida tras graduarse._

 _Tomando en cuenta la seriedad del caso, se me_ _ocurrió_ _la idea de conseguirle una novia falsa para_ _él_ _y evitar que ella siga_ _preocupándose_ _._ _P_ _or supuesto, la idea era descabellada y conseguir a alguien que pueda cumplir ese papel_ _sería_ _algo muy_ _difícil_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, para nuestra sorpresa, mientras_ _seguíamos_ _nuestra_ _búsqueda_ _cerca de la_ _estación_ _de trenes, aparece una nueva posibilidad_ _…_

KYOU: ¿Huh? ¿Estás pidiéndome que finja ser la novia de este idiota? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

KUROU: Supongo que debes ser consciente acerca de lo que ocurrió ayer, ¿verdad?

KYOU: No entiendo que tiene que ver con eso.

KUROU: Mira, si conseguimos convencer a Mei que su hermano piensa dedicar su futuro a través de una persona especial para él, dejará de preocuparse y podrá regresar a su casa sin remordimientos. ¿No te parece bien?

KYOU: Yo diría más bien que es lo más estúpido que se te ha ocurrido ¡De ninguna manera pienso participar en esto!

KUROU: Bueno, como quieras. Es muy posible que Mei se quede a vivir en mi casa para siempre mientras que su pobre y lamentable hermano vive en la profunda miseria y todo porque un alma caritativa no vino en su ayuda. Eso significaría que tendría que prestar más atención a ella en lugar de tu hermana, pero en fin…

KYOU: ¡Argh! Bueno, tal vez debería… pero…

KUROU: No entiendo por qué te sigues negando, además una vez te le confesaste a él, ¿recuerdas?

YOUHEI: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!

TOMOYA: ¿Eeeeeeeeeh? ¿Eso pasó? ¡Absolutamente increíble!

KYOU: ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Te dije que no hablaras más de ese tema!

KUROU: ¿Me estás diciendo que eso fue una ilusión? Incluso recuerdo las palabras que le dijiste.

KYOU: ¡Tú no entiendes nada! Eso fue porque yo… pues… este…

KUROU: Entonces que no se diga más. A partir de ahora saldrán por un tiempo, juntos.

KYOU: ¿Queeeeeeee?

KUROU: Podría contárselo a Ryou durante la cena…

KYOU: ¡Joooooo! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Pero lo hago únicamente por Mei!

YOUHEI: ¿De verdad?

KYOU: Sí, espero que cuides bien de mí, Youhei.

YOUHEI: ¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Yahooooooooooooo! ¡Yupiiiiiiiii!

KYOU: Aunque me temo que no resultará convencerla.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué lo dices?

KYOU: Bueno, mírame soy la hermana melliza de Ryou. Se daría cuenta fácilmente del engaño.

KUROU: De eso no te preocupes, ya había pensado en ello. Okazaki, cuento con tu ayuda.

TOMOYA: ¿Yo?

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, los cuatro fuimos hacia la casa de Nagisa para hablar con ella_ _…_

NAGISA: ¿Eh? ¿Los trajes del club de teatro?

TOMOYA: Así es. Recuerdo que después que realizamos la obra del club de teatro en el festival escolar, guardaste los disfraces y trajes en tu casa.

NAGISA: Sí, pero, ¿para qué los necesitan?

KYOU: ¡Oigan! ¿A qué va todo esto?

KUROU: Muy fácil. Debido a que Mei al reconocerte puede darse cuenta de la actuación que estamos realizando, es necesario que uses un disfraz para evitar que te descubra.

KYOU: Aún pienso que esto es un plan ridículo.

KUROU: Vamos, ¿qué no te fascina la actuación? Imagina que vamos a hacer una obra teatral solo que en tiempo real.

NAGISA: Esto… ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

TOMOYA: Te lo explicaré después.

KYOU: Vale. Intentémoslo.

 _Kyou intenta probarse diversos disfraces desde enfermera,_ _azafata_ _, doncella y por supuesto, el_ _más_ _gracioso, el de una chica_ _mágica_ _con traje de muchos colores y orejas de gato, exactamente igual a la_ _fantasía_ _ridícula_ _que me_ _imaginé_ _hace tiempo cuando Kyou se_ _unió_ _al club de teatro y hablamos de los disfraces_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Jajajajaja!

KYOU: ¿QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE HASTA QUE LLORES?

KUROU: Lo siento. Es que las coincidencias pueden ser impresionantes a veces.

KYOU: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR?

KUROU: No, nada.

KYOU: Aún así es impresionante que el club de Teatro haya dejado tantos disfraces.

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

KUROU: Bueno, nosotros nos vamos adelantando, dejamos esto en sus manos.

YOUHEI: ¿A dónde vamos?

KUROU: A mi casa para poner en marcha el plan.

TOMOYA: Yo me quedaré. Prometí darle una mano al viejo esta noche.

KUROU: De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana.

 _Mientras dejamos a Nagisa para que ayude a Kyou con el disfraz que va a emplear en la cita con_ _Sunohara. Él_ _y yo fuimos a mi casa para comunicarle a Mei la noticia_ _…_

MEI: Sakagami está tardando mucho.

RYOU: Sí, es que fue a ver a tu hermano en camino a casa.

 _Después_ _de un rato,_ _él_ _y yo acabamos de llegar a la casa y entramos a saludar_ _…_

KUROU: Ya llegamos.

RYOU: Bienvenido. Ah, Sunohara, ¿vienes a cenar?

YOUHEI: Ah, sí ¿Qué hay de cenar?

KUROU: Oye, oye…

YOUHEI: Oh, es verdad. Mei, tengo algo que comunicarte.

MEI: ¿Huh?

 _Youhei le cuenta las buenas noticias a su hermana_ _dejándola_ _impresionada_ _…_

MEI: ¿¡TIENES UNA NOVIA!?

YOUHEI: Tal como lo oyes. Alguien a quien le he prometido mi futuro. Es muy hermosa y muy sensible.

MEI: ¡Keeeeeeeeeh!

KUROU: (No pensé que se lo creyera tan fácil.)

YOUHEI: Es por eso que a partir de ahora vivo una vida responsable y seria. Paso a paso me convertiré en un adulto.

MEI: Déjame verla. ¡Exijo que me la presentes! Como tu hermana menor, tengo derecho a saber con qué clase de persona te piensas casar.

YOUHEI: Como quieras. Le preguntaré cuando tiene tiempo para reunirnos.

RYOU: A propósito, mi hermana todavía no llega para cenar. Estoy preocupada.

KUROU: Descuida, nos encontramos con ella por la estación. Dijo que se quedaría a cenar en casa de una amiga por lo que vendrá tarde el día de hoy. Me dijo que no te preocupes por no habértelo dicho.

RYOU: Oh, ya veo.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente,_ _después_ _de las clases, me_ _llevé_ _a mis dos amigos_ _rápidamente_ _para encontrarnos con Kyou y explicarle los detalles del plan para la cita de este fin de semana_ _…_

KUROU: Ya hemos acordado la cita y será este fin de semana por lo que hoy haremos un ensayo para la cita.

YOUHEI: ¿No es demasiado repentino?

KUROU: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

YOUHEI: ¡No digas tonterías!

KYOU: Entonces vayamos rápido al parque. Tengo que hacer la cena hoy.

RYOU: ¡Kurou esperameeeeeeeeee!

 _Inesperadamente Ryou viene corriendo hacia nosotros, pensando que la_ _había_ _eludido por unos momentos diciendo que iba a pasar el rato con mis amigos sobre un asunto_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! Olvidé darte el reporte de la clase de… ¿Huh? Hermana, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que tenías práctica en el gimnasio?

KYOU: Ah, pues… me iba a reunir con una amiga después de clases y…

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuu!

KUROU: Supongo que nos ha descubierto.

 _No tuve_ _más_ _remedio que decirle la verdad acerca de la novia falsa que hemos conseguido, nadie_ _más_ _ni menos que su propia hermana y al llegar al parque Sunohara se pone nervioso como imaginaba_ _…_

RYOU: Me siento algo incomoda con todo esto. Pensar que mi hermana es ahora la novia de tu mejor amigo repentinamente…

KUROU: No tenía otra opción. Era la única persona disponible.

RYOU: Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerla? Ella tiene un carácter fuerte.

KUROU: Otro día te lo explicaré.

RYOU: Sunohara está muy nervioso.

KUROU: El solo verlo me irrita.

RYOU: ¿Por qué? ¡Oh cielos! No me digas que realmente estás enamorado de mi hermana.

KUROU: ¡No es verdad! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

TOMOYA: ¡Jajajaja!

KUROU: ¡Tú no te rías!

 _Al ver a Sunohara bastante nervioso, Kyou decide tomar la iniciativa para empezar el ensayo_ _…_

KYOU: Youhei, tranquilízate. Esto es solo un ensayo.

YOUHEI: D-d-de acuerdo.

KYOU: Bien, empecemos. Llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante, mi querido Youhei.

YOUHEI: ¡Oooooh!

 _Sunohara, corre velozmente a reportarnos la_ _situación…_

YOUHEI: ¡Demonios! ¡Me llamó "Mi querido Youhei"!

 _Después_ _, vuelve_ _instantáneamente_ _de regreso al frente_ _…_

KYOU: Bueno, para comenzar, vamos a intentar caminando uno al lado del otro sin miedo.

YOUHEI: De acuerdo.

 _Ambos empiezan a caminar juntos, aunque este siga nervioso por todo_ _…_

KYOU: Vamos, intenta acercarte un poco más hacia mí, sino no parecemos como una pareja.

YOUHEI: ¡Sí!

KYOU: Ahora intenta tomar mi mano.

YOUHEI: ¡Sí!

 _Nuevamente, el loco corre desesperadamente a reportarnos otra vez_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Demonios! ¡Su mano es tan suave!

TOMOYA: No vengas a reportarte a cada rato, imbécil.

RYOU: Me pregunto si esto será una buena idea, aún me siento incomoda.

KUROU: Igualmente pero estoy seguro que ella lo ayudará a guiar por el camino correcto.

RYOU: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Entonces este plan es para…?

KUROU: Así es. No es para el bien de Mei únicamente sino también para él mismo. Esto le servirá de experiencia para su futuro.

RYOU: Yo pensaba al principio que querías burlarte de él pero me doy cuenta que eres un buen amigo.

KUROU: Bueno, es que también me resulta algo fastidiado ver las veces que se queja de sí mismo por no tener la misma suerte que nosotros.

 _Finalmente llega el_ _día_ _de la cita._ _S_ _iguiendo con el plan,_ _llevé_ _a Mei y a Ryou al lugar de la cita mientras que Sunohara_ _había_ _llegado antes que nosotros llevando puesto un terno de color blanco._

RYOU: Oh, llegó antes que nosotros.

KUROU: Mei, intenta llamarlo por detrás. Creerá que eres su novia y quedará sorprendido.

MEI: Bueno, iré a intentarlo.

 _Mei va corriendo sigilosamente y va a sorprenderlo por_ _detrás…_

MEI: Llegaste muy temprano.

YOUHEI: No, recién acabo de llegar y… ¿¡MEI!? ¡Aaaaargh!

KUROU: Oye, ¿y para qué todas esas latas vacías?

YOUHEI: Es parte de mi plan maestro. Escuchen, cuando ella venga y las vea se impresionará tanto al ver que he estado esperando mucho por ella y listo. ¿No es genial?

KUROU: Yo diría que es un plan sucio.

YOUHEI: No entiendes nada. Este es el juego del amor donde los hombres luchan.

KUROU: Para que lo sepas, eso tiene un significado diferente.

YOUHEI: ¡Argh! Demonios, bebí demasiado. Necesito ir al baño.

MEI: Si dejamos este desorden, será un problema, ¿no es así?

RYOU: Es verdad. Vamos a limpiarlo.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

 _Entre los tres empezamos a limpiar las latas en el suelo y justo en ese momento, una chica desconocida aparece_ _…_

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Déjenme ayudarles.

MEI: Muchas gracias.

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Descuida.

 _Al voltear para ver de quien se trata quede con la_ _mandíbula_ _completamente abierta al igual que Ryou al reconocer la identidad de la chica misteriosa_ _…_

KUROU: Esto es completamente…

RYOU: ¡No puede ser!

 _Justo en ese momento, Sunohara vuelve del_ _baño_ _cuando voltea y observa que hay una chica junto a ellos quedando impresionado_ _…_

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Ah, Youhei. Finalmente apareciste.

YOUHEI: ¡Waaaaaaaah! ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Te hice esperar!?

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Ah, no te preocupes. Recién acabo de llegar.

YOUHEI: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estás preciosa!

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Gracias, pero no te aproveches.

MEI: Así que esta chica es la novia de mi hermano.

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Hola, tú debes ser hermana de Youhei, ¿no? Soy Kyou…

KUROU: ¡Oye!

CHICA MISTERIOSA: Ah, no. Quiero decir, Kyouko Fuji… Fujiwara. Tengo 17 años. Tu hermano cuida mucho de mí.

 _Era definitivamente impresionante, al verla no era capaz de reconocerla sin su cinta blanca que siempre se lo coloca en el cabello y cambiar su apariencia totalmente, principalmente en su peinado y_ _además_ _que usa anteojos lo cual la hace ver totalmente distinta a su forma de ser._

MEI: ¿De casualidad no nos hemos visto antes en otra parte?

KYOUKO: Es posible, considerando que esta ciudad es pequeña, probablemente nos hemos cruzado alguna vez.

MEI: En verdad eres hermosa.

KUROU: (Definitivamente no se compara con su carácter)

KYOUKO: Ah, pues… gracias.

MEI: Eres hermosa y aún así… con mi hermano… ¡Te compadezco!

 _Mei empieza a abrazar a Kyouko como muestra de_ _compasión_ _por salir con su hermano incorregible_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!? ¡Suéltala! ¡Ya es suficiente!

KUROU: Vaya, parece que Mei no se da cuenta que se trata de tu hermana.

YOUHEI: Por favor, te lo estoy rogándolo. Deja de abrazarla así.

RYOU: Yo también estoy sorprendida. Casi no la reconozco con su nueva apariencia.

YOUHEI: Oye, aquí hay un fantasma ¡Si no la dejas en paz se lo voy a decir a mamá!

 _Después_ _de todo este jaleo, ambos empiezan su cita juntos aunque francamente es una escena demasiado inesperada._ _E_ _ra algo que no_ _sería_ _capaz de imaginar, inclusive su hermana se siente_ _incómoda_ _por esta_ _actuación_ _. Por esa_ _razón_ _, decidimos_ _acompañarlos_ _de cerca ya que Mei_ _aún_ _no_ _está_ _del todo convencida_ _…_

MEI: Aún me parece que la he visto en otro lado.

KUROU: Debe ser tu imaginación. (Solo espero que no lo descubra.)

RYOU: Me pregunto a donde piensa llevarla Sunohara.

KUROU: Bueno, para empezar en toda cita, supongo que a comer.

RYOU: Pero, ¿conoce algún buen restaurante?

KUROU: Ahora que lo pienso, Ryou, ¿esta zona no se te hace familiar?

RYOU: Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Fue cuando salimos en nuestra tercera…

MEI: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces salieron ustedes dos a solas varias veces?

KUROU: Ah, pues… bueno, lo que sucede es que hubieron ciertas interferencias…

MEI: ¡Keh! ¡Keh! ¡Keh!

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de hacer esa risa burlona?

 _Después_ _de cruzar por una calle que se distancia del distrito comercial, llegamos a la puerta de una tienda que vende sopa ramen, la misma que entramos en la cita que tuvimos hace tiempo y que su hermana la_ _llevó_ _hace tiempo._ _P_ _or supuesto, a Mei no le_ _causó_ _ninguna gracia que su hermano lleve a su novia a un sitio barato y no muy nutritivo._

YOUHEI: Mira, este es el lugar que frecuento, es un sitio bastante agradable, ¿no es genial?

MEI: Hermanoooo…

YOUHEI: Te recomiendo el caldo de chuleta de cerdo. Yo las como al menos unas tres veces diarias. Es un lugar bastante caro, así que los estudiantes comunes no vienen aquí.

KUROU: (Mentiroso, no vienen por el hecho que está lejos de la escuela.)

KYOUKO: ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Todos los días vienes a comer aquí? ¿Solamente ese caldo?

YOUHEI: Pues al menos para mí, es así. ¡Jejeje!

KYOUKO: ¡Humph!

 _Kyouko empieza a enfadarse y empieza a jalarle de las orejas a Sunohara para_ _llevárselo_ _a otro lugar_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Ay! ¡Espera! ¿Dije algo malo?

KYOUKO: ¡Solo ven conmigo y no protestes!

KUROU: (Oye espera, si comienza a comportarse de manera ruda, Mei empezará a sospechar.)

 _Una hora_ _más_ _tarde, en el dormitorio de Sunohara, Kyouko le pide a la encargada del edificio que le preste un momento la cocina y empieza a cocinar_ _rápidamente_ _sin ayuda de nadie, como era de esperarse y unos minutos_ _después_ _el almuerzo es servido para todos nosotros_ _…_

KYOUKO: ¡La comida está lista!

YOUHEI: ¡Yahooooo!

TODOS: ¡Gracias por la comida!

 _Después_ _de ello, todos empezamos a comer la variedad de platillos que ella_ _había_ _preparado para nosotros y por supuesto todo estaba delicioso, en especial el katsudon que ella sabe preparar bien_ _…_

MEI: ¡Estuvo delicioso! Pero el sabor me recuerda a la cena que hizo la hermana de…

KUROU: Ah, seguramente es porque casualmente preparó casi los mismos platillos que esa noche, como son platillos comunes no es extraño que te parezca familiar.

KYOUKO: Oye, oye…

KUROU: Recuerda mantener la discreción.

KYOUKO: ¿Lo ves Youhei? ¿No te parece mejor que comer estúpidamente solo caldo de cerdo todos los días?

YOUHEI: Sí, tienes razón.

KYOUKO: ¡Asegúrate de comer apropiadamente todos los días! No soportaría ver que tu rendimiento escolar diario disminuya a causa de tu desnutrición. ¿¡Está claro!?

YOUHEI: ¡Sí! ¡A la orden!

MEI: Eres muy atenta, Fujiwara.

KYOUKO: Bah, solamente llámame Kyouko. Así suena más cercano.

MEI: Eres estricta, amable y te preocupas mucho por mi hermano… ¡Te compadezco! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

 _Nuevamente Mei se aferra nuevamente a Kyouko con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos, conmovida por su amabilidad_ _…_

KYOUKO: ¡Jejeje! No es para tanto.

MEI: ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIRLE ESO?!

KUROU: ¡Jajaja!

 _A la mitad del atardecer,_ _después_ _de almorzar, la nueva pareja sale nuevamente de paseo, tomados de la mano felices, aparentemente_ _…_

RYOU: Definitivamente no puedo imaginar que suceda algo como esto.

KUROU: Créeme, es una realidad que yo tampoco puedo asimilar.

RYOU: Me pregunto, ¿A dónde irán ahora?

KUROU: Probablemente a una de esas actividades comunes, como mirar tiendas, ir al cine o pasar el rato en un parque.

MEI: Por supuesto. Dudo que alguien se atreva a llevar a su novia a los recreativos en una cita.

 _Por supuesto eso era lo que Mei pensaba hasta darse cuenta que_ _él_ _es capaz de hacer a lo extremo y nos encontramos precisamente en los recreativos y Sunohara jugando videojuegos aunque no fue el_ _único_ _._ _Y_ _o_ _también_ _llevé_ _precisamente a Ryou_ _aquí_ _en nuestra primera cita, aunque lo que jugamos no fue un videojuego precisamente sino una cabina_ _astrológica_ _donde adivina tu fortuna_ _…_

MEI: ¡Argh! Esto es horrible.

KUROU: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

RYOU: Aunque no es la primera vez que vengo aquí. Recuerdo que aquí tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

KUROU: ¡Auch! Aunque eso fue cosa distinta.

MEI: ¿Queeeeeeee? ¿Tú también llevaste a Ryou-chan aquí?

KUROU: ¡No me malinterpretes! Es que…

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Es que yo le pedí que viniéramos aquí esa vez.

MEI: ¡Gaaaaaaaah! ¡Estoy sorprendida!

KUROU: Lo que pasa es que en el lado de allá hay una cabina donde adivina tu fortuna y tú sabes como a ella le fascinan esas cosas.

MEI: Oh, eso lo explica.

RYOU: Tu hermano luce animado aquí.

KUROU: Sí, pero debería darse cuenta que el que debe divertirse no es únicamente él.

 _Sunohara, se divierte en un juego donde debes tocar al ritmo de la_ _música_ _pero pierde_ _rápidamente_ _y no consigue mucho puntaje_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? Seguramente está malograda.

 _Sunohara, enfadado le da una patada a la_ _máquina_ _al no admitir su derrota_ _…_

KYOUKO: ¡No seas mal perdedor! ¡La máquina no tiene la culpa!

YOUHEI: ¿Ah sí? Como si alguien pudiera ganar en esta cosa.

MEI: ¡Hermano!

KYOUKO: ¿Quieres apostar? Déjame intentarlo.

MEI: ¿Eh?

 _Inesperadamente Kyouko, se coloca frente a la_ _máquina_ _y usando el instrumento que sirve como control para el juego empieza a jugar e inesperadamente consigue acertar con el ritmo que aparece en pantalla y consigue ganar con un buen puntaje_ _…_

MEI: Eso fue inesperado.

RYOU: (Es que mi hermana jugaba conmigo ese juego cuando quería desquitar su rabia cuando le va mal.)

KUROU: Ah, al menos tienen algo en común.

KYOUKO: ¿Qué opinas ahora?

YOUHEI: ¡Mejor vayámonos a otro lugar!

KYOUKO: Vale, vale. Para que no te de pica. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

YOUHEI: Vamos a la tienda de discos que está cerca.

KUROU: Ahora que lo pienso, su gusto en la música es…

MEI: Horrible.

 _En la tienda de discos, Sunohara coge uno de los discos que hay en el estante y se lo muestra a su novia_ _…_

YOUHEI: Mira, lo encontré. Es mi grupo favorito.

KYOUKO: Qué curioso. Nunca he oído de ese grupo.

YOUHEI: ¡Mira! Prueba para que escuches.

 _Sunohara, le da los_ _audífonos_ _y programa el equipo de sonido para escuchar la muestra de las canciones de su grupo favorito para que ella escuche y Mei observa con una mirada decepcionada_ _…_

KYOUKO: ¡Aaaaaaay!

MEI: Definitivamente mi hermano hoy no tiene remedio.

 _Al llegar la noche,_ _después_ _de pasear por el distrito comercial, Youhei y Kyouko siguen caminando juntos por las calles de la ciudad y este parece querer seguir con la cita_ _…_

KYOUKO: Oye Youhei, ¿no estás cansado?

YOUHEI: Descuida, la noche solo está comenzando. Ahora iremos a un sitio donde hay una impresionante vista.

MEI: ¿Mi hermano todavía quiere seguir con ella?

KUROU: Oye, ¿no deberíamos decirle que debemos regresar a casa pronto?

RYOU: Es verdad, todavía tenemos que ir a preparar la cena y las cosas para mañana.

 _En ese momento, Mei se detiene al ver que unos_ _niños_ _están_ _molestando a una_ _niña_ _indefensa en los columpios del parque_ _…_

KUROU: Iré a detenerlos.

MEI: ¡Espera!

KYOUKO: ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso? Voy a…

YOUHEI: Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?

KYOUKO: ¿Acaso no lo ves?

YOUHEI: No te preocupes por eso. Son solo niños. Después maduran con el tiempo.

MEI: Hermano… ¿Por qué?

 _En ese momento, otro_ _niño_ _corre de lejos para detenerlos y salvar a la_ _niña_ _._ _A_ _l parecer se trata de su hermano quien sale a defenderla y logra espantar a los_ _niños_ _que la molestaban_ _…_

YOUHEI: Bueno, asunto resuelto, ¿ves? Vámonos.

KYOUKO: Espera, algo anda mal. Espérame aquí un momento.

 _Kyouko se dirige hacia ellos para ver_ _qué_ _sucede y es tal como ella sospechaba y decide explicarle a_ _Sunohara…_

KYOUKO: Estos niños salieron de casa para hacer un recado pero debido a que está oscureciendo se han perdido. Mientras su hermano fue a buscar el camino de regreso, ella estaba siendo molestada por esos chicos.

KUROU: Se han perdido, ¿verdad? Si tan solo supiéramos la dirección de su casa.

YOUHEI: No pasa nada. Estoy seguro que si los dejamos, encontrarán por sí mismos el camino de regreso.

MEI: ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

KUROU: ¡Oye!

RYOU: ¿Por qué no empezamos a preguntarles sus nombres? Posiblemente encontremos alguna pista.

MEI: Tienes razón. ¿Podrían decirnos sus nombres?

KYOUKO: ¡Espera un momento! Tiene una etiqueta con su nombre y además tiene la dirección escrita justo detrás.

KUROU: La dirección no es lejos de aquí. Conozco esa zona, solía ir por allí para llevar a Yume al jardín.

MEI: ¿No están contentos de poder regresar a casa?

 _Definitivamente todos estaban contentos de poder encontrar la_ _dirección_ _donde viven esos_ _niños_ _aunque desafortunadamente cierta persona no lo_ _está_ _y no para de quejarse en todo el trayecto._ _Después_ _de regresar a los_ _niños_ _a su casa y recibir agradecimientos por parte de su familia, nos fuimos camino de regreso a casa. Sin embargo,_ _él_ _todavía_ _sigue decepcionado por la_ _situación…_

KYOUKO: Vamos, deja de poner esa cara. No debes ser tan gruñón.

YOUHEI: No estoy molesto, pero era nuestra cita. Desperdiciarla de esa forma…

MEI: ¡Hermano! ¿Todavía sigues diciendo eso?

KYOUKO: Deja esto a mí, Mei.

MEI: Pero…

KYOUKO: Escucha Youhei, no debes ser tan egoísta. Actúas como si esta fuera la última vez que nos vemos. Podemos vernos en otra ocasión.

YOUHEI: ¿De verdad?

KYOUKO: ¡Claro, imbécil! Es importante apreciar el tiempo que dedicas al pasar conmigo pero debes tomar en cuenta también que no debes ignorar a alguien que esté en problemas.

YOUHEI: Sí, tienes razón. ¡Jejeje!

MEI: Hermano… no has cambiado…

 _Una realidad lamentable aparece ante ella al darse cuenta que su hermano no ha madurado a pesar de haber conseguido una supuesta felicidad en su vida._ _P_ _ara ambos hermanos, esto_ _podría_ _significar el comienzo de una desgracia._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Mi hermano no tiene remedio, haciendo preocupar a sus amigos y en especial a_ _mí_ _también_ _con sus irresponsabilidades._ _S_ _olo quiero que vuelva a ser el hermano amable que yo_ _solía_ _conocer y que_ _hacía_ _todo para alcanzar sus_ _sueño_ _s. Si tan solo pudiera ser tan maduro como lo es su mejor amigo, Kurou Sakagami, estoy segura que las cosas_ _serían_ _diferentes._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 33: Mi hermano ideal.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan la historia de Mei.**_


	34. Memoria 33: Mi hermano ideal

**Memoria 33: Mi hermano ideal**

 _Con el fin de evitar a preocupar a su hermana Mei, quien ha venido nuevamente de visita, y convencerla que su hermano ha cambiado para convertirse en una persona_ _más_ _responsable, decidimos encontrar a una chica para que finja ser su novia. Sin embargo, al final la_ _única_ _persona a la que pudimos recurrir_ _resultó_ _ser nada menos que la hermana melliza de mi novia, Kyou Fujibayashi. Al principio,_ _parecía_ _ser una idea_ _ridícula_ _pero empezaba a resultar bien y_ _parecía_ _que_ _podíamos_ _engañar_ _a Mei. No obstante, su hermano_ _todavía_ _continúa_ _con su actitud rebelde e irresponsable como suele tener a pesar de salir con una chica, algo que_ _empezó_ _a preocupar bastante a ella y_ _sería_ _el inicio de una adversidad que puede convertirse en tragedia._

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en la hora de almuerzo, estaba terminando de hacer unos apuntes de la clase de hoy cuando por casualidad veo venir a Sunohara actuando de forma rara y por curiosidad_ _decidí_ _acercarme a_ _él…_

YOUHEI: ¡Beeep, bop, bop, beeep!

 _Sunohara estaba realizando ruidos bastante_ _extraños_ _como si estuviera usando un comunicador a larga distancia_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿Kurou? Este es Sunohara, ¿puedes verme desde ahí?

KUROU: Puedo verte claramente.

YOUHEI: Ya veo… ha pasado mucho tiempo, viejo amigo.

KUROU: Yo diría más bien un solo día.

YOUHEI: Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. No puedo volver ahora a la Tierra.

KUROU: ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? No me sorprende.

YOUHEI: He decidido quedarme en este lugar ya que no hay nadie que va a presionar el botón de autodestrucción.

KUROU: Deja de perder el tiempo y presiónalo de una vez.

YOUHEI: ¿Sabes? Estoy recordando los días en que he hemos pasado juntos en la escuela, nosotros tres, Okazaki, tú y yo…

KUROU: Solo presiona el botón.

YOUHEI: Recuerdo que aquel guisado que comíamos en la cafetería era delicioso. También cuando no encontrábamos sitio, de alguna manera nos ingeniamos los tres para comer juntos… si mi deseo se volviera realidad, me encantaría poder volver a comer contigo una vez más. Kurou, ¿me lo prometes? Si de casualidad nos volvemos a encontrar alguna vez, ¿iras conmigo a almorzar a la cafetería? ¿Comerás conmigo aquel guisado una vez más? ¿Me harás reír una vez más con tus bromas?

KUROU: Por mí diría que presiones ese botón al menos unas veinte veces más para asegurar veinte explosiones de una vez.

YOUHEI: ¡Jajaja! Como yo pensaba, eres una persona divertida. Ha llegado la hora Kurou y también adiós para siempre, viejo amigo…

TOMOYA: ¡Ya despierta de una vez, estúpido soñador!

 _De pronto, nuestro amigo Tomoya Okazaki llega y le da un_ _coscorrón_ _en la cabeza_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Auch! ¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?

TOMOYA: ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo? Todos creen que has perdido la cabeza.

KUROU: Créeme, cada vez me cuesta lidiar más con este tipo.

YOUHEI: ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que lo hiciera!

KUROU: ¿Ah sí? ¿Yo dije eso?

YOUHEI: Realmente tienes mala memoria, ¿no?

KUROU: Al menos no tanta como cierta persona que saca ceros en los exámenes.

YOUHEI: ¿¡Cómo demonios sabes eso!?

KUROU: Siempre encuentro tus notas escondidas debajo de tu colchón.

YOUHEI: Definitivamente no tengo privacidad, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué no vamos los tres a la cafetería?

KUROU: Es verdad, tengo que hablar seriamente con este tipo, vayamos.

YOUHEI: ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?

 _Mientras tanto, en la_ _cafetería_ _, tal como lo_ _deseó_ _estábamos_ _reunidos los tres comiendo el guisado que_ _él_ _mencionó_ _hace un momento mientras conversamos de un asunto serio_ _…_

KUROU: Anoche, tu hermana estaba preocupada por ti. Dijo que no habías cambiado absolutamente en nada a pesar de haber encontrado una novia tan gentil.

YOUHEI: Supongo que tienes razón. Debería reconsiderar algunas cosas por el bien de Kyou, como mi futuro por ejemplo.

KUROU: ¿En serio estás pensando en ello por Kyou?

TOMOYA: La verdad no puedo imaginarme un futuro entre ustedes dos.

KUROU: Sin imaginar en lo que ella diría…

YOUHEI: ¿Qué es lo que intentan decir?

KUROU: No, nada. Olvídalo.

YOUHEI: ¿Saben? Cuando era niño, había tantas cosas que quería hacer de grande. Un jugador de fútbol, un piloto de avión, o mejor aún un profesor. O quizá también un astronauta que se sacrifica a sí mismo para salvar la Tierra.

TOMOYA: Suena difícil convertirse en alguna de esas cosas que acabas de mencionar.

KUROU: Sobre todo la última que es la más desagradable.

YOUHEI: ¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste que hiciera el día de ayer, imbécil!

KUROU: Ah… ¿De verdad dije eso?

YOUHEI: Realmente te vacilas mucho conmigo, ¿no?

KUROU: Toma las cosas de forma positiva.

YOUHEI: Bueno, hoy no estoy molesto con ustedes.

TOMOYA: Se nota que estás de buen humor.

YOUHEI: Por supuesto. Ella me dijo que piensa llamarme después de su práctica. ¡Jejeje! Posiblemente esta vez se haya enamorado de mí.

KUROU: ¡Espera un momento! ¿No deberías considerar más en lo que piensa Mei?

YOUHEI: Si yo me caso con Kyou y tú con Ryou-chan, seríamos hermanos. ¡Espero con ganas ese día, mi querido hermano! ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: Créeme, yo prefería esperar por un largo tiempo.

TOMOYA: Esto no me agrada.

 _En la hora de salida, Ryou y yo salimos caminando de regreso, preocupados por la_ _situación_ _._ _S_ _alimos del edificio y empezamos a ir directo hacia la entrada principal mientras conversamos sobre la_ _preocupación_ _de Mei_ _…_

RYOU: Creo que el plan dio el efecto equivocado.

KUROU: Así parece. Ah, ahora el que se siente peor soy yo.

RYOU: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Bueno, quizá por lo que estuviste pensando durante el ensayo. Ese idiota realmente está ilusionado con la idea.

 _En ese momento vimos a Mei esperando por nosotros en la entrada del instituto y fuimos hacia ella para conversar_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Hola Mei-chan! ¿Viniste a esperar a Sunohara?

MEI: Sí, ¿no está con ustedes?

KUROU: No, ese loco ya se fue a su dormitorio. Dijo que no debía perder para nada la llamada de su novia.

MEI: Cielos, no tiene remedio.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en la_ _habitación_ _de Sunohara_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿Podrían dejar de molestarme?

RYOU: Sunohara…

KUROU: ¡Oye imbécil! Tu hermana vino hasta aquí para ver como te encuentras. No deberías tratarla de ese modo.

YOUHEI: Cuando uno está enamorado, las hermanas dejan de ser un factor. ¡El amor es maravilloso!

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad!

YOUHEI: Hablando de eso, Mei, ¿no deberías regresar a casa de una vez? Papá y mamá deben estar preocupados por ti.

MEI: No pienso regresar. Hay algo que debo hacer.

YOUHEI: ¿Algo que debes hacer? Ah, ya entiendo.

RYOU: ¿De qué están hablando?

YOUHEI: En pocas palabras, el venir a verme solo fue una excusa. A ella siempre le ha gustado la ciudad, por lo que prefiere pasar una temporada aquí. ¿Lo ven?

MEI: ¡Así es!

YOUHEI: Lo sabía.

MEI: ¡Pero eso no es todo! La persona a quien quiero vive aquí en esta ciudad, por lo que he venido a verlo.

YOUHEI: ¿Qué has dicho? ¡¿La persona a quien amas?!

MEI: Es alguien que conocí la ultima vez que vine aquí. Es bastante maduro y me enseña cosas divertidas. Es amable y dice que soy linda. El amor es maravilloso, ¿no crees, hermano?

YOUHEI: ¡Espera un momento, Mei! ¿Quién es ese…?

MEI: Tengo pensado ir a verlo después de esto.

YOUHEI: ¿Qué?

MEI: Bueno, tengo que irme, disfruta de tu tiempo con ella.

RYOU: ¡Mei, no te vayas!

 _Ryou, muy preocupada por las palabras de Mei, corre para alcanzarla mientras que su hermano se queda quieto sin hacer nada al respecto, cosa que me empieza a enfadar._

KUROU: ¡OYE! ¡No te quedes ahí sentado! ¡Tú también debes ir tras ella!

YOUHEI: Sí, pero, ¿qué tal si Kyou me llama al irme?

KUROU: ¡¿Y todavía sigues diciendo eso?! ¿Qué piensas hacer si ese sujeto piensa hacerle daño a ella?

YOUHEI: Pero el amor es la elección de cada persona.

KUROU: ¡No me vengas con esas excusas!

YOUHEI: Kurou, ¿acaso Kyou hizo lo imposible para evitar que tuvieras una relación con su hermana?

KUROU: ¡No confundas las cosas!

 _Sunohara_ _todavía_ _permanecía_ _sentado, con sus manos tembladas y sin moverse de su sitio permanece_ _allí_ _esperando la llamada de Kyou._ _N_ _o_ _tenía_ _tiempo para seguir discutiendo con_ _él_ _,_ _así_ _que me fui corriendo para intentar alcanzarla. Al llegar al patio,_ _encontré_ _a ella junto a Ryou quien estaba sentada de espaldas y con una mirada de tristeza._

MEI: ¿Hermanito?

KUROU: Te equivocas, soy yo.

 _Mei, al voltear se llena con una terrible_ _desilusión_ _al ver que su hermano no vino a detenerla y eso le provoca una profunda tristeza. Aquella noche, regresamos juntos a mi casa. Kyou se encontraba tomando un_ _baño_ _en la_ _bañera_ _para relajarse mientras que los tres continuamos la_ _conversación_ _en mi cuarto para_ _m_ _ayor tranquilidad._

KUROU: Entiendo que te hayas molestado con él, pero, ¿no crees que te has excedido demasiado? ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer? Solo has complicado las cosas.

MEI: No soporto ver a mi hermano en ese estado. Por eso quería que viniera tras de mí y me dijera que no vaya a ver a un chico como ese. No me importaba si me golpeaba o me gritara. Estaba lista para eso.

RYOU: Pero…

MEI: Mi hermano nunca fue así. Cuando era pequeña, los chicos del vecindario siempre me molestaban por ser la más pequeña. Sin embargo, mi hermano siempre estaba allí para protegerme. Cuando lloraba, siempre venía corriendo hacia mí y me decía: "Mei, deja de llorar. Yo estoy aquí." Me alegraba bastante y siempre me hacía sentir segura. Después de empezar la escuela media, empezó a destacar bastante en el fútbol y no solo yo, todos sus compañeros de equipo confiaban siempre en él. Ahora, ha dejado de ser él dulce hermano que yo conocía. Mi hermano jamás se quedaría callado, después de ver cómo molestan a una chica. Se supone que incluso debería preocuparse por mi bienestar. Sakagami, sobre la novia de mi hermano es una mentira, ¿verdad?

KUROU: No puedo negarlo, supuse que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta.

RYOU: La persona que hizo ese papel, fue mi hermana. Perdónanos por haberte engañado todo este tiempo.

MEI: Lo supuse… cielos, en verdad no tiene remedio… causándole siempre problemas a los demás…

RYOU: ¡Te equivocas! Nosotros nunca pensamos de él de esa forma.

MEI: De verdad no tiene solución…

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, todos_ _estábamos_ _reunidos en la_ _habitación_ _de Kyou mientras ella se prepara para salir nuevamente en una cita con Sunohara_ _…_

KYOU: Por eso les dije que este plan no era una idea segura.

KUROU: Dime, ¿piensas salir con él en una cita hoy?

KYOU: Así es. Solo para compensar lo de la vez pasada.

RYOU: Aunque no creo que sea necesario que vayas disfrazada.

KYOU: Ah, bueno. Es que al final me gustó este atuendo y además de alguna manera me hace sentir diferente.

KUROU: Te entiendo perfectamente.

RYOU: Pero, ¿de verdad piensas seguir con esto? Siento que te estamos forzando en contra de tu voluntad.

KYOU: Ah, no te preocupes. Además, esto me sirve de experiencia.

RYOU: ¿Experiencia?

KYOU: Así es. Recuerda que pienso convertirme en una profesora de educación infantil. Por supuesto, guiar a las personas por el buen camino forma parte de la misión de enseñanza que pienso aplicar.

KUROU: Veo que te tomas en serio ese asunto.

KYOU: Ryou, ¿no tienes que asistir a tu clase de orientación?

RYOU: Oh, es verdad. Tengo que irme.

KUROU: Te acompañaré a la estación.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

KYOU: Mei, ¿por qué no vas con ellos?

MEI: Pero…

KYOU: No te preocupes, yo sola puedo manejar esto. Deja este asunto a mí.

MEI: De acuerdo.

KYOU: Ten paciencia, ya verás que él irá cambiando poco a poco.

 _Mei y yo_ _acompañamos_ _a Ryou para que tome el tren que la lleva a la ciudad vecina donde tiene unas clases de_ _capacitación_ _para su carrera de_ _enfermería_ _que_ _llevará_ _el_ _próximo_ _año…_

RYOU: Bueno, se cuidan mucho.

KUROU: Que te vaya bien en tus clases.

RYOU: Gracias, vendré tan pronto como pueda. Mei, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

MEI: Eso espero.

 _Después_ _de despedirnos de Ryou, Mei y yo salimos de la_ _estación_ _y caminamos por el distrito comercial y empezamos a mirar algunas tiendas y Mei observa una de los vestidos en_ _exhibición_ _por la temporada_ _…_

MEI: ¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo!

KUROU: Probablemente luzca bien en ti.

MEI: ¿Sabes? Desearía en verdad que fueras mi hermano.

KUROU: ¿Lo dices en serio?

MEI: Sí. Dime, ¿es cierto que eres hijo único?

KUROU: Así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

MEI: ¿Te parece bien si lo probamos?

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

MEI: Que empiece a tratarte como si fueras mi hermano mayor.

KUROU: Como quieras.

MEI: Bien, entonces hermanito, ¿vamos juntos?

KUROU: ¡Auch!

MEI: ¿Qué sucede hermanito?

KUROU: Cielos, es más efectivo de lo que yo imaginaba.

MEI: ¿Qué estás hablando? Dices cosas raras, hermanito.

KUROU: ¡Basta! ¡Deja de llamarme "hermanito"!

MEI: ¿Por qué no, hermanito?

KUROU: Siento que está empezando a agradarme demasiado.

 _Sin embargo, para mi desagradable sorpresa estaban en ese momento, justo_ _detrás de mí_ _, Tomoya y Nagisa quienes salieron juntos a comer un helado y a Nagisa se le cae el helado ante la inesperada_ _situación…_

KUROU: ¡Auch! ¡Ustedes! ¿Desde cuándo?

NAGISA: ¿Estás obligando a Mei-chan a que te llame "hermanito"?

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Todo esto tiene una explicación!

TOMOYA: Nunca pensé que cayeras tan bajo. Encima lucir tan excitado…

KUROU: ¡Están equivocados! Lo que sucede…

NAGISA: ¡No vimos nada! ¡No diremos nada!

TOMOYA: Vámonos Nagisa, esto puede ser contagioso.

NAGISA: Wah, ¡espera Tomoya!

 _Nagisa y Tomoya huyen despavoridos de_ _mí_ _, como si fuera una especie de pervertido o algo por el estilo,_ _dejándoles_ _una mala_ _impresión_ _acerca de_ _mí…_

KUROU: Mei, quiero que olvides absolutamente de este asunto.

MEI: Pero hermanito, ¿qué quieres que haga exactamente?

KUROU: No, ya no más. ¡Te lo prohibooooooooooo!

 _Después_ _de pasar terrible_ _vergüenza_ _, continuamos con nuestro recorrido por la ciudad con el fin de evitarle preocupaciones a ella acerca de su hermano y considerando_ _además_ _que ella no ha tenido_ _ocasión_ _de recorrer la ciudad en las anteriores ocasiones que vino a visitar a su hermano._ _F_ _inalmente llegamos a una tienda de pasteles y_ _había_ _una variedad de ellos y por supuesto_ _también_ _en el precio._

MEI: ¡Increíble! Hay bastantes pasteles para escoger. Esta ciudad es maravillosa después de todo.

KUROU: Bueno, en realidad no es tan grande como otras. ¿Quieres comer uno?

MEI: ¿Me vas a invitar?

KUROU: Claro.

MEI: Entonces, quiero… ¡Ah! ¡Este pastel! ¡Nunca he visto algo tan grande como ese!

KUROU: ¿"Tarta de princesa"? Definitivamente jamás había visto algo como eso. Oye, y el precio también es de realeza. ¿1500 yenes? Con eso comería un plato en algún restaurante. Esto… ¿Qué te parece mejor la tarta de merengue?

MEI: Hermanito, Mei quiere comer la tarta de princesa.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, en la mesa del establecimiento_ _…_

MEI: Mmmm… está delicioso. Gracias por la tarta.

KUROU: Definitivamente Kyou tenía razón, ¿qué voy a hacer con mi carácter?

MEI: ¿Quieres probar un poco?

KUROU: Bueno, probare un poco.

MEI: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh? ¡Te comiste mi fresa!

KUROU: No te quejes. Además, tú me ofreciste que probara un poco.

MEI: Te odio, hermanito.

KUROU: ¡Noooo! ¡No me odies!

MEI: Entonces, ¿podemos probar eso que está allá? De esa forma, te perdono.

KUROU: ¿La máquina de fotos decorativas? Me niego, es patético.

MEI: ¡Mi fresa! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

KUROU: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!

 _Convencido por Mei, fui con ella a la_ _máquina_ _que saca fotos decorativas en la cual_ _escogimos_ _un marco y algunos adornos para la foto que acabamos de sacarnos juntos._

MEI: ¡Jijijiji!

KUROU: Eso fue lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en toda mi vida.

MEI: Hermanito Kurou, asegúrate de ponerla en tu cuaderno.

KUROU: ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ryou le daría un infarto si ve esa foto!

MEI: ¡Jajaja! No sé por qué sientes tanta pena. Ya sé, la próxima me saco una con ella.

KUROU: Bueno, al menos eso no sería tan vergonzoso como en mi caso.

MEI: Te noto muy contento.

KUROU: Dime, ¿te sientes más tranquila?

MEI: Sí, disculpa por causarte problemas.

KUROU: Descuida, de todas formas me hizo recordar viejos tiempos.

MEI: ¿Viejos tiempos?

KUROU: Ah, estuve cuidando por un tiempo la hija de un pariente por lo que sentí algo de nostalgia.

MEI: ¡Jejeje! Se ve que eres bueno cuidando niños.

KUROU: El hecho que lo digas tú, hace que sea más vergonzoso.

MEI: ¿Qué opinas si vamos a…?

 _En ese momento, aparece justamente Youhei Sunohara, sorprendido por lo que_ _estábamos_ _haciendo_ _allí_ _en los recreativos._

KUROU: ¿Dónde has estado?

YOUHEI: Fui a ver a mi novia ¿Ustedes dos qué estaban haciendo?

KUROU: ¿Tú que crees? Te estábamos bus…

 _En ese preciso instante,_ _él_ _observa que su hermana lleva consigo unas fotos por lo que curiosidad le arranca de su mano_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿Qué significa esto?

MEI: ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

YOUHEI: ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Vaya, parece que nos has descubierto. Es precisamente lo que estás pensando. Yo soy el novio de Mei que estuvo mencionando.

YOUHEI: ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hay de Ryou-chan?

KUROU: He decidido terminar con ella. Para serte sincero, Mei ayer pasó la noche conmigo. ¿No es verdad, Mei?

MEI: S-Sí. Anoche estuve a solas con Sakagami.

KUROU: ¿Nos vamos, Mei?

MEI: Sí.

 _Sunohara se_ _sentía_ _angustiado ante la inesperada noticia_ _…_

YOUHEI: Esperen… he dicho que… ¡Argh! ¿Por qué tiene que terminar así? ¡Demonios!

 _Después_ _de eso se marcha, disgustado y_ _alejándose_ _de nosotros mientras observamos que no pensaba seguirnos. Esa noche, Mei se_ _sintió_ _profundamente deprimida por lo ocurrido y se encuentra sentada en el tatami mientras Ryou llega a casa y decidimos los tres hablar de ello._

RYOU: ¿Entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió?

KUROU: Intenté engañarle con una excusa, provocando para que se preocupara por ella, pero…

MEI: ¡Lo siento! Todo esto es por mi…

KUROU: No te preocupes.

MEI: Pero, incluso con toda esa provocación no dijo nada.

KUROU: Al menos esperaba que mostrara su cara de "hermano protector".

MEI: Yo ya no le importo.

RYOU: ¡Eso no es cierto! Por eso les dije que mentir no es lo correcto.

KUROU: Mei, ¿no deberías regresar pronto a casa? Has faltado a la escuela una semana entera y tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

MEI: No puedo irme a casa dejando las como están. No regresaré hasta que mi hermano empiece a comportarse. Sakagami, lo he pensado, quiero que mi hermano vuelva a jugar fútbol de nuevo. Es la única manera de que él vuelva a ser como era antes. Por esa razón, debe volver al club de fútbol para que…

KUROU: Mei, sabes que eso no es posible. Tú sabes lo que pasó entre él y el club de fútbol, ¿no es así?

MEI: Aún así es nuestra única oportunidad. Por el bien de mi hermano…

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Mi hermano no tiene remedio, despreocupado y causando siempre problemas a todos. Definitivamente no puedo dejar que esto_ _continúe_ _así_ _, por eso debo hacer que regrese al club de_ _fútbol_ _para que vuelva a ser el hermano gentil que siempre me_ _protegía_ _._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 34: Tres amigos inseparables.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan la**_ _ **continuación**_ _ **de esta historia.**_


	35. Memoria 34: Tres amigos inseparables

**Memoria 34: Tres amigos inseparables**

 _Para evitar que Mei se preocupe por su hermano, Kyou, la hermana melliza de mi novia, se_ _ofreció_ _para ayudarnos a fingir que sea su novia para guiarlo por el camino correcto y hacer que Mei se sienta segura. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como se esperaba y tuvo un efecto negativo preocupando_ _más_ _a ella viendo que_ _él_ _todavía_ _sigue siendo un irresponsable y ya no se preocupa_ _más_ _por ella._

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, me_ _reuní_ _a solas con Kyou ya que su hermana_ _tenía_ _cosas que hacer ese_ _día_ _y_ _aproveché_ _la oportunidad para conversar acerca de la_ _situación_ _con Sunohara._

KYOU: Dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra Mei?

KUROU: ¿A qué te refieres?

KYOU: Mei-chan no piensa marcharse a casa, ¿verdad? Ha pasado más de una semana. Y según lo que me ha contado Nagisa, ustedes dos las estaban pasando bien.

KUROU: ¡Wah! No lo habrás contado eso a Ryou, ¿cierto?

KYOU: Ryou ya lo sabe. Por eso se siente algo resentida, sobre todo por esa foto.

KUROU: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo encontraste la foto si la escondí bien?

KYOU: ¡Jajaja! No creas que puedas engañar a la hermana mayor, lo sé todo.

KUROU: Eso es lo que más detesto de ti. Siempre te entrometes en mi vida privada.

KYOU: Pues enójate todo lo que quieras, tengo que vigilarte para que no te desvíes por ahí con otra chica y hagas llorar a Ryou.

KUROU: ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!

KYOU: Dejando eso, dime, ¿qué sucedió?

KUROU: Bueno, ella sigue preocupada por ese idiota. Anoche los tres hablamos de ello, pero, como verás… ella insiste en que lo mejor para él es que regrese al club de fútbol.

KYOU: ¡Eso es imposible! No hay forma en la que él pueda regresar al club de fútbol.

KUROU: Eso es precisamente lo que intentaba decirle pero ella persiste en ello.

KYOU: Sin embargo, tú sabes bien qué clase de gente hay en nuestro club de fútbol. No quiero hablar mal de ellos, pero no deberían involucrarse.

KUROU: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a seguir con el plan?

KYOU: No lo sé, como tú dices no tendría sentido si Mei-chan ya nos descubrió. Creo que tendré que actuar más sutil esta vez.

KUROU: Cierto, pero si te pasas de limite, acabaras intimidándolo en lugar de conseguir el efecto adecuado.

KYOU: Es verdad, las cosas sí que suenan complicadas.

KUROU: Intentaré convencer a Mei para buscar otra solución.

KYOU: Es lo mejor, no quiero que ustedes se vean envueltos con esos abusivos.

 _En la hora de salida, nos reunimos con Mei_ _después_ _de clases quien nos esperaba en una de las bancas que hay bajando la colina_ _…_

KUROU: ¿No está en su dormitorio?

MEI: Así es y la señorita Misae no sabe en donde está.

RYOU: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Sin la persona en cuestión, no podemos pedirles que lo acepten de nuevo.

KUROU: Mei, estaba pensándolo y, ¿no crees que deberíamos intentar otra cosa? No me parece una buena idea después de todo.

MEI: Lo he decidido. Me adelantaré e iré a pedírselo.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¿Te refieres a que iras de todas maneras al club?

MEI: Así es. Ustedes dos, esperen aquí. Iré sola.

KUROU: ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Crees que vamos a permitir eso?

RYOU: Si piensas ir tú sola, nosotros también iremos.

KUROU: ¡De eso nada! Tú te regresas a casa y esperas por mí.

RYOU: ¿Qué? ¡No puedo dejar que vayas solo con ella!

KUROU: ¡Es más peligroso si tu vienes!

RYOU: Aún así, iré.

KUROU: Eres más testaruda que tu hermana. Y pensar que antes no eras así.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Bueno, es que yo…

KUROU: De acuerdo, vayamos los tres juntos.

 _Y_ _así_ _, los tres fuimos a las instalaciones del club de_ _fútbol_ _de nuestro instituto y hablar con los miembros para dejar que Sunohara regrese al club_ _…_

JUGADOR #1: ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste Youhei Sunohara?

KUROU: El invierno es la temporada más difícil para su club, ¿no es así? Incluso alguien que está en tercer año no debe tener problemas en poder participar.

RYOU: ¿Podrían dejar que juegue de nuevo?

JUGADOR #1: ¡No digan estupideces! Ni siquiera queremos escuchar su nombre ¡Lárguense mocosos!

MEI: ¡Espere por favor! Mi nombre es Mei y soy la hermana menor de Youhei Sunohara.

JUGADOR #1: ¿La hermana menor de Sunohara?

MEI: Soy consciente de todos los problemas que mi hermano les ha causado, pero, se los pido. A este paso, me temo que se convertirá en un inútil. Así que, les pido por favor que…

JUGADOR #2: Para empezar, el ya es un vago inútil.

JUGADOR #3: Así es. Un vago inútil siempre seguirá siendo un inútil sin importar lo que haga.

JUGADOR #1: Sakagami, tú eres de su misma especie así que debes entender perfectamente este tipo de lógica al igual que tu otro patético amigo, ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, Okazaki.

JUGADOR #2: Y tú, eres una patética delegada dejando que los delincuentes hagan lo que quieran en tu salón, ¿no es así? Siempre tiene que venir tu hermana para rescatarte, ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: ¡GRRRR!

JUGADOR #1: ¿Lo ven? Los haraganes siempre atraen haraganes.

 _Los jugadores del equipo empiezan a burlarse de nosotros._ _N_ _o importaba que se burlaran de_ _mí_ _o de Tomoya pero no_ _podía_ _soportar que insulten a Ryou de esa forma._ _E_ _staba a punto de ir a darles una paliza cuando Ryou me detiene y evita que pelee._

 _Con Mei deprimida y los jugadores del equipo_ _riéndose_ _, no tuve_ _más_ _remedio que sacarlos de_ _ahí_ _y_ _pensé_ _en encontrar otra_ _solución_ _pero no se me_ _ocurría_ _nada y en ese momento me di cuenta que_ _había_ _alguien que_ _podía_ _ayudarnos por lo que fuimos al_ _salón_ _de referencias en busca de esa persona, nuestra amiga Yukine Miyazawa y contarle lo sucedido._

KUROU: Lo siento. Debí haber ido primero solo.

MEI: Yo también pido disculpas. Ustedes pasaron un mal momento por mi culpa.

RYOU: No, estamos bien. Pero…

YUKINE: ¿Quieres otra taza más?

MEI: Sí, muchas gracias.

KUROU: Discúlpanos por forzarte a recibirnos. Tenía el presentimiento que podríamos pedirte consejo en una situación como esta.

YUKINE: Descuiden, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Tengo visitantes con diferentes problemas y vienen con frecuencia a pedirme consejo. Si no les molesta, ¿podrían contarme lo que sucedió entre Sunohara y el club de fútbol?

MEI: Todo sucedió hace un tiempo atrás…

 _Mei empieza contar la historia de su pasado en los_ _días_ _en que su hermano jugaba_ _fútbol…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Mi hermano en aquel entonces era genial. Recuerdo una vez el encuentro que tuvo en su_ _último_ _año_ _de la secundaria en nuestra ciudad natal. En aquel entonces a mi hermano le gustaba mucho el_ _fútbol_ _y jugaba como goleador en el equipo de nuestra escuela._

 _Un_ _día_ _, en un encuentro con la escuela del equipo rival, mi hermano juega como delantero y el partido se encuentra empatado a un gol por ambos equipos. En el momento en que recibe el pase para anotar es bloqueado por el defensa con el_ _número_ _dos del equipo. Si mal no lo recuerdo su nombre era Seguchi Tanaka, el mejor defensor del equipo; su resistencia y fortaleza impide que los delanteros rivales se acerquen al arco. Al final, el partido acaba en empate uno a uno._ _E_ _l gol anotado por el equipo de nuestra escuela fue solo por penal y mi hermano_ _perdió_ _todas las oportunidades de meter gol._

YOUHEI: ¡Demonios!

SEGUCHI: Es inútil que lo intentes. Nadie puede atravesar mi defensa.

 _Al regresar a casa, mi hermano, disgustado por su derrota personal se pone a jugar videojuegos mientras observo preocupada por su angustia_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Toma esto! ¡Gwahahahaha!

MEI: No tienes remedio, hermano.

YOUHEI: ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo Mei?

MEI: ¡Hermanito! Deja de estar frustrado, además solo fue un empate.

YOUHEI: Sí, pero yo perdí completamente el partido.

MEI: Si te sientes así, ¿no crees que debería ser mejor que entrenes?

YOUHEI: De todas maneras el resultado es el mismo. No hay manera que yo…

MEI: ¡No digas tonterías! Vamos mañana, hermanito.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, fuimos juntos a entrenar en el campo de la escuela._ _M_ _i hermano, quien no_ _podía_ _soportar la_ _humillación_ _, decide dar lo mejor de_ _sí_ _para fortalecer sus piernas y yo lo animaba. Una semana_ _después_ _del entrenamiento, volvimos juntos a casa y en ese momento, un chico estaba_ _esperándonos_ _en medio del camino. Era nada menos que el defensor del equipo rival, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Seguchi._

YOUHEI: ¡Tú! El número dos del equipo rival.

SEGUCHI: Vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí. Imaginaba que habrías dejado el equipo o quizá tienes miedo de enfrentarnos el próximo encuentro.

YOUHEI: No es de tu incumbencia.

SEGUCHI: ¿Ah sí?

YOUHEI: Pronto lo verás la próxima semana. Vámonos, Mei.

MEI: Sí.

SEGUCHI: ¿Crees que voy a ser derrotado por un niñito que depende su mami y su hermanita? No me hagas reír.

MEI: ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mi hermano ha estado entrenando mucho! ¡El no va a perder ante ti!

SEGUCHI: ¿Entrenamiento? Me cuesta difícil creerlo para un vago como él.

MEI: ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Juntos nos hemos esforzado bastante!

SEGUCHI: ¿Ah sí? Puedo ver que no has crecido mucho desde la última vez.

MEI: ¡Eso no es verdad! He crecido un poco este año.

SEGUCHI: ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?

 _De forma inesperada, Seguchi_ _empezó_ _a levantarme el polo para comprobar si mis pechos_ _habían_ _crecido._ _E_ _so me_ _sorprendió_ _bastante y me dio_ _vergüenza_ _._

MEI: ¡Kyaaaa!

SEGUCHI: ¡Jajaja! Solo era una broma.

 _Empecé_ _a llorar debido a la_ _situación_ _y mis_ _lágrimas_ _no_ _podían_ _detenerse pero de pronto, mi hermano empieza a calmarme y comienza a enfadarse_ _…_

YOUHEI: Mei… ¡Maldito miserable!

SEGUCHI: ¿Qué tienes? Solo era una broma inocente.

YOUHEI: ¡Tanaka! ¡No pienso perdonarte por esto!

SEGUCHI: Perfecto, ajustemos cuentas tú y yo en el próximo partido si tienes las agallas.

YOUHEI: Voy a vencerte.

 _El_ _día_ _del partido, nuestro equipo tiene su encuentro contra el equipo rival_ _más_ _fuerte de la_ _región_ _y el partido empieza con los delanteros del equipo llevando la pelota y justo cuando mi hermano tiene la pelota el defensa_ _número_ _dos del equipo rival, Seguchi le da una fuerte barrida a mi hermano_ _haciéndole_ _perder la pelota. Sus_ _compañeros_ _lo animan mientras su rival se_ _ríe_ _confiadamente teniendo la ventaja. Durante el partido mi hermano en muchas ocasiones intenta llegar al arco pero es siempre detenido por Seguchi quien no le deja anotar con una fuerte_ _marcación_ _. Con el equipo rival teniendo la ventaja, estuvieron a punto de anotar un gol pero mi hermano_ _retrocedió_ _inesperadamente y_ _bloqueó_ _el disparo del delantero rival con un cabezazo. De pronto, a mitad del segundo tiempo, mi hermano estaba a punto de anotar un gol pero es detenido por una barrida por Seguchi y el_ _árbitro_ _no marco falta. Inclusive el gol que_ _anotó_ _por el pase que dio mi hermano a su_ _compañero_ _justo_ _después_ _de eso fue anulado por_ _posición_ _adelantada. Todo_ _parecía_ _que iba a terminar nuevamente en empate pero a pesar del dolor, mi hermanito no se dio por vencido y justo en los_ _últimos_ _minutos mi hermano recibe un pase alto y salta para dar un cabezazo pero al mismo tiempo Seguchi_ _también_ _lo hace pero mi hermano consigue el control de la pelota y de un cabezazo anota el_ _único_ _gol del partido dando la victoria al equipo de nuestra escuela._ _Después_ _de recibir los aplausos del_ _público_ _y la medalla por ganar el campeonato, mi hermano estaba muy contento celebrando con sus_ _compañeros_ _por la victoria que obtuvieron._ _E_ _l equipo rival_ _después_ _de recibir felicitaciones por llegar a la final del campeonato, se retiran para cambiarse y en ese momento, Seguchi se acerca hacia mi hermano antes que yo fuera a felicitarlo y_ _empecé_ _a observarlos de cerca._

SEGUCHI: La próxima vez no perderé.

YOUHEI: La próxima vez nos enfrentaremos de nuevo, estoy seguro.

 _Al final, mi hermano tras graduarse de la secundaria, recibe una beca para estudiar a este instituto en el cual tiene gran prestigio en el mundo_ _deportivo_ _y convenios con universidades en el exterior. Mi hermano_ _tenía_ _una oportunidad_ _única_ _en su vida y de esa manera_ _partió_ _dejándonos_ _atrás_ _a_ _mí_ _y a nuestros padres en busca de su_ _sueño_ _. Sin embargo, las cosas resultaron_ _difíciles_ _sobre todo porque el equipo de_ _fútbol_ _del Instituto tiene la mala fama de tratar mal a los novatos y mi hermano fue humillado muchas veces._ _A_ _pesar de que_ _él_ _amaba el_ _fútbol_ _, no pudo contenerse_ _más_ _y en un partido de_ _exhibición_ _,_ _recibió_ _faltas leves a_ _propósito_ _por sus propios_ _compañeros_ _y de pronto_ _empezó_ _a pelearse con todos los jugadores causando un incidente y al final tuvo que abandonar el equipo y dejar su_ _sueño_ _de convertirse en un jugador profesional. Desde ese_ _día_ _, mi hermano no_ _volvió_ _a ser el mismo y se_ _volvió_ _una persona despreocupada e irresponsable causando problemas a todos._

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, tras escuchar la historia de Mei, nos pusimos a pensar acerca de la_ _situación_ _y Yukine empieza a hablar_ _…_

YUKINE: ¿Alguna vez les he contado la historia de mi hermano mayor?

RYOU: ¿Tienes un hermano mayor?

YUKINE: Mi hermano dejó la escuela, solo se dedicaba a pasear por la ciudad y en muchas ocasiones se involucraba en peleas. La policía lo arrestó en muchas ocasiones.

MEI: ¿Tu hermano es así?

KUROU: Siento que he escuchado esa historia antes.

YUKINE: Los hermanos son extraños a veces, ¿no lo creen?

MEI: Pero aún quieres a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

YUKINE: Solía tenerle miedo, pero ahora lo entiendo mejor. Él tiene buenas cualidades, solo que no sabe expresarlas correctamente. Es torpe en muchas ocasiones pero no le gustaba depender de nadie.

KUROU: Creo que tiene un cierto parecido con Sunohara, incluso Kyou mencionó esos detalles una vez.

YUKINE: Yo también creo firmemente que tu hermano tiene buenas cualidades. Incluso sin el fútbol, si le das la oportunidad, estoy segura que volverá a ser el hermano que solías amar.

MEI: Pero, ¿qué tal se llevan ahora tú y tu hermano?

YUKINE: Nos llevamos muy bien.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, al empezar la hora del almuerzo, estaba preocupado en mi pupitre mientras Tomoya se levanta de su asiento para salir_ _…_

TOMOYA: Kurou, Fujibayashi y yo iremos por Nagisa, ¿no quieres venir?

KUROU: No, yo me quedaré aquí. Vayan ustedes.

TOMOYA: Pero…

KUROU: Quiero estar a solas unos minutos.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo. Volveremos por ti en un rato.

 _Después_ _que ellos se fueran, me_ _quedé_ _sentado en mi pupitre hasta que llega Sunohara, quien_ _había_ _salido al_ _baño_ _un momento_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: ¿Dónde estabas metido ayer?

YOUHEI: Eso no te incumbe.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿no te importa lo que Mei está planeando?

YOUHEI: ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

 _Sunohara_ _responde con un tono desagradable_ _…_

YOUHEI: Mei estuvo contigo esa tarde, ¿no es así? Estoy ocupado encargándome de cosas con Kyou. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por ella.

KUROU: ¿Lo dices en serio?

YOUHEI: Así es. He decidido dejar a Mei en tus manos, asegúrate de cuidarla.

KUROU: ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

YOUHEI: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesto? Estoy seguro que ni siquiera a Mei le importo.

KUROU: ¡YA BASTA!

 _No_ _podía_ _soportarlo_ _más_ _y enfurecido le agarre por el cuello de su camisa a Sunohara. La atmosfera se tornaba oscura llamando la_ _atención_ _de los_ _demás_ _y en ese momento Nagisa y Tomoya llegan asustados por la pelea que_ _está_ _a punto de producirse_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Waaaah! ¡Sunohara! ¡Sakagami!

KUROU: ¿¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que Mei está haciendo por ti!?

YOUHEI: Ni idea, pero estoy seguro que tú y ella lo están pasando muy bien.

KUROU: ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué no vas a preguntar al club de fútbol tú mismo? ¡Ellos te dirán lo mucho que ella piensa en ti!

YOUHEI: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? No entiendo lo que dices.

NAGISA: ¡Por favor detente Kurou! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

YOUHEI: ¿Acaso quieres pelear, Kurou?

KUROU: Así es.

 _Justo cuando_ _íbamos_ _a pelear, Tomoya corre para interponerse y detenernos_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Deténganse ustedes dos! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

KUROU: ¡No te metas! ¡Esto es entre él y yo!

RYOU: Kurou, Sunohara, ustedes son amigos. No es bueno que ustedes dos peleen.

KUROU: ¡Tch!

 _Sin decir palabra alguna, me_ _retiré_ _disgustado por lo ocurrido_ _…_

NAGISA: Sunohara, dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido entre ustedes dos?

 _En la hora de salida, Ryou y yo salimos a reunirnos en el patio con Mei quien nos estaba esperando cerca y nos sentamos en una de las bancas para conversar y contarle lo ocurrido esta tarde_ _…_

MEI: Ya veo. Entonces discutieron.

KUROU: Sí, me deje llevar y no pude controlarme.

MEI: ¿Y mi hermano?

KUROU: Faltó a las clases de la tarde. Seguramente fue a divertirse por ahí.

MEI: Ya veo.

KUROU: ¿Piensas volver al club de fútbol?

MEI: Sí. Después de escuchar la historia de Miyazawa, siento una mayor motivación para intentarlo una vez más. Espera, no me incomoda ir yo sola. No puedo seguir molestándolos con este problema entre hermanos.

RYOU: No es ninguna molestia. Yo también iré…

KUROU: No. Esta vez regresa tú sola a la casa.

RYOU: ¿Eh? Pero, ¿por qué?

KUROU: Sabes perfectamente la clase de gente que son esos tipos del club de fútbol. No puedo asegurarte como terminarán las cosas esta vez. Con Mei y yo somos suficientes para ir.

RYOU: ¡De ninguna manera! Ahora que he escuchado eso, no puedo permitir que vayan ustedes dos solos.

KUROU: ¿Qué piensas hacer si comienza una pelea? Si las cosas se ponen feas, no podré protegerte.

RYOU: Pero…

KUROU: Realmente eres testaruda en cosas como esta, pero me niego esta vez.

TOMOYA: ¿Y qué tal si les doy una mano?

KUROU: ¡Okazaki!

 _De esa manera, Okazaki, Mei y yo fuimos juntos a ver al club de_ _fútbol_ _en la cancha mientras_ _continúan_ _sus entrenamientos y hablamos con el_ _capitán_ _del equipo._

CAPITAN: ¡Qué persistentes son! Incluso ahora han traído a otro inútil.

TOMOYA: Se lo estamos pidiendo sabiendo que es imposible.

MEI: ¡Por favor, vuelvan a aceptar a mi hermano en el equipo!

KUROU: No importa si no le permiten jugar como titular. Es suficiente si al menos le dejan participar en las prácticas.

CAPITAN: ¿Y qué demonios sacamos con esto? Lo único que tendremos es un obstáculo más en el equipo.

MEI: ¡Si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor díganmelo! ¡Haré lo que sea!

CAPITAN: ¡Olvídenlo!

KUROU: Sé que lo que estamos pidiendo es algo irracional pero… ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

TOMOYA: Kurou…

CAPITAN: ¿Eeeeeeh? Nunca imaginé ver al orgulloso Sakagami suplicar a otros de esa manera. Escuché ciertos rumores que habías cambiado mucho este año pero supongo que es totalmente cierto. Vayan y recojan las pelotas.

TOMOYA, KUROU & MEI: ¡Muchas gracias!

MEI: ¡Muchas gracias, Sakagami!

TOMOYA: Realmente me has sorprendido, Kurou.

KUROU: Gracias, dejando eso a un lado, debemos esforzarnos como recogepelotas.

MEI & TOMOYA: ¡Sí!

 _Luego de convencer al_ _capitán_ _del equipo para que nos diera una oportunidad de aceptar a Sunohara en su equipo, nos preparamos para ser los recoge bolas durante la_ _práctica_ _del equipo con la ayuda de Tomoya. Sin embargo, durante la_ _práctica_ _me di cuenta que los jugadores estaban pateando fuera la pelota a_ _propósito_ _para darnos_ _más_ _trabajo. Tomoya y yo insistimos a Mei para que descanse pero ella decide continuar y al final de la tarde, el sol comienza a ponerse y el entrenamiento de hoy_ _había_ _acabado y nosotros terminamos de ordenar las cosas y fuimos a hablar con el resto de jugadores que quedan._

MEI: Terminamos.

CAPITAN: Han hecho un buen trabajo.

MEI: Esto… ¿A dónde fueron los demás miembros?

CAPITAN: A sus casas.

MEI: ¿Eh?

JUGADOR #1: La práctica ha terminado.

JUGADOR #2: Nosotros escucharemos lo que tienen que decir.

CAPITAN: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren?

MEI: Respecto a mi hermano, Youhei Sunohara, nos gustaría que le permitieran volver al club.

CAPITAN: Ah, lo siento. No se puede. ¿Quién permitiría que una basura como tu hermano se una al club?

JUGADOR #1: Es un inútil después de todo.

JUGADOR #2: Un miserable perdedor que no tiene las agallas para hacer algo.

JUGADOR #3: Es solo un marginado que dejó el fútbol y ni siquiera es capaz de estudiar.

CAPITAN: ¿Qué motivo nos daría para ayudar a un jodido perdedor como ese?

KUROU: ¿Qué?

TOMOYA: Después de todo el trabajo que hicimos…

CAPITAN: Por cierto, ¿sabían que ese sujeto ha averiguado lo que ustedes están haciendo?

KUROU, TOMOYA & MEI: ¿Eh?

CAPITAN: Parece ser que le preguntó a uno de nuestros miembros, ¿y saben qué? Tu hermano no vino aquí.

JUGADOR #1: Te ha ignorado. Sabiendo que su hermana lo hace por él, nos tuvo miedo y se largó. No es más que una basura sin remedio.

 _Aquellos comentarios provocan que Mei comience a llorar, Tomoya intenta consolarla pero_ _…_

MEI: No… no… ¡Mi hermano vendrá! Definitivamente vendrá.

JUGADOR #4: Ese vago no vendrá.

MEI: Si va a venir. Él no va a fallarme.

JUGADOR #2: ¿Es acaso una idiota?

JUGADOR #3: Es la hermana de Sunohara después de todo.

 _Mei_ _continúa_ _llorando cada vez_ _más_ _y las cosas empiezan a empeorar cuando uno de los jugadores la agarra de la mano y le empieza a jalar los pelos. De pronto, todos empiezan a rodearnos y_ _empecé_ _a enfurecerme_ _…_

JUGADOR #1: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas hacerte el valiente?

KUROU: Okazaki, llévate a Mei de aquí.

TOMOYA: Pero Kurou…

KUROU: Lo siento, pensaba contenerme pero ya no puedo más. Llévatela ahora.

MEI: ¡Hermanitoooooooooo!

CAPITAN: Vamos, llora, llora…

 _Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Sunohara aparece velozmente y golpea al jugador del equipo que tiene colgando a Mei_ _dejándolo_ _en el piso y todos reaccionan al verlo_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡No hagan llorar a Mei! ¡Imbéciles! No perdonaré a nadie que la hagan sufrir.

CAPITAN: ¡Maldito bastardo!

 _Sunohara_ _se enfrenta a todos los jugadores presentes pero son demasiados y_ _él_ _se encuentra en desventaja_ _…_

KUROU: Okazaki, ¡llévate a Mei!

TOMOYA: Sí. ¡Oye, espera! ¡No vayas tú solo!

KUROU: ¡Esta vez les voy a sacar la mierda!

 _Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de mi amigo, con toda mi furia me fui a pelear en contra de todos los jugadores, a pesar de la desventaja_ _numérica_ _, Sunohara y yo les hicimos frente y derrotamos a todos_ _haciéndolos_ _huir despavoridamente_ _después_ _de un par de horas. El cielo_ _empezó_ _a oscurecer y caen gotas de lluvia del cielo_ _haciéndose_ _cada vez_ _más_ _intensas hasta formar una lluvia torrencial._ _E_ _n medio de la lluvia, Sunohara y yo_ _estábamos_ _tendidos en el suelo cansados de la pelea mientras que Mei y Tomoya llegan a vernos y esta empieza a llorar por todo lo ocurrido_ _…_

YOUHEI: Kurou, ¿ganamos?

KUROU: Sí. Maldito idiota.

YOUHEI: ¿A quien crees que llamas idiota?

KUROU: ¿Tú quién crees? Discúlpate ahora con tu hermana.

YOUHEI: ¿Por qué lo haría?

KUROU: Nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieras comportado de forma correcta. De verdad eres un inútil como hermano.

YOUHEI: ¿Me estás provocando?

KUROU: Exactamente. No tienes la menor idea de lo que tienes y eso me enfurece.

TOMOYA: Esperen ustedes dos… ¡Ya es suficiente!

KUROU: Déjame Okazaki, o te golpearé a ti también.

TOMOYA: Kurou…

YOUHEI: ¿Piensas ir en serio?

KUROU: Sí.

MEI: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor deténganse!

 _Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a las palabras de Mei y Tomoya y nos fijamos firmemente el uno al otro y con una mirada de furia,_ _empecé_ _a dar el primer golpe a Sunohara y lo tumbe al piso mientras seguimos peleando_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Tienes la mínima idea de todo lo que Mei ha sufrido por tu culpa? ¡Tú eres su hermano! ¡Tú debes protegerla! ¡Irresponsable!

YOUHEI: ¡Miserable!

KUROU: ¿Cómo puedes descuidar a tu familia de esa forma? ¡Yo no tengo absolutamente nada! ¡Ni padres, ni hermanos… nadaaaa! Y tú… ¡Tienes todo lo que yo no tengo y te atreves a menospreciarlo! ¡Ni siquiera piensas en ella!

YOUHEI: ¡Sí me preocupo por Mei!

KUROU: ¡No me jodas! Tu pequeña hermana está saliendo con un chico como yo y tú no te atreves a decirle nada. ¡No te importó en lo más mínimo!

YOUHEI: ¡Sí lo hice! ¡En verdad lo hice!

KUROU: Entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo permitiste? Si tienes una maldita excusa, ¡dila de una maldita vez!

YOUHEI: ¡Pensé que estaría bien si se trataba de ti!

KUROU: ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

YOUHEI: ¡Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo! Tenía planeado esconderme y observar todo hasta el final… ¡pero tú arruinaste todo! ¡No tuve más opción que mostrarme viéndote tan patético!

KUROU: ¡El que lo arruinó todo fuiste tú!

 _La pelea_ _continua_ _y ambos_ _estábamos_ _con_ _múltiples_ _heridas en el rostro. Mei intentaba detenernos pero ninguno de los dos le_ _hacía_ _caso. Okazaki,_ _intentó_ _apartarla lejos pero ella estaba toda alterada viendo como los dos pelean sin parar._

YOUHEI: ¿Por qué mierda no protegiste a Mei? ¡Se supone que eres su novio!

KUROU: ¡Eres un estupidooooooooooo!

YOUHEI: ¿Acaso no amas lo suficiente a Mei como para dejar a Ryou-chan? ¡Entonces demuéstramelo!

RYOU: ¡Sunohara! ¡Kurou! ¡Por favor detenganseeeeeeee!

 _En ese preciso momento, Ryou aparece corriendo con_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos y_ _Sunohara_ _queda sorprendido al verla en este lugar_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¿Eh? ¿Ryou-chan? ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

KUROU: ¡Maldito!

 _Justo cuando le iba a dar mi_ _más_ _poderoso golpe, Ryou me abraza y me detiene mientras que Mei abraza a su hermano para detenerlo_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Ya es suficiente, por favor!

MEI: ¡Hermanito! ¡Hermanitooooo! Lo siento, perdóname.

YOUHEI: Mei… lo siento…

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, fui caminando hacia el instituto junto con Ryou, a pesar de no haberme recuperado por completo de la pelea que tuve ayer con Sunohara_ _…_

RYOU: ¿No sería mejor si tomas el día libre?

KUROU: No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿por qué no regresaste a casa ayer como te pedí?

RYOU: Estaba muy preocupada por ti, no podía regresar pensando en el peligro en que tú y Mei se encontraban.

KUROU: Ah, es verdad. Pero, ¿no crees que deberías descansar hoy?

RYOU: Estoy bien, además todavía no te has recuperado de tus heridas y…

 _En ese momento, Sunohara pasa justamente enfrente de nosotros por la otra calle_ _también_ _con heridas y moretones en el rostro_ _…_

YOUHEI & KUROU: ¡Jajajajaja!

 _Al vernos a la cara, ambos nos_ _reímos_ _a carcajadas sin parar y en ese instante, Tomoya, Kotomi y Nagisa se aproximan preocupados al vernos_ _reír_ _de esa forma_ _…_

KOTOMI: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué les ha pasado a sus rostros?

NAGISA: Lucen como si se estuvieran divirtiendo.

TOMOYA: Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Es justo como aquel día…

 _El fin de semana, los tres decidimos pasarla en el dormitorio de Sunohara para relajarnos y hablar de ciertas cosas_ _…_

KUROU: Recibimos una carta de Mei.

YOUHEI: Vaya, no solo una llamada sino también una carta. Ella sí que tiene un agudo sentido del deber.

TOMOYA: A diferencia de ti.

YOUHEI: ¿Y qué dice la carta?

KUROU: Me pidió que cuidáramos de ti. Dijo que seguiría nuestro ejemplo y además está orgullosa que tengas buenos amigos que confíen en ti.

YOUHEI: ¡Jajaja! Bueno, hay un dicho que dice que los amigos de secundaria se convierten en amigos para siempre. Apuesto a que sólo ahora podemos hacer idioteces como la que hicimos.

TOMOYA: Seguramente.

YOUHEI: Este es nuestro último semestre, ¿verdad? El tiempo transcurre rápidamente.

KUROU: Ciertamente.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en la casa de las hermanas Fujibayashi, Sunohara y yo nos encontramos cerca de la entrada y observamos al padre de las mellizas regando las flores del_ _jardín_ _._

KUROU: Bueno, ahí está su viejo.

YOUHEI: ¡Maldición! Estoy empezando a ponerme muy nervioso.

KUROU: ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? Sería mejor que lo olvides. (Sin contar que acabo de ver una figura familiar por ahí.)

YOUHEI: Para nada. Mis sentimientos hacia ella están definidos, querido hermano.

KUROU: Realmente esto apesta.

YOUHEI: ¿Dijiste algo?

KUROU: No, nada. Buena suerte.

 _Sunohara camina de manera confiada aunque se siente extremadamente nervioso por dentro, se arma de valor para saludar al padre de las mellizas_ _…_

YOUHEI: ¡Padre de Kyou! ¡Buenos días!

PADRE DE KYOU & RYOU: Ah, buenos días. ¿Quién eres?

YOUHEI: Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Youhei Sunohara.

PADRE DE KYOU & RYOU: Mmm… ¿Sunohara? Sí lo recuerdo, mis hijas me hablaron acerca de ti el otro día. Dime, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

YOUHEI: ¡Quiero pedirle algo muy importante!

PADRE DE KYOU & RYOU: Adelante.

YOUHEI: ¡Por favor deme la mano de su hija!

PADRE DE KYOU & RYOU: ¿Qué? ¡Espera un momento! Si mal no recuerdo mi hija Ryou ya está saliendo con alguien.

YOUHEI: ¡No! Yo me refiero a… ¿Eh? ¿Kyou? Vaya, qué sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarte aquí tan…

KYOU: ¡Miserable! Aprovechándote de mi ausencia…

YOUHEI: Auch, espera… yo solo iba a pedirle que…

KYOU: ¡Vas pudrirte en el infiernoooooooooooo!

YOUHEI: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

KUROU: ¡Jajajajajaja!

 _En ese momento, fue cuando_ _recordé_ _la primera vez que los_ _conocí_ _. Cuando_ _pensé_ _que lo_ _había_ _perdido todo, fue cuando nos encontramos los tres en aquel corredor. Eran unos chicos raros y tan solo me puse a_ _reír_ _cuando les vi las caras._ _Quizá_ _la_ _razón_ _por la que me_ _reí_ _fue porque pude sentir lo divertido que_ _sería_ _si estuviera con ellos. Lo_ _más_ _increíble_ _fue que por primera vez en toda mi vida_ _empecé_ _a_ _reírme_ _a carcajadas. Desde el_ _día_ _en que los_ _conocí_ _, siempre hemos estado juntos, haciendo muchas estupideces, superando muchas dificultades e incluso ahora seguimos sonriendo igual que aquel_ _día_ _después_ _que cada uno al final_ _tomó_ _caminos diferentes. Ellos siempre_ _serán_ _mis amigos inseparables._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Al_ _principio, yo odiaba esta ciudad porque me_ _traía_ _recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Sin embargo, en este_ _año_ _, sucedieron muchas cosas que cambiaron mi vida y gracias a ello obtuve muchos recuerdos_ _inolvidables_ _que ayudaron a superar mi dolor. Sin embargo, ahora lo_ _único_ _que deseo es que las cosas permanezcan_ _así_ _junto a la mujer que amo, pero_ _sé_ _que eso no_ _será_ _posible ya que cada uno debe dar el_ _próximo_ _paso hacia el futuro._

 _ **Próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria 35: Una**_ _ **decisión**_ _ **crucial. No se pierdan el**_ _ **último**_ _ **arco de esta historia.**_


	36. Memoria 35: Una decision crucial

**Memoria 35: Una decisión crucial**

 _Después_ _de pasar por muchas cosas, el_ _otoño_ _llega a su fin y pronto_ _comenzará_ _el invierno, la_ _estación_ _final de nuestro_ _último_ _año_ _escolar en el Instituto. En esta_ _época_ _, los estudiantes se concentran mucho no solo en los_ _exámenes_ _finales sino_ _también_ _en la_ _admisión_ _para las universidades que tienen pensado postular. Aquella_ _mañana_ _, fui a despertar a Kurou, mi novio con quien vivo ahora en su casa ya que yo buscaba un apartamento donde vivir;_ _después_ _de desayunar, fuimos caminando a la escuela en lugar de irnos en el_ _autobús_ _para relajarnos y conversar a solas_ _…_

KUROU: Entonces, ¿qué tal te fue en la entrevista de padres e hijos en el instituto?

RYOU: Bien, mi padre estuvo allí aunque solo hablamos por poco tiempo allí. Les expliqué que pienso estudiar enfermería.

KUROU: Me alegra por ti. Estoy seguro que lograrás conseguirlo.

RYOU: Muchas gracias. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer después que te gradúes?

KUROU: Ahhh… ¿Yo?

RYOU: Sí.

KUROU: Bueno, yo también voy a estudiar medicina para ser doctor. Ya te lo conté el otro día.

RYOU: Es verdad. ¡Jejeje! Mi hermana nos estuvo molestando con eso.

KUROU: El hecho que nuestras carreras sean similares no quiere decir que lo haya escogido directamente por ti.

RYOU: Bueno, se podría considerar una coincidencia. Pero, lo que quería hablar era acerca de la universidad donde piensas…

KUROU: Ahhhh… pues… todavía no lo he decidido.

RYOU: ¿Qué tal si entramos juntos a la Universidad Tohai que está en la capital? Dicen que también tiene una escuela de enfermería, sería bueno si los dos entramos a estudiar allí. ¿Qué te parece?

KUROU: Ohhhh… sí. ¡Cierto! ¿Hay algo que desees como obsequio?

RYOU: ¿Es en relación a la graduación?

KUROU: Ah, no. Es que simplemente sentí la necesidad de quererte regalar algo.

RYOU: Kurou, estás intentando cambiarme el tema de nuevo. Cada vez que quiero hablar de nuestro futuro siempre terminamos hablando de otra cosa.

KUROU: ¡Auch!

RYOU: Además pienso que no puedo aceptar un regalo sin una razón.

KUROU: Pero, ¿acaso regalar algo a la persona que más amas no es razón suficiente?

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KUROU: Bueno, aunque si eso fuera posible tendría que regalarte algo todos los días. ¡Jejeje!

RYOU & KUROU: ¡Oh!

 _Las palabras que dijo Kurou inesperadamente nos dejaron nerviosos y apenados por ello._ _Después_ _de ello seguimos conversando en la escuela mientras nos dirigimos hacia nuestros casilleros._

KUROU: En cualquier caso, si nos apegamos a esas reglas solo podríamos hacerlo en navidad y en nuestros cumpleaños.

RYOU: Es verdad.

KUROU: Ahora que lo pienso tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana, ¿verdad?

RYOU: ¡Oh! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Me alegra que lo recordaras.

KUROU: Por supuesto. Es una fecha importante ya que… ya que… (es la fecha en la que murió mi madre.)

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Kurou? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo?

KUROU: No, nada. Solo recordaba algunas cosas, eso es todo.

RYOU: Es… ¿acerca de tus padres?

KUROU: Ah, algo así. Bueno, ¿qué te parece si salimos ese día en una cita solos tú y yo?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

KUROU: ¿No estás contenta? Si no quieres un regalo, entonces una cita sería lo mejor, ¿no crees?

RYOU: ¡Sí! Estoy feliz.

KUROU: Bien, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a devolver rápidamente este libro que pedí prestado. Nos vemos en clase.

RYOU: Sí, nos vemos. ¡No! ¡Espera! Quería hablar acerca de tu futuro. Kurou… ¿Por qué?

 _Intenté_ _hablar con_ _él_ _pero se fue directo a la biblioteca, ignorando el tema acerca de su futuro, un asunto que me deja sumamente preocupada._ _Justo_ _antes de las clases matutinas, Sunohara, amigo de Kurou, llega animado como siempre_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¡Hola Kurou!

KUROU: Ah…

 _Kurou responde con desgano_ _…_

SUNOHARA: ¿Qué pasa? Te veo triste, a pesar de ser tan temprano. No me digas, ¿una pelea de enamorados con Ryou-chan? ¡Jajaja!

KUROU: ¿Quieres que te aviente por la ventana?

SUNOHARA: Disculpa, solo bromeaba.

KUROU: Por cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer al graduarte?

SUNOHARA: Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Para que mi hermana no se preocupe, lo pensé seriamente y llegué a una conclusión.

TOMOYA: ¿De verdad? No me lo esperaba.

SUNOHARA: Escuchen, voy a hacer dinero con mi apariencia.

KUROU: Definitivamente no creo que ganes mucho como payaso de un circo.

SUNOHARA: ¡Callate! ¡Para tu información voy a ser un modelo!

TOMOYA: ¿Un modelo?

SUNOHARA: Por supuesto chicos. Además, ¿no me lo dijiste el otro día Kurou? Con mi apariencia puedo cautivar a las jóvenes.

KUROU: Sí, claro.

SUNOHARA: Ahora que lo pienso, incluso puedo pasar de modelo al mundo del entretenimiento, ¿no creen? ¡Cielos! Quizás me haga famoso.

KUROU: Mmmm… como comediante, hay mucha competencia, ¿sabes?

SUNOHARA: ¿Comediante? ¿Por quien crees que me tomas, como tu burla o tu juguete? ¿Eh?

KUROU: Supongo que ambas.

SUNOHARA: ¡Eres un desalmado! Para tu información voy a reunir a varios jóvenes bajo mi mando y crearemos juntos la Legión Sunohara. ¡Mi futuro será bendecido!

 _En la hora del almuerzo todos, salvo Kurou,_ _estábamos_ _reunidos en el club de teatro para almorzar juntos, pero antes de hacerlo Sunohara me_ _pidió_ _que le adivine su fortuna con mis cartas del tarot_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Sí puede ser! Sunohara, puedes llegar a convertirte en modelo.

SUNOHARA: ¿De verdad? ¿Viste eso Okazaki? ¡Yahooooooooo!

RYOU: Según la fortuna dice que te convertirás en un modelo popular y formarás una legión de seguidores.

SUNOHARA: Muy bien, Okazaki voy a incluirte algún día. ¡Jajaja!

TOMOYA: Estaré esperando, si tienes suerte.

TOMOYO: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kurou? Últimamente ha estado muy distante.

RYOU: Ah, lo llamó el profesor para hablar con él en la dirección.

TOMOYA: Probablemente estén discutiendo acerca de los resultados de su examen. Realmente me sorprende que haya mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

TOMOYO: Es cierto, todos aparte de mí están en tercer año, ¿no? Díganme, ¿han pensado lo que quieren hacer después de graduarse?

KYOU: Eso es fácil. Yo planeo convertirme en una profesora de guardería. Así que ya he decidido ir en una escuela en la que me permita obtener el grado necesario.

RYOU: Yo he decidido ir a una escuela de enfermería y justamente en una universidad en Tokio especializada en medicina, han abierto una escuela de enfermería recientemente por lo que he pensado en ingresar.

KYOU: Por supuesto, Kurou también va a ingresar ya que él piensa convertirse en doctor. El destino puede ser maravilloso a veces, ¿no?

TOMOYO: Pero Kurou ya había decidido esa meta hace tiempo pero no porque Ryou vaya a convertirse en enfermera.

KYOU: Ya lo sé.

KOTOMI: Yo… he decidido en ir a estudiar en una universidad en Estados Unidos.

TODOS: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

KOTOMI: La verdad siento que va a ser muy triste poder despedirme de todos ustedes, pero… haré lo posible por venir a Japón lo más pronto posible.

NAGISA: Kotomi…

TOMOYO: Eso significa que no volveremos a escuchar más tu extenuante violín, ¿verdad?

KOTOMI: Ah, si es por eso yo puedo tocar ahora…

KYOU: ¡ALTOOOOOO! Guarda esos pensamientos mejor para ti. Y tú tienes que aprender a ser menos directa, ¡cielos!

TOMOYO: Lo siento, eso es lo que intento pero…

KOTOMI: Estás siendo demasiado ruda.

KYOU: Solo digo la verdad.

TOMOYO: ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso Kurou no recibió también una invitación para estudiar en el extranjero?

RYOU: Probablemente de eso se trata.

TOMOYA: No, no lo creo. Si eso fuera, estaría preocupado por ello. Además al principio se metía en dificultades con los profesores.

TOMOYO: Sí, pero en este año sus notas han mejorado bastante y se ha vuelto más popular en la escuela.

SUNOHARA: Descuiden, lo conozco bien. No creo que esté interesado en hacer una cosa como esa.

TOMOYA: Aunque Tomoyo tiene razón. Es raro que Kurou sea llamado frecuentemente en la dirección.

KYOU: ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren dejar ese tema atrás? ¿No ven que están haciendo quedar mal a Ryou?

RYOU: No hermana, no te preocupes.

 _Sin embargo, lo que_ _más_ _temíamos_ _se_ _podía_ _estar haciendo realidad al igual que en el caso de Kotomi._ _E_ _n la oficina de la_ _Dirección_ _, Kurou estaba reunido en ese momento con el profesor esperando la llegada del director quien acaba de llegar_ _…_

DIRECTOR: Disculpen por hacerlos esperar.

KUROU: Descuide, estuve conversando un rato con el profesor mientras usted llegaba.

DIRECTOR: Sakagami, iré directo al grano. Antes que nada quiero felicitarte por los resultados que obtuviste en los exámenes.

KUROU: Gracias, pero supongo que esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

DIRECTOR: Efectivamente. Para ser breve, debes saber que nuestra institución tiene convenios con algunas universidades en América y Europa para alumnos destacados como tú.

KUROU: ¿Yo?

PROFESOR: Así es. Le comenté al director que tienes pensado especializarte en medicina. Por lo que te hemos citado aquí.

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con eso?

PROFESOR: Hace unos días hemos recibido una carta de parte de una de las universidades con prestigio en medicina en Alemania y ellos han evaluado tu caso por lo que han decidido otorgarte una beca estudiantil para que tengas las facilidades necesarias para estudiar allí.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Alemania?

DIRECTOR: Sé que no es una decisión sencilla de tomar pero me gustaría que lo pensaras y me dieras una respuesta lo más pronto posible. Esto podría ser una decisión muy importante para tu futuro y es una excelente oportunidad para ti.

KUROU: Gracias, lo pensaré.

 _Durante el siguiente periodo de descanso, Kurou decide salir un momento a solas por los pasillos, pensando en la_ _oportunidad_ _que acaba de llegarle y un rato_ _después_ _observa una_ _pequeña_ _figura_ _moviéndose_ _entre los arbustos y era nada menos que Botan, la mascota de mi hermana quien_ _había_ _llegado nuevamente al instituto. Entonces decide ir al patio para verlo_ _…_

KUROU: Viniste a buscar a Ryou otra vez, ¿eh?

KYOU: ¡Kurooooo!

 _Mi hermana justamente aparece y le arroja un libro con bastante fuerza que choca con la pared dejando una notable grieta,_ _sorprendiéndolo…_

KYOU: Ah, disculpa. Pensé que tratabas de molestarlo.

KUROU: ¡Deja de atacarme sin preguntar antes!

KYOU: Es tu culpa por haber dejado plantada a tu novia.

KUROU: Oye, oye. ¿No puedo tener un momento de privacidad?

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡No debes actuar de esa forma con Kurou!

KYOU: Lo siento. Supongo que me sobrepasé un poquito.

KUROU: Sí claro.

RYOU: ¡Oh! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? No podemos llevarlo a mi casa ahora.

KUROU: Y la mía tampoco está cerca, además parece que quiere estar contigo.

KYOU: Imposible. Tengo Educación Física esta tarde. En ese caso, ¿puedes cuidarlo por mí?

KUROU: ¿Otra vez? No quiero pasar vergüenza como la última vez.

RYOU: Eso no está bien. Yo también soy su dueña, así que yo debería…

BOTAN: ¡Puhiiiii!

 _Botan grita y empieza a ponerse justo a mi lado tras escuchar eso_ _…_

KUROU: Parece que todavía no te tiene confianza.

RYOU: Es que la última vez intenté bañarlo pero el agua de la tina estaba tan caliente…

KUROU: Sí, ya me lo imagino. Seguramente pensó que lo ibas a convertir en sopa.

KYOU: Bueno, viéndolo de esa forma, te lo encargo mucho Kurou.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

KYOU: Mira, le caes muy bien. Estoy segura que no habrá problema.

KUROU: ¿Me pides que me lleve esto a clases? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

KYOU: ¡Botan, muñeco ahora!

 _Botan realiza una de sus transformaciones y se queda totalmente paralizado como si fuera un_ _muñeco_ _de felpa_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Listo! Con esto no habrá ningún problema.

KUROU: ¡Demonios!

 _Durante las clases de la tarde, Kurou regresa a su pupitre sosteniendo a Botan inmovilizado y por supuesto_ _todos_ _estaban_ _miránd_ _olo_ _extraño_ _como aquella vez_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuu!

SUNOHARA: Oye, ¿otra vez lo trajiste?

KUROU: ¡Bah! ¡Cállense!

 _Al final de las clases, Kurou y yo nos reunimos con mi hermana en la puerta del instituto llevando a Botan quien_ _todavía_ _estaba_ _inmóvil_ _por la orden que ella le_ _dejó_ _._

KUROU: Realmente me debes mucho por esto. No sabe la humillación que tuve que soportar el día de hoy.

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Sobre todo el mal olor.

KYOU: Tranquilo, mañana te prometo traerte un jugo de frutas.

KUROU: Eso no me parece suficiente.

KYOU: ¿Acaso quieres que te prepare tu almuerzo? Lo siento, pero ese ya no es mi trabajo.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho Kurou! Prometo que voy a compensártelo.

KUROU: Descuida, de todas maneras ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.

RYOU: Ah, Kurou, hoy no podré regresar contigo a casa, unas amigas me pidieron que les haga algunas adivinanzas con las cartas y…

KUROU: No te preocupes, de todas formas no pienso volver a casa aún.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Necesito dar una vuelta por ahí. Tengo que pensar algunas cosas.

RYOU: ¿Es sobre tu carrera?

KUROU: No exactamente, es que se acerca tu cumpleaños y… Bueno, lo que intento decir es que quiero estar un rato a solas. Nos vemos más tarde.

RYOU: Kurou…

 _Kurou se retira del instituto caminando con una mirada muy seria y triste a la vez._ _T_ _odos nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba mal en_ _él…_

RYOU: Kurou no se siente bien.

SUNOHARA: Bueno, en ocasiones puede ser muy sensible sobre todo en esta clase de situaciones.

TOMOYA: Esperemos que no le haya sucedido nada malo.

 _Los_ _días_ _transcurren_ _rápidamente_ _y_ _después_ _de una semana, llega el_ _día_ _de mi_ _cumpleaños_ _. Como_ _habíamos_ _acordado, Kurou me lleva a una cita y ambos decidimos pasear esta vez en los modernos centros comerciales en la ciudad vecina para despejar nuestras preocupaciones. En esta_ _época_ _para nosotros, los alumnos de tercer_ _año_ _, nos encontramos bajo mucha_ _presión_ _por los_ _exámenes_ _de_ _admisión_ _, trabajo y otros posibles factores que_ _decidirían_ _nuestra vida independiente._

 _Dejando a un lado nuestros problemas, hoy fuimos a divertirnos mirando las tiendas que en esta_ _época_ _se preparan para la temporada_ _navideña_ _y estuvimos mirando_ _además_ _de la ropa de invierno, adornos_ _navideños_ _que_ _están_ _saliendo a la venta para este_ _año_ _._ _Después_ _de caminar un rato, fuimos al cine a ver una_ _película_ _y al comprar la entrada fuimos a verla. Kurou, me_ _convenció_ _que la_ _película_ _era de drama pero en realidad era una_ _película_ _de terror por lo que estuve toda aterrada mientras que Kurou estaba dormido pese a los gritos que_ _había_ _en la_ _película_ _._ _A_ _l salir del cine, nos pusimos a conversar un rato_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Wah! Me siento mejor después de haber visto la película aunque me quede dormido en la mitad y tú, ¿qué opinas?

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Me engañaste!

KUROU: Yo dije que la película tenía un profundo impacto.

RYOU: Obviamente, si era una película de terror.

KUROU: ¡Jajaja! Lo siento, yo tampoco pensé que daría tanto miedo al ver la cartelera. Yo pensaba que te gustaban ese tipo de películas.

RYOU: ¡Claro que no! Aunque mi hermana es fanática de esas películas. De todas maneras estoy acostumbrada a verlas.

KUROU: Disculpa, la próxima tendré más cuidado.

RYOU: Dime, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

KUROU: Sí, por cierto, ¿qué te parece tu cumpleaños en este año?

RYOU: Gracias, fue el mejor que he tenido.

KUROU: Me alegra mucho. ¡Oh! Mira, hay una rueda de la fortuna en ese parque de diversiones, ¿no quieres subir?

RYOU: Sí, vamos.

 _Ambos fuimos al_ _pequeño_ _parque de diversiones que han abierto recientemente y subimos en la rueda de la fortuna que hay_ _allí_ _y mientras observamos el paisaje de la ciudad y el hermoso ocaso del atardecer, nos pusimos a conversar_ _más_ _tranquilamente acerca de nuestros planes_ _…_

KUROU: Dime, ¿Cómo va el proceso de tu admisión?

RYOU: Sí, todo va bien. El profesor dice que tengo mayores probabilidades de ingresar.

KUROU: Me alegra saberlo.

RYOU: Dime, ¿piensas postular en la misma universidad que yo?

KUROU: Ah, sí claro. ¿No habíamos discutido eso antes?

RYOU: Kurou, dime la verdad. ¿No soy un obstáculo en tu vida?

KUROU: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡De ninguna manera! Gracias a ti he podido superar bastantes cosas. Puedo decir que he podido ver una luz en mi vida con tu ayuda.

RYOU: No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a tu carrera en la universidad…

KUROU: No hablemos más de eso, además solo debemos pensar ahora en el presente y seguir con nuestros sueños. Además, si tú no estuvieras, mi vida dejaría de tener sentido.

RYOU: Kurou… gracias…

KUROU: ¡Jejeje! ¿Lo ves? Una sonrisa te queda mucho mejor.

RYOU: Kurou, yo quiero decirte que tú también has cambiado mucho mi vida. Yo siempre tuve miedo de enfrentar a las adversidades desde que murió mi madre y solo dependía únicamente en mi hermana para salir adelante lo cual le causaba muchos problemas. Sin embargo, gracias a ti he podido tener el valor y la fuerza para luchar por mí misma y salir adelante, por eso quiero agradecértelo.

KUROU: Es curioso pero, de alguna manera es exactamente lo que pensaba decirte.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Esperemos que para el próximo año podamos seguir juntos de esa forma.

KUROU: Sí, yo también lo espero.

 _A la siguiente semana, Kurou y yo vinimos juntos a la escuela como siempre y_ _él_ _se queda sentado en su asiento muy animado por la cita que tuvimos en mi_ _cumpleaños_ _y observa que su amigo Okazaki se encuentra sentado en el escritorio, deprimido sin hablarle a nadie._

KUROU: ¡Hola Okazaki! ¿Sunohara no ha llegado todavía? Y así quiere convertirse en modelo, no tiene remedio.

TOMOYA: Ah…

KUROU: ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No me digas que se te quedó contagiada mi depresión del otro día.

TOMOYA: No, no es eso. Es solo que…

KUROU: Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente te veo almorzando solo o con Sunohara. No te culpo si ese chico te pide que salgas a almorzar con él, pero también debes pasar más tiempo con Nagisa.

TOMOYA: Sí…

KUROU: Espera, no he visto a Nagisa desde la semana pasada, ¿ocurrió algo?

TOMOYA: Nagisa está muy enferma.

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

TOMOYA: Una tarde cayó desmayada al piso y tenía mucha fiebre por lo que decidí llevarla rápidamente a su casa. Desde entonces ha permanecido en cama hasta hoy.

KUROU: No es posible ¿Será acaso por su enfermedad?

TOMOYA: Es posible, recuerda que el año pasado tuvo que repetir debido a eso. Me siento muy preocupado.

KUROU: Okazaki…

 _En la hora de salida, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Sunohara, mi hermana y yo nos enteramos de la noticia y nos reunimos con Okazaki y Kurou quienes_ _están_ _saliendo por la entrada principal_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Les sucede algo, chicos?

KOTOMI: Sabemos lo sucedido. Sunohara nos lo ha contado.

TOMOYO: Tenemos pensado en visitar a Furukawa.

KUROU: Oh, desafortunadamente Okazaki me acaba de contar que su familia la va a llevar al hospital el día de hoy.

KYOU: Entiendo. Entonces dale nuestros saludos cuando la veas.

TOMOYA: Por supuesto. Nos vemos.

KUROU: Ryou, voy a acompañar un rato a Okazaki, vuelve a casa sin mí por hoy.

RYOU: De acuerdo. Te estaremos esperando.

TOMOYO: ¿Creen que esté bien dejarlos solos así nada más?

KOTOMI: Ambos están muy tristes.

SUNOHARA: Es mejor así. Ambos tienen cualidades muy similares por lo que pueden entenderse entre sí.

RYOU: Quizá tengas razón.

SUNOHARA: Hablando de eso, vamos a divertirnos en algún sitio Kyou.

KYOU: ¡Ni en tus sueños, idiota!

 _De esa forma Kurou y Okazaki regresan juntos a la casa de Nagisa caminando cuesta abajo por la colina mientras piensan en muchas cosas_ _…_

KUROU: Disculpa por haberles mentido de esa forma.

TOMOYA: Descuida, yo tenía pensado en decirles lo mismo.

KUROU: Realmente es doloroso dejar que otros se preocupen por uno.

TOMOYA: Sí, tal vez. Dime, ¿has tomado ya tu decisión?

KUROU: No lo sé. Pero creo que gracias a Ryou estoy empezando a comprender.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué cosa?

KUROU: Olvídalo. Vayamos a ver a Nagisa.

 _Al llegar a casa de Nagisa, ellos son recibidos por sus padres y_ _después_ _de saludarla en su_ _habitación_ _, se_ _podía_ _notar que su_ _condición_ _no era buena y_ _todavía_ _tiene fiebre. Kurou decide dejarlos a solas mientras sale al pasillo para meditar a solas_ _…_

NAGISA: ¿Cómo te va en los exámenes?

TOMOYA: Bien, gracias a que he podido asistir regularmente.

NAGISA: Después de los exámenes están en descanso, ¿verdad?

TOMOYA: Sí, por el invierno no habrá muchas clases.

NAGISA: Entonces no te preocupes por mí y ve a divertirte. Kurou también ha estado deprimido últimamente.

TOMOYA: Prefiero quedarme aquí. Además Kurou dice que se siente aliviado al ver que tu condición no ha empeorado.

NAGISA: Pero será aburrido si te quedas solo aquí conmigo.

TOMOYA: Descuida, para mí será más interesante si me quedo a esperar aquí.

NAGISA: ¿Esperar? ¿Hasta cuándo?

TOMOYA: Hasta el día en que podamos tomarnos juntos de la mano y caminar. Siempre estamos juntos en la escuela y en la casa, pero nunca hemos tenido oportunidad para estar los dos a solas, ¿verdad? Por eso tengo deseo de salir contigo y poder tomarte de la mano.

NAGISA: Estamos solos ahora.

TOMOYA: Cierto.

NAGISA: ¿Me tomarás de la mano?

TOMOYA: Por supuesto.

 _Mientras tanto, Kurou estaba en la sala, pensando en muchas cosas hasta que se encuentra con Sanae quien le sirve una taza de_ _té_ _y algunos pastelillos_ _…_

SANAE: Sírvete, Sakagami.

KUROU: Gracias.

SANAE: No te preocupes por Nagisa, estoy segura que estará bien.

KUROU: Dígame la verdad ¿Qué le dijo el médico?

SANAE: Para ser sinceros, estoy muy preocupada. El doctor no sabe nada acerca de la enfermedad que Nagisa tiene. Desde pequeña siempre ha tenido esa enfermedad y en muchas ocasiones tuvo mucha fiebre y su cuerpo se debilitaba. Tenía esperanzas que con el tiempo su enfermedad se curaría pero al parecer no ha cambiado. Es por esa razón que Nagisa tendrá que repetir el año nuevamente.

KUROU: Nagisa… ¿Y Okazaki sabe algo de esto?

SANAE: No, estamos buscando el momento apropiado para decirle.

KUROU: Es mejor que se lo diga pronto, de lo contrario no será capaz de afrontarlo. Tengo que irme, despídame de ellos.

SANAE: Sakagami…

 _En ese momento, Kurou empieza a recordar que_ _también_ _hay otra persona querida_ _más_ _que_ _está_ _pasando por un momento muy_ _difícil_ _y camina en_ _dirección_ _hacia la_ _estación_ _para tomar el bus que le_ _llevaría_ _al hospital de la ciudad vecina donde se encuentra internada su querida amiga de la infancia, Fuuko Ibuki. Al llegar al hospital, se_ _hacía_ _de noche y Kurou observaba de lejos el lugar mientras gritaba de_ _desesperación…_

KUROU: Primero mi madre, luego Fuuko y ahora Nagisa. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer nada por ustedes? Si es así, ¿de qué sirve todo el esfuerzo que he hecho por estar hasta aquí? No quiero perder a nadie más ¡Dímelo Fuuko! ¡Dime qué puedo hacer para cambiar este destino tan cruel! ¡Dimeloooooooo!

 _Kurou, al final_ _llegó_ _a casa muy tarde y yo lo esperaba con mucha_ _preocupación_ _que no_ _podía_ _dormir._ _A_ _l llegar me dijo que no me preocupara ya que la salud de Nagisa no_ _está_ _en riesgo si descansa adecuadamente durante todo el invierno._

 _Pocos_ _días_ _después_ _, Kurou se dirige a la_ _dirección_ _para hablar a solas con el Director del Instituto_ _…_

DIRECTOR: Ah, Sakagami. Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

KUROU: Señor director, he tomado una decisión.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Anteriormente detestaba esta ciudad llena de recuerdos tristes y dolorosos que no_ _podía_ _dejar de olvidar. Sin embargo, en este_ _último_ _año_ _de escuela, todo_ _cambió_ _en mi vida._ _A_ _quella vida triste y solitaria dejo de existir al conocer muchos amigos, encontrar un nuevo_ _sueño_ _, reencontrarme por tan solo breves momentos con la amiga de la infancia que he perdido, cuidar de una_ _niña_ _pequeña_ _por primera vez, reconciliarme con mi familia, superar mi dolor y por_ _último_ _lo_ _más_ _importante haber conocido a la persona_ _más_ _importante en mi vida y que siempre_ _amaré_ _._ _E_ _s por esa_ _razón_ _que_ _jamás_ _olvidare esos momentos y quiero dar gracias a todos por haberme brindado esta oportunidad_ _única_ _en mi vida que no pienso desperdiciar._

 _ **No se pierdan la**_ _ **próxima**_ _ **memoria: Memoria final: El**_ _ **sueño**_ _ **de Kurou.**_ _ **N**_ _ **o se pierdan el final de esta historia.**_


	37. Memoria final: El sueño de Kurou

_El invierno finalmente ha llegado, con los_ _exámenes_ _de_ _admisión_ _, todos los alumnos de_ _último_ _año_ _estaban estresados._ _E_ _n medio de un ambiente_ _así_ _, lo_ _único_ _que_ _tenía_ _era a Ryou y su hermana_ _apoyándome_ _. La salud de Nagisa no_ _mejoró_ _, incluso un_ _día_ _que se_ _sentía_ _mejor, se_ _forzó_ _a_ _sí_ _misma para ir al instituto pero la fiebre_ _aumentó_ _justo cuando ella y Okazaki iban en medio camino por lo que faltaron ese_ _día_ _. Mientras tanto, la_ _condición_ _de Fuuko tampoco mejoraba,_ _todavía_ _permanece en estado de coma y los doctores desconocen la causa de su actual estado._ _T_ _odo_ _parecía_ _que tarde o temprano aquellos momentos en los cuales disfrutaba al lado de ellas_ _sería_ _tan solo un_ _sueño_ _pasajero y que no_ _volvería_ _a_ _regocija_ _r de su_ _compañía_ _._

 _Exámenes_ _de_ _admisión_ _, solicitudes de universidades, trabajo, eran momentos cruciales para la vida de un estudiante por graduarse. Okazaki, por desgracia su futuro estaba fuera de esa regla al igual que Sunohara. A pesar de ello, ambos luchan por alcanzar un lugar en la sociedad que les espera. En cuanto a_ _mí_ _, solo_ _podía_ _observar como las cosas transcurren frente a mis ojos y como cambiaba poco a poco._

 _Finalmente llego diciembre, el_ _cumpleaños_ _de Nagisa, para casualidades del destino el 24 de diciembre justo en navidad. Todos decidimos hacerle una fiesta a Nagisa y reunimos para festejar con ella juntos._

KYOU: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

RYOU: ¡Muchas felicidades!

KOTOMI: ¡Felicidades!

MISAE: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

SUNOHARA: ¡Y también Feliz Navidad! ¡Jojojo!

TOMOYA: Para ser alguien a quien rechazaron me sorprende que tengas mucha energía.

KYOU: Sí, aunque no lo crean se atrevió a enviar una solicitud en una agencia de modelos.

SUNOHARA: ¡Estaba en todo mi derecho! ¡Ya verán! Buscaré un trabajo que quede cerca de casa, así que estaré bien.

TOMOYA: Mientras no sea en un circo quizá no tengas tanta suerte.

SUNOHARA: ¡Muy gracioso!

TODOS: ¡Jajajajaja!

RYOU: Kurou, ¿te sientes bien? No has dicho palabra alguna desde que llegamos.

KUROU: Ah, lo siento. Estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

NAGISA: Si es por mi salud no te preocupes, me siento mejor ahora.

TOMOYA: Tiene razón, solo debes preocuparte por la universidad.

KUROU: Gracias chicos.

TOMOYA: Bueno Nagisa, aquí tienes mi regalo.

 _Tom_ _oya le entrega una caja de_ _tamaño_ _mediana a Nagisa y al abrirlo observa que su regalo es nada menos que un_ _muñeco_ _de felpa de la familia Dango._

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡La familia Dango! ¡Muchas gracias!

KUROU: Y aquí tienes de parte nuestra.

 _Nagisa abre el paquete que le acabo de dar y es nada menos que la foto en la que estamos todos reunidos en el Festival del Fundador_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Estar aquí por alguien como yo…

AKIO: No digas cosas como "alguien como yo", Nagisa. Eres parte de nuestra familia, no lo olvides.

KYOU: Tiene razón y eres también nuestra preciada amiga.

AKIO: Si tú eres feliz, Sanae y yo también lo seremos. Así que aprovecha tu felicidad, Nagisa.

NAGISA: Sí, prometo dar lo mejor de mí.

 _Por_ _último_ _, para conmemorar su fiesta de_ _cumpleaños_ _y por supuesto nuestra_ _última_ _reunión_ _juntos de nuestro_ _año_ _escolar, nos tomamos una foto familiar con todos los presentes, entre ellos, Kotomi, Yukine, las hermanas Fujibayashi, Misae, Nishina, mi prima Tomoyo, Sunohara, Okazaki, yo y por supuesto_ _también_ _Nagisa y sus padres. Sin embargo,_ _también_ _era el_ _día_ _en que Nagisa supo que_ _debía_ _de repetir el_ _año_ _escolar._ _Después_ _de_ _Año_ _Nuevo,_ _comenzó_ _una fuerte nevada en la cual pocos alumnos de_ _último_ _año_ _asistían_ _. Tomoya se encontraba cuidando de Nagisa por lo que no_ _continuó_ _viniendo a clases. Gracias a la_ _motivación_ _que_ _recibí_ _por parte de ellos_ _seguí_ _adelante sin dejar que la_ _depresión_ _me dominara y pude completar con mucho_ _éxito_ _los_ _exámenes_ _y con todos los requisitos que necesitaba para ingresar a la universidad. Sin embargo, la verdadera causa de mi dolor era por lo que_ _ocurriría_ _ese_ _día_ _, la_ _graduación_ _en la primavera._

 _En la_ _mañana_ _de la primavera,_ _había_ _salido un sol radiante mientras observaba por_ _última_ _vez mi_ _habitación_ _y todos los recuerdos que_ _tenía_ _en esta casa mientras_ _salía_ _sigilosamente con una maleta grande por la puerta de_ _atrás_ _._

 _En la mitad del_ _día_ _se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de_ _graduación_ _para los alumnos de tercer_ _año_ _que concluyen finalmente con sus estudios y empiezan a tomar un nuevo sendero en sus vidas._

PROFESOR: A continuación, el discurso de despedida por parte de los representantes del salón 3-D, Ryou Fujibayashi y Shigeru Yamada.

KYOU: ¡Un momento! ¿No se supone que el discurso lo daría Kurou? ¿Por qué?

 _Después_ _de terminar el discurso de despedida por parte de los representantes de cada_ _sección_ _y el discurso final del director, empieza el himno de la escuela y la parte final de la ceremonia. En ese momento, Okazaki y Sunohara salieron afuera para hacer tiempo y respirar aire fresco mientras piensan sobre la ceremonia._

TOMOYA: Sunohara, ¿quieres ir a romper unos vidrios después de esto?

SUNOHARA: ¿Y para qué?

TOMOYA: Pensaba que podría repetir el año si hacía eso.

SUNOHARA: En vez de hacerte repetir, te echarían a patadas de aquí.

TOMOYA: Tienes razón, no tendría sentido. Hablando de eso, no hemos visto a Kurou en todo el día.

SUNOHARA: Seguramente estará holgazaneando por ahí. Ni siquiera participó en el discurso de clausura el muy estúpido.

PROF. KOMURA: Oh, Sunohara y Okazaki. Felicitaciones por graduarse ustedes dos.

SUNOHARA: Gracias.

PROF. KOMURA: Bueno, supongo que yo me retiraré este año también por lo que prácticamente me graduaré junto a ustedes.

SUNOHARA: ¿En serio? Vaya sorpresa.

TOMOYA: Cielos. Pensé que si usted estaba cerca, el Club de Teatro se consolidaría.

PROF. KOMURA: No te preocupes por ella. Ella es más fuerte y sensata que ustedes dos. Sin embargo, son ustedes dos quienes deben esforzarse a partir de ahora. Tuve suerte de conocer a unos estudiantes que necesitaban tanto de mi atención.

SUNOHARA: Es verdad. Si usted no nos hubiera ayudado, probablemente ya nos habrían echado de esta escuela hace tiempo.

TOMOYA: He estado preguntándome desde hace mucho tiempo, pero, ¿es verdad que usted nos hizo que Kurou, Sunohara y yo nos conociéramos a propósito desde un principio?

SUNOHARA: Espera, ¿qué quieres decir?

TOMOYA: ¿No lo ves? Kurou, tú y yo somos parecidos. Los tres hemos sufrido hasta el punto de abandonar nuestros sueños. Si ambos creábamos fuertes lazos de amistad, no sería fácil que dejáramos esta escuela. ¿Eso fue lo que usted pensó?

PROF. KOMURA: Probablemente, aunque no lo recuerdo. Después de todo, ya estoy viejo. Sin embargo, de una cosa si es cierta, ustedes serán miembros de la sociedad a partir de mañana y cada uno decidirá el camino que desea seguir. Asegúrense de ir a su última sesión de clases, ¿de acuerdo?

SUNOHARA & TOMOYA: ¡Muchas gracias!

PROF. KOMURA: ¡Oh! Hablando de eso, ¿de casualidad ustedes conocen a una alumna llamada Ryou Fujibayashi?

TOMOYA: Sí, es la delegada de nuestro salón. Pero, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

PROF. KOMURA: Lo que sucede es que me pidieron que le entregara…

KYOU: ¡Tomoyaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _De pronto, aparece Kyou corriendo junto a su hermana hacia donde_ _está_ _n Tomoya, Sunohara y el profesor Toshio Komura_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás alterada?

KYOU: ¿Has visto a Kurou?

RYOU: No ha aparecido en la ceremonia y no fue escogido para dar el discurso de despedida.

KYOU: No estuvo en la casa en la mañana y pensamos que estaría aquí en la escuela pero no lo encontramos por ninguna parte.

PROF. KOMURA: Disculpe, ¿de casualidad eres Ryou Fujibayashi?

RYOU: ¡Sí! Usted nos ayudó como consejero en el club, ¿verdad?

PROF. KOMURA: Me encontré precisamente con Kurou Sakagami esta mañana y me pidió que te entregara esta carta.

KYOU: ¡Un momento! ¿A dónde rayos se fue él?

PROF. KOMURA: Probablemente esté en camino al aeropuerto.

TODOS: ¡¿EL AEROPUERTOOOOOOO?!

PROF. KOMURA: ¡Oh! ¿Acaso no les ha contado? Sakagami consiguió una beca para estudiar medicina en una universidad en Alemania. Fue todo tan repentino y justamente su fecha de partida era precisamente hoy, para mí fue algo inesperado.

KYOU: ¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué mierda no nos dijo nada? ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

RYOU: Hermana…

TOMOYA: ¡Un momento! Profesor Komura, ¿a qué hora sale el avión?

PROF. KOMURA: Si mal no recuerdo, el avión parte a las tres de la tarde.

KYOU: ¡Eso es en tres horas y media! ¡No conseguiremos llegar en tren! ¡Mierdaaa!

 _En ese preciso momento, aparece Yusuke Yoshino y su esposa para felicitarnos por la_ _graduación…_

YUSUKE: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Felicidades por su graduación!

TOMOYA: ¡Yoshino! ¡Necesitamos pedirte un enorme favor!

 _Entre todos le pidieron a Yusuke que los ayude a llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, por fortuna, su_ _compañía_ _le_ _permitió_ _llevarse la camioneta y todos subimos en ella sin perder_ _más_ _tiempo para ir hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, Ryou empieza a leer la carta que yo mismo le_ _escribí_ _._

" _Ryou, si_ _estás_ _recibiendo esta carta significa que me he marchado de esta ciudad. Realmente_ _quería_ _decirte esto en persona, pero la verdad resultaba tan doloroso que si lo_ _decía_ _directamente,_ _quizá_ _me_ _arrepentiría_ _y no_ _sería_ _capaz de poder irme. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra en este_ _año_ _y te molestaba algunas veces diciendo que los folletos que me entregabas eran cartas de amor y_ _tú_ _te sonrojabas de la_ _vergüenza_ _._ _También_ _descubrí_ _tu_ _extraña_ _afición_ _a las adivinanzas. Sin embargo,_ _jamás_ _olvidare la primera vez que me dijiste aquellas palabras:_ _"¡_ _A_ _mí_ _me gustas mucho Sakagami!_ _¡_ _Por favor sal conmigo!_ _"_ _Fueron las palabras que cambiaron mi vida y gracias a ti_ _encontré_ _una nueva forma de vivir. Por supuesto, hubo_ _también_ _momentos_ _difíciles_ _en los cuales lastimamos a mucha gente cercana como tu hermana y a nuestros amigos que por culpa de mi_ _indecisión_ _fueron involucrados en nuestros problemas. Sin embargo,_ _pensé_ _que si me alejaba de ti,_ _dejaría_ _de causarte problemas pero cuando_ _conocí_ _a la_ _pequeña_ _Yume, me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba y realmente te necesitaba a mi lado sin importar que los recuerdos de mi madre sigan_ _afectándome_ _._

 _A_ _través_ _de Yume, pude encontrar una parte de_ _mí_ _que_ _había_ _perdido, la_ _sensación_ _de tener y vivir con una familia._ _D_ _e alguna manera, eso me_ _confortaba_ _bastante y pude dar lo mejor de_ _mí_ _. Cuando Yume y yo tuvimos que despedirse de_ _mí_ _para volver con su madre,_ _tú_ _estuviste a mi lado y_ _entendí_ _que a pesar de lo doloroso que resulte, cada uno debe seguir el camino que uno elige. Pensaba que_ _podría_ _estar feliz siempre a tu lado sin importar los_ _obstáculos_ _que_ _debía_ _enfrentar pero_ _había_ _olvidado lo_ _más_ _importante. Al ver a Nagisa y Fuuko sufriendo de esa manera, no_ _podía_ _soportar el dolor y_ _encontré_ _la verdadera_ _razón_ _por la que sigo con vida en este mundo y es porque tengo una promesa que debo cumplir._ _U_ _n amigo me dijo que siempre hay algo que uno puede hacer por_ _más_ _pequeño_ _que resulte pero si tienes esperanza y trabajas duro, cosas maravillosas pueden ocurrir. Por esa_ _razón_ _,_ _tomé_ _la firme_ _decisión_ _de irme a Alemania para cumplir con mi_ _sueño_ _y salvar tantas vidas como la de Nagisa y Fuuko que luchan por sobrevivir. Ryou, quiero que seas feliz y_ _también_ _puedas ser capaz de alcanzar tu_ _sueño_ _,_ _sé_ _lo doloroso que puede significar para ti pero debes ser firme y no rendirte. Recuerdo que en nuestra_ _última_ _cita, me pediste que regalo deseo para_ _mí_ _cumpleaños_ _._ _A_ _hora puedo ser capaz de_ _decírtelo_ _y lo que deseo ahora es que te olvides de_ _mí_ _._ _Q_ _uiero que sigas adelante con tu vida y encuentres tu propia felicidad._ _N_ _o te preocupes_ _más_ _por_ _mí_ _ya que una vez que he tomado este camino, ya no puedo volver_ _atrás_ _._ _E_ _spero que_ _algún_ _día_ _puedas perdonarme y logres tu meta._ _D_ _e esa manera, puedo decir que he conocido a una persona maravillosa._ _Adiós_ _, Ryou._

 _Kurou Sakagami._ _"_

 _Ryou empieza a llorar al terminar de leer la carta mientras que su hermana, furiosa por mis acciones, intenta consolarla._ _A_ _l llegar al aeropuerto, era casi la hora del vuelo por lo que todos corrieron apresuradamente para intentar detener el_ _avión_ _. Mientras tanto, yo_ _había_ _terminado con el chequeo y estaba a punto de abordar el_ _avión_ _y los_ _demás_ _fueron al counter de la_ _aerolínea_ _para intentar localizar el vuelo_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Señorita! ¿El vuelo destinado a las tres y media para Alemania ya partió?

RECEPCIONISTA: No, dentro de dos minutos está a punto de despegar, pero…

KYOU: ¿En qué puerta está?

RECEPCIONISTA: En la puerta 17, pero… ¡Espere! ¡No puede entrar!

KYOU: ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a ese idiota!

RYOU: ¡Hermana! ¡No! ¡Espera!

 _Kyou corre desesperadamente eludiendo la seguridad del aeropuerto y consigue llegar hacia la puerta donde se encuentra el_ _avión_ _pero_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser! ¡El avión…!

 _Las puertas ya se_ _habían_ _cerrado y todos los pasajeros ya estaban a bordo y el_ _avión_ _comienza a despegar._ _Después_ _de acomodar mi_ _maletín_ _me_ _senté_ _a mirar por la ventana del_ _avión_ _cuando no lo_ _podía_ _creer y_ _podía_ _ver a Ryou observando desde la ventana del mirador._ _D_ _e pronto,_ _lágrimas_ _comenzaron a salir de mi rostro, indicando mi arrepentimiento_ _…_

KUROU: Ryou… lo siento…

 _Sin poder hacer nada, todos observan desde la ventana el despegue del_ _avión_ _que comienza a desvanecerse del alcance de todos poco a poco dejando a todos muy tristes_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Eres un idiota!

TOMOYO: Imaginar que nos dejaría de ese modo.

TOMOYA: Sin embargo, puedo entenderlo perfectamente.

SUNOHARA: Okazaki.

TOMOYA: Eso es porque él es así. Siempre llevando todo el peso encima, así es como lo recordamos todos.

KOTOMI: Kurou siempre fue amable conmigo.

SUNOHARA: Siempre me hacía bromas pesadas pero me ayudó en muchas ocasiones.

YUKINE: Estoy seguro que algún día volverá.

 _De esa manera, la_ _graduación_ _llega a su fin y todos empiezan a tomar caminos diferentes. Kotomi, se despide de todos y siguiendo mi ejemplo se va a estudiar en una universidad en Estados Unidos para terminar lo que sus padres comenzaron, Tomoyo_ _también_ _se va al extranjero aunque no se han recibido noticias de ella._ _Sunohara_ _consigue un empleo en una_ _compañía_ _cerca a Tokio pero resulta ser muy exigente por lo que debe pasar por muchas dificultades. Misae_ _continúa_ _trabajando en el mismo dormitorio,_ _dándole_ _s una_ _lección_ _a los nuevos estudiantes a comportarse correctamente. Yukine toma la_ _decisión_ _de quedarse en la ciudad y con la ayuda de sus amigos consiguen abrir una_ _cafetería_ _en su barrio la cual tiene mucho_ _éxito_ _. Okazaki y Nagisa se quedan en la ciudad, ayudando al principio a los padres de ella con la_ _panadería_ _, aunque posteriormente Okazaki consigue independizarse encontrando un nuevo empleo mientras que ella repite el_ _año_ _escolar debido a su enfermedad. Kyou y Ryou ingresaron a una escuela en otra ciudad la cual les_ _permitirá_ _alcanzar los_ _sueño_ _s que ellas intentan alcanzar. Takafumi y Kanako terminan estudiando en el mismo instituto que nosotros y a pesar de las discusiones que tienen a veces se llevan mejor ahora. Yume, vive con su madre en una ciudad hacia el sur y esta consigue recuperar mejor su salud mientras que ella consigue ganar un concurso de arte y con los_ _años_ _piensa dedicarse a ser pintora y estudiar en el extranjero. En cuanto a_ _mí_ _, me encuentro estudiando en una universidad en Alemania, desde entonces no he tenido contacto con nadie. Sin embargo, tanto Ryou como yo, tenemos esperanza en que_ _quizá_ _algún_ _día_ _nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse._

RYOU: Estaré esperando tu regreso, Kurou.

 **Memoria Final: El sueño de Kurou**

 **FIN**

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 _Mundos diferentes, historias distintas, un conjunto de relatos en el cual cada personaje es protagonista de su propia historia. No se pierdan las nuevas historias donde los_ _sueño_ _s y las promesas se hacen realidad aunque tengas que pagar un precio._

 _Especiales de Clannad:_ _Sueño_ _s de Verano. Clannad Love Stories, cuatro historias en el cual cada uno relata su propia aventura._

1.- El deseo de Nishina

2.- El después de Kyou.

3.- El recuerdo de Ryou.

4.- La melancolía de Misae.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR  
**

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado del final de esta temporada aunque todavia falta para llegar al autentico final de esta saga. Los especiales tardaran un poco en publicarse por lo que se les pide que tengan paciencia ya que estare avanzando con la otra historia tambien de Sakura por Siempre que podran encontrarla en mi perfil o en la busqueda. A lo mucho demorare una semana ya que en estas fechas estare con mas tiempo libre. No he incluido la de Kotomi porque es la mas larga y viene mas adelante junto a otro especial.  
_


End file.
